Yosutebito Daughter
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: Sixth in a Series and inspired by Wendy Peabody's stories. When an old ally falls ill, Don takes over the care of his friend’s adopted daughter, Gabriella; a rather unique young woman the man nurtured in secret for 25 years. TMNT/OC centric
1. A Beginning and an End

_**The Yosutebito Daughter**_

_(The Recluse Daughter)_

_The following story is my first fanfic and on the long side. Think 'epic'! It was inspired by the TMNT descendent series created by Wendy A. Peabody, specifically - 'Rahab', 'Gaele', and 'Seth, of whose characters and those of the TMNT's I am borrowing.  Gabriella, Cassandra, Jason, Melissa, Craig, and Serena Brighwell are my own OC's.  _

_I have rated this story as a PG13 for implied situations, certain grammatically correct words (not anatomical), and mild swearing. _

_The events, as they unfold, happen about two years after Wendy Peabody's story, Gaele ends. Most of the first and second chapters will deal with the heroine of the story and her surrogate father. There are snippets of background stories to help justify certain events. I_

_I hope you enjoy this story, but please note that this will be a long one involving all four TMNT's. Their character development is based on Wendy's universe.  Needless to say, they have moved up and out of the sewers and have made a life for themselves in the real world with all the perks and problems that go with it!_

_I like a lot of detail, so that is how I write. Enjoy_!

**PROLOG: A BEGINNING AND AN END **

A beginning and an end. A birth and a death. One saved, the other sacrificed.

Threatened with danger and surrounded by mystery, it was all her life had known. For years, her Rescuer had safely hidden her away. He had given up a life-long pursuit of knowledge to bring safety to this one born in the middle of chaos. He did this willingly because of the guilt he shouldered and knowing his active part in how she came to be.

He had isolated her as an infant many years ago to a place hidden from the dangers that hounded them at that time. He kept her innocence shrouded from curious eyes by sheltering her away to remote backwoods and canyons. Her Rescuer had to be certain that enough time had passed to ensure that his old enemies were gone and no longer a threat to them.

After a decade had passed, he and his 'daughter' returned to his old home in New England. Years of hiding had exhausted him and he yearned for a more comfortable and familiar surrounding. They settled in the Connecticut house that had been in his family for generations.

Jordan was the last in the long line of Perry's.

However, because of her distinctive features, he continued to keep his adopted child from public view for the next seventeen years. There was a chance that a remnant of the criminal organization from long ago might happen upon her. He would not allow that to happen. He was fearful of losing her because she had become like a daughter to him! He was all she knew - until now!

Now there was to be change; her life would no longer be the same. She was terrified. He was, as well, but for a different reason. Because of circumstances, he had to send her away and it was becoming increasingly hard on their relationship because of it.

CHAPTER 1 - CHANGE!

"I DO NOT understand why I have to leave you." she grouched irritably. "I should be here to care for you." Gabriella complained as he hurried her to pack the last of her personal affects.

She was filling her trunk with clothes from her closet and drawers, most of which whose contents she was throwing in while she ranted. She was angry with her father for making plans on her behalf without her input. Gabriella did not like someone manipulating her and in her opinion, that was exactly what her father was doing. However, she was also concerned. He did not look one bit well. She had always taken care of him during those times that he was sick, but now, here he was sending her away.

It hurt very much!

He was currently standing in the doorway of her room. He leaned against its frame for support while he tried to get his daughter to pack faster. Gabriella had two weeks to prepare, but her resistance to leaving delayed that act - until now.

"Gabriella, please, I know how hard this is for you." the professor pleaded, "But you must understand that I don't know the outcome of my treatment. Where I'm going the hospital will take excellent care of me, more than you could because they are skilled in that area of medicine." He sighed from frustration as he noticed the rage building up within her, if her facial coloring was any indication.

She looked at him, her expression filled with anger and confusion. "Who are these people who are coming for me?" she cried out. She stopped her packing. Her eyes flit like fire as she glared over at her father. "Why haven't you spoken of them to me before now? Maybe I won't like them. Maybe..." She hesitated as her emotions nearly overwhelmed her. Throwing another shirt into her trunk, Gabriella choked out, "... maybe they won't like me!"

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she stood there trembling at the very thought of strangers taking her away. They were soon to arrive and she could barely control the panic building within her. Gabriella had never heard of them before now and it terrified her to think that these people, these strangers, would be caring for her while the only father she had ever known was in the hospital.

"They will like you, Gabriella. Don't worry about that, please." the professor assured her, walking over and giving his daughter a hug.

Nevertheless, in her anger, she stood stoic and rigid, sniffling back a sob as it tried to escape. She was furious with him and stubbornly resisted in returning his affection.

"But I don't KNOW them!" she declared loudly, " I _don't_ want to know them." she moaned, " I want to stay HERE!" and she pulled away from the professor, grabbing a handful of underwear from its drawer and throwing them into the trunk as one.

He sighed and moved back to the doorway. He knew that with her current mood, she would not be consoled. He allowed Gabriella to continue to vent her frustrations, if only because that was all he could do anyway.

Despite her obvious displeasure, she loved the professor as her own father! However, the truth of the matter was, he had adopted Gabriella. They were not even of the same species. Yet, still, she could not bare the thought of leaving him and because of it, her heart was now breaking.

The girl continued to throw more clothes and items into the trunk. She was only careful when she would pick up something breakable and precious her father had given to her over the years. Thinking about her life over the past twenty-seven seasons, she was terrified of going away. She feared many things, but her fear of people and change was one of her greatest. Hidden from public view for most of her life had caused her to be paranoid. Overall, it made it easy to keep her at home. The professor was content in that fact, as it helped to ensure Gabriella's safety. Nevertheless, he now wished he had introduced his friends sooner as his daughter's fear was currently paralyzing her attempts to cooperate.

Recently, her outbursts against leaving had terribly affected the professor. The day before when he tried to get her to pack, he had forced the issue by grabbing an armful of her clothes from her closet. As he threw them into her trunk, Gabriella's temper flared. She yelled and stomped around her room as she ranted about the unfairness of her situation. Sometime during her temper tantrum, she had accidentally knocked into him. It was not intentional, but just the same, it had left a sizable bruise on his arm. Then again, he was already prone to bruising easily, all because of his sickness.

Then, to make matters worse, his reaction to her physical outburst caused his blood pressure to soar. Because of that, he had nearly passed out. As a result of her deed, Gabriella had been deeply apologetic and brought to tears when she saw how she had affected him. Yet it did not change at all how she felt about leaving him.

Still, not wanting her father to have a similar occurrence, she was now trying her best to cooperate despite her feelings. Just the same, in all honesty it was becoming the most difficult thing she ever had to do.

The professor then tried to explain to Gabriella the situation, "If something should happen to me..." but he immediately regretted his words as he saw how her eyes filled with tears, "Oh, please don't look at me like that, Gabby!" Jordan realized he should not have said anything about the possible outcome of his health. He quickly saw the despair on her face as she fought back a sob and it grieved him terribly.

She glanced over at her father and saw his weary expression. Her composure instantly changed from anger to concern. Gabriella could not think that this man she considered her 'father' could die. "Don't tell me things like that. I don't want to hear it. You CANNOT die!" she whimpered defiantly.

Nevertheless, more than likely he was dying, though he had not mentioned that possibility to her. He knew Gabriella too well, though; knew her temper and remembered the many emotional eruptions she had flung upon him throughout their life together. The professor wisely had refrained from telling her the true seriousness of his disease. If she had known - and maybe she already did for she was quite intuitive, it would be difficult to take Gabriella from the house. She would fight those that were coming to take her away. She would fight so she could stay with him and then she would probably do some unspeakable thing once he was gone. He could not let that happen. The professor loved her so much that he was willing to let her go - even if that meant sending her clear across the country!

He looked at his watch and realized that time was running out; any minute now and they would be arriving. His friend was compulsively punctual. Jordan sighed; tired and exhausted from combating with his daughter. He looked at Gabriella and wondered how she would react to these people.

He had not seen his friend in quite a few years, though they did keep in touch by telephone. Consequently, he was looking forward to seeing him once again. Still, the visit would be far too short. With Perry having to be at the hospital that same day and with his friend's busy schedule, there was not any time for a lengthy stay. The professor was relieved just to know that there was someone able to take care of Gabriella while he was elsewhere.

As he thought about his friend, it was years ago when they had first met. A genetics research facility, which specialized in cellular enhancement, had employed the professor to assist with their experiments. Perry had the job of creating an element that would be able to eliminate world hunger. This element was to increase the growth and size of farm crops, thereby reducing production and expense.

However, the gel he created had unique properties with side effects that proved to be environmentally disastrous. As it turned out, Perry was trying to dispose of the product when a criminal organization kidnapped him and the last remaining vial.

The organization that snatched him forced the professor to conduct experiments on live subjects with his colloidal green gel. The desired end of those tests was to create an army of super soldiers. Unknown to Perry, however, the organization had captured someone else shortly after he had been and held prisoner as well. This person was an enemy of the group. Results of the experiment were to be sent against this newly acquired prisoner and his household in order to eliminate them.

Fortunately, the prisoner's family made a successful attempt to free their member. In the process of his rescue, however, they discovered the professor and took him as well. They eventually escorted Perry back to their home for safekeeping. In the end and with Perry's help, they defeated the organization and their two successfully genetically enhanced soldiers.

Yet, during the course of their campaign, the four brothers developed a friendship with the man. In talking with the professor, they discovered that the same green colloidal gel was responsible for their own enhancement only sixteen years prior! To the professor, they were a marvel of genetic mutation. To them, however, he was the answer to all the questions they had about their origins.

Now, one member of that family was coming for Gabriella – and he was most anxious to meet her.


	2. The Visitors

" He's going to be here any minute, Gabriella. You must not make him wait." Her father warned.

" He's coming to take me away from you, so as far as I'm concerned, he can wait until hell freezes over." she complained loudly, seething the last few words out.

" Do not use that word. I know I taught you better than that." he fumed. "Blast that television! I should have never bought one."

" Then, I never would have learned that word!" she teased angrily, tossing into the trunk yet another pair of jeans and looked at him in defiance.

" Exactly my point." the professor shot back, his patience running out. He shook his head in frustration and left her in a huff. He went to his room to put his sweater on.

He was cold most of the time now because of his illness. The house was never quite warm enough for him - even in the middle of an Indian summer. Perry's health had become an issue over the course of the past decade, but in recent months it had become worse than ever. Maybe it was her fear of losing him, but the professor noticed Gabriella's moods were more difficult. Though he loved her dearly, she was a lot to handle. And, yet, she was also a source of delight and wonder for him, too.

Despite her acerbic tongue and confrontational manner, Gabriella could be sweet and caring. Her love for the professor, despite how angry she could become, saw to his health whenever he became sick. She would nurse sick birds, take in stray cats, and even feed the mice that inhabited the attic! The fact that he was now too sick for her to care for bothered her greatly.

Gabriella had a keen intelligence, which allowed her to memorize everything she had ever read! The professor found that her remarkable memory and ability to learn new things quickly enabled her to master a variety of languages and skills that most would find daunting.

Her inherent physical strengths and prowess also enabled Gabriella to excel in many disciplines of athleticism. From ballet to gymnastics, she was able to effectively execute the different disciplines. It saddened the professor that she would never be able to publicly exhibit what she did so well. Instead, she was confined to the backyard – all due to her unique physical attributes. Performing in a public setting would have drawn too much attention to her and her father was fearful of those who might harm her.

Yet, Gabriella's one talent that Perry enjoyed the most was her singing! The professor eventually sought out training for his daughter. By a stroke of luck, he found a blind voice teacher, who lived just down the street from them. She became his daughter's only female influence and mentor. The results of her tutelage empowered Gabriella with a voice that warmed her father's heart. As the professor thought about her leaving, he knew that he would miss her singing the most while he was in the hospital. He prayed that he would live long enough to hear his daughter's songs once more.

As he zipped his sweater up, the professor sat down on the edge of his bed and thought about his friend who was coming for Gabriella. Jordan knew that his friend had kept Gabriella's existence from being known by the rest of the family in California. Though Perry would have liked the others to be aware of her, Don felt it unnecessary. "They have enough problems right now to deal with." He had told the man. Though this was years ago, the 'secret' was kept until recently.

Now, that the professor's health was such an issue that his daughter needed looking after, the decision to tell the rest had to be made.

At first, only Don planned on coming out to receive her. But, after talking with Jordan the night before, he had requested that one of his brothers' come along. With Gabriella so defiant, it was prudent to have at least two of them to out-number her. Don's valet would take up the slack if things went seriously wrong.

The professor smiled a little, thinking about the other who would soon be arriving with his friend. What would he think when he saw Gabriella? Jordan had recognized years ago how much she looked like her father, even with her strong human features and feminine attributes. Her attitude was a certain give-away, of course. But the way her eyes would practically growl whenever she was bent out of shape reminded the professor of her biological father. The man chuckled to himself as he thought about the way fate was playing itself out. How many times had he heard of disparaging children being told by their parents that one day they'd have a child just like them selves? It had to be the most humorous joke life ever played on mankind!

At first, Don had wanted to spend some time with Perry and to become acquainted with the girl. He had even toyed with the idea of staying a night or two to smooth the transition. But his hectic schedule wouldn't permit it and the doctor wanted the professor at the hospital in New York by that evening. He lived too far away to make it by morning in time for his treatment. It was disappointing at best, but it couldn't be helped. Perry anticipated that his daughter would be resistant.

So far, her behavior was proving that out to be true.

The professor wondered how all of this would affect Gabriella's welcome in California. He was sure that Don, although kind and compassionate, would not tolerate much insubordination from her. Neither would the others! He was not as aggressive as his three siblings, especially compared with the brother who would be accompanying him. But, even though Don was the most patient and quiet of the four, he had impressed the professor over the years as one who did not tolerate insufferable people.

And, Gabby was certainly proving to be that! It was going to be quite interesting to see how Don handled her.

"So be it," Perry finally thought to him self, " as much as I have loved her, I know I have been too lenient. She needs someone who can stand up to her."

With that, the professor stood and gathered his resolve. He wondered if maybe it was too late to teach his daughter anything. With Gabriella's personality pretty much developed, it might very well be. But, there wasn't much he could do about it, now.

As he looked at the clock on the bedside table, he saw that his friend would be arriving momentarily. How he wished he had more of the day to spend visiting with him. But, as it was, he didn't. By the time Gabriella would be on her way to California that afternoon, the professor would be in route to New York, courtesy of his friend's limo service.

Gabriella stopped her packing to grab a tissue. She was crying silently, unable to hold the tears back any longer. With her father out of the room, she could release them. She looked at herself in the vanity mirror and dabbed at her eyes. She didn't want to look a fright when her ride came, despite her resistance to leaving. What little makeup she had applied helped to brighten her light green face. She tried to smile, but another round of sobs escaped her. She just couldn't control her weeping now.... or her anger. Gabriella felt that being sent away was too much like betrayal!

She fussed a bit with her auburn hair, pulling at the long curls that seemed determine to tangle. She wondered if maybe she should have trimmed them before leaving. Her hair was already passed the middle of her back and seemed a mess all the time. But the professor had often told her it looked very becoming on her.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. What she saw reminded her of her favorite holiday - Christmas. "Green with red hair - how bazaar I am!" she thought to herself. "Just wait until these people see me! They'll probably run away screaming in terror." Gabriella chuckled a bit, " Then, I won't have to go anywhere!"

She seemed to perk up at that.

Gabriella knew that she was different from regular people. Her coloring and reptilian heritage said as much. Though she was pleasantly attractive with a petite feminine frame, she was still an oddity that made her more insecure than she wanted to feel. Going out in public was just not possible, not unless she was completely covered up. Yet, the way she was built, Gabriella seemed human and was able to wear clothes like everyone else. The jeans and shirt she had on certainly said as much. Despite being a hybrid, Gabriella had enough genetic influence from her mother to express a delicate refined face that was nearly human in appearance. From her prim lips, to a small discernable nose, she was less reptilian than the professor would have thought, given her genetics. In addition, she sported large almond-shaped eyes that were blue and rimmed with a thick set of lashes. They gave her an almost exotic look. To her father, they were the 'icing on the cake,' which made her lovely to behold.

The professor often told his daughter how much she looked like her mother, though the woman's identity was never mentioned. All Gabriella had been told was that her mother was part of a genetic experiment and had died shortly after giving birth to her. It seemed to be enough information for Gabriella when she became curious about such matters.

The girl did inherit some of her biological father's attributes with her skin coloring and texture. Also, she was born with a vague representation of a shell on her back. It was mostly an imprint and flat, which allowed her to have a waist. However, she had five digits on both hands and feet like a human, unlike the three that her birth father had. Except for knowing that he was reptilian and a turtle, Gabriella never asked who he was. She was content with Perry's explanation that she had been a miracle and unique in the world.

It seemed to placate her curiosity.

Overall, Gabriella was, in the professor's opinion, a perfect blend of human and reptilian breeding and quite attractive - all things considered. The professor was confident she would be well received.

" I am sure my friends will not dislike you, Gabby." he had told her the day before. He figured his daughter was fearful of being rejected, considering her own uniqueness.

"I'd rather they not like me - because I'm not going to like them!" had been her tart reply.

But, now, the time was at hand - and Gabriella wanted to stop packing and to just run and hide.

Tall bushes along the sidewalk, shielding the home from public view, bordered the front of the professor's property. It had a half-circle driveway that led cars right to the front door from the quiet street and back out again. This made for ease of entry - and, most importantly of all, privacy! Because of this, it was not hard to tell whenever someone came to visit - which was seldom.

When she heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house, Gabriella gasped in panic. With her heart pounding in anticipation, she walked quickly to the door of her bedroom. The girl looked down the stairs towards the foyer that faced it. Soon, she discerned through the sidelights of the front door a man approaching the porch! Gabriella held her breath, waiting. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was the postman...

And then the doorbell chimed!

" NO!" she exhaled finally, " I'm not ready. " she yelled, " They can't be here, yet. FATHER, tell them to come back tomorrow. I can't leave, now! PLEASE!!" she cried. She went back to her trunk to unpack it, to at least show by the now growing pile of clothes on the floor that she wasn't ready. She was becoming desperate now and, in her panic, started to cry all over again.

The professor came into her bedroom and, seeing the growing mound of cloths, admonished, "You should have been ready.... what are you doing, Gabriella?" he complained. He walked over to put the clothes back into her trunk, but his daughter caught him in a firm hug. She nearly choked the breath out of him, but he then realized that she was crying. He held her and let her weep, the doorbell ringing a second time.

" I don't want to go, Father. I don't!" she cried harder, trembling.

" I know...and it breaks my heart as well." he bemoaned as he stroked her head. " But, when I am well and recovered enough for travel, I promise I will fly out to be with you " He pulled away from her. He looked down into the visage of the only child he ever had the privilege to raise, wiping the tears from her face with his hand. He never had time for marriage, his work consuming him during his early years. But, rescuing Gabriella and then raising her, he had learned to love. It was an amazing feeling to have such warmth fill his heart.

The doorbell rang a third time. Gabriella fell back against her father and held him tightly, her body shaking as she cried.

" Please put everything back into your trunk, my dear Gabby. I must get the door." He said softly, pushing away from her. He looked down at her, brushing a stray hair from her face and kissed her forehead. He then turned and started to walk towards her bedroom door. He looked back and said to her, smiling, " I love you, Gabby!"

She smiled at him in return, just a little, trying to control her weeping.

Then, the professor made his way down the stairs.

Moments later, Gabriella heard the door open, heard a strange voice, heard the familiar voice of her father. She felt the rush of panic all over again. She thought about undoing her trunk a second time, but realized that it would have been childish.

'Childish' was what her father had accused her of being on many occasions, but especially the night before when Don had called. He wanted to introduce himself to her, to prepare her for the next day. But before he could even tell her his name, she told him 'where he could go' - which vexed the professor terribly. Gabby had almost succeeded in slamming the phone down in it's cradle before running up to her bedroom in tears. Her father, however, managed to grab it before the call could be disconnected. He mumbled something of an apology to his friend, embarrassed by his daughter's behavior.

Fortunately there were no hard feelings and if anything, Don had been amused. "Jordan, she sounds like a real corker!" he had replied brightly.

Gabriella now ranted to herself, "How can I be any other way with my father?" She seethed, "How can I not complain, not throw a fit, not understand it? I DON'T WANT TO GO!" She screamed silently and sobbed all the more.

The struggle intensified as she heard the professor call for her to come down. She was afraid to answer; assuming the visitor in the foyer was the one she insulted the night before. Gabriella felt her face flush in embarrassment. Yet, she did not want to say she was coming. Her steadfast resolve to not go and to not cooperate was growing stronger with each passing second. Her anger only grew and then she heard her father slowly trudge up the stairs. She watched as he came to her door, but standing next to him was someone else, a man of Asian descent that stood a hair taller than she.

He smiled at her. Gabriella did not smile back, but looked up at the professor. " So, this is the friend that's taking me away?" she grouched. She tried to appear very intimidating, hoping for all her worth that this stranger would think her equally so! Gabriella scowled and then looked defiantly at him. He remained calm and completely unaffected by her appearance. This was not going as well as she had hoped. Finally, she asked her father, " I guess you've already forewarned him about me and what I look like?"

"Actually, Ms. Perry, I am quite familiar with what you look like. You and my employer have a lot in common." the small man replied. He just stood at her doorway, relaxed and completely unfazed.

Alarmed, Gabriella asked, "Wh - what do you mean, your employer? Aren't you...." and before she could complete her question, the professor interrupted...."This is Thomas, my friend's valet and assistant. He will escort you to the car, Gabby."

She was appalled and defiant. "I'm not getting escorted anywhere. If this friend of yours cannot even 'fetch' me himself, then I want nothing to do with him!" she replied tartly, huffily crossing her arms in front of her.

Perry was about to argue with her but Thomas held up a hand, asking Gabriella, "Maybe you'd like to come down to the car and meet him? "

"And....maybe I won't. If he's so afraid to meet me on my turf then he can just sit there and you can take him to where ever!" Gabriella threw her chin up slightly, her attitude starting to get out of hand again. But she didn't care. They had a lot of nerve to expect her to cooperate when they were forcing her out of her home. She would not budge one inch.

Yet, looking at her father, she saw immediately the affect her behavior was having on him. He seemed paler within moments of arriving at her bedroom door. Gabriella swallowed, not wanting to go any further with her attitude. She didn't want him to have another episode like he had the previous day. So, she shrugged and said, " Fine, then, whatever. I'll go downstairs and 'meet' them! But, he could have shown a little more interest than just sending his servant."

She moved towards the bedroom door and gently walked around her father. However, she deliberately tried to collide with Thomas. He deftly stepped out of harms way before she could connect with him. Gabriella sniffed, glaring at him, and then quickly descended the stairs ahead of the man, with the Professor following quietly.

Thomas seemed to have been saying something from behind her, but Gabriella figured he was whispering to the professor. She ignored him, not the least bit interested in what this stranger had to say.

Before she made it to the foyer, however, Thomas skirted swiftly around and opened wide the front door. Gabriella noticed he had in his hand what looked like a small cell phone. "Did he just make a phone call; was that what I was hearing?" she thought. The girl looked at him suspiciously, hesitating for just a moment and wondered what he was up to. Now, as he held the door opened for her, Gabriella was taken aback. She had just tried to shove him out of her way earlier and now he was being nice to her? She sniffed and shrugged it off, walking through and out onto the front porch, frowning at this tiny man.

Thomas, just as quickly as before, slipped in front of her and down the front steps. He then went to the sedan parked a few feet away.

The professor finally caught up with her. He said softly to Gabriella, placing his right arm around her shoulders and hugging gently, "My dear, I want you to know that I have been friends with Don for many years. He is a kind soul and a fair individual and will take very good care of you. I want you to know this before Thomas introduces you."

Gabriella heard a lot more in her father's voice, though. There was something in how he said his words that indicated this friend of his was not what she had imagined him to be. Maybe what she was about to see would justify having the valet greet her first? Remembering the comment Thomas made about how familiar he was with her appearance, Gabriella felt apprehension as he slowly opened the rear passenger door. She held her breath in anxious anticipation.

What stepped out of the car nearly caused Gabriella to go hysterical. Never in her life had she ever seen anything like it before. Even her own reflection couldn't have prepared her for this.... this creature! He stood a little taller than she, though he was a good six inches shorter than the professor. The creature was green, but wore a long leather coat. If she could label him in some way, he appeared reptilian in appearance.

Then, in the next moment, the car door on the opposite side opened up and another one, but with out a coat, stepped out. This one had a shell on his back that was similar, but more pronounced, than hers. Immediately Gabriella identified him as a turtle. But, he was unlike any turtle she had ever seen before! The face of the first one was the same as the second one, so it was a safe assumption by her that they were both of the same species.

She sucked back a scream and momentarily froze where she stood, wide-eyed and in mild shock. But, that didn't last for long. Faster than any of them had anticipated - and they did assume some sort of reaction - Gabriella turned from the professor and away from the strangers. She raced up the porch steps in an all out run. As soon as she was inside the house, she slammed the door closed - and locked it, just as she felt the thud of someone hitting the other side!

Leaning against the door and hyperventilating in sheer terror, she stood there and realized she had just locked her own father out of the house! But, before she could decide what to do about it, Gabriella saw through the sidelights the two turtles quickly approaching the front door.

"Now what am I going to do?" she cried out. As she continued to observe, she noticed Thomas heading back to the car. He was obviously the one who hit the outside of the front door in an attempt to stop her!

She then saw one of the creatures running off to her right to make for the side of the house. It was the turtle without the jacket. The back door was on that side of her home and it was not locked! However, someone was now working the handle on the front door! Feeling a growing panic, she flew up the stairs and back into her bedroom, slamming the door close and locking it, too!

She stood in her room, trembling in fear. "Why wasn't I told of this?" she whimpered to herself. "Why didn't Father tell me about them, about what they looked like?" She started to cry, realizing in that moment she would have resisted all the more. It occurred to Gabriella that the professor knew her well and she was sure his decision to keep her in the dark about these 'creatures' was deliberate. Her anger started to resurface once again.

As she contemplated what to do, she heard footsteps on the stairs. Then, she sensed someone was at her bedroom door! Spinning around suddenly, she looked at the doorknob to confirm that she had securely locked it. Seeing that it was, the girl relaxed just a little, but then she heard someone speak.

"Gabriella?" the visitor asked.

She recognized his voice from the phone call last night. "It's not Thomas, so it must belong to one of those creatures!" she thought to herself. "What was his name?" she thought, " What did Father call him?" In her panic, she never caught what his name was. However, as he spoke, she noticed the depth and warmth of his words. But, there was also a serious edge to his voice that Gabriella did not like. He sounded like someone who would not tolerate her outbursts. There was patience there, she discerned, but limited if pushed too far. Sometimes being able to sense these matters was not always a good thing, she mused. Gabriella was regretting more now than ever before about telling 'Mr. Deep Voice' where he could 'go'.

" Gabriella," Mr. Deep Voice repeated, requesting patiently, " I would like to talk with you, please."

Her fear changed into indignation! "The nerve of him to think he can just walk right up my stairs, come to my bedroom door, and request an audience with me!" She snorted. Offended by his brashness and quickly forgetting her regrets, Gabriella decided she would tell him exactly how it was going to be!

Swallowing the last sob before it betrayed her crumbling composure, she announced with emphasis, "I can hear you quite well with the door closed." She felt smug at herself, content to have such a snappy comeback. For the first time that day, or the last few days for that matter, Gabriella felt amused. Still, she felt a wave of trepidation come over her and for a moment she questioned the wisdom of her words.

There was silence. She wondered if maybe he had walked away. She was tempted to open the door. But Gabriella looked down and could still see his shadow under the door jam. No, he was still there. "Well, I'm waiting. What do you want to say to me?" she asked coolly, trying to act unaffected by his presence.

Again, there wasn't any response. Finally, after a minute, he implored gently but sternly, " I don't talk to doors, Gabriella, but I would like to talk to you... face to face, if you please?"

"With a face like yours, I'd rather keep the door closed, thank-you-very-much!" she replied quickly. But, almost as soon as the words were out, she was sorry for saying them. Gabriella held her breath, wondering what he would do, now that she had virtually insulted him! She was not without some sensitivity, though it always seemed to come after the fact.

There was an audible sigh from the other side of the door and it wasn't one of resignation. Hearing a slight edge to it, almost a growl, she was now concerned! Would he try to break down the door? She had it locked, so that would be the only way for him to get in.

The visitor gave a brief snort and seemed to have left. The light was now seeping back under the door jam again. But, Gabriella was innately distrusting of that. "He might have moved back enough to give me the impression he left", she thought.

Finally, she heard him descend the steps. He had been waiting! She smiled triumphantly at herself knowing that he had given up. Good decision on his part, she sneered.

But a moment later, a second voice called to her from the other side of her bedroom door. She jumped back in total surprise. She had not heard him ascend the stairs like she did with the first person! "How did he do that?" she asked herself, her eyes wide in concern. The steps had squeaked for years and it was always a dead giveaway whenever the professor was ascending or descending them. Yet, not a sound had been made before the next voice spoke out to her.

"Gabriella, my name is Raphael." His speech was raspier, more edgy. He spoke as if he had a chip on his shoulder and was more than ready for anyone to try to knock it off. Again, Gabriella wished she did not have the ability to discern such things. All it was doing was increasing her anxieties!

She closed the lid down on her trunk and sat upon it, not wanting to be near the door. She waited and found herself somewhat intrigued, though. This one who called himself Raphael was not as obvious as Mr. Deep Voice, not the way he just 'appeared' at her door like he did. With the door locked, though, Gabriella relaxed a little. "Raphael, huh? So, does that mean you're Italian?" she smirked.

He laughed and replied, " No, not unless you know something that I don't."

" Well," Gabriella shot back, " I do know something you don't. I'm not going! Take that to the bank and cash it!" She had enough of these strange people coming to her bedroom door. If they're so cheeky and rude, these turtles could just go back where they came from. She was not going to cooperate. The professor would just have to give his apologies and send them packing!

She crossed her arms in front of her in defiance.

The next thing that happened surprised her so much she fell backwards off her trunk.

The door opened! It had been locked, but this Raphael had just - opened it like it wasn't secured at all!

" Mind if I come in?" he asked sarcastically as he entered her bedroom. He then noticed that she had fallen onto the floor. "Whoa, are you okay?" He quickly started to go over to where Gabriella was sprawled to help her up.

Straightway, though, she scooted back from him on her rear, yelling, "GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She managed to jump up quickly and vault clear over her bed as the turtle reached for her.

He stopped immediately when he noticed her frightful and frantic retreat. Sitting down on the trunk, Raphael just smiled at her. He kept his hands on his lap and waited.

Gabriella could hear the professor express some worry from downstairs, but then heard Mr. Deep Voice assure him that everything would be fine. " So says he!" she complained to herself.

Raphael was stunned by the vision in front of him! She had taken off so quickly earlier, that he didn't have a chance to look at her. Now, he couldn't stop smiling. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he could father something as beautiful as this one that stood before him! Devon, the son he had with Rahab, was as rugged in appearance as himself; not a looker but his personality certainly had made up for it.

Yet, in contrast, Gabriella had refinement and definitely a strong human element. No wonder she panicked when she saw him and his brother outside. Her auburn hair was a startling but pleasing contrast to her green skin. Yet it was obvious by her physical attributes that, despite her strong human features, she was most definitely his daughter. Still, he would not divulge that fact to her until she had a chance to meet everyone one in the family back in California. That is, if they succeeded in getting her there. By the looks of things, he was sure she would give both Don and himself a healthy run for their money!

Gabriella was now 'safely' on the other side of her bed, but 'safe' was a relative term. She could not believe her eyes. It was bad enough outside when he stood up out of the car, but here in her bedroom it was more so. Sitting before her was.... this huge green humanoid turtle.... and he looked intimidating. She was right in determining what they were. However, she had never seen anything like him or the other one before in her life! Even with her own appearance, Gabriella was more human in features than this one sitting on her trunk. She just wasn't prepared for this kind of shock.

She had so identified with the professor that she did not see herself unlike him. Yet, now, as she stared back at this creature, this one who called himself Raphael, she realized how different the professor was from her. He had told her that the people who were coming would understand her. That's all he had said. What he didn't explain were the similarities that she shared with them. This only made her more irritable and apprehensive! It also caused her to wonder where the connection was between her and them.

" Humph.... so, you look a little like me. Is that suppose to get me to cooperate?" she sassed nervously. She was still terrified, but Gabriella was now getting angry that he would be so bold as to sit on her trunk and in her room, no less. "How rude!", she thought.

" Well, it would be nice, yes." was Raphael's reply. Sensing her fear, he tried to put her at ease, saying, "You can call me Raph - for now."

" Maybe I won't call you anything and then you can leave!" she shot back.

He laughed, appreciating her tart reply.

She glared at him. One thing Gabriella did not like was being laughed at. She became more angry and sullen as she stared at Raphael, her head down in defiance. She crossed her arms in front of her belligerently.

Raph just sat there and stared back at Gabriella in return. He saw defiance in her eyes and it almost made him want to laugh out loud. Raph realized then he was getting his just desserts for giving his own family the kind of grief he had dished out to them for years.

She looked away since she was feeling uncomfortable with him looking at her, but that didn't stop him. " If you don't quit staring at me," she barked at him.

" Or - you'll do what?" he replied casually. He was not going to be influenced to leave, that was certain. She could sense that. This Raphael seemed like he was perfectly capable of just picking her up and taking her right down to the car, despite any struggle she could offer. He was well built and looked like he had done weights, or something strenuous, his whole life. To Gabriella, he was terribly intimidating!

Then, the other turtle with the coat - obviously Mr. Deep Voice - appeared at her doorway, which gave her a start! The opening had been empty and then, in one moment, he was there! "How'd he do that?" she asked herself. His sudden appearance gave her the shivers.

This turtle was a little more olive green in color and darker. He gazed at her and smiled thinly, but it was a different kind of smile than the one Raphael had given her. It was more of a strained pleasantness and it was obvious to Gabriella the insult she had hurled at him earlier had hit it's mark.

" Great," she muttered under her breath. " He's ticked-off! Like I care!" But, in that instant, she realized she was near her opened walk-in closet and where the attic stairs were. She forced herself to not look in that direction, yet she was aware that the steps were down!! She had been bringing out personal items to pack that she had stored up there! The best part was, her closet door had locks on the inside!

She had found the locks years ago in her early teens while she was rummaging around in the basement, bored with nothing to do - until she found them. She then took them and installed the locks on the inside of her closet and the attic. In that way, she was able to seal herself in whenever she didn't want to be bothered. It was her refuge and the professor allowed her to have it. Whenever she would be in one of her fits, she would often go there to fume. Gabriella would then stay in the attic for hours. For the professor, the beauty of it was, she was still inside the house and not running around the neighborhood.

But, for his daughter, with her limited world, it was a boon for extra space - and, now, a safe haven from these strange creatures!

She feigned defeat, lowering her eyes. Then, she began to sit down on the side of her bed in a slump. The one who was Raphael relaxed his posture and the other by the door did likewise. They were unaware of the attic stairs! It wasn't lost on Gabriella, either.

Suddenly, in an instant, she shot into her closet, closing and then locking the door swiftly.

Believing that Gabriella had given up, the turtles' were not quite prepared for her change of plans. She had moved so quickly, they weren't quite fast enough to catch her before she had the door closed. They hit the obstacle with a thud as the locks inside were initiated! Both swore in surprise.

Gabriella stood there, breathing quickly with the rush of adrenaline. She could hear one of them - Mr. Deep Voice - comment, " She did it again! Man, we must either be getting old or she's fast!" His voice was just edgy enough to make Gabriella rethink her actions. Still, she kept the locks in place!

Then, she heard the one named Raph call out to her on the opposite side of the closet door, "Hey, Gabby, I thought you were twenty-seven..." he complained. "Not seven! Quit acting like a baby and open the door! You know I can get in, lock or no lock!"

He seemed a bit upset with her, she thought to herself nervously.

Gabriella's hand was on the doorknob and felt it jiggle slightly as Raph took hold of it on his side. That's when she slid the deadlock into place. She could hear him groan and then curse when he realized what she had done!

She stood there, contemplating what to do next. She was basically trapped since the closet door was the only exit for her, even with the attic as refuge. But, she was not going to give up. With the size of the attic, Gabriella was sure there were other doors undiscovered. Until now, there was never any reason for her to explore that option.

However, Raphael was not defeated and began to work the hinges on the door. In panic, Gabriella quickly ascended the steps. She then pulled the stairs up, yanking the cord in along with her and then locking the apparatus securely from inside the attic. No way were these creatures going to get at her!

Raph was mumbling something about discipline and spoiled brats as he began to remove the hinge pins on the door. He then complained, "You know, Donny, you could have found time before today to introduce yourself to her."

"Sorry, but there were other responsibilities that demanded my attention. Believe me, more than anything, I wanted to do that." Don replied. However, he was quite impressed by Gabriella's quick action. With a smug grin on his face, he sniggered, "But I guess that confirms it!

Raph was struggling with the last hinge pin, which had been painted over several times and was determined not to budge. "What's that? " he growled as he grit his teeth, his fingers finally releasing the stubborn pin.

" She's your kid!" Don whispered, chuckling. He was still ticked off at the insult this young woman had thrown at him earlier, but he was noticing some similarities she shared with Raph's acerbic tongue. "She sounds just like you, in fact." and he chuckled softly.

" Oh, ha! I'm so amused." Raph shot back derisively. " But she's smart, so there's some Donnie there, too!" He said in a near whisper, not wanting to be overheard by Gabriella.

" Hey, weren't my boys that made her. She's all yours, Raph, my man!" Don breathed, giving another soft laugh, and patting his brother on the shell. "Have to admit, she is crafty. Do you think she'll come out fighting?" Don asked patronizingly.

Raph had a puzzled look on his face as he freed the door from its frame. " Wha' the?" he exclaimed. "She's GONE! Where'd she go?"

Don came over to the closet and peered in. Sure enough, it was empty, save for the few remaining clothes that were obviously holdouts from Gabriella's younger days. " Yeah, but where could she go?" Don was puzzled, too. Then, he looked up at the ceiling in the closet and saw the attic door. "There, she went up into the attic!"

Raph tried to pry his fingertips between the ceiling and the bottom-side of the steps, but even when he found purchase, he couldn't pry it opened. " Must have locked it from the inside. Should have brought my sais." He swore as he turned towards Don.

Don turned and left the room, skipping down the stairs. Thomas had been asked to stay outside to guard the front door, just in case Gabriella managed to slip by them. The professor was now back in the house and waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Don asked as he came off the last step if there was another way into the attic. Perry thought about it and then remembered, " There's an access that connects the garage to the attic. Used to have stairs there, if I remember correctly, but I'm not sure if it's completely opened to the house anymore."

"Don't worry about it, Jordan. Just take a seat in the den and we'll handle everything. We'll be gentle with her." Don said as he motioned the professor into the adjoining room. He saw the look of concern on the man's face and, more notably, the man's pale complexion. He was not feeling well; Don could easily discern that. It made him angry about what Gabriella was doing to him. As Don took the professor's arm to steady him, Jordan flinched.

"What's wrong with your arm?" the turtle asked him, concerned and alarmed.

"Nothing serious. Gabby accidentally bumped into me last evening and I lost my balance. It was an accident, she didn't mean to. But, she was so upset...." Jordan answered as he weakly sat down on the stuffed wingback chair. He rested his head against the headrest, looking obviously frail and tired.

Don seethed; he read the denial in his friend and realized that Gabby had injured him! Accident or not, she was one very obstinate and undisciplined young woman. "She will definitely learn a few things in California, that's for certain." Don thought.

He then shot back up to the girl's bedroom. He whispered to Raph, " You stay here and watch this door. I'm going to try to flush her out through the garage. We may have to dart her if she fails to cooperate. I don't want the professor any more upset than he is. All of this stress she's generated has him so worn out. If she were my kid...." and he growled the last statement as he left the room to descend the stairs, again, heading for the garage.

Raph waited just outside the closet door. His hand absentmindedly toyed with the dart that was prepared with the sleeping agent. Before today, these two had been forewarned by the professor that Gabriella would not be compliant with the move. The insult she had thrown at Don on the phone the day before and this current behavior of hers only confirmed that fact. Even worse, she had looked at them in complete abject horror! It was not going to be an easy transition for her, that was obvious. Raphael sighed.

Gabriella had switched on the light and was now wandering about the attic, confident that there wasn't any other way to get in there. She considered the garage area, but there was a large armoire and bunch of other junk and furniture along the common wall between it and the house. She didn't think that there could be anything of importance at that end. But, she couldn't find any other door. So she went over to check the armoire area anyway, just in case.

Gabriella just couldn't imagine herself going with these people. They were just too strange for her. What with their strong reptilian appearance and the way they moved, she felt completely intimidated. What was the professor thinking about anyway, arranging for her to be taken by them? Who were these people? She was trying her best to keep her emotions under control, to not lose it and then blubber all over the place. Her panic had now turned to anger as she mulled over the turn of events.

She thought again about the professor and suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for making so much trouble. What was she thinking, locking him out of the house like that? For crying out loud, she was twenty-five! How did twenty-five year olds act, anyway? Did they behave like the professor, all serious and stuffy? Or did they manage their life and their emotions the way Gabriella did - haphazard and erratic?

Her blind voice teacher was her only other 'example'. She was a kind lady, yet somewhat stern when it came to following her directions. Gabby loved to sing so her cooperation and obedience was easy to give. Yet, Mrs. Cannes never saw too many of Gabriella's fits and was more business like in her relationship with her student than that of a mentor. She was nice, but not much of an influence on daily living - as far as the girl was concerned.

Gabby desperately wanted some balance in her life, though. But for as long as she could remember, she was always one step away from a tantrum or a good argument. How she wished she could have more restraint...but, the professor had never been able to control her and ...

Then, suddenly, as she was inspecting the armoire, there was a noise coming from the other side of it! Could a door be there? She looked hard and then saw that the wardrobe had moved a little. She also heard muffled grunting, like it was coming from the other side of the furniture! She realized then that there was indeed another exit - but there was someone already there. Probably one of those turtle creatures!

Gabriella looked around desperately. Where could she hide? She had this gut feeling that the other one was still in her bedroom. That exit was definitely out of the question. So, she ran around one end of the attic where it turned and dipped towards the front of the house. Just by the lay of the roof it afforded her some form of cover. But, it wouldn't be enough. She found a spot along one wall where there was a discarded desk. It stuck out sideways from the structure with a pile old clothes were on top of it. She dove quietly in behind the desk, ducking out of sight. Pressing up hard against the wall and sitting down, she listened intently. Gabby heard something crash and figured it must have been that tall wardrobe. Shortly, as she looked carefully around some of the clothing, she could make out one of the turtles. It was the one with the coat - Mr. Deep Voice himself!

He came around the bend in the attic as he casually looked behind and in between the collection of antiquities stored there. He hadn't seen her yet, so she quickly ducked her head back behind her cover. Gabriella tried to make herself as small as possible. She hunched over and drew her legs up, leaning over them and hugging them to reduce her height even more. She huddled quietly, holding her breath!

She never caught his name, but the turtle in the attic with her was the one she did not want to tangle with. He was the one she had insulted earlier and she was pretty sure the night before on the phone. Heck, when she thought about it, she didn't want to tangle with either of them for that matter!

"Gabriella, my name is Don. I still want to talk with you." he began, " There's no place to go, now. We have both exits covered. You're making this more difficult than it needs to be and it hasn't been good for the professor!" He tried to appeal to her affection for her mentor. His voice was warm, but there was a slight edge to it that indicated he was pretty peeved at the moment.

Don didn't like having to topple furniture and he was sure the noise had alarmed Professor Perry. However, it couldn't be helped. Besides not having much leverage on the other side of the door, Don found that the armoire had obviously been in the attic for many years. It had been stuck to the floorboards. Try as he might to move the furniture carefully, it wouldn't budge. He struggled to maintain his balance on what was left of the stair landing in the garage. In finality, he was forced to push harder and that was when the armoire had suddenly given way and toppled over. "So much for being careful!" He had complained under his breath.

As he moved through the attic and spoke to Gabriella, he tried to convey sincerity. But, it did nothing to entice his prey to reveal where she was. Don looked around the attic as he searched, continuing to speak out to her, " I know you care about the professor. We all know this. We only want what's best for him and for you." He paused as he peered behind the last pile of stuff before setting his sights on where he was certain Gabriella was hiding; "Surely you know your father would not put you in harms way?" He could sense her, now, and her anxiety was quite evident. Don straightened up and walked casually closer to Gabriella's hiding place. He surveyed the surrounding area and noted that she would have to move amazingly fast and be as agile as he or his brother to successfully get passed him. He was ready for her, confident that she was trapped!

Gabriella swallowed, very concerned that maybe she was out of control again. Still, the very thought of leaving her father had created a sizable lump in her stomach and a duplicate one in her throat. She was on the verge of crying again, more out of panic and definitely out of anger. She was not one who complied eagerly when forced to do something against her will. She did not answer Don, but kept as quiet as she could.

That is, until a mouse appeared!

It had been stirred out of its nest and was now sizing up the interloper, which had not noticed the tiny rodent. Don's movement through the attic, though, caught the attention of the mouse. As Don closed in on it's and Gabriella's location, that's when the tiny creature made it's move. It scurried right passed Gabriella's position. It ran right over her feet as it dashed away from her and the other intruder. The girl tried to stifle her response, but it was too late.

Leaping up in vocal surprise at the mouse, Gabriella stood like a statue before Don! She saw that he was about fifteen feet away and seemed relieved to have her standing before him. The look on his face said as much. But the moment Gabriella was exposed, she swore under her breath. She had been so surprised. Mice normally didn't bother her, but its sudden appearance was startling. Cursing herself, she sized up where Don was and where that new exit might be. She knew he had toppled the armoire. Therefore, Gabriella assumed she would have to maneuver quickly around the mess to make it out the second exit.

That is, if she could get passed Don first!

He noticed her eyes dart in the direction of the now broken wardrobe and the second attic door. Don warned her, " I know you're considering the door by the garage, but I want you to be aware you will not make it. I am better equipped and more experienced than you are! It would go well for you to concede this ridiculous game and act your age. " He was still thinking about the professor's health and he was concerned for his friend. He fingered the dart in his coat pocket. He really did not want to knock the young woman out, but if she persisted...

No response. She just stood there, unable to say anything. Gabriella started to shake in fear, the lump in her throat now growing considerably larger.

Continuing his plea, Don entreated, " I know that my brother and I look very different to you. We will not harm you - I can assure you of that. As you can see, we have a lot in common!" he said brightly, hoping she would respond in some way. When Gabriella didn't, he sighed and aimed for her heart, "The professor should not see you get carried out of here. You need to be strong for him, regardless of how you feel right now." Don tried to appeal to her intellect and, again, how she felt for the man downstairs. "I promise you this, Gabriella. I will let you call him as often as you want. And when he is better, either I will have him flown out to California or I will fly you back personally myself for you to see him. I give you my word!" He was sincere - and Gabriella could sense it. Drat that gift of hers, she thought angrily!

She had been baited. She knew this person was right - as strange as he looked to her. How upsetting it would be for her father to see her get carried out of the house. And how would they do that anyway? Would they tie her up? Maybe they would drug her? She didn't know. But, Don's words finally penetrated Gabriella's stubborn resolve.

Her eyes welled up. She shook more as she tried to fight back the deluge. She tried very hard! But the overall experience of being chased, cornered, and found out, not to mention the intense emotions over the past two weeks, finally took its toll. She sat back down behind the desk in a heap of sobs, leaning against the wall behind her. "I don't want to go!" she wailed, burying her face into her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs in despair. She then felt arms around her shoulders as Don came over to comfort. He crouched down next to her and let her cry where she was for a moment.

"The professor would not have involved us unless he trusted us - you do realize that, don't you?" Don implored softly. He watched her intently and felt a wave of compassion for her. Though he was still thoroughly angry with her, he could understand her perspective with the strangeness of it all. Living her entire life up to this moment with a human and without the stimulation of others would stifle anyone's maturity and outlook on life in general. He was trying to understand her.

Gabriella did not respond; she was terrified with this creature, this turtle, sitting so close to her, touching her. Yet, she could not help crying! Gabriella had lost all control at that point.

Don started to help her up, but then Gabriella panicked and resisted, pulling away. "NO!" she screamed, sobbing all the more. She tried to push him back, but Don was strong - amazingly strong compared to the professor. She grabbed one of the legs of the desk in her frantic attempt to resist him and wrapped herself around it as much as possible.

However, she was completely unprepared for the strength that Don exhibited. Without so much as a grunt, he pulled Gabriella up to a stand. She deliberately collapsed, trying her best to thwart his efforts, but Don then swept her up into his arms. He did it so fast Gabriella was stunned. Suddenly, there was no more fight left in her, not when Don made it look so easy to subdue her. She crumbled in his arms and wept.

He carried her over to the bedroom attic door and called out to Raph, " I have her. Stand back, I'm going to drop the stairs down." and then he released the latch with his foot. The stairs gracefully dropped to the floor of the closet below. Careful not to bang Gabriella's head or his own, Don made his way down.


	3. Oysters and Other Things to Be Afraid Of...

"I can't say it enough how important it is for you to say your goodbyes in a way that will minimize your father's stress levels!" Don began. " You are not stupid! And, you are certainly old enough to behave better than you have!" He was calm and in control, now, but he allowed just a hint of his anger to seep through his words. There wasn't going to be any slack for this child of an adult that sat before him!  
  
  
  
Gabriella was sitting on her bed, listless from the emotional turmoil. She had finally stopped crying and was doing her best to control the sporadic shudders that shook her.  
  
Don was sitting down on Gabriella's vanity chair across from her. He was leaning forward towards her as he spoke, his arms crossed and resting on his knees. He studied her intently, looking for some indication that she understood the gravity of the situation.  
  
However, Gabriella's eyes were lowered as she stared at her hands in her lap. She just couldn't bring herself to look at him. Don was the most intimidating creature she had ever met in her entire life! Never had she ever thought that there could be people stranger than herself! Raph was standing by her trunk and he was no less terrifying!  
  
  
  
Don asked her, " We've put everything back into the trunk that was on the floor. Is there anything else you would like to bring with you?"  
  
She looked over at the trunk, now turned so she could see into it. Most of what Gabriella cared about or owned in the way of books, clothing, and other items, were already packed. She solumnly shook her head 'no'. She scrunched her face a little, trying to control the emotions still raging within her. Had it been the professor, she wouldn't have minced words about what she was feeling. But, these strangers terrified her. Between what they looked like and the strength that Don had demonstrated to her - Gabriella knew she was outmatched!  
  
The two turtles carried her trunk down to the foyer and out to the car. It took both of them, grunting at each step, both complaining about the numerous 'kitchen sinks' she must have packed.   
  
" Wha' does she have in here, a body??" Raph complained.  
  
" Getting old, are we?" Don teased, grunting just as much  
  
" Hey, look at you - you're sweat'n, too, you ol' dinosaur!" Raph laughed back.  
  
Gabriella was still distressed to be sent away, but she was amused by their banter just the same. It was not lost on her that these strangers were more related to her than the professor! However, she was still confused as to how - and, for the moment, she didn't care.   
  
Unknown to her, the professor had requested that she get to know the rest of them in California first before being told who her biological father was. Don had agreed reluctantly. He thought it might have make the tranistion easier if Gabriella knew she was Raphael's daughter. But, Don honored his friend's request and insisted to the rest of the family in California that they do the same. It was harder for Raph, though. Especially now!  
  
  
  
To Gabriella, however, they were still strangers and in her opinion, rude and forceful! Though she was curious, the girl could care less at that point what connection she had with them! She refused to look at them and stood next to the professor, clinging to him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, talking softly about how much he loved her. Gabriella stood there trying not to cry, but her tears managed to stream down her light green face anyway.   
  
As they stood on the front porch, Gabriella hugged again the only father she had ever known. Perry hugged her back with a strength that she hadn't experienced in quite a while. Though he was frail, his own feelings for her gave him one last resolve to express it.   
  
There was so many emotions roiling within her, she was unable to talk, to say her final words of goodbye to him. But, it wasn't really necessary with the look of absolute dispare clearly evident upon her tear-stained face. The professor told her everything would work out, and that he loved her very much. All Gabriella could do was nod and allow a few more tears to escape. Perry wiped them away and, cupping her chin with one hand to raise her face up to meet his gaze, told her, " I love you, my dear daughter! Don't ever forget that!" He paused, looking over at his friends, and then back to Gabby, whispering, "And please try hard to cooperate! They have nothing but the best of intentions for you!" He smiled at her.  
  
Raphael and Don watched silently while the goodbyes were being said. Raph was moved by the girl's situation, but Don remained stoic and determined. He was not too happy at the moment with her. What he saw was an undisciplined young woman without self control. Don decided in that moment her life was about to change and in a very dramatic way - if he had anything to say about it!   
  
Looking at his old friend, he felt nothing but appreciation for the man who had been a positive force in his life. Don owed Perry much for giving him reasons to believe in himself. He had a kindred spirit with the man; someone who was intensely interested in figuring things out the same way he did. The professor was, in Don's opinion, a mentor in ways that Splinter could never have been, though he loved his own father as much as Gabriella loved hers! But, now, Perry was very ill and his obstinant daughter had done little good for him this day! Normally very patient, Don could only seeth inside!  
  
After a while, they managed to get Gabreilla into the car. It wasn't that she fought them, but her attachment to the professor was strong. She had coerced a few more minutes with her father than Don wanted to give to her, which only darkened his mood considerably. Once in the car, she sat as close to the door as she could, watching Don talk with the professor while the two of them stood on the front porch. Raph was already in the vehicle, taking the front passanger seat instead of sitting in the back. He tried to talk to Gabriella, but she virutally ignored him. She couldn't take her eyes off of Professor Perry.   
  
Don seemed to be doing quite a bit of talking and she noticed the professor nod as if in agreement. "What are they talking about?" she asked herself. She saw her father look at her and the sadness in his face was very evident. In that instant Gabriella regretted being so resistant. A sudden wave of guilt swept over her and she fought the urge to cry. But, no way would she do so here in a car with these creatures!   
  
She wanted to go back to her father and tell him how much she loved him, something she was too overwhelmed to say earlier. Gabriella tried to open the door, but it was locked! She attempted to work the lever, but it was either stuck or the safety had been activated. Gabriella looked up at the man behind the steering wheel in the font seat. She noticed that Thomas, who had initially met her first, was watching her through the rearview mirror. He was watching her very intently, too, which made her skin crawl. Raph seemed to be aware of what she was doing as well, since he had his head slightly turned in her direction.   
  
Avoiding the valet's stare, Gabriella went back to looking out the window and saw that Don was not there on the stoop anymore. The professor stood by himself and waved at her. She mouthed the words she wanted to say to him and he responded in kind. She fought the tears, fought the need to cry; she would not reduce herself to weeping - not now!   
  
The door opposite from her in the back seat opened up and Don slipped in, closing and then locking the car door. Gabby's heart started to race as she realized that this was the moment she had been dreading. Up until Don entered the car, there was still hope. Now that he sat next to her, she could feel nothing but dispare and panic. Gabriella looked at her door again, then up at Thomas - who was still observing her - and then looked out her window and saw the professor still on the front porch. A single tear managed it's escape down Gabriella's face as she mouthed "I Love You" once more to her father, shuddering from the pent up emotions. He smiled sadly at her and nodded. She grimmaced in her attempt to keep the remaining deluge at bay and then Thomas put the car into gear!  
  
As the sedan pulled away from the house and down the driveway, the girl waved meekly back at her father, not knowing if it would be the last time she would see him or her home. It overwhelmed her. Gabriella clutched her backpack fiercly, her nightgown and a change of clothes for the next day tucked inside. Everything else that she owned or cared about - other than the professor - was in the rear of the car in her trunk . Looking back once more at her home, she held in check her turbulent emotions. Gabriella's home had held so many memories for her.   
  
She had learned how to sing in that house and, until recently, was still being taught by Mrs. Cannes down the street. The fact that this woman was sightless made her a perfect teacher for Gabriella! She was a petit woman, maybe a bit taller than herself, with graying hair. She had lost her sight, she had explained, in an accident. Though Mrs. Cannes had sung professionally, she said it was the bars and clubs that attracted her. Yet, Gabriella thought her teacher had the talent to sing at Carnegie Hall or the Metropolitan Opera House! Mrs. Cannes had just laughed at the idea!   
  
Gabriella thought wistfully about her teacher and hoped the professor would be able to get in touch with her. It was just within the last couple weeks that she had stopped coming. Gabriella missed her terribly, but her father stated that she had health problems to deal with.   
  
  
  
Maneuvering through traffic and finally merging onto the main highway to Hartford, the sedan rode comfortably on the asphalt. There were a few words spoken between Raph and Don, but Gabriella was oblivious to their conversation. She was lost in a tempestuous sea of thoughts and emotion that seemed ready to engulf her.  
  
In one moment she was angry, angrier than she'd ever been in her entire life! The way her father had kept hidden his friendship with this Don and Raphael was just incredibly insensitive to her. Why hadn't the professor told her about them before now? Maybe over time, Gabriella thought, she would have become accustomed to their strangeness. But, to spring them suddenly upon her like the way her father did just irriated Gabriella to no end. Yet, in almost in the same instant, a sadness so deep it was suffocating, seemed to overtake her and Gabriella thought for sure she was drowning! She was already missing the professor terribly. In an instant Gabriella would have forgiven him of deceiving her if only she could go back! She hugged her backpack tighter, trying to control the panic that wanted to overtake her.  
  
  
  
As the scenery swept by, she noticed that the trees were starting to turn their autumn hues. Fall was so beautiful and for a moment, she let go of her anger. She loved all the different colors that this time of year brought with it! She usually didn't have the luxury of seeing them during the day, unless the professor felt like taking a drive. Gabriella was fully aware of her uniqueness and would not have tolerated well the stares from people. She was used to tinted windows, which the car she was currently riding in had in abundance! Shielded behind it, she felt more at ease looking out and enjoying scenery, people notwithstanding. She did wish, though, that she were with the professor in his car rather that where she was presently!  
  
Don sat stoically next to the other rear passenger door opposite Gabriella. Once they were well on their way, he went into a quiet meditation. He was sorely irritated with this girl and it appalled him that she would treat this friend of his so shabbily! Perry had been a role model for Don, which encouraged him to pursue his inventions and ideas, ultimately making him wealthy beyond measure. His affluence brought him power, as well, which he wielded carefully, always focusing on improving life in and around those he loved and card for. His positive impact on the world in general had been considerable, the resulting respect he garndered allowing him freedom to move among humans at will. He was highly respected!   
  
Consequently, Don's concern for the professor's health enabled him to procure one of the worlds leading authorities on the type of cancer he had. There would be no charge to the professor as Don would be accepting all the bills. He had high hopes that this team of doctors at the hospital in New York would perform a miracle. Don hoped to do likewise with Gabriella and her new life awaiting her in California! Based on his observation today, his success would take more than a miracle to make the necessary changes in this young hybred!  
  
Considering her, Don was was very dissappointed. He purposely refused to look at Gabriella as she continued to stare out the car window. He was usually quite patient, but her irrepsonsible behavior back at the house, given her father's health, was intolerable!   
  
"She should have known it would upset him! What was she thinking? Who cares what we look like? Didn't she have a mirror in her own bedroom, for pity sake!" Don thought angrily. But, it would do little good in acclimating this young woman next to him into the family if he were to continue being angry with her. Don had to get back some measure of personal control, so he deepened his meditation even more!  
  
They were into the drive about thirty minutes when Raph cleared his throat and asked, " So, you needing something to eat there, Gabs?"   
  
She didn't hear him as he had clipped short her name and she didn't recognize it. Plus, she was deep into watching the landscape with the farms and other things she rarely saw. Gabriella loved the horses and the cows, but the sheep were odd creatures, looking more like roaming carpets to her. She was far off in another place entirely, trying to forget the chase, the car, these strange people sitting here with her, missing the professor.....  
  
Don looked over at her and stated cooly, " Raphael asked you something, Gabriella. It is very rude to not answer!" He was finally feeling a little more settled, but not entirely.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry....wh..what did you ask?" she inquired weakly, turning towards Raph and trying to keep her despair from showing.  
  
" I asked if you were hungry." Raph repeated softly, noticing her eyes had welled up again.  
  
" Ah, not at the moment, thank you." she replied softly, turning back to the car window. A single tear ran down her cheek.   
  
  
  
Raph sighed and turned back around, " Well, I'm hungry! Say, Thomas, find us a quick drive through before we hit Bradley International, will ya?"   
  
But, Don suggested, " Why don't we eat in rather than do fast food. I know of a restaurant close to Bradley. The Blue Pelican. It's dark inside and they know me there. Won't be any trouble for us and we have some time."   
  
Gabriella turned sharply towards Don, obvious panic in her voice, " We're ... not going inside are we? Can't we have - ah, - Thomas go in and get take out??" She was clearly alarmed.  
  
" No, they don't do take out at this restaurant. We'll go inside." Don said calmly, not even looking at her. He knew that the professor never took Gabriella out to restaurants, but would order take-out. Don was also aware that Gabriella's anxiety just went up - considerably! He prepared for another battle!   
  
They drove for a while and then after they had been in Hartford for a few minutes, the sedan pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. Thomas took the car around to the back where there was a spot reserved for customers that were friends of the proprioter, of which Don was one. The owner always made sure his staff paid special attention to Don whenever he would dine there.  
  
Gabriella's breathing began to labor as she fought the anxiety that started to build up within her. She did not want to get out of the car. She didn't have her hooded cape, which she wore religiously whenever she went public. Don had put the cape in the trunk when he replaced all the clothes that she had taken out in her desperate attempt to delay her departure.   
  
Gabriella decided she would stay in the car while the others had their meal. She wasn't hungry so therefore she didn't feel it especially important for her to join them.   
  
  
  
However, that was not what Don had in mind.  
  
  
  
" Gabriella, I'm not going to ask you again! I will literally pull you out of that car and carry you into the restaurant if you do not do as I say!" Don's gradually rising voice was evidence he was quickly losing his patience - again! He was already ten minutes into trying to extracate Gabriella from the back seat. Just when he had regained a measure of his own self control, she went into one of her fits about leaving the car. Don's composure thoroughly tanked!   
  
She had begged him to get the hooded coat for her from the trunk, but he had turned her down. He told her she didn't need it. She had then replied back, yelling, " DON'T TELL ME WHAT I NEED!!" The glare he gave her after her loud rebuttal terrified her. She was refusing, now, to even look at him.   
  
Don knew about the coat, knew that the professor had insisted she wear it whenever she would go out. But, it was no longer necessary, not with him and his brother there to protect her! Don also realized how spoiled Gabriella was. He was not going to satisfy her demands, especially since she had yelled at him. He was not going to be as lenient with her as her father had been!  
  
  
  
Gabriella had her arm wrapped up in the car's shoulder harness to secure herself inside the sedan. She leaned into the door as hard as she could at the opposite side from where Don stooped.   
  
Finally, Thomas spoke to him and took him aside. There was some subtle dialog between the two and then, after a moment, Don grunted and Thomas went to the rear of the car, popping the back up. He rummaged around for a moment, found what he was looking for, and then gently closed the lid. He handed Don what he found.  
  
The next thing Gabriella knew, the hooded cape was thrown at her. Don glared from his side of the car, saying, "Put it on and don't take your time either!"  
  
  
  
She gulped and deftly put her cape on, covering her head with the attached hood. She wrapped herself tightly with the accomanying belt and then hesitantly moved over to the opened doorway. Don had his fill of her and was already walking towards the restaurant in a huff. Thomas, though, met her at the opened door.  
  
He offered Gabriella's his hand. She hesitantly took it, allowing him to help her out of the car. She was more used to humans than with either of the turtles, so Thomas had wisely volunteered to act as go-between. So far, his insight was proving to be beneficial!  
  
  
  
" Oh, my gloves!!" she cried. She saw Don's back stiffen as he continued across the parking lot, but he did not slow down his pace towards the restaurant.  
  
" Hey, it's enough he let you have the cape. I wouldn't go asking for anything else, okay!" Raph whispered sternly from the other side of her. Gabriella glared at him defiantly, but then realized it was a moot point; he seemed just as intimidating as Don did! She quickly moved closer to Thomas and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. Then she followed him towards the restaurant with Raph bringing up the rear.  
  
The restaurant was dark, as Don had said, and, fortunately, not very busy. It was still a little early for the dinner crowd, too. He had a secluded booth far in the back where the lights were dimmed and it also afforded a view of anyone coming or going. For those that needed it, the level of secruity there was high.   
  
Don insisted that Gabriella sit between Thomas and Raph and not next to him. Gabriella ignored him, slightly offended by Don's comments, and sat closer to Thomas than Thomas felt comfortable. He looked at Don, who only smirked at him, amused by his valet's perdictament. "Lucky you!" he said quietly to the man. Thomas rolled his eyes in consternation and resigned himself to be Gabriella's support.  
  
  
  
Gabriella had rarely looked at a menu before and most of those she was familiar with were the kind the professor would bring home. They were always for take out, though.  
  
  
  
This menu was a work of art, however! It was written in French and she delighted in quietly reading it aloud to herself. Her diction was flawless and the accent pure Parisian. Don was mildly impressed, though still bothered with her. " How many languages do you speak, Gabriella?" he asked as he purused his own menu, not looking up.   
  
Gabriella stopped and went silent. She was clearly uncomfortable talking about it, especially to him. Don encouraged her, " It's all right; I won't bite!" and he smiled thinly. She wasn't so sure he wouldn't!  
  
" Nine." she finally said, so softly they could barely hear her.   
  
" NINE?" Raph exclaimed rather loudly.   
  
  
  
Gabriella jumped a little in surprise.  
  
" You speak nine languages? Which ones?" he asked, truely intrigued. He was watching her a little more intently than she felt comfortable. He appeared to delight in staring at her, it seemed to Gabriella. This only irritated her all the more - which was obvious to Raphael. He was somewhat amused by her predictament, though sympathetic with her forced relocation.  
  
Gabriella swallowed, and then recited them, " French, German, Hebrew, Russian, Mandarine Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, and Navajo."   
  
  
  
The last language piqued Don's curiousity. He laid his menu down on the table and looked over at her, asking, " Why Navajo?"  
  
Afraid not to answer, Gabriella explained softly, " While studying U.S. history, I was facinated that during World War 2, America used the Navajo language as a means to get messages passed the enemy and to the appropriate allied troops. I thought it quite an ingenious strategy." she paused and then reflected, gaining a bit more confidence, " I happen to love history. I've memorized many books regarding such, as well as novels like War and Peace, Das Boot, Patton, Sun-tzu's Art of War in it's original mandarine text, and a host of others." she smiled faintly.   
  
Little did she know that those sitting with her had waged wars themselves and in that moment she had won a small bit of admiration from them.   
  
But, Don was further intrigued, " You've read the Sun-Tzu's Art of War - in it's original text? How, may I ask?"  
  
Gabriella replied quietly, " The professor has a friend at the college who teaches Asian history and he had a copy of it. He loaned it out to us so I could read it. It's a very interesting piece, albeit, quite brutal. But, then, things like that were common twenty-four hundred years ago."   
  
For a moment, the others at the table were quiet, contemplating the reality that there was more to this stubborn young woman than previously thought.   
  
The next question Don asked her almost made Raph jump, " Do you know of your origins, Gabriella?"  
  
She sat there pondering the question. She wasn't sure exactly what kind of answer he was expecting, so she recited what the professor had always told her, " I am a hybred - a mix between reptile and human. I've studied the genetics myself based on the professor's findings and it's a nearly fifty fifty split on the genetic table."  
  
  
  
Don seemed pleased by Gabriella's response. However, much to Raphael's obvious discomfort, Don asked another question, " Did the professor ever talk about your mother?"   
  
  
  
" Only that she died after having me. Something about a fire... I'm not too sure. I never knew her so I just left it at that. Why do you ask?" Gabriella asked.  
  
" Just wondering what all you know about - you! " Don explained casually. He looked over at her through slitted eyes, wondering what else she knew.  
  
  
  
She felt there was more to his reason that simply to find out what she knew about herself. But, Gabriella was still very uncomfortable where she was sitting and decided to shelve her concerns for later.  
  
Just then, the waiter came to take their order. Gabby shrunk back into her hood to hide as much of herself as possible. Don noticed her reaction and wanted dearly to yank the garment right off of her, but resisted. Maybe years ago he would have done the same to conceal himself, but he had gone out of his way to overcome not only his fear of that but the reaction from others as well. Gabriella's behavior reminded him of those very insecure times! It would take a while for her to adjust." he reasoned. He sighed and let her be.  
  
Don addressed the waiter by name, since he knew him, and gave his order. Then Steve went around to the others, finally stopping at Gabriella. She was quiet, unaware that the waiter was anticipating her order.   
  
  
  
" Gabriella, he wants to know what you would like. Have you made your selection?" Don asked softly, trying to remain patient.  
  
She looked at the menu with the beautiful words and realized she hadn't give it much thought. She understood the selections but she never had any of them before. Finally, she spied the first thing that seemed familiar and ordered it.  
  
  
  
" Are you sure you want those? They're on the half-shell, you know." Don explained.   
  
" Sure, ah, I've had oysters before! " Gabriella replied. Then, she said to the waiter, " Oh and a salad, too, if you please! No dressing."  
  
  
  
Don wasn't so sure she had these particular oysters, so he was looking forward to the delivery. His mood had lightened up a bit, especially over the history lesson, but the oysters were certainly going to be the kicker. He could hardly wait.  
  
A while later, their meals were served to them. Gabriella just stared at her plate! They jiggled! She had never had oysters that jiggled. What was wrong with them? She looked appalled. They almost looked - raw! Who in their right mind would eat something like this raw?   
  
She had tried to eat one of them, stabbing it with her fork, but the utensil couldn't penetrate the meat and the fork bounced back. She heard what she thought was a suppressed chuckle, but when she looked to see who had uttered it, the faces at her table were expressionless as they considered their own meals.   
  
Don then told her that she had to use the shell and then quickly pour the oysters into her mouth and swallow immediately. He took one of hers and showed her how. She grimmaced as she watched him just swallow it. She then took a shell up to her mouth, watching the oyster jiggle again. Gabriella almost decided to just do it, but she just couldn't follow through. She put the shell back down on her plate, thorougly offended.  
  
Raph was watching her out of the corner of his eye, clearly amused but not saying anything. He remembered too well back at the house how his laughter affected Gabriella. He focused on his own meal, instead.  
  
Thomas decided the best course of action was to just worry about his own meal, that way he might remain in Don's employment longer. He shuddered at one point, claiming to have caught a chill, but the turtles knew he had done a remarkable job at swallowing a laugh.  
  
Don was doing his best not to snigger out loud. He knew from the start that she had something else in mind. Finally, after enjoying her reaction for probably a little too long, he called the waiter over and requested that her oysters be cooked.   
  
  
  
" Did they forget to?" She asked as her plate of Oysters Rockefeller were taken back to the kitchen.  
  
Stifling a laugh, Don explained, his voice considerably lighter and his smile wide, "Oysters Rockefeller are usually eaten raw, Gabriella. It's considered a delicacy!"  
  
  
  
" Oh....will the chef be offended then about cooking them?" she asked, concerned.  
  
" It's his job to make sure you like his food - even if a food that is usually uncooked is requested otherwise. I know the proprietor and the chef is aware that we are here. He won't make a fuss, believe me!" Don assure her.  
  
The oysters were soon returned, cooked to perfection, as far as Gabriella was concerned. She remained quiet throughout the rest of the meal.  
  
  
  
Don and Raph talked about the other members of their family, with Thomas occassionally interjecting some task that needed to be done once they returned to California. He had family in San Francisco and would only stay the one night, returning to his home with the sedan until called for by Don.   
  
Don was planning on being in one place for a while to set certain 'things' in order. He had looked over at Gabriella when he mentioned that fact, which only caused her to shrink back into her hood all the more. She didn't know what he had meant by that, but she did remember how sad her father appeared while Don was talking to him back at the house. If he was telling him how things were going to be in California concerning her, it didn't seem to be good news at all! At least by the way the professor had reacted! If Gabriella could feel even more dispare, she was feeling it now!  
  
While the others talked among themselves, she remembered what the professor had told her, that when in the company of people you don't know, always listen! Though she never thought she'd ever have to put it into practice, she found his advice invaluable for the moment.  
  
Names were mentioned within the conversation between the two turtles. There was a Mike in California who, if she understood correctly, was married to a Rahab. Mike seemed to be their brother. He and Rahab had some kids, one of whom was a daughter - Gaylay? - who was working on the east coast at one of Don's labs.   
  
Don also seemed to be quite wealthy, as he mentioned several world wide businesses he owned personally and would be visiting soon. He also seemed to command quite a bit of respect. The personel at the restaurant practically bent over backwards for him during their meal. Added to that the fact that Don and Raph didn't wear any covering, other than the coat Don wore, impressed Gabriella considerably. Still, she needed her cape and there would be no way she would EVER go out in public without it.   
  
There was another brother in Japan - Leo - who was planning on flying back to California with his son, Seth. They were to arrive shortly after Don and Raph return with Gabriella.   
  
She wasn't sure but Seth and Leo seemed to be the more mysterious members of the family. The way Don talked about their trips to Japan, some time spent in Nepal, and other events from the past that were briefly mentioned, she couldn't explain it, but she just felt they were different from the rest.   
  
  
  
After their meal and they returned to the car, Gabriella took the 'window' seat again. She had enjoyed her dinner and found the conversation around the table enlightening. Still, she pined for the professor and, if Don would let her, would return to her home in an instant! Gabriella was starting to feel a little less anxious.   
  
Don had relaxed finally and didn't seem as irritable towards her. Taking time out for a meal seemed to be what was needed. He sensed that Gabriella was less stressed than she was earlier and this encouraged him greatly! He attempted to engage in conversation with her, but she only listened. She would answer questions that he would pose to her, but they were brief and to the point. Though she had finally calmed down a little, Gabriella was still very uncomfortable being so close to him. Don allowed her that. The rest of the ride to their destination went without a hitch .... until Gabriella realized they were at an airport. Under the impression that the sedan would take her to California, her eyes widened in terror. No one had told her how she was going to get there - until now!  
  
" But, I've never been on a plane before!!! Can't we drive?!!" she was clinging to the far side of the car again, holding onto the seat belt for security. There was a subtle hint of terror in her voice which was gradually growing with each passing second. Hearing the other jets take off only made things worse for her. Being parked so close to a jet - Don's jet, no less, that was warming up - only intensified Gabriella's panic!  
  
Raph was now trying to get her out of the car this time since Don really had no desire for a repeat performance like what he had at the Blue Pelican. Thomas was busy elsewhere, seeing to things on the jet.   
  
Raph entreated, " Look, we're not going to bite! We're the good guys, okay! You can hold my hand if you want. You're going to be all right! Don's had the plane completely checked over!" Raph pleaded. She cringed, her eyes closed. " He has a great pilot! Raph sighed.  
  
"But I've NEVER FLOWN BEFORE!" she cried. " NO, I won't go. NO way!!" she began to sob. The jet's engines were almost screaming " hurry, hurry, hurry!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the door Gabriella was leaning into opened with a rush. She nearly toppled out in the process! However a pair of strong arms grabbed her up! It happened so fast she didn't have enough time to tighten her hold on the seatbelt. She was wisked over Don's shoulder as he carried her screaming and kicking towards the jet. He smacked her once on her posterior to quiet her, which successfully stopped her ranting! She was surprised and it put to rest any more outbursts!   
  
Don jumped up the stairs so swiftly Gabriella thought for sure he had sprouted wings and took off like the plane she saw in the distance. She was so surprised over the rush of everything that by the time she realized what had happened, Don had her in her seat, belted in snug.   
  
" ENOUGH of that! We don't have time to hold hands" he said sternly into her face. He then took the seat in front of her. Turning around sharply and, with one finger pointed at her, Don commanded, " Not one word from you! You may ask questions, but no complaining and ABSOLUTELY no crying!!"   
  
Gabriella sat frozen to her seat, totally intimidated and trying her best to keep her eyes from welling up - again! She nodded quickly as if too eager to comply. Don turned back around in his seat and fastened his belt, shaking his head in distain.  
  
Raph eased into the seat beside Gabriella's and patted her hand, giving comfort where much would not have been enough. He belted himself in and tried to make small talk with her, to get her mind off the whine of the engines. She fought the panic of having him beside her and of being on a plane! Her trepidation only increased as the jet started moving. It moved slowly at first, finding the take-off point of departure on the tarmak. She had no idea what to expect, but she was paralyzed with fear.  
  
Gabriella was transfixed by the force Don used to uproot her from the car. It was as if she weighed absolutely nothing at all! The professor had always remarked how substantial she was for her size. Gabriella was petite and lean but she packed the pounds in. She had dense mass, which meant she could still fit into a small dress but yet end up weighing more than a human would for that size. It was just her hybred genetics that explained it all. Yet, Don just up and took her! His strength did more than impress her, it terrified her more than before!  
  
Take off was horribly frightful for her. So much force to get the plane up in the air and then more power to keep it there. Gabriella had studied aerodynamics, but she also had disaster scenarios going through her head as she thought of things that could go wrong! Yet, she kept her silence and was afraid Don would be able to hear her heart beating furiously. She did not want to make any noise at all. She was totally intimidated by Don's words of warning.   
  
Early into the flight, Don did some rummaging around his desk, which was situtated in front and across from them. When he returned to his seat, he only looked at her once, but she turned away, fearful. He had smiled a little then and knew that it was only a matter of time before she got her head on right. But, until then, he was not going to go easy on her. She was way too spoiled and old enough to know better than for him to use the gentle approach. He started making training plans on her behalf.  
  
Don owned a 737, which they were on, and two Lear jets that he had outfitted for his personal use. They As far as the 737's ammenities, it was like a high class motor home, but with wings!! There were bedrooms and a living room. A dining room towards the back where the kitchen was located offered fine eating, if needed. For her first experience in the air, Gabriella realized she was flying in luxury. It still did not quell the anxiety she was feeling, though!   
  
  
  
The seats that they occupied were in the living area. Gabriella had a window seat and after about an hour of not looking out her small round window, she finally peered through it and saw the green fields of Indiana and Ohio flow far beneath her. There was just enough light to illuminate them and they seemed to glow in the late afternoon sun! They weren't as lush as they had been earlier in the year, but for Gabriella's first time, they were mesmerizing. It didn't dawn on her how high up they were until the pilot came on the intercom and announced that they had reached the 36,000 foot cruising level.   
  
" That's nearly - seven miles!" Gabriella's eyes widened with her words, which had an edge of panic on them. Don turned his head slightly in her direction as he sat in the next row. She clamped her mouth shut for what she was going to say next. It would not have been readily accepted by him and she knew it. Gabriella then refrained from saying anything more about flying, about the plane, birds, butterflies - anything with wings. She just sat there - silent.  
  
  
  
For Don, it was a good thing. He had run out of patience with her!  
  
With Raph sitting close beside her and trying his best to acquaint himself with her, Gabriella's fear of him eased up a bit. She was getting used to being in Raph's company, though it would take a while before she would feel that way about Don!   
  
Raph didn't say much about anything in particular, but the focus was not on informing as it was on conforming. He mentioned that the family in California was anxious to meet her, which only filled Gabriella with dread! The thought of more like himself and Don didn't sit well with her. He noticed her recoiling, though she did try not to show it. Still, he wanted to get her used to him and his brother before landing in California and hopefully by then, receptive to the other members of his clan. If she was still resistant to them by then, it would only get worse at Mike's place! Then, Don would have no choice but to take her to his home in San Jose, gradually introducing her to Mike and his family from there.  
  
  
  
Gabriella said very little. She got up once to use the restroom and to retreive a bottle of water from the refrigerator in the back when she was told to help herself. There would be no one to 'baby' her, was what Don had quipped. His words made Gabriella rage inside, but she dared not express it considering how angry Don showed he could get. Certainly she was outmatched in that department!  
  
After some time, Gabriella fell asleep, exhausted from her turbulent day. She slept until the plane found the updrafts of the Sierras in California. The lurching and swaying woke her up sharply and she found a whole new reason to hate flying all over again! 


	4. They Have TAILS!

I have pumped up the dialog from this point on. The first three chapters were to set up the attitude and the angst that Gabriella is going through. I do tend to overstate things, so please forgive me if I've succeeded in doing that! :0) I also tend to over-explain scenes; my feeble attempt to make things as clear as mud! LOL Either way, this is- after all- my first fanfic. So, one cannot expect to do it right the first time! Well, some may - as I have perused other writings in this site and found some first-timers with excellent fics!! Yes, I finally spelled `peruse' correctly! I knew how before, but that `u' sneaked in there unexpectedly!! There may be other spelling `oops' and maybe a word or two I neglected to delete when I proof-read my work before uploading it. It happens - so, as Raph would say, deal with it! I mean that in the kindest way, of course!  
  
Now, on with the story.........  
  
The landing was dreadful, but Gabriella kept herself quiet. It was a windy evening in San Jose and there was one point where the jet lurched in protest. Gabriella let out a short muffled cry, but she quickly put her hand over her mouth. Don never turned his head or indicated that he noticed, however.  
  
Once the plane had stopped, Gabriella exhaled, almost as if she had held her breath for the entire trip!  
  
" Hey, we're here!" Raph reported to her and patted her hand.  
  
  
  
Gabriella nodded weakly, still trying to recover from the experience of landing. She unbuckled herself and then bent down and reached under her seat to grab her coat. But, it was gone! She put it there right after she took it off to visit the restroom. She was desperate! Gabriella looked out the small window and saw people milling around the plane, unloading the luggage and doing whatever they did to planes that arrived. She was feeling herself panic. Then, turning back towards the interior of the plane, she noticed that Raph was no longer sitting next to her.   
  
Don was!  
  
"Lose something?" he asked cooly, clearly aware of her plight. He watched her intently, discerning her next course of action. He saw the panic set it, almost before Gabriella realized it herself.   
  
"Um, yeah....my coat!" she replied weakly.  
  
"Gone!" he announced. He laced his fingers together and lifted his chin up as if to challenge her.  
  
The look of sheer terror was on Gabriella's face, now! " Wh..what do you m..mean, gone?" her voice quivered as her anxiety heightened.  
  
" Gone" Don said simply, but with determination as he looked at her. "Yes, she's definately edging towards critical" he observed silently.  
  
" I- I can't leave this plane without ...." she started to explain.  
  
But he interrupted her, " Maybe in Connecticut, but here in California you will not need it. It's too warm!" Don shifted his position slightly, just in case she decided to bolt. He was ready to catch her if that's what she chose to do.  
  
" I don't CARE! I WANT my cape back." and this time Gabriella was angry, her fear now replaced by indignation as she realized Don had taken it! She glared at him defiantely.  
  
" Too bad! " he said sternly and narrowed his eyes at Gabriella, noticing her attitude. Don then stood up and offered his hand to her.   
  
Gabriella refused it and sat back deeper in her seat, glaring up at him. She was truely afraid of him, but was getting tired of feeling that way! "How dare he...." she began to say to herself, but then......  
  
Without any warning, Don deftly grabbed her arm and hoisted her up so effortlessly and quickly, she was dizzy from the sudden assent. "GABRIELLA, I will not argue with you on this and I will not placate your obstinance! One point of resistance from this moment on and I will have you darted and knocked out. You will have a headache afterwards and will not feel at all well. If you prefer that to gracefully exiting this plane, just let me know!" Don's voice was stern and completely serious.   
  
He waited.  
  
Gabriella gulped and her eyes widened. Gone was her anger! Now she felt that old trepidation coming back again! She actully considered his offer of being knocked out, but then realized she would look so stupid being carried off the jet. The memory of Don hoisting her up and into the plane in Connecticut was still fresh in her mind! Gabriella opted for the more dignified way.   
  
She nodded meekly in his direction and, allowing him to take her hand, was helped out of her seat. He then stepped aside to let her out. He smiled faintly, pleased that she had made the better of the two decisions.   
  
Gabriella did not notice his change in expression, though. She was concerned about something else entirely!  
  
She asked Don, "Where's Raph?" She had wanted to walk out with him since Thomas was already down the stairs and warming up the car. Gabriella looked around but didn't see the other turtle. She had become used to him and was getting a bit aprehensive that he wasn't anywhere nearby.   
  
Don replied, " He's left already."   
  
"Oh...that was quick" was all she said. Gabriella was trying to remember how long she had looked out the window. It didn't seem that long to her and it was quite unsettling to think that Raph could move fast enough to just 'disappear' like he did. Maybe she was more tired that she realized. It was nearly midnight for her since Gabriella was still on Eastern time.  
  
"Yes, he is quick!" Don smiled. " He had an appointment to make."  
  
" Will he be back?" The girl asked softly.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow sometime. " her escort replied evenly. It was good, he thought, that Gabriella was starting to see some comfort in one of them. It was obvious to Don that sitting next to Raphael during the flight had helped Gabriella adjust a little bit to them. Hopefully, it would assist in facilitating her to accept Mike and his family, too!  
  
With a sinking heart, Gabriella was realizing that she would be walking out with Don, which only made her more ill at ease! Especially how he had threatened to dart her!   
  
With much trepidation, Gabriella descended the stairs gingerly, trying not to look around. She could sense Don behind her, following her from behind. What was worse, she could 'feel' his eyes on her back and it was most disconcerting! He was on his cell phone and talking in a hushed whisper as he monitored Gabriella's progress down the steps.   
  
However, because of not having her cape to hide within, Gabriella was too nervous to pick up on his conversation.   
  
Once on the tarmac, she instictively hunched her shoulders out of insecurity of not having her hooded coat! There were so many people milling around her direct vicinity that it made her edgy. Suddenly, Gabriella flinched backward when one attendent walked innocently by her. But, he paid her no mind, which was just fine with her! However, Don continued walking, which forced Gabriella to pick up her pace a bit so that she wouldn't get run into by him!   
  
  
  
The jet had been parked near a hanger where it would be stored until the next time it was needed. Gabriella saw a limousine sitting just a few yards away, but it seemed like a hundred yards to her with being out in the open like she was! Thomas was there and as Gabriella reached the vehicle, he opened the rear passenger door. She smiled weakly and thanked him. He nodded back and returned the expression. "You're going to be fine, Miss!" he said encouragingly. Gabriella gulped down her trepidation, not too confident about that!  
  
Finally, once safely hidden in the car, she relaxed. Thomas quickly opened the other door to allow Don to get into the sedan. Then, the valet slid into the driver's seat and started up the engine.  
  
Don seemed fidgity, at first, but then - much to Gabriella's horror - realized he was scooting closer to her! By the time he was settled, Don was sitting right next to Gabriella. She froze! "What is he doing?!" she asked herself. She kept her head facing forward but allowed herself to look out of the corner of her eye at him to see what he would do next. He just sat there, passive, and looking straight ahead, his hands on his lap.   
  
Gabriella didn't understand why he had to sit so close to her and it made her very uncomfortable. Finally, she turned away to look out the tinted window. People were still milling around the jet, getting it ready to be rolled into the hanger. They seemed very efficient at their job. But, most surprisingly, as she thought about it, not at all concerned with her while she was walking from the plane to the limousine! It gave her something to consider; maybe California was used to Don and his family! Maybe she could get used to them, as well?! It was certainly food for thought!  
  
  
  
The car started to move and before too long, Thomas had them cruising along the main highway. The ride was long. But, it seemed longer to Gabriella with Don sitting so close to her.   
  
"Where exactly are we going?" she asked after a while.  
  
" To my brother's place in Big Sur. I think you will like it there." Don answered her.  
  
His right shoulder was brushed up against hers from the moment they had left the airport. Gabriella had tried to put some space between herself and him, but Don was sitting so close to her, she was unsuccessful. Just being so near to this reptile, this turtle that wouldn't take diddly squat from her, intimidated Gabriella to no end. Because she had been able to manipulate the professor so easily throughout her life, it didn't occur to her until now that he had been too soft with her. She was starting to miss him all over again and felt her throat constrict!   
  
Don had no intentions of making this easy on Gabriella. He had promised the professor he would see to her 'education' and the more uncomfortable he made her, the better his results would be. From the time the jet set down in San Jose, unbekown to Gabriella, her training had commenced! Don's first job was to push her to the point of breaking, to wear down that stubbornness she possessed naturally.  
  
"Why couldn't her father had been Leo or Mike!", Don lamented. But, he knew it was Raph who had been captured so many years before. His brother would most certainly have to get involved with Gabriella's training, as he would better understand her. But, for now, Don's job was to whittle her down to size while he had the time to do so. He had business to attend to the following week, so it was going to be an interesting. if not challenging, experience until then!  
  
  
  
After two hours through south-bound traffic, they connected with Highway 1 and continued their southerly direction. The landscape gave way to the Pacific coastline, with crashing surf on the right side of the car and fields with an occassional city on the left. Gabriella was fascinated with the beach area and it seemed to call to her. She couldn't see too much because it was dark, but the phosphorus in the waves intrigued her. She pushed her face closer to the window to see past the tint, totally transfixed by the scenery.   
  
Before too long, they were traveling through a large city and then soon after that a smaller town. The town had a quaint feel to it with a bit more foot traffic than the larger cities had. This forced Thomas to slow their progress. It was late, so there were few people milling outside the shops and along the walkways. Still, there was enough to force Gabriella to shrink back into her seat! As a result, she found herself nestling into Don's side. Gabriella was between a rock and a hard place in that moment. She was afraid of both the people and the person sitting next to her. But, right now, Don was the lesser of the two 'evils'.  
  
Don smiled. Out of compassion, he put his arm across her shoulders to comfort. He would have opted for a less aggressive approach to this young hybred, prefering a gentle kindness like he showed his niece, Gaele. But, Gaele had been trained long before he had come into her life, so there hadn't been any need to be overly stern with her.   
  
However, with Gabriella, in all his years he had never experienced anyone so obstinent - other than Raphael! It was going to be a difficult process for everyone, but most definately for her. He sighed at the thought and hoped, really hoped, that she would realize her uniqueness and accept her place in his family. Otherwise, they where all going to be in for quite a ride!!  
  
Feeling Don's arm embrace her, Gabriella recoiled. However, he held on, gently and affectionately rubbing her right arm. She was confused completely now! His conduct towards her in contrast to his previously harsh behavior was just too extreme. Though she did not find his comfort offensive, she just didn't know how to react to it! Finally, she resigned herself to where she was and allowed his affection.  
  
Despite her fear of him, Gabriella was starting to get a little more used to Don. It wasn't lost on her that they was related in some fashion. It was just that she had never seen anyone quite like him or Raphael before today. Though the professor had never directly told her, Gabriella truely thought herself unique and one of a kind. To know that there were others like herself, but not quite like herself, frightened her. But, the greatest concern she had for the moment was what they would be expecting from her!  
  
About thirty minutes south from the little town, Thomas turned the car left and up onto a private road. The area was guarded by the biggest trees Gabriella had ever seen! They were huge compared to what she was used to back in Connecticut. She could make out only their base in the darkness whenever the sedan's headlights would illuminate them. But what she did observe caused her to gasp. The trees were as wide, if not wider, than the car she rode in was long! She was speechless and wondered excitedly how tall they would have to be in relation to their width! Gabriella relaxed even more, becoming distracted from who she was sitting next to by what she was seeing through the car's window. Don sensed it immediately, sighing in relief. Hopefully, he thought to himself, she was starting to calm down  
  
They evenutally came upon a rod iron fence that stretched left and right as far as the eye could see, disappearing into the thick grove of trees. Once the security gate opened, the road contined through the forest of tall redwoods.   
  
Just before the house came into view, the driveway opened up to an expanse of lawns and landscaped meadows. There were lights here and there to illuminate the yard and for an instant, Gabriella caught sight of a small herd of deer. She leaned forward and pressed her face against the window to see them better. The tint of the windows didn't help much, since it was after eleven in the evening. The artificial illumination that was there helped to diminish the darkness, but the animals almost looked ghost-like in the shadows of the trees. At the sound of the car, though, the deer suddenly scattered, bounding into the blackness of the forest. Gabriella had counted ten deer, all together, with some of them being juveniles. She rarely saw such wildlife, other than when she lived in Montana with the professor. During that time, she saw more than she ever had in Connceticut. But it was so long ago she had forgotten about it until now!   
  
Then, the house came into view! It was a house to match the trees, the biggest Gabriella had ever seen up close. To think that she was going to stay the there, excited her. For a moment, she forgot about her home back in Connecticut. Since she was so recluse and housebound due to the professor's need to keep her hidden, a large house like what she was seeing before her was very inviting!   
  
As they closed in on it, the house seem to grow larger. "I've never seen a house that big before!" she exclaimed softly.  
  
"It's about eight thousand square feet. Mike wanted ten thousand, but Rahab didn't want to have to bike from one end to the other just to get to the kitchen!" Don commented, chuckling a little.  
  
Gabby smiled wide at his humor, but then yawned. She then realized how tired she was, even with the nap she took on the plane. "Must be the time difference." she said to herself. She thought about it and realized that it would be two in the morning back in Connecticut. Then, she thought of the professor. Her excitement over the trees and the big house waned just a bit. But they had finally reached the mansion and were now maneuvering around the right side of the house. Gabriella's attention was now on who would be there to greet her!  
  
Thomas drove the car in behind the garage that was to the right of the house and along it's side. He moved the car under a canopy that seemed intentionally set up just for the sedan. Beyond that was a garden and then just passed the garden was a cottage. It was relatively small compared to the main house, but was of decent size. Perfect for overnight guests, all in all.  
  
Gabriella thought the overall archetecture was interesting. From her channel surfing with cable television in Connecticut, she occassially would watch the home shows. She decided that the cottage style was Mediteranean and it matched the much larger house in design. There were verandas both on the second and first story of the mansion and one that wrapped around the single story cottage home. She liked both houses very much and wondered which of the two she would be sleeping in tonight. Don was right, she was going to like Mike's place afterall!  
  
No one met them, however. They had come upon the home while everyone was asleep, it appeared. It was well passed 11 in the evening and a Sunday to boot. So, Gabriella wasn't too surprised and not too dissapointed for the lack of greeting.  
  
While she had slept on the plane, Don had called ahead to tell Mike not to make a great big fuss over their arrival. He explained to him what transpired at the Professors home and how difficult Gabriella had been. Much to Don's chagrine, Mike had busted up laughing, thinking of Raph getting his dues with not only having a son with an attitude, but now a daughter! He thought that pretty amusing until he was told that Gabriella would be staying with them rather than at Don's house in San Jose!  
  
That sobbered Mike up pretty fast!  
  
" Ah, Don - we just got Devon where he's actually hospitable!" Mike complained.   
  
Mike had given Devon a job at his music studio a few years before and found, to his delight, that the boy was truely gifted in management! He didn't manage right away, but seemed willing to work his first position as music filer as if that were the highest rung in the success ladder. Before too long, though, he proved himself invaluable in many other ways. It seemed to also generate an improvement in their difficult relationship. But, there was still some work to be done with Devon and his dad, Raphael.  
  
" She needs to be around people like us, Mike. I need your gym. Plus, the overall expanse of your place will be an asset in calming her down. I don't need her in a large town where she could get lost. Or, worse, if she happens to run away!" was Don's reason.   
  
Mike had finally found the logic in it, but said, "I'm fine with it, but you better square it with Rahab first!! Otherwise, you'll be on her bad side - and you know better than to go there, Bro!"   
  
Don never did enjoy having to facing Rahab. Despite the fact that she was bascially unskilled in the 'arts, she had proven herself to be more than a match for him when it came to words and getting things done her way! He admired her greatly, but she was still a formidable combatent in discourse! He was always baffled by the way she could get him to jump at her beck and call!   
  
Fortunately, after Mike put her on the phone and Don explained the situation, she was open to the idea.   
  
" At the very least", she had said," Gabriella can be reassigned to the guest house if she brings too much disturbance to the family!"   
  
Don was amused at her clearly deliberate attempt at humor. The guest house was where he always stayed whenever he spent the night at Mike's!  
  
Gabriella momentarily hesitated to exit the car. She knew that there were people here like Don, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to meet them. It pleased her no end that her arrival happened while the rest of the family was asleep. What were the others like, she wondered. Would they be like Don? Maybe worse! So far, he had proved to be most unmoveable and intimidating, though the ride to the house had shown a softer side to him. Raph had become somewhat of a comfort to her, but he wasn't there at the moment. Gabriella was filled with dread and anxious anticipation.   
  
  
  
Don offer his hand to her to help her out and she reluctantly accepted. He smiled at her, pleased that she had not shrunk back against the far door like she had been doing with every other stop since they had left the professor's home. Good for her that Gabriella didn't because Don would have had to exercise some discipline if she had!   
  
  
  
The night air was cool for late summer in California, but to Gabriella it seemed warmer. Back in Connecticut, the September nights were becoming increasingly chilly, sometimes frosting the landscape by morning. Winter would be setting in over the next few weeks and Gabriella wondered what California was like compared to her home back east. She had heard it seldomed snowed out west!  
  
There were still times in Connecticut where the temperatures were in the eighties during September days, but the night time cooled things off pretty well. The smell of the leaves decomposing would bring a heady, earthy flavor to the landscape. It was always the catalyst to getting Gabriella in the mood for snow and the holidays. But here at Mike's, in California, where she had heard the weather was quite monotonous, she wasn't sure if that would appeal to her. However, she could taste the salt in the air from being so close to the ocean. She rather liked it!  
  
As they walked towards the guest house, Thomas said his good-nights and headed for the main garage where an apartment on the second story awaited him. Gabriella automatically started to follow the valet, but Don quickly, yet gently, took her arm. He told her quietly, "You'll be staying in the guest cottage with me, Gabriella. Thomas has things to do tomorrow and there is only enough room in his apartment for one person."   
  
She was truely disappointed. Even though Thomas was as much a stranger to her as Don was, at least his human features brought her a sense of familiarity. The valet looked back at her and smiled, then headed for the outside stairs that led up to his compact residence. The apartment gave Thomas a strategic view of the front property, which - considering his training - he rather prefered. Thomas was more than a valet to Don and had seen to his employer's and the family's safety on more than one occassion!  
  
Don then led Gabriella towards the cottage, his pace steady and deliberate. He was tired and wanted to get to bed. He noticed that he did not have to pull Gabriella along, which pleased him no end. Don was hoping against hope that Gabriella would adjust quicker than he had predicted. In this he would not mind being wrong! At the very least, it would be easier on her in the long run!  
  
  
  
As she walked towards the cottage, Gabriella inquisitively looked around the back part of the property and noticed that it was softly lit. She spied a pool to her left behind the larger house. There was a fire pit and a rather large barbeque area and at least three tabels with umbellas. Also, a waterfall slide that connected to the pool. The landscape dipped and rolled here and there to add interest with rows of flowers and other greenery for color. It was rather attractive to Gabriella. A garden with a open ended portico covered with vines afforded seating with wood benches built into the structure. It was quite appealing to her and she thought that maybe tomorrow she would visit that part of the yard.  
  
The redwoods were easily discernable with the outdoor lighting. But their true size still could not be determined due to the increasing darkness. Gabriella tried to judge their height. However, where most trees would have topped off, these kept going past the line of light and beyond, stretching upwards towards the stars. The moon was not up, yet, so Gabriella used the constellation to determine how tall these montersous trees were. She was quite impressed when she was forced to hold her head way back to actually find where the star field began! " WOW!" was all she said.   
  
Don looked back at her and asked, " You okay?"  
  
" Yeah. Those trees are bigger than I thought, and I thought they were big earlier!" She sounded geniunely excited.   
  
Don turned back towards the cottage and smiled. Yep, she was going to like it here, he thought.   
  
He turned the handle and opened the door, stepping aside for Gabriella to enter first.   
  
" Is this where you stay when you visit?" she asked, noticing the decor was much different from the archecture.   
  
The style of the interior was oriental, or Japanese. A small laqured table made from bamboo wood sat just to the right of the frontdoor. A lit lamp was placed there, illumintating a soft glow to reveal the room. A futon was opposite the door against the far wall, covered in a black material. A coffee table, again made from bamboo wood and laqured, sat in front of it. A fireplace was to the right along an exterior wall with a mantle that had several undetermined items decorating the top. She noticed some artifacts gracing the wall above the fireplace, but she paid it no mind as she was taking in the rest of the room. Gabriella noticed to the right of the fireplace by the front window a simple stuffed chair in black leather that afforded additional seating. The window afforded a view of the larger home and the garage, next to which was parked the sedan that had brought her there.  
  
"Yes, but I don't visit often since I have my own home in San Jose. I'm currently building a house here in the reserve just a little ways from here, though. It will end up becoming Gaele's when I'm gone." Don replied. "But, Mike's place offers some amenities that I need right now!" and he closed the front door.  
  
"I didn't know you had a home in San Jose. How many do you have?" she asked as she looked around the cottage curiously.  
  
"A few. One in Japan, one in New York, one further south from here in the desert, and a few in Europe for when I do business there. I like to know my surroundings and security measures, so since I have the means...." Don answered.   
  
Gabriella walked deeper into the living room. She noticed to the left from it an eating area with a dining table made from the same bamboo wood as were the occassional table in the living room. Chairs painted in black lacquer graced it's perimeter. On the table was a whispy floral centerpiece with a single stalk of bird of paradise flower. In addition, some rabbit's foot ferns filled in the arrangement. Accenting the display was a tall, skinny branch curving around the entire piece and up and over the large floral bloom. Gabriella walked over and looked at it closely. She saw that the flowers sat in a round black ceramic bowl and were secured by a floral frog. The stems were resting in about two inches of water and surrounded by Cobalt blue stones. But, the stones had either been moved aside. or, for some reason, not placed too well, exposing the frog. Out of reflex, Gabriella attempted to move the stones to cover the frog more evenly.   
  
"Don't do that!" Don corrected, " Riahna will know that someone tampered with her work and then she'll be mad!"  
  
" Who is Riahna?" Gabriella asked as she stopped what she was doing. She turned to face him.  
  
" She is Mike and Rahab's youngest daughter. She loves flowers and they've discovered she likes to arrange them. She's ... a rather special young lady. You will meet her tomorrow." Don explained.  
  
" Oh." Gabriella replied. " Ah, where do I sleep?" she asked quietly as she noticed that the cottage only had one bedroom. From her vantage point by the table, she could see the bedroom from the hallway that was between it and the kitchen, which was to the right of the dining area. Gabriella could see the bed from where she stood and she also determined that the one bathroom was located at the end of the hall. The bedroom shared the common wall with the living area where the futon was placed. It was a well laid out, if not compact, floorplan.  
  
Don answered her, " You will take the bedroom tonight. I'll sleep on the futon. Tomorrow evening, you'll probably stay in the bigger house."   
  
Gabriella yawned again, which prompted Don, " And none too soon, it looks like! You've had a big day. Tomorrow will be even more so! Best you get your rest."  
  
Gabriella looked at him and wondered why tomorrow would be bigger than what she had experienced today. In her mind, this day was a day to beat out any she had previously experienced! But, she figured that with Mike's family, maybe that is what Don had meant. She nodded to him and grabbed up her backpack, heading for the bedroom. A little while later, she was in bed and asleep in no time.  
  
Don was talking to her, "Gabriella, time to wake up!"   
  
"Hmmph, wha..?" She stirred, " Wha' time'z it?" she asked, groggy.  
  
" Six in the morning!" he replied.  
  
" Wake me later!" and she turned away from him, snug and warm under the comfort of the blankets.  
  
Don gently shook her. " Get up, Gabriella" he repeated, but a bit more insistantly.  
  
" Go 'way. I'm tired and I want to sleep! Six is too 'rly" she growled, hunkering down in the bed a little more and pulling the blankets close around her.  
  
Before she even realized what was happening, the covers were yanked off of her, exposing her to the cool morning air of the room. She shot up straight into a sitting position and tried to grab the covers back. But Don had deftly thrown them into the hallway, sheets and blankets all, well out of her reach.  
  
" Hey! What was that for?" she complained loudly, wrapping her arms around her for warmth.  
  
"Time to get up!" and Don left the room, grabbing the blankets and sheets from the floor as he walked into the hall. He closed the door to give her some privacy. She glared after him, not at all amused!  
  
Gabriella was in a foul mood because of her rude awakening, banging around the bedroom in anger at being woken so early. She grumbled out loud, complaining about the unfairness of it all, having to move clear across the country against her will, being forced to do things she didn't want to do, etc.... She even made comments about having to be with people stranger than she was!  
  
Don heard her from the living area as she moved gruffly around the bedroom. He was quite amused by her ranting. But, her response was exactly where he had wanted her. Don wanted to provoke her and get her riled, for it was from that point he would take her to where she was manageable. Push it always to the limit to see how far you can go, then adjust the 'volumn' to a comfortable level. It was where Splinter had often taken him and his brothers when, in their youth, they would irritate the revered rat. Mostly, it was Raphael who earned that kind of attention. Or, sometimes, Splinter would just ignore them when they behaved inappropriately, which was worse! Don decided that Gabriella would have welcomed being ignored, so he took the first approach. He was counting on her keen intelligence to figure it all out.  
  
After a while, she finally came out of the bedroom, dressed, but then headed for the bathroom. It was occupied.  
  
"Great!" she complained, so she went back to the empty living room. She noticed the floral display once again. Those rocks just didn't look right. How would Riahna know if the rocks were smoothed out? She wouldn't be coming into the cottage. She had the bigger house to live in. So, just to be obstinent, Gabriella evened them out, though Don specifically had told her not to. Part of her motivation, however, was to irritate Don! She wanted to get back at him for waking her the way he did! She smiled, amused at herself.  
  
Not too long after that, Don came out of the restroom. He had showered and was feeling pretty upbeat. He liked being at Mike's. It was a place where he could let his guard down and just relax.   
  
"Good morning, Gabriella. Isn't it a beautiful day!" he smiled at her.   
  
Gabriella grunted, unamused, and headed for the bathroom.   
  
Don shook his head and chuckled to himself, "Going to be a great day! " and started whistling a tune about absolutely nothing.   
  
Gabriella went into the bathroom and closed the door while Don ventured through the dining room towards the kitchen.  
  
Passing the dining table, he quickly noticed the even spacing on the stones. He then realized that Gabriella had done specifically what he had requested her not to do. Although it did not dampen his mood, he knew that Riahna would be visiting shortly and then there would be fireworks. He would not put the stones back nor would he take the blame, but would let Gabriella handle it all by herself. At the very least, she would get a quick initiation into the Angelo's household! He started whistling again, only more intently as he imagined Riahna's reaction!  
  
" STUPID GIRL!!!" the iguanoid female screamed, standing in the cottage dining room. "STUPID GIRL!!" again, Riahna yelled. Gabriella just stood there, shocked and impressed by this incredible emotional display. Riahna took up the bowl of flowers gruffly and, in the process, splashed water on the floor. Then she stomped angrily out of the cottage with it, clearly not happy with Don's guest. What was more startling to Gabriella was the irrate girl had a tail!! That, coupled with her blue hair, made Riahna more different and strange than Don! "What were these people, anyway? " Gabriella asked herself, shaking her head, her eyes big with trepidation.  
  
Gabriella had just come out of the bathroom and had heard someone yelling in protest. Obviously, Don had told Riahna who had messed with her design. Gabriella had no idea who she was at first, transfixed by her appearance. But the girl had been glaring at the floral display. It was then realized that the blue-haird igunaoid female must have been Mike's youngest daughter. That was when Riahna started telling Gabriella that she was stupid!   
  
" Y - You told her I did that?" she stammered at Don after Riahna left.  
  
  
  
" Well, I wasn't going to take credit for it? You were told last night...." Don said as he had his hands up in defense.  
  
"Yeah, I know..... but why didn't you tell me she was autistic?" Gabriella asked, truely irked with Don and still overwhelmed by Riahan's appearance.  
  
" Didn't think I had to justify my request. You were told, that should have been enough!" Don was getting irritated, now. " Besides, I felt it better for you to come to that conclusion on your own about Riahna. She can be a sweet kid to most, but for you - that won't happen for a while. She has a good memory and a way of getting back - despite her autism!" and he smiled, returning to the kitchen!  
  
Gabriella was not amused with him and resigned herself to the living room while Don fixed breakfast. She mulled over the past sixteen or so hours and had to remind herself that she was in California, now, and not Connecticut. That and the fact that probably at this moment the professor was going in for his treatment. Gabriella had to swallow back the lump that was forming in her throat at just the thought of her father back east, all by himself with just the hospital staff for company. She did not want to cry, though, not after the way Don scolded her yesterday. So, she instead inspected the living room more closely. It was then that she noticed it.   
  
Gabriella remembered from the night before that there were some decorataive items on the mantle, but something more interesting was on the wall above it. She had been too curious about the rest of the house to take a closer look at it, though. Plus, she had been tired.   
  
Now, Gabriella looked at the artifact on the wall above the fireplace and saw that it was a long sword with an ornate handle. It sat in a mounted wood holder, which was fastened to the wall. The handle had a jade hilt with the blade being about 3 feet long. It looked quite sharp and gave the girl the jitters just looking at it.   
  
" You collect weaponry?" she asked Don as she stared at the sword.   
  
He quietly replied from the kitchen, " Of sorts." and continued with his whistling.   
  
Gabriella shivered at the sight of the leathal-looking tool. She looked closer and noticed some color on the blade. Was that blood? She touched it and some of it flaked off.   
  
"Ewwwwe, there's blood on this thing! You didn't hack anyone up did you?" she asked, wiping her tainted finger on her jeans. She was getting comfortable in talking, now that she was somewhat used to being in Don's company.  
  
The whistling, however, stopped. Gabriella realized a sudden mood change in the room, like a blast of cold air! Her innate ability to sense things went on high alert! She turned around slowly and saw that Don was standing at the kitchen doorway looking at her, his eyes narrow and serious.  
  
" Ah, only kidding?" she meekly offered, noticing he looked quite unhappy. Not mad, just - unamused.   
  
Don sighed, shook his head slowly, and went back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast . He didn't resume his song.   
  
Gabriella was deeply affected by the sudden shift in his mood and wondered what was with the sword to make Don react the way he did. "He's certainly one who doesn't have to say much to get his point across, that's for sure!" Gabriella thought to herself as she timidly sat down on the futon. She looked back up at the sword and wondered how that blood really did get there. Seemed she was at square one again with Don, too!  
  
He called her to the table a while later and they ate their breakfast in silence. Gabriella knew that Don was upset with her, but it was a different kind of 'upset' than yesterday. Yesterday, he would have glared at her and it would have shaken her down to her bones. Now, he seemed distant, like he was lost in a sea of thoughts that she, herself, had generated! His ignoring her seemed worse than his glare, for some reason. Maybe it was because she had just recently seen a different side to Don! He was kinder, by far, during the ride from the airport and most certainly his whistling this morning appeared to be out of character - based on what little she knew of him. She rather liked his whistling, in fact! Forgotten was her rude awakening. Gabriella was, now, more concerned with why he was not talking to her - and it surprised her to no end that she felt that way, too!   
  
Wanting to start fresh and hoping to make amends, she meekly offered, " I'm sorry if I offended you."   
  
" No offense taken, Gabriella." he said as he took a bite of scambled egg, his expression flat.  
  
She didn't buy it for one moment. Gulping back her fear, she took the proverbial 'bull by the horns' and asked, " Well, if I didn't offend you, why did your mood change?" Gabriella anticipated a warning look from him.   
  
But, she received something entirely different!  
  
Don looked over at her, or, rather right through her. It put a chill up her spine, almost unnerving her. He stared long and hard, so much so she just wanted to crawl under the table to get away from it. "I'd rather be yelled at than looked at like that!" she mused to herself, her eyes widening slightly.  
  
Finally Don told her, " Gabriella, there are some things about me that you will never know. Just as there are things about you that I will never realize. The comment you made earlier about the sword was done in jest, but I saw no humor in it. It was careless of you to say what you said, especially when you speculated what the sword was used for!"   
  
Don went back to his meal, leaving Gabriella to ponder his words.   
  
Actually, it freaked her out. What exactly did he do anyway? She knew from his conversation at the Blue Pelican that he had `businesses here and there world-wide' but what were they and how did he `manage' them? There was an edge to him that silently indicated he was not to be trifled with on this topic. She worried about this, all the while trying to eat her breakfast. She started thinking a lot about a great many things that had happened to her since leaving Connecticut yesterday! She did her best to keep her hands from shaking.   
  
Don did his best not to notice! He smiled inwardly, though, realizing he had just given her something new to think about.  
  
Gabriella had the chore of cleaning up. Actually, she rather enjoyed it since it brought back memories of the day before, when she was cleaning up breakfast at her home in Connecticut. A bit of meloncholy seeped into her mood, though. She was hand washing the dishes, per Don's request. As she thought about the professor, she felt a tear run down her cheek. She wiped it away absentmindedly with her hand, but had forgotten that it was covered in soapy suds. She managed to get the soap on her face and in the one eye. " Ow!" she cried out from the stinging. She rinsed the suds off of her hands and reached for a paper towel to clean off her face.   
  
" You all right?" Don asked from the living room. He was reading the paper that Riahna had brought in earlier. It was her way of welcoming her uncle back `home'; sort of a tradition of hers - along with the flowers.   
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little soap in my eye is all." she sniffed quietly. She was still bothered by Don's earlier comment and was somewhat miffed at him for being so evasive about the sword. She didn't like being spooked like that. He could have been nicer, she thought. What was he trying to do? Intimidate her with presumed gory stories with the sword? Did he really hack someone up with it? "Good golly, if that were true, did my father even know about this? What if he didn't?" she asked herself silently.   
  
" How'd you get soap in your eye?" he asked, turning the page of the newspaper.  
  
Gabriella was not going to own up to crying, not after yesterday, so she just said she had an itch and forgot she had suds on her hands.   
  
Don laughed at that, thinking it was pretty funny, but Gabriella was not amused. The the soap had stung.   
  
"You have a strange sense of humor, Don!" she complained irritably from the kitchen, banging a pan in her frustration.  
  
"Hey, look who's talking! You make fun of a bloody sword!!" and he went back to his reading.  
  
Not the least bit amused and the stress of the past day catching up with her, Gabriella stormed into the room and shouted, " Well, gee - Don - how many people have bloody swords in their houses anyway? One would think you were - ah - " she was trying to remember the word from the few Asian movies she had seen, but her anger muddled her brain, " What is it they call them...." she asked in exasperation.  
  
" Ninja?" he offered quietly.  
  
" Yeah! A ninja!" and then she stormed back into the kitchen to finish the dishes. She wanted to really cry, then, but her anger overshadowed it. Instead, she banged around a few more of the pans that Don had used to make breakfast with.  
  
He looked after her thoughtfully and, chuckling to himself, knew that there was going to be a great deal of learning today!  
  
After she was done with the dishes, Gabriella apologized to Don about mouthing off at him, "Sorry about yelling. The soap stung and I guess I didn't find it at all funny."   
  
He accepted it graciously, taking note of a turn in Gabriella's composure. Don's smile surprised her so she returned the expression sheepishly, trying to appear to put aside her fear of him and whatever resentments she was harboring. She was smart enough to know it would do her little good to continue demonstrating it. She was here in California and there wasn't much Gabriella could do about it, for now anyway!  
  
When Don was ready to go over to the big house, Gabriella mentioned having to use the restroom " I'll catch up with you!" she said, trying to sound convincing. She had other plans, though - despite her changed composure earlier - and they didn't include going anywhere near the house; not after Riahna's outbursts! Autism or not, Riahna's effect upon Gabriella had created an insecure feeling with her about meeting the rest of the family. She was sure that they were already well informed about the drama over the floral display. There was something else that deflated her enthusiasm for meeting everyone, too.  
  
Gabriella feined interest, " I really want to see the inside of that house!" she smiled as she went into the restroom.   
  
Don asked her, " You feel all right about coming along by yourself?" He wasn't too convinced, considering the experience he had with her in Connecticut.   
  
Trying to sound as convicing as she could, Gabriella replied, "Hey, I survived Riahna! What else could happen!" and she laughed as she closed the door.  
  
" Okay. Then I'll see you in a few minutes!" Don smiled, appreciating the sudden turn in maturity she had taken. " Maybe things will work out after all!" he said to himself as he left the cottage. His mood lightened up considerably. 


	5. Lions, Nunchuckas, and Don, Oh My!

Hearing the front door close, Gabriella slowly poked her head out from the bathroom. She listened intently since she was too far back in the hallway to see the door. She cautiously stepped out of the room and slowly, quietly made her way up the hall towards the living room. She could see out the dining room window from the edge of where she stood in the hallway. Don was walking along the path towards the big house. She waited. At one point, he paused and turned back around and stopped, unsure of continuing on. She held her breath. Then, he shrugged and resumed his progress towards the house. After a minute or two, she watched as Don reached the patio area. He continued on towards the back of the house where the rear doors were. Soon, Gabriella saw him slide one of them open and disapper inside.   
  
"Good, he's gone!" she muttered, letting out a breath that seemed stale for the length of time that she had held it! She went back to the bathroom door and locked it. They, she closed it so that if anyone were to come back to check up on her, they would think she was still in the bathroom! At the very least, it would give them something to do and give her a little more time!  
  
Gabrilla had no intentions of getting anywhere near Riahna or her family. They had TAILS and blue hair!! That had truely freaked her out. The professor should have been more forthcoming about them to her, she seethed, but then she thought maybe he didn't know about their oddities. She realized it was rather a contradictory thought since she herself would be considered an oddity within certain circles. At least she didn't sport a tail, though! Between Riahna's outburst, the tail, her blue hair, AND that bloody sword, Gabriella decided quickly she wanted nothing to do with any of them! She figured there had to be a way off Mike's property through the redwoods.  
  
Gabriella was very adept at anaylizing people and she was more than sure that either Don or someone in the family had something to do with the blood on the sword. He was just a little too detached with the comments he made, especially when he implied the sword's use. The fact, too, that he knew immediately the word she had been trying to remember just seemed weird. Ninja? Who would have even thought of that word? It seemed to roll of his tongue a little to easily - and that terrified Gabriella more than his temper did!!   
  
Thinking that Don could be a ninja didn't make sense to her, but it did frightened her! For a moment, she entertained the thought. Gabriella had managed to watch a few rare Asian movies when the professor was unaware or had gone to town. She always thought they were entertaining and not to be taken seriously. The violence of the movies were a big turn off for her. Those movies were just plain fiction and that's all they were! Ninja's didn't exist anymore, anyway - what was she thinking?? She laughed out loud at the thought that Don could be one. "Absurd!" she exclaimed. He was just trying to scare her with that stupid sword. Clever way of getting back at her, though, she had to admit.  
  
Gabriella went into the bedroom and tried the window by the bed. She would not be able to exit the front door, not the way it was situated facing the back of the main house. She would have to climb out through the bedroom window, which faced the redwood preserve. A perfect cover, all in all, she thought cheerfully!  
  
The window was locked, so she felt the top of the first half and turned the clasp to open, but the window still wouldn't budge. There was something there, though, that seemed out of the ordinary for a window. " Hmmm...." Gabriella muttered. She stood up on tiptoes and looked at the top of the window sash. "Was that a wire under the lock?" she asked no one in particular. It looked like it was placed within the framework of the window, mostly concealed, except at the lock. She wondered if the window was electronically monitored, which gave her a start. If it was and the alarm was active, someone at the house might have already been forewarned when she opened the lock! Considering her television viewing and all the spy movies she loved to watch, she felt along the framework of the window molding.   
  
" HA!" she exclaimed aloud as she found a raised area on the bottom left side. She pushed it in and then the window popped up a little! Out of paranoia, though, she quickly walked back into the hallway and peered around towards the front window to make sure that no one was coming. Don was out by the patio, now, with a cup of coffee talking with another one like himself. " Must be Mike!" she figured. "Turtles! Good golly, how'd they get like that anyway?" she asked herself. She was as much a mystery to herself as they were to her, but Gabriella had never considered herself one of many! It all seemed too overwhelming!  
  
Turning back into the room, she made her way to the window and completely opened it up. Taking the screen off, she slipped out quietly. Carefully, she closed it and replaced the screen. Turning quickly around and pressing herself up against the outside wall of the cottage, Gabriella crouched to a squat. She could taste the salt air and the coolness of the morning. It felt good to be outside and in the daylight, no less. She then noticed for the first time the true wonder of the Redwoods that towered above her. The magnificence of the trees stole her breath away and for a moment she forgot why she was there. She could now see how tall the really were and they were more than impressive, they were mesmerizing! But, suddenly, Gabriella heard voices!! One of them sounded like Don's! She almost panicked but kept it under control as she decided what to do next. The voices were getting closer! Gabriella ducked in behind some tall shrubbery and quietly made her way to the perimeter fence, careful not brush up against the bushes in case the noise alerted him!   
  
Gabriella slipped under the top railing of the fence and quickly skirted around a large tree, just as the voices reached the house. She knew it would take a few moments for Don to get the locked bathroom door open before realizing she had slipped out. So, she took advantage of the few minutes she had and ran as quickly and as quietly as she could towards the interior of the forest. She felt exhilerated as she went full tilt through the redwoods. She wanted to laugh just from the thrill of not being hindered by someone calling her back, the way the professor would do. She was totally unprepared for how fast she could run. After ten minutes, she was surprised that she had not tired, but instead felt she could run that way for another ten minutes - or longer!   
  
All she wanted was to go back home. Maybe she really couldn't get off the property, but at the very least she would have some time of solitude. Over the past sixteen hours, she had been under constant supervision, except in the restroom on Don's jet!  
  
When she was in one of these moods back in Connecticut, Gabriella would steal herself up to her attic. She would spend hours up there thinking, dreaming, planning, sometimes enacting the musicals she loved so much! The professor had even given her discarded world maps from the college to give her more places to 'visit'! He encouraged her imagination and even tried to get her to write about some of the places she drempt about. But, writing down her thoughts bored her since it took too much time. Her mind worked far too fast for her to even type it out. No, it was far more engaging to dream about these foriegn lands than to chronical her thoughts. The attic became her little world to get away from the stresses of leading a life of recluse.  
  
The only stress she actually had back in Connecticut was that she was so house-bound. The backyard was large enough to exercise in, but the bushes weren't tall enough along the side to keep away the prying eyes of neighbors. Only at night could she venture out there. The professor's rules, again. Maybe that was the stress she had; all his rules. His paranoia, his fear of her being found out! She had accustomed herself to deal with it over the years, but she remembered too well as a teenager how stifling that lifestyle was for her. She could go out in public, but she was forced to wear that cape, the cape that Don took from her and hidden - or threw away. Whatever he did with it, she no longer had it as her safety net. Gabriella momentarily felt her face hot with anger over what he had done! She ran faster still through the woods!  
  
She missed the professor terribly, but over the course of one day she was realizing how much freedom she was enjoying being with Don! What a contradiction. One minute she was terrified of him, loathing his harshness, angry with him for taking her away from the professor and her home. Then, in the next moment she was appreciating him. What was with that, anyway? That stopped her in her tracks. What was she thinking that she could actually get away from here on her own? What was she doing out here in the woods? It would only be a matter of minutes before Don realized she had hoodwinked him. More than likely, by now he had figured it out! What little she knew about Don, he would not be too amused with her! He would search for her until he had successfully tracked her down. Gabriella was smart enough to recognize that attribute in him!  
  
It was then that she asked herself, if she did in deed manage to get off of Mike's property, where would she go? She was three thousand miles from Connecticut and not a dime in her pocket! It also occured to her that she was now lost!  
  
Gabriella turned around and saw nothing but trees, big trees at that! And it was heavily shadowed because the tops of the redwoods blocked out most of the sunlight! She turned a three-sixty and realized to her horror that she didn't even know what way she had come from! " Great!" she groaned,"I'm lost! How could I be so...." then, she heard voices! Her heart leaped in excitement and then plumeted when she realized it was Don's voice and he was not necessarily very happy at the moment. He was calling for her! She turned around and faced the direction the voices were coming from. Someone else was with Don, she could hear a different voice, and it seemed to be trying to convince Don of something. Mike? She panicked!  
  
What would Don do to her when he found her? She wanted to be found, but not necessarily by him. Not with the way he handled her willfulness back in Connecticut and when they first landed in San Jose. Quickly, Gabriella ran to her right, remembering that she had walked in a straight line out towards the forest. She knew from the sound of the voices where Mike's property was and that it went pretty far west in that direction. So she decided that if she ran horizontal to it and then head back, she would find the perimeter fence. Hopefully, she would make it back before those tracking her would find her!  
  
She took off, trying not to make any noise. The needles on the forest floor softened her steps, so that helped. She ran faster, leaping over fallen logs like the deer she saw last evening. The voices seemed farther away behind her, but their intensity seemed to have picked up. Had they heard her? She ran faster still! It would have been easy to panic at that point, but finally after about ten minutes, Gabriella slowed down. She wasn't winded, but she realized that she may have overshot Mike's property. "Darn!" she complained. " Now I'm more lost than before!" The voices behind her were silent. She couldn't hear them anymore and she wondered if maybe they had gone the other way, thinking she had double backed.  
  
  
  
Because the interior of the forest obscured the sun, Gabriella didn't know how much time had gone by. For a while, she had wandered around, hoping to get her bearings. She'd look up at the trees, trying to determine if it was true that moss grew on the north side of them. What she found was, moss grew wherever it wanted to when there was continuous shade! It was a frustrating discovery at best. Finally, Gabriella decided to just sit in one spot and hope that, evenutally, she would be found! At that point, she didn't care if it was Don!  
  
She had been sitting on the log for quite a while. She was getting hungry, so she assumed it was around lunch time. There were birds chirping and a couple of squirrels were playing hide and seek along the sides of a large tree. Gabriella was anxious to be found, but she was also enjoying the solitude. She was calmer, now, albeit somewhat worried about her predictament. She scolded herself for being so obstinent.   
  
" What is it about me, anyway?" she silently asked herself. " Why do I rebel all the time?"   
  
She was giving herself a royal tongue lashing, getting up at one point to kick at a pinecone in frustration! She knew, and there was no question about it, that the professor had given in to her too many times. Gabriella would get him to comply with her demands and then, after the fact, she would chastise herself for being so stubborn. Still, her self flagellation never did much to discourage her the next time they had a meeting of wills!  
  
After a time, Gabriella realized that the forest had become quiet! The birds had stopped their singing and the squirrels had disappeard up the large tree they were playing in. The back of her neck bristled, as if she felt eyes upon her. Gabriella stiffened. Was that a movement to the left? She didn't look at it, but allowed her peripheral vision to see. No, that was another stump, but resting against a tree. Or, was it? Stupid shadows, she couldn't tell a stump from a bear out in this darkly shadowed forest. She stood up and stretched, casually turning around as if working the kinks out of her. As she did so, she surveyed her immediate area. Remaining outwardly calm, she saw something that was not there before.  
  
"Hmmmm...." she thought to herself. " If Don wanted to really scare me he'd sit beyond the shadows and ....what? What could he do then?" He could let her imagination do whatever it took to terrorize her, that's what he could do. And, for a moment, her imagination was working full throttle!! She decided to concentrate on getting back to the house.  
  
" Okay, if I was walking towards the house from where I had been, and then turned right as I faced it and then turned left, I should at least come to the cliff side of the property! " She spoke aloud softly, only to try to break up the deep quiet of the woods.  
  
Seeing the coastline up this high would be a treat, but she would much prefer just getting back to the house - Don and all! She was getting really hungry by now and figured it must be past lunch time. Golly, had she been out in the forest that long already?  
  
Then, no sooner had she turned towards what she thought would be the cliff area, she saw it. Standing about fifty yards from her, beautiful and tawny, was a moutain lion!! It saw her equally as well, too, as if it had been stalking her! Gabriella was mesmerized by it's beauty, but then it snarled and started walking towards her. She was instantly alarmed!   
  
Gabriella might have been house-bound in Connecticut, but she had studied enough about wildlife from the professor to know that this creature was not to be fooled with. Her time in Montana had also educated her that wildlife was indeed what it was - wild!   
  
She quickly looked around for some makeshift weapon. She spied a branch that had fallen from a smaller redwood. It was big enough to offer her protection but not so heavy that she couldn't handle it. The staff-like branch was relatively straight, given a few bumps here and a slight curve there, and was approximately five feet in length. Gabriella picked it up quickly and felt it's weight. She could manage it, wrapping her fingers easily around it for purchase. She pointed it at the animal, which had adavnced to half the distance from her than it orignally was. She yelled at the cat and made like she was going to toss the staff at it. The creature stood it's ground, obviously not impressed. It growled at Gabriella again and resumed it's advance upon her.   
  
So, she stooped down, not taking her eyes off the lion, and picked up a pinecone. She threw it at the animal. The cone smacked it square on the nose and the animal took off, but it stopped after about 10 yards. It was too interested in her to be thwarted by a simple pine cone! The cat turned again and this time seemed determined to advance more quickly in her direction. Gabriella was ready, terrified, but ready just the same! Holding the staff in both hands, raising it at an angle above her head and a little behind her, she was poised. Her heart pounded as if it would jump clear out of her chest. But, she was hoping to, at the very least, hit the cat hard enough to discourage it from any further attack!   
  
Just as she thought the beast was going to lunge, something whizzed by her head and smacked into it, bringing the animal to the forest floor with a dull thud! It didn't move.  
  
Gabriella just stood there staring and trembling, frozen in a combined state of terror, surprise, and amazement. Still poised with the stick, she waited for the animal to get up, but the thing that had hit it had taken out part of it's head! It was gross, but she realized the animal was dead and for that she was grateful.   
  
" You alright?" a voice asked as it ran past her to inspect it's kill. It was the one who had been with Don on the patio. Mike, Gabriella thought weakly.   
  
Gabriella couldn't talk, couldn't move, she was paralyzed with fright. She had been ready to defend her life, but considering her current mental state, she would have been that animals next meal if it hadn't had been for Mike!   
  
" That guy's been harrassing my property for weeks. Good that you found 'em, Gabby!" Mike said smiling. He had his weapon, now retrieved from the body of the lion. It looked like two round sticks, each about two inches across and about twelve inches long, hooked together with a chain. The sticks were lightly stained with the lion's blood.  
  
" Hey," he asked, concerned as he walked up to her, " You okay?" Mike could see that Gabriella was not responding to him. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. He stood before her, he was about her height, and waved his right hand in front of her face. She blinked.  
  
"I think I need to sit down" she said weakly and that's what she did, shaking as she sat on the forest floor. She didn't let go of the staff, though, but hugged it to her defensively. Looking around as if she expected another cat, or worse - Don, she squeaked out, " How'd you find me?"   
  
" Oh, we found you a while ago. Just waiting for you to decide to come home, s'all!" Mike answered as he wiped the blood off the sticks with some leaves he had picked up. As he did so, he watched her and smiled.   
  
She heard the word, 'We', but then realized what else Mike had just said. Gabriella turned towards him and just stared. Finally, collecting her wits, she asked, getting a bit riled at the thought, "You mean - all this time that - thing - was stalking me, you were .... watching?!"  
  
Mike laughed, slapping his thigh, "Yep! Pretty entertaining, too!" and laughed some more.   
  
"Well," Gabriella said sarcastically, struggling to stand up, " I'm glad I could be the movie of the week for you!" and started off indignantly back to where she thought the house was!  
  
Mike stepped quickly, reaching out and grabbing her arm, turning her around, "Whoa, young lady, wrong way! The house is in this direction! Follow me!" he smiled and pulled her to the left. "Pretty easy to get spun around in this place. Need a good sense of where-yer-at! And, that would be me!"   
  
"I thought your house was in the other direction?" Gabriella asked, looking back, as he led her quite firmly by her forearm. She noticed the strength in his hand and he barely had a grip on her as it was! Finally, after Mike was convinced she would not bolt, he let go of her and gave her a cheerful smile, taking the lead.   
  
Gabriella followed this strange brother of Don's. He was certainly more upbeat, that was for sure! She noticed he didn't make a sound as he walked along the forest floor. either! Her steps were quiet, but there was some padding noises left in her wake. Yet, Mike almost moved like he was floating!! Gabriella was also impressed with how he took out that cat. " What are those things called?" she asked regarding the sticks.  
  
"Oh, these?" he held up the chained sticks, " Nunchukas! Their my 'weapon' of choice!" and he sniggered at her!  
  
Gabriella had to laugh at the way he degraded what was most certainly a dangerous article of violence. " You use it very well!" she commended appreciatively.  
  
" Well thanky, ma'am! Glad ya' noticed!" and he sped up the pace a bit. Gabby noticed that his shell was quite interesting, but it was marked with obvious strikes from a sharp instrument, like a sword! His arms were similarly decorated and she wondered what in the world did he do to earn such scars!  
  
After a while, Gabriella could hear other voices again and so she unconsciously slowed down. Though she had become somewhat accepting of Don, the very idea of socialising with a whole group like himself was just not in Gabriella's game plan for the moment! She was still freaked out by Riahna and whatever it was that Don did to warrant having bloody sword in the guest house!  
  
Mike could sense she had fallen further back from him, so he turned around to face her, allowing her to slowly catch up with him. " Waz' up, Gabby?" he asked, concerned.  
  
She looked past him towards the sound of voices. At first she didn't want to say, not sure if she could maintain control of the panic that was now growing at an alarming rate. She asked softly, her voice nearly quivering with anxiety, "Is Don there or has he been following us, too?" She looked dreadful to Mike, like she mortally feared his brother. He approached her calmly, smiling big.  
  
"Hey, don't go getting all worried about Donny!" he teased, " He's just a serious kind of guy and he takes his responsiblities - well - seriously! He made a promise to your professor and he wants to stick with it!" Mike explained, his hands on his hips. Then, he came closer and with a softened fatherly voice, he gave Gabriella some advice, his expression a bit more serious than before, " Let me tell you sum'thin, Sweetheart, you go sneaking off again like you did this morning and that'll get his goat faster than a butcher! Know what I mean? You follow his rules, and he'll be as happy as a clam and so will you! Go doing your own thing outside of those rules, well, just know that I warned you! Okay?!" Mike paused for emphesis. Then added, " Don can be a real lot of fun, has a great sense of humor, but as I said, you are his responsibility and he won't quit or give up on you! Just stick to the program and you and he will get along just fine!" Then, he brightened and added one more thought with a toothy smile, " By the way, the next time you see a floral display, don't go mess'n with the rocks!" and he laughed big at that and motioned for her to come along with him, leading the way.   
  
Gabriella's face flushed. She hesitated momentarily, realizing that her fear of everyone knowing about Riahna chewing her out was realized. But when Mike looked back at her and smiled, she figured that it must not be that bad. She resumed her march behind him.  
  
As she trailed him, she asked, " You didn't tell me if Don was following us!" But Mike was either too busy humming the song he had started a moment ago, or he chose to ignore her. Gabriella figured that Don was nearby somewhere, watching. It made her very uneasy and it did nothing to quell the knot in her stomach.   
  
She looked around as she followed Mike, the voices getting louder. Finally, like the Biblical parting of the Red Sea, Mike's estate opened up before her. It was a sight for sore eyes. She nearly collapsed from the stress - and hunger - of spending nearly the entire day in the forest. Yet, she still felt that someone was watching her from behind and it unnerved her a lot!   
  
As she followed Mike over the perimeter redwood fence, like the one she went under several hours earlier, she realized that it was well past noon and she was more than hungry, she was famished. She could smell food and that got her stomach churning. But she was thirsty as well. Mike went over to a table and took a glass, downing it's contents readily. He winked at Gabby and then moved off to stand next to someone she couldn't quite make out for the bushes that grew along that side of the patio.  
  
As Gabriella approached the patio area, she finally noticed the people sitting around it. There was Riahna, busy with another floral project. Fortunately, the girl was too involved with her design to notice her, which was just as well!   
  
Then, there was a young male who was catching the last few rays of the sun in one of the chaise lounges. He had a book over his face as if he were sleeping. He, too, sported one of those weird tails and blue hair! Must be one of Mike and Rahab's kids, like Riahna! She couldn't discern how old he was, but he seemed adult age. Gabby cringed inside at the sight of him.   
  
What she saw next was a blue haired humanoid reptile like Riahan, but just a bit different, who appeared to be female by her physical shape. She must have been Rahab, based on what Gabriella had learned back in Connecticut when she ate at the Blue Pelican. Mike was off to one side of her, watching her and apparently waiting for something. What, Gabriella didn't know, but he had that look which said something big was about to happen.   
  
Rahab then asked her, " Are you thirsty, dear? You want some lemonaide?" The iguanioid female was quite pretty, all things considered, and she sported one of those tails, too. Her facial features were a little more pronounced than her children's, though. Gabriella figured that Mike's 'imput' with the genetic attributes had influenced his kids' overall physical appearance. Riahna's and the young male in the chaise lounge had rounder faces, somewhat like Mike's - and Don's, for that matter! But, Riahna seemed leaner than her brother, somewhat similar to her mother's lithe built. Overall, Riahna was quite pretty to look at.  
  
" Yes, please!" Gabriella replied to Rahab's offer and eagerly took the drink from her. Gabriella downed it readily and then gave it back, not expecting a refill, but that's what Rahab did. Not wanting to be rude, but most certainly not wanting to resist more of the same, Gabriella emptied that glass just as fast. She thanked her hostess and went to sit down on one of the chairs. That was when she realized how tired she was. She started to get up from the chair to go back to the guest cottage. She was exhausted from her outing and needed a nap.   
  
As Gabriella was walking towards the little house, she heard someone tell her to stop! Gabriella recognized the voice - it was Don's!  
  
He emerged from the forest, not looking one bit happy! Gabriella stood stock still, terrified by the expression on his face. It was even worse than what she remembered on the plane back in Connecticut! She didn't know what to do, but she thought of running to the cottage and locking herself inside. Gabriella was fast - faster than Don or Raph had expected, actually - and she remembered how easily she eluded them back in Connecticut. She subtly shifted her position to make for the guest house, but as she started to move, Don instantly interpreted, almost shouting, " Don't even think you can make it! Just stay where you are!" She froze!  
  
That had everyone looking up, but for Riahna. Devon took the magazine off his face and sat up to see what was going on. Mike had moved over to Rahab and rested his arm across the back of her shoulders affectionately. They stood side by side observing Don advancing on Gabriella. Mike only said, " She's in for it now! I think she would have had a better chance with that couger!!" and smiled.   
  
Rahab punched him one in his plastron, not happy with the amusement he was getting out of his niece's predictament, " That couger should have been enough punishment!"   
  
Mike just sniggered, "Naw, not even close!" Then, he walked towards Don.  
  
Don was passed the point of angry - he was livid! His eyes glared at the red haired annoyance that had caused him to waste much of the day looking for her. He had that sword with him, too!!   
  
Gabriella froze in her track, her eyes wide in abject fear - terrified of what Don was going to do - whatever that was. How much of what Mike told her was bluff and how much was true? What did he imply about warning her? What horrible thing could Don do to her? After all, the professor had put a lot of faith in him to take care of her, albeit she hadn't made it too easy for him. To hurt her would be counter productive, at least that was her reasoning! Still, that look he gave Gabriella nearly had her on the brink of hysteria! "So much for getting used to these creatures!", she choked silently.  
  
Don's steps were determined and sure as he came right towards Gabriella. He tossed the hilt end of the sword to Mike, who deftly took it and headed to the cottage, passing Gabriella with it. As he made his way by her, he whispered to her, " No talking back to him, if you want to see tomorrow!"  
  
Gabriella cringed inside as Don closed in on her position. She tried not to cower at his approach, but she couldn't help but lower her head out of reflex. He suddenly grabbed her by her right arm and hoisted her up on her toes. Then, he marched her forcibly towards the house and then through the opened sliding door, practically dragging her. She still had her staff, amazingly enough, despite the walk back through the forest. She tried to put it down, but he ordered her, "You're going to need it, Gabby!" he growled, continuing to looking straight ahead.  
  
She was getting pretty peeved at everyone shortening her name! Only the professor had rights to that and if one more person called her Gabby, she'd let them have it. Except for Don. Right now, Gabriella wouldn't care what he called her, she was completely intimidated.   
  
He led her through the family room and over to a small hallway. There were three doors in that hallway, one of which he opened up. " Down the steps!! NOW!" he barked.  
  
Wasting no time, Gabriella shot through the doorway, not knowing what to expect. But it was certain, she did not want to stand there and argue with Don! The look on his face was terrifying and he meant business!  
  
She took two steps at a time. It was dark and she started to panic. She hated the dark and what was worse, she didn't know where the floor was. But with Don right behind her, she didn't dare stop! All of a sudden, she felt the steps level out as they ended and she almost fell flat on her face. The staff she was carrying fortunately caught the floor and kept her upright. Then, the lights went on and she could see for the first time what the room was.  
  
It was a gym! A very large gym, but a gym nonetheless. However, as Gabriella's vision sharpened with the sudden light, she noticed along the stair wall, a series of large open and shallow storage shelves. Despite her predictament, the items in the shelves piqued her curiousity. Collecting herself and knowing that Don had just come off the last step of the stairs, she slowly walked over to it. What she saw were nunchukas like what Mike had used to kill the couger, more swords like what Don had tossed to Mike a moment before, some strange three pronged fork weapon - which looked hideous to her, and an assortment of knives and metal stars. There were different swords that had simple hilts and others that were more elaborate. There was also staffs much like the one she was carrying, but more refined and beautiful. Don watched her. He watched for the realization to hit her. It didn't take long.  
  
Remembering the few Asian movies she had watched in the past, Gabriella, in a whispered voice that almost choked, cried out, " You are ninja!" and from the sheer exhaustion of her ordeal and stress that day, collapsed in a heap to the floor.   
  
She woke up lying down on her back on a mat, her head slightly elevated with a small pillow, her face up! Gabriella opened her eyes and wondered where she was. Then, she remembered and she noticed Don sitting up next to her on the right. She watched him. She watched him for the longest time and noticed that his face seemed peaceful. He was in deep concentration, his eyes were closed. His breathing was steady and slow, like he was sleeping. Don's legs were crossed under him and he had his hands laying across his lap. His back was straight. He also had his coat off! She noticed that an ugly scar ran haphazardly down one arm. It made her wince, thinking of the kind if injury it must have been to have made it. Maybe that's why Don always wore a coat, Gabriella thought!  
  
She did not want to disturb him, but she realized she had to visit the restroom. Carefully, she surveyed the gym, looking for anything that appeared to be a bathroom door. She spied something that might be it and tried to roll away from Don..... only - he grabbed her - and hard, too!  
  
" Hey! Wow, you startled me!" she complained.  
  
" Too bad! Where were you going to?" he damanded.  
  
" I have to go, okay?" she replied  
  
He stared intently at her, then stated, " The last time you 'went', you 'left'! And not the conventional way, either." his steely gaze cut right through her! Finally, he pointed, "Over there, that second door. And there's no window to climb out of, so you can take your time!" he growled.  
  
Gabriella got up and backed away from him, finally turning and making for the bathroom.   
  
She did what she had to do, but then hesitated before leaving the room. She was mortally fearful of Don - more now that ever before! She wanted to return to Connecticut, but she was way out in California with no money and no transportation. Even if she did manage to get off the property, she had little confidence in herself to even make it to that little town before getting picked up by either Don or Mike - or worse!. Her emotions started up again within her, but she pushed it back down just as fast. Considering Don's revulsion to tears, crying would do her little good.   
  
A few minutes later, she reemerged, but she was still famished. " I'm kind of hungry." Gabriella stated," Can I get something to eat, first?" She was famished, but she also hoped to distract whatever punishment Don had in store for her.  
  
" No, we have work to do." he answered her flatly, standing up.   
  
" Wouldn't we 'work' better after eating?" she parlayed.  
  
" No!" he said sternly. There was to be no arguing with him. Gabriella's stomach growled, but she tried to ignore it. She asked meekly," What kind of work are we going to do, then?"  
  
" You are going to work, I'm going to direct you! Go grab that staff you brought in with you!" he replied harshly.  
  
She was standing about eight feet from him and decided she had had enough of being bossed around. She gathered her courage, her rage gaining strength. She was tired of being afraid. She blurted out defiantly, " You know, just yell at me or something, but quit telling me what to do!"  
  
Next thing she knew, she was face down on the floor, her nose pressed into the hardwood and his knee in her back. "OW!!" she complained. " Get off of me!!" she wailed. He complied and hoisted her up fast. She backed away from him, rubbing her face, " What'd you do that for?"  
  
" Why did you yell at me?" he asked calmly.  
  
" Because I'm tired of being bossed around, that's why!!" she yelled again.  
  
For a second time, she was face down on the floor, his knee hard in her back. How'd she get there so fast? He was then hoisting her up before she could complain.  
  
" Why did you yell at me?" he asked again, a bit more pointedly.  
  
Gabriella was getting really concerned now. Don was so quick! How she hit the floor so fast she couldn't figure out. She looked at him and he was looking right at her, but the look was amazingly calm. She answered meekly, cowed to near submission, " Because I'm angry!" and she took a few quick steps away from him, considerably afraid of him.  
  
He smiled, " Good!"  
  
She was confused. " What? My answer or what I just did?" she questioned.  
  
" Both. You're indentifying with how you feel and you used a respectful tone. Plus, you're learning to discern my actions." Don answered. " Now, go get your staff!"  
  
Gabriella was tired of seeing the floor up close and personal, so she skirted around Don and picked up her staff, not taking her eyes off of him. She noticed in that moment that he, too, had a staff, but it was from the equipment box along the wall. She wondered why he would have one.   
  
No sooner did she wonder that, when he came at her, his bo held up over his head at an angel, aiming to hit her. She screamed, thought of running but realized it would have been too late. So she bought her staff up over her head in defense, holding it in across in front of her horizontally, closing her eyes and grimacing in anticipation. Don's staff came down at half strength and connected with her bo. Even though he had held back, the force of Don's hit sent a numbing vibration through the staff, smarting Gabriella's hands and sending her flying backwards and down on her posterior. She skidded about eight feet away before stopping. It had all happened so fast!  
  
She screamed at him, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING - YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"   
  
" Good deflect, Gabby!" and he turned away to set up another run at her. She immediately got up and tried to walk off the floor, but he grunted and aimed his bo at her, shaking his head 'No'. He pointed the bo back to where she had been. Gabriella hesitated, Don glared, she moved back. " Now, let's do that again!" he instructed.  
  
" Let's not and say we did, okay?!! " she countered angrily.  
  
.He smiled. Despite how annoyed he was with her, he appreciated her spunk, but he wasn't going to give in. He proceeded to direct her hands with his words, instructing her on how to hold the bo. Don told Gabriella where to place her feet and sternly said for her to not to close her eyes. "When you fail to see your enemy, he can defeat you easily. Keep your eyes on me and stay focused!"   
  
He charged again and she hesitated as before, wanting to run! But, she put her hands up with the staff in defense as he connected. This time, she kept her sights on him and, though she fell backwards once again, she did not skid as far this time. He had her do this routine many more times until she stood her ground. However, in frustration at being forced to something against her will, she finally declared, "I've had enough! This is ridiculous! What are you trying to do? "   
  
"Train you, Gabby!!" was his reply. "Train you to have self control, self confidence, and to not be a burden!"  
  
" I am not a burden!" she shot back irritably. " I was forced to come here, remember?!!"  
  
Don just looked at her, " That's not what I meant. The burden is how you react to everything and your inability to protect yourself! That 'cat' would have had you for lunch if Mike and I weren't watching out for you! You had no business going into that forest alone!" he was getting mad, now, his voice raising, " And locking that bathroom door was irresponsible! I really thought that something had happened to you!! I had to break it down to get it opened!! " He glared at her and she recoiled.  
  
"I guess only Raphael can open locked doors, huh?!" she said sarcastically.  
  
Don glared at her, stating, "That's NOT the point I'm trying to make!" Finally, he calmed down, saying, " Gabby, I can't really blame you for behaving the way you do. I guess if any of us were prisoners in our own home..."  
  
" I was not a prisoner!! Don't go calling me that!" Gabriella yelled, " and for your information my name is GabRiEllA! " She was near the edge, now, emotionally and not too sure she could hold back the deluge. Gabriella was tired, cranky, most certainly hungry, stressed beyond her limits, in a strange environment, and surrounded by people more different than she. It wasn't what she was used to; her comfort zone was completely gone! " I want to call the professor!" she demanded loudly, near to crying despite Don's revulsion to her tears.  
  
" Can't, he's in surgery!" Don explained, his voice calm again.  
  
Gabriella was alarmed, " Surgery? I thought he was just going for treatment?!"  
  
" That was the treatment. He didn't want you to worry!" Don said, his voice soft. "You'll be able to call him tomorrow, but right now he can't have any calls. " he paused, and then said, " Why don't we call it quits for now, okay. We'll resume tomorrow morning."  
  
" No, I don't want any more of this. No way...." and she threw her staff down onto the gym floor and walked towards the stairs.  
  
Don beat her to it so fast, it was like one minute the path was empty the next he was standing in front of her, " Let me explain something to you, Gabriella, the 'arts is not something for fun, it's something for survival. Looking the way you do, without some way of defending yourself, you're the perfect target! The reason why my brothers, their children, and I can walk among humans, is because of our training!"   
  
" You mean because you're ninja!" Gabriella sneered. He grabbed her face, gently, but firmly, and held it so she was forced to look at him. Her eyes widened in surprise and trepidation as he leaned in close to her. She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke to her.  
  
" Do not let some Hollywood production that falsely portray us determine for you what we are. You have ninja blood in you from both your parents! It is in you as surely as it is in Mike's kids, Raph's kids, and Leo's son! Whether you like it or not, you are part of this CLAN and as co-leader of this clan, I will train you until I feel you can effectively handle any attack that may come your way! " He stared hard at her, his eyes piercing right through her - or though it seemed!.   
  
Gabriella was stunned. "What did he say? In my blood, both my parents?" she thought to herself. " W- What do you mean? " she asked Don, her composure close to collapse. She didn't necessarily wanted to know, but the question could not be contained.  
  
Don explained gently, but firmly, " You were born ninja, Gabriella! That can't be stopped or changed. You have the temperament and the natural gift for it, but not the training! That's one of the reasons why the professor handed you over to us. He couldn't manage you anymore!" He paused, then added, " But - WE can!" The emphesis on the last few words were said with severe intent. There was strength behind them and it was obvious Don meant every word!  
  
Gabriella just stared. Her heart raced and her breathing became shallow. She felt faint, her head started to spin. Don grabbed her as her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp. Then she was out. She was just too stressed.   
  
Don sighed, not sure if telling her all of that was wise, but what was done was done. He carried her up the stairs. She was going to be more work than he had thought! 


	6. Assault and Revelations

There was talking. She could hear it, but it was muffled and seemed distant, like it was down below her. Gabriella kept her eyes closed and tried to feel her surroundings. Yes, she was in a bed, but it wasn't the same bed she slept in the night before. Seemed softer, more comforting, and she was covered with heavier material. She still had her clothes on from the day; but was it the same day? She couldn't tell. What she could tell was that she still hadn't eaten anything. Her empty stomach was still protesting!  
  
Gabriella opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a nicely decored room, yellow seemed to be the dominate color with a tiny pink and blue flower print adorning the wallpaper. The comforter that covered her sported the same print. White sheets trimmed with Iris lace complimented the set. She noted the only furniture in the room, besides the bed, were the two bedside tables, an oak dresser and armoir, plus two mirrors - one over the dresser and another full length one nearer to what looked like a closet door. As she raised herself up to a sitting position, she saw another door nearer to the closet and then the bedroom door, which was a double entry painted white. Gabriella pushed the covers off and noticed that the lamp on the bedside table was on. The shades were pulled down. She stood up out of the bed and went over to the window. Gabriella pulled back the covering and noticed that it was dark out! " How long have I been sleeping?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.  
  
" About six hours." a slightly familiar voice said.  
  
Gabriella turned around and saw that Rahab had just entered the room.   
  
"Are you feeling better, Gabriella?" she asked.  
  
" Guess so." the girl replied quietly. Her stomach growled again and was quite audible. However, Gabriella was taken aback with Rahab in the room. She hoped, though, that she hadn't reacted too obviously.  
  
" Guess you're probably hungry, too!" the blue haired iguanoid stated, smiling. It was a strange smile, sort of a sneer compared to human smiles. But, it seemed friendly. She had a plate of fruit with her, as well. " Is something wrong?" she asked, noticing that Gabriella was just staring.  
  
" Hum, no, not really" she lied.  
  
" Really?" Rahab repeated. She moved over to the bed and then commented, " From what Don has told me, you've lived your entire life with a human." the female lizard stared at Gabriella.  
  
What is it with this family. Everyone has this 'stare' that goes right through you - Gabriella thought. " Yes," she replied, " that's true. Why do you ask?"  
  
Rahab sat down on the bed, placing the tray of fruit on the comforter and pushing it gently towards Gabriella. She absentmindedly smoothed out some wrinkles in the bed covering, " Well, if you've spent your entire life with humans, anything 'not' human is going to appear strange to you, right?" She looked back at Gabriella. Her expression didn't seem judgemental, just inquisitive.  
  
"Hoo boy, did she hit the nail on the head with that one!" the girl thought to herself. She conceded, " Well, yeah. Obviously!"  
  
"Hmmm...yes, obviously!" Rahab repeated. She looked compassionately at this new niece of hers. She saw the fear, the confusion, the anger - everything that she herself had faced so many years ago. She understood. She also understood why Don had to educate her. She was well aware of the temperament that Gabriella possessed. It needed containment through discipline and proper training - which, from what she had seen and heard, there was very little of. "So, how long do you think you will be staying with us?" Rahab asked.  
  
" Don't know. Guess until the professor gets better!" Gabriella replied hesitantly. She didn't know where this dialog was going, but she was getting tired of it. She was still freaked out by the non-humans that seemed to be surrounding her.  
  
" Maybe, ... or, maybe you'll stay with us once you understand what it's all about!" the female suggested, looking up at Gabriella.  
  
Gabriella was getting concerned. Was getting her here on the notion of giving the professor room to heal a ruse? Did they want to keep her? Would she ever see him again!! Remembering what Don had said earlier that she was born ninja meant that someone here - maybe Don, himself - was her parent! The prospect of never seeing her father again frightened her. She was starting to panic and stiffened in response, " What's 'what' all about?"  
  
" Just what it is to be who we are, that's all!" Rahab drew her legs up under her a little so she was sitting fully onto the bed, leaning to the right and supported by her arm on that side. She wrapped her tail around so it hugged her legs. She continued speaking, "We are unique to the world, Gabby, and the world does not like unique unless it can cage it or stuff it or analyze it. Don has done a remarkable job of educating the more intelligent of the human species. But, there are people out there for one reason or another - whether it is because they are afraid of us or greedy - who would stop at nothing to either destroy or exploit us!"  
  
" Don't you have a daughter out there in the 'world'?!" Gabriella asked, remembering Don mentioning Gaylay. She sat down on the opposite side of the bed and grabbed a pear. She took a bite of it and then devoured it quickly, realizing how hungry she was. She watched Rahab watch her and wondered what her response would be.   
  
Rahab smiled as Gabriella ate, remembering her own hunger years ago ...., then she replied, " Yes, but she's ninja! Mike trained her, like Don will train you! Gaele was younger when she started, so she didn't have any issues to deal with. But, if you allow yourself to let Don guide you, I guarantee, it will be the best thing to ever happen to you!"  
  
Gabriella stared back at Rahab. Gabriella was still leary of being here, still unsure of whether she would ever fit in, though by all appearances, it was obvious she did. " Are you ninja?"  
  
Laughing, Rahab teased, " No, I'm an iguana!!" and smiled! Gabriella couldn't help but smile back at the woman's sense of humor.   
  
Rahab persistantly brought up subjects and questions for Gabriella. And as she did, she noticed that Gabriella became less shy and more willing to share. They talked about a great many things, mostly about the professor and Gabriella's fear of losing him. Gabriella never had a conversation like she was having now, not even with her surrogate father. It was like she had this gap in her life or her heart. Rahab's willingness to be open, to listen, as well as to share her experiences seemed to fill this void in Gabriella! Soon enough, the strangeness of Rahab became less so as they continued to talk.   
  
She learned about Rahab's beginnings in her owner's house years ago, how her owner created her by using her own DNA to restore the lizard's life. Only, the other chemical agents she used did more to generate that life, it mutated and changed it. Then, discovering Mike's place in the Mojave desert, marrying Rapahel, having children, getting a divorce, lots of things that only girls share and not pass around to others. Gabriella was being treated like a family member and it was like a balm to her injured spirit. Here was someone who could tell her how to be female, to be a woman, to be an adult!   
  
Rahab seemed gentle, but then she shared that there were times her temper intimidated Mike and Don both.  
  
" You intimidated them??" Gabriella couldn't imagine anyone or anything intimidating Don or Mike!  
  
" Yes, I did." Rahab admitted, "Even Leo. You'll meet him later, by the way. But, Gabby, they intimidated me even more! They are very good at defending what is theirs! I don't think there is anything that could ever get passed them when they are collected together in a fight! It's a gift, really. Maybe it's part of the way they were mutated! But, they were trained well and they have passed that training on to their children. Don is trying to do that with you - if you will let him!"  
  
Gabriella's eyes widened a bit at what she was now thinking, " Is - Don - my biological father?" She was not sure how to feel about that. Maybe that would explain why he had been so strict with her.  
  
Rahab wanted so much to answer her, but she had been forwarned by Mike to not say anything, one way or the other! "Just know that everyone here cares about you and we want nothing better than for you to know you are accepted! This is your home for the time you are here!" and with that, Rahab encouraged Gabriella to help herself to all the fruit. " When you're done, you may want to shower. The bathroom is through the first door on the left over there. We've already put your clothes in the closet - that's the door closest to the window. There is still a little bit of the evening left and I think it would be good for you to socialize some before retiring for the night!" With that, Rahab excused herself and left the bedroom.  
  
Gabriella did feel much better after she showered. She languished under the cascade of water for longer than she felt she should have. In Connecticut, the professor was always telling her to conserve and not take too long in the shower. But, here, given the size of Mike's estate and the obvious wealth that he and Don enjoyed, Gabriella felt that just this once, she could indulge herself. The hotter the water, the better she liked it, making it all the harder to finally turn it off.   
  
She was wrapped in a body towel and was drying her hair when she thought she heard movement from outside the bathroom. Thinking it was Rahab coming to fetch the tray she had brought the fruit on, Gabriella opened the door to the bedroom. It was Don! At first, she just stood there, surprised. Then, realizing she was only in a bath towel, she yipped and stepped quickly back into the shower room, closing the door behind her, " Sheesh, don't you know better than to just walk in on me like that??" Gabriella exclaimed through the door in surprise. But, then she wondered if maybe she should have chosen her words better, considering the mood Don was in the last time she saw him.   
  
" What? You're in the bathroom, I'm in the bedroom. I'll wait until you're done." and he sat on the bed.   
  
Gabriella cracked the door opened and peered around so that all Don could see was her wet head, Carefully, she said, " Maybe you could wait outside, okay? I still need to dress and there isn't an access to the closet from the bathroom!" She noticed he had a serious expression on his face, " What? Is the professor all right?" She grew concerned when Don didn't immediately answer. If it weren't for just having a towel on, Gabriella would have marched into the room and demanded an answer!  
  
" The professor is - fine, Gabriella. He had a rough time with the operation and recovery took longer than expected. But, he's in capable hands; the best this world has to offer - I made sure of that!" There was more that Don wanted to say, Gabriella could tell. Instead, he said, " I'll - ah - go back down to the family room, I guess, and then you can get yourself together! I shouldn't have come in - your right!" He smiled faintly and left before Gabriella could ask him anything else.  
  
She was puzzled. Don looked so uncertain. In her short time with him, he never seemed to be out of sorts! She became very concerned, now.  
  
She hurried to dry her hair. She put part of it up, clipping it in the back, leaving most hanging loose around her shoulders. Gabriella then applied a light bit of makeup and, making sure there was no one in her room, skittered quickly out of the bathroom and to the closet. She walked in and picked out a comfortable pair of blue sweat pants and top. She slipped her feet into some white loafers and hurried out the bedroom door.  
  
Taking the stairs cautiously, since she was still a bit jittery about everything, she heard someone from the room across the way talking about Raphael.   
  
" Don't know if Raph even knew what hit him, Don" It was Mike.  
  
Gabriella walked into what was the family room, trying not to disturb the conversation that was taking place. She cautiously moved over to where Rahab was sitting. It was obvious that this new friend of Gabriella's was upset; her eyes were red from crying.  
  
" What's happening?" she asked, whispering to Rahab, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
" It's Raph, he's been in an awful accident! We just found out about ten minutes ago! " There was still some raw emotion coming through her voice, " He's in a bad way. We're just now deciding who's going to go up to San Fran to stay with him."   
  
Gabriella asked, " What happened, though?"  
  
Don was standing over by the hallway where the gym door was. He said solumnly, " He was beaten up. He had an 'appointment' last evening, was suppose to be back this afternoon. The police found him in an ally in San Francisco, unconscious. Looked like he was pretty much knocked out before he had a chance to react." He sighed resolutely, " By the hospital's account it doesn't look good for him, Gabby!" That explained why Don was in her room. He wanted to tell her then and he seemed restless, now that she thought about it.  
  
Gabriella didn't mind the moniker, she was concerned for Raph. "Why don't we all go" she suggested.  
  
" No, just some of us." Don said sternly. The look on his face turned from near grief to an intense anger. Gabriella shrank back, not knowing if she had caused the change. Don immediately saw her concern and reassured her, " I'm not mad at you, just at the thugs that did this to Raph! They haven't a clue what they've started!" and he walked intently over to the stairwell door and disappeared down the steps. Mike followed, and then Devon was close behind.  
  
Gabriella turned to Rahab, " What are they going to do? " She was worried now. The entire atmosphere in the room was charged with an energy that was almost electric.  
  
Rahab answered, " Not for you to be concerned about, Gabby!"   
  
"Well, gee, I thought I was part of this family! What are they going to do, Rahab?"  
  
" NOT for your concern!" Rahab was a bit more forceful with her reply than Gabriella would have expected. She looked at this new friend of hers, saw the emotional weight of Raph's situtation clearly on her face. She knew that there had been problems in Rahab's and Raph's relationship from what she shared with Gabby earlier, but one could not be so callous as to be unmoved by his plight. Rahab may not have liked Raph, but it was apparent he was still part of her life, whether they got along or not. " Do you want me to go to the hospital and stay with him?" Gabby asked Rahab.  
  
" It's not that. I'm just concerned for him and for Devon. This will be Devon's first sortie. He's well trained, I don't doubt his ability - Mike and Don have both trained him very hard. But, I've exprienced a few of these assaults and they don't always go as planned! It's been a long time, though, so maybe my memory isn't too clear." Rahab sighed, " I'm just so tired of humans!!" She excused herself and went to clean up the kitchen.   
  
Gabriella remembered the sword on the mantel in the cottage, remembered all the weapons downstairs in the gym, rememberd Don implying that they were all ninja - including her. What made a ninja, anyway? Was it a religion, an attitude, did it involve just the ability to kill someone? What was so 'wonderful' about that anyway? Gabriella was musing all of this over when there was a knock at the front door. " That's strange?" she said. " Rahab, someone's at the front door? Is that normal?"   
  
Rahab had gone into the laundry room over by the gym door to fetch some towels, but came back at the sound of Gabby's voice, " What did you say?"  
  
" There's someone at the front door! We're you expecting company?" Gabby repeated, concerned since the property had a strong security measure and it wouldn't be too easy for someone to get passed the gates. This situation with Raph had her freaked out big time. What if these thugs wanted to get at all of them??  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's Leo and Seth. They flew into San Jose earlier this evening. We found out about Raph just before Seth called to say they had landed. The guys wanted to wait until they arrived before heading out."   
  
Rahab went into the foyers and to the front door, opening it. Gabriella stayed on the couch, not too certain she wanted to see another reptile so soon. She was mulling over many things that had happened over the past twenty four hours. Her life had changed dramatically in such a short amount of time that it seemed almost like a dream - or a nightmare!   
  
Yet, everything that had transpired over the past few minutes had changed Gabby's attitude in a big way. This was serious stuff that was going down. It had nothing to do with her or with manipulated cooperation. This was real drama in the works. She had seen Don angry - more times in the past twenty four hours than she would have liked - but this anger was different - it seemed lethal!  
  
Soon, Don, Mike, and Devon emerged from the stairwell, all of them carrying knives. All three had sober expressions, but Devon's was a little more like inexperienced excitement. He certainly seemed qualified to go into battle, given his physique. But most of the conflicts that Don and his brothers had engaged in to ensure their safety were a thing of the past. The preceding ten years had been relatively peaceful. This recent turn of events against Raph caught them all off guard.  
  
Leo came into the family room, nodded politely at Gabriella, nodded differently at his brothers and nephew, and disappered down the stairwell. To Gabby, he seemed aloof and detached. His nod to her was mixed with speculation and a knowing look, as if he had her completely figured out with just one glance. She didn't feel at all comfortable with that.   
  
Another tail-sporting reptile came into the room similar to the other male Gabriella had seen on the patio earlier after her 'romp' in the forest. He, too, was an adult, but young - maybe a bit younger than the other one. However, this one didn't have the ruggedness in his features. He was similar to Leo in the face and body structure, minus the turtle shell. He was the most different of them all, though! His complexion was lighter, almost albino-like, and the pupil of his eyes were pale and nearly transparent.   
  
"He must be Seth!" Gabby thought to herself. As she watched him, he turned his head towards her and gave her the same kind of nod and expression as Leo had! "Two peas in a pod!" Gabby said to herself, smiling a little absentmindedly. Seth didn't respond either way, but just stared at her. Then, he turned his attention over to where the stairwell was.  
  
Leo returned just a moment later with a knife like what his brothers had. He tucked it into his belt, the look on his face was identical to Don and Mike. Gabriella was noticably aggitated with the weapons and was about to get up to leave for her bedroom, when Don shook his head at her to stay put. " Seth will stay behind, just in case this is more than just a random hit! If things go down here, he can handle it."  
  
Gabriella looked at Seth. He was just as well built as Leo and the others where, maybe leaner due to his youth. He seemed young, though. She wanted to protest, not believing for minute that someone barely an adult could even possibly protect them all, but who was she to judge his ability. She had just seen him for the first time! So, she held back her objection. Don regarded her in that instant and held her gaze. He nodded, as if he appreciated her lack of response. She didn't know what to make of that other than to smile weakly.   
  
Then, they were gone. So fast, Gabriella wondered if she had blinked or maybe had dozed off. " What?" She looked around, " How ....?" That was when she stood up from the couch and hurried to the front door. It was just latching when she made it to the hallway. " How'd they do that?"  
  
Seth followed her into the foyer. He watched as she stared at the front door. She noticed him, then, and asked, "How did they do that? I didn't even...."  
  
But he interrupted her, " They're ninja, Gabby! They do that all the time!" and he shook his head as if he were admonishing a child. Then, he turned back around and made his way back to the family room where his mother, Rahab, was.  
  
She hugged him, long and hard, as if she didn't want to ever let go. " I missed you, Seth!" she sighed. He hugged his mom in return, " I missed you as well, Mother!"  
  
Gabriella was stunned by his rude response and angry that her name was again shortened. Following him, she peeved, "Maybe you have the inside track on this family, but I don't, okay? It's all news to me!" She was defensive, " You don't even know who I am, so how can you even assume I would know about .......!"  
  
" I know who you are! " Seth interrupted as he went over to the kitchen to inspect the contents of the refrigerator.   
  
Gabriella just stood there, totally out of touch with everything that was going on. She felt detached from the family all over again. She was not impressed with Seth. She was worried about Raph, though. Despite how terrifying his appearance was to her, he had been kind and compassionate while on the flight west. Was he going to be okay? And what about the professor? All Don had said up in her room was that the operation was hard on him and the recovery time long. There were just too many people that she knew who were having health issues. She wanted to scream for the world to stop just so she could catch up with all that was happening!  
  
Frustrated, Gabriella decided to go outside by the pool and just collect her thoughts. Seth and his mom had moved over to the dinette table at the opposite side of the family room, out of visual range from where Gabby was. Riahna was no where to be seen, so Gabriella assumed she had gone to bed early.   
  
As Gabriella tried to open the patio door, it wouldn't budge. She tried again, but harder. Still nothing. " What is going on with this door?!" She complained. She jerked harder and that's when the alarms went off. She put her hands over her ears in protest, not understanding what she had done. She was clearly alarmed, herself!   
  
Seth was there in an instant, running his hands along the door frame, found what he was looking for, and the alarm went silent. " What were you trying to do, Gabriella? We're under house security right now! No one is allowed outside! " he admonished.   
  
" Well, how was I to know THAT? " she yelled and stormed up the stairs to her room. Seth just watched her ascend the stairs, shaking his head in amusement. He went back to the family room to visit with his mom.  
  
"Some socializing", she seethed. "Who does he think he is, anyway? A rich kid with this high and mighty father who couldn't even say hello to me! This family is just too weird!" Gabriella was spouting frustration to herself as she paced her room. She looked out the window and surveyed the backyard. That pool looked mighty inviting. But, she was stuck. Out of curiousity, she felt around the window frame and lo and behold, found a raised edge just like the window in the cottage. However, she decided not to play escapee for the moment. She had been pretty freaked out from her last outing in the forest with the cougar and all that had transpired afterwards. Gabriella wasn't too eager to have a repeat performance with any of it! She was still bored, though.   
  
She hadn't had the opportunity to search the room before now. So, she did a little exploring. The drawers in the dresser were filled with her personal affects, underware, her extra bras, nylons, knit ski hats and head masks - not that there was a chance to wear them here in 'sunny' California.   
  
Gabriella opened up the closet and found it to be the largest closet she had ever seen! Even with all of her clothes - and she had brought every piece that fit her - didn't fill the room! Her shoes were neatly lined up along one side and an assortment of other items unrelated to clothing on the other side. She saw her DVD player and wondered why it hadn't been hooked it up. That was when she wondered if maybe there already was one in the room!  
  
She noticed the armoir and figured that it would be a perfect spot to store a television. Sure enough, when she opened the doors, a nice 30 incher faced her, beckoning to be turned on. It had a DVD player, too, AND headphones! This was way too perfect! However, she didn't want to be surprised and walked in on, so she went over to the double door entry and locked it.   
  
Going through her stuff in the closet, she found several of her DVD's that had given her hours of enjoyment. Some were spy movies and musicals. None appealed to her. She had seen them too many times. So, she went back to the armoir to see if there were any available that might intrigue her. Opening one of the drawers, she saw a DVD movie that looked interesting. It read on the cover that it was in Japanese! It showed two women on the front doing a kind of dance, but with swords! She liked the title, too. Must be about tigers and a mythical dragons! That definately intrigued her. She quickly popped the DVD in, turned on the televsion, and sat back.  
  
Gabriella found that she was watching the strangest Asian film she had ever viewed. She understood the story, but what was with these people flying through the air and trying to kill each other? Why were they flying? It was obvious they were doing some sort of martial art, but the outrageous acrobatics were just too strange! Yet, Gabriella was totally inthralled. It was the most interesting video she had ever watched. Obviously, none of what the actors were doing was possible in the real world, so she allowed herself to be entertained.  
  
About an hour into the movie, Gabriella thought she heard something out of the ordinary from the sound track. Figuring it was part of the recording, she continued to watch the movie as the actors wemt flying through the air, over tiled roofs, doing all kinds of acrobatics with their swords and kicks. She looked at the DVD cover and was amazed to find that it had won an Academy Award many years ago. She enjoyed the stunts, but what Gabby liked best about it was the language! She loved discerning languages and this tape refreshed what she already knew about Japanese!  
  
There was that noise again! She took the headphones off and listened. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking hard on her bedroom door! Startled, she quickly turned the T.V. off and went over to open the double doors. There was Seth, looking pretty peeved at her, " How come you locked this door?" he nearly shouted at her.   
  
" I can lock it if I want! " Gabriella replied back tersely. She glowered at him, not too impressed at all. He was just a kid, for crying out loud. Then, she noticed Rahab off to one side.  
  
" We've been knocking on that door for five minutes, Gabby! We were worried!" she, too, seemed a bit upset. "What were you doing?" Rahab asked.   
  
Gabriella felt chagrined, " I, ah - was watching a DVD."   
  
" Oh, what one?" Seth asked.  
  
"Nothing special, just one that's in Japanses is all." she replied.  
  
"You understand Japanese? Hey, I think I know what movie you're watching!" and Seth easily   
  
moved passed her and over to where the television was. He saw the DVD cover and smirked, " You watch this stuff? ?" Seth laughed.   
  
" Hey, it's not mine. It was in here already. I thought it would help me improve my understanding of the language!" she explained, a bit miffed by his diversion. " It's just a movie, I know that people can't really do those things!"  
  
Seth just looked at her with this patient, sort of high brow, 'he knew something she didn't' look. Again, the shake of his head and he made for the door. " You know, there's an awful lot to learn about this family, Gabriella! I'm hoping that once Don gets back, that he gives you an education about it all!"   
  
"Oh, you mean that everyone here is a ninja? Yes, he's already told me! " she replied back, irritated.  
  
" But, you don't buy it, do you?" he asked her, turning back around to face her, his eyes penetrating.  
  
There go those eyes again! " It's not that I don't buy it, I just don't see the value in it!" she replied.  
  
" Oh, really?" Seth studied her for a moment, then took a step towards her. She refused to recoil back in defiance. He noticed it right off and gave her room, then asked " Well, first, let's consider what happened to Raph this evening! You think he was beaten up just because someone felt like it? He was attacked because of who he was, of what he looked like! Second, what if someone were to come in here to harm you - like through that window over there. Let's just say, for the moment, they - the intruders - managed to compromise the security. They're now able to get into the house. They're not coming in to socialize or watch a silly DVD movie " he nodded over at the television Gabriella had been watching, " but they're coming to do you absolute harm!!" Seth leaned in towards her for emphasis, " You don't know Jack about protecting yourself because you think it's all silly games and stuff for movies and television. So, tell me, Gabby - what're you going to do?" He looked at her intently. He was serious.   
  
Gabriella didn't know how to answer. Seth answered for her, as if he had read her mind, "Wouldn't know what to do, would you?" He paused, and then said sharply, " In that instant you realize that you haven't a clue what to do - you would be DEAD!"   
  
Gabriella just stood there. She knew he was right, but he had been so cheeky towards her that there wasn't any way she would own up to it. She decided to change the subject, " So, why were you so all fired up at getting into the room?"  
  
Seth saw the change in topic and knew she did it deliberately to avoid any further confrontation. He allowed her that. There was much for her to learn before she would ever understand what he and his family were all about. So, he answered Gabriella's question, trying not to sound too annoyed, " We wanted to see if you were hungry and if you'd like to join us for a bite to eat!" He smiled at her and then he left the room.  
  
Rahab nodded her head to affirm Seth's invite and encouraged Gabriella to join them, smiling. She was hungry, having only fruit so far, so she turned the light off in the bedroom and followed Rahab down the steps.   
  
" So," Seth asked as Gabriella sat down at the dinette table, "what was it like being raised by a human? " he took a bite from his sandwich, his expression unreadable.  
  
Gabriella was not too sure what he meant by that, " What do you mean, exactly?" She had decided on trying to control her aggitation, since Seth had effectively put her in her place about learning self defense. She didn't know what to make of him; though she couldn't really say she disliked him. He had a strong, yet genteel, demeanor - despite his previously rude remarks to her.  
  
" Exactly how I said it!" he replied, looking at her as he chewed his bite.  
  
Gabriella was intimidated by this one. He seemed wise beyond his years but there was sincereity in his voice that was attractive to her. He reminded her of the professor, yet in the same light, he reminded her of Don - but without the intimidation. She cautiously replied, " Well, since he was virtually the only person I was ever around, it was okay." Gabriella wasn't sure where his questions were leading to, but she noted he hadn't stopped looking at her.  
  
Seth took a sip of his water and continued to stare at her. Then he asked, " Tell me how you reacted when you saw Raph and Don?" He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms in front of him, watching her.  
  
" Why do you want to know?" she asked, getting annoyed and defensive at his intrusive quesitons. Was he trying to find out how she felt about being in this home of strange people? She didn't want to admit that they all terrified her by just their appearance alone.  
  
" It will tell me a great many things! How you perserve us, for one!" as he leaned towards her, his stare became more intent. Rahab ate her meal silently, watching the discourse between her son and this new niece of hers. There was an energy developing between the two, and she wondered about it.  
  
Gabriella had read his intent correctly. She considered many answers, but she decided to turn the tables on him, "Okay, I will answer your question with a question!" She leaned towards him as she often did with the professor whenever she would challenge him on an issue or topic. Staring straight and deep into his pale eyes, she asked, "How would you feel if after being raised by reptiles, within a day, find your self in a family of humans? You're prohibited from leaving and you're clear across the country! Plus, you're getting knocked around physically and emotionally?!" Her frustration over the past twenty-four hours seeped through. Her words were said with quick precision, exposing the intellect her immaturity had so successfully hidden of late. " Their ways are so different from yours it's like a completely different universe. Then those humans are trying their best to show you how much you don't know without first finding out how much you do!" She sat back hard in her chair, defiantly challenging him. Gabriella's stare now became just as intent at Seth's. She felt her anger and her emotions spiking to a volitile level. " And all you want to do is get back to your original family!!"  
  
Her response caught him off guard! He smiled at the place she had so skillfully put him. Nodding his head in appreciation for her response, he replied, " Good answer and not one I was expecting! I guess I'd be - somewhat freaked out ...........and frustrated all at the same time! "   
  
Rahab was silent during their vigorous discussion. She was quite impressed, though, with Gabriella's retort, her eyes widening in surprise. It dawned on her that maybe Gabriella's main source of anger and rebellion was not that she was forced out of her home and into a relatively strange envirvonment, not that it wasn't part of the problem. It was just that no one bothered to get to know her! So, she asked, changing the subject since she noticed the familiar flash of emotion in Gabriella's eyes, one that she had seen in Raph years ago, " What's your favorite thing to do, Gabby? What gives you pleasure?"  
  
Gabriella was startled and stunned. The change in topic watered down the rage that was brewing within her. Rahab was the first person since she had arrived to even show that she cared about how she felt, what she wanted. Gabby's internal struggle was nearing it's zenith, her eyes filled with tears, "Are you really interested or are you just patronizing me?" She was apprehensive.  
  
Rahab assured her, " I mean it. I really want to know!"  
  
Seth finished his sandwich but did not leave the table. He was just as interested as his mom was in what Gabriella's response would be. He truely appreciated how she had responded to his questions.  
  
Gabriella sighed, trying to calm her emotions, her voice quavered and then she regained control, "I guess it would be ..... learning things! I love to read, but after I've read a book, I have it memorized. It's no longer a challenge to go back and re-read it since all I have to do is remember it!" Gabriella then said. " I've memorized War and Peace and the Bible, plus others!"   
  
Seth's attention picked up on that immediately. He smiled and leaned forward, eager to hear more of what Gabriella liked.  
  
Rahab accepted that easily enough. She knew that Don was like that - his perfect memory a bane to his brothers and a delight for him when he used it to annoy them!  
  
" Even with the instructional videos the professor would buy me, I was able to learn ballet and to do gymnastics. I found doing the balance beam or the uneven bars quite relaxing for me!" She looked wistful, as if she were remembering those times.  
  
Then, Gabby continued with a bit more enthusiasm, " I've learned 9 languages and would like to learn a few more." Then Gabariel's eyes lit up, " I love music - musicals and classics, preferably! I really like Serena Brightwell. Her 'Journey Home' is probably....." and she stopped suddenly, overwhelmed. That song in and of itself mirrored everything that she had been feeling lately. She froze, her eyes welled up again but this time her throat became too tight to talk. She quickly excused herself and ran out of the family room and up the stairs.  
  
She threw herself on her bed and cried and continued to cry even after Rahab came into the bedroom. " I'm sorry," she sobbed," I just miss him so much!!" and her emotions that she had bottled up for the past twenty-four hours came pouring out. Rahab sat down next to her and just rubbed her back.   
  
" I know, honey. I can't imagine how it is for you!" she said compationately.  
  
" Don just - assumes so much about me! " Gabriella cried, " He's terrified me so much! I had no idea what he wanted other than to take me away from my home! It feels like I've been here a whole month, so much has been happening! I want to go back. I know you've been trying, but I just don't belong here!!" and there was more crying. After a moment, she continued her lamenting, " Everyone thinks that because I have these mystery parents who were ninja, that I need to be one, too. Maybe I don't want to be one!" and her voice raised. Gabriella cried for while longer until she couldn't cry any more. Rahab stayed with her the entire time, not really saying much, but letting her niece vent both verbally and emotionally.  
  
Seth had followed his mother up the stairs, but stayed out of sight while he overheard Gabriella's lament. He was starting to understand some things about her.   
  
Mike had told Seth just before he and Leo left Japan for California, about Don and Raph's experience in Connecticut with Gabriella. Seth had thought it quite amusing at the time, even stating that she seemed a natural at 'disappearing'! Mike had to agree that her ingenuity was pretty sharp.  
  
However, there was obviously more to the Gabriella story and Don just hadn't taken the time to 'read between the lines' concerning her. Maybe he was coming down on her too hard, expecting too much too soon. It was true that Gabriella was spoiled, but it wasn't really her fault. Blame her uniqueness and the fact that she had only a single person raising her, unqualified as he was given Gabriella's personality and inherant attributes. In that moment, Seth had a plan. He motioned to his mother through the opened door while Gabriella had her head buried in a pillow. She excused herself from her niece's side, telling her that she may have left a burner on, and then left the room.  
  
Once Seth had her out of earshot, he told her of his plan.   
  
" I think that may work, Seth!" she replied listening to his idea.  
  
" If she is as good as she says she is at memorizing, watching the workout DVD's that Mike recorded from the gym may give her something tangible to consider. Since she seems to enjoy the Hollywood version, let her see the real thing! Let her decide if it's something she wants to learn, rather than make her! It sure would be less frustrating in the long run if she shows interest!"  
  
A while later, there was a knock at Gabriella's bedroom door. She had washed her face of her smeared make-up. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail so it would be out of her way. She went to the door and opened it. Seth stood there.  
  
" Oh, hi." she said meekly. She was sure he thought of her as Don did - spoiled. She expected some lecture from him, some tricky question about her leaving the table so quickly, but instead....  
  
" Hi back!" he smiled. Gone was the judgemental attitude. " Here, I think you will find these very interesting! Mike recorded them over the years and since you enjoyed that Asian film, you might appreciate these even more! " He handed her about ten DVD's, no labels other than the names of his uncles and father, Leo. There were some that had two names on them with only one that had four names.  
  
" Ah , gee - thanks. What are they again?" Gabriella asked, puzzled.  
  
Seth just said, " A way to show you what it's really all about!" and then he left, like a vapor, so quickly, Gabriella had to open the door wide to see where he had gone. It was almost like he had disappeared - like his father and uncles had done several hours ago.   
  
Which made her ask herself what time it was. She went over to the armoire and saw that the DVD clock showed midnight. Well, maybe she could watch just one DVD.  
  
It was three o'clock in the morning and she was on her fourth disc. She had become totally enthralled with what they contained. The 'performers' were the very same people that were living under the very roof she was currently occupying - and what they were doing was real and not staged. She never realized how violent, but yet how beautiful, martial arts could be. Violent because as strong and immoveable Don seemed to her, in some of the DVD's, his brothers were successfully getting passed his defenses and literally sending him across the gymnasium floor! She was more than impressed. Yet, he had as effectively put his brothers in their place as well, wielding the bo so efficiently, the camera had a hard time picking up the complete movements.  
  
Leo was probably the most fluid of the four, his posture and actions were as clean and as perfect as one could get. When he used his swords, he was flawless - and lethal! His intensity made Gabriella gasp with surprise.  
  
Mike used both the bo and the nunchuks, but the latter was what was featured the most. He seemed just as precise in the recording as he was out in the forest when he killed that mountain lion. His expression, though, was totally different from the day before. Gone was the happy, jovial appearance. In it's place was a fierce determination as if he was completely focused on what ever imagined attacker he was battling. It made her shudder.  
  
There was one DVD which showed just hand to hand combat between all four of the brothers. It was fierce and it was violent. Each time one would knock the other across the floorboards—which rarely happened as they were all deft at avoiding such contact—Gabriella would audibly gasp. Surely that one would be injured. However, that was never the case; the fallen comrade would either roll or catch themselves and then flip up and ready for another round! She was getting a little excited and thoroughly intimidated all the more about being in this home.  
  
Gabriella then made a decision. She would not just watch these DVD's, she would study them! If here is where she was at, then she was going to make sure the next time Don took her into the gym, she would be ready! Rahab, as strange as she was to Gabriella in appearance, had struck a sensitive cord with her when she inquired about her interests. It was the very thing she needed and it seemed to be the catalyst to give her the incentive to adjust! Seth's abrupt change towards her, giving her these marvelous DVD's with their insightful look at his family, also helped.  
  
Gabriella had discovered years ago in her teens that she was able to pick up many things just by watching an instructional DVD. She could apply her total recall to learn ballet, for example. Maybe she didn't do it quite as well as the one shown, but it did teach her grace and fluidity. She would entertain the professor at Christmas-time with her rendition of the Nutcracker Suite—portraying nearly all the parts! Gabriella's natural athletic ability gave her an unusual advantage in this endeavor - and she was sure, now, that it would benefit her learning what these relatives of hers practiced! 


	7. Ninja Dreams and Lessons

Gabriella was just finishing the fourth DVD when she heard a noise. Voices! She looked at the clock and it showed four thirty in the morning. She turned the DVD player off and stored the loose discs inside the armoire. She didn't really want anyone to see her watching these, not knowing if Seth had been given permission or not. They looked private. Certainly, she felt that if Don caught her with them, might think she went snooping somewhere she shouldn't have and 'squirreled' them into her room. She turned the small table lamp off and sat by the door to listen.   
  
" Seth, get that couch turned out in the den. Gee, I hope it's made up!" It was Mike's voice, spoken in a low whisper! He seemed upset.  
  
" Man, he's in a lot of pain. I'll go make some herbal tea! Don, just keep him calm. Devon, stay with Don and then when Seth has the sofa bed ready, we'll bring Raph in" That must have been Leo since Gabriella didn't recognize the voice. All he had done when he first arrived last evening was nod to her.   
  
RAPH!! Gabriella was elated. He was alive! By all accounts, from how Rahab had sounded last evening, Gabriella really thought that Raph would be dead. But, no, he was alive and that made her heart jump with excitement! Besides Rahab and Seth, Raph had shown her compassion and a gentleness. Almost a fatherly like approach.  
  
She listened more intently, now. Some moments passed. Then, Mike spoke and it sounded like he was at the front door. " Okay, let's bring him in!" and then there were footsteps as Seth and Leo left the house. A moment later, " Hey, Bro, it's gonna be a'right!" Mike again, trying to calm someone. Raph? " Hey, calm down, we're going to put you in the den. Just take it easy! Yeah, I know you hurt, but Leo has some tea brewing for 'ya and then you'll feel a lot better"  
  
Gabriella could her sounds like some struggling was going on with grunts and moans. " Hold him - good golly, no matter what they did to him, his spirit sure wasn't hurt none! " Then, " There, you're home, Raph. Everyth'ns gonna be fine, now! We'll take care of you, okay?! Leo's getting his tea ready for you - just hold on, okay!" The strain in Mike's voice was clearly evident. Obviously, this brother cared deeply for Raph.  
  
Gabriella couldn't contain herself. She quietly and slowly opened her bedroom door and stepped out. She hugged the wall along the landing, not wanting to interfer with her presence, yet completely into what was happening downstairs. No one was down below to see her. They were busy somewhere else. She could see the front door from where she stood. It was now closed. Where was everyone?  
  
The den was right off the foyer to the right of where she was looking. The steps down to the foyer were about eight feet to her left, the staircase gracefully curving down and around to the right from her posistion. If she were to stand on the first step at the bottom, the front door would be to her immediate left with the living room on the left side of that between the front entry and the staircase. The living room was deeper than the front door, extending out to the front, creating a porch outside the front entry.   
  
The den was directly across from the living room to the right of the entry. At Gabriella's angle, she could see into the den, but only partially. The sofa bed was along the far right side of that room, but she could only make out the end of it and Raph's legs! He was wrething as if in a great deal of pain. Her heart went to her throat at the very thought of the agony he was suffering from. She wanted to help!  
  
Just then, Rahab came from the other end of the landing where her and Mike's bedroom was, wrapping her robe around her as she walked hurridly along towards Gabriella.  
  
" What's happening?" she whispered anxiously as she came up to her.  
  
Her niece answered in a hushed tone, " It's Raph, they have him in the den. I don't know how bad off he is, but Leo's making him some tea. "  
  
"That should help him. Leo's tea can work wonders in that way!" Rahab commented, relief showing on her face.  
  
Just then, the turtle in question came from under the stairwell, from the direction of the kitchen, towards the den. He had a steaming teapot and a cup. However, he had heard Gabriella and turned around as he came within view of the landing, " Go back to bed, Gabriella!" and it was not said as a suggestion.  
  
" But....." she protested.  
  
" Now! This is none of your concern. Go!" He locked his eyes onto hers, his serious expression giving her a silent warning to obey.  
  
Gabriella looked at Rahab, who quietly concured with Leo, saying " I'll be right up as soon as I know something, okay? Leo knows you're concerned!" Then she affectionately patted Gabby's right cheek, leaned in and whispered, " It's never a good idea to challenge him! " and smiled.  
  
Leo kept watching her. So, Gabby did as she was told and meekly returned to her room. She sat by the door, though. If she couldn't be out there, she was hoping to at least hear what was going on. Gabriella leaned up against the door, her ear pressed hard to catch any sound, any comment that might tell her how bad off Raph was. After a while, she found herself dreaming.   
  
  
  
Gabriella found herself back in the forest, running happily. She felt lighter than air as she tripped along the forest floor. The trees were open and not so high that she couldn't see the tops. She felt like she was back in Connecticut again! The fall leaves with their colors seemed to swirl around her as she ran along. But, then, the trees started to grow right before her eyes. Their very nature changed, becoming wider and bigger, nearly reaching the stars above her. It had been daylight, but now it turned to night! Suddenly, she saw something leap at her and she screamed, jumping back. It was a lion, but not the kind of lion Gabriella would have expected! This one had the head of a dragon! It missed her, allowing Gabby to collect herself and start running in the opposite direction. It chased her as it called out for her to stop. But, she kept on going, the terror of this monster getting closer with each stride it took. "How can a lion talk?" she was asking herself. "Lions can't talk - can they?" she questioned as she ran. Then, abruptly, she came to a wall and couldn't go any further! Turning, she saw the creature advance upon her. She screamed once again and thought for sure it would succeed in killing her. Just as she believed she was going to die, someone dressed all in black leaped up onto the top of the wall from the other side. The person carried a long sword that dripped with blood! He yelled something in Japanese and jumped down between Gabriella and the lion. In one fluid movement as the lion approached, the person in black neatly sliced the head off of the creature. Crumbling to a heap, the animal lay dead - no longer a threat. Gabriella was crying out of relief and started to thank her rescuer. He turned towards her, said something else in Japanese, and started to take his mask off.......but he disappeared into a cloud of smoke as Gabriella heard knocking. "What's with the knocking! I want to know who saved me! Be quiet!!" she yelled. The knocking continued.  
  
"What?" she called out, then realized she was leaning up against the bedroom door. "Whoa, I must have fallen asleep!" she said. Gabriella felt her body protest as she started to straighten up. The knocking came a third time and it was then she realized that someone was on the other side.   
  
Gabriella stood up and opened it. "Oh, hi, Rahab! Must have fallen asleep here. How bad is he??" she asked anxiously about Raph, deep concern on her face. She was still recovering from the dream and didn't hear Rahab's reply at first. " I'm sorry, just trying to clear the cobwebs. What did you say?"  
  
" Raph's Bad, but he'll recover. It'll take some time. Leo's tea has helped him settle down; maybe he'll sleep now." Rahab replied. She seemed better than she did earlier when the news of Raph's beating was first learned.  
  
" Why didn't they keep him in the hospital?" Gabriella asked.  
  
" Raph hates hospitals. Always has. After Don arrived there, he made sure that Raph's vitals were stablized before moving him. That took -- a little while. " Rahab explained.  
  
" They were all there the whole time? What about those - weapons of theirs. Didn't that cause problems?" Gabriella asked, confused.  
  
Rahab looked at her niece and thought about how best to answer. Then, she decided that if this newest member was ever going to feel like part of the family, she would have to be treated that way, " Don had Devon stay with Raph once the medical staff had him sedated. They wanted to run x-rays and CAT scans, but he was so crazy with pain that he became dangerous. Once the drugs took effect, he could be manipulated for the tests, but it took a while. Devon stuck around as a security measure. He's as big as his dad, now, and just as strong, but inexperienced in the field. I guess he didn't complain much after he saw how bad off Raph is; there's a marked difference in him - that's for sure!"  
  
" Then, where did Don and the others go?" Gabriella asked softly, not too sure she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
" To find the people that hurt Raph!" was Rahab's simple reply.  
  
Gabriella swallowed, again not sure if she wanted to know, but the question came out anyway, " Did ....did they find them?"  
  
Rahab saw the look of trepidation on her niece's face. She answered, " No, they didn't. They're going to have to wait for Raph to get better before they can start looking again. He may have information the police don't! "  
  
"Why not let the authorities handle it. Why don't they just go about these things the way most people would?"  
  
" They're not like most people, Gabby! Or, haven't you noticed that yet? " and she kissed her niece on the forehead and said good night, telling her, " I think you need your rest, too! We're going to both be tired in the morning!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowing that Raphael was back and that, eventually, he would be getting better put a calm over Gabriella's heart. But, she couldn't go back to sleep. Between the dream and her concern, she was wide awake! She thought about the medical books in the professor's library she had read. Her excellent memory would come in handy, she thought, as she considered the coming days of healing for Raph.   
  
Gabriella had pulled her surrogate father out of the clutches of pnemonia just a few years ago, and he had made a complete recovery! All because she had gone on-line and saturated herself with as much information regarding treatment as she could glean. Once she understood what had happened to the professor, she was able to devise an appropriate treatment and therapy. He had always been grateful. Now, she felt compelled to assist in Raph's recouperation - if only they would let her! Finally, at around five forty-five in the morning, she fell asleep.  
  
No one came in to wake her this time. Had it been just twenty four hours ago that she had woken up in the guest house? It seemed longer, for some reason. "What time is it" she thought. She turned over in her bed to look at the alarm clock and saw that it was two-thirty in the afternoon! " Wow, I need to get up!" and she jumped out of bed. She noticed that the armoire was opened! She also noticed that all the DVD's that Seth had loaned her were gone! Her heart jumped. Did Don come up here while she was sleeping? Maybe Rahab did, but why would she open the armoire and take the DVD's? That same anxiety that told her she was in trouble came back again. It nestled in the pit of her stomach, growling and hissing and growing increasingly bigger. She sat down on the bed and wondered what she would say if questioned. " It was Seth - he loaned them to me!" she could reply. But, in that instant, she realized she could not betray the very person who had tried to help her understand the dynamics of this very unique family. Gabriella made up her mind that if she was challenged about the DVD's, she would take full responsibility. It was the least she could do to thank Seth for enlightening her!  
  
Because she felt so right about her decision, she was actually looking forward to the confrontation. She refreshed herself in the shower, washing her hair with a bit more enthusiasm than normal. Once out of the shower, she mussed with it very little, only combing it out with her hairpic and letting the tresses fall where they may. But then she decided to pile it up on her head and secure it with a gold clip, allowing the length of it to fall back behind her. She rather liked the look, it made her seem - mature! She smiled, knowing that her outlook on herself and life in general had taken an important turn. Gabriella didn't know why, but she felt more alive than she had for quite along time.   
  
With her make-up on, she went to the closet and rummaged through her clothes. She wanted something a bit more sophisticated, so she chose the purple tunic the professor had bought her on one of his jaunts into New York. He had visited little Tokyo a few years ago and picked up a purple silk blouse with 3/4 sleeves and delicate gold embroidery along the sleeve ends and the hem. It was collar-less and had a v-cut in the neckline in front; with the same delicate needlework as on the sleeves and hem. The sides were split and they, too had that same design along the edges. The blouse cut in to accentuate her waste line Oveall, the blouse hung down just passed her hips. She had tried to wear it as a shift dress once, but it just wasn't long enough to cover enough certain physical attributes. At least, that's what the professor had told her! So, she wore it with black stretch pants and loafers. The professor always like that outfit the best on Gabriella, telling her that she looked very 'continental'. She had no idea what that meant, but she had liked the sound if it, just the same.   
  
She took the stairs one step at a time, listening for any voices that might help her discern the general mood of the family. She heard nothing. As she walked into the foyer, she looked back towards the family room and kitchen. No one there, either. "Hmmm...." she said quietly. She went to the back patio door and noticed that Rahab was sitting by the pool. Riahna was there with her, just sitting and being quiet. Taking in the entire backyard, Gabriella could make out Mike who was with Devon. Don could have been in the guest house, sleeping. But, where was Leo?  
  
" About time you were up!" It was him. Gabriella turned around sharply; he had startled her. Leo didn't look as serious this afternoon as he did hours ago. He smiled, " Sorry about snapping at you earlier. Things were pretty ugly and I didn't want you to see it! Thank you for cooperating. " and he bowed his head just a little.   
  
Gabriella could see a lot of Seth in this one. His manners and his gentleness were evident. " Oh, well, I - ah, ... nothing I could have done. Not at the moment, anyway." Gabriella replied, a bit impressed with Leo's graciousness. " How is - Raph?" she asked, concerned.  
  
" Resting! My tea is helping him sleep so his body can heal faster. It has healing properties, too, so that will help. His injuries are pretty bad, but the scans didn't reveal any vital organ damage, just muscle tearing and a severe concussion. Whoever did this, didn't take it as far as they could have; just enough to knock him out and give us all a scare!" Leo seemed relieved, but there was an undercurrent of anger in his voice.  
  
" What's going to happen - to those who did this?" she asked.  
  
He replied honestly, " Depends. If the authorities find them first, there'll be an arrest, trial, and sentencing." He paused, looking at this newest member of the family and decided - as Rahab did earlier - that being part of them meant knowing what they were about. "If we find them first, then we'll go right to sentencing!"   
  
" Isn't that a little - illegal? I mean, if everyone became a vigilante for justice, there'd be chaos!" Gabriella stated.   
  
She saw Leo's expression become more serious and then heard him say in a tone that meant business, " We have no intentions of killing these people, Gabriella! But, we will impress upon them how foolish it was to mess with any of us. Believe me, after we're done with them, they will be more than happy to turn themselves in to the local authorities! " and he turned around and began walking back to the den where Raph was sleeping.  
  
" Can I visit with Raph? I'll be quiet, honest" Gabriella asked as she followed Leo. He turned his head around to look at her and smiled, " As long as you do that, yes, you can visit" and then he walked into the den.  
  
Gabriella stifled a cry when she saw him. Raph's head was swollen, evidence that whoever did this awful thing had concentrated on that part of his anatomy. More than likely, his plastron and carapace didn't provide enough of a target, so they focused on the extremities instead. His one arm was in a cast, obviously broken. He had deep slashes and cuts to his arms which had been stitched closed by the hospital staff. The smear of antibiotics stained his skin, turning it a yellowish green, and made the room smell antiseptic. She could only imagine the same damage to his legs, but they were hidden under the covers. His breathing was steady, though, and that was a good sign. Gabriella looked very intently at Raphs's injuries. She mentally went through several medical books she had memorized, assessing his overall conditon based on what information they provided.   
  
Rahab was right about it not being as bad as it could have been, but Gabriella was very concerned about Raph's head. There were serious contusions all over his face, which aided in the swelling, and a possible cracked skull. More than likely, a concussion, too! She wasn't sure if keeping him asleep was a good thing. But Leo did say his tea had healing properties!   
  
There didn't seem to be any evidence of internal bleeding that she could see since the swelling was mainly epidermal. His eyes were blackened, so there could be some vision damage. But it was too soon to tell. Maybe when he woke up. It seemed like Raph had taken the beating well, though - Gabriella was impressed! He was one tough turtle, that was sure!   
  
She looked closer, despite Leo's gentle pull on her to keep her distance. He whispered in her ear so softly, it tickled, " If he's not completely out, Gabby, Raph probably won't know it's you! He could kill you easily. Please stay back!" She reluctantly complied, but didn't take her eyes off of the stricken turtle. He stirred, obviously aware that someone was nearby. Gabriella cautiously gave him more room. He finally relaxed again.  
  
Gabriella was hungry, but she did not want to leave the den. While she sat in one of the chairs and watched Raph, Leo dozed off and on. His brother stirred a bit, mumbled some nonsense about 'caramels' and 'beaches', and then went silent as he fell back into unconsiousness. Leo was sleeping quite soundly by that time, exhausted from his jet lag from Japan and keeping watch since early in the morning. It was only Gabriella who heard Raph's mumblings.   
  
She hadn't taken her eyes off of him. There was just something about Raph that pulled at her heart. Maybe because he had tried to calm her on their way west, she wasn't sure. She knew it wasn't infatuation and it certainly wasn't romantic. It was more - maternal, for some odd reason. Raph was definately older than she, but he had a roguish quality that attracted nurturing. Right now, that quality was going full tilt! Gabriella wanted to help him, desperately. If only the others would allow her to. But, given her recent record for being less than cooperative, she knew it would be a moot point to offer.   
  
Mike finally came in from outside, smiling at Gabriella as he noticed her. He went over to Raph to check on him. Mike sighed at the condition of his brother and then looked solumnly at Leo. He went over and spoke softly to him. " Leo."   
  
Leo stirred and then woke up.   
  
"Go get some sleep, I'll take it from here." Mike said quietly.  
  
His brother nodded and stood up from the chair. Stretching a bit and then flexing his arms to get the kinks out, he nodded to Gabriella and left the den.   
  
Mike asked, " Did you get anything to eat yet, Gabby?"  
  
She answered, " No, but I don't want to leave him."   
  
" S'okay. Go get yer'self somethin'. Raph's not going anywhere for a while." Mike smiled. He gently took her by the arm and pulled her easily out of the chair, " Might do you good to go outside and get some rays, too! If any there are any changes, I'll let everyone know."   
  
She started to protest. But, he noticed it before any words came out of her mouth. He gave her a look that meant she didn't have a choice. " Promise you'll let us know?" she ventured softly.  
  
" Yep, cross my heart!" and he smiled again.   
  
Gabriella did not want to leave the den. She felt compelled to stay there, watching, waiting. hoping. But, Mike's expression at that moment mirrored a particular edge that she had seen in one of the DVD's she had watched earlier. It wasn't a look she cared to investigate further on a personal level.   
  
Thinking about that brought to mind those DVD's that had been taken from her room while she slept. She wondered if Mike was trying to get her out of the room and in a position to be confronted by Don. They worked as a team yesterday, so it seemed likely they were together again on this DVD issue. There was only one way to find out.   
  
Gabriella made herself a sandwich and grabbed a mango from the fruit bowl. She was a little hesitant to go outside with Riahna there, but decided that she needed to face this one obstical that had dogged her since yesterday. Regardless of the outcome, she was not going to recoil. She would face whatever outburst this young autistic woman threw at her.  
  
Taking a seat at one of the umbrella-covered patio tables, Gabriella remembered she hadn't brought out anything to drink. Leaving her plate there, Gabriella went back inside the house. A moment later, she returned and - noticed the sandwich was on the other side of the mango from where she had originally put it. Not that it was such a big deal, but it unnerved her. She stared at it for a moment, trying to convince herself that maybe she was mistaken. But, her good memorie contradicted the placement of her food. It was then that Gabriella saw Riahna out of the corner of her eye, grinning for all the world like a cat who ate the canary. She then understood in that moment why her sandwich had been moved. She turned and bowed slightly to Riahna in concession and gave her an equally big smile! As if she had been waiting for an excuse to do so, Riahna got up and ran over to her! Gabriella took a half step back, not knowing what intentions this young woman had, given her autistic nature. Totally surprising her, Riahna gave her a huge hug and giggled!  
  
Devon and Seth had seen this display of truce and relaxed their vigil. They were prepared to interfer with Riahna if she decided to do more than just rearrange the food on Gabriella's plate. Though their sister was compliant for the most part, she did have a temper that could go ballistic at the drop of a hat! Not wanting to further intimidate this newest member of their family, they had been given the responsibility to ward off any outbursts that Riahna might express towards Gabriella.   
  
The two brothers were over by the pool, discussing the events from the night before. It was obvious they had found everything quite disturbing, albeit they were very concerned about Raph. The topic then changed to the newest member of their family.   
  
" So, what'd ya think of Gabs?" Devon asked Seth. " Did she try to bite your head off while you watched the house last night?  
  
Seth pondered his answer. He looked over at her as she ate her meal, and then turned to Devon, "There's more to her than anyone here has ventured to find out! That's all I can say!"   
  
Devon was puzzled, " You are aware of the trouble she's caused, right? I mean, it was a hoot listening to Mike talk about the run-around she gave my dad and Don in Connecticut! But then, when she ran off yesterday for the whole day! Wow, Don was madder than I've ever seen him! She was almost eaten by that couger who'd been bugging our place lately, but Mike got'em finally. Anyway, glad it wasn't me he was going after, I can tell you that! I don't think I've ever given them that much trouble! "   
  
Seth just looked at his slightly older brother and stated matter of factly, " Guess that depends on who's telling the story, Devon!" he sniggered.  
  
" What? Hey, I know I was trouble, but - not as bad as that! " he defended himself.  
  
" Again, it depends on one's point of view!" Seth laughed. He then stood up and walked over to the table where Gabriella sat. Devon just glared after him, not at all amused by his brother's comment!  
  
Riahna decided that sitting next to her new cousin was better than doing anything else. There wasn't much talking, but Riahna did let Gabriella know that all was forgiven; she leaned into her! Hard. Very hard. It made eating a challenge for Gabriella. Finally, Seth came around and hugged Riahna. Whispering something in her ear, she then gleefully slipped off the bench and ran over to the garden area to pick some flowers.   
  
Rahab sighed, " Riahna! " as she got up to go supervise the harvest. She looked back at Seth as if to say, "Thanks alot!!". He grinned back, shrugging innocently.  
  
"So, have a good sleep, Gabby?" he asked her. She swallowed her bite of food and replied, " Yeah. But, I wish I hadn't slept so long, though." She wondered if she should tell him about the missing DVD's. Realizing that sharing them with her might have him in trouble, she decided the nicest thing was to warn him. " Say, about those DVD's?" she ventured.  
  
Seth brightened, " Yeah, what'd you think about 'em."  
  
Gabriella hadn't been concerned about that, but replied anyway, " Interesting. But, I wanted to let you know that..."  
  
" Just 'interesting' ? That's all you can say?" he asked, somewhat deflated. " Did you watch all of them. " Seth inquired.  
  
" Well, I think not quite half. I stopped watching when they brought Raph home. Where were you, by the way? I thought you were suppose to stay up while they were gone?"  
  
" I was. Went to bed once I knew that Raph was going to be all right!" he paused, " But, I want to know what you thought of the DVD's!" He looked expectantly at her.  
  
" They're gone!" was all Gabriella said.  
  
" Gone?" Seth asked, confused.  
  
" They weren't there this afternoon when I woke up. Someone came in, opened up the armoire, and took all of them - even the one still in the DVD player! I think maybe Don came up and took them! Were you allowed to show me those, by the way? " Gabriella asked softly so she wouldn't be overheard.  
  
Seth started to laugh, saying, " No, Don didn't take them! How could he have known! He maybe ninja, but he cannot read minds - though he's pretty good a discerning people, that's for sure! Not as good as my father, though! Anyway, I came back and took them; and to answer your question - NO, I was not suppose to show you those! " He looked over at Rahab, " Mom gave me permission. She's going to talk to Mike about it later, once Raph is out of the woods. She doesn't like hitting him with too may things at once, especially after this attack on my uncle!"  
  
But Gabriella only heard one thing, "You came into my room, while I was asleep? Do you realize how inappropriate that is?" Gabriella was indignant, though somewhat embarrased.  
  
"For Pete's sake, Gabby, we're family. It's not like I had any intention to dishonor you! Get a grip." Seth, now, was offended.  
  
"That's not the point!" Gabriella said, more embarrased than angry with him. " It's just not - proper, is all!" and she blushed.  
  
Seth smiled watching the color come to her face. He tried to keep himself from laughing. Finally, he replied lightheartedly, "Gabby, we're related - in case that hasn't occured to you. That means - well, it means we can't allow other things to get in the way of that! It just wouldn't be...." and he realized that this cousin of his seemed more intriguing that he had first thought.   
  
Misinterpreting Seth's response, Gabriella agreed, saying, " I guess that would be silly. After all, I am older than you and being related would be a hindrence - not that anything like that could happen, of course... but....." her last words trailed off as it hit her where this discussion was going. She quickly looked away from him and studied the crumbs on her plate, feeling her face hot with discomfort.  
  
" Our age difference isn't that much, maybe four years, but being related would be a problem!" There was an edge of sadness in Seth's voice.  
  
" That pretty much limits things for you and Devon - and me, doesn't it?" Gabriella asked. She looked at him and noticed his expression had changed from amusement to meloncholy.  
  
" Yeah, it pretty much does. We're unique, that's for sure. If it weren't for Mom, my siblings and I wouldn't even be here. She just sort of walked onto Mike's property out in the desert in Mojave. From what I was told, until she came around, my uncles had to seek out friendships with human females."  
  
Gabby asked, " What about your dad? Was he married to your mom at one time?"  
  
Seth looked at her and then turned away. Finally, he said very quietly, " I was sort of an answer to a dream he had one night. My mom was married to Raph at the time, visiting in Japan where my dad lived, where she had Devon. They were over there for quite a long while because there was some problem with a rival Clan. Anyway, as I was told, my dad had this dream where he was suppose to have a son! Problem was, he had taken an oath of celebacy - and my mom was married to your dad! "   
  
Gabby worked on that for a moment, and then - supressing her voice - asked, " He didn't break the oath? Did he?"  
  
Seth nodded, "In the end it all worked out, though Raph and I don't have the best relationship. We get a long better than we have, but it'll never be close. I'm sort of proof positive that Leo took advantage Rahab." He was quiet for a moment, thinking about his uncle and the difficulty he had being around him.   
  
" Anyway, Gaele is working on a way to bridge the species back east in one of Don's labs, but so far she's not been too successful. Hopefully, she'll find a way before the rest of us are too old to care!" Seth smiled.  
  
Gabriella was quiet, thinking about all he had said to her. Seth was easy to talk to and, despite his appearance, she was getting to like him. Maybe, if enough time went by, Gabreilla would see this family as more her own than she was feeling at present. She still had this desire to return to Connecticut and would, in a heartbeat, if Don gave her the opportunity. But, that was not going to happen any time soon.   
  
Thinking about what Don had told her in the gymnasium the day before, Gabriella asked Seth, " I have a question for you that no one here wants to answer! Where do I fit in with this family?" Gabriella earnestly wanted to know. If she could identify with someone here, she felt it might help her to adjust better.   
  
Seth swallowed, knowing what Don had requested per the professor's wishes. He looked at her and felt that Gabby deserved an answer to her question. He believed wholeheartedly that it would help her to get used to being there. Still, there was that Clan realm thing Leo and Don had impressed upon him so many times. 'When commanded to say nothing, do nothing lest you be asked.' Fortunately, he looked up and saw that Don was coming from the guest house. " Looks like Don's awake, Gabby!"  
  
Her need for answers left her immediately, being replaced by a feeling of dread, that awful feeling at the sound of his name. She thought of Don, like the dread of dawn from yesterday. Suddenly, as if it dropped from the sky and hit her on the head, her mood changed instantly. She began to laugh, just a little, but with each gaffaw, it built upon itself. Seth looked at her, not understanding her mood change. "What? I thought you were afraid of him?"   
  
She was really giggling now, which in turn had Seth smiling a bit. He looked at her quite amused, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why she was acting the way she was!  
  
As Don came closer, Gabby tried very hard to control herself, but she just kept thinking about Don, the Dread of Dawn and busted up some more. She laughed loudly, trying to hold it back by cupping her hands over her mouth but she was near to losing it completely.   
  
Don stopped and looked at her like she had completely lost her mind. Gabby tried not to look at him only because it made her laugh all the more. He shook his head, grumbled a bit, and continued on into the house to grab himself a cup of coffee. He had been up half the night sifting through the scant collection of clues concerning Raph's beating. He was not in a very good mood!  
  
" What is so funny?" Seth laughed once Don was in the house, not knowing why he was laughing, but it was becoming contagious.  
  
" I-- hee hee - can't say it outloud!" she giggled. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear what she had thought was so funny, explaining the play on words. He started to snigger, too, and then his laugh became an outright guffaw. Finally, they were both laughing so hard, it brought Mike out to see what was going on. "HEY! Quiet, already. You want to wake Raph up!!" he yelled softly.   
  
That calmed them - some. But, it was a done deal. Don, the Dread of Dawn would not leave their thoughts and they both took off across the patio, passed the garden and Riahna, whispering the new moniker for Don! They sat down as far as they could from the rest so that their laughter wouldn't bother anyone.   
  
Rahab had returned to the table after convincing Riahna not to pull all the flowers out. She was just as puzzled as Mike was.  
  
" Do you know waz' going on?" Mike asked.  
  
" I haven't a clue. All I know is as soon as Don made his appearance, they started laughing!" she had a smile on her face, too, but it was only a result of watching her son and niece fall apart at the table.  
  
" What's so amusing?" Don grouched as he walked out to the patio, the newspaper in hand.  
  
Mike replied, " Guess - you are!" and smirked cheerfully at his brother.   
  
He was completely confused, now, " All I did was come out of the guest house, for cry'n out loud!" Don grunted and sat down to read the newspaper, sipping his coffee, hearing faint laughter from across the way, and wondering what was so incredibly funny - about him!  
  
Seth and Gabriella sat for a long time, discussing a great many things. She talked about living in Connecticut, at times tearing up at the mention of the professor. Seth listened to her more intently, understanding now what she was going through. Her answer to his question the night Raph was beaten had piqued his interest in understanding this new cousin of his. Hopefully, by being an ear and a shoulder for her, Gabriella might come around to accepting her new family.  
  
When she was done, Seth then told her about the clan life. He thought if she understood what they were all about, it would assist in getting used to her new life here in Big Sur.   
  
As he went through some of the rules, Gabriella interrupted him at one point, asking, " I thought the Japanese govenment tried to do away with Samauri and those like them back in the mid 1800's?! "  
  
Seth replied, " Well, they did with the Samurai, but Ninjas were different! It was hard to track them down since they lived secretly, unlike the Japanese warriors! You see, Ninjitsu developed about Twelve hundred years ago on an island of Japan called Honshu. It was the mountain dwelling people of that island that formed it. Some displaced soldiers and generals from China who escaped the political upheavals influenced some of what we now practice as ninjitsu, but mainly it was the people of Honshu who were responsible for it. Mostly, it was used to protect and thwart invaders. A small number used it for assassinations and espionage, but they were in the minority. Most who practiced ninjitsu were farmers, merchants, teachers, and just regular people who would go about their day doing normal things. They kept their identity of being Ninja a secret. Many political leaders would tax them heavily if it were found out they were ninja! Some sought out spiritual enlightenments and pushed themselves beyond normal physical and mental endurance and abilities. Ninja's are very close to nature and how it works; it aids them in understanding the dangers that might be around them. We can use nature to help us hide or to distract others from finding us. My dad and his brothers hid for twenty years right in the middle of New York!! They're very good at what they do, Gabby!  
  
"However, It was in the mid 1800's when Japan embraced the modern era that the Samurai's were taken from power. The Ninja faded into obscurity until the last century. Then, because of their stealth ability and other espionoge attributes, the Ninja were accepted into Japan's secret service and special intelligence groups - kind of like the Navy Seal and Special Ops here in the states!"   
  
Seth paused as he evaluated his cousin's response to this history lesson. She seemed to have recoiled a bit, so he asked her, "What's wrong, Gabby? You seem concerned."  
  
" You mentioned that they practiced - assassinations! Why?" She seemed alarmed and was clearly not comfortable with that part of ninjitsu.   
  
Carefully, he replied to her, "We personally do not indulge in that end of it. Well, most of us don't, anyway. There were some feuds and blood-oaths that my father and uncles participated in years ago under the guidance of Master Splinter - my grandfather - but it was mainly to rid the world of an organization that originated in Japan. The leader of that clan was a man named Oruku Saki. His clan used to be honorable, but he turned it into something very evil. He had virtually wiped out Splinter's family in New York and then made my father and uncles' lives miserable! Once Saki was killed, Splinter decided it was necessary to take care of the remaining members of that clan. It was a long campaign that took many years, but they're gone now!"  
  
Gabriella was somber as she digested what Seth had told her. It seemed overwhelming for someone who hadn't even considered ninja's to being real! The last thing she wanted was to find out that members of her family were killers! Yet, maybe in the way that they were trained and that they were so unique, it was an necessary part of their life under certain conditions. How they were able to practice their 'art' and still live within the boundries of common law seemed like a daunting task. It was a heavy weight for Gabariella to bear for the moment. She asked Seth, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer, but she felt comfortable around him and decided to go for broke,   
  
" Have ......have you ever killed anyone?"   
  
Seth saw the fear in his cousins eyes, "No, I haven't - not someone of flesh and blood, anyway, and I really don't know if I could - unless I was trying to protect a family member or someone who is weaker or injured. Sometimes you have to do what you will to survive, Gabriella. I hope I never have to make that kind of decision, though!!"   
  
"But, your father and uncles have, right?" She felt slightly nauseas, her world starting to spin out of control again! Don she could see having that ability. He seemed so formidable and that sword he had in the guest house said as much. But, Mike and Leo seemed so gentle - except she had noticed an edge to Leo the night Raph had been brought home from the hospital. Maybe Raph could, since he seemed the rough and ready type. Still, the thought of being part of a family that espoused violence on the highest level Seth described appalled her.  
  
Again, Seth saw the look of trepidation and he knew she needed an answer, " Gabby, the only time any of them engaged in battle where lives were taken was when those people had either threatened or taken lives themselves. My father and uncles were always the advocates and never the antagonists!"  
  
"Wouldn't something like that end up on the evening news, though?" she asked honestly, not quite convinced things of that nature really happened.  
  
"Ah, the art of ninjitsu is shrouded in mystery..." Seth smiled gently, ".. and because we keep a lid on that area of our life - hence the rule about not getting photographed and having to keep one's mouth shut - is the reason why such things are not publically known!" He paused a bit, then carefully continued, "Whenever there are casualties, each side takes care of it's own - in secret! The U.S. government has agencies that will not own up to knowing about their members if they are lost in whatever campaign they are captured or die in. Not even the bodies are retrieved." He thought about it and then recapped a bit, "But, Oruku Saki tried very hard to make my father and uncles known to the world so that he could destroy them in that way. Unlike us, he wanted world wide dominance and he used ninjitsu to try and acheive that! Most of those who practice ninjitsu want to live normal lives, only using their art in emergencies and the like."  
  
Gabby was quiet for a spell, but then brightened at the name Seth had just mentioned," I remember my father talking about this Oruku Saki! I gathered from him that this man was pretty bad!"   
  
Seth just looked at her. She didn't know, she really didn't understand. " You know, Gabby, I think you need to have a talk with Don." he suggested. " Ask him about his friendship with the professor and how it began."   
  
She started to smile again, but he admonished her sternly, his face now changing from a confidant to almost like a big brother. Wrinkling his brow seriously, he told her, " Hey, no laughing at his expense! What we did back there a while ago could have gotten both of us in a whole lot of trouble. You've already found out the hard way not to mess around with Don!!"   
  
That sobered Gabby up some and she admitted, " Yeah, if that's not the truth!" She paused, then added, " Still, it's going to be tough keeping a straight face! I've been so afraid of Don that finding a new way to respond towards him is refreshing!"  
  
" Well, just the same - be careful! Because if you don't, he's going to put it together that both of us were laughing at him and then I'll catch it! He'll probably air mail me back to Japan!" Seth warned her.  
  
She giggled at his expense, appreciating his humor, serious as it was.  
  
Seth liked her - maybe too much as it was turning out. Devon was older by one year, so he was slightly closer in age to Gabby. But Devon was her half brother, so that automatically disqualified him! Still - they were all related one way or another. It just wouldn't work and he sighed in frustration.  
  
Dinner was taken on the patio, consisting of chicken and baked potatoes, with some raw vegetables on the side. Don had taken his turn at watching Raph, who was still unconscious.   
  
Seth, Devon, and Gabby - who had finally resigned herself to the shorter verion of her name - sat together. Gabby could sense some friction between the two brothers, which confused her to no end. She kept her mouth shut, not sure if the problem was her or something unresolved.  
  
Devon hadn't take particularly well to Seth spending so much time with Gabby. He was still sorting out his feelings for her. The first time Devon saw her was when she had returned from her adventures in the redwoods! He was smitten at first, though somewhat amused by her perdictament with Don. Mike had seen the look in his step-son's face, though, and counseled him severly about being careful with his feelings and where they needed to be! "Can't have anything like that happening in our family, Devon! There's already enough mixing as it is! " Though irritated with Mike's posturing, he had to concede, albeit reluctantly!  
  
Now disqualified from seeking anything more than a brotherly status with her, seeing Seth take such a vested interest in Gabby was hard on Devon! He went so far as to tell his brother earlier, before Gabby came down from her room, to remember that he, too, was related. "Not lost on me, Bro!" was Seth's reply. They both felt cheated, however, and it generated a discussion on their limited social life. Now, at the table, they were at odds again - Devon silently telling Seth to be wary and Seth telling him with a look to mind his own business!   
  
  
  
Leo brought the topic up first, " So, which one of us tells her?" he said softly, so as not to let Gabby overhear him.   
  
Mike just munched on his chicken and pretended he didn't hear. Rahab nudged him, '' Well, who does the honors? She needs to know, Mike. Don can't wait this out forever."  
  
Mike shrugged, " It's Don's show, sweetie. If any of us jumps the gun on this before he thinks it's time...."   
  
Leo suggested, " Maybe we all tell her! Rahab's right, she needs to know. We can't be certain that Raph won't have brain damage. Don said at the hospital he almost told her last evening because he wasn't sure if Raph would ever come home again!" He paused, "Maybe I"ll go relieve him and then, Mike, you can discuss it with Don."   
  
Rahab volunteered, " I'll do it. Right after I clean up from dinner. I don't have any hesitation confronting him on issues!"  
  
Mike and Leo both looked at each other as if to say, " Biggest understatement of the century!" and went back to their respective meals!   
  
Author's note: To get an understanding of the last sentence, it would behoove you, the reader, to read Wendy A Peabody's 'Rahab' story. It deals with Rahab's discovery and the subsequent relationships she had with the TMNT's!! Very good fanfic, but it is long - though not as long as mine will be, I think! 


	8. Revelations!

It was just passed eight in the evening and Don was taking his turn in the den. He had eaten his dinner earlier so he could focus on his striken brother. He was watching him intently, concern etched deep in his face as Raph tossed and turned. The pain starting to resurface again.   
  
The tea Leo had give him had medicinal properties and an natural additive that encouraged sleep. If Raph had been awake, the healing affect of the tea would be weakened. It worked best on a sleeping subject. The tea was only good for about eight hours, though, and the end of Raph's second dose was close at hand. He was now starting to come out of his induced slumber.   
  
Raph was moaning a great deal, mumbling incoherantly with a few intangible words here and there. But nothing that Don could piece together to determine if maybe Raph was reenacting the beating.   
  
Leo walked in during one of Raph's more active cycles. Don was trying to keep him from flailing himself out of the bed. He said in desperation as he attempted to hold his unconscious brother down, " Get more of that tea - Leo....quick!"   
  
Leo yelled for Mike and Devon. The two came running into the house and down the hallway to the den while Leo went quickly to the kitchen to prepare more of his herbal tea.  
  
  
  
" NO!" Raph yelled, the first unmangled word he had uttered. "GET OFF - !" Some more words. He was wreathing in agony, the pain of his injuries knifing through his tea-induced sleep. Don, Mike, and Devon were trying to hold him down, but the big brute was becoming unmanageable.   
  
Out of concern and curiousity, Gabby had followed Devon and Mike inside the house. Seth had wanted to help, but Mike told him they had it covered. "Too many cooks in the kitchen...but, if we need back up, we'll holler for ya!" Mike told him.   
  
Seth's history with Raph made it easy for him to cooperate. Raph was quite lethal when he wanted to be and with his current state, Seth had no qualms about keeping out of the den!  
  
Gabby now stood near the door to the busy room, watching the chaos. She had her hand over her mouth, stifling a cry and trying not to be in the way. She heard Leo coming and stepped off to one side so she wouldn't be an obstacle.   
  
"You need to go back out on the patio, Gabby!" Leo told her and then he went into the den, teapot and cup in hand.  
  
She was determined stayed where she was this time. Gabby was rifling through the medical books in her mind, trying to discern what better course of action to take rather than the ones they were implementing. How to calm a person, how to ease their anxiety, what she could do to help. She didn't like the idea of keeping Raph asleep when he may have other problems only his coherent mind could tell them! Where he wasn't hooked up to monitors, Gabby believed that having him awake was better - pain and all! She believed his current state was directly related to his need to be awake! And he was getting more physical in the attempt.  
  
She saw Leo move uncharacteristically too close to Raph with the teapot. In one single action, Raph's left hand broke free from Mike's grasp and swung out at Leo. He missed his brother, but did manage to connect with the pot. It went flying across the room, crashing into the opposite wall, disintegrating into miniscule pieces. However, the hot tea splashed everyone inside the den and in that moment, out of pure reflex to the hot liquid, they let go of Raph! He started to flail uncontrollably.  
  
Suddenly, like a soft whisper gently enveloping the air around them, the four who were trying to restrain Raphael, heard - singing. It was light, airy, precise in tone, and soothing. They turned towards the direction of the door and saw that it was coming from Gabriella! She had her eyes closed as she read the notes on the sheet of music she was visualizing. She did not want to be distracted by watching Raph's agony, so she focused on just the words of the song and it's inflections.   
  
The song, Winter Light, floated gently through the room, Gabby's soprano voice barely audible but penetrating. She forgot about the others who were in the den. Her only thought was for Raphael. His torment became her torment. She remembered well how her voice, her singing, had helped to ease the professor's discomfort when he was sick with pnemonia years ago. It was like a balm for his soul, he had told her at the time.  
  
Raph seemed to hear her and gradually relaxed! He was still in pain, but the soothing words of the gentle voice that filled the room comforted him. He moaned slightly, Leo taking his hand and squeezing it. Raph squeezed back to affirm he was aware!   
  
Gabriella finished the song; it did as much to calm her as it did Raph - and everyone else in the den! They were transfixed, surprised beyond words! Don knew that she could sing, but he never realized she could sing that well! He just stared at her, transfixed and slightly awed.  
  
" That- that was beautiful, Gabby!" Don exclaimed softly, clearly surprised. Leo and Mike were still speechless and Devon just stared open-mouthed.  
  
Raph moaned once more and then seemed to come out of his sleep. " Wh-what was that?" he asked wistfully, barely able to get the words out.  
  
"Gabby, Raph. It was Gabby. You okay, Bro?" Mike asked.  
  
Seeing that Raph had come out of his sleep and was now calm, Gabriella silently left the room, unnoticed because everyone's attention was on Raphael.   
  
  
  
Seth watched her as she walked out from the house. She seemed to not notice him as she headed in the direction of the portico. He saw her expression and decided not to intrude. Something happened back in the house, he could sense that. But, whatever it was, he felt she needed time to be alone. He would play catch-up with her later. Instead, Seth went back into the house to see how things were going with Raph and to maybe find out what happened with his cousin.  
  
The vines growing on the portico were not too thick, so it allowed the stars and the full moon to shine through. Gabby sat there on the bench in contemplation, a lump in her throat as she considered the past two days and what happened in the den.   
  
The song she sang brought back a flood of memories for her and she didn't want to share them, or her response to it, with anyone back in the house. Gabriella still missed the professor, her mentor, and her surrogate father. She was concerned for him, not knowing if he was alright since there had been little time to call him. Too many things had happened.   
  
Yet, she felt drawn to Raphael, too! Gabby had a heart for those who were ill or injured, the professor had made that observation to her. The many sickly birds she would nurse, or try to nurse, back to health. The mice that were up in the attic! It was a bane to the professor, since the rodents were a major problem for him, but Gabby didn't have the heart to snap trap them. She always found ways to capture them in the most gentle fashion. Then, her father would have the job of releasing them. It always involved a drive out to the country though - which Gabby was more than willing to participate in!   
  
As she reminisced, it only made her melocholy worse. But, she refused to cry. Here at Mike's with everyone trying to help her adjust - Don's temper notwithstanding - it just seemed like a moot point at best.  
  
After a while, a gentle hand stoked her back and a body sat down next to her on the bench. " You did a wonderful thing back there, Gabby!" It was Don. His expression still showed surprise, but it had also softened towards her. " I didn't know you could sing that well!"  
  
" That s'kay." she said, her throat tight against her words.  
  
Don sat thoughtfully, his hands in his lap, staring ahead at the vines that grew on the oppposite side of the structure. " Guess I was so busy trying to train you that I didn't take the time to find out what you could do! I'm sorry!"   
  
" Me, too! I deserved most of what you ...." she stopped, catching him looking at her. She was truely repentent, but there was still some residual resentment brewing. Gabby realized in that moment that she needed to be completely responsible for her behavior, even if Don had overstated his postion with her at times. He had been the first person in her life to challenge her effectively in that area. Though she was still very apprehensive being around him, she had to acknowledge that, in a way, she respected him. She corrected herself, " No, I deserved all of it!" and sighed, looking down at her lap. "I still want to go back home, though!" and she smiled up at him, " But not until the professor is well. Do you think I could call him now?" Her eyes were imploring and Don couldn't resist their depth. He was seeing maturity for the first time and it pleased him!  
  
" Sure! Let's go make that call!" he stated. He helped her up and walked her towards the house.   
  
Rahab was wiping down one of the patio tables from dinner and watched them approach from the portico as Mike came out through the patio doors.  
  
" Is Raph okay?" Rahab asked her husband as he sidled up to her and gave her a peck on the back of her neck.  
  
" Yeah. He's awake. Leo lost one of your teapots, though." Mike offered as casually as he could.  
  
Stopping her clean-up, Rahab asked, her voice just a bit edgy, "How?"   
  
"Ah, he - ah- dropped it! I just cleaned it up. I'll get you a new one, okay? Anyway, Leo's changed the tea so it will only keep the pain under control but allow Raph to stay awake if he wants to. " her husband explained.  
  
" Has he been able to say what happened to him, yet?" Rahab asked as she finished cleaning up and turned towards Mike.  
  
"Leo doesn't want to press him for details. That'll come, eventually. Probably voluntarily, if I know Raph!" Mike stated as he put his arm around his wife's waste.  
  
Don and Gabby then passed by the couple; Gabby's expression pensive. She was thinking about what the phone call to the professor would yield, concerned about the kind of news she would learn regarding her father's health. She was still upset about his having to go into surgery, which only suggested that his condition was far worse than he had told her!   
  
" What's Gabby in trouble for now?" Rahab whispered to Mike as she watched them go into the house.  
  
" Nothing. But, she did just about the most important thing she's done since arriving!" Mike replied, smiling.  
  
"What would that be?" his wife asked, her eyes widening expectantly.  
  
" She gave of herself!" and Mike nugded his wife playfully and kissed her affectionately.  
  
  
  
" So he's sleeping?" Don was asking as he talked to the ward nurse at the hospital. " Hmmm... I see. Well, just let him know when he wakes up that his daughter, Gabriella, wishes him well." There was a moment where Don was just listening. Then, " Yes, I'll tell her that. Okay, thank you very much." Don hung up the phone. He turned to Gabby who was obviously disappointed; he could see it in her eyes. " He's resting. They have him on morphine right now. It's part of the treatment, Gabby. He did ask for you, though, in post op! "  
  
Gabriella's face momentarily brightened, but she was still very concerned for her father and she missed the sound of his voice, as well.. She didn't say anything since there wasn't much she could do about the situation. She sighed and sat down on a kitchen bar stool. " Just wish I was there for him." she mused.  
  
" Yes, I know, but I can't impress upon you enough the kind of care I am making sure he gets. They know me there, Gabby. I practically own that hospital with my financial gifts! They're going to be doing heroics to pull him through. We just have to be patient and wait it out!" He looked at her and saw growth where the day before there was stagnation. He suggested, " Maybe you could help Raph right now! He's needing more care than we have energy to give. It's been a tough twelve hours for everyone!" He was not necessarily telling the truth since he and his brothers had the stamina and fortitude to stick it out indefinately. But he wanted Gabriella to redirect her focus away from what she did not have control over to something she could be more productive with.  
  
" Okay, I guess I could do that. I've memorized several of the professor's books on medicine that he kept around the house. " Gabby looked down at her hands, her attention more on the professor.  
  
" I was thinking more of just keeping him company! He liked your singing, by the way!"  
  
" He did?" she looked up at that. " Really?"  
  
" Yep, really. Actually, we all did, but I'd rather you just worry about Raphael right now!" Don smiled and patted her hand. " Go, spend time with - him!" He had so wanted to say ' your father' but held himself in check. More than anything, he wanted Gabriella to come to that conclusion herself. She was not stupid. There had certainly been enough clues for her to put it together, that was certain.  
  
Raph was resting comfortably and his eyes were closed. Gabby shuddered at how black and blue they were. The brusing made an interesting color combination against his green skin, but it still looked awful to her. She sat quietly down on a nearby chair, watching him breath, which still had a strong and steady rhythm. She allowed herself to study his face. The swelling had reduced considerably, almost revealing Raphael's true features. "Leo's tea must have medicinal properties in it", she thought, " I'd like to know what he puts in it!"   
  
Gabriella picked up a magazine that was on a table and leafed through it quickly. She rarely read these collection of novelties and advertisements. She prefered more interesting topics, like 'A Brief History of Time' or 'War and Peace'. But, being a bit bored, she thought it would be good exercise to flex her memory once more. Once Gabby had the magazine properly stored in her head, she put it down.   
  
Yachts! The magazine showed many styles and sizes with some having everything including pools! They seemed so massive and imposing. Impressive, yes! Yet, who would want to be out on the expanse of the ocean in a boat that seemed tiny in comparison? She shuddered at the thought, too informed about the sea and the 'things' that lurked there. Going out on a boat was not something she dreamt of doing in her lifetime, much less going into the ocean itself!  
  
Gabby closed her eyes, the stress from the night before creeping in. She sat there, listening to her breathing, listening to Raph. She opened her eyes for a moment and noticed that he had turned his head towards her. Raphael was still resting, his eyes fluttering as he dreamt of things only he was aware of. Gabriella stared a long time at him. Since he had left the plane only two days ago - was it only two days? - she never really had a chance to observe him. She had been so frightened. Now, he was here and not going anywhere for some time. He looked completely helpless.  
  
As she studied him, she observed something. He looked familiar for some reason. She leaned forward to sharpen her focus and then went more meticulously over his features. There was a large ornate mirror across from her near the entryway to the den. Gabby walked over to it and compared her face with Raph's. There were definate similarities. Another thought came to her.   
  
Don was not her father, she just knew that for some reason. Neither was Mike, his personality was way to upbeat and, though Gabby had a sense of humor, she was too confrontational. Couldn't be him. Leo? No, Seth and his father were so much alike in temperment that she knew instictively she could not be Leo's daughter. Raphael had that swagger, though, even an attitude with the way he trudged up the stairs after her in Connecticut. His opening her bedroom door and, then, the closet door certainly determined he was tenacious when prompted to be so. She remembered what she said the first time she saw Raph. She actually noticed that they looked similar even then. But at that time, she was just noticing the species and not the individual - or, was she?   
  
Gabby had been cheeky with him, giving him a sassy answer to every comment he made. He, in turn, seemed equal to the task!   
  
Gabby then took a sudden breath and realized - that Raphael, the 'Italian' turtle, the one who could open locked doors with hardly any effort - was none other than her biological father! She walked backwards towards her chair in surprise with her revelation, stumbling against it as she forgot where it was. She lost her balance and fell into it, but at an angle, nearly knocking over the small lamp that was on the table next to the chair. In her attempt to grab the lamp before it fell, she knocked it against the wall. It didn't break, but it made a rather loud clunk.   
  
Gabriella righted the lamp and, making sure it was stable, turned back around towards Raph. He was awake and looking right at her!   
  
" Hi." Raph said weakly. " Guess it's your turn, eh?"   
  
Gabriella was still trying to sort out her feelings. Her newest discovery was going to take some time getting used to. It wasn't that she didn't like Raph, but there had been other feelings there she had not wanted to own up to. Now, she had to do the proverbial backpeddling to regroup her thoughts. She finally answered him, " Ah, yeah, my turn. How are you feeling?"  
  
" I hurt all over. I don't think there's a square centimeter that doesn't ache! Other than that, I'm ready for round two!" and he smiled weakly at his joke.  
  
Gabby laughed a little, glad to see he still had a sense of humor, "Well, you might have lost the fight but at least you kept your wit!"  
  
Raph didn't react at first. He studied Gabriella for a moment. Then, he said softly, " Yeah, guess I did, didn't I!" He was quiet. His thoughts a whirl with all that had happened. Raph finally remarked, " Heard you sing to me! First time anyone ever did that!" and he smiled.  
  
Gabriella shrugged, " Seemed like the right thing to do, under the circumstances. You were getting pretty wild there!"   
  
" Hope I didn't scare you too much, Gabby!" Raph asked her, concerned.  
  
"It was quite - impressive! Glad I wasn't on the receiving end like that teapot!" she giggled a little.  
  
" Tea pot?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Leo's special tea. He had made some for you and he was bringing it in when you pulled away from Mike. You slammed your fist into the teapot and knocked it out of Leo's hand. It went crashing into the wall! It was quite a sight with everyone getting hit with the hot water!" She started sniggering, remembering the 'dance' they did, but then she sobered at the memory of Raph going beserk. " That's when I thought singing might calm you down. Always worked with the professor."  
  
" Oh, I see....hmm....I hope the teapot wasn't one of Rahab's favorites! We've been getting along pretty well lately; I'd like to keep it that way!" Raph commented.  
  
" I don't know." Gabriella offered. Then, she asked cautiously, " Umm... do you remember anything from last night - what happened to you and all?"   
  
Raph was silent for a moment, obviously straining to think about it. He shook his head, " No, not a thing. Funny, isn't it? I see my arm in a cast and I hurt like nobody's business, but I can't for the life of me remember how I got this way!" He seemed very contrite, as if he had done something wrong. " I hope the other guy looks worse!" and he smiled weakly.  
  
" Oh, then that would be pretty bad, I'm sure!" Gabby grinned back. Then, "Maybe once you heal up and the swelling goes down around your head, you'll remember more!" Gabby commented. She looked at him, he was obviously very distressed over the course of events, more so because he just couldn't remember. " Don't worry about it, though. The important thing is to heal!" she entreated softly.  
  
" Well, I'm certainly not going to be going anywhere, so I guess I'll take your advice, Dr. Gabby!" and he laughed.  
  
She blushed and then asked him, " Is there anything that you need that I can get for you?"   
  
Raph thought about it and then answered, ' Yeah, but I think Leo or one of the other guys are going to have to help me with that!" he smiled faintly.  
  
It took a moment and then she understoond, her face flushing a little, " Be back in a sec!" and left to go get Leo. Raph looked after her.   
  
He liked her and saw big changes in how she was behaving. He wished for all the world he could tell her so, but most importantly, Raph wanted Gabriella to know who he was to her. He wondered, too, how the heck he managed to get home!  
  
" Can't remember a thing!" Mike cursed.   
  
Don interjected, " But it may come back to him eventually!"  
  
Leo agreed, " It may just be the swelling, too. Once that completely subsides, I think he'll be able to recall details more clearly!"  
  
" What exactly was he doing in San Francisco, Don?" Rahab asked.  
  
" Meeting some guy about a gig down there. Was interested in hiring his group. As an aside, though, I never expected Raph to have musical talent, let alone be able to play a sax! " and Don smiled, looking over at Gabriella.   
  
She was over on one of the couches, talking with Seth. Devon was staying with Raph for the moment.   
  
It appeared that Devon's acerbic attitude towards his father had abated since his father had been so severely injured. He had been eager for his turn in the den and was now about an thirty minutes into his watch.  
  
Riahna was engaged with a television program, thoroughly entrenched. Her interest in Gabby had taken a back seat to what she was currently watching. Her ability to focus on a single task was somewhat challenged by her autism, so it was no surprise to the rest of the family when she had abruptly jumped off the couch to plop on the floor in front of the T.V.. Gabby had actually enjoyed the attention her younger cousin had been paying her for the past hour or so. It was quite surprising to see the girl quickly remove herself from being next to her. But, she graciously allowed Riahna to change allegiances when the program came on.   
  
Rahab noticed Don looking at Gabby, which prompted her to lean towards him and whisper quietly, counting on the noise from the telelvision to drown out her words to the younger adults, "When are you going to tell her? She needs to know, Don!"  
  
Don sat back in his chair and shook his head, practically mouthing the words, " Not yet. I really want her to figure it out first." The look Rahab gave him made Don feel very uneasy, but he held his ground. He looked back determined, " I think it's best! She knows that one of us four is her father, that much is certain!"  
  
Just then, Devon came in and they heard him speak to Gabby, " Raph wants to see you, Gabs."  
  
The three turtles and Rahab turned towards the family room and watched as their niece responded to the invitation. She excused herself from Seth's company and left the room for the den.  
  
Leo had been observing that his son and Gabby were spending quite a bit of time together. He watched her leave the room, thoughtfully considering a talk he was going to have to have with Seth - but, first, he would confer with Don! He was relieved his niece had found a friend within the family, but the fact that they were opposite genders could prove a problem.   
  
  
  
" You asked for me?" Gabriella inquired of Raph as she came into the room.  
  
" Yeah, have a seat. Need to talk about stuff." he instructed. He smiled weakly at her, observing how she moved, the flow of her hair, the expression on her face. She seemed more together right now than what he had seen two days before. It seemed like an eternity and wondered what had transpired here at Mike's to bring such an abrupt, but pleasing change. Raph was pretty sure Don had something to do with it.   
  
His brother had discussed his planes for Gabby with Raph after she had fallen asleep on the flight out west. He assured him then that, even though the tough approach was going to be necessary because of Gabriella's strong inclinations to rebel, he would not injure her. Don was going to do everything in his power to push her to the limit. Considering Gabby's sudden transformation in behavior, Raph wondered how far his brother had pushed since they'd arrived! He was definetly going to have a talk with Donny-boy to bring himself up to speed on Gabby.   
  
Right now, though, he knew the time had come to discuss something else of far greater importance.  
  
She took a seat the chair she was in earlier and waited. She noticed that he seemed more alert. It surprised her because most patients felt worse at night and it was after nine in the evening already.  
  
Raph began, " We were instructed not to say anything to you about this until such time that we felt you were ready. But since this is more my business than Don's, I'm usurping him for the moment. I need to tell you something. It's been bugging me since I woke up a while ago. The fact of the matter is, it scares me to death because I don't know how you're going to react. I like you, Gabby - you have a lot of spunk. I was more than impressed with you ingenuity in Connecticut with you trying to keep away from Don and me. Let me tell you somethin', that's not an easy thing to do!!" and he had a glint in his eye that confirmed he was being sincere.  
  
Gabby looked down at her cuticles, remembering all too well how abominably she had behaved, " I'm sorry about that! Just panicked. Wish I had known about all of you ahead of time - might have gone differently, then!" she lamented, looking up at him for a moment. Gabby saw the concern in his eyes, but looked back down at her hands sheepishly.  
  
Raph assured her, " Maybe, but, hey, we were both aware that being raised by Professor Perry, your entire outlook on the world was going to be through a human perspective. You'd never seen anything like us before in your life! Well, except for when you looked in a mirror, maybe. But, even then, you look more human than we do! I don't think being forewarned would have done much good. In fact, I think you would have been worse off for it!" Raph then paused.   
  
Gabriella looked away, his comments bringing back all that emotion, the panic, the fear of leaving, the terror of meeting this strange family of reptiles. It hadn't been that long ago, so it was still rather fresh in her mind! He was right, though, and also correct about how she looked at the world. She was, in her own opinion, human. But, the outside world would have never seen her that way, Gabby had finally come to realized that last evening when Raph had been beaten nearly to a pulp. It only made her more paranoid about humans because of it!  
  
Raph continued, "So, what I am about to tell you is...." and before he could even say it, she said it for him, looking confidently at Raph, "You're my father. I know, I figured it out just before you woke up the last time I was in here."   
  
His face brightened and then became serious. He asked her, " Sooo...how do you feel about that?"   
  
Gabby hesitated to answer. She thought about the professor and how she looked to him as her father. How could she replace him? That was the struggle she was having; what she wrestled over since she made the connection. The professor had sacrificed his career for her, his peace of mind, and his social life - just to raise her and ensure her safety. Now, Gabby thought she had to make a choice, or so it seemed.   
  
" I don't know what to do about it. The professor has spent a good part of his life raising me. I can't just turn my back on him!" She was getting meloncholy again, her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
Raph reached over with his good arm and took her hands, " Oh, no, I'm not asking you to chose me over him or visa versa. I mean, I won't take up too much room in your heart, I hope. But I would like to get to know you a little better! Gosh, when I found out about you, it was like I had won the lottery or somethin'!" and he grinned.  
  
Gabriella smiled in relief. She had been slowly coming around to the idea of having two dads since she pieced the puzzle together earlier. But knowing now that Raph did not want to replace the professor made the idea a little more bareable for her.   
  
" So, now what?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm...good question. Guess we could talk, share, you could sing to me maybe? What kind of songs do you like to sing?" Raph asked.  
  
" I like Serena Brightwell and awful lot!!" Gabby brightened.   
  
" Hey, you know something - that's who I thought I was listen'n to when I was coming out of Leo's tea-sleep! Wow, you sound just like her, too! Say, do you know her piece, Dans Le Nuit? It's French and I know that you...."  
  
"Yes! I love that one, it's very ethereal." and she began to share the song with Raph, lightly, softly, quietly so as not to draw attention from those in the other room.   
  
He smiled appreciatively and triumphantly. He had won her over, the only thing that mattered right now. He would have gone through the past twenty-four hours all over again just to experience the wonderful feeling he was having now - except for the pain and being in bed, and having his arm in a cast, and.....!  
  
However, the acoustics in Mike's house were such that even a faint whisper would have been hard to miss. The song floated through the foyer and into the other room where the rest of the family sat. All conversations stopped so as to hear every note. Even Riahna turned away from the television, listening to the singing!  
  
Gabriella stayed with Raph until he had finally fallen asleep. He was getting better and seemed to not have any other problems except for maybe some pain and his headaches, which was probably due to the concussion he sustained. Now, he was enjoying a natural sleep and not one herbally induced.  
  
Raph normally would have fought laying down so much, but Leo had admonished him earlier, telling him that if he ever wanted to remember who had done this to him, he'd better rest! The bed-ridden turtle conceeded, conditionally, as long as Leo made sure that he was comfortable and that was the rub! Leo decided to play along if it meant complete recovery for his brother! And Raph milked it for all he was worth!  
  
  
  
After Raph fell asleep, Gabriella went back to the family room. It was about ten o'clock in the evening, but after realizing earlier that Raph was her father, she was wide awake! She noticed that Mike and Rahab were gone - probably both going to bed with such a long and tiring day behind them.   
  
She also saw that Leo was sitting at the breakfast bar talking with Don. Riahna must have retired to her room for the night, as well. Gabby noticed that while Seth and Devon were outside by the pool, talking. She decided to go on out to visit with them.   
  
" How's Raph, Gabby?" Don asked when he noticed her as she walked towards the patio door.   
  
" Sleeping. Seems to be getting better!" and she smiled. She had a different look about her, Leo noticed. He watched her go out towards the doors and wondered why Raph had called her in there.   
  
"So.... he's just sleeping, then?" he asked, then realizing she had just said that.  
  
Gabby looked back at him and asked, " Are you all right? I think I just said he was!" and she smiled, cocking her head to one side.  
  
Don nudge his brother to emphasize how stupid that question was. " Okay, so I don't know what to ask her! Hang me for crying out loud!" Leo whispered between clenched teeth, embarrased.  
  
Don, a bit bolder, quickly diverted Gabriella from heading out to the patio with a question, " Did he just want you to sing to him, Gabby? That was nice, by the way!"  
  
She considered the question, wondering what it was Don wanted to know. Gabby knew that he was aware of her parentage, based on what Raph had said to her earlier. She was just a bit miffed that Don had kept it from her. Thinking of a good reply, she answered, " Thank you, I'm glad you liked the song! " she said. But, as she opened the patio door to go out to join her cousin and half-brother by the pool, she added, " and if you ever find out who my mother is, please don't hesitate to tell me, okay?!" and she slid the door closed behind her.  
  
Don sat there chargined and put in his place. He muttered, " Point taken!" and sipped his tea. Leo just smiled and punched his brother in the arm, sipping his tea!  
  
"Hey!" Seth called out as he saw Gabby walk up.  
  
"Hey, back!" she answered and sat down with them by the pool, but she chose to sit next to Devon instead!   
  
Seth was confused! He and Gabby had become good freinds over the course of just a few days. When he had seen her walk up, he half expected her to sit next to him. He was just slightly put out with her sitting next to his brother - and he didn't know why, either. "What's THAT all about, anyway?" he mused to himself, "Why should I care who she sits next to?" It was all very confusing.   
  
Devon was still a little ticked over the morning events, being snubbed - according to him - with the inside joke. Later in the day, he had asked Seth what was so funny and why they were laughing so hard. But, his brother had refused to tell him anything. It irritated Devon a lot and, consequently, he had been somewhat broody the rest of afternoon because of it.  
  
" So, bro, what's happening?" she asked her half brother, giving him a mock slug in his arm. She winced and rubbed her hand; his arm was as solid as a rock!  
  
" HA, they told you, eh?!" Devon smiled big, wrapping his arm around Gabby's shoulder and giving her a hug.  
  
" Naw, figured it out myself earlier today. Raph was going to tell me tonight when he called me in, but I beat him to the punch!" Gabby laughed. " He's sleeping right now. I think he's doing better, too! That tea of Leo's is pretty powerful!"  
  
Seth looked over at her and smiled big, understanding, now, why she chose to sit next to his brother. It was official, now! Gabrieall knew and everyone could now relax and just be themselves. He liked her and noticed that she had a keen sense of humor. She was absolutely no dummy, either. Seth had thought over her sharp comeback from the night before and decided that she would fit in nicely with the family.   
  
Initially, Seth was concerned that she would see them all as freaks. He had his own experience with people who thought of him that way. It would have been terrible if one of his own, because she was raised by a human, came to that same perspective.  
  
"So, have you told Don and Leo? I know Leo's been wanting to tell you but Don's been making us keep a lid on it!" Seth asked.  
  
Gabby smiled, " In a manner of speaking!" She laughed, thinking of the expression on Don's face just moments before! He looked very much put on the spot!  
  
Devon yawned and then declared, "Well, guys, it's getting late and I need my z's for work tomorr'a! So, enjoy the evening, what's left of it!" and he stood up and went back into the house.  
  
Seth and Gabby stayed out by the pool, talking about family. Gabby, now that she knew who her biological father was, mused about her mother. " It's a full circle thing, I guess. Wanting to know about your beginnings. I look at us, all of us, and - wonder why? When I was living with the professor, he shared some insight, something about a mutegenic gel. He never would go into details about it, though, other than saying it helped make me who I was. Never said anything about you and your family! I didn't realize there were more like me!" She paused, reflecting upon the loneliness she had experienced for years, " I really believed that I was one-of-a-kind! I think it may be the reason why I was so angry all the time!" Gabby looked at Seth and then added, " Glad I was wrong!" She was going to mock slug Seth in the arm, but noticed that he was just as well built as Devon. She reconsidered and just kept her hands to herself, looking down at the edge of the pool.   
  
Seth commented, " Uncle Don's been trying to find out everything you just hit on. He discovered a few years ago that Mike is the only one not related to them! Don and the others came from the same clutch of eggs, though."  
  
" Fathered by the same male turtle?" Gabby asked. She knew that in the wild, some female animals were persued by more than one interested male. It was just the nature of things.   
  
Seth was quiet, looking at her as if he had never thought about that. He finally said, getting excited at the thought, " I know that Don would have looked into that aspect of it. But, maybe the tests he did was to only find if they were born from the same clutch. You know something, it would be really interesting to find out if there were multiple fathers in that bunch! I'm sure, since they were born at a pet sho and how those shops reproduce their stock, there could have been more than one! Wow, great idea, Gabby!"  
  
"What's a great idea, Seth?" Don asked as he ventured outside. Leo had decided to call it a night, but Don was still in the mood to talk - which was very unusual for Don! He had just overheard Seth's last remark when he ventured out to the patio.  
  
"Oh, Gabby and I were talking beginnings. Since she knows now that Raph is her dad, she's been mulling over things - you know, like where you and my dad and the others originated, stuff like that."   
  
Don didn't look too amused. He had run that topic into the ground years ago, ending that quest with a satisfactory answer and understanding of his origins. He had finally called it quits.   
  
The the next thing Seth told him, however, reignited his curiousity, " So, Gabby asked, when I told her that you, my dad, and Raph were all from the same clutch of eggs, she asked if it was by the same male turtle or if there were multiple fathers!! Did your tests reveal anything about that??"  
  
Don looked down at Gabby and smiled, " No, I only verified the female who laid the eggs! Huh! Who would have thought. What prompted you to consider the father aspect, Gabby?"   
  
She looked at him and said, " Just did. I mean, in the wild, there would be more than one male persuing a female. Survival of the fittest. That's just the way it works, from what I understand, anyway."  
  
Don looked pleased with her point of view. He chuckled and said, " You know, I was through with that subject. But, now, you have given me a new perspective! I'm going to call Gaele tomorrow and get her working on this! "   
  
The next thing that happened, surprised both Seth and Gabby!  
  
Don wedged his way in between them - somewhat deliberately, too!  
  
They reluctantly moved to the side to allow him room, not sure what he was up to. It seemed completely out of character for Don.   
  
Seth was a bit apprehensive and Gabby more so, given her recent experiences with her uncle. He sat down and then put his arms around both of them in a seemingly friendly gesture. But, the strength in his 'hug' spoke of things other than a friendly act. Don then asked them, " So, kiddies, what were you two laughing about this morning when I came out for my coffee and paper?"   
  
Both Seth and Gabby became stock still. Something must have clicked with Don. There wasn't any way at all that he could possibly know what they had been sniggering about. And, yet..... Seth's senses went on high alert just the same!  
  
Yet Don did know, whatever it was these two had been laughing at, that it was about him - Mike said as much at the time. It had tickled the back of his thoughts all day and he was determined to get at the bottom of it, one way or the other!  
  
" Seth?" Don asked cherrily, smiling broadly, but not looking at him, He gazed across the water of the pool as he asked, " I'm sure you'd like for me to be in on this little joke of yours, right?"   
  
Seth wasn't going to say a word. He sat there frozen to the concrete, knowing that Don could do whatever 'cause - well - Don could do whatever! He had a lot more experience with certain 'things' and there was never a moment where Seth believed otherwise.   
  
" Gabby? How about you? You going to tell me what was so funny?" He looked at her but she refused to look back. She kept her line of sight straight ahead. She felt just the vaguest hint of anxiety, as if something was about to happen.   
  
"Not in a million years, buddy!" she said to herself.   
  
Both of them knew that if they tried to lie or just skirt around it, Don would know it right away - and he probably wouldn't have taken too kindly to it either. It was an educated assumption at best, considering how serious Don was most of the time.   
  
However, this evening, he seemed to be in a better mood, all things considered. Maybe because Raph was better. Still, neither Seth nor Gabby were going to own up to him!  
  
" Hmmmm... I heard from Riahna that you thought I was...."   
  
Seth's eyes grew big. Gabriella was calculating how fast she would have to be in order to slip into the water before Don could grab her. He still had his coat on, so it was very unlikely he would jump in after her.  
  
" Thought you looked tired this morning! I was surprised you weren't up with the roosters, you know, at dawn. I realized that your name and that word sounded the same so it just put me in the giggles!" Gabby offered. She really liked her saving answer. Seth did, too, but he was not too sure Don would buy it!"Really? My, my....you know..... there is one thing that Riahna does very well besides pulling flowers out of the ground and making displays. She repeats things - verbatim! Did either of you know that?"  
  
Seth did and he hunkered down, knowing what was to come. Gabby didn't, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Seth's raction. Her only thoughts - "We're both dead!!"  
  
  
  
Don flung both of them into the pool, clothes and all! He laughed out loud, stood up, and went off to his cottage, sing-songing "Don the dread of dawn " all the way! He really liked the sound of that, yipped once in a happy way, and laughed some more!  
  
Treading water, Seth commented, " I'll never understand that turtle!"   
  
Gabby concured, " So with you on that one!"   
  
She was sure her blouse would shrink. Gabby was not happy, not one bit! But, she still found it all very amusing - especially since it was Don who did the deed. "At least", she reasoned to herself, " he can afford to buy me a new blouse!" 


	9. Temptation's Kiss!

Seth was sitting at the patio table the next morning, watching the swimmer take her tenth lap. Gabriella had decided that with the convenience of Mike's pool, she would start a regime of doing laps each morning. She decided that fifty would be a good start. Seth had told her it seemed excessive to begin with, but Gabriella insisted she was capable. He watched her form and admired her strokes, taking note that she seemed to grab quite a bit of water with each, propelling herself effortlessly through the pool.   
  
Gabby loved the water and it had been a while since she had enjoyed the element. The only time she could swim was when the professor took her to remote lakes and rivers. But the professor's health had been keeping them home more and more of late. She never had the pleasure of swimming in a pool before. It was quite exciting for her to have that convenience so readily available to her!  
  
Before she knew it, she had completed the full fifty laps. Seth was impressed.   
  
However, Gabriella didn't seem quite right. She was in the middle part of the pool where it was at it's deepest. She looked around at him and the expression on her face showed - pain! She had a cramp and was struggling to ease it and make it to the side of the pool. But, it was proving difficult.  
  
Seth, realizing that Gabby was barely treading water, quickly dove in to assist her. She grabbed onto him, allowing her cousin to pull her through the water and up the shallow end. " Ow," she exclaimed, " It really hurts!!" she cried.  
  
He picked her up, then, walking through the water until he reached the steps. She noticed that Seth hardly exerted to lift her. He was well built, broad shouldered, but lean, and stood just a little taller than she did - that is, if she were standing. Momentarily, she felt her insides do something she had never felt it do before. And it confused her!   
  
Carrying her over to one of the chaise lounges, Seth carefully put her down. " It's my right leg! It hurts really bad!" she complained.  
  
Seth admonished her, "See, told you! Fifty is just too much first time in. Here, let me rub it out." Seth took her leg and worked the tense muscle; he could feel it all knotted up and contracting.   
  
Gabriella winced, complaining, " Hey, that hurts! Stop it!" She tried to pull her leg back.   
  
But Seth firmly kept a hold of it and continued the massage, saying gently, " It will for a moment. Be patient!"   
  
He seemed to notice her for the very first time, though, sitting there beside her. He felt odd and didn't know what make of it. He thought back to the night before when she sat down next to Devon instead of him. Seth had felt a little unhappy about that, until - of course - she called Devon 'Bro'! Then, everything seemed fine; perfect actually! Bro! That sounded so much better than Devon, Seth had thought at the time. He didn't know why, but he almost felt elated as if he had an advantage in his friendship with Gabby.  
  
Finally, after about five minutes, the muscles started to relax and the pain subsided. Gabriella sighed in relief, " Thanks. Wow, I've never had one of those before! Thought I was going to drown!"  
  
" Glad I was here!" Seth admitted. Then, he looked sternly at her, " Promise me something, Gabby? Don't ever go in the pool unless someone is here on the sidelines, okay? " Seth sounded so serious and almost chastizing. She nodded her head, realizing how dangerous it would have been had Seth not been there.  
  
He looked at her and realized just how scared he was watching her struggle the way she did. Seth was getting to where he more than liked Gabriella. In that moment, he knew that he needed to stop massaging her leg. He set it down on the lounge next to the other one and stood up. " Let me get that towel." And he turned back to grab her towel that was on the lounge next to her. She took it from him, but then Seth suddenly walked off.  
  
  
  
Gabby towled dried herself dry as best she could and then put her pool robe on. She embraced it's warmth since becoming chilled while sitting on the lounge as Seth took care of her leg cramp. He was currently over by the firepit, having walked there while she dried herself off. She thought it was weird how he had just given her the towel and left.   
  
"Are you mad at me, Seth?" Gabby asked as she came over to where he was at the 'pit.  
  
He was silent and seemed to be brooding. He didn't want to look at her because it just made his insides do flip flops. He knew why and he also knew that it was a waste of energy since there wasn't anything he could do about it. Finally, he faced her, resolved in his decision, " I don't think it's good for us to be alone together anymore, Gabby!" His face was like stone, almost unemotional.  
  
Gabby was stunned, " W- Why? What'd I do? I don't understand?"  
  
Seth wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but he knew it would have complicated things further. He answered her, "Because, it's - just not a good thing. We may be cousins, but we're still flesh and blood, okay! I think that considering we're just getting to know one another, we should exercise caution so we don't..." he thought of how to say it, then " ... end up starting something unnecessarily! And, that's all I'm going to say!" With that, he left the firepit for the house, leaving Gabriella stunned and more confused that before.   
  
Gabby stayed out at the pit for a while, mulling over the event that just transpired. Then, shivering, she ventured back to the house. Climbing the stairs to her bedroom, she felt a deep sadness over what Seth had said to her. She didn't have a clue what he was referring to, but Gabby did know that she liked him. Seth was the first friend close to her own age she had made and it just didn't seem right that he would decide to put restrictions on it. If only she could understand why!  
  
As the morning progressed, more and more of the household came out to the pool. It was proving to be a warm September and everyone was going to get as much out of the good weather as they could.   
  
Riahna and her mom were doing some gardening, while Don prefered just staying inside at the guest cottage. Thomas still didn't have any new information on the beating. Don had called the San Francisco precint that had reported Raph's assault, trying to get more information on those that did it. But, they were at a stalemate as well. Don had also contacted Gaele.  
  
Raph was finally able to get up a little bit; Gabriella coming downstairs to stay with him through the rest of the morning. Leo and Mike moved him out to a chaise lounge on the patio so that Raph could get some sun to assist in the healing. He had slept better the night before, although he still had a sizable headache and his memory of things was still fuzzy.   
  
Earlier, Devon had taken off for the music studio as he had missed a couple days and needed to play catch up with some of the work there. He felt relieved that no longer was it a secret that he and Gabby were half siblings. He rather liked her and was looking forward to getting to know her better. But, Seth's interest in Gabby bothered him. He was glad to get back to work and glad for the distraction.   
  
Seth wasn't anywhere to be seen and that bothered Gabriella a lot. Since his comment earlier that morning, she had continue to worrying over his words and trying to understand him.  
  
Mike had decided to stay home to help care for Raph and wait for any news from the police. He seemed edgy, like wanting to do something, but not knowing what. He was uncharacteristically grumpy.  
  
  
  
Gabby's preoccupation with Seth caused her to be moody, as well. At Raph's request, she went into the house to get him something to drink. When she came out and gave him the glass, he asked about her subdued behavior. "Hey, Gabby - waz happen'n? You look out of sorts!" He was concerned, since the day before she had been pretty upbeat.  
  
Gabby just shrugged and sat back in the lounge next to him.   
  
" I do anything to bother you?" he asked her.   
  
She quickly looked over at him and replied reassuringly, " No, not at all, it's just....." She didn't know what to say. She had so many strange emotions coursing through her; feelings that conflicted with each other - ever since Seth had rescued her from nearly drowning earlier. Don had been the only member of the family who had picked her up before then, and it was not one she looked back on fondly.  
  
However, thinking about Seth lifting her out of the water caused a strange stirring in her heart. She felt compelled to fein a similar incident and have him 'rescue' her all over again! What's with that anyway? She could have drowned with that leg cramp.   
  
Still, the idea of someone coming to her aid and 'whisking' her off to safety gave her a giddy feeling. She needed to talk to Seth. But, he didn't seem to be anywhere inside or out.  
  
" Raph, I'm going go inside for a while. Do you need anything before I do?" she asked her father.  
  
" Hey, don't worry 'bout me! I have lots of people here more than willing to help out!" and he smiled at her. Gabby leaned down and gave him a hug. Then, she was off to the house to look for Seth. Raph felt all right with the worl, a big grin on his face. He didn't mind sitting back on his 'can' if it meant getting a hug from his daughter! Not one bit!  
  
No one was in the kitchen or family room area. Leo must have gone over to the guest cottage to visit with Don because he wasn't in the house. Mike looked like he was heading on over to Don's as well. The turtle was about halfway there from the main house. Gabby wondered if Don finally had some news on Raph.  
  
But, where was Seth?   
  
Gabby went into the kitchen and fixed herself a glass of water. She wandered around the family room and then noticed the gym door was opened slightly. The closer she came to the door, the louder the noise was. It seemed to be like someone was working out. She sat her glass down on the dinette table and then went over to open the door slightly, a bit of trepidation seeping into her resolve. The last time she went through that door, Don had been livid about her trip through the forest. He had practically chased her down the steps.  
  
But, the breathing she heard from the stairwell intrigued her. It was younger sounding and the person was working hard. Gabby tip-toed down the steps, careful not to close the door entirely. She edged along the wall, stooping low as the gym came into view. She didn't go all the way down, but just enough to stay in the shadows and still be able to observe who was there.  
  
It was Seth!  
  
He had some black exercise pants on, but his shirt was off. He was perspiring. He currently was wielding a sword, jabbing, dashing, and swinging it around in a ballet like motion. His form impressed Gabby quite a bit. He reminded her of the DVD his father, Leo, was featured on. They were so much alike, anyway, but here in the gym, Gabriella was awestruck with their similarities.   
  
Seth had worked up a good sweat as he parlayed his invisible adversary. Leaping, kicking, and doing forward as well as backward flips, he fully demonstrated his prowess in the 'arts. His tail seemed to assist him as he spun around in an attacking posture, his legs kicking out with leathal speed! Gabby sat there in the dark recesses of the shadows, watching and transfixed as Seth maneuvered his way through a variety of routines. She also noticed more readily his physique and understood, then, why he and Devon were in such good shape!   
  
There were moments when Seth's actions were so fast and precise, he seemed to 'transport' from one end of the gym to the other in just seconds. Faster than she could follow, anyway. That was when it occured to her. Like Don, Mike, Leo, and Raph .... Seth was ninja, too! She was stunned! For some reason, even when he was telling her about ninja history, when she asked him if he had ever killed anyone, Gabby just didn't realize what he was!  
  
She wanted to leave right about then, frightened that she had invaded a secret part of the clan. She didn't know the rules, other than what Seth shared with her yesterday. He told her there was two important understandings that had to be followed. Never get your picture taken and when asked to keep silent about issues, one did as told.   
  
However, try as she did to move her legs back up the steps, she sat frozen in place. She was engaged with a royal struggle between not being found out by Seth and wanting to learn. Finally, she resolved to leave the stairwell and head back up to the family room.  
  
Just as she eased herself up to a stand to assend the steps, Seth spoke, " You'd make a lousy ninja, Gabby!" He stopped his workout just about in line with her on the gym floor, clearly aware of her presence on the stairs.  
  
" Oh!" She was startled and pressed herself against the wall." Sorry, I - I saw the door opened and thought I'd come down to see what was going on. I .... didn't know you were here!"  
  
" Is that right?" Seth wondered, not seeming to be too much out of breath for his workout. " You didn't notice that I was the only one not outside? "  
  
Gabby swallowed, defending herself, " How was I to know you were down here? You could have been in your room for all knew!"  
  
Seth considered what she said, conceeding, " Yes, that might have been true. But, you were looking for me! Otherwise, why would you even venture down here?! Considering your last experience with Don a couple days ago, I would think you'd avoid this place entirely!" His look was stern and confrontational.   
  
His sudden change in how he looked at her from earlier in the morning made her feel very uneasy. Gabby replied, " Hmmm...well, I can see that you're busy, so I'll leave you to your work." She was slightly miffed by his attitude and began to turn around to go back up the stairs.   
  
His movement was so quick, there wasn't any time for her to react. Seth was on the stairs and by her side in a flash. He gently grabbed her and pulled her around to face him. She pulled back, resisting, not knowing what he was going to do, but he held her firm. Gabby cried out in fear, unsure of his intentions. After watching him just a moment ago, she had developed a healthy bit of respect for him.   
  
But, Seth put one finger to her lips to hush and reassure her that he was not going to harm her. Then, taking Gabriella in his arms, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth. His one hand cuped behind her head to support her, he pulled her closer to himself, wrapping his tail around her legs, extending his kiss even longer and deeper. Time seemed to have stopped for both of them in that instant!  
  
  
  
Gabby had no clue what a kiss was. The professor had kissed her on her forehead occassionlly. But this, what Seth was doing, was totally different. And - Gabriella liked it! In that moment, she resigned herself to his embrace. She felt warm all over and lighter than air. " Is this what love is? she thought as his embrace tightened.   
  
But, in the next moment, Seth pulled away and it was then that he seemed out of breath. He looked at her deeply, longingly... then pushed her back and took one step down to put some space between them, his tail brought back behind him once again.  
  
" I cannot run away from you, Gabby. Try as I might, I can't put you out of my head or my heart. I know that we just met and am vexed by the fact that we are related and cannot have what my soul desires!! I am sorry if I offended you just now. Please forgive me!" and he bowed ceremoniously in her direction. Straigtening up, he declared softly, almost painfully, " I should have exercised more control!"  
  
Seth had the most chastised look on his face that Gabby had ever seen. It was almost like he had committed some horrible, unforgiveable sin and just realized it.   
  
" Why are you apologizing? I am not at all offended! In fact...." she started to say, but he cut her off.  
  
" NO! It cannot happen; just forget I kissed you, okay? PROMISE ME THAT!" His emotions were now gyrating upwards towards panic. He was reeling internally, caught between desire and common sense. What was he going to do? He had to get away from her before..... He had to leave - now!  
  
In that instant, before Gabriella could tell him that there wasn't any way she could ever forget his kiss, Seth shot up the stairs and out the door, leaving her in his wake confused and more alive all at the same time!  
  
  
  
Seth ran up the stairs to his room, taking three steps at a time. He slammed the door to his bedroom in frustration and headed for the bathroom. A hot shower, that's what he needed. Get the grime of sweat off of him, steam himself back to his senses.  
  
Turning the water on full, he stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower. He let the warm water cascade over him, allowing it to wash away his shame. What was he thinking, kissing Gabriella like that? What was she thinking right now? What would his father and his uncles think if they found out? His mom, for that matter?   
  
He could just hear Devon. All the times that Seth had come down on him for going too far with the girls, and, now, he of all people - his Christian witness in jeopordy - caving in to temptation! At first, Seth compared his kissing with Devon's more intimate relationships. It was just a kiss! Not that bad, really. Was it?  
  
The more Seth evalulated it the more he realized that it wasn't so much the act itself as what generated it. His passion for her surprised him silly. He felt ashamed. He knew better. He knew that the only intimate relationship he would ever have is with his wife - whomever, if ever, she will be. Yet, considering his and Devon's, not to mention Gaele's, limited supply of compatible mates, it was a slim chance at best to find anyone like themselves.   
  
Seth had never felt so out of control! In the heat of his work-out, he had become focused and determined. He was one with his body, the air around him, and the equipment he used. It was a prolonged instant of clairity when he worked the arts with that kind of power. The moment Gabby came down those stairs, his focus changed directions. In a moment, he had lost control - but only for a moment and he was grateful he had regained control when he did!  
  
Seth's entire reason for going down into the gym was to expel the energy he had built up for Gabby - his COUSIN!!! " Oh, man, what am I going to do. Now I've got her going and she hasn't a clue what it's all about! " He knew that she had never dated, never kissed before, never even considered it a possiblity to experience romance. Probably didn't even know it existed, given her very reclusive lifestyle.  
  
He, on the contrary, had socialized with human females. But his Christian faith had kept him chaste and he showed more respect towards them than most young males his age. Certainly more than Devon did! Seth was no longer a child but an adult, there was no argument there. Yet his training under his father's watchful eye proved to him that it took strength to deny himself rather than give in to temptation. But, in a moment of weakness, he was willing to do away with everything he believed in!   
  
He upped the temperature of the water, hoping the heat would do something to calm him down. He thought about that moment she came into the gymnasium...  
  
The instant she breezed into the stairwell, it was like a breath of fresh air coming through the doorway. Seth felt Gabby steal herself down the steps as if she could even try to sneak up on him. At first, he had been mildly amused at her attempt! But then, he had tried to ignore her. It proved to be impossible! He could have discerned her a mile away; he felt so drawn to her.   
  
He discovered that interesting fact there at the pool. Massaging her leg to ease the cramping, he was geniunely trying to help her. Unprepared for what happened next, he was shocked when he felt the stirrings, looking at her in that bathing suit! It wasn't too revealing, but she certainly had fewer clothes on than normal. He had to get away from her as quickly as he could. Yet, he knew he had confused her even then.  
  
"Stop it, Seth" - he chided himself. "Don't go thinking things like that - for cry'n out loud, she's your cousin - stop it! "  
  
But he couldn't! She was beautiful! Striking with that auburn hair, her pale green skin, her form and her lucid retort to his question about how she felt seeing them for the first time, - Seth couldn't help but take note of her And then, that voice!!   
  
  
  
He had missed her first 'solo' when she calmed Raph out of his flailings. But he had heard her the night before after Raph had called for her. He had stopped when everyone else had. At first he thought it was from the television, but when he saw that it was just another sitcom, he looked around. His parents and uncles had stopped talking and were listening. He had quietly asked who was singing, not wanting to interfer with it's enchantment. Rahab mouthed at him, smiling - "Gabby!". He was stunned.   
  
Don had the silliest expression on his face and his dad had his eyes closed, as if he could hear better that way. Mike's back was to him, but he had his head bowed, maybe out of respect? It didn't matter, for in that moment, Seth realized Gabriella's worth to the family. Despite her childish ways and behavior, despite her rebellion towards Don, she had expressed talent and intellect like no one else in the family - except for maybe his uncle and Gaele!  
  
Seth turned the water from hot to cold, the heat just wasn't doing it. He nearly jumped out of the shower for the shock, but it was what he needed to get his head back on straight. Yes, he was going to have to talk to Leo, his dad. And, maybe Don to see if there had been anymore news regarding the genetic investigation his uncle had started up again.   
  
Still, the idea that Gabriella was his cousin had been firmly planted into his head - and into everyone else's, for that matter! What would the other's think if they knew how he felt towards her? Japan looked mighty inviting at present!  
  
Seth towled himself off. He put on a fresh pair of sweats and a tank shirt. Noticing himself in the mirror his well developed deltoids and chest, noticing probably for the first time the well muscled definement of his body - he quickly pulled his tank shirt off. He laughed to himself, remembering how the girls back during his school days had dressed in provocative styles, just to get him and his friends to notice them. He never cared for that much! But here he was, realizing that the way he had been dressing was probably just as provocative to Gabriella as those girls tried to be with him. Seth never thought he have to worry about things like this. Seth was determined to change all of that, beginning now! He switched his shirt with one that covered more. "There, that seems to hide the obvious!, he thought.  
  
Flopping himself down on the bed, he grabbed his Bible. This situation certainly called for some in-depth reading. He opened his book to Colossains 3 and read it through. He re-read verse 5 -   
  
' ..Put to death, therefore, whatever belongs to your earthly nature; sexual immorality, impurity, lust, evil desires, and greed, which is idolatry...'  
  
Greed? He did not like sharing Gabby! He wanted her for himself and when she sat down next to Devon the night before instead of him, Seth was irritated! He did not want to share her with anyone, especially Devon! It was a humbling realization for him.  
  
Then, he turned to Psalm 119: 9 through 16 -   
  
" How can a young man keep his way pure? By living according to your word. I seek you with all my heart; do not let me stray from your commands. I have hidden your word in my heart that I might not sin against you. Praise be to you, O Lord; teach me your decrees. With my lips I recount all the laws that come from your mouth. I rejoice in following your statutes as one rejoices in great riches. I meditate on your precepts and consider your ways. I delight in your decrees; I will not neglect your word."  
  
Seth continued to read from parts of the Bible that he had tagged years ago when faced with temptation. He was completely responsible for how Gabriella allowed herself to be kissed. If he had just kept his focus, if he had just allowed her to accend the stairs unnoticed!! That was all he would have had to do; so simple. He was contrite of heart! He knew that, for now, he would have to avoid her. Until such time that Don could confirm the true parentage of himself, Leo, and Raph, Seth could not have Gabby following him around. He just could not spend time with her.   
  
Seth wished for moment that he had explored what Gabby understood about the Bible, having memorized it - as she had admitted two nights prior. It was a delightful surprise to learn she had read his favorite book, the one he adopted as his faith so many years ago. Now, he lamented for losing the opportunity to witness to her. He felt deep sadness in his heart.   
  
An hour of reading later, he came to a conclusion. He knew what he must do!  
  
Seth did not just walk out his bedroom door. He eased out of it once he made sure that Gabby was not on the landing. Her door would be the last he would have to pass before he could descend the stairs He hoped she was still in the gym, but he knew better. He was certain she was offended by his quick departure! Seth crept along the hallway and as it opened up to the foyer, he looked down. No, she wasn't down there, either. Good! He momentarily thought about just jumping over the railing and down to the foyer floor, but he decided it was risky at best. Wouldn't it just be peachy if he landed wrong, turned his ankle, and then have Gabby wait on him until he could walk. He was not that clumsy, but in haste he might be. Injuring himself would defeat but good his trying to stay away from her!  
  
He looked out the window below and, though it had limited viewing because of the angle, he didn't see her outside, either!  
  
Seth decided that Gabby might be in her room. He went into stealth mode, going ninja out of desperation. He had to get passed Gabby's door without her hearing him and his training would do the job!   
  
However, just as he was succesfully making his way by her door, he heard her crying. " Oh, man, I should have jumped!" he complained to himself. He was just going to let it go and continue down the stairs, but Gabby's crying was so heart wrenching! Seth felt his own emotions tumble, but he was resolved. He would go to his father and request to be sent back to Japan! That was the only way he could avoid temptation! He took the first step down the stairs and then Gabby's door opened.  
  
"So, sneaking off, are you?" Gabby looked mad. " What is wrong with you, Seth?" she demanded. " Why did you leave me in the gym like that? I felt so stupid just standing there!!" She had barely stopped crying.  
  
" How'd you know I was here?" he growled, more mad at himself than anything.  
  
" Hmph, you think I can't tell when someone is outside my door?" she declared.  
  
" Well, not the way I was walking, no!" Seth straightened up to his full height, truely offended.  
  
Gabby saw that he was mortified of being found out. He had the most contrite look on his face! Her mood changed in that instant. She tried to keep from laughing, but Seth looked so deflated because she knew he had been outside her door. Then, she lost it completely. "HA!" and doubled over, forgetting for a moment her irritation with him.  
  
"What's so funny?" he was confused by her sudden mood change - and not too happy to be laughed at, either.  
  
" The first step squeaks! I can hear it from my room. I noticed it the first night I slept here! I don't know why, maybe the wood is warped, but I always know when someone is on the first step!" Her laughter reduced to a giggle.   
  
Seth didn't seem amused.   
  
Gabby stopped and cleared her throat. The previous mood now taking root again, " I take it you really didn't want to kiss me, back there in the gym?" She looked strickened!  
  
Seth was stunned, " No, that's not it, it's just - well - we're cousins, Gabby! It doesn't matter how I feel towards you, it's just not right!" She was truely upset, he could see that, " I'm not trying to say I don't like you because that would not be the truth at all. I just know that kissing you like I did was inappropriate - even if we weren't cousins! That's why I left! I need to go talk to my dad, now, okay?" Seth then smiled weakly and continued down the stairs, leaving Gabby more confused and hurt than before!  
  
  
  
The more she thought about how Seth ran away from her, the more mad she became - despite his explanation. The tears started to fall as she watched him descend the stairs. She went to the railing, watching him go out the patio doors. Gabby couldn't stop the deluge or her sobs. And then, Rahab came into the foyer from the kitchen and looked up and saw her niece!  
  
" Mike, do you know where my dad is?" Seth asked as he came out from the house.  
  
" Ah, he's over at the guest house with Don. Why?" his stepfather answered.  
  
" No reason. Just need to talk with him s'all" and Seth started walking towards the little house.  
  
Raph was there, listening to the short conversation. Finally, he said, " Hey, Seth..."   
  
Seth turned around. He saw Raph on the lounge by the pool. He was smiling and Seth thought it odd. Their relationship had improved over the years, but he still had a deep seated anxiety whenever he was around his uncle. Raph had finally accepted Seth, but the pain of losing Rahab over what Leo had done was still there - albeit, buried under a lot of training he went through afterwards in Japan. At that time, Leo had gravely hurt Raph when he violated the sanctity of Raph's marriage to Rahab. That seemed to be the catalyst for the marriage to die. Things were never right between them from that point on.  
  
Seth was beyond the guilt he once harbored after being told about it from Leo years ago. There was a lot of forgiveness that had happened. Still, Seth had made a point to always be respectful to Raph - no matter how unkind Raph had been to him in the past.  
  
" Yes, sir?" Seth replied.   
  
Raph smiled and nodded. " I just wanted to say 'thank you' for keeping Gabby safe this morning."  
  
Seth smiled back and nodded, " Would do it for anyone, sir!"  
  
" Yeah? Glad to hear that, son!" Raph replied. " Guess she's going to have to do fewer laps, eh?!" Seth nodded in agreement. Then Raph added, with a twinkle in his eye, " Unless she enjoyed being rescued, that is!" and he let out a big laugh, which made him wince as he was still in a bit of pain.  
  
Seth blushed and turned on his heels, making his way over to the cottage as fast as he could. Mike and Raph laughed together as they watched him retreat.   
  
Seth did not expect that from his uncle! Guess his feelings for Gabby did not go unnoticed by them. How many others in the family saw it that way, too? Now, he wondered if he should even talk to his father? He wanted to do it out of earshot from everyone - especially Don. But, there was little time and he needed to talk now before he lost his resolve.  
  
He rapped on the door. He heard voices as he approached, but then they went silent when Seth made his presence known. The door opened and Don stood there. " Oh, Seth, good that you're here. We have something to tell you!"   
  
Seth just stared. Okay, this is weird. He chided himself for not being more careful in hanging around Gabby. What was he thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! Seth was mentally coming down on himself and now not wanting to go inside the house. " Maybe I'll come back another time?" he ventured.  
  
Don grabbed him and gently pulled him in, "Naw, this is a great time. C'mon in, Son!"   
  
Seth was not too sure of Don's mood. It seemed vaguely familiar to him from the night before when Don threw him in the pool with Gabby. Seth realized later that Don did it all in good fun! But what would the consequences be now considering how he felt about his own cousin? Seth considered it to be a whole lot worse than a nickname!! Would Don get on Seth's case? Would he lecture him, yell at him. Don was not to be messed with, that was for sure. Seth had a fearful respect for the big guy.   
  
As Seth hesitantly entered the house, he wondered about this uncle of his. The way he sounded, like last night, suggested Don knew something and it could either be good or bad news. Whatever it was, Seth was glad that Leo was there. Don wouldn't kill him in front of his own father!   
  
Unless Leo was equally upset!!  
  
As Don finished explaining his findings to him, Seth asked, " Why didn't you know this years ago when you first found out about the differences?"  
  
Don replied, " The genetisist I hired didn't realize the eggs could have had more than one fathering. He was unware of how pet shops work in propegating their inventory. He was focusing on the mother! When I called Gaele and told her what Gabby suggested last night, she called this Dr. Miller. Since he already had the DNA information available, it only took him about an hour to discern the dissimilarities. Quite a find, eh?!"   
  
" Yeah, I guess. So, this means what? You and Leo are the only full brothers in this family?" Seth asked, not sure where that put Raph and Mike.  
  
Leo answered him, " Yes, but it doesn't discount the rest as family, okay. Raph is still our half-brother, but we also consider Mike one, as well! We've all lived together too many years, going through what we did as any family would. Family is not necessarily defined by blood, Seth. It's defined by unity and committment!"  
  
" It just explains why Raph is the only wild one in the group! Guess there was a snapper in that DNA afterall!!" and all three of them laughed at Don's humor!  
  
Leo then asked Seth, " So, now, on to why you came to us! Was there something important you needed?"  
  
He was not sure what to do, now. Seth was so confident about his decision to leave for Japan and realized, in that moment, he didn't have to. But, maybe he should, just to give some space between Gabby and himself, " I need to return to Japan!" was all he said.   
  
Both Don and Leo stood there, speechless. " I thought we were going to stay here until this problem concerning Raph was settled?" Leo asked, remembering the discussion he had when they first arrived two nights ago.  
  
"I've decided that whatever happens, my services won't be required. I think it's best I return home!" Seth replied, his resolve to follow through with his decision getting stronger.  
  
" That didn't really answer your father's question, Seth!" Don challenged.  
  
" Why would it be best? This is your home, remember? You've been in training with me in Japan, but Mike's place has always been your home. What's going on?" Leo asked. He knew the relationship between his son and Gabby had become close. Up to today, they had been spending a lot of time together either in the house or out by the pool. Nothing inappropriate was ever noticed, but it was obvious the two liked being around each other. It was very obvious to just about everyone in the family - especially to Leo!   
  
Seth was getting very uncomfortable about this confrontation. He knew he couldn't leave, now, not until he told them the truth. Finally, he asked Don, "No disrespect, Uncle, but I would like to speak with my father alone!"  
  
Don's eyes widened and then he nodded, " By all means!" and smiled, graciously taking his leave and left the house.  
  
"But it was wrong of me, Father!!" Seth insisted a while later.  
  
" Kissing is not wrong, how many times do I have to say it?! You care for her and it sounds like it's mutual." Leo was getting impatient with his son. He understood Seth's consternation, but he felt his 'offense' greatly overstated.  
  
"Okay, kissing may not be wrong, but what motivated it was!!" Seth insisted.  
  
Leo just looked at his son and smiled, " So? If you did not feel that way towards her and kissed her like you did, THAT would be wrong because you would be giving her a false impression of how you feel towards her! Seth, you are of flesh and blood and it's normal to have these feelings! Especially as pretty as Gabby is! How can you not?"  
  
Seth turned the tables," Okay, so what about the rest of you? She's related to you and Don only through the female turtle that laid the eggs. Raph had a different dad! What does she do for you?"  
  
" She's my niece, more so in that way than you are her cousin because my line to this female turtle is closer due to my kinship with Raph through our mother. The line was deluted further through Rahab - your mother! - and more dramatically because Gabby's mother is human - or mostly, anyway."   
  
" Yeah, but Don admitted the professor saying that she was mutated by Raph's DNA!!! That counts for something on the genetics scale, doesn't it?" Seth was frustrated. He so wanted to believe his father, but until he explored and argued every point available on this topic, he refused to even entertain the possiblities.   
  
"DNA - not sperm!!! Okay! There's more genetic material in sperm than in the little bit of DNA they took from Raph! The professor said this Foot woman only developed a partial hardening of her back and some of Raph's mood swings. But, it was hard to tell if those moods were brought on by her pregnancy with Gabby or the mutation. She only acquired enough of Raph to bridge the gap between the two species - and she was the only one of the five to survive the procedure as it is!" Leo felt exasperated.   
  
" I don't know. It just seems too convenient. Did Don ask Gaele to extrapolate the like DNA cells and if there would be any deviant outcome? That concerns me more than anything else. I don't want to find out the hard way!"  
  
Leo replied, " Gaele's working on that as we speak. She's the best Don's lab has right now and is making some headway along those lines, anyway. The fact that the professor was able to successfully connect the dots between our species and the humans is a milestone. However, we just don't want to bother him with this right now until he's out of the woods from his operation!"  
  
" How is he doing, by the way?" Seth asked, not trying to change the subject, but he knew how badly Gabriella missed him.  
  
" Better, actually! Don talked to the nurses this morning after he called Gaele. Seems to be improving. Still not sure of his life expectancy, though. That may take a while." Leo answered.   
  
Then, he admonished Seth, getting back to the subject at hand, " So, as far as you returning to Japan, the answer is no! I think that you need to find strength within the storm! Diamonds aren't diamonds without a little pressure!" and he cuffed his son affectionately across the jaw, then grabbing him in a bear hug and held on tight. "You are so fortunate, Seth. Just stop fighting it, okay??" 


	10. Carmel

After conversing with his father, Seth wondered a great deal about Don's findings. It made him anxious, but it excited him to the possibilities as well. Yet, he kept thinking about how he had behaved towards Gabby. When she caught him trying to steal his way downstairs, she had seemed so distraught. Though Seth had sensed how she felt about him then, he wasn't so sure if he had discouraged her with his earlier rebuff.  
  
Seth had been confident that getting away from temptation was the right thing to do. However, his dad had made a valid point that he should face this challenge. Because of the findings and the advice given, Seth realized he was going to have to speak with Gabby. But, not until she had calmed down first!  
  
Seth was walking back towards the pool area when saw her sitting next to Rahab. It looked as if the two of them were engaged in a conversation. Their heads were close together as they talked. Then it appeared as if Rahab was embracing Gabby in a hug. Seth started feeling a little uncomfortable, sensing something was going on. Mike and Raph were no longer there, however. "They must be in the house. Glad Raph is feeling well enough to only need Mike for assistance!!" Seth thought. That was good news, for sure!  
As he approached the patio, Rahab looked over at him and the expression on her face was not very kind. He grimaced out of reflex as her displeasure with him was clearly evident. It was obvious, too, that Gabriella had been crying; her eyes were nearly as red as her hair. Rahab shook her head at her son as if to admonish him. Then she went back to consoling Gabby. Hoping to find some sanctuary from the seething atmosphere outside, Seth hunched his shoulders and made for the house. He thought he could hide away there until things had calmed down. He couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
Raph was sitting in one of the armchairs in the family room. He had seen his nephew enter the house through the sliding door. He waited! When Seth finally noticed him, the look on his uncle's face seemed like the Raph of old; his expression taught with controlled rage. Seth knew in that instant, if his uncle were willing, he would not have had a chance to wonder what was wrong. He would have found himself plastered up against a wall! His eyes speaking volumes of something else entirely, Raph calmly directed, " Son, take a seat." Seth asked nervously, " Now?"  
" NOW!" barked Raph. His look was becoming threatening. As if he was ready to be the 'muscle' in conjunction with Raph as interrogator, Mike stood nearby; his posture sentry-like.  
Seth complied obediently, moving quickly over to a chair and sat down. He then heard his uncle address him, " Rahab found Gabby cryin' outside her bedroom not too long ago! She didn't want to talk about it when confronted. But, Rahab was insistant and that was when Gabby mentioned you! What'd you do to 'er?" Raph was nearly shouting by this time. He was clearly very upset.  
Seth never wanted this to happen. Why, oh why couldn't he have just waited a couple more hours before kissing her? This mess wouldn't have happened if he had just taken the time.  
Finally, dropping his head in despair, Seth replied, " I kissed her."  
  
"You - kissed her? That's it? THAT'S all you did?" Raph barked. He looked at his nephew and saw how he was struggling. How could a kiss create such turmoil? Not believing it was that simple, Raph asked again, " Tell me once more what happened, Seth, an' I want the full story! This time, DO NOT drop yer head. I wanna to see yer eyes!"  
Seth snapped his head up and looked back at the enraged turtle! He knew Raph demanded complete cooperation and nothing less.  
Mike was shifting uncomfortably. He was just as concerned for the reason why Gabby was so distraught, yet Seth was twenty years old and not a kid anymore. But, here was Raph, Gabriella's father, who was very much alarmed and wanting to knowing what had upset her. Mike couldn't blame him!  
Seth took a deep breath and started to explain, " I was in the gym just working out. Gabby came down to see what was going on." He hesitated, but Raph gave him a look which suggested that he not. Seth took a breath to still his anxiety, then continued, "I was sort of in that zone with my workout. Knowing Gabby was there, I lost focus on what I was suppose to be doing." He swallowed, trying to find some moisture, but found none. He continued, " Gabby was in the stairwell trying not to be noticed. I made some comment about her being a lousy ninja. I was only kidding, but I thought it amusing that she tried to sneak up on me." Seth had hoped his last comment would have at least given his interrogator a smile, but he was sorely disappointed! Raph's expression was flat and void of emotion - as was Mike's. Seth then said, "Anyway, I - ah - noticed I had made her uncomfortable; she was starting to leave. So I jumped up to where she was." He stammered, becoming more uncomfortable as his explanation progressed. Seth nearly choked out the last words, "I was only going to reassure her, but th-that's when....I kissed her!" and his composure nearly collapsed. He still felt very strongly that he had acted inappropriately towards Gabby. Regardless of Don's discoveries, Seth knew his own behavior had hurt her deeply. It was as simple as that. Momentarily, he dropped his gaze, which only prompted a reaction from Raph.  
" I didn't say you can break contact wit me, Seth!" he said calmly. Seth resumed his visual point on his uncle, trying to regain his composure.  
Trying not to smirk, Mike asked, " So, what happened next?" He found it rather humorous that his stepson would be so personally chastised over kissing Gabriella.  
Seth looked over at his stepfather and then back again to Raph. He reluctantly went about telling them how awful he felt and the struggle he had with Gabby being his cousin. He told them about the insights he gained through reading his Bible and then his decision to leave for Japan. Finally, he shared with them about meeting Gabby again by her doorway and telling her that he shouldn't have kissed her. He told them about his conversation with Don and Leo just before coming back to the house. However, as Seth gained confidence, he mentioned the change in his plans to go back to the Ryu in Japan, "After talking with Don and my dad, though, I'm realizing that I don't have to leave!" Seth saw Raph had not improved on his ugly mood, " Unless.....you want me to, Sir!" Seth swallowed, expecting such a decree from his uncle. Despite Leo's advice to staying in Big Sur, Seth's original idea of returning to the Ryu in Japan might end up happening anyway. He resigned himself to whatever fate Raph decided for him.  
His uncle tried to stand. Mike attempted to help him up, but Raph waved him away, " I can do this, Mikey, Okay!" Raph then glowered at Seth, who was now standing as well. The turtle tested his balance a little before starting towards his nephew.  
Seth was watching his uncle move, taking in any sign of weakness to see if it would prevent him from chasing after him. Seth was pretty fast and he could certainly go ninja at any given moment. Yet, his integrity and character was such that he felt it would have been cowardly to run. He decided to stand his ground, resigned to whatever punishment Raph implemented. He just hoped that Leo wouldn't get involved later on and come to his defense. His father's angst with Raph's temper was long- suffering and the stuff of family lore!  
Raph walked carefully over to Seth, mindful of how badly he hurt, now that he was vertical! He winced as he came up to his nephew. He took the young man's shoulders with both hands for support, squeezing firmly. Seth cringed as he felt the power that Raph still possessed! Despite his weakened state, his uncle was still formidable! However, he never lost contact with Raph's face. He saw determination in his uncle and a strength that suggested he was more than capable of taking Seth apart - if prompted to do so!  
Raph began, commanding, " Now, this is what yer going to do! Yer goin'a march outside and apologize to my daughter! Yer goin'a put a smile on her face - you got me? Tell 'er a joke; sing off key, whatever it takes! I just don't want to see 'er crying anymore - got it? She's had enough reasons to, already; Gabby doesn't need anymore - 'specially from you! "  
Seth shook his head in affirmation.  
Raph continued, " Then, yer goin'a take her to town tomorrow and get her outta here for a while. She needs to spread her wings. I can trust you, can't I, to keep 'er safe? You and Devon, that is? You need chaperoning but not by one of us!"  
" Devon?? Hey, not Dev...." Seth started to protest, but caught he Raph's look and decided to swallow it back.  
" Yes, DEVON! I've already called him at work and he is more than willing! If there is anyone who can tell if things are gettin' too heated, it's my son, okay! I know his rep, so don't lecture me about it!" Raph finally smiled, adding, " But, I better not have any more reasons t' have a conversation like I just had wit you! AND, I better not have any good reasons t' grab my 'shotgun', either! Got it?"  
" Y - Yes sir. Don't have to worry about that, no siree - Gabby's as safe with me as she would be with...." he momentarily thought of his father and then wisely decided against it, ". as she would be with you!"  
" Good, that's what I want to hear! Now - go!" and Raph pointed towards the backyard. Mike smiled as he watched his stepson break for the sliding door! He didn't think he'd ever seen him move so fast!  
  
Seth couldn't get out there fast enough - only because his eyes were starting to tear from all that staring. He had been so intimidated over Raph's fury that he had neglected to blink throughout the interrogating!  
  
Seth quietly closed the sliding patio door behind him. He walked with much determination over to where Gabby and Rahab sat, studying both to sense their mood. It appeared that things had calmed down since the last time he was outside. That gave him a little bit of hope!  
  
Earlier, Rahab had heard Raph's voice from inside the house, it's pitch rising on occasion, suggesting he was less than pleased with Seth. As she watched him approach, Rahab knew her son had been chastised severely. His expression was contrite and solemn. She smiled, knowing that he would never intentionally hurt anyone, least of all Gabriella. Yet, it surprised Rahab that he hadn't been more sensitive to her than he was.  
" Mother." he acknowledged her, " I would like a word with Gabby, please!"  
Rahab nodded and patted Gabby's hand. She then stole back into the house to give them some privacy.  
  
" Let's go over to the fire pit, okay? " he suggested to Gabby.  
She didn't resist as she was emotionally spent and, in all honesty, wanted to be with him despite how he had hurt her. Talking with Rahab had helped her understand him better, too.  
Seth took Gabby's hand and led her over to the pit and down the steps to the bottom. By being below the patio level, he could talk to her where their voices would be somewhat muffled.  
" I'm sorry if I've hurt you, Gabby! I didn't mean to, but I was so confused by ...." Seth saw immediately her eyes well up with tears, " Oh, ...please forgive me, Gabby!" He hugged her and she started to cry. He continued to hold her until she calmed down. Embracing her, he explained, pushing his face into her hair, " I never meant to hurt you, not ever. The fact that we're related just kept getting in the way of my feelings for you. I just had an awful time with it and the last thing I wanted to do was put that onto you!" He sighed, nearly coming to the same emotional state as she, but he swallowed it back and continued, " I guess the rest of the family knew where this relationship was going before we did, though!"  
Gabriella pulled away from him a little and looked at him, surprised, "They did?"  
"Yeah, and what you said last night before Don threw us in the pool." He saw Gabby smile, and then he smiled back at her, " It piqued his curiosity. He called my sister, Gaele, this morning and had her contact the geneticist who discovered my father and uncles' origins. Seems the question of who the father was has caused quite a stir!"  
" Did - she find out anything?" Gabby asked, a sob escaping her throat.  
Seth gently wiped the tears from her face as he told her, " Yes! For one, it's not a problem now for us to - well...date! It seems my dad and Don have the same father, but your Dad's father is someone different! Don jokingly claimed it justified his belief that Raph has snapper in him!!" Seth laughed.  
Gabby came to Raph's defense, "He's - ah, I mean, Father - is not that bad! He's rather nice, really!!" She looked annoyed, but she understood the humor, just the same.  
" Oh yeah? Well, you should have seen him just a few minutes ago!! I honestly thought he was going to flatten me right then and there! All I can say is I'm sorry he's hurt but I'm glad he doesn't have his full strength back yet! I think my shoulders are going to ache for days!!!"  
She saw Seth flinch a little with the discomfort he was still feeling. She touched the area on his shoulders, causing him to wince. Pulling her hand back quickly, she exclaimed, " Wow, he did that to you?"  
" Shush, don't worry about it. I've been hurt worse by my dad sparring!! But, Raph wanted to make a point and that's how he does things. It's a ninja thing. But, you can be sure, he'd never lay a hand on you!"  
" So, now what? What do we do as far as - 'us' is concerned?" Gabby asked.  
" Well, you know that little town you came through when you first arrived a few days ago?" Seth said.  
" I remember, but it looked pretty crowded and I don't have my hooded cape anymore. Don threw it away, I think. " Gabby replied.  
" Cape? Really, you wore a cape? How come?" he asked.  
Gabby went silent. She was still miffed that Don had taken her cape and hid it away, or threw it away. Regardless, she had yet to learn of it's fate. She then explained to Seth, " The professor made me wear it whenever I went out to hide my appearance. The hood kept people from seeing who I was and I just became used to wearing it in public." She started to shake a little bit, thinking about people - humans, particularly - looking at her, " I can't imagine going anywhere outside of Mike's place without it. I don't know 'bout going into town, Seth! Just the thought of it makes me nervous."  
He laughed, holding her tighter to stop the shaking, " You think that all of us stay up here in this huge house day in and day out and never venture down the hill to go shopping? You think that no one knows we're here?"  
Gabby felt she was being mocked a little by Seth. She responded just a bit irritably, " Well, it is a big house, right? You don't really go down there and - ah - mingle with people, do you?" She held herself in check, though, and didn't further her attitude.  
Noticing her mood change, Seth replied gently, " Yes!" He then pulled away from her a bit and looked deep into her eyes. He hadn't had time to hear everything about Gabby. He thought her reclusive nature was entirely the work of the professor. Yet, upon thinking about it, he realized that Gabby probably was never given a chance to acquaint herself with humans, other than with the professor. It was completely understandable that she would develop the same paranoia that he had. Seth explained, "I went to school with humans, Gabby! Yeah, there're some jerks in the bunch. But if you conduct yourself in a respectable manner, before too long, they'll ignore what you look like and just focus on who you are! However, I think I have a solution for you." He smiled at her and rubbed his nose against hers, " I know my mom has some scarves; you can borrow one of hers! I'm sure she won't mind!"  
Remembering the episode on the plane when she first arrived in California, Gabby said softly, " But, Don hates me hiding like that!"  
" You won't be hiding, Gabby!" Seth entreated as he held her tight to himself, " The scarf will only cover your head! Trust me, nothing's going to happen to you. Don owns several shops and businesses in Carmel and we'll just stick to those places. We are not as much an oddity there as we would be some place else." He pulled away from Gabby a little and told her, "We've lived here for almost eighteen years! The people in Carmel know us pretty well." He kissed her forehead affectionately, then added. " Devon is going to go with us, okay? He's a bit bigger than me and he has a rep for not taking guff from anyone. Kind of like Raph! " Seth smiled. " We'll make a day of it, maybe we'll even visit the beach!"  
Gabby was so vexed with mixed emotions. She was thrilled that Seth was now free to be with her and that he wouldn't be trying to avoid her. But, she was also terrified of what tomorrow may bring. Gabby wanted so much to get passed her fears, but there seemed to be a lot she had to overcome.  
  
Rahab had quite an assortment of scarves, as it turned out, which amazed Gabriella. Her aunt explained that she enjoyed riding in Mike's Ferrari, but she hated her hair being whipped around. So, she indulged herself in collecting the head coverings. " I think this black scarf should work!" she exclaimed. " Personally, I don't blame you for being a little skittish about going into town!"  
Gabby asked, a bit alarmed, " Why?!"  
" Oh, I mean Carmel is nice and the people there are very accommodating, but you don't know that. All you ever knew was that you had to hide whenever you went out in public! You'll get used to it, don't worry."  
" Do you go into town?" Gabriella asked.  
" Sometimes. Mike always goes with me, though. Good thing to remember, too! Having an escort is like having that hooded cape, it protects you from people getting - well - too nosey!! " and she smiled.  
  
Gabriella decided to wear her swimsuit under her shirt and pants, just in case they did go to the beach! It had been a very long time since she had visited any beach and she missed the feel of sand crunching up through her toes! She was truly hoping they would have time to go there today.  
  
Before they left, Don had privately given Seth and Devon some insight how Gabby was in public. He encouraged them to not push her too far. In retrospect, he felt that he had made an error on his part regarding that.  
With a few words of advice given to Gabby, the entire household gave them a send off from the front porch. Even Raph managed to walk out with them, despite his discomfort.  
Earlier, he had told her to stick with his son and nephew, " Either of them can protect you. We've trained them quite well, Gabby! You have nothing to be concerned about!" He had noticed she was especially anxious, yet Raph decided to ignore it. Experience was what she needed, not a lecture.  
  
Devon drove, with Seth in front and Gabby in the back. She preferred it that way, as it turned out, and practically had to force the issue with Seth to let her sit back there. The windows in the Jeep were tinted, so that was a relief for her. The drive down the hill was exhilarating for Gabby! Devon had the front windows open, so the warm breeze fluttered into the car. Gabby never had that experience before and she rather liked it. She also appreciated the black scarf holding her hair down. With the many curls and ringlets that she had naturally, by the time they would have arrived in Carmel, Gabby would have looked like she had a bird's nest on her head.  
  
The last time she had been down this road was at night and only four days ago. It seemed much longer, however. Between meeting Don and Raph the first time and trying to elude them, to the frightening experience of being on a plane for the first time, Gabby had been terrified! What a change four days could make! It seemed like a lifetime to her and she smiled at the difference in how she felt.  
  
Driving north along Highway One, she couldn't take her eyes off the ocean! It was so beautiful in the late morning! It was almost eleven and the sun had already melted off the mist that rolled in during the night. People were already out and about on their surfboards or just taking in the late summer rays along the beach.  
Devon exclaimed as he spied one surfer take a dive, " Ha, he didn't keep the end of his board up! Gad, I want to be out there right now!!"  
" Best you concentrate on driving, Devon!" Seth complained. " This two-lane road is not very forgiving!"  
" Hey, I know this highway. I could drive it blindfolded!!" But, Gabby did notice that Devon did pay extra attention after that.  
As they approached the outskirts of town, she saw more and more people. Some, who recognized Devon's car, waved excitedly. Gabby was awestruck, "They know you?" she asked him.  
" Yep! Hey! There's Jason - gotta see what's cookin' between him and Melissa. Give me a sec, okay?"  
Devon quickly turned right onto Crossroads Blvd. He found a spot and parked the Jeep, then jumped out. Seth just sighed, " So much like his dad, impetuous!" he seemed to complain.  
Gabby was just horrified that Devon would jump out of the Jeep in the middle of the day for all to see! But, she noticed that, for the most part, people went about their business as if he were just another human! She watched as he talked excitedly with his friend, Jason. Then, she saw Devon point towards the Jeep and the next thing she noticed was Jason walking over to the car with Devon!  
  
" NO, please, I'm not ready for that!" Gabby exclaimed, stifling a scream.  
  
Seth turned around and grabbed Gabby's hand, " It's all right; Jason is harmless. Devon probably told him I'm in town. He's known Jason for years, used to work for Mike!"  
"Hey, Seth, ol' man, what's hangin', eh? How's Japan treatin' ya? How long's it been? A year?" Jason reached in through the opened window with the top half of his body. He took Seth's hand. They did a funny little handshake and that was when the human noticed Gabby. " Say, did you bring her back from Japan? Gad, what a looker! Shoot, should have been born a lizard, man - could have had a chance with you, eh, Babe?!" and he winked at her.  
Gabby was horrified. This 'creature' was tattooed all up one arm, had something like a small bolt in his lip, and when he talked, another bolt protruded from his tongue. He had half a dozen small hoop earrings on the outside of his ears, as well. " Was this a human?" , she asked herself, clearly alarmed!  
Seth just looked at him and shook his head, " You'll never change, Jason! Just zip it okay? It's her first time in town, so keep your comments short. Dig?"  
" Yeah, yeah, same ol' wet rag aren't ya! Hey, good to see you again - you, too, Sweets!" and Jason slithered himself from the car door and stood outside, talking a bit more with Devon before going on about his business.  
"Hey, that Jason - always a crack-up!" Devon exclaimed, laughing as he jumped into the driver's seat. " Guess he and Melissa are gettin' hitched! Sometime next June, I think. Anyway, goin'a be a big celebration. Glad he's making it 'fficial!" and the Devon started up the Jeep, pulled back onto the main road and took off again towards the heart of Carmel.  
Seth turned around to say something about Carmel to Gabby, but - to his surprise - he saw that she was flat against the back of the Jeep. She was hugging the corner of the backseat, taking quick panic breaths as she fought to regain her composure. Gabby's eyes were staring straight ahead like a deer caught in headlights. " Hey, Devon, pull over. I think she's in shock!" Seth said in alarm.  
He climbed into the back next to Gabby while Devon found an area to park. He then took her by the shoulders, " Hey, Gab, snap out of it. He's gone, okay. HEY!!" She broke out of her trance and looked at him, asking, "What was he?"  
Devon started laughing, looking back at his sister, " What was he? HA!! I love it! Hey, Gabs, Jason's my best friend next to Seth here, okay! He's harmless in about the biggest way. He's just loud and boisterous - like me! That's why we get along! Just think of me, okay, and you'll have a good idea what Jason is like!" and he grinned. But, he could tell that Gabby was not buying it. "Man, " he thought, " she has it BAD!" and started up the Jeep again.  
Seth remained in the back seat for the duration of the ride. He talked softly to Gabby to reassure her that most humans wouldn't be reaching into the car and were more polite than Jason was. "He's just way out there with enthusiasm. A real party guy! Mike likes him! So if Mike likes him, then that's pretty cool, huh?!"  
She just nodded her head, not wanting to talk about it. Gabby held on to Seth, though, which he rather enjoyed. He had his arm around her shoulders, giving her a sense of security.  
Devon kept looking back in his review mirror, watching his sister and truly wondering if taking her to Carmel was such a bright idea. " What was Pops thinking 'bout anyway?!" he seethed to himself.  
  
Devon parked the Jeep down the main thoroughfare in town. They just sat there with the windows up to give Gabby a safe spot to observe. Because it was warm enough out to heat up the car, they kept the AC going.  
  
The three of them watched as people milled about the shops; going in and then coming out with their purchases. Gabby was intrigued with the different stores in their general area. "What stores does Don own?" she asked. "Oh, there's a few on Ocean and maybe a couple down on Lincoln St. Why?" Seth answered. "Just wondering. I've never been in a store like they have here. I've gone to the supermarket in Connecticut on occasion, but never a novelty shop." Gabby was sounding a little more relaxed with her curiosity piqued.  
  
Devon and Seth both looked at each other and felt it was time.  
" Hey, Gabs, you hungry?" Devon asked, turning around in his seat.  
Gabby was starting to get used to things, but she still wasn't near to exiting the car. " Not at the moment." was all she could say.  
Seth held her and said, " We need to get out, Gabby. Devon and I'll be right next to you, like bookends, okay? No Jasons here - I promise!"  
Devon entreated, trying to convince Gabby, "Hey, my mom eats at this place all the time. Don owns it so they're really used to us! No big deal, 'kay?"  
Finally, she realized that if Seth and Devon could do it and Rahab was used to coming to town, then she was just going to have to overcome this insanely paranoid attitude. " Okay, ah, but don't leave me!" she pleaded.  
" No problemo, Sis!" Devon exclaimed as he jumped out of the car.  
Seth gently opened his door and eased himself out. Trying to physically remain calm to communicate that to Gabby, he reached for her hand. At first she hesitated, having second thoughts about this whole plan of 'going into town'. " Whose idea was this again?" she asked meekly.  
" Raph - your father, remember! Do you think he would suggest this if you weren't ready?" Seth answered.  
" No - I guess not." and she let him pull her out of the car. After shutting the door and locking it, the two brothers escorted Gabby towards the restaurant. In her opinion, it was the longest walk of her life. People did take note of them, but only because of Gabby's auburn hair! It was a marked difference between the three. There were a few people who rubber necked a bit, so Devon gave them one of his smiles. However, it was more of a sneer, which hurried the people on their way. Devon just shrugged and then laughed it off. "Humans!" he snickered.  
Devon opened the door of the restaurant and walked in first. Seth kept Gabby outside for a moment. "Why aren't we going in?" she asked.  
" Devon's getting us a table. It'll take a moment. Just be patient." Seth said. He looked around and was relieved to see that the novelty of seeing a red-haired reptile had finally lost it's charm; people were going back to what they were doing. "Good. I'd just as soon wipe their faces off if they stared any longer" he thought to himself.  
" Hey, we're good to go in here!!" Devon declared as he stuck his head out the door.  
  
The waitress greeted them with a warm smile, introducing herself as Ann. She then complimented Gabby on her outfit. Gabby didn't know what to say other than "Thank you." " See seems nice enough." she thought to herself. Ann sat them near the back behind a partition. The location offered just enough security for them and gave Gabby a limited view out a window to watch the people walk by. The waitress then handed each of them a menu.  
" We have a special today...." but Seth gently cut her off, telling her they would be ordering from the menu. She left them to make their selections.  
Gabriella looked over the list of entrees and recognized many of them. She was afraid that she would have a similar experience as she had in Hartford at the Blue Pelican. Gabby was pleasantly surprised to find a hamburger on the menu with fries, so she decided that's what she'd have.  
Devon chose a steak with all the trimmings while Seth decided on a salad with a side of soup. He wasn't too hungry but knew he would be later on if he didn't eat now.  
  
From the safety of the restaurant and where they sat, Gabby could observe the people outside come and go. A few saw her and momentarily stared, but they looked like tourists rather than locals. Devon smiled, again, which put them hastily back on whatever route they were on originally.  
  
Getting an idea, Devon suggested, turning back to his sister, " Gabby, if you see people staring at you, just stare back and then do this!" Devon screwed up his face. He looked like one of those Chinese demon masks Gabby had seen in books the professor had.  
She started to giggle. " No, that would give them a heart attack! Oh my, Devon, cut it out - that scares even me!" and she laughed some more! Seth had to laugh, too, because Gabby was right With his face all scrunched up, Devon with his green skin and blue hair did indeed look like one of those masks!  
  
Finally, Ann returned to take their order. Soon after, they were quickly served. One thing Devon did not like was to wait for his meal - especially in a restaurant. The manager knew when he came in that whatever order was up next, it was put behind theirs. It was a wise thing to do with their Uncle Don as the owner!  
  
"So, Gabs, how you like the food?" Devon asked they he ate.  
"Fine! They make good hamburgers. " she replied between mouthfuls. She watched the people as they walked by the window. No one looked in at them anymore, which allowed Gabby to gradually settle down even more.  
Seth could sense that she was less anxious. He watched her casually, but not directly, through glances as he ate. He was sure that, with enough time, she would get used to being around humans. After all, wasn't the one person who raised her a human? As he considered her, Seth thought she was quite a paradox!  
  
When they were done eating, they went to pay for their meal and then left. Gabby had to admit that it ended up being a lot less painful that she imagined yesterday! She was appearing to adjust being around humans and both Seth and Devon noticed it.  
It was nearly one in the afternoon and getting busier with people. Devon and Seth had a harder time book-ending Gabby and at one point they had to walk single file. Seth took up the rear, keeping one hand on Gabby's shoulder for assurance. They window-shopped for a while, sometimes going in and browsing, other times just looking at the various window displays. People moved around them on the sidewalk, but very few paid any mind to the trio of reptilian window shoppers!  
  
Taking a turn down Lincoln Street, Gabby spied something that really caught her interest. "Oh, look, a music store! Can we go in and look around?" It was the first real enthusiasm either Seth or Devon had seen in her since they arrived.  
  
"Ah, Don doesn't own that one, Gabby. I think it has a new owner. Don likes to square things first before letting us go into any of the newer stores." Seth explained.  
  
" Oh." She was very disappointed. Gabby looked in at the window display, fingering the glass as she visually explored the contents of what was there. She noticed a woman towards the back, who took notice of Gabby and waved at her, smiling. Gabby pulled back, somewhat surprised, but intrigued that this human would smile at her when she didn't even know her.  
  
Devon considered how well she sang the other day and figured his sister probably loved music. Glancing at his brother quickly, he subtly jerked his head towards the store. Seth considered the implication, then finally nodded reluctantly.  
  
" Hey, just because Don hasn't been here, that shouldn't stop us, right, Bro?" Devon declared with a smile.  
  
" So long as they behave themselves, no, I guess not!" Seth conceded.  
  
There were proprietors who resented Don buying up some of the businesses and were not very courteous towards anyone from his family. In Seth's opinion, though, it was their loss! The kind of money that his family could spend in Carmel should have made any of the shop owners more receptive to them. However, it was a known fact that this was a grudge that ran deep with some. Just the same, they were smart enough to leave Seth's family alone.  
  
Devon opened the door for Gabby and then the three of them went inside. It was a well appointed shop, neatly stocked with a variety of merchandise to pique any music enthusiasts interest. There were music boxes and small instruments collected on the various shelves. Signs describing each item were placed nearby, indicating the article's authenticity, bits and pieces of trivia, and information of interest. Also, collectable antiques were displayed along the back where they acted as a partition to the less business-oriented part of the shop. A curtain hung from the top of the rear doorway, obscuring what was probably a more personal area for the proprietor.  
A player piano sat near the front of the store to attract people and it was currently playing a rendition of The Entertainer. Gabby walked over to the instrument and was transfixed with how the keys moved. She had never seen a piano that that before. " I wonder how it does that?" she asked, mostly to herself. But, the shop owner heard her and walked over to Gabriella.  
The petite woman started telling her how the mechanics of the piano worked. She stood just a little taller than Gabriella, with a lean physique and bright blue eyes. Her hair was a light brown and naturally curly and she wore it tied behind her in a low-slung ponytail secured with a black and gold scarf. She wore black slacks and a plain white shirt that was tucked in. The woman was simply dressed but the way she moved indicated a certain grace and elegance her wardrobe denied her.  
The shop owner smiled at Gabby as she opened up the top of the piano to let the girl see the insides, and then the tin roll of music that directed the hammers down on the appropriate strings. Gabby was amused. She asked, " I guess if one can't play the piano, they would get one of these?"  
" Well, you can actually play this piano and not use the tin rolls!" the woman said, plinking down a few of the white keys. She looked at her customer and smiled, her eyes sparkling.  
  
" Really. Kind of convenient." Gabby smiled. She fingered the keys herself and seemed to delight in the sound they made.  
  
Seth and Devon were just staring. Here was Gabby, once terrified of everything around her, and, now, she was conversing with a complete stranger! Music, it seemed, might be an important ingredient for building her confidence.  
  
The owner took Gabby through the store, explaining a variety of odd musical instruments to her and just chatting in general. The lady seemed very accommodating to the Seth and Devon, but took more time than either of them had wanted to spend in the store. However, they endured their boredom since Gabby was becoming more relaxed by the minute. Other customers came and went, but the owner's focus was on Gabriella's exploration of the establishment. The best thing was, Gabby paid no mind to the customers that browsed the store!  
The owner would momentarily leave her to follow up on a sale, but then would return shortly thereafter. After about an hour, Gabby's curiosity was finally satisfied. She thanked the shop owner, "I had a delightful time! Thank you so much!"  
  
The owner replied, " It was my pleasure. My name is Cassandra. Just stop in whenever you're by. Maybe the next time we can sip some tea together and chat a bit! My door will always be opened to you!"  
  
Gabby felt she had made her first friend outside the family and it felt good! She shook Cassandra's hand and felt strength there that surprised her. " You must work out!" she mentioned to the woman.  
  
Cassandra replied, " Only on the piano, dear!" and laughed a little, nodding towards the other two! Then, Gabby said her goodbyes and left the store with Seth and Devon.  
  
Once they were making their way back to Ocean Ave, Devon exclaimed, " Say, you did really well in there, Gabs!! " He was walking backwards, talking to her. Suddenly, a young man on a bicycle, too distracted with trying to avoid a crowd of people, nearly ran into them. Seth grabbed Gabby and pulled her back to get her out of the way. But the biker inadvertently clipped Devon's tail and went sailing over the handlebars and into some bushes. Devon swung around so fast, he almost lashed Gabby with his extremity, which was now sore. " Whoa, buddy, watch the tail, okay?" he called out. Then, noticing the man was down, went over to help him up.  
" So sorry, really - huh? What the...? " the man exclaimed as he finally looked at the person he had run into.  
  
Devon immediately recognized the expression - surprise! Obviously, this guy was new in town or just visiting. Sticking out his hand in a gesture of friendship, Devon introduced himself, " Hey there, hope you're okay! I'm Devon, this here's my sis, Gabby, and my brother Seth! Funny way to meet, but hope you're not hurt!" He smiled, hoping it would appear friendly!  
  
The man was stammering as he tried frantically to get back on his bike. He nodded as friendly as he could, but started peddling away as fast as he was able. " Okay, be that way! You're the one missin' out though!" and Devon laughed. " People! You'd think if we're here walking around and talking, we'd be pretty harmless. But, maybe not?"  
  
Gabby just looked at Devon and asked, " Are you alright? He ran right into your tail! Does it hurt?"  
  
" A bit, but it'll go away. Most people aren't watching for tails, so I'm kind of used to it!" and he chuckled.  
  
After another hour of more window-shopping, Seth noticed that Gabby seemed more at ease with herself as well as with the people around her. He took her hand and smiled at her, "You're doing alright, Gabriella! I think Don and Raph would be proud of you right now!" and he hugged her. She smiled meekly, a little embarrassed by his show of affection.  
  
"Seth, not out here in front of everyone!" and she blushed.  
  
" Okay, guys, either find a room or knock it off. " Devon chided. He had noticed, too, his sister's improved response towards being out in the open. Maybe this Carmel idea wasn't such a bad one after all.  
  
They decided to walk across south across Ocean Ave. and took a path that led them into a courtyard. There was music playing that was coming out of a building at the far end of the courtyard. A crowd of people were milling around the outside of it. Gabby heard singing and she was instantly drawn towards it. She didn't recognize the tune, but the person singing seemed to be a little off on their notes - and it annoyed her! Gabby started walking in that direction, her curiosity pulling her away from Devon and Seth.  
  
" Hey, there, Gabs, let's not intrude, okay! " Devon cautioned, cutting her off.  
  
" Why? They're singing, that's all." she asked.  
  
Seth chimed in, " It's a karaoke bar, Gabby. We don't need to be there." and he gently took her arm and pulled her away.  
  
" But why can't we? I don't understand?" she asked, looking back towards the music.  
  
Seth gently turned her around to face him and he tried to explain, "The people that frequent there are a rowdy bunch. Don's been trying to get rid of this place for years, but it brings in the business for the other stores, so he hasn't been too successful. That bar has a policy of forcing people on stage and making them sing to get off! If they see you, well let's just say you'd be up on that stage faster that you can blink. No, I don't think it would be good for you- or for us!" and the look he gave her said there'd be no argument about it.  
  
Gabby was disappointed like she was back at the music store, but this time Seth would not budge from his decision. So, she conceded and allowed him to lead her away.  
  
They visited the other courtyard shops and then headed back to the main part of town. The music from the karaoke bar was still loud enough to entice Gabby, though. Her insecurities were pretty much gone now with being out in the open. She was also starting to like the idea of getting on stage and singing. What would it hurt if she sang? The professor had always told her that she had one of those voices people love to listen to. Even Don and Raph seemed to have enjoyed her singing! Gabby was starting to get her confidence, and along with it, a bit of her stubbornness. She looked back at the bar and wondered if they had any of Serena Brightwell songs.  
  
Around two in the afternoon, they went back to the Jeep to grab the beach towels they brought along and then made theiry way to the beach at the west end of Ocean Ave.  
  
Gabby took her shoes off and let her toes sink into the sand. Seth laughed, watching her and then tried to get her to run. Devon decided catching a nap would be better. He plopped down on his towel, saying "You guys go enjoy yourselves! I'm going to catch a few z's!"  
  
" Hey, can we get closer to the water?" Gabby asked, looking at the small waves that were flowing over the sand.  
  
" You might get wet!" Seth warned.  
  
"I have my swimsuit on!! I figured if we went to the beach...." She smiled.  
  
Seth always wore his swimsuit whenever he was in town, just in case the beach called him. Both he and Devon were habitually prepared for water; it was their thing to do!  
  
" Okay, then! Let's do it!" and he took his shorts off, revealing his orange trunks. However, he left his shirt on just to minimize certain attributes as much as possible.  
  
Once they were both ready, they ran to the water's edge, leaving Devon back with the blankets. Some people nearby were startled to see green running towards the surf, but most were familiar with these unique people. However, Gabby with her auburn hair drew most of the attention. Despite the stares, though, she could care less at that point! People didn't scare her anymore and it was an exhilerating feeling, like being released from solitary confinement!  
  
They played in the surf along the shoreline for a good long while. Gabby had never experienced so much fun in her life. The professor was always her only companion and he did not enjoy the water - especially salt water. Gabby, however, exhilarated in it. However, despite the fact she was a strong swimmer, she never ventured too far from shore. Her innate fear of 'things' in the ocean and not knowing how deep the water was, terrified her to no end! But, she did like the surf swirling around her ankles, though. In one instance, Seth swam out farther than she had wanted him to, her own fearful voice directing him back. " What's wrong, Gabs?" he asked as he came out of the water.  
  
" It just makes me nervous, that's all." Gabby explained and then asked, "How deep is it out there?"  
  
" Oh, just beyond the surf, it goes down about forty or fifty feet. But way out there a couple hundred yards out from here, it drops down pretty far. The Monterey Trench is right out there. " Seth answered. Yet, he saw immediately that he should have not said anything about the 'Trench. Gabby's eyes began to widen considerably. "Hey, we're not going out there, okay! We're here on the beach, remember?!! "  
  
She nodded and then smiled, feeling silly worrying about it. After all, Seth did say it was 'way out there'. In that instant, he grabbed her and hugged her, getting her all wet in the process - which was what he wanted to do! She screamed and tried to pulled away, but Seth refused to let her go, laughing. He was cold and it was just a little too much so. She struggled against him, but he was too strong. While she was still struggling, he released her. Gabby lost her balance and then tripped backward, going down in the surf as it came washing around her. Seth laughed so hard he doubled over. In one very quick motion, though, Gabby swept his legs out from under him and he went down on his backside, facing her! The look of surprise on his face was so funny, Gabby couldn't contain her mirth. She fell back against the sand and allowed the waves to completely engulf her, she was laughing so hard. Seth watched her and was quite pleased that she had finally found herself. In that moment, he knew that she was the one!  
  
They decided to dry off by walking along the beach. Seth felt especially proud of Gabby. She had made such a turn in her confidence and he knew, in part, it was because of the music store. He was going to have to visit that shop again and maybe buy something to reward her with - and thank the proprietor, Cassandra, for being so kind. It was definitely going to be on the family's A-list of places to visit. He'd have to tell Don when they returned home. Don was always on the look-out for anyone who treated his family fairly. He always benefited that person in ways beyond their imagination!  
  
The salt air and the water had a tiring effect on both Gabby and Seth. They went back to where Devon was, heard his snoring, laughed a bit at him, but then decided to lay down and follow his example. Once their towels were laid out, they sat down and talked.  
" So, how do you like Carmel, Gabby?" Seth asked.  
She replied, " Great! I think I've conquered some things today! " Gabby smiled triumphantly.  
Seth agreed, " I think you have, too!" and he hugged her. Then - before he could help himself - he kissed her. Not necessarily as deep as he did in the stairwell, but just the same it gave Gabby a giddy feeling.  
Seth told her as he pulled away, cupping her face with his hands " Ah, we need to talk about a great many things, Gabs, before we let this get out of control! When we get back home, I want to share some thoughts with you! I've been wanting to ever since yesterday after I kissed you in the stairwell. "  
  
As she looked at him, he seemed so serious. But, Gabby just smiled. Whatever it was he had to tell her, it couldn't compare to the kiss he just gave her. Because this time, Seth didn't run away! 


	11. The Realm of the Clan

With all the walking they did and the time spent on the beach, Seth and Gabby decided to follow Devon's lead and take a nap. It helped that the day was pleasantly warm. With the sound of waves crashing onto the beach, Gabby and Seth fell into a peaceful slumber. They had picked a spot frequented by sunbathers but was far removed from normal foot traffic. People that came and went pretty much ignored them.  
  
Gabriella dreamt pleasant dreams, mostly about the professor and the good times that they had. Within her dream cycle, she heard music. As sometimes happens in her dreams, Gabby could discern what song it was. But, the music she was hearing was different than what she had heard at the music store. She stirred out of her slumber and woke up.   
  
The song was still there. Gabby strained to hear what it was and realized that it sounded very much like Serena Brightwell's music. It was just the instrumental part, but she would have recognized it nonetheless. Then, someone's voice tried to sing the lyrics. However, they weren't doing a very good job of it. That irritated Gabby to pieces. She had so much respect for Serena's work and felt that to sing any of her songs meant doing a good job! That was always Gabby's motivation whenever she sang any of Serena's songs!  
  
Gabby nudged Seth to wake him, but he seemed to be in a deep sleep. Devon, as well, appeared too involved with his nap to wake. She saw how tired they looked and realized that between the sun and the day in Carmel, they were beat.   
  
Still, the music she was hearing was intoxicating to Gabby. She was hoping that Seth might change his mind and allow her to visit the area where the bar was. She thought that if they would accompany her, he and Devon would keep her safe. They were well trained, after all, based on what her father, Raph, said before they left home. She couldn't wake them, though – not that she tried too terribly hard. Gabby finally decided to let them sleep. In hindsight, she knew that Seth probably would have said 'no' anyway; he was quite serious the first time when she had asked.   
  
Her confidence now at an all time high, Gabby decided to take it upon her self to visit the bar. She remembered that the courtyard was not that far from the beach. She was certain she could slip over there quickly, take a look around, and then return before either Devon or Seth woke up. She started to feel excited at the thought of taking off on her own. The more she reflected upon it, the better the idea sounded to her!   
  
Gabby quietly put her street clothes back on. She looked at her two escorts and saw that they were still pretty deep into their sleep. Confident that they would remain that way, she stole away from them and went to find out who was singing at the bar. She looked back at the two sleeping forms and made a mental note of where Seth and Devon were so as not to get lost.   
  
Gabby thought she could successfully walk among the humans in town. At first, she did well. The people moving along the sidewalk with her were too involved with their own reasons for being there. For the most part, they ignored her. She relaxed a little bit more as her confidence grew.  
  
But at one point, Gabby was pushed into a larger crowd of people. She began to panic. She tried to remain calm, yet it was proving to be difficult for her.   
  
Finally, unable to cope with it any longer, Gabriella bolted free of the crowd at the first available opportunity! She didn't run very far, because soon she realized that she was back in the courtyard.   
  
The crowd at the karaoke bar had grown considerably since she had last seen it. The deejay had pumped up the volume to attract more people, and it seemed to be working.   
  
Someone had obviously asked for a Brightwell song since that's what was playing. Gabby was not impressed with the soloist who tried to sing it, though.   
  
Out of curiosity, she made her way towards the crowd that spilled out of the bar. She tried to stay a safe distance away, but she still couldn't see who it was on stage. The fact that the action was taking place inside the bar didn't occur to Gabby. All she thought about was seeing the person who was ruining a perfectly good song. The song was one of Gabby's favorites and the first song she had sung to Raph, no less!  
  
As she slowly approached the door to the bar, someone spotted her. The next thing Gabby knew, she was being pushed and pulled inside and towards the front where the stage was! It surprised her so much she was stunned. Then, getting her wits again, she tried to resist. But the strength of the hands upon her was too great and she was pushed anyway towards the front. Try as she might to resist and go the other way, hands kept grabbing at her. People were laughing and she could smell the acrid breath from those who had a little too much alcohol.  
  
"Hey, lets' see if Kermit can sing! " someone yelled and the place erupted with laughter. A host of people then pushed Gabby up onto the platform.   
  
She was terrified!! What was she going to do? Where was Seth? In her panic, Gabby had forgotten all about leaving him and her brother at the beach. In that same moment, she realized she had done so deliberately! Now she understood why Seth didn't want her near the bar, but it was too late. She had intentionally disobeyed him and now Gabby wasn't sure what to do. She definitely didn't have the training that Seth or Devon had to push her way off the stage or through the crowd of people, who were now pressing closer to where she stood. All she saw was a sea of expectant faces unlike her own. Over the course of four days, she had accustomed herself to green. Now, she saw a rainbow of hues in varying shades of pink, brown, and black. Gabriella just stood there terrified!  
  
" Hey, can't expect a lizard to sing, now can we?" someone jeered from the crowd.  
  
" Yo, sweetheart, only way off is to sing us a song! What's your pleasure?" another voice asked, but it was not coming from the crowd.  
  
Gabby looked over at the person and realized it was the deejay. She gulped and timidly told him she wasn't suppose to be there  
  
. " Well, you should have stayed home, then! Right?" he replied and then laughed. The crowd followed suit. " You have to sing to get off, that's the rule! So pick a song!"  
  
Realizing that if she did one song, she could get down, Gabby asked for the one he had just played, ' Winter Light'. She also requested that the outdoor speakers be turned off.  
  
He laughed, " Well, sure, we can keep it just between friends, can't we folks?" and he laughed, again, as did the audience. Then, he asked, "Are you sure you want that song, Honey? That's a tough one. The last gal ...." and he stopped as he realized that last gal was glaring at him. " Okay, never mind. Let's get it going, eh!"  
  
And then the music started. Gabby composed herself, deciding that since she was already there, she might as well do her best.   
  
But, the moment she sang the first words, the crowd instantly hushed. Her voice was breathless and precise, scaling the notes with a precision that was not kindred to the clientele that frequented the microphone she was using. The crowd was transfixed as she worked effortlessly through the music. There were some who sat back down at their tables while others moved away from the stage to allow 'room' for Gabby to perform. They had never heard anything so beautiful, other than from the singer who had made the song famous in the first place. Even the last soloist who sang before Gabby was mesmerized.   
  
However, the deejay was so impressed with the performance, that he upped the volume and punched the exterior speakers, contrary to Gabby's request. Carmel had an ordinance that prohibited obnoxiously loud music. But this – this music was not obnoxious. It was enchanting!   
  
  
  
Seth woke up and thought he heard Gabriella singing. He looked around and that's when he found that she was gone. He shook the cobwebs of sleep off and then realized where the voice was coming from. Seth was instantly awake! He pushed Devon hard to wake him up and seethed between his teeth, "Gabby's at the bar. We need to get her NOW!!!"   
  
They both grabbed their towels and ran as if their life depended upon it.  
  
Gabby finished her rendition and was pleasantly surprised by the applause. Even the deejay joined in on it! " Hey, that was pretty good!! You want to sing another one, Honey?" he asked her.  
  
Forgetting that she had no business being up on stage, she gathered her confidence and, encouraged by the token of the crowd's appreciation, nodded.   
  
" Another Brightwell?" he asked.  
  
" Yes, please, if you don't mind?" she replied.  
  
" How about 'Timeless?" the deejay offered.  
  
" One of my favorites!!" and Gabby smiled.  
  
The crowd continued being silent out of respect for this 'Kermit' who pretty much dispelled that insult. No way was anyone going to manage a rude response towards her. One man tried and he was quickly hushed by the mob! He glared up at her, but Gabby was too much into the novelty of being on stage to even notice.  
  
The music began and soon Gabby was singing what most people knew as 'Time to Say Goodbye'. She closed her eyes as she visualized the notes, taking care to select the right inflections. She was deep into the song, pulling as much emotion out of her and into the tune as she could with her eyes closed in concentration. She sang the Italian words perfectly. Gabby could hear people talk softly about her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.   
  
At one point, Gabby thought she was getting a little breathless. There were moments where she thought she saw flashes of light through her closed eyelids. But, she was far into the song was oblivious to those who were snapping her picture!  
  
Shortly after Gabby began singing her second song, Seth and Devon arrived and stole through the crowd. They were shorter than most who were there, so when they crouched and went ninja, they passed through the crowd of people virtually unnoticed. They saw the flash of cameras going and, with only a look at each other, went about collecting the film. As soon as they had a gentle hold of a camera - unbeknown to it's owner - they carefully took the film or the chip out. They began littering the floor with exposed film or broken chips as they went. Even those who didn't use their cameras, lost all their film, both used and unused.   
  
It was a tough decision to make, but Seth and Devon felt the sanctity of their family was of greater importance than memories of a trip or an experience - such as what the crowd was getting with Gabby. The Realm of the Clan prohibited one's picture from being taken. Raph had managed it a few years ago, but the only people that could recognize him were his own family.   
  
Farther back than that, when the four turtles lived in the sewers of New York, they managed to be front-page news in the New York Variety. Their picture was explained away by the deejay that they were actors paid to 'stage' an assault. He actually had no idea who they were and only made up the story to keep his job. Since then, with the exception of Raph, none of them had ever violated the Clan rule. Today, though, could prove an exception as well as a disaster!  
  
  
  
The slick way these brothers worked was further helped by Gabby's singing and the hypnotic effect that she had on the crowd. Finally, as she finished the song, the people clapped their appreciation. Seth and Devon had finished with all that they could find as far as cameras were concerned. Hopefully, they emptied all of them. " Have to alert Don. " Seth whispered. He was truly angry over what Gabby had done.  
  
  
  
Devon replied, " Yeah. I hate doing that 'cause it's going to get her and us in deep with him." He took a breath and then complained, "What was she thinking, Seth? We told her not to go in here!" He was exasperated. Gone was the day as far as these two were concerned; completely wasted because of one act alone.   
  
Before Gabby could accept another song to sing, Seth pushed his way to the front and let her know that he was fully aware of what she did. Gabby was surprised to see him and was quite mortified. She excused herself from the deejay and climbed down to where Seth was standing. He received her with a long hard look of disappointment. Gabby cringed inside, feeling the heat of his anger through his eyes. She mouthed, "I'm sorry!" and felt hot tears welling up. Seth only shook his head once, not at all sympathetic with her.   
  
Just then, someone tried to grab Seth and put him up on stage but he countered by grabbing the man's hand and turning it in such a way that he cried out in pain. Seth warned him, seething, " Do not touch me! Dig!" and then let him go. The man held his hand and backed away. Fortunately, his hand was only sore and not broken or strained. The way Seth had turned it created only pain yet prevented damage. Acupressure was one of those lessons Leo had taught him years ago, and today it came in handy!  
  
Seth grabbed Gabby by her arm and, placing her in front of him so he could direct her, pushed her through the crowd. He was very unhappy with her at the moment; he still cared for her, but he was very worried about what Don would do once he heard that Gabby's sang at the karaoke club.  
  
" Seth, I'm sorry, please stop pushing! You're hurting my arm!!" Gabriella pleaded, almost crying. Seth remained silent as he maneuvered her through the crowd, but his displeasure was easy to sense.   
  
Just before they made it to the door, someone - possibly the person previously hushed earlier, Gabby couldn't tell - made a muffled and obviously drunken comment that nearly stopped her heart!   
  
" Sh' looks like tha' goon we took out las'h weekend!!" he said.   
  
Gabby looked around for the voice, saw someone sneer at her in disgust. But, he disappeared in the mass of humanity.   
  
Seth said sharply to her, "Turn back around Gabs, NOW!"   
  
Gabriella did as she was told, but made a mental note of what the man looked like. She was locking the image away in her perfect memory. She would compare it later with clues that Raph might have given in his tea-induced coma just days before. Something Raph had said then about a candy and she definitely remembered the word 'beaches'! She filed that away, too, with this man's face. Gabby just had this gut feeling that he was an important link to Raph's beating.  
  
Finally outside the karaoke club, Seth and Devon sandwiched Gabby between them, each subtly grabbing one of her arms. She winced in pain in their vice-like grip; the two making sure she couldn't get free and most certainly making sure no one could grab her. She wanted to protest their rough handling of her, but – wisely – she held her tongue, baring the discomfort.   
  
They easily moved her along as if she had lost the ability to walk herself. The swiftness of their progress amazed Gabby! They were both very upset with her, that was easy enough to discern. Yet neither one of them said a word once outside the bar. Gabriella had the distinct impression, though, that once in the Jeep, she would be getting an ear full!  
  
  
  
Cassandra from the music store was walking out of a delicatessen in the courtyard about that time. She saw Gabby being escorted away from the bar. Gabby and the woman locked gazes and Cassandra could tell the girl was in serious trouble - she had a terrified look on her face. She looked back at the karaoke bar and heard shouts of surprise and anger. By the time people started filing out of the building, holding their cameras up in protest, Cassandra noticed that Gabby and her friends were gone from the courtyard.   
  
"WHAT IN BLAZES WERE YOU THINKING, GABBY?" Seth yelled at her. Gabby tried to melt into the back seat as she felt the brunt of Seth's anger. She was shaking and nearly in tears, but she tried very hard not to cry.   
  
"I - I'm sorry, I really am!!" she replied contritely. Devon remained stoic in the driver's seat, facing forward. But, she could easily see him in the rearview mirror and his expression matched Seth's. He was letting Seth do the honors of reading her the riot act. He'd get his turn later, which was certain!  
  
Seth turned more in his seat so that he was facing her directly. He placed his hands on the seat back, leaned forward over the headrest, and asked her again, but with less volume, " Why did you go in there? Answer me!!" Seth remembered how he felt facing Raph and he knew from that experience what Gabby was feeling. But, he needed her to answer him.  
  
" I - I he-heard the music and - ah," she swallowed, trying to regain composure, " and I knew the song, b- but the person singing it was ruining it. I just wanted to..."  
  
" To show them how it's done? Is that it?" Seth asked, scrunching his face in disdain. " Gabby, it's not necessary to show the world. We know you can sing and that's what's important. What you did back there violated so many Clan rules I've lost count! Hide in plain sight, that's what we practice. Given our physical uniqueness, that makes it VERY hard to do!! Getting up on that STAGE like you did without permission just puts us front and center to the entire WORLD!" He saw her struggle to keep back the tears, but finally the deluge began and then that was it. She sobbed uncontrollably, totally mortified and chastised. She covered her face with her hands to muffle the sound. Seth loved her so much, but at the moment he was livid. He could only imagine Don's reaction!! At the very least, he had prepared Gabby for his uncle's wrath, one way or the other.   
  
Seth asked Devon, not taking his eyes off of Gabby, " Did you get a hold of Don, yet?"  
  
Devon nodded silently.  
  
"And?" Seth inquired as he turned back around in his seat to face forward. He fastened his safety belt.  
  
"What do you think? Number one rule broken and WE WERE responsible for her! Who do you think is going to get it worse? The veteran or the novice!" and he seethed, truly beyond words to express his anger. " I can see my life right now ruined for the next year." He turned back to Gabby, who was still sobbing, " You, of all people, Gabs, should know that Don does not mess around! If you think he was hard on you, just wait and see what he does to Seth and me! I won't be a bit surprised if he kicks both our butts and sends us packing!!" and he leaned into the side of his car door, exasperated and pensive.  
  
" H - he wouldn't do that, would he?" Gabby asked, hiccupping between sobs.  
  
Devon snapped around at her and glared, " YES HE WOULD! He'd spar with us and give us the workout of our soon-to-be-short-little-life! He could disbar us if he chose to! He took Gaele's equipment away from her four years ago and she still has yet to get it back!! FOUR YEARS!! Don is the head of this Clan here in the states and what he says goes, as far as how we behave in public. My old man - your old man - is the only one in this family that has ever escaped Don's judgment and that's because Raph did things for Don that would have discredited him. Raph sacrificed his rep for this family. AND, he's paid for it dearly, let me tell you!"  
  
Gabby stifled her crying as they pulled away from the parking space. She saw people going about their business as if not having a care in the world and in that one fleeting moment, she wanted to be just like them.  
  
  
  
About a mile from the main road leading up to the house, Seth asked Devon to pull off to the side along a rest stop. He knew he had a small window of opportunity to talk to Gabby, but he knew it had to happen now, before entering Mike's property.  
  
" Come on, get out. I need to talk with you before we meet Don." Seth implored Gabby. She was hesitant to get out, not knowing if Seth was going to yell at her some more. Finally, he reached in and took her her hand, "I'm not going to yell at you anymore! It's okay! I'm calm, now." So, she allowed him to pull her out of the car.   
  
Devon rapped his fingers on the steering wheel, warning, " Don't take too much time, okay? Don knows how long it takes to get from Carmel to home!"  
  
Seth snapped, " I know, Devon, but this is important! We'll blame traffic or something. Believe me, being on time or late will make little difference now."  
  
Seth led Gabby to the far side of the stop and over to the barrier fence to a lookout that had a view of the ocean. There were Pacific cypress trees growing down below and off to the side. The sun was barely setting and it created a beautiful scene. Seth picked Gabby up, so easily it seemed to her, and sat her on the fence. He looked at her, all red-eyed and no longer the happy free soaring creature she had been only a couple hours ago. He felt sad for her, but he knew that she had created the problem. He was also aware that he and his brother were responsible for her. It would go hard with them once they returned to the house.  
  
" I can't take as much time with this as I would like, but I want you to know that I love you!" He said it so sincerely, Gabby caught her breath between an errant sob that had sneaked up from within her. " I don't know exactly what will happen once we get back to the house, but whatever happens, I want you to be brave! No crying! No excuses! You take accountability for your actions and it will go far with Don. Make up reasons why you did what you did and he will be hard on you. Don't ever make excuses! Always know why you did something!!" Seth paused and took Gabby's hands in his, " Devon is correct in that, because we are ninja and therefore have more responsibility over you, he and I will be severely punished. Probably nothing physical, but if I know my uncle as well as I do, I will probably be going back to Japan - more than likely by this evening. If it goes the way it should, because you are not yet 'Clan', you will be sent upstairs to your room while Seth and I are debriefed. After that, I will probably be sent to my room. Since that first stair step by your room squeaks - listen for it! If I am going to be sent away, Don will let me pack, so that means I'll be coming back down the stairs again. If you hear that step squeak a second time, you'll know. I'm pretty sure Don will not let me see you before I leave."  
  
Gabby started to cry again, but Seth held up a finger to her mouth, telling her with that gesture to stop. She steeled herself and found her resolve. Seth continued. " Devon will probably be banned from going anywhere but to work. It's what happened before when he violated some Clan rule. He was quite rebellious in his teens!" Seth smiled a little. "However, I don't know how long either of us will be restricted like this, if at all, but know that it won't be forever! I will try to leave something for you of greater importance than this before I leave. Look in my nightstand by my bed. You will have to be very careful about going in there since it will probably be off limits to you! If you can make it in there, in that drawer is my Bible. Look for Psalms 8 verse 28. Read it...."  
  
Gabby recited, " And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love him, who have been called according to his purpose!"  
  
Seth was pleased, but he repeated himself. " I don't want you to recite it, Gabby, I want you to READ it! I know you have a quick memory, maybe a perfect one like Don has, but reading it - in fact, read all of that book; it's wonderful - reading it with your eyes helps to open your heart to the Truth! I want you to know the Truth. I may love you with my whole being, but HE who created the world and everything in it loved us so much that He died for us!"  
  
Gabby stated, " God didn't create us, Seth! Man did! He put the chemicals together to form that mutagen and started the circumstances that ended with your father and uncles becoming who they are!"   
  
Seth shook his head, " God is in control of ALL things, even those things that man creates! Without God allowing it, without God giving the intellect AND the natural resources, MAN cannot do anything. The idea that man is in control of man has been the biggest lie of all! Man is not in charge of anything God doesn't want him to be. God created us, you can be sure of that!" And he leaned over to her and kissed her once more and for probably the last time - at least for a long, long while. Gabby hugged him and softly told him, " I love you, too! I'm so sorry about what I did!"  
  
" I know. It'll be all right. It won't be easy, but we'll get through it!" Seth smiled at her.   
  
Devon honked the horn. Seth gave Gabby one more kiss and then helped her off the fence. Then he and Gabby walked back to the car.   
  
  
  
Once back on the highway, it wasn't too long before they were winding their way up the main road to the house. Seth decided to sit in the back seat with Gabby since he was sure it would be a long time before he would ever get the chance to again. He was dreading the confrontation at the Clan tribunal. His father and uncles would preside, with Don at the head. He would determine the discipline after conferring with his brothers. In order for harmony to exist, there had to be order, and without order, there would be chaos. The turtles all realized this early on in their youth, thanks to Splinter. The revered Rat had taught them well how to govern themselves, but sometimes Seth felt it was often done with too heavy a hand.   
  
The front gates eased apart slowly and for all it was worth, it felt like the doors of a court of law had been opened to them. Seth noticed Devon had been unusually quiet. But, all things considered, they were both in their own train of thought wondering what was to come. Seth excused himself from next to Gabby, gave her one last kiss and a long look, then climbed back into the front seat. It was better that he was not sitting next to her when they arrived.  
  
  
  
As they approached the house, Gabby saw that Don and his brothers - including Raph - were all standing outside across the walkway leading to the front door. Thomas was also there, but off to one side and next to the black sedan that had originally brought her to Mike's. Her heart fell as she realized that their posture was not a welcoming one, but one of formal authority. They stood, feet apart, hands behind their back, their expression serious and judging. Devon seethed under his breath, "Oh man, we're in deep!" Seth concurred with a low moan of anxious anticipation, almost sounding like he would be getting a death sentence. He didn't turn his head, but he made his voice loud enough for Gabby to hear - "Whatever you do, Gabs, do exactly as told. Don't ask any questions, don't turn your head around to look at us, just do whatever Don tells you to do."  
  
Gabby meekly acknowledge, " Okay" Then added very contritely," I'm really sorry!!" and almost started to weep.  
  
Devon admonished her, " Don't cry, either!! They won't be the least sympatric!"  
  
Gabby sucked up the cry that almost escaped, waiting as Devon parked the car. " Now what?" she asked quietly, shuddering.  
  
Seth replied. "We wait! "  
  
About that time, Don walked over, his back straight, his face flat, and motioned for Devon to roll the window down. " Gabby, go to your room." Don said. He noticed her red-rimmed eyes and her damp hair and said quietly, " You may refresh yourself since it will be a few hours before we call you." Addressing his nephews, he said sternly, "You two stay put until Gabby is inside the house!"  
  
Gabby did not want to get out of the car! She felt that old tendency to cower in the farthest corner of the backset, as far as she could get from Don. The look on Don's face was intense and serious; no amount of resistance would be tolerated, that was obvious. Gabby realized in that instant that it would probably be the worse mistake not to comply. Still, she made sure she exited on the opposite side from him.   
  
Walking around the car - and deliberately keeping some distance between herself and her uncle - Gabby slowly made her way to the house. Don barked, " Do not take all day, Gabriella!" With her head down and her eyes avoiding them, she nearly ran passed her father and uncles, finally reaching the front door.   
  
Once she was in the foyer, she met Rahab. " Rahab, what's going to happen?" Gabby sobbed, holding on to her for support. She wanted to just collapse, but Rahab refused to let her.  
  
" What did Don say for you to do?" she asked her niece seriously as she held her.  
  
Gabriella replied quietly, pulling her emotions in, " To go up to my bedroom and freshen up." She felt a tear escape down her face.  
  
Gently pushing her niece away and looking into her face compassionately, Rahab told her, " Then, that's what you should do."   
  
Gabby took to the stairs three steps at a time in her rush to get to her room. Rahab looked after her sadly, knowing that her husband and his brothers were very displeased with her - as they were with Seth and Devon!  
  
Gabby fell upon her bed, sobbing uncontrollably, grieved to realize what a serious thing this had become. Never in her imagination did she think that this could have happened. She had such a great afternoon! The music store she visited and the other shops; her time at the beach with Seth; all these experiences were life changing for Gabby. Then, one act alone ruined it all! She was afraid for Seth and Devon, but she was also concerned for herself, as well. What kind of judgment would they all be given? Would they really send Seth away? Gabby cried for nearly a half an hour.   
  
Finally calming down, she sat up and noticed sand on her bed. Her hair must be filled with it. So, taking Don's advice, she went quickly to the bathroom and prepared to shower.  
  
Gabby felt much better after getting the grime and grit of the ocean out of her hair and off her body! It took several rinses, but she finally managed to get nearly all the sand out of her hair! The salt from the water had dried her skin as well, so she lathered on some body lotion. She felt measurably better, though she was still upset by her current situation. She applied a light amount of make-up and tousled her now dry hair so that it fell naturally around her face and shoulders.   
  
She picked out a light blue rayon dress from the closet, not quite off the shoulders with a scooped neckline. The professor always felt it was quite becoming on her. Considering what might happen later on in the evening, she wanted as much an advantage as she could muster - even though it might be a moot point at best. White slip-on flats completed her look. Yes, she felt quite a bit better!   
  
Suddenly, she heard the floorboard on the first step outside her bedroom creak! Gabby rushed over to the door and pressed her ear to it, hoping to hear Seth. She could faintly hear a single pair of footsteps making their way quietly down the hallway towards his room. A door opened and then closed. From her memory of where Seth's room was, the amount of time it took to hear the door from the creak of the step, it was probably him. Gabby waited. The weight of what she had done settling in the pit of her stomach as she dreaded the possibility of not seeing Seth anymore. Gabby realized from his discussion with her earlier that he was a Christian - and she prayed that his God would keep him here with her.   
  
About an hour later, she heard his door open again and close. The same light footsteps and then - the creak of the floorboard. How she wanted to open her bedroom door and run after him. But, she could just imagine the strong able hands of one of her uncles or her father keeping her back. No, that would only embarrass Seth and she could not do any more harm to his injured integrity. She wanted to cry for him - and for Devon and herself - but she did not want to be called down stairs red eyed and sniffling. It was a tough position she found herself! In that moment, Gabby felt her heart break! 


	12. Crime and Punishment

Gabby half expected to be called shortly after Seth had left. But, she wasn't. What was going on? Not knowing when it would be her turn, she felt anxious. She stood at the window and gazed out at the darkened backyard. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was already seven in the evening. What was taking so long?  
  
Nearly two hours had gone by since Seth descended the stairs and still no one called for her. Maybe it was Devon's judgment that was delaying her own. Gabby wished she had the courage to intervene for them, telling Don that it wasn't their fault, but hers. Devon and Seth had so much as warned her to stay away from the bar; that it wasn't a place for her. She would tell Don the lure of the music encouraged her to disobey. She would even go so far as to admit she was irritated when they first pulled her away from there! Maybe it was too late for Seth, but she felt there was still time to save Devon from his fate - whatever it was.   
  
Because it was music that tempted her, Gabby decided she would renounce it completely. To know her singing had caused such an embarrassment to this family, it was only reasonable for her to give it up! She felt a knot of sadness creep into her stomach and her throat. To give up music was, for Gabby, like cutting off an arm or a leg, or ripping her heart out. But, it was the least she could offer up as sacrifice for the 'crime' she had committed. She resolved herself to that decision.  
  
Thinking about the Bible in Seth's nightstand, Gabby resolved that she would retrieve it no matter what! At the very least, having something of his in her possession would help her endure the length of time without him.  
  
Around nine, Rahab came to her door and opened it. " Gabby, your wanted downstairs!"   
  
She felt that familiar ache in the pit of her stomach whenever she was in trouble. It seemed to be happening quite a lot to her recently. How long had she been at Mike's? Gabby counted back and was surprised to find that it was less than a week! To make matters worse, she had not talked to the professor since her arrival.   
  
Her thoughts couldn't have come at a worse time! Tears filled Gabby's eyes as she looked back on the past few days. Rahab glanced over at her niece and noticed them. She admonished her, " I would not cry, Gabby! It won't help you one bit."   
  
Rahab looked as if she, herself, had been crying and Gabby felt sympathy for her. She just knew it was because Seth was forced to leave - and it was all her fault!   
  
But, she thought, again, about the professor. Gabby explained to her aunt, "I was just thinking about the professor. I haven't talked to him since Sunday! " she choked, " I don't know how he's doing and I miss him!!" Gabby tried to hold back the tears. Taking a deep breath, thought, she swallowed her sob back and walked with Rahab down the steps.   
  
"I don't know how your professor is. Don might know, though. " Rahab replied as they descended the stairs.   
  
"Don probably won't tell me. Not after what I've done today!" Gabby commented, the despair clearly evident in her voice. "He probably hates me, now!" She sniffed once to quell her sadness.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't go assuming anything about your uncle, Gabby! He is very strict about Clan rules and is not too lenient with those who abuse them. But, you need to be assured that he cares very much for you - as do we all. Just be truthful with him."  
  
About half way down, Gabby asked Rahab, " Seth's gone, isn't he?"   
  
Rahab nodded sadly. Gabby complained quietly to her, " Just doesn't seem fair! It was my fault, not his or Devon's! I should be the only one getting punished!!"   
  
Rahab replied, " It's not for us to determine, Gabby. They were more responsible because of who they are and because of their experience. At the very least, your innocence will probably protect you!"  
  
That did not give Gabby much hope for Seth or Devon. Gabby was feeling quite dreadful. "Right now, I could care less about me!" her niece lamented.   
  
Rahab smiled a little, seeing a much 'older' Gabriella walking next to her. She replied, " Well, be that as it may, Seth and Devon both shared about the progress you made today! It was not all failure, Gabby! Believe that!  
  
Gabby asked, " They told Don and the others that?"  
  
" Yes, they did, among - other things." Rahab replied. They were finally in the foyer.  
  
The family room was empty, which prompted Gabby to ask Rahab, "Where is this all happening?"  
  
" In the gym. You need to go down there on your own!" Rahab said as they walked into the room.   
  
Approaching the open door to the stairwell, Gabby hesitated and then pleaded to Rahab, her words clipped and sounding nervous, "Shouldn't I have someone to witness for me. Someone who is a peer? An advocate of some sort?" Gabby was starting to get weak-kneed with the thought of going down the stairs by herself.  
  
" Not here, not with them! This is not a court of law, but a court within the Realm of the Clan. You don't have the same rights as you would in the U.S. Government. Here, you have to face them on your own and governed by their rules! I'm sorry." Rahab countered. She kissed her niece on the cheek, told her be quick about it, and then she left Gabby by herself at the door.  
  
With much trepidation, Gabriella slowly descended the stairs. She hesitated about a third of the way down, that knot in her stomach churning into nausea. She tried to focus on regaining control and, once she managed it, continued on down.   
  
She thought for sure her heart would pound right out of her chest, though, as she stepped onto the gym floor and turned. Gabby saw the four turtles standing the same way as they did out in front of the house.   
  
Devon was also there, which surprised her quite a bit. He was very tense and contrite looking, but there was an undercurrent of anger as well. He looked at her and it was a harsh look that he gave. Gabby cringed in response. However, she did take note that he was perspiring, the way Seth did yesterday morning when she caught him working out. Maybe, like Seth, Devon had to vent some of his energy before participating in her judgment - if that was the reason for his being there.   
  
"Stand front and center to us, Gabriella" Don commanded hoarsely. He sounded different, like his voice was giving out. Had he yelled at his nephews, Gabby wondered?   
  
She complied, but was still looking at Devon, transfixed by his glare and posture. "Please focus on US!" Don said sternly.  
  
Recognizing that the tone of his voice was like the one he used the first day she met him, Gabby snapped her head around towards Don. He was not going to be trifled with this evening! She tried her best to portray complete compliance. Yet, Gabby felt the eyes of her father and uncles heavy upon her - and it made her feel very uncomfortable!  
  
Though none of them expressed any outward concern, Don and his brothers could sense her emotional unrest.  
  
" Gabriella," Don declared softly, " after much discussion and evaluation of the charges against you, we have found you negligent of breaking a most sacred law of the Clan. Without seeking permission and being one who is not yet trained, you have placed yourself in public view without escort, putting undue attention not only upon you, but on the sanctity of this clan and family." Don paused for a breath, then continued, "You have taken liberties with the freedoms privileged to you through the good graces of this Clan and, in so doing, you have forced us to remove these same privileges from those we entrusted to keep you safe!"  
  
She glanced out the corner of her eye. Gabby could see Devon scowl at her. What did they mean, take privileges and liberties away? She knew about the government and the Declaration of Independence. She understood the words liberty and freedom. It was a right to any American to enjoy these fundamental privileges! But then, Gabby recalled what Rahab said earlier - that this was not a court of law with bi-laws and rules to govern any common citizen. This was - a different kind of trial! She momentarily felt ill.  
  
Don continued, his words bringing Gabby's attention back to the trial, "You have also endangered your own life by venturing into a potentially dangerous environment! However, considering that you are not yet a fledgling member of this Clan and, therefore, ignorant of our laws, we are led to exercise clemency on your behalf!"  
  
Gabby felt some relief, but her own perspective about who was responsible and who should be punished diminished that sense of easement. She wanted to protest but Leo misinterpreted the expression on her face.   
  
" No act of arrogance or rebellion will be tolerated, Gabby!" he snapped.  
  
She gazed over at him with such a look of confusion, Don was forced to comment, "If you have something to say regarding this proceeding, you will be given your chance to do so once we are done!"  
  
She nodded, confident and resolute to what she was going to tell them when that opportunity was made available to her. Gabby looked forward to it, in fact! This gave her an air of confidence easily noticed by those who were in judgment against her.  
  
Raph spoke up next, " To this point, she has remained contrite and cooperative. I feel that before more is said, she should be allowed to speak."  
  
Don considered Raph's opinion and, much to Gabriella's relief, struck it down, "No, she must listen fully to all that will be said first. Once she is completely informed of her charges and punishment, then she may express a more enlightened response!"  
  
Raph nodded his head in compliance, though Gabby could discern a hint of disagreement in her father!   
  
"Originally, Gabriella, we were going to allow you time to adjust to the family!" Don said. "We wanted you to become comfortable, first, before you commenced your training. It was my hope to start this after my return from a necessary business trip. However, certain events have forced us to move up your education in the arts."  
  
Don then pronounced her sentence, "Because it was your ignorance of what this Clan is about and what we will tolerate, beginning Monday morning at 6 A.M. sharp, you will be here in this room to await training. For every minute that you are late, we will add thirty minutes to your training time! You will not leave this room until 4 P.M. each day - unless you are late to arrive, and then it will be augmented accordingly! You will be given one hour for lunch and a short break before and after that time. This schedule will continue through Friday of each week until such time that we see fit to change it! Saturdays will be spent down at Mike's studio where you will assist him in whatever chore or work needs to be done according to your ability. Also, three Sundays out of each month will be set aside for review of what you have learned the week before! The fourth Sunday will be yours to do with as you please, if approved of by this Clan. The latter will be based on your accomplishments and most certainly by your cooperation. Evenings will involve dinner and education of Clan life and rules. You will be given one hour prior to bedtime for personal use. You will be expected in your room by nine to prepare for bed and then lights out by ten. "   
  
Gabby was stunned. She had never before in her life ever had to adhere to a regime like the one Don just pronounced. She swallowed apprehensively, not too convinced she was getting off light! Her understanding of the military from reading the history books she loved made her feel like she had just been drafted into boot camp at the Marines! Her mouth went dry, as did her protest of who should be responsible for this offense against the family.  
  
His expression showed sadness as Raph declared, " In addition, because the motivator of your iniquity was music and singing, you are prohibited from exercising either in or around this house. You will refrain from both throughout the duration of your training." Raph usually didn't use such formality when he spoke. However, this tribunal demanded such vocabulary and he was well versed in the text; taught to him by none other than his own late father, Splinter. But, it was usually by example!  
  
Gabby had already decided to do this, but hearing it as a command - especially from her father - further pulled her into a state of despair. However, she held her focus and tried to outwardly portray compliance as best she could.   
  
Don then offered, " You are now permitted to speak." He gave her an expression of warning, impressing her with the distinct feeling that whatever she was going to say, she had better say it well and with respect!  
  
She nodded. Don said, " Then you are permitted. You have five minutes!"  
  
Gabriella swallowed. The professor had taught her long ago to speak a thought or an idea well, which sometimes came back to vex him whenever she disagreed or argued with him. She was very adept at getting her point across. With that, she began, taking a deep breath for control, " I would like to formally apologize for my behavior. As you have said, it was my ignorance of the rules of this Clan that I did not control my actions this afternoon. Though I am not familiar enough with these rules to understand who should or should not be punished, I still feel strongly that those who were entrusted with my safety did nothing wrong - other than take a nap. I must state that my distaste for being controlled had, in part, been a primary factor! My action was of my own volition and not Seth's or Devon's. I strongly feel that they should not be held accountable for what I did - regardless of how this 'tribunal' sees it. To punish Seth by sending him back to Japan is to punish his mother at the same time. It was obvious to me that she is suffering terribly, maybe more so than anyone here!   
  
"As for Devon, he was just the driver who provided transportation. He, least of all, is hardly responsible for my actions! I respectfully protest the decision of this tribunal about who is more guilty and who should suffer the greatest punishment!" and then she was done.  
  
Silence enveloped the room. None of them, least of all Devon, expected such a response. Leo nodded slightly and Mike had one side of his mouth crooked up in amusement. Don considered a response of his own. He asked her, " Who told you that Seth was sent back to Japan and why do you think you are not being punished?"  
  
Gabby replied quickly, " He said as much prior to our arrival that he would more than likely be sent back. As far as my punishment, I am only concerned about the verdict imposed upon Devon and Seth. Nothing more." She stared back at Don intently. Gabby was quite serious and wanted to convey that fact to him.  
  
Don's expression eased up a little; he nodded, a vague smile appearing. Gabby noticed it, but maintained her outward focus of sobriety. " Hmmm... you have surprised us." Don offered, " I have to confess, a different reaction was anticipated." He straightened his resolve, " However, it is not for you to decide who gets punished or how. What has been decided on behalf of Seth and Devon was considered at great length. Yet, it was very strategic of you to willingly take their blame!"  
  
Gabby was deeply offended, " Strategy had nothing to do with it!" She was livid and it showed with the rise of her voice and the glare of her eyes!  
  
Raph smirked in response; he knew too well that expression!  
  
Leo, however, corrected her sternly, " You were not asked for an opinion, Gabriella! You will remain silent until called upon to be otherwise."  
  
Chastised, she complied, although she seethed inwardly at Don's implication that she was not sincere about how she felt! She then noticed a subtle change in Devon's expression - it seemed to soften a little.  
  
"Regardless, our decision is final. You have three days to prepare yourself for the start of your training. There are some personal issues that you and I need to discuss and I am requesting, now, that the members of this tribunal be dismissed." Don asked.  
  
With precision, Leo, Raph and Mike, along with Devon, bowed towards Don and then at Gabby! She was not expecting that and it caught her by surprise. " Why did they do that?" she asked herself.   
  
She was mulling this over as they filed passed her. Raph whispered as he walked by his daughter, "Good job, Gabby!" and smiled at her. She did not change her expression for fear Don would snap at her, but she did wonder about what her father said to her. Now, she waited for what else Don had planned, and she was more than anxious concerning it!  
  
Don watched her. He observed her facial features and her body language. He noticed she had been startled by the honor his brothers and nephew extended to her a moment ago. He stepped towards her. But, he noticed her eyes widen in anticipation. Don assured her, " I am no longer your judge, Gabby, and have no interest in implementing any physical punishment!"   
  
" Did you strike Devon and Seth!" she asked angrily, finally letting her emotions show.  
  
" Whatever transpired here in this gym on their behalf is between the tribunal and them. As you saw, Devon was not injured!" He said sincerely. Then Don chuckled, " But he did get the workout of his life, I can honestly say that!"   
  
" I don't think any of this is one bit funny!" Gabby protested.  
  
Don straightened himself and with equal anger, declared, " NEITHER DO I!" His voice echoed off the walls of the gymnasium and Gabby was sure everyone upstairs could have heard him!  
  
She shrank back, realizing that she had said something very inappropriate.  
  
" But," Don continued, softly, " I will not dwell on what has happened. Moving forward and progressing towards what we want from you and for you is our main objective. I will be expecting positive reports on your training - and nothing less!" The last few words were said with force and intensity.   
  
Gabby swallowed as she recounted the schedule she was going to have to keep. It seemed terribly suffocating to her, the idea of being down in the gym for ten hours out of the day. Who would train her? They, too, would have to endure the closed-in space of the room.  
  
" I noticed you were confused when the others bowed to you." Don commented.  
  
Gabriella nodded meekly.  
  
Don explained warmly, " You showed great strength this evening! Also, you exhibited maturity in accepting accountability for your actions. My brothers and nephew recognized this and that is why they honored you the way they did! It was noble of you to try to remove responsibility from Seth and Devon, although it was a futile attempt at best.   
  
"Gabby, will be learning a lot about who and what we are over the next several months. Your understanding of yourself and the strengths you possess naturally will become obvious as you progress. I cannot put a time frame on it, but expect your training to go at least six months, maybe more if you resist in any way!" Don's expression became more serious and unyielding.   
  
Gabriella swallowed nervously. " And what about Seth? Will he be gone that long as well?" Gabby asked softly, her voice trembling.  
  
Don was aware of the feelings that had developed between Seth and Gabby, and he supported them. If it weren't for Gaele's findings, it would have been a different matter, all together.  
  
However, he also knew that Gabby needed training. Getting Seth out of the way was the first step. Don explained, "Seth will undergo his own expanded education over in Japan. How long he is there is contingent on many factors. Your compliance is one of them!   
  
" Leo will return to Japan at the end of next week. He will be your first trainer, or sensei! I suggest that you pay strict attention to whatever he tells you and to do exactly as he instructs! Leo does not repeat himself too often and with students he is quite harsh. Learn well and he will be pleased. Express any insolence and you will be sorry! "  
  
Gabby felt her whole world collapsing. Would Leo be that hard on her even when he supported her relationship with his son? What kind of training would he implement? Leo had already established himself in her mind as someone quite aloof and imposing, certainly on par with Don! She cringed inside as she realized she knew very little about this new family of hers.   
  
" Now, on to other business." Don began lightly, " The professor is progressing very well! "  
  
Gabby's eyes brightened and she smiled for the first time that evening.   
  
Don continued, noticing his niece's expression, " His strength is returning, but the doctors have told me that he will have to be moved to a warmer climate. I am flying out tonight to see to his move here. Since your training won't commence until Monday, I am inviting you to fly out with me - if you'd like. I promised you this back in Connecticut before bringing you here! I know you don't like fly..."  
  
Before he could finish, Gabriella wasted no time, "Yes, I would like to very much!" She didn't care how she would get there; she wanted to be with the professor. Knowing that he was coming out west to California to live thrilled Gabby to no end. After all that had transpired that evening, Don's news made it all worth the while.   
  
Don chuckled, " Good! I'm glad to hear that. Now, go and pack. We will only be gone for a couple of days, returning on Sunday afternoon. You won't need much in the way of clothing, but I'm told the evenings there are getting chilly."  
  
" Yes, I know. They always are in late September!" and Gabriella turned and practically flew up the stairs! Don smiled after her. Yet, he wondered how she would handle being down in the 'basement' every day for hours on end, enduring the kind of training that would be asked of her. Add to that the distraction of having the professor living here would only make it more challenging for her. Don sighed and decided only time would tell.   
  
He made his way back up the stairs, hoping that Devon and Seth were successful in emptying all the cameras at that bar. 


	13. Thanks for the Memories!

Thomas had returned from the airport in San Jose just in time to escort Don and Gabby back to the same destination. It was nearly ten-thirty in the evening and it would take them nearly ninety minutes to get back to the airport. Don didn't expect to be in the air until after midnight, which only made him glad he chose the larger jet for the trip east. It, at least, had sleeping berths!  
  
Earlier in the evening, Seth had taken the Lear to Japan, leaving Don's larger 737 for the flight to New York. Don felt the larger plane would be less claustrophobic for Gabby than the smaller Lear, remembering well her reaction to flying only a few days before. The 737 would be familiar territory to her, as well.  
  
She was no longer the terrified girl Don had brought to California less than a week ago. Instead of cowering in the far corner of her seat, Gabby sat straight and confident as they rode along the highway. Don could still sense a bit of attitude with her – the way she confronted him in the gym about his nephews earlier – but he knew that eventually training her would turn that around. Hopefully it would happen sooner rather than later.   
  
Don watched her out of the corner of his eye as she stared straight ahead. He knew she would accept the offer to fly back, if only to see the professor. But he was still a little uncertain how she would actually react to flying again.   
  
Once they arrived at the airport, Gabriella was so focused on seeing her father that she was first out of the sedan. She took the stairs to the jet three steps at a time. Don laughed as he watched her and shook his head in amusement as he took his time up the steps. Unlike when they had arrived, Gabby paid no attention to the ground crew that readied the plane. It was quite a contrast, that was for sure!  
  
His niece was already belted in when he finally came through the doorway. "You seem eager, Gabby?" he commented to her as he went to the kitchen area to grab a bottle of water. She, again, had the window seat.   
  
" I miss him!! " she said excitedly. " I can't believe you're moving him out to Mike's to be with us!! Thank you so much!!"   
  
" He needs a warmer climate. I've squared it with Rahab that he can use the guesthouse. I will be leaving for Europe for a couple of weeks after we get back so I've arranged for a team of nurses to rotate around his needs. That way, you can visit him during your one hour each evening so you don't have to worry about helping him." Don then changed the subject before she could protest, "You may want to use the sleeping quarters once we level off since this flight will take about five hours. With all that you've gone through today, you will need the rest."   
  
Gabby looked at Don and smiled, " Sounds like a plan!" and resumed looking out the window. After a moment, she glanced over at her uncle. He was shuffling through his desk drawer across from where she sat. Finding what he was looking for, Don walked back over and sat down in the seat next to hers. He had some papers in his hand and was reading them and rather quickly, too! He took a sip from his water bottle and then placed it in the holder in front of him.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this for me?" she finally asked him. "After what I did this afternoon and all – I'm just so confused by everything." Her smile was gone, replaced with a look of consternation.  
  
Don looked over at her and nodded his head, as if to confirm how she felt. Patting her hand affectionately, he told her, "I made a promise to you last Sunday! I like to keep my promises." He paused then, understanding Gabby's reason for asking the question she did. Finally, he explained to her, " That doesn't dismiss the fact that I was very angry with you for doing what you did! That's not news, okay. Your action caused a lot of grief for Devon and Seth." He looked sternly at her, but then softened, " However, I realized that you were experiencing a type of freedom for the first time. You forgot, momentarily, where you were and what you were! It took courage to go to that courtyard by yourself, Gabby, but at the same time it was foolish to do so! As I said earlier, a lot could have happened to you that would not have been pleasant." Don's expression seemed sad, almost as if he was visualizing the many ugly scenarios that could have happened to her.  
  
Gabby lowered her head at his rebuke, her face flushed with guilt. But, Don took her chin in his right hand and lifted her face to where she was looking up at him again, "However, you also showed considerably maturity during the tribunal! To be honest, I half expected you to collapse! It's not an easy thing to stand before us like you did!" He smiled, continuing, "You showed a strength that wasn't there a week ago – and for that, I am quite proud of you!" Don then leaned in and gave her a fatherly peck on her forehead.   
  
Gabby returned the expression weakly and then offered, "I'm really sorry. I feel so bad for Devon and Seth."  
  
"And you should! But, that's all in the past, now. I want you to focus on our visit with the professor and then, when we return to California, on your training! Let today's experiences motivate you in that endeavor!" Don suggested. He then went back to his paperwork.  
  
Gabby nodded and resumed to look out the small window. She was elated with the prospect of returning to her surrogate father and overwhelmed with joy in knowing he would be coming out west to live with her. She considered Don's words and realized that even though he was quite formidable when he was angry, he cared deeply. Rahab was right!  
  
As the jet started across the tarmac, Gabriella remembered her fear of flying. Don saw the abrupt change in her attitude and noticed her hands grip the arm rests. There was just a hint of trembling in her, so he quickly put his right arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Gabby accepted it willingly, trying to gather her courage. She did not panic this time, though, but focused on the tarmac as it sped faster and faster under the jet.   
  
Before long, the jet lifted off the ground. Gabby felt the power of the aircraft as it ascended and the landing gear as it clunked up and into the fuselage. The plane quickly gained altitude, flying in a westerly direction, banking slowly around until they were finally heading east across the Sierras. She watched the evening lights in the cities below her become more miniature by the second. Off in the distance, she noticed a sudden glow in the night sky and realized that a late summer storm was brewing over the mountains. It happened again in an instant. It was lightening and the clouds were radiant like the Fourth of July! She gasped in awe and it was then that her fear of flying dissipated.   
  
"There's a storm over there!" she cried out excitedly. Don leaned over and looked through the porthole. "Looks like it! I'll have the pilot take a detour so you can get a closer look!" He leaned back in his seat and started to pick up the intercom phone above him.  
  
Gabby protested, " No, that's okay, I can see it well enough from here!" and continued watching the light show. She then saw several vertical bolts fly across the dark distant horizon. "I've heard of vertical lightening before but this is the first time I've actually seen it!" She turned back toward him. Her smile was bigger than Don had ever seen it. He was glad she was having a better experience this time. For all she had been through that day, Gabby needed something positive. She went back to watching the storm, her face pressed up against the glass, completely enthralled!  
  
Once the jet had leveled off, Don put his papers down and stood up. He extended a hand to help Gabby up, " You must rest now! Let me show you where the sleeping quarters are." She stood up out of her seat, grabbed her backpack, and went with him to the very rear of the plane.   
  
There were four sections of double berths lying along each side of the plane with a narrow corridor in between them. Don told Gabby to take the farthest one in the back, which would put her closer to the rear restroom. He would then take the section up front. A drape separated each to offer privacy.   
  
Once she was secure behind the fabric partition, Gabby disrobed and put her nightgown on. She then climbed up into the top berth. She had never experienced bunk beds before, especially on a jet! She liked being up high like she was and noticed that her berth had a small round porthole to look out of. A railing was built in along the outer edge of the bed to keep the occupant from falling out during flight. Gabby decided to set it up as a precaution. Remembering the jostling she experienced only a few days before when the jet found the updrafts of the Sierras, Gabby was afraid she would get bounced out of bed! It would have been a hard landing, considering the narrowness of the walkway.   
  
Laying back and thinking about the events of the day, a bit of melancholy seeped into her good mood. Gabby was still sad about Seth leaving and Devon being punished, but it was mixed up with the joy of seeing the professor again. All in all, she decided that whatever was in store for her in the days to come, if she could willingly get on a jet and fly clear across the country, she could meet the challenges in store for her. The gentle glide of the jet finally relaxed her and before she knew it, Gabby was asleep.  
  
Gabby woke up to her ears popping as the jet descended down from it's high altitude flight. They were arriving in New York LaGuardia International Airport right on schedule. Don came to her berth and told her that she could catch a few more hours of sleep if she wanted to. Even though it was now light out, with the three-hour time factor, it was really about five-thirty in the morning, California time.   
  
The jet was taxied to his personal hanger where it remained untouched by the ground crew. Since there wasn't a rush to disembark, Don didn't want any activity around the plane to disturb him and his niece. He went back to his berth to catch a few more hours, himself, so Gabby decided to do the same. She was tired and didn't want to look worn out for the professor.   
  
After their late breakfast, they were escorted by limousine through the streets of New York City to the New York Weill Cornell Medical Center. That was where the professor was being cared for and where Don had given millions of dollars in donations towards advancement in medicine. His assistance made it one of the world's best medical establishments, especially in the field of cancer research.   
  
It was noon and Gabby was transfixed with the amount of people in the city as they rushed to get their lunches at the various restaurants in the area. The limousine slowly made it's way down 68th street towards the hospital.   
  
Gabriella had never been to this part of New York before. It was quite overwhelming for her and she was glad they were in a car with tinted windows!  
  
Gabby asked as she continued to stare out the window, "Seth said a few days ago that you used to live in New York City."Don sighed, " For a time, yes we did." He continued to stare straight ahead.   
  
He remembered well the first twenty years living in the sewers. They were innocent times compared to all that had happened since, but they were still fraught with dangers and excitement - and, now for all of them, memories.  
  
" Where did you live? Seth didn't tell me." Gabby asked, not realizing Don's mood had changed. She was too distracted with the traffic, the noise, and all the people! Carmel was nothing like New York! Gabby was quite impressed, to say the least.  
  
Don didn't reply at first, but sat there mulling over his answer. He couldn't blame Gabby for asking such a question; it was perfectly natural for her to ask that. Don decided a little history lesson might be good for her; but how he wished his other nieces and nephews could be present to hear as well. Though they had been told about it year ago, they always treated it like a fable or tale, which was quite irritating to him. Don said simply, "My brothers and I lived in the sewers, Gabby."   
  
She turned around and looked at her uncle, smiling a little and said, "You're kidding, right?"   
  
He was not and she could tell he was quite serious. " Why?" she asked him.  
  
Don looked full at her and explained, his expression flat, "Back then, the only sentient beings were humans. Had we been found out, we would have been sent to some lab and experimented on. Our sensei, Splinter, taught us how to live in the sewers and how to protect ourselves to survive. We had enemies, though, who tried to expose us and almost did. But, we prevailed together against them and have prevailed, since then, against all who would try to do us harm. If not for our being discovered when we traveled west to seek a warmer climate and then eventually protected by an amendment in the constitution, we would still be in hiding. That is why I was so impatient with your need to be cloaked. It brought back all the memories of hiding during those times."  
  
Gabby was thoughtful after Don finished his abbreviated life story. She was quite surprised by his words.  
  
There was much more about him and his brothers that he elected not to tell her, but the crux of it was, Don's past influenced the choices he made about his present and his future. Never again would he ever live that way – not if he had anything to do about it – and never would any of those that he loved so dearly!  
  
Then, she asked him one more question, " Have you ever gone back to visit, to see your old home since then?"  
  
"No and I have no interest in doing so - ever!" was his tart reply.   
  
" I hope I didn't offend you." She shyly asked. Gabby wasn't sure if he was angry with her or just the memories that her question brought up.   
  
" Not at all, my dear. Your question was perfectly understandable. Many people enjoy revisiting their old home because it brings back fond memories. I am afraid that the memories I have of mine are not so fondly remembered! We had a hard time finding enough food to eat, especially in the winter months. Those months were difficult with the cold. We turtles do not do well in cold weather! " he smiled at her. "However, there were some good times, I guess. But, it was all about surviving." Don's expression became serious again as he continued, "If not for starvation and the cold, then it was the people who would threaten our existence. It was a very difficult period and one my brothers and I have tried to keep our families free from experiencing themselves!"  
  
Gabby became reflective, considering all that Don had shared with her. Finally, she told him, " I think you've all done a remarkable job at it!" She then went back to the window to observe the people walking along the side of the road.   
  
Don looked at her and smiled. She certainly had come along way!  
  
The people on the hospital staff were very accommodating to Don and Gabby. They ushered them through the hallways, keeping people in their rooms who would not understand the uniqueness of this wealthy benefactor. Gabby walked beside him, her arm entwined with his for security. She was quite nervous being in such a place, but it was also exhilarating since she had some adequate medical knowledge, thanks to the professor's teaching. Gabby was on pins and needles to see him, as well.   
  
Finally, they arrived at his room. Don turned towards his niece and told her softly to stay outside while he went in first. Gabby did not want to comply, her eagerness to see her surrogate father nearly exploding out of her. But, Don took her hands and squeezed them gently, but at the same time gave her a stern look. She nodded reluctantly; staying with one of the hospitality staff members while Don went into the room. She heard the professor's voice call out to her uncle and then there was some dialog, but it was all hushed. The professor sounded weak compared to how he sounded just last Sunday! This alarmed Gabby terribly. However, hard as it was, she complied with Don's request for her to stay outside the room.  
  
Finally, Don came out and told Gabby, " You may go in, now. But, I want you to keep yourself in check. Do not jump on him or hug him too tightly. He's had a rough go of it, Gabby!"   
  
Don stayed outside the room while his niece went in. He sat down in a chair provided for him and went over the professor's health records with the day nurse.   
  
Gabby walked slowly into the room and over to the bed where her 'father' lay. He had his eyes closed, but when he heard her approach, he opened them and smiled, addressing her weakly, " Gabriella, my dear!" and then reached for her.  
  
She took his hands in hers and cried openly, " I've missed you so much, Father!" and pushed her face down into his hands. He took her into him and she gently laid her head on his chest, allowing her tears to flow freely.   
  
He allowed her to rest her head on him, stroking it affectionately while she sobbed, " I've missed you as well, Daughter!" he said quietly. "How does it go with you in California?" he asked her.  
  
Gabby collected herself and sat up. Refraining from telling him of her more recent predicament, she said she was adjusting well.   
  
" Are you behaving yourself, Gabby? You know how determined you can be!" he admonished her.  
  
" I am trying, Father. It is - challenging; their ways are so different from ours." she replied honestly without sharing why.  
  
" Good! I am glad that you are not getting your own way all the time!" and the professor smiled at her.   
  
She had to smile back at him for his insight. He must have known the move would be difficult for her in more ways than one. He had been friends with Don for many years; it was only expected that the professor was knowledgeable about who and what Don was.   
  
" I am pleased that you are moving out to California," she said excitedly.  
  
" Yes, I am, too, if only to be closer to you. The doctors felt a warmer climate would be better suited for me. Don has informed me that I will be staying in the guesthouse at Mike's. I am so indebted to Donatello, Gabby! You have no idea how much so. He is the most generous person I have ever known and I hope you appreciate all that he is doing for us! " her father said, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
Gabby had to agree, considering the expense her uncle had gone to with her father's treatment and, now, moving him to California. However, she also wanted so much to tell him of her training that would be starting in just a few days and the heartache she was going through over losing Seth to Japan. She had always shared with him, but given his current health, she knew that it was wiser to limit such information until he was stronger. In that moment, she wished she could just move back to their old house with the professor, but she realized that her life there was over.   
  
It saddened Gabriella to think that she would never see their home again. The trip was going to be a short one, so she dare not ask Don to drive her up to Connecticut to see the old house one last time. Feeling her face flush hot with emotion and her eyes start to tear up, Gabby pushed it all back and resumed her smile and happy expression. It would do the professor little good to see her cry over this. It was important to keep him upbeat and positive so that his coming move would be free from any unnecessary worries.  
  
They talked for a good long time about many things. She shared some about her excursion into Carmel, avoiding telling him anything about the karaoke bar. He laughed about her falling into the surf when Seth got her all wet and was equally amused that she had successfully swept him down on his posterior! He was interested in the music store and the proprietor who showed such kindness towards her. The professor was quite interested in this person and asked Gabby what her name was. "Cassandra!" she replied. He looked thoughtfully at her and said, " If I am feeling up to it some day, I would like to meet this Cassandra while I am recuperating at Mike's!"  
  
Finally, Don came in to tell them that their time was up. "Gabby, we need to let your father rest, now. We'll have tomorrow, and then on Sunday he'll be flying back with us! "   
  
Gabby hated to leave, but she noticed how weary her father was. She kissed him gently on the forehead and then left with Don. The one thing that impressed her most about seeing her father again, he looked terribly frail and weak.  
  
Gabby was quiet for the longest time in the car. Thomas drove them north along a less crowded street, avoiding many of the heavily traveled roadways. Before too long, they were on a turnpike. " Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.  
  
Don replied, " North for a bit. There is still several hours of daylight and I thought a little side trip would be nice." He smiled but didn't say anything more to her.   
  
They traveled north for a while. Thomas had stopped at a favorite deli and had a basket of food put together so that they would not have to stop. Don and Gabby ate from it and soon the sedan crossed the Connecticut state line. Don knew they would be. Gabby was the only one unaware.   
  
" I'm getting a little stiff from sitting so long." Gabby said. " Are we going to stop at all?"  
  
Don replied, " Not too much farther, Gabby. Be patient, okay?"   
  
"I think I have been. I also have to go!" She was tired of being in the car and wanted to stretch her legs, as well as do other things.  
  
" It's only been a couple of hours! And you wanted to drive clear across the country by car less than a week ago!" he laughed. " You can wait a few minutes longer I think!"  
  
Gabby thought it was quite unfair to be stuck in the car for so long and without any stops. It wasn't like the limo had restroom facilities. What did Don expect from her anyway? She started to feel that edge of stubbornness creep back into her. Just when she was about to give her uncle a piece of her mind, the sedan took an exit off of the highway. Gabby's attention to her discomfort was momentarily distracted. She looked out the window and recognized some of the landmarks. She was near her home! A flood of mixed feelings enveloped her as she wrestled with the memories it conjured up.   
  
Gabriella wasn't sure if she wanted to see her home again, now! She didn't trust her ability to keep from crying and she wasn't sure if she would be able to leave the house again. Why did Don bring her here? What was he thinking? Just a while ago she had lamented about wanting to see it one last time. Now that she was here.... She was starting to get angry, now; especially when she thought that maybe he was testing her! Again, Gabby felt as if she was being manipulated, which only intensified how she was feeling presently.   
  
As Thomas slowed down and pulled up into the circular driveway, Gabby saw the brownstone house where she had spent the past fifteen years with the professor. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to gain control of the emotions that welled up within her. "Why didn't you tell me we would be coming here?" she asked hoarsely, her body shaking.  
  
Don didn't reply but just smiled at her. He then exited the car and implored Gabby to follow suit.   
  
At first she resisted, " I'm not so sure it's a good thing for me to get out, Don!" The war waging within her was escalating and she was afraid of the end results. " I never thought I would see it again and - now.... here I am!" she cried. Gabby was more afraid that she would turn back to her old ways and fight to stay there.   
  
" You need to do this Gabby! Take my hand - please!" Don implored.  
  
It was a test! "It's been less than a week and you expect me to just waltz in there, look around, visit this room or that, and then calmly get back in the car and return to California?" she stammered emotionally.  
  
" Yes, I do! Now, give me your hand!" he replied sternly. "Besides, remember? You said you had to 'go'. Here's your stop!"  
  
Gabby shook her head then reluctantly did as she was told. Don gently pulled her out of the car. He had the keys to the house and, with Gabby's arm securely interlaced with his, walked her up the steps and unlocked the front door. She trembled out of both fear and expectation. Home! How could she return now, so soon, and in one day or one hour - leave again?   
  
He led her into the foyer. The smells were the same to her and the furniture was where it was the last time she stood there. A week before she was still living here, exasperated with the professor for 'conspiring' behind her back to send her away. She remembered well the argument that day. She felt betrayed. Although he had told her the week before she left, she thought that he was threatening her again for being so abstinent. The reality of it didn't set in until a few days later. He has been too persistent in getting Gabby to pack and it was out of character for him. When she finally accepted the truth that he had arranged for her departure, she had been livid!  
  
The stairs to the second story faced her. Gabby hesitantly walked towards them and slowly ascended each step. Don let her and watched - waiting to see what she would do. Gabby disappeared into her old bedroom. Minutes passed. Finally, Don took to the stairs. He listened as he slowly ascended. Finally, standing at the threshold of her bedroom, he saw that Gabby was sitting on her bed. She had her head bowed into her lap as she cried softly. It was still home to her and would never be anything else. No matter where she lived, this would be where her heart longed for. The fine home that Mike had could not compare with how she felt about hers. Why had Don brought her here? What did he expect? She remembered too well her determined spirit less than a week ago and how she fought against being taken away. Gabby was afraid! She feared that, in the next few moments, she would willingly reenact that awful day they came for her.   
  
Don sat down next to his niece and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. " Why did you bring me here?" she sniffled.  
  
" I think you have come a long way, Gabby. You've come far in such a short amount of time. You have an inner strength that you've denied yourself. This house, this home has been keeping you from tapping into it. You need to be greater than this. I'm not saying you have to forget it; you just need to move on. You will know when it's time to leave. I'm not going to force the issue. It'll be up to you." Don explained, his voice soft and warm.   
  
Gabby's turmoil eased just a bit. He wasn't going to be looking at his watch and determine when they would be leaving? What if she didn't want to go? What about the professor? Would Don still take him back to California if she chose to stay at the house? Gabby was quite confused - and irritated that Don would do this.   
  
After a while, she exclaimed, " It doesn't make sense, Don. You have my father prepared to go out to Mike's and now you bring me here and tell me that leaving again will be up to me? How can I stay here if he isn't? " she complained, sobbing and leaning into Don. He embraced her as she shook from her crying. She finally realized the truth of her feelings, "The professor has been my whole life! Home was always where we were, not what we lived in!" she cried.  
  
Don smiled and kissed the top of her head, " Exactly, my dear."  
  
There wasn't any way that Gabby could stay at her old home, not with the professor moving out to California. Not that Don would have let her if she had decided to. He had gambled that afternoon, taking a chance of repeating the previous week's drama. But he knew her love for her surrogate father was not based on the building they had lived in, but on their relationship. Home was not made of mortar, bricks, or wood, but of memories, relationships, and love. Gabby only wanted to return to the professor. Now that he would be living out in California and within the estate at Big Sur, Gabby could now focus her entire being on her training and not in trying to get back to Connecticut!  
  
It was not hard for her to walk away from the house, not as hard as she had thought it would be. After finally visiting the restroom, Gabby visited each part of the house. She would sit for a while in each room to soak up whatever history was there for her. She even went up into the attic. Don made sure she kept the stairs down, though - he would not make the same mistake twice in underestimating her!   
  
Gabby thought it completely hilarious, knowing Don the way she did now. Realizing that she was able to give him the slip first time out, her laughter echoed through the top portion of the house.   
  
"Hey, you didn't have to destroy an armoire to get up there like I did!" he protested defensively.   
  
" I just thought it amusing that I out-foxed you, is all!" she teased him from within the attic.  
  
" You did NOT out-fox me, okay!" Don was getting offended at her suggestion. He was in her bedroom sitting on her bed. Clearly, he was annoyed at the memory of last Sunday.  
  
" Okay, gee - getting a bit sensitive, are we?" Gabby pestered good- naturedly as she stepped down from the attic stairs. She pushed the steps up and they neatly returned to the ceiling. She saw some items in her closet that she had missed in packing, but decided to just leave them.   
  
" YOU can be just as annoying as your father, you know that!" Don teased back. Gabby thought that even more amusing, thinking of Raph, and giggled, causing Don to laugh as well.  
  
.   
  
The gymnastic apparatuses were still outside, of course, and Don was quite surprised to see them. " You work these?" he asked Gabby. She only nodded.   
  
He thought for a moment and then asked her, " Would you mind showing me?"  
  
" I'm not necessarily dressed for it, but I guess I could do a little bit." Gabby replied. Fortunately, she had chosen to wear pull-on pants that morning and a leotard shirt. She took off the jacket she wore and her shoes. Walking over to the shorter of the two uneven bars, she faced it, took a deep breath, and then did a short run. She bounded and then leaped over the smaller bar, pushing against it with her hands to force her up to the taller one. She then grabbed the top rail with her hands evenly spaced apart. Her momentum pulled her under and over that one and then she reversed her direction. As she gained speed, she allowed herself to be thrown up into the air. Gabby then did twists and back flips as she maneuvered the bars. Don watched with fascination, surprised that she had learned something like this without the proper guidance. He knew the professor was not very athletic, so he couldn't have taught her.   
  
Finally, she finished her routine with a triple swing around on the bars and a flying three-quarter half gainer, landing full on the flat of her feet - and nailed it!  
  
" How did you manage to learn how to use them?" Don asked, smiling as she came back to retrieve her jacket.   
  
As she was putting it back on, she replied casually, " The professor was able to procure some teaching aid DVD's from the athletic department at the college. I can basically learn anything by watching tapes or DVD's. I learned ballet and painting that way, too."   
  
Don didn't know any of this and wondered why the professor hadn't told him. He thought that maybe Jordan was afraid if Don knew the extent of Gabby's proficiency at learning, he would have taken her away sooner. Don just shook his head in amazement.  
  
" Maybe we can have something set up for you like this when we get back to Mike's! Would you like that?" he asked Gabby.  
  
" Given my schedule in the gym, would I have time?" she mused. Gabby was not looking forward to her regime. The thought of being in that basement for ten hours a day and not seeing the sun once daylight savings time ended depressed her.  
  
" I think we could arrange a time for you to use them!" he replied, still affected by what he just witnessed. Don thought to him, "And, maybe convince Mike to let you see his workout tapes in the process!"   
  
As the sedan pulled away from the brownstone, Gabby elected not to turn back in her seat. She kept her eyes focused towards the front. Don noticed this and smiled. This was a good sign, an indicator that she had finally let go and was now ready to face her future. 


	14. The Penthouse and the Professor

Years ago, Don had bought a penthouse apartment in New York that overlooked the Bay. It was at the top of one of the tallest skyscrapers and, for Don, a rebuttal to having lived in the city's sewers for twenty years! The view was breathtaking, but for Gabby it was absolutely terrifying!   
  
She recoiled from getting too close to the windows. The view was extraordinary, but it also made her weak in the knees. Don tried to entice her to get closer by naming off the different landmarks famous in New York, especially the World Trade Center Memorial. But she would have none of it.   
  
" That's all nice. But, I like it right here by the couch." she said, determined not to get any closer to the view.   
  
Don didn't push the issue, but did manage to have his chef serve their dinner by the tallest of the windows in the dining room. Gabby was not at all pleased with him, " Can't we eat in the living room?" she pleaded. She could feel a tremor start in her legs, working it's way up to her knees. They began to ache a little with the stress of coping with her vertigo.  
  
" No food allowed in there; sorry!" he explained.  
  
"What happens when you have parties?" she asked.  
  
" Don't have them!" and he smiled. " Sit down and eat!" and he pulled out a chair for her. She was not at all happy. Gabby sat down in a huff and realized Don had her facing the window! She went wide-eyed at first, but then turned her focus to her food. She stared down and absolutely refused to look up. Don sat to her right, placing his napkin neatly across his lap. They ate in silence for a while, but then Don spoke up,  
  
" Tomorrow we'll go back over to the hospital and visit some more with the professor. I have some business to attend to during the afternoon, so Thomas will escort you around. There are museums and such to choose from, if you'd like, or you can do a bit of shopping if it pleases you. I've instructed Thomas to take care of any expenses. You'll only have the one day, so use it well."  
  
Gabby was quiet through most of the meal; her thoughts were to avoid looking at that dreaded window! The sun had already set and the lights in the city illuminated the night sky. She asked Don when he was done talking, "Would it be possible to see a musical?"   
  
Don stabbed at his last morsel of food and popped it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, looking at Gabby's expectant face. Finally, once he swallowed, he asked her, " Is that wise? You know that, come Monday, you will be prohibited from expressing any music! Given your ability to memorize so easily, you may find that too tempting after seeing a musical."   
  
Gabby had almost forgotten about that. With the flight out to New York, her last look at her home in Connecticut, the day before seemed like it happened a week ago. Don's reminder of her punishment brought a bit of sobriety to her. She looked back down at her lap and nodded quietly. She asked to be excused and returned her plate to the kitchen. Rinsing it off and placing it into the dishwasher, she made her way to the bedroom Don had assigned to her earlier. He watched his niece as she closed the door behind her. He then sighed, "So much potential and she just doesn't see it!"  
  
A while later, he knocked on her door. When Gabby opened it, Don said, " I have paper work and phone calls to make. I'll be in my den and will not want to be disturbed. You can watch some television in the bonus room or you can use the telescope that's in there to see some of the New York sky. Or, you can get some sleep." He then said good night to her and left for his den.  
  
A while later, Gabby looked at the clock on the nightstand; it said ten in the evening. She didn't feel like going to bed quite yet, but she was bored. So, she decided she would explore the penthouse.   
  
Gabby went to her bedroom door and opened it, then stepped out into the living area. She skirted as close to the large windows as her legs would allow. She still didn't like being up so high, but Gabby was just a little curious. She tried to at least look at the sights far across the city. What she could see just about took her breath away! It was truly a wondrous sight to behold! The lights in the far distance reminded her of precious gems and the variety of colors was enchanting!   
  
Then, Gabby wondered where the den was. She didn't have any intention of intruding on Don, but it would be good to know its location, just the same. She saw a double-door entry just down the way from her own bedroom. Gabby surmised that it was probably his bedroom. More than likely, the den adjoined it, which would make sense considering the kind of work Don did. His varied businesses worldwide probably needed his attention at all hours of the day or night. Having quick access to his office would be advantageous. Gabby then saw another door not too far down from the double-doors. She wondered if maybe that was his den.   
  
However, Gabby decided to tour the rest of the penthouse rather than find herself in a compromising position. Don was quite direct with her about not wanting to be disturbed. She knew herself well enough to know that if she dwelled on that other door too much, she would end up going over there just to open it!  
  
Gabby had already seen the living room, dining room, and the kitchen. There were more rooms yet to discover. A wide hallway at the foyer opened up to a corridor to the right of it; Gabby remembered that when she first walked in. She decided to see how far down it went. There were original paintings on the walls and recessed niches with expensive looking vases sitting inside, all lit up with overhead lighting. She recognized one vase as a Ming. It was nearly flawless in detail and condition!   
  
Moving farther down the hall, there were other doors and a larger room that took up one corner of the penthouse. Gabby decided that it was probably the bonus room that Don mentioned earlier.  
  
The room opened up to reveal a veranda outside with dual sliding doors. Along one end of the room was a flat screen plasma HDTV on one wall. It was impressively large and would have been perfect for viewing DVD's. There was a telescope stationed in one windowed corner, facing probably the most picturesque view of New York. Because the veranda obscured how high up she was, Gabby ventured closer to the window and looked out. She was mesmerized with all the city lights! She had never seen so many before in her life. Though she could discern streets down below her, the cars were nothing more than lights. They seemed so tiny from where she stood.   
  
Turning way from the window, she spied a gas fireplace along one wall with two black reclining chairs in front of it. A pool table was at the farthest end and close by that was a wet bar that appeared to be fully stocked. Gabby went over and was surprised to find liquor on display. She was surprised. Don didn't seem to be one who drank alcohol. Maybe he kept that for business associates, she thought. Either way, Gabby didn't have any interest in the collection of liquor, so she went on to explore the other rooms.  
  
Just down the hall from what had been the family room were a series of doors. Gabby tried opening them, but they were locked. Disappointed, she decided to go back to her room and shower. She soon came to the door that she assumed to be the den Don was in. As Gabby came up to it, she heard his voice. It was soft, but still penetrating. She stopped to listen. Quieting her breathing as best she could, she suddenly caught a few phrases in Japanese. Don spoke Japanese? That startled her, but it intrigued her as well. She cautiously moved closer to the door, careful so as to not make a sound. As she interpreted what Don was saying, she realized whom he was talking to. Seth!! Her eyes flew open wide and her heart started pounding in excitement. How she wanted to talk to him!! But, if she walked in on Don at that moment, he would know that she had been eavesdropping. And, she had been forewarned not to bother him.   
  
It also occurred to her that since Don was speaking in Japanese, it would mean that Seth was able to understand it! She was thrilled to realize he was bi-lingual! Gabby remained quiet and just listened. She was enthralled with translating the language to herself as Don spoke.  
  
" I don't know how long, Seth, okay. As I said last evening, she needs to be educated and trained in the way of the Clan. Considering her tendency to rebel, it may take up to a year or more!" He paused, obviously listening to what Seth had to say. Then, he replied, " Yes, I know, but you must understand that your father was right in making you return to Japan." He paused yet again as he listened. He then replied, " No, it couldn't work that way; you would have a disadvantage considering your feelings for her. She's better off being trained by those who can go about it without letting their emotions get in the way. We've had more experience..." Don seemed to be interrupted, then he countered, "No, I'm not saying you aren't skilled, Seth, you are more than qualified. But your heart would get in the way of her training. You don't know what Raph and I went through at her house! Believe me, once she gets her mind made up...." Again, he was interrupted! Gabby couldn't believe that Don was allowing that! Seth must either be desperate or he had a more casual relationship with Don than Gabby knew about! Finally, her uncle replied rather sternly, " I will take your opinion and your suggestion under consideration once I have an opportunity to speak with your father. He's taking the first week with her. Once that week is over, we'll... wait... hold on a minute."  
  
Gabby had the distinct feeling she should leave right about then. Swiftly, she quietly moved out of the hallway and into the living room. She gently plopped herself into a nearby chair and picked up a magazine. Don came into the room shortly and asked if she was all right.   
  
" Yeah, just bored. Was reading a magazine." She stood up and yawned, saying, "I think I'll hit the sack, instead, though. Big day tomorrow!" and smiled. She made her way to the bedroom and said back to Don, "G'night!" and closed the door.   
  
Don was sure she had been right outside his office, but he shrugged and went back to the room to continue his conversation with Seth.  
  
Gabby sat on the edge of her bed and wondered what it was Seth was trying to talk Don into. She knew it was about her training; that much was evident. Did Seth want to train her? Gabby's heart leapt at the idea! To have him train her would dispel the anxiety she was going through whenever she thought about what Monday would bring! Seth as her teacher, or sensei, would make all the difference in the world to Gabby.   
  
The fact that Don had probably called him excited her. That might have been the reason why he didn't want to be disturbed, too! Maybe Seth had called earlier, leaving a message on the answering machine.   
  
Her heart ached all over again for Seth. A year? Is that what Don believed it would take to train her? And, he still saw her as rebellious, too! Despite her observations just a moment ago, Gabby seethed as that ugly resentment began building up all over again. She was working at it pretty good when there was a knock at her door. She immediately tried to push back the rage that was starting to spill over, knowing that Don would sense it immediately. Gabby would then have to explain what was going on and she'd have to admit to overhearing his conversation with Seth, and..... " Just a minute; I was getting dressed." she called out, using as sweet a voice as she could muster.   
  
" Take your time. I just want to talk to you about something." Don replied.   
  
" Take my time? Huh, well I'll just take as much time as I - " she was muttering. But in that instant she realized that Don had been right about her. She did rebel a lot and it was one of the reasons why the professor had to bring Don and his family into her life. Tears were starting to well up again! Gabby was so tired of crying. " What's with me? Why can't I just let things slide?" Of course, this only made things worse and by the time she had her nightgown and robe on, she was already a goner.   
  
"Gabby? Are you all right?" Don asked through the door, concerned.  
  
" Yep. Just fine. " she replied, though not too convincingly.  
  
" Are you dressed yet? I'd like to speak with you." he asked again, somewhat annoyed.  
  
" Give me a moment." Gabby ran to the adjoining bathroom and grabbed some tissue, blowing her nose and trying to wipe her eyes dry. They looked red. No way could she explain it. Well, at the very least she could tell him that seeing her home again and the professor - he did look awful to her; so pale and weak – and then missing Seth, had finally caught up with her. Should she even mention him? That might tip Don off that she was indeed standing outside the door to his den. No, she'd nix mentioning anything about Seth; it would be too obvious.  
  
Gabby finally opened the bedroom door, " Um, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.  
  
Don could see she had been crying, but he chose to ignore it. He, too, was getting tired of her tears. " I just wanted to tell you that Serena Brightwell is singing at Carnegie tomorrow night! I know what I said earlier about it possibly interfering with your training, but you would have Sunday to get it out of your system. I'm sure the professor would enjoy having you sing for him."   
  
Gabby wasn't sure she heard right, "Serena Brightwell's in town?" Her face lit up and she forgot all about her tears and her excuses for them. " You mean it? Really?"  
  
" I wouldn't offer unless I did, Gabby!" and Don smiled just to see the happy expression on his niece's face. " I have arrangements to make for the professor so I will be busy during the afternoon. But, I will be joining you as escort for the evening performance. The dress is semi formal, so Thomas can take you around tomorrow at the different shops. He knows which ones will accommodate you and he has a good eye for what looks good. Don't hesitate to take up his advice! We can visit the professor in the morning. I will explain to him your absence for the afternoon. No doubt, he will be happy for you!"   
  
Gabby was so excited, she jumped up and hugged Don. He was taken aback by it, but then laughed and told her, " Your welcome!" and he hugged her back, then gently pushing her away, he told her, " Now, you need to get your rest!" He kissed her forehead and cupped her face in his hands, smiling at her. Then, saying good night and excusing himself, he left to go back to his room.  
  
  
  
The professor looked better the next morning. Don had some business to do in the hospital so he left him and Gabby alone to visit privately.  
  
Gabby sat with her father and told him about seeing the house again. She told him of Don asking her to work the uneven parallel bars and his reaction. Gabby had noticed that her uncle was impressed with what she did, but she felt it was not that big of deal. " How come you never told him about that?" she asked him.   
  
" Never thought it important. What was important was that you seemed happy. All of your talents and abilities I thought were inherent. To tell them that you could do these things might have appeared ordinary. To me you were anything but!" and he smiled at her. " Tell me about the others in California, though. It has been so long since I've seen Don's brothers. I know that Mike married and has children of his own. Tell me about them, please!"  
  
Gabriella introduced her father to the extended members of the family he knew years ago. When she mentioned Rahab, her description of her peaked his interest the most! Her beginnings were quite extraordinary to him as Gabby explained how she had originally been an iguana. " Iguanas are very temperamental creatures." the professor commented. " I can only imagine the emotions she has to deal with!"  
  
" Yes, she said as much to me not even a week ago. Things have calmed down quite a bit for her though, from what she shared." Gabby said.  
  
"And her children! What of them?" he asked, his interest keen.  
  
Gabby listed off Rahab's children, now adults or nearly so, " The oldest is Gaele. She works here in the East at one of Don's laboratories. I'm told her field is biotechnology. I haven't met her, yet. Her father is Mike. Then there's Devon, that would be my half brother...."  
  
The professor interrupted, " Raph fathered Devon? I take it that Raph and Rahab had a relationship?"  
  
Gabby explained, " Well, yes, but only after Rahab had Gaele with Mike. He had discovered Rahab out in the desert. Then, when Raph married her, that's when Gaele was born. Then, Devon came along and then there was Seth, then Raph and Rahab divorced…"  
  
"So, Raph has two sons, then?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Ah, no - Seth's father is Leo! Again, it's kind of difficult to explain. But, anyway, when Rahab divorced Raph, she married Mike and they then had Riahna. She's slightly autistic."  
  
The professor was quiet for a while, thinking about all the different fathers and only one mother in the bunch. Finally, he shrugged and said, " Considering that she was even more unique than any of them - being the only female - I guess it would be cruel to have only one of them procreate with her!" He looked hard at his daughter. A smile crept into his face.  
  
" What? Why are you smiling, Father?" Gabby asked, grinning in response out of reflex.  
  
" So, my dearest daughter, which of the two young males do you prefer?" he asked. "Or, maybe you would accept one of the turtles? Maybe Leo? Or, Don! He seems intellectually your equal, I think!"  
  
Gabby's eyes flew open, "Oh, not Don, please! Besides both of them being my uncles, Don is so stern and Leo intimidates me like nothing else. And they're all so much older than I am! Oh...my, Father, what a loaded question you just asked." Gabby laughed, but blushed just the same.   
  
" Come, it's only a matter of numbers that one of them will appeal to you! You can tell me...I won't say anything to anyone!" and he laughed.  
  
" Well, everyone in the family knows, so…okay… it's Seth. But, he's away in Japan at the moment...." Gabby said. She became quiet, however, and that prompted the professor to ask her,  
  
" You seem disturbed by that. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Gabriella was not sure if she should tell him everything that had happened since her arrival. Yet, how was she to explain her schedule to him and how strict she had to adhere to it once they returned to California. She decided to give her father an abbreviated account.  
  
" Well, I didn't want to worry you about this at first, but I know that once we're at Mike's, I'll have to explain it to you anyway. My arrival there didn't go very well. I sort of hit it off badly with - well, just about everyone. " She was controlling her emotions this time. Gabby was tired of crying. " I've come a long ways since then, of course, but it was very difficult in the beginning. I got lost in the forest behind Mike's place...."  
  
" You were lost? How?" her father asked her.  
  
" Well, I sort of tried to run away." she explained. The professor gave her one of his stern looks. She smiled and looked down sheepishly. Then, Gabby continues, " Mike killed a mountain lion while I was lost and he helped me to find my way back. Don wasn't very happy with me because it took most of the day to track me down."  
  
" They had to track you down? That's amazing. Don and Mike are superior trackers. I find it hard to believe it took them all day!"  
  
Gabby shrugged a bit, explaining further, "Well, they did find me, but they sort of kept back to see what I would do. Mike didn't interfere until the lion tried to charge me." She noticed her father's eyes grow bigger, so she quickly changed the subject, " Anyway, Don 'decided' after that experience to show me how to 'protect' myself, " she chose to twist his discipline of her around a bit, thinking that it could lead to a confrontation between him and the professor, " and then later on in the evening, Raphael was brought home from the hospital..."  
  
"Raphael was in the hospital?" her father asked,  
  
" Yes. It seems he had been in a fight and was knocked unconscious. The police found him after a disturbance call was made. He's fine, though - seems to be recovering well enough!" Considering he was part of the tribunal in her sentencing just a couple days ago suggested as much to Gabby. "Anyway, on Thursday, Seth, Devon and I went into Carmel. It was sort of a 'coming out' event for me since I'm not used to being out in public without my cape."  
  
" How come you didn't wear your cape, Gabby!" the professor asked, concerned.  
  
" It – was sort of lost between Connecticut and California." she explained, again not giving the full detail where Don had disposed of it. She hurried back into explaining her day in town, " So, we walked around the shopping district and had lunch, did the beach, I sang at a karaoke bar, we came home...."  
  
The professor stopped her with his hand, " Wait, you just said you sang at a karaoke bar. Did you get permission from Don to do that, Gabby?"  
  
Gabby was surprised her father would even know enough to ask her that. She replied carefully, " No....I didn't. I was intrigued with music. We were taking a nap on the beach when I decided to find out about the person who was singing. Seth and Devon were sleeping at the time."  
  
"What happened?" her father asked her, his expression serious.  
  
" Well, ah ... I wasn't planning to get up on stage, but they were playing some of Serena Brightwell's music and ... well, I was sort of pushed up on the platform. The place had a policy that once you were on stage you had to sing to get off. I only wanted to sing one song, just to keep them happy, and then I planned on getting off. I asked for the outside speakers to be turned off, but half way through, the deejay switched them back on. I guess it woke Seth and Devon up. Anyway, I didn't expect any applause but that's what the people did and then the next thing I know I'm singing another one and that's when Seth and Devon arrived and then they grabbed me off the stage and then ... we went back home." Gabby became quiet after her run-on sentence. It was an obvious sign to the professor that it wasn't just that simple.   
  
"Gabby, what happened after that? Did Don find out about it?" he asked her calmly.  
  
" Well... yeah...Devon had to call him because ... well ... people there were taking pictures of me!" she mused.  
  
The professor groaned, " Oh, Gabby...didn't they tell you about not getting photographed, that it's one of their important rules of their Clan?"  
  
Gabriella was trying her best to keep the tears back. Her throat constricted as she realized that the professor was more in-tune with Don and his family than she had previously believed. She answered him quietly, "Sort of, I mean, Seth had said something about it a day or so before, but I had my eyes closed when I was singing and I didn't realize people were taking my picture! " Gabby paused, wondering if she should tell him what affect her actions had on the others. Finally, she decided she had to be honest, continuing, " Anyway, because Seth and Devon both are, well, experienced, they were punished worse for it - I guess. I never did see Seth again after that!!"   
  
" Is that why Seth is in Japan?" he asked her.  
  
Gabby nodded, her head bowed in contrition. A single tear escaped and ran down her left cheek   
  
The professor wiped it away and then begged her to him. He hugged her as hard as he could, and whispered, " What else happened, my dear. You need not hold anything back with me, okay? I love you but I know that Don and his family have some difficult rules to learn. Tell me, please, so I may not be surprised when I go home with you!"  
  
So, Gabby filled him in on what her schedule was going to be like. She mentioned how scared she was and that she wasn't sure if she could stand being down in the gym all day. Gabby cried while she told the professor she was afraid she would bolt and run away again. She admitted that she didn't want to do that, not with all that Don was doing for him and for her. " I don't hate Don now, but early on I did. I was so afraid of him, Father!!"   
  
The professor was quiet for a while, just holding his daughter in his arms as she rested against him. Gabby's crying subsided as she felt the peace of being so close to the one who had raised her all these many years. Finally, her father told her, " You have been greatly endowed with gifts and abilities that only Don and his family can bring to fruition! Gabby, do not lose courage! If I can come through this operation and this insidious disease, then you can endure whatever training they have in place for you! Do not let your fears or your insecurities get the better of you. AND – " he pushed her away gently so he could look full in her face, wagging his index finger at her, " DO NOT let your anger and your rage overpower your common sense!! That will be your undoing unless you learn to control it!"  
  
" I know, Father, and I've tried. But, sometimes it seems so out of control! If I weren't so afraid of Don's temper, I think I would have been absolutely unbearable at times! I probably was, just the same. I know that I exasperated him the first couple of days!"   
  
Her father smiled, " Yes, I know! I talked with him before you flew out here! He filled me in on everything! I am glad you were honest with me, although you did abbreviate some aspects of your time in California!" Then he winked at her.  
  
Gabby laughed, " You mean, all this was just an exercise in being truthful?" She would have gently punched him in the arm if it weren't for his being so frail looking.   
  
" My dearest Gabriella," he explained, " Don and I are very close and he has shared everything about you to me - most especially about the oysters!" and he laughed, much to Gabby's embarrassment! 


	15. The Concert

Shopping! Gabby had never, ever in her whole life had gone shopping! Most of her purchases were either off the Internet or through catalogs. Sometimes the professor would see something he thought she would like while he was out and about and buy it for her. But Gabriella never had the pleasure of trying on clothes before purchasing them!   
  
Yet, despite her excitement over visiting the various clothing establishments, she was somewhat fearful! Don had assured her beforehand that the sales ladies would not venture into the dressing rooms if she preferred that they wait outside. " Their roll will be to find something that YOU like and not what they want to sell you. You will be taken to shops where they know me. But, they also will come to know my displeasure if you are not pleased!" His expression was quite sincere.  
  
" You would threaten them??" she had asked, not believing Don had that much influence.   
  
"No, but I would dock their pay! These are places that I own. I bought some of them based on Rahab's preferences. When she's in New York - which is rarely - she likes to shop. But, as is often the case in larger cities, she stands out! Rahab does not like standing out in a crowd." Don explained, "So her visits are rare."  
  
With a hug for send-off, Don helped Gabby into the limo. Pleased with the smile he had seen on his niece's face, he watched as the sedan pulled away from the hospital valet parking lot. Hopefully, he thought, her experience in the city would be a good one. With her first week of training yet before her, she would need something positive to reflect back upon!  
  
While they were driving to the shopping district, Thomas asked Gabby what her favorite colors were. "I really like teals and blues; sometimes purple if its not too red." Gabby replied. Her eyes were wide with excitement and, noticing this, Thomas had to chuckle to himself. His employer's niece was certainly not the same young woman he met last Sunday, that was certain!  
  
Don had a centralized garage where Thomas parked the sedan. It was strategically located within walking distance of the stores that Don owned. Security there was the best in the city and, therefore, attracted many people who preferred that level of safety. Given the dynamics of a large city with all the problems that come with it, his structure was quite popular – but expensive to use.   
  
At first, the crowd of people walking along the sidewalk intimidated Gabby. Some took notice of her right away, gawking at the reptilian girl with auburn hair. But, Thomas gently held onto her arm in a fatherly fashion, steering her along and giving her confidence. Unknown to her, though, he would glare back at those who could not help but stare, pretty much giving them reasons not to!   
  
Finally, the people went back to their own business, ignoring Gabby and her escort. She and Thomas then found themselves unmolested as they shopped from store to store up and down Fifth Avenue.   
  
Gabby was so excited about shopping, she was finally able to ignore the crowd of people. Those who stared no longer bothered her as she was completely captivated by the eye-candy that downtown New York afforded. She tried not to waste too much of Thomas's time, but he insisted that however long it took, that was fine with him.   
  
Finally, in the last shop that was on their list, one dress seemed to sum up Gabby's excitement. Thomas thought it was appropriate. The dress was a form fitting sleeveless sheath that came to just above her knees. It scooped at the neckline, but not too deeply, and the color was an iridescent dark purple with flashes of teal. The effect caused Gabriella to giggle.   
  
The dress had sequence in those colors sewn on in clusters sporadically along the bottom half. It also had a matching shawl with a like cluster of sequence sewn haphazardly on the material. Gabby looked very sophisticated in it and earned a seal of approval from Thomas.   
  
The store was well known for having shoes and purses, as well as jewelry, to match any dress there. With Gabby's dress, there was no exception. The shoes she chose were 2-inch heeled open toed that went with the style and color of her dress. When she had the entire ensemble on, it took her breath away. She had never been so elegantly dressed up before.   
  
Gabby was nearly shaking in excitement after putting her regular street clothes on. Looking back at her reflection in the dressing room's mirror, she felt so shabby in comparison to what she looked like just a moment ago with the dress on. She felt a little embarrassed coming back out of the changing room, but it didn't dampen her enthusiasm for the coming evening.  
  
Thomas handled the payment, per Don's request, and was given Carte Blanc as far as how much to spend. Thomas was impressed with Gabby's good, but expensive, taste but the last thing he wanted her to see was the bill! So, he insisted that she try on a few more clothes just for fun while he took care of paying for her dress.  
  
Afterwards, Thomas suggested she could get her hair done at one of the beauty shops nearby. However, Gabby decided it was too personal and preferred to do it herself. She then told him, " I would much rather go back to the penthouse and rest up!"   
  
So, he returned her to Don's penthouse where he fixed her a bite to eat and so she could take a short nap. Gabriella was surprised how tired she felt; she never realized how exhausting shopping could be. Yet, she felt it all worthwhile as she looked at her new dress hanging in her closet. She could hardly wait for the evening to come!  
  
  
  
Gabby stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room and just stared. She had decided to put her hair up on top of her head, using pins and a rhinestone clip. She had so much, though, that the length of her auburn hair hung down her back passed her shoulders. However, it seemed rather severe, so Gabby pulled a few strands out in front, letting them fall along the side of her face. That seemed to soften the coiffure.   
  
All in all, she looked very sophisticated and was quite eager to get going. Gabby liked how she looked and in that moment wished it was Seth who was taking her to the concert. Though she did appreciate Don's generosity, Gabriella was starting to miss Seth all over again.  
  
Yet, what would he think seeing her all dressed up like this? Maybe he wouldn't like it, considering how uncomplicated Seth was with his own appearance. He didn't seem the type to worry about things like that. But, then, maybe because he liked her - no, he said he loved her! - it wouldn't matter one way or the other how she was dressed. Gabby realized, though, that it was a mute point, since Seth would probably never see her as dressed up the way she was now. Don seemed to be the only one in the family with the means and the interest to afford such an excursion as he was giving her this weekend.   
  
  
  
There was a knock at her bedroom door, "Gabby, it's time to go. Are you ready?" It was Don. Gabby looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was already six-thirty in the evening. The show started at eight, but because Don had permanent VIP seating, they were afforded a pre-show appetizer and cocktail hour. With the heavy traffic that New York City was famous for, it would take them about thirty minutes to get there.   
  
Gabby grabbed her shawl and purse, then opened the door and came out of the bedroom. Don's eyes went wide in surprise as he had yet to see what dress Gabby had picked out. All Thomas told him was to remember that Gabriella was his niece! Don had laughed at the time, but then - upon seeing her, now, all done up to the nines - he understood. " If I weren't your uncle, dear Gabby…!" he chuckled, appreciating the vision his niece was affording him.  
  
Her face flushed with embarrassment. " Is it too much? I'll go change into something else...." she flustered, turning back towards the bedroom. She was totally unprepared for her uncle's reaction and it was then that Gabby became insecure with how she looked. She hadn't counted on any kind of reaction from him, none at all, in fact. But, now, she felt conspicuous!   
  
"No, it's fine. It's just that I haven't seen you in anything this - ah - special, is all!" Don explained, gently grabbing her forearm and pulling her back. " You look perfect, my dear! I am sure if Seth were here, he would say the same thing!" But, he realized in that instant he should have not mentioned his nephew. He saw Gabby's eyes well up and it occurred to him that maybe she had been thinking the same thing. He silently cursed himself and prepared for what was expected to be an emotional outburst from her. Yet, none came. The tears never made it high enough to spill over. She swallowed and pulled her reserves in, quelling the sob that wanted to escape, stuffing it back. Gabby smiled thinly and thanked Don for his compliment. He grinned back and offered his arm to her. He saw that she was taking control of herself and that pleased him more than anything.   
  
Then, with Gabby's arm ensconced in his, the two of them walked out of the penthouse and towards the elevator.   
  
The room for the VIP guests had so much talking going on, it all sounded very incoherent to Gabriella. More like a hushed roar with all the mixture of voices spilling and mingling together.   
  
Many people turned to look at Don and Gabriella as they entered through the double door entry. Don held firmly to Gabby's arm and he could feel her shrink back a bit from those who were looking their way. He smiled and nodded to this person and then to that, gently pulling his niece along and squeezing her hand encouragingly. Gabby noticed that most who were looking were only acknowledging her uncle! Some took notice of her, but they gave the same polite smile as they did to Don. It was then that Gabby started to relax and felt Don pat her arm as if to affirm his approval. He explained to her, saying, " Most of these people see me as a means to an end. Basically - Money! Some are business associates, though. I've made friends with a few of them."   
  
" Do you usually attend these pre-show events when you go to the theater?" Gabby asked, wondering if maybe they should have not attended, considering the attention given to them.  
  
" Truthfully? No - too much work trying to be civil and courteous. I don't like flattery and dislike even less the play-acting these people do to impress one another. I only come to these events if I am trying to procure a deal.... or give my niece an evening out!" and Don smiled down at her.   
  
"Thank you!" Gabby gushed. She hugged his arm affectionately and watched the people, wondering who they were. Finally, she asked Don, " Do you know any of these people who are here tonight?"  
  
" Some of them casually. There are a few I can chat with and not have the topic of donations brought up!" he sighed. Don did his best to portray an effective outward appearance of civility. A waiter came by with a tray of appetizers on individual plates. Both Don and Gabby each took a plate, thanking the waiter. They moved off to one side to enjoy the miniature meal.   
  
Gabby had never seen food like this before. The appetizers were round, about an inch tall and as wide across. Two had dark wrapping around some rice and a colorful collection of food that Gabby couldn't discern what it was. Two more were about the same size but had rice on the outside and similar food on the inside. She looked at it on her plate, but saw Don pop one of his into his mouth and chew vigorously. Gabby shrugged and popped one of hers into her mouth. Don observed her while a small smile crept onto his face. Gabby tried to chew hers. She momentarily stopped, looked at Don, and had the most dreadful look on her face.   
  
His smile faded and he asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
She shook her head no and tried to say quietly, " 'M Oking!"  
  
Don looked around to make sure no one was watching and then back to Gabby, "What, Gabby? I didn't understand you?"  
  
She her hand to her mouth, covering it and then trying to discretely extricate the morsel from her mouth without it being obvious. Gabby bent her head forward and Don then realized then she was choking! He swiftly steered her through the room and out a side door where she could have some privacy. He bent down to get a look full in her face. She was turning color. Finally, just before he was ready to do a Heimlich, she managed to grab the tail end of the appetizer and pull it out of her mouth, plopping it back onto her plate.  
  
"Eww, Gabby!!" Don complained looking at the mashed mess. " What happened?"  
  
"What is this stuff?" Gabby asked, disgusted and now a bit hoarse from the choking experience.  
  
" Sushi!" Don replied.  
  
"What's sushi?" she asked as she took the napkin that came with the plate and wiped her mouth.  
  
"You've never had sushi? " he asked.  
  
Gabby just shook her head, her expression showing pure disgust.  
  
" Well, sushi is many things, but basically - its' raw fish prepared with rice and seaweed."  
  
She just looked at him in surprise, exclaming, "You know how I hate raw fish and you stood there and let me eat this stuff?" She glared at him, "Thanks a lot!"  
  
"It's good, for cry'n out loud. Besides, what you had wasn't raw fish, anyway."  
  
"What was it, then?" she asked, scrunching her face up from the taste that was still in her mouth.   
  
" The outside was seaweed with rice and cooked crab as a filling.  
  
"Ah, it's awful stuff. I had half of it in my mouth with the other half trying to escape down my throat! I couldn't swallow or bring it back up. You can have the rest of mine!" Gabby moaned and pushed her plate into Don's hand.  
  
Seeing the mashed remains of the extricated seaweed and rice on her plate next to the uneaten morsels of food, Don's appetite tanked. He tossed the rest of his and hers into the trash. "Maybe we can get a bite to eat after the performance!" he said, smiling thinly, and then ushered her back into the VIP room.  
  
Nearing the end of the cocktail hour, a sudden commotion took place by a pair of double doors that led to the theater. Several men in black tuxedos came walking into the crowd at that end, encircling someone that was at least a head shorter than they were. A hush came over the room and then the men in front parted, revealing - to Gabby's amazement - Serena Brightwell!   
  
Gabby just stood there next to Don, her mouth practically dropping in heady surprise. Don gently put his arm around her shoulders and moved her slowly towards the knot of people who were now crowded around the singer. She was shaking hands with this person and that, chatting shortly with a small group, and then signing a CD cover for a young girl. Serena bent down and talked with the child, cupping the girl's chin with her hand. Then, the singer affectionately kissed the girl on the top of her head and smiled. The child gushed and looked up at her parents, who were equally impressed with the woman's generosity.  
  
Serena then looked up and saw Don. " Well, if you aren't a sight for sore eyes! Don Tello - how long has it been?" she teased, walking over to him.   
  
Gabby hadn't realized that she was being moved towards the singer. She was too mesmerized that Serena was live, in front of her, and socializing with those closest to her. But, as the singer identified Don and seemingly in a familiar and friendly fashion, Gabby nearly stopped dead in her tracks. "Ah, Don - I - ah - don't think... ," she stammered. But he wouldn't let her hang back but proceeded to move her closer to her idol.  
  
"Serena, I wouldn't miss your opening for anything!" Don replied, smiling wide. He embraced her as he would an old friend, letting go of Gabby for just a moment. Serena noticed his guest and looked full into Gabby's startled face.  
  
" Don?" Serena gave him a playful look," you must introduce me to this young lady of yours. Please, don't tell me that I've already been replaced!" and she laughed.   
  
Don chuckled, " No, my dear Serena, not ever! This is my niece, Gabriella Perry. She is residing with my brother and his family in California. She came out with me to New York for the weekend."   
  
She looked back at Gabby and said, " I am pleased to meet you, Gabriella! I hope you will have a pleasant time tonight!" and shook her hand.   
  
All Gabby could say was, " Ah huh...yes, it's nice to meet you too. I think I will have a good time! Thank you!" She was practically shaking from the excitement - and shock - of realizing that Don just didn't know Serena, he knew her well!   
  
" Gabby, do you sing? You have a wonderful speaking voice! Most people that do can usually carry a tune rather well." Serena asked.  
  
Gabby was dumbstruck. There wasn't any way she was going to own up to singing any of Serena's songs. Not after what happened in Carmel. Plus, she so admired the singer that in her own opinion her voice was inferior to the woman's. But, she couldn't lie, either. What to do? Deciding to evade the question, Gabby replied, "Oh, I am just excited to be here!" and smiled a genuinely big smile!   
  
" Oh, my, you are so very sweet!" Serena gushed. " Don, you have a very charming niece! So glad both of you could be here tonight!" and then she hugged him one last time, giving Gabby a squeeze as well, then moving on to a few more people that she recognized.  
  
Don was relieved and very happy that Gabby chose the better answer. He sighed deeply as he realized his niece was starting to grow beyond her own limits! Hopefully, this trip would do more than just give her a respite before the storm of training that was in store for her beginning Monday! Don could only hope, knowing the kind of training Leo would be putting Gabby through to reveal the diamond residing in her!  
  
Soon, Serena thanked everyone that came, and then as eloquently as she arrived, exited the room.  
  
In a short moment, the pair of double doors opened and the crowd was invited to make it's way through. Don guided Gabby, keeping her close to him as the crush of people funneled its way into the theater through the doors.   
  
Suddenly, someone accidentally stepped on her right foot. Gabby yelped and Don swiftly placed himself between his niece and the errant owner of the offending foot. He didn't touch the man, but the look he gave him spoke volumes for him to keep his distance. Don finally smiled to quell the tension created by his response, " I'm sure that was a mistake!" he suggested. The man nodded quickly and took an immediate right as soon as the crowd opened up into the auditorium.   
  
" Are you alright, Gabby?" Don asked, concerned etched on his face.  
  
" Yeah, it wasn't that bad. Just surprised me. I'll be fine!" she replied. But, it hurt – a lot! She had never had her foot stepped on before, so the pain was new and fresh. Gabby did not want Don to take her back to the penthouse just because her foot hurt. So, she sucked up the discomfort and focused on walking normally.  
  
Don had his own box seating in the Isaac Stern Auditorium at Carnegie on the first tier. They had to take an elevator to get there and Gabby was glad for it. The ride up was easier on her foot, which was now hurting more than before!  
  
There were four seats available, but Don and Gabby were the only ones occupying the box as a whole. The box was first and closest to the stage. " These are great seats, Don!" Gabby gushed.   
  
"Yes, they are!" Don replied simply.  
  
Before too long, there was a long overture from the orchestra on stage, featuring a montage of songs that Serena Brightwell made famous. Then, the singer walked from stage left, the same side as Don's box was on, and stopped when she found her 'mark' at center stage. She opened with one of Gabby's favorites - Winter Light - and from there it was all a blur for the girl. Gabby sat transfixed throughout the concert. The set changes, Serena's costume ensemble, everything about the evening seemed magical to Gabby.   
  
Serena had male soloists accompanying her and at times entire choirs would be her back-up. The concert seemed magical!  
  
By the end of the evening, Gabby was beyond ecstatic. She was also tired - and her foot hurt even more! But, she refused to say anything to Don and she was determined she wouldn't until they returned to the penthouse. Or, at least until the end of the show!   
  
When the concert ended, Serena gave her final bows and words of appreciation for the crowd's enthusiasm. While she was speaking, an usher came into Don's box and handed him a note. Don thanked the man and waited until he had left. Opening the paper, Don smiled. It was from Serena and she was inviting him and Gabby to the after performance event. Serena always had a small gathering of close friends and associates after her opening night show, featuring a simple food fair and beverage. It was a time to catch up and relax. Don had been to only one of these and it had been shortly after he had met her through a mutual friend. This time, he was sure it was because of Gabby. He noticed Serena had looked up in their direction a few times during her performance. His friend was always very accommodating towards him, which Don appreciated immensely.   
  
The program ended and Don helped Gabby up out of her chair. Unfortunately, the long time sitting down hadn't helped her foot! It was now swollen and she was barely able to walk on it.   
  
"Why didn't you say something, Gabby?" Don complained, forcing himself to keep his voice down.   
  
" I didn't want to miss the show! It's fine, really!" she assured him. Gabby tried to take a step, but would have fallen if it weren't for Don catching her.   
  
"It's not fine. I don't think you can walk on it at all." Don chided. He quickly picked his niece up, despite her protests, and carried her out of the box.   
  
The people who were trying to leave as well saw this big turtle carrying another somewhat like him and stepped aside to let them pass. Don spied an usher and told the man to tell Serena that something unexpected came up and they wouldn't be able to attend, " and please impress upon her how very sorry I am to have to decline. This came up very suddenly!" and then Don continued down the hall.   
  
"What were we invited to?" Gabby asked, concerned she was missing something.  
  
" Nothing that's more important than this, so don't worry about it!" Don said as he maneuvered around a group of people oblivious to their plight. " Excuse me, please, I need to get by. Thank you. " he directed the crowd.  
  
" But...." Gabriella started.  
  
" Nothing more! You should have said something about this earlier! " Don was not happy with her at the moment.   
  
Gabby felt the entire evening was ruined. One more good time down the drain all because she decided, once again, to not say anything! She felt tears starting to well up, mostly because her foot hurt, but a lot because of how the evening was ending. Gabby then said, " I'm sorry. You're right. I should have spoken up. Do you think it's broken?"   
  
"Well, that's what we're going to find out. The hospital where your father is at is close by." Don said. He would have liked to find the man who did this to Gabby, since - initially - it was his fault. But then, it was always a risk when moving within a crowd. So, Don let the matter go and just focused on getting Gabby to the hospital. 


	16. The Assault

The night air was cooler than when they first arrived. Gabby hunkered into her uncle's embrace for warmth. He kindly hugged her close to himself to aid that endeavor. The parking garage was just down the street and it wouldn't take them long to reach it. Thomas was given the night off, so it was Don who drove this time.   
  
Finally reaching the garage, they made their way to the VIP area where the sedan was parked. The lights there appeared dimmer than they were earlier; it seemed a few of the bulbs had burned out. "Why haven't they replaced them, yet?" Don muttered to himself, " The attendant should have called this in!" He looked around suspiciously, his innate sense of caution kicking in. His life long training allowed him to be aware of even the faint sound of breathing. Every shadow was considered!  
  
As he was coming up to his sedan with Gabby in his arms, he stopped suddenly. Gabby started to say something, but she caught his look and kept her mouth shut. Something wasn't right. Even she could sense there was something lurking around the cars in the garage. Don quickly looked around and found a recessed area that was somewhat sheltered. He sat Gabby down against the concrete niche that provided just enough protection to keep her relatively safe. He then put his right index finger to her mouth, telling her with that to be quiet. Her eyes went wide, but he gently stroked her face to calm her. Don smiled at his niece reassuringly. Then, as he turned around, his face went serious and lethal.   
  
Gabby watched her uncle as if for the very first time! She saw his entire body posture change from one of a connoisseur of civility to a warrior of stealth and defense. It was almost animal-like and it gave her the chills. He procured a short sword from under his coat. "Did he have that the entire time they were at the concert?" She thought anxiously. Gabby gasped and then shivered at the sight of it. He gave her a quick look back that reminded her to be silent. Then, he went back to sensing the area.  
  
Don could tell that someone was out there - and they weren't selling Girl Scout Cookies! He crouched alongside the sedan, staying two feet away from it lest someone from beneath attempt a foolish attack. Gabby watched and then, to her amazement, Don was gone! She shook her head and wondered if maybe she had momentarily lost focus, but - no, she hadn't. Don had moved so incredibly quick that he seemed to have vanished! Just like he did only a few nights ago when Raph had been attacked!  
  
Shortly, Gabby heard scuffling off to her right about fifty yards down from the car. There was a muffled shout, some more scuffling, and then a dull thud like someone had been thrown to the ground. She heard Don's voice, but it was subdued like he was full in someone's face, but doing so in a whisper. Finally, she heard footsteps of someone running as if their life or lives depended upon it.   
  
Gabriella was looking towards the right where the sounds were coming from. She wondered where Don was. There was a long span of silence from when she had first heard the running steps. Gabby started to get concerned since there wasn't any viable way for her to defend herself if there were more 'attackers'. All if this intrigued her, but it was just as terrifying! What if this person was one of many? What if they had hurt Don? Gabby knew so little about her uncle and what he was capable of doing, she started imagining all sorts of scenarios. Her heart pounding in anticipation, she went into her purse to see if there was some item she could use as a weapon. The purse wasn't large so her metal hair pick stood out as the best viable choice. Taking it out, she held it as if it were a dagger. Shrinking back against her shelter, Gabby positioned herself so that she would be able to see most of her general area.   
  
A movement to her left caught her attention and she instinctively brought her hand back across her chest, and then jabbed out towards whatever it was that was coming at her. It all happened so fast. Gabby struck out fiercely and forcefully. She had having every intention of disabling whoever it was. But, someone caught her hand before the metal pick could connect. She screamed and flailed with her other hand, kicking out towards the person with her good foot. She connected then, but the sound of impact implied she had hit something hard - Don's plastron!   
  
"Whoa - hey, it's me, Gabby! Calm down!" Don complained as the force of her kick momentarily pushed him back away from her. " Good strike, though!" He said brightly, then coming into her view, smiling. " You okay?" and he picked her up.   
  
"What happened?" Gabby asked as he punched the key fob in his right hand, unlocking the sedan.   
  
" A misunderstanding. They're gone, now." he explained.  
  
" You didn't - hurt them, did you?" she asked  
  
Don looked at her and then at the hair pick. Looking back at her again, he asked, cocking his head, "What were you going to do with that when you thought your life was in danger?"  
  
Gabby smiled, " Do as much damage as I could, I guess!"  
  
" Exactly!" Don smiled, then more seriously, explained, " The man will live, although he will think twice to ever try to ambush me again. "   
  
" Is the car safe? What if he planted a bomb or something?" Gabby wondered.  
  
Don wrinkled his brow in surprise, and then said, " Already checked for that. It's fine. Nothing amiss, so we can go about the business of getting you to the hospital!" and Don closed her door and went around and slipped into the driver's seat.   
  
As they drove around the garage and down the ramp to exit the garage, Gabby asked him," How do you do that? Disappear the way you did back there?" She had been amazed and spooked all at the same time when it happened.  
  
" That, my dear Gabby, you will learn once you begin training. However, I think we will probably have to augment the physical part your education until we know for certain what is wrong with your foot. There is much to learn about our Clan that involves more head knowledge and you can do that just as well on your posterior!" and Don smiled at her.   
  
The x-rays didn't show any breakage, but there were some blood vessels that were broken and a bruised muscle. Had Gabby iced her foot right away, the swelling probably would have been minimal. But, she had done about the worse thing for it - absolutely nothing. Just sitting like she had during the concert allowed the blood to flow down to her foot, causing much of her discomfort. The doctor recommended icing it for ten minutes twice an hour for the first day, plus elevation and minimal usage for the first week. It was advised she go slowly before resuming any normal activity. Don was relieved, but Gabby was elated! What a great excuse to not work with Leo! Of all the turtles, he was her least favorite, only because she didn't know him as well as the rest. Leo seemed so mysterious to her! He was supposed to return to Japan on Friday next week so that would mean he wouldn't be able to train her! Gabby was happier than Don expected her to be and he called her on it.  
  
" You seem especially chipper about all of this!" he commented, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
" Oh, ah - well - I'm just glad my foot isn't broken is all!" she quipped, trying to sound sincere. She was happy the bones weren't broken, but the doctor's order of no activity made her even more so!  
  
" Ah, I see." Don replied. Gabby's vocal inflections reminded him of the morning she feigned interest in meeting Mike's family, only to bolt and try to run away through the redwoods. Don commented, " Guess we'll just have to call Leo."   
  
" Yes, I'm sure he'll want to know!" Gabby said, trying to sound disappointed.  
  
" Right, I'm sure he will - so he can change his plans about returning to Japan next Friday! He's very committed to training you!" Don smiled at Gabby.  
  
" Doesn't he have - things to do over there, though??" Gabby asked, her attempt at faking disappointment becoming more real by the second.  
  
" Whatever it was that Leo had planned can wait. You are our number one consideration." Don smiled. He realized then that Gabby was not at all looking forward to working with his brother. He didn't really blame her. She probably saw her training as punishment – which couldn't be further from the truth. As he thought about it, he smiled as he wheeled her down the hall of the emergency room towards the hospital exit. Gabby sank in the chair, her good mood completely gone. She sighed in defeat and resigned herself to what was to come. At least she would have another week to mentally prepare for it!  
  
While driving back to the penthouse, Don took his cell phone out and dialed up a number. He waited for the person on the other end to pick up. Finally, he said, " Hello, I would like to speak with Serena Brightwell, this is Don Tello!" Don paused as he waited for the person who answered to get his friend. Then, after a moment, " Hello, Serena, this is Don. I'm sorry we couldn't make your party after the performance. Gabby's foot was stepped on during the rush to the auditorium and it swelled up during the show. I had to take her to emergency to make sure no bones were broken!" He paused as he listened to her reply back. He responded, " Gabby's fine. All she has to do is ice it and keep off her feet for a week." Another pause as Serena talked on the other end.   
  
Gabby was listening to Don's conversation and looked over to see his expression had become serious. She was wondering about it when she heard him say, " Really? You didn't do the party? Hmm... That's very interesting because we received a note supposedly from you inviting us. I was just calling to apologize for our absence. Well, guess it doesn't matter, now, does it!" and he chuckled. Serena then grabbed more of Don's attention since he seemed to be listening more. He looked over at Gabby, his face equally serious, " Is that right? I didn't know that. I haven't looked at the paper today." Don resumed watching the road, " Thanks for letting me know. But, remember, dear Serena, you can't believe everything you read in the papers!" and he chuckled, amused, though Gabby could see by his face he really wasn't.   
  
She wondered what it was they were discussing, starting to get a really bad feeling about it based on her uncle's sideways glances at her. He seemed more agitated, listening still to whatever it was that his friend seemed intent on saying to him!   
  
He continued brightly, chuckling some more, "My niece can't sing her way out of a paper bag, sad to say!" and then he scowled at Gabriella.   
  
She was no dummy; it was quite obvious what her uncle was being told. The news of her singing had reached more than the area around Carmel. It had taken on a life of it's own and had made it's way clear across the country to New York in a matter of days! Gabby turned back to face the road ahead and sank deeper into her seat.   
  
Don finished the conversation, " Right, and the next time you are out in California, don't hesitate to call me, either! It's been too long since we last had dinner together! Have a good evening, Serena!" He then clicked the phone off and was quiet as he maneuvered the car through the late night traffic.   
  
Finally, Don spoke," Seems Serena did not have a party tonight!" Which made him wonder about a great many things. As he thought about the events for that evening, it occurred to him by the very nature of things that they had interrupted a hit job. Unknown to Gabby, her fears of a bomb were not too far from the truth. Shortly before returning to her, Don had checked out the car and found the beginning stages of a bomb under the car. The bomb had not yet been attached to the under carriage, only the wires were in place. The bomb itself was probably still with whomever it was that accompanied the person Don had managed to catch. Certainly, getting Don detoured with the phony invitation was part of the plan. The time it would have taken Don to find out that the reception was a bust would have given the thugs the opportunity to do the work. The bomb would have been set up and the perpetrators gone before Don and Gabby returned.   
  
But, with Gabby's injury and Don's rush to get to the car, he had interrupted their plans. He didn't have a clue who he could have ticked off so badly that they were willing to kill him and his niece. It gave him the need to hurry up the process of leaving New York all the more. He took his cell phone once again and dialed. Soon, he was speaking to his valet, "Thomas, I want you to do a thorough check of the jet tonight and increase security. No one comes and goes without proper I.D.! We may have 'visitors'. " Don clicked off his phone and sighed deeply.  
  
"What's going on?" Gabby asked, her concern now off of herself.  
  
" Just a precaution, dear. Don't worry about it!" and Don patted her hand. He was still upset with the news that Serena told him, but currently his and Gabby's safety was a primary concern for now.   
  
They continued on to the penthouse, but Don was especially alert to his general area, checking shadows and people as he approached the entrance to the underground garage. He took a visitor's parking spot from his assigned one, trying to end up as close to the elevator as he could. Getting out of the car, he surveyed the parking area thoroughly. He then came around to the other side to get Gabby. Taking her up in his arms and closing the door, he carried her over to the elevator. He punched the up button. Soon the doors opened and Don then allowed Gabby to stand for a moment while he reached into the elevator to push the button to the penthouse. However, they did not go in. Instead, Don picked Gabby up again and headed for the stairs!  
  
"Don, how come we're not taking the elevator? You're not going to walk up all thirty-eight flights, are you?" Gabby was alarmed.  
  
He replied, "All things considered, it's the only other way up! Yes, I'm taking the stairs!" and he started to climb.  
  
"Let me walk. I can do some walking; I'm not that bad off!" Gabby offered.  
  
" No, I'll carry you!" and that was all Don said.   
  
About half way up, Don was still maintaining his pace and as close as Gabby was to him, he didn't seem too much out of breath. She was greatly impressed with his stamina. She didn't try to engage in any conversation with him since she was somewhat intimidated by being so near to his face. His voice was booming enough when she was just standing by him; but to be this close - and knowing his agitation was already keen - Gabby chose to remain quiet.   
  
However, at about the thirtieth floor, Don filled her in on the Carmel news, " This appears to be an evening of news and excitement, Gabby. " he commented evenly. Gone was the anger. It was replaced with relief that his niece's foot was not broken and also with concern for their future safety due to the failed assault. Don explained, " It seems that a picture of you at the karaoke bar somehow survived! It made it's way into the Carmel Pine Cone newspaper yesterday. There was evidently a reporter there who saw you perform. This reporter has a pretty solid rep, so it's going to be work to discredit him. As soon as I get to the penthouse, I'll put Mike on it. But, it's going to be a tough go! This guy has connections with San Fran and New York papers. That's how Serena knew about you - and why she asked if you could sing!" Don never looked at Gabby; didn't have to since she was so close physically to him. At that moment, Gabby wanted to walk, she did not want to be carried by him, she wanted to just walk and be behind him.   
  
" Maybe I can walk, now?" she suggested.  
  
"No. Just a few more floors and we'll be there!" he said  
  
Gabby didn't argue. Don then added, " I know that you are repentant, Gabby. All of us know this, but I hope you are realizing just how unique you are to this world!" Then, he looked at her. His face seemed sad and almost apologetic, " If it were anyone else up there on that stage, this wouldn't have been news. However, it wasn't just anyone else up there! It was you, a hybrid human-reptile, with red hair, no less, who can sing and sing pretty well, too! That's front-page news for any newspaper! We cannot have this getting out of control. Somehow, someway, we're going to have to discredit someone." Don turned back to his climb up the stairs, " I'd much prefer it be the reporter. If Mike and I are unsuccessful, though...." and his face clouded over, not wanting to tell Gabby that she might have to be the one discredited in order to keep the sanctity of the Clan intact.  
  
" I understand." Gabby said somber and quietly.   
  
Finally, they reached the penthouse level. Don had started to puff at about the thirty-second floor, but overall he trudged the steps pretty good for an old guy. Gabby was amazed and had a new respect for her uncle.   
  
Once settled in and confident his security had not been compromised, Don went about getting the ice for Gabby's swollen foot. While she was shivering with her foot in the ice filled bucket, Don took cushions from one of the couches. He went into her bedroom and propped the lower end of her bed up so she would have her legs elevated during the night.  
  
She was still in the living room, her foot practically frozen from the cold, when Don came back in from preparing her bed. "But, how can I keep my leg up there while I'm sleeping? I'm sure I'll be tossing and turning all night, especially with all that's been going on!!" Gabby complained.  
  
Don smiled and said, " Already thought of that!" and presented a soft rope.  
  
"You have to be kidding?" Gabby questioned.  
  
"Nope. It works. One end will be tied to your good ankle, the other to the brace between the bedposts. You'll wear one of those knee socks so the rope doesn't rub your skin raw. It's the only way to keep your foot from moving down the mattress!"  
  
"But, I can't sleep that way!" Gabby was not happy about being tied down, regardless of the reason. The idea of it put panic in her voice.  
  
Don sensed it, " Don't worry. I'm making some tea at the moment. We'll both have a cup or two, just so we get some shuteye. I'm afraid the evening was a bit more eventful than even I prefer!"  
  
" You mean, Leo's tea? That stuff kept Raph out for nearly the entire day! And what if someone tried to break into the penthouse? What if I fall out of bed? What...." she was starting to hyperventilate a bit.   
  
Don replied, " I'm making the tea at half strength! And don't worry about someone breaking in. They can't. I own the best security systems company in the world; believe me, no one could possibly get passed my defenses that I've installed in this penthouse! And, as far as falling out of bed, you can't!"   
  
Gabby asked, still not feeling any better, "Why?"  
  
Don answered, smiling, "You'll have your foot tied and that will keep you put!" and then he chuckled, picking her up and taking her to her room.  
  
Gabby had the best sleep of her life. Her foot felt better, too. She thought of Raph's amazing recovery and appreciated whatever medicinal properties were in the tea. Plus, the swelling in her foot had gone down considerably and the pain had subsided. Don was pleased as well and, much to his niece's chagrin, hoped that she might be getting back to walking on it normally sooner than the doctors had suggested.  
  
There hadn't been any attempt on the penthouse from any would-be attacker, which came as a great relief for both Gabby and Don. He had contacted security at the Carnegie and told them what had happened - as far as getting the false note was concerned. He mentioned the near 'mugging' in the garage just as a courtesy thought. Better to make them apprehensive about future situations of that nature so that they could beef up security as a precautionary measure. But, he did not tell them about the bomb. All things considered, that was a personal attack. If only the bomb had been left behind, he would have had it disassembled and then have his team of experts in forensics determine the owner. He knew that every bomb had a signature, whether it was how it was made or the parts used. Every part would be fingerprinted, too. Don would certainly have had a name by the end of the week, if not sooner. Then, he would make a 'house call' on the one responsible for it. However, it wasn't to be, unless a fingerprint could be gleaned from the wires. It was all he had to go on, so it would have to be enough.   
  
They left the penthouse the regular way. Gabby was able to walk a bit and insisted she do so. The night before, there hadn't been anyone up to observe her being carried. But, this was Sunday morning and more people were up and about. Don appeased her and let her get about on her own.  
  
Gabby was apprehensive about taking the elevator since Don's willingness to trudge the 38 floors by way of the stairs seemed to overstate his paranoia. But, there were no mishaps and they met Thomas out front where he had the sedan running and waiting.  
  
Don let Gabby in the sedan first, letting her sit lengthwise on the seats to get her foot elevated from all the walking. Then, he closed the door so he could speak with Thomas without being overheard.   
  
Gabby watched as the two talked through the tinted windows. She could grab most of the conversation by reading their lips. Were they talking about a bomb? She watched more intently, now. She saw her uncle mouth something about getting the wires sent to the lab for analysis and running forensic tests. A comment was made about getting an all clear on the jet. There wasn't any word on the usher's name at the Carnegie; he was obviously a plant. They both wondered if the attack was linked to the photo of Gabby in the New York paper. Don mouthed 'If that's the case, then a remnant of the foot might still be operating in the city!" His expression showed anxiety and a subtle anger. Gabby wondered what feet had to do with the attack. It all sounded so strange to her, but Gabby did notice that Don's last statement seemed to bother him the most. Thomas then mouthed that he would look further into it as he had contacts that would be privy to any underworld work. Gabby was thoroughly confused by this time. But she was concerned about Don's comment regarding a bomb planted on the car. Was the jet in danger of a similar attempt? That thought really put Gabby on edge.   
  
The old fear she had of flying started resurfacing. But, Gabby held herself in check so that Don would not start asking her what was wrong. She felt uncomfortable knowing she had eavesdropped on his conversation with Thomas. Yet the information she gleaned from doing so was enormous! Fortunately, they had to stop by the hospital first to discharge the professor. That gave her some time to decide what to do about it.  
  
They arrived at the hospital at around eight in the morning. Don wanted to get an early start back to California so that the professor wouldn't be too tired. Gabby did not say anything to her surrogate father regarding the attack in the garage. Instead, she told him about the concert. "It was more than I had ever envisioned! It was really wonderful, Father!" she smiled at him.   
  
Perry regaled in listening to his 'daughter' share with him about the songs and the overall experience as the nurse wheeled him out to Don's sedan. After helping him into the back seat, the nurse took the wheelchair placed it in the back of the trunk.  
  
Gabby sat next to the professor with Don in the front passenger seat. Because the ride to the airport wouldn't take long, Don didn't feel having Gabby's leg in a sitting position would hurt her. Thomas then drove them through the New York City traffic and on to LaGuardia Airport, about ten miles away from the hospital. Gabby was gradually feeling more anxious. The closer they came to the airport, the more heightened her fears became.  
  
Don was puzzled. Gabby refused to let her father get on the plane. She stood between her uncle and the door. The professor was still inside the car, wondering what the problem was. All he could see was Gabriella's back and it seemed as if she was talking excitedly to Don.   
  
Realizing the possible dangers based on what she learned earlier gave Gabby a resolve to not put the professor in danger. She was so determined standing there, blocking his way that Don decided to not force the issue.   
  
He asked her - exasperated, " Gabby, what's going on? You were fine on the way out. What gives? "  
  
It was nine-thirty and Gabby was nearly in a panic."Okay, give it to me straight, " she asked him, " is the plane in danger of being blown up?"  
  
Don crinkled his brow in impatience and replied, " Of course, not. What would give you that insane idea?"  
  
His niece looked at him with great concern on her face, " When you put me in the car back at the apartment complex, you talked with Thomas. I can read lips." That was all she had to say. Don rolled his eyes to the heavens and expelled a sigh, shaking his head. He looked at Gabby in subtle amazement and smiled.  
  
" Is there anything you can't do?" he asked, amused.  
  
" I can't paint. Now, what is going on?" Gabby asked, frustrated.  
  
" Nothing! That's the truth. Until I have more information I refuse to get myself all worked up. And, that's my advice to you! Thomas is fully aware of the garage incident and has had the jet completely checked over. Again, my security measures would indicate any tampering!" Don replied, then asking," Now, is it all right that we get your father on the jet?"  
  
Gabby was silent, then asked one more question, looking hard at her uncle, which caused Don to straighten up a bit, " Not until you tell me what 'the foot' means? "  
  
He stared at Gabby and wondered how to answer her. The Foot had made her existence possible only because Shredder had wanted a super ninja to train according to his precepts. But, he and the Foot were a long defeated enemy of Don's and his brothers. Deciding on veiled honesty, he simply replied, " An old enemy once thought - conquered. I doubt they are still in existence, but it's one of my theories to explain our experience at the parking garage that there could be a small remnant still in New York."  
  
" You've been in New York before since this weekend. Why would they start now to bother you?" she asked, clearly not ready to give up the discourse or let her father get on the plane.  
  
" You ask many questions that are not easily answered, my dear! Maybe I can answer them on the plane? After all, we have five hours of flying ahead of us and I'm sure that would give me plenty of time to satisfy your curiosity!" Don answered, his voice indicating he was getting a little impatient and wanted to be on his way.  
  
Finally, his niece decided that it was a good trade-off. She nodded in agreement, finally letting Don carry the professor up the stairs to the jet. His wheelchair followed, then Gabby, and then their luggage after that. Thomas re-parked the sedan in the hanger and returned to the jet to join them. The jet taxied out and within a few minutes was given clearance for take-off. Don wanted to be off by 10 sharp and did not want to be late getting into San Jose. He visited the cockpit and told the pilot to try and catch an air current to help speed them along. Then, he went back to his seat. By ten-thirty, they were airborne for California. 


	17. The Homecoming Challenge

Gabby was not going to let the distraction of the flight get between her questions and the answers she wanted. As soon as the jet leveled off, Don took the professor back to the sleeping quarters so he could rest. Perry was tired from the trip out to the airport and watching Gabby challenge Don about the plane. Because his operation had weakened him considerably, he wanted to rest up a bit before indulging himself with Gabby's singing.   
  
He said to Gabby before Don escorted him back to the sleeping quarters, " After today, you will not be able to share them with me, so I will want to hear the songs Serena sang while we are in route!" He smiled at he, though it seemed rather a sad smile at best to her!  
  
Don returned to the sitting area once he had the professor safely secured. Gabby then declared, "Okay, Q and A time!" she smiled.  
  
Don sat down next to her. Weighing how much he should share with her and what he wouldn't, he sighed resolutely,.   
  
"So, tell me, why would this organization be interested in you all of a sudden?" Gabby asked quietly.  
  
Don looked at his niece and decided to let her figure it out. He asked her, " What would be different about my trip to New York this time from all the others?"   
  
Gabby frowned, " How would I know. I wasn't with you during those other trips!" She couldn't believe he would ask her a question like that.   
  
Don didn't respond to her statement but just looked at her, waiting. His niece was anything but dimwitted. Like in Mike's gym when she saw the ninja weapons. She had realized quickly that Don and his brothers were ninjas, despite how tired she was. As before, he waited. He could see that Gabby was thinking about his statement and what she said in reply. Don could practically see her mind working through the very subtle clue he had just given to her.   
  
Then, her eyes went wide and she exclaimed, " No, it's not because of ME - is it? " She felt cold and clammy, refusing to believe that her stunt in Carmel at the karaoke bar could have had that kind of an effect. " That thing at the bar, why would anyone want to kill you - kill me - just because I can sing. That's preposterous!"  
  
Don replied simply, " Yes, it is. "  
  
Gabby wondered about his comment. She thought about the things that the professor had told her, about how different she was to other people. That's when she asked her uncle, " Could it be what the professor told me of my beginnings - that I was a hybrid? He always felt that he had to protect me, but I thought it was because of the way I looked. He really didn't go into details about why. Do you know?"  
  
Don swallowed and took Gabby's hand. He decided right then and there that she needed to know. He hoped that it would be the catalyst to bring her to the training room ready to learn, " Yes, I do and what I am about to tell you will be difficult for you to accept, but you must. I counting on that when I am done, you will see why we want you trained! Why we want you to understand how important it is for you to adopt our Clan precepts as your own. I don't know if what happened in New York is because of what I am going to tell you, but we are checking out that possibility. It is no longer a mystery that you are part of us through Raphael...but you are also part of someone who worked for an organization called The Foot!"   
  
So for the next couple of hours, Don explained to Gabby her origins and answered her questions. How Shredder had mutated her mother for some failure in the field thirty-five years before.   
  
After Don mentioned that name, Gabby's eyes widened in recognition and she remarked, "Seth told me about him on Tuesday. Years ago, Father had mentioned that name to me once, too. I had the distinct impression that he did not like him!"  
  
Don replied, " You are correct, Gabby. Actually, none of us liked him. He tried to destroy my family when we were living in New York many years ago!" Don then continued telling her about her origins:  
  
"The professor learned of this female ninja's personal history first hand. When the Foot broke into the TGRI labs where Perry worked, they captured him. The professor was in the process of destroying the last vial of mutagen when this happened. Shredder wanted that vial! Then, they took him and the mutagen back to their hideout and forced him to conduct experiments using this gel on a variety of animals. While he was conducting these experiments, one of Shredder's men – a scientist pretending to be a Foot soldier – took notes of what Perry was doing. Unknown to Perry and per Saki's orders, this scientist was duplicating the experiments on five discredited soldiers. Four died as a result of rejecting the mutagen compound. However, there was a fifth soldier, this woman, who had been given the same serum. This ninja was your mother!"   
  
Gabby sat there, transfixed by Don's story. He could tell that she was keenly alert to his words.  
  
He continued, " Raph had been captured during our second encounter with the Foot, which was when they had the professor. They took DNA samples and other natural resources from Raph, including sperm." Don told his niece that the sperm was frozen, based on what the professor told him, and was to be u used for future use. " When your mother's condition stabilized, she was impregnated artificially with your father's sperm. Had Saki survived long enough, he would have been the one to train you. As it was, he died before you were born."   
  
Gabby felt overwhelmed with all that Don was telling her. The professor had only told her that she was a hybrid. A miracle. But, the details of that 'miracle' were never shared with her – until now! Much to her surprise, she started to weep.  
  
" I had no idea!" she sobbed quietly. Don embraced her as she wept, letting her cry unabated till she brought herself back under control. " Did Raph know about it at the time?" she sniffed, asking her uncle as he continued holding her.  
  
"No, he had been darted, knocked out. As far as he was concerned, the Foot beat him up while he was unconscious." Don explained.   
  
" What happened to this...woman?" Gabby asked as she sat back up in her seat.  
  
Don replied, "When you were born, your mother begged the professor to take you away from the evil that would eventually train you according to Shredder's plans. Even though he had died years before, he had followers that still believed in his cause."  
  
"Why didn't my mother want me, though? Couldn't she have left with the professor?"   
  
"Your mother didn't feel she could raise you properly, given her lifetime experience with the Foot and the affect that Shredder had on her. It was an honorable sacrifice she made, giving you up the way she did. We believe she died in the fire that Perry started to cover his tracks. He wanted Shredder's organization to believe that you and your mother died there. How he was able to keep you alive and unharmed is a feat none of us thought him capable of doing. Had we known you were even in existence, we would have begged him to give you to us. But, as it was, we didn't and we lost contact with him until he returned to Connecticut."  
  
Gabby was worn out emotionally after listening to the real story of her origins. She was overwhelmed with information that was both startling and revolting. She looked at Don and asked sadly, trying to confirm the reason for her existence, " I was to be that super ninja.... wasn't I?"  
  
Don sighed and nodded in affirmation, saying, " Yes, Gabriella, you were. I don't know if you would have been under Shredder's teaching, but you would certainly have become quite dangerous to us! He was a very evil man."  
  
"How did he die?" she asked.  
  
"Leo killed him. Decapitated him, actually." Don replied, wondering if his niece would figure it out.  
  
Slowly, Gabby mulled over what her uncle had just told her, repulsed at the very thought of taking someone's head off. Then she looked back at Don and stated, " The sword in the guest house - that's the one that was used!" Remembering how she joked about the blood on the blade, she now sat there in the seat chagrined and embarrassed over her careless comment so many days ago.  
  
Don nodded, not saying anything at first. Then, he said to her, " Leo was gravely stricken with a demonic force after he took Shredder's life. He had wrestled with it for years while he ministered to Splinter in Japan. He didn't used that sword again, choosing to honor his victory by allowing Saki's blood to remain on the blade. When he disappeared after Splinter's death, he left his sword behind. No one knew, then, where Leo went at the time. Some thought he had gone away to commit supucco."   
  
Gabby's eyes flew open, " Suicide?"   
  
Don continued, " Yes. But, then Seth decided to try to find him. He ended up taking the sword after hearing reports of a green monster in the mountains of Nepal. I helped him by flying him out there so he could find Leo. He had just learned that Leo was his father only a few months before. That was about seven years ago. Seth did find Leo and after spending the winter there with him, then they returned home for a time. Seth was the one to free him of this demonic presence." Don then went on to tell Gabby about the family had joined energies and focused on Seth as he went into a trance-like state. It was a hard time for everyone, but in the end, Leo was released of his personal hell and was able resume teaching at his Ryu in Japan.  
  
Gabby sat transfixed. She was in love with Seth who had an ability that scared her. There was so much to digest that her emotions didn't know what way to go. Finally, she asked Don, " Maybe it would be a dangerous thing to train me! After all, if I can't...."   
  
But Don interrupted her, " No, it is more dangerous to not train you! By training you in the ways of our Clan and to learn to defend yourself, you will be well armed to discern the evil that Shredder represents. Without it, you could be easily corrupted if you fell into the wrong hands!"  
  
" What do you mean, fall into the wrong hands? Do you think I'm in danger of that happening?" Gabby asked greatly concerned.  
  
" No, but prevention is better than cure, my dear! Now, let's dispense with this topic! When we arrive in San Jose, it will be near to four in the afternoon. We still have almost three hours before we land. I'll check on the professor to see if he is awake. Maybe you can then sing the music that you heard last night! I am sure he would enjoy it!"   
  
With that, Don stood and walked back to the sleeping quarters.   
  
Gabby was stunned, but now felt she understood why her uncles and Raph were so protective of her. Why the professor kept her so hidden from view. She had started to enjoy going out in public. But, between her experience with the bar and, now, knowing the dangers that lurked out there for her, Gabby was beginning to get that old insecure feeling again. She wasn't so sure she ever wanted to go back to Carmel or anywhere public again!  
  
During the last half of their trip back to California, Gabby sang for the professor. Her voice filled the jet cabin with beautiful renditions of Serena Brightwell's music from the night before. She did personal requests, as well. It was all done without music. But the quality of Gabby's voice did not demand it. The professor would often close his eyes as his 'daughter' sang, trying to soak up as much as he could. He knew that it would be a while before she would sing again. He hoped that her training would go well enough so that Don would reinstate her before too much time had passed! Perry truly enjoyed his daughter's singing! It wasn't lost on the professor, though, that Don also appreciated her gift. During Gabby's mid-air concert, Perry noted an obvious sadness on the turtle's face.  
  
Don saw an improved difference in his niece's attitude after educating Gabby on her personal history. What he observed pleased him no end. There was an edge to Gabriella that wasn't there before and a confidence that made him feel he had done the right thing in bringing her up to speed on her origins. Knowledge was always a powerful tool for Don. The more one knew, the better one could manage their life and make the needed changes. That was what he had always believed in and practiced. Hopefully, his philosophy would prove true with Gabby!  
  
They soon arrived at Mike's place from San Jose Airport at around six o'clock Sunday evening. It was the first time Gabby had actually looked forward to arriving there! Her initial coming was filled with confusion and anger, being forced there by Don.   
  
The second time she was dreading the reaction from her father and uncles over what she did at the karaoke bar!   
  
This time, with all the trees, the perimeter fence, and the safety of her reptilian family, she felt secure! It was a good feeling and she didn't care what she had to go through to ensure it! Gabby felt she was mentally ready to meet the training Leo had planned for her!  
  
Don was set to leave the next morning. He had business in Europe to attend to that needed his personal on-site attention. He was hoping to be back to Mike's in time so he could take on week number three of Gabby's training.   
  
While he was gone, Thomas would be in charge of relaying information to him about the attack in New York. It was added to the on-going investigation regarding the assault on Raph. It was still a mystery who it was that had beaten him up. There were too few clues to finger any one person or group and for Don, that was a major irritant. He and his brothers had never been so stumped before!  
  
When Don helped the professor through the back patio doors, the other three turtles greeted him with subdued excitement! Mike was first up, gently grabbing Jordan's hand in a shake and then hugging him affectionately. " Man, it's been so long. Thought we'd never see you again!"   
  
" So good to see you too, Michelangelo! It was gracious of you to open your home up to Gabriella and me! I cannot say enough how much we appreciate your generosity!"   
  
"Hey, Professor Perry, no big deal! Mi case es su casa – remember?" Mike gleefully replied.  
  
"Indeed I do, Michelangelo!" the man chuckled, " Indeed I do!" That was when Jordan noticed Rahab. " Ah, your wife – I presume?" he asked Mike.  
  
"Yes, this here's the misses! Great gal, blue hair and all!" the turtle teased.  
  
Rahab cuffed him on the shoulder, saying, "You're just jealous because you don't have any!"  
  
"At least it doesn't take me hours to prissy myself up to go out!" Mike yipped good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh! It does NOT take me that long, Mr. Smart Mouth!" But Rahab had to laugh, knowing her husband was only teasing her.  
  
The professor was completely enchanted with the repartee' between the two. His natural tendency to observe was getting a pleasant workout.   
  
The smile on her father's face told Gabby that he was truly happy to be there. He seemed less tired that he did on the flight out. "Maybe the California weather will do him good, after all!" she thought to herself.  
  
The fact that Rahab was relaxed enough to not excuse herself for other parts of the house said a lot about the effect the professor was having on Gabby's aunt. Things looked pretty promising and it made the girl all happy inside.   
  
Raph and Leo were next, each hugging the man who had inspired them years ago. His willingness to help them fight against two of Shredder's experiments was never forgotten. Then, the fact that he had kept Gabriella safe all these many years seemed just as heroic to them. For someone not trained as they were, it merited unwavering praise and affection!  
  
Finally, Rahab asked her niece, "So, how was New York, Gabby?"   
  
She didn't know how much her aunt knew, so Gabriella just said, " It was wonderful!"  
  
Raph hugged his daughter and asked if she was all right. Gabby was limping slightly but she notice more that he father seemed to have recovered a lot since she left for New York. Her foot was better since Don had her ice it periodically during the flight home. Elevating it seemed to have helped and Leo's tea certainly added to that. Gabby replied, " I'm fine, - really. New York is an impressive city, to say the least!" and she smiled. "You're looking better, though!" she observed. Raph nodded and smiled back at her.  
  
Mike just had to comment, " Heard you put Donny boy in his place!" and he snickered..  
  
Gabby realized he was talking about her kicking Don in the parking garage when she mistook him for an adversary. She replied with a grin, " Not well enough, I guess. He's still telling me what to do!" And they all laughed - especially Don!  
  
Leo didn't approach her. With her training starting the next day, he wanted a distant respect to develop between the two of them first. It was Leo's way of establishing his role of sensei to her. There had to be a measure of esteem exhibited from her to him and getting all cuddly would defeat that in a hurry.   
  
For the most part, Gabby rather liked this homecoming! Everyone seemed glad to see her. Devon was a little standoffish, but she reasoned he was still miffed at her for getting him into trouble.   
  
Gabby wasn't sure what was going on with Leo. The way he greeted her father, she half expected the same in return. But, her uncle didn't even approach her. His overall distant posturing gave her an uneasy feeling. Leo remained impassive and impossible to read - which bothered Gabby quite a bit. She never had a problem reading people, though her reptilian family had been a challenge. However, she was getting used to them. But when she recognized how distant Leo was to her, she had second thoughts about the next day's training.  
  
Rahab had an early dinner. The professor was amazed at this very unique family, never losing the sparkle in his eye as he watched them interact. He sat next to Gabby with Raphael on the opposite side from her. It was a loud, boisterous time with conversations being thrown across the table left and right.   
  
For Gabby, it seemed a little overwhelming. Before she had left for New York the overall mood at the table during meals had been subdued. Largely in part by her own affect that she had on the family unit. But, now, things were a lot noisier! Gabby remained still, however, trying to take in the energy that everyone seemed to be expressing.   
  
"Gabby, dear, you seem quiet tonight!" the professor asked her.  
  
" Just trying to get used to it all over again! I've had nearly three days with just one other person and I've sort of forgot how confusing it can be with so many more talking at once!! I'll be fine!" she replied.   
  
Her surrogate father patted her hand affectionately. Then, he asked her, " Was it difficult for you? After all, you had only my face to look at all these many years! " and he smiled. Fortunately, the din of other conversations overpowered his words and it was only Gabby who heard him.  
  
" At first, yes." Gabby replied softly, then leaned into him and whispered in his ear, " Especially the tails!" She tried not to mouth the words for fear of someone reading her. " But, it didn't take long to get used to. I just had to make sure to allow a little more room when going around them!" and she smiled.  
  
" Does Seth have one?" the professor asked, taking a bite of his meal.  
  
"Yes, he does." Gabby replied, her smile widening.  
  
" But, I'm sure it's nicer than all the others, no?!" and the twinkle in the professor's eyes made Gabby laugh.   
  
" Might be, but I won't tell!" and she laughed again.  
  
" What's so funny, Gabby?" Devon asked as he watched them from across the table. His expression was flat and impossible to read. However, Gabby could sense an undercurrent of rage, which surprised her.  
  
Gabby, startled out of her conversation with the professor, replied quietly. " Ah, just something said. "   
  
Devon's expression momentarily changed; he glared at her! But then, like a light getting switched off, went back to his previous unemotional appearance.   
  
Everyone stopped talking and seemed rather uncomfortable with the obvious tension that Devon just created. Gabby, herself, felt very uneasy and didn't care one bit for it. Having the professor nearby gave her a bit more confidence, but she held back her tongue. Finally, she asked a little sarcastically, "What? I'm not allowed to laugh?" and she smiled to disarm any misinterpretation.   
  
" No," Raph said, " you can laugh!" and he looked at Devon thoughtfully.   
  
Devon stared back at his father and snorted. Soon, he excused himself and left the table, heading for the backyard.   
  
Gabby watched him leave. Raph nudged her and said, " He's been in a toot ever since Thursday! Doesn't like his 'wings' clipped!" and then he went back to eating.   
  
So, Gabby thought, he did get grounded! What she knew of him, Devon was a free spirit who loved to take off to the beach whenever he could. He had stuck around the house earlier in the week only because Gabby was new and he wanted to get to know her. But, he had shared with her that once the novelty of having a sister by Raphael wore off, he'd be hitting the surf big time. However, the last time she had seen him was down in the gym after the karaoke bar incident! He was, then, more than a little unhappy with her! He was livid!  
  
Gabby decided she would go out and have a talk with him. She excused herself, but not before Raph took a hold of her arm, saying " Better go easy, Gabs. Devon has a mean temper when he's riled or pissed off. He's had three days of not doing stuff and building on his anger. That only makes things worse. Keep your distance!"   
  
Gabby was startled, " He wouldn't hit me - would he?"  
  
"No telling. Just - keep about ten feet between the two of you, k'ay! You don't want to get punched by him, believe me!"  
  
Devon was just as tall and as well built as Raph, but younger and, therefore, a little more formidable. Consequently, Gabby took Raph's warning seriously. The professor grabbed her other arm and asked, " Maybe you should just let him be, Gabriella!" He seemed concerned, too.  
  
"No, I need to talk with him. I don't think he'll do much more than yell at me. After all, I am his sister!" and then Gabby left the table. She noticed that Don and Leo had been observing her from where they sat at the table. Both seemingly with the same expression. If Gabby could label it, she would have said the look was anticipation! However, all she was going to do was talk to Devon, not confront him. Gabby wanted to apologize, as well, and maybe share with him about the near attack in New York.   
  
She limped a little more than she had been and made a mental note to ask Leo to make her some of his tea later on. That is, if she didn't lose the nerve to do so. He was still keeping a watchful eye on her and acting aloof. Strange guy, that's for sure - she thought!  
  
Devon seemed to have disappeared! Gabby looked around and then finally spied him down in the fire pit. She slowly made her way over, watching him intently. Raph's warning went well with her; she remembered the look Devon had given her in the gym just a few days ago during the tribunal and now, just a few minutes ago at the dinner table. She walked quietly, not wanting to sound aggressive.   
  
When Gabby was just about ten feet from the pit, Devon snapped his head towards her and snarled, "I'd be mindful of the fact that in four weeks, I'll be training you!"   
  
That had Gabby's attention. His entire attitude had changed towards her in just a matter of days. It made her mad, but she felt some subtle fear, too. She liked Devon, but instead of using the time she was away to forgive her, he had only let his anger with her fester. Somewhat intimidated by his threat and irritated because of it, she forgot about Raph's warning and said sarcastically, " Oh, well then, I guess by that time you should be good and mad at me!"   
  
Devon jumped up and faced her, not the least bit amused by her comment, " I don't have any problem putt'n my sister in her place! So - watch it!" Everyone had a chance to yell at her but him! He felt that he was due, one way or the other.  
  
Gabby heard his intent, but stood her ground. The kick she had given Don in New York gave Gabby an unhealthy bit of confidence. Not that she felt she could take Devon on, but she did believe she had a genetic edge and could protect herself. On the way back to Mike's, she had also mentally reviewed the training DVD's Seth had loaned her. Gabby was grateful for them. But, she was not stupid enough to think she would somehow have the ability to all of a sudden do ninjitsu. However, Gabby reasoned naively that because she learned exceptionally fast, she would do better than most!   
  
"Devon, I'm sorry I put you in this spot, I really am! If I could...." she started to say, but Devon interrupted her,   
  
"Sis, don't go saying 'sorry' anymore. It doesn't 'wash' with me! Too many people have said that too many times in my life. If everyone would just do it right and stop being jerks - there'd be no need for apologies!!"  
  
" That is just so mean, Devon! I'm not a jerk! People aren't perfect, least of all you!" Gabby retorted, but realized the error of her words almost immediately.  
  
This time, Devon leaped up out of the pit, causing Gabby to step back a few paces. He glared at her, growling, " I don't expect perfection, GABS! But, I do expect respect! That's why you did what you did in Carmel. YOU didn't respect either me or Seth that day! You thought you could just go about and do what you wanted to do and we could just go and ...jump in a lake!"   
  
" That's NOT true and you know it! I do respect you! " Gabby yelled back, almost crying. But she knew in that instant she really hadn't respected them. Not in the way that Devon implied. It wasn't that she didn't like them or appreciate them. Quite the contrary. But Devon and Seth's authority over her was what she rebelled against when she went to the karaoke club, despite their warnings.   
  
Devon was getting really mad by this time. He was already seething. The fact that he had been asked by his father and uncles to be one of Gabby's senseis gave him a sense of pride! Considering their initial response to his failure in keeping Gabby safe and out of trouble in Carmel, it was much appreciated by him! Now, she had the audacity to raise her voice to him and it only made him angrier! She needed to be put in her place and he decided that moment was as good a time as any. He was pretty sure he could justify with his father kicking Gabby's butt clear across the yard simply based on that! 


	18. Lessons in Respect

Gabby instinctively saw an immediate change in Devon's posture and expression. She remembered Don's behavior at the garage when he started to go on the 'hunt'. She sucked in her breath out of panic, her eyes going wide as she realized that Devon was evidently not above beating up on her. Raph was right and in that moment, Gabby wanted to run back to the house. But, she didn't have time. Devon was much younger than Don and the others and probably faster because of it. She went through the training DVD's in her mind, trying to find a defensive maneuver among all the images she replayed. She found one and waited for Devon to make his move.  
  
He saw her eyes dilate; watching for his move. He observed her intently to see what direction she would go in. The eyes and the face were like an open book to him! He saw her eyes flick slightly to her left...and he leaped in that direction.   
  
Gabby moved swiftly to her right as soon as she saw Devon twitch in the opposite direction. She had deliberately faked him out! She yipped in amusement as she realized she had out maneuvered him.  
  
Devon was surprised and irritated by Gabby's effective move! He landed quickly where he believed she should have been, but she was over where he had started his attack!   
  
"How'd she do that? Did Uncle Don give her pointers while in New York?" He asked himself silently.   
  
This only made Devon's anger more intense. How dare this novice think she can out-move him! He leaped at her this time without giving her a chance to study his next move!  
  
Gabby yelped and leaped over him as he came crashing at her. Descending clean and untouched to the ground, Gabby turned quickly, only to find Devon had bounced back in her direction faster than she had thought possible. She felt the impact of his charging body against hers. He grabbed her, his arms encircling around her shoulders. They rolled, she screamed, she pushed up and away from him with her left foot, but he grabbed her right arm. Gabby felt the strength in his hands as he clamped down on it. Her right foot was starting to hurt more from using it too much and she was having a hard time standing. But, in one swift motion, Gabby leaped up and kicked Devon in the midsection with her good foot. The impact sent him spiraling backwards. But because he still had a firm hold of her arm, she went with him. As a result, she gave a surprised cry!   
  
They both rolled onto a grassy area in front of the fire pit. Devon was truly enraged, primarily because he was so surprised by Gabby's quick reaction and deflections.   
  
"You are truly going to be sorry now, SIS!" he growled.   
  
Devon quickly jumped up, taking her with him. He then turned her quickly around, putting her right arm to her back, then swiftly grabbing the other one and doing likewise. She cried out in pain and surprise.   
  
Devon had done it all so fast; Gabby didn't have enough time to counter-move him. But, then, composing herself, she swung her left leg back and tried to sweep Devon's out from under him. He was ready for her! Using his tail, he swept her feet out from under her and landed her face down in the grass in a split second. Holding her down with her arms still behind her, he hissed in her ear, "NOW, you will respect me! NO more talking back, no more sass - got it?"  
  
Gabby remembered too well Don doing just about the same thing in the gym. That was Don. This was Devon - a much younger person. She was equally as mad, though she hurt and was not at all sure she could extricate herself from his grasp. "GOT IT!" He repeated, yelling at her.   
  
About this time, Raph came walking around the corner and saw Devon on top of Gabby's back. He stopped short since Devon wasn't doing anything but holding her down. He initially wanted to intervene, but knowing that Devon was going to be working with her in just a few weeks, the last thing Raph wanted to do was to supplant his son's authority over her. Plus, Raph had warned Gabby earlier about his son. Seeing her face down on the grass with Devon onto of her, he figured that she had said something that set him off.   
  
The others had heard the commotion, but decided that whatever was going on, it wasn't life threatening, so they let Raph do the honors! Don had to reassure the professor, though. " She's fine, just let them settle it!"   
  
Walking calmly over to the two, Raph asked, " So, you two having a nice conversation?"   
  
"Get 'm off 'f me!!" Gabby yelled, spitting grass out of her mouth.  
  
"Depends. Why'd he go after you?" Raph asked, smirking.  
  
" He's CRAZY!" she yelled again, her temper now coming to the fore. Her arms hurt and she didn't particularly like him on her back. Devon was heavy! Plus, her legs ached where his tail had connected.  
  
" Maybe - like his old man!" Raph said with a laugh. He bent down on his hands and knees and calmly looked into her face as she turned towards him, " You sass'n at him, Gabby? Devon was already mad and I told you that! What'd you say to piss him off?"  
  
Devon was still seething, but he saw that his dad was not interfering. He needed to have some leverage over her when it was his turn to train her and his father's support at the moment was appreciated.   
  
" Respect is a two way street, Gabs!" Devon said, the rage dissipating as he realized that his father was not going to intervene. " You respect me, I respect you - that's how it works in this Clan! Got it!"  
  
" I didn't say anything that wasn't already the truth!" she declared, then yelped some more when Devon tightened his grip on her. " Stop it! You're hurting me!"   
  
Devon squeezed a little more and said, " Obviously not enough because you still have an attitude!"   
  
" What do you want me to do, DEVON? Grovel at your feet?" Gabby hissed back. She felt completely overwhelmed and felt a familiar lump settling in her throat. But, blast it, she wasn't going to cry, not here and certainly not now! In contrast, she only became angrier!  
  
Raph had a hard time not laughing. He heard himself in her complaint and his son's retorts. He sat back on his knees and just observed.  
  
Devon replied, " No, I don't. But whatever I say to you, better consider your reply carefully."  
  
" I tried. I was trying to be understanding, okay? That's all. But you interrupted me!" she complained.  
  
" All you had to do was stand there and be silent. One rule that you will learn very quickly in that training room - the student is silent! The sensei is the only one allowed to talk and the only one to give you permission to!" and he released her, getting off of Gabby's back and then standing up next to his father.   
  
Gabby couldn't get away from him fast enough. She leaped up as best she could, considering her bum foot, and - rubbing the ache out of her arms - she ran over to the other side of the fire pit. Glaring at Devon and Raphael, but also somewhat cowed, she stood there...silent! She felt her entire weekend tanking in that moment. All the good things that had happened, gone, caput! Gabby was getting to the point where she didn't want anything good to happen anymore. Trouble always seemed to follow!   
  
Raph left the two out there by themselves. He had said something to Devon before he left. Devon nodded and then just stared at Gabby. She, however, sat down. No way was she going back into the house until enough time had elapsed and people involved themselves in other activities. As soon as she was able to, she was going to go to her room and stay there for the remainder of the evening. She was embarrassed - especially for the professor! How could she let something so simple as trying to talk to Devon work itself into the frenzy it had become? No matter how she saw it, Devon was right. All she had to do was to just be quiet after his first retort to her. Simple. But, Gabby hated being quiet and even more so, she disliked being talked to the way Devon had with her!  
  
He stayed outside with her on the opposite side of the fire pit from where she sat. Gabby wished he would just go back in the house. She wanted to tell him to, but she knew if she did that, he would be after her again for insubordination! Devon had certainly made his point clear with her on that!  
  
The professor came out around six with Don. Gabby saw him and wanted to go over to him, but when she looked back at Devon, he shook his head at her. Gabby was not amused. He was not training her tomorrow, Leo was. Did he think that just because he was able to pin her down that he could tell her what to do. She stood up and Devon's posture changed in that instant. She recognized it immediately. What did Raph tell him to do, make her stay there? Gabby looked back over towards the professor, who was now just passing her as he made his way to the guesthouse with Don's help. She looked imploringly at Don, who gave her a serious expression that matched Devon's - he shook his head 'no', too!   
  
The professor did not look back at her and that hurt more than anything. Gabby's emotions were starting to get the better of her and she felt her eyes well up. But, she pushed the tears back and was determined not to be intimidated. She wanted so much to spend the last few hours of the evening with the professor. What was going on? She was never told that anyone in this family could just up the time on her training. Gabby was quite frustrated.   
  
It was getting dark and it was getting cooler. Gabby shivered a bit, but noticed that Devon still hadn't moved from his spot. What was he doing? Waiting her out? Was he going to follow her in like a herding sheepdog? Or, was this a test of wills? If she caved and decided to call it quits, then he would have won a psychological battle over her. But, she wasn't trying to battle him. She just wanted some time to regroup her thoughts and her resolve. It was all very confusing to Gabby!  
  
Don came back out of the cottage after making sure the professor was comfortable. Gabby ignored him. She was starting to get mad at him, too, for not interfering and 'rescuing' her from her crazy brother! The time in New York had helped to bond Gabriella with her uncle. But, the way he looked at her when taking the professor to the guesthouse a while ago defeated all of that!   
  
Don walked over to his niece and stood by her, saying, " I don't know the particulars, but from what Raph told me, you ticked Devon off. That's a bad thing to do, all things considered! I would tread very carefully, Gabriella." and he left before Gabby could ask him what Devon was planning.  
  
Don's parting words caused her anxiety to soar!   
  
The sun had set hours ago and Gabby was now getting tired. She was past shivering and wanted desperately to call it quits. But, her stubbornness and pride would not let her. She had sat back down shortly after Don had spoken to her. Devon kept standing, though. Finally, Gabby asked Devon, "Why are you standing out here with me? " No answer. Devon just stared. "If you're not going to answer me, why not just let me go?" Gabby tried very hard not to sound sarcastic, fearing another rumble with her brother. Still, he said nothing. "Well, if you're not going to say anything, I'll be going, then!" She stood up. Gabby decided she did not want to go back into the house, but instead started for the guest cottage. No sooner had she taken two steps than Devon was there blocking her path.   
  
"If you go anywhere, it will be the big house, Gabby!" he said quietly.  
  
" And why is that?" she asked, still trying to keep her sarcasm at bay and a little unnerved by how fast he moved to intercept her.  
  
" Because I said so!" her brother replied softly.  
  
" Maybe in four weeks you can tell me..." but she no sooner had the words out and she knew they were the wrong ones! He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down. Landing on top of her and straddling her, he pinned her arms down to her sides. It all happened in a flash. The wind had been knocked out of her and she started gasping.   
  
"Just breath normally; you'll be fine!" Devon instructed. She didn't think air would ever get back into her lungs again, but, finally, Gabby's breath did come back. Yet it was a scary couple of seconds for her.   
  
" Why are you doing this, Devon? I know you're mad at me, but..." she complained. Gabby could feel the tears starting to well up. If she could just turn off her emotions she'd be able to handle things better.  
  
" Because I'm pissed! I get detention and grounded for the duration of your training. For cry'n out loud, I'm 23! D'ya know how embarrassing it is to get kicked around for screwing up? And Seth? He gets sent back to Japan! But you - you get to fly off to New York! I got my butt kicked every day since you left and you go to a concert! Yes, I'm pissed! You bet I am! " He seethed.  
  
" So this had nothing to do with my training, then? You just wanted revenge. What kind of ninja does that make you, huh?" Gabby asked intently, figuring she was already flat on her back, what more could he do to her.   
  
Devon was quietly weighing his options as to what he more could do to her. But, Gabby had made a valid point. At first, her attitude was what had him going after her. There wasn't any way he was going to allow her to be insubordinate towards him, no matter how far down the road his training of her would start. Even Raph had told him not to budge but to stick it out and drive the point home. But, as the evening wore on and especially when the professor came out to go to the guesthouse, he started to realize that he was just upset that she had been treated better.   
  
Earlier, Don had supported his nephew's actions if only to reinforce his authority over Gabriella. Devon appreciated that from his uncle! But, it was still a sore spot that her actions caused him to be reprimanded and Seth to be banished! If there was one thing that was definitely going to happen, he thought, was that Gabby was going to get out of basic training as fast as he could push her. The faster she completed the basics, the faster his life would get back on track. Devon then stepped off of her and helped her up. " I think you've pretty much understood the point of what insubordination is!" Devon said. " You may return to the house - but NOT the cottage!"  
  
Walking back to the main house, Gabby still wasn't sure what it was she did to set him off initially, other than maybe identify that he was still angry with her. She truly did want to talk to him about that day, but it was gradually dawning on her that it was a moot point. Nothing she could say would erase that event; it was a done deal and everyone seemed to be paying the price for her foolishness. Gabby was especially disappointed that, for now, her friendship with Devon had changed. She could no longer see him as a brother. Though he was younger than she was, according to Clan law he had authority over her. Gabby was not looking forward to the week when Devon would train her!  
  
Gabby had been too worked up to just go to sleep. There was just too much stuff to sort out with Devon and how he had treated her earlier. Once in her room, she fell onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow, sobbing for a good long time. It felt good to cry. The stress of the attack in New York, coupled with seeing her old home for probably the last time, then Devon's attitude towards her and eventual rebuttal, took its toll. After a while, she dried her eyes and went to the bathroom to blow her nose. After washing her hands, she went back into her room and over to the bedroom window. Standing there, she looked out at the backyard. It was about ten in the evening and the floodlights were on full. She noticed that Raph and Devon were out by the pool, talking.   
  
Devon had his head down while Raph appeared to be instructing him. At least, it looked that way to Gabby. The father and son seemed to be doing better at getting along, it seemed. Gabby wondered if it was because of her, not that she did anything to bring them together. But, Devon's anger towards her might have found a sympathetic ear with Raph.   
  
Devon nodded a few times, as if accepting Raph's words. Then, Raph put his arm around his son and patted his back. But, as Gabby watched, she saw Raph slowly turn his head around towards her window! Her eyes flew open wide, realizing that he was looking right at her! She backed away as if she had been caught doing something wrong. There was no possible way for him to know she was there looking at him! How could he have known that! He had looked right at her, though, and it gave Gabby the willies. " My own father, giving me the creeps!" she choked to herself. She started to shake as a result.  
  
The effect made her very insecure. Gabby hugged herself and wandered around her room. She finally stumbled into the walk-in closet and closed the door behind her. She huddled in a heap in the farthest corner, hunched over her knees, grabbing them in a firm embrace. She started to cry again, singing softly to herself for comfort, missing the professor and missing her old life once again. She sang songs from the concert from the night before and songs she hadn't sung in years. Then, Gabby sang some Christmas songs and ones she had made up long ago. She cried through some of them, the memories they generated! At that moment, she didn't care about her origins or that Shredder person or anything having to do with why she was brought into the world. Gabby had been so pumped to meet the next day with courage and resolution. Now, all she wanted to do was to crawl up into an attic somewhere and hide. If it weren't for the professor living here now, she would find someway to get off Mike's property. For all that it was worth, Gabby felt like she had just arrived for the first time! 


	19. Yes, Sensei!

Gabby awoke to hearing voices in her room. She was still in the closet and appeared to be under a pile of her blouses and pants! Once she allowed the cobwebs of sleep to dissipate, she realized she must have pulled some of her clothes off their hangers to cover her self up. Back in Connecticut, whenever she was too mad or upset to come out, she would often stay in her closet until morning. How silly it now seemed, she thought to herself.   
  
But, she heard the voices in her room again, bringing her back to the present time.   
  
She first heard Raph. He seemed to be talking to someone. Then, that someone replied back and, though she couldn't discern what he said, she new it was Leo. LEO?   
  
" Oh no", she said to herself in panic, " what time is it?" Gabby sat up quickly. But, then she remembered what the doctor in New York had advised. He told Don that she shouldn't be on her injured foot too much for the first week. Don even said to Gabby that it would delay her training. Still, the fact that her father and uncle were in her room told her that she was in trouble.  
  
The closet door was closed. Would either of them think to see if she was in there? It was obvious they were wondering where she was; otherwise why would they be in her room?   
  
Gabby could hear confusion in Leo's voice. He was wondering out loud where she could have gone. Raph said something in reply, but his voice was too soft for her to make out the words. Then, the closet door handle started to turn! Gabby panicked, not wanting to be accused of hiding, but wanting to hide just the same! She decided to feign being asleep! Lying back down swiftly, Gabby slowed her breathing and piled the clothes a bit more onto her. Then, just as the door opened, she shut her eyes.  
  
" There, thought so! Hey, Gabby - know what time it is?" Raph inquired. No response. "Hmmm....asleep, eh?" He sniggered a little.  
  
Gabby could sense that he was walking over to her. He nudged her with his foot; she stirred, "Wha...?" and looked up at her father. " What time 's it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. She sniffed, as if trying to clear her sinuses, too. Her eyes went wide, " OH! What time IS it?" and jumped up to a stand, the clothes that were piled on top of her falling off to the floor.   
  
Raph smiled, "Only seven! You're late for training by one hour!" He smirked and then walked out, revealing Leo, who was standing just outside the closet door.   
  
"But I thought I wasn't suppose to start until later on in the week because of my foot?" she asked. She was hoping that Leo was more interested in the physical aspects of her training.  
  
" Yes, that is correct! However, there are things you can learn that do not require jumping around!" Leo explained impatiently. He then threw a doji uniform at her and told her to make it quick and then left. He did not look one bit happy with her!   
  
Gabby remembered what Don had said when they were heading back to the Penthouse after her visit to the hospital emergency room. Martial arts and learning ninjitsu were more than doing physical stunts. A lot of it was knowledge and mental discipline. She groaned inwardly when she realized that Leo was probably going to be training her on those two points. His obvious displeasure with her just a moment ago did nothing to encourage Gabby to look forward to it!   
  
However, she felt some relief that her false pretense to be sleeping went unnoticed. Bad enough she had training anyway and that she was late. But to be found awake in the closet would have been impossible to explain to them that she hadn't been trying to hide!   
  
Then, the memory of the previous night came back to her. She cringed. Gabby felt that familiar knot of apprehension start growing again in the pit of her stomach. Would Devon be downstairs? She really did not want to cross paths with him just yet. Actually, all she really wanted to do was to stay in her closet for the remainder of her life! At least until the professor was better and they could return to Connecticut!   
  
But, Gabby suddenly thought of Seth. If she did go back home with her father, she would be leaving behind her love for Leo's son. In that moment, she felt as if she were between a rock and a hard place. She decided to follow through with what they expected of her. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she feared.  
  
The dogi was loose fitting and that was fine, as far as she was concerned. Gabby freshened up in the bathroom, putting her hair up and out of her face. She decided not to wear any make-up, believing that maybe Leo would disapprove of that, as well. Then she made her way down the stairs, favoring her right foot a little, though it did seem better.   
  
Devon was out on the patio, getting ready for a swim. He turned towards the house as Gabriella stepped onto the foyer floor inside. They locked eyes momentarily, but Gabby quickly turned away. She trembled a little from the look he had given her, but she forced herself to dismiss it. There wasn't time to evaluate Devon's mood. She was more concerned about Leo's. Grabbing a banana from the kitchen, she made sure she had it eaten and the peel tossed into the trash before heading down the stairwell. Halfway down the steps, it hit her. There was a penalty for her being late. Would Leo actually implement it on her first day?   
  
  
  
When Gabby stepped off the last step of the stairs, she saw that he was standing in the middle of the gym, waiting! His expression was expectant and just a little annoyed. She hesitated, a bit intimidated by such an obvious sign of his displeasure towards her. But when he narrowed his eyes sternly, she quickly approached him. The last thing she wanted to do was to rile him the way she had Don and her brother!   
  
The first thing Leo taught her was that before and after each training session, she was to bow before him out of respect. He followed suit with a slight bow of his own, but not as deep as he had instructed her. "This sets up the sensei/student relationship and I will not tolerate you forgetting it! " he told Gabby. "Remember that!"   
  
She caught the look of warning in his eyes and realized that this was important to him. She committed his instruction to memory.   
  
Then, the next lesson caught her by complete surprise!   
  
Gabby couldn't believe what Leo was instructing her to do. With a toothbrush, no less, she had to clean and scrub the entire gymnasium floor! The room was huge! But, remembering what Devon had told her the previous night, Gabby bit her tongue and was silent.   
  
Leo half expected a verbal complaint from her, but was pleased when she didn't. However, he remained stoic and serious.   
  
Gabby started to reach for the implements that Leo was holding, but he pulled them back and out of her reach. He then told her, " You will always address me as Sensei, Gabriella. When you are complying with what I have asked of you, whether to answer a question or to perform a task, you are to acknowledge that obedience with either 'Yes, Sensei or 'No, Sensei'. To neglect this form of response is to show disrespect for me!"   
  
Gabby gulped and softly repeated the phrase that Leo wanted to here, "Yes – Sensei'."  
  
He then handed her the pail and brush, smiling just a little to let her know he had approved.  
  
Gabriella felt manipulated. Inwardly, she seethed; only because it had always been the way she had responded when the professor managed to get her to do things against her will. But, here with Leo, she knew that any complaint would have been met with an immediate rebuttal. Gabby did not want to find out the hard way with how severe her uncle could be with such matters! She held back her resentment, despite feeling angry and subjugated.   
  
It was not lost on Leo that his niece did not enjoy being so cowed. He saw a brief flash of resentment in her eyes, reminding him for a moment of Raphael. Yet, Gabby managed to take control of it before letting it control her. He could have challenged her on it, but Leo decided that if she could choose to not react in the wrong way, then his letting it go was it's own reward.   
  
Gabby made for the far side of the room with pail and brush in hand. She knew enough about not painting oneself into a corner. However, Leo called her back and told her she would start at the opposite end - where the exit was! He instructed her that the floor had to be clean according to his expectations. If there were just a speck of dirt, she would have to do it all over again!   
  
Gabby just looked at him, not offensively, but with an expression of disbelief. Still, she decided that if that's the worse he would do to her today she'd take it. She gave him the "Yes, Sensei" response as he had prescribed earlier.  
  
As he was leaving to go up to the family room, Leo advised her, barely holding back a snigger, " And, the next time you want to pretend being asleep, make sure you don't disturb the clothes hanging above your head! " and then he trudged up the stairs.   
  
Gabby squeezed her eyes shut, mortified that she hadn't thought of that.   
  
Sighing, she threw herself into scrubbing the floor, wondering if the toothbrush would even hold out long enough. Probably longer than she would, Gabby surmised!   
  
An hour later, Leo came back down to the gym. His student was nearly done. She was in the far corner on her hands and knees, scrubbing away. He stood there and stared. " You've done all of this already? " he asked.   
  
She looked up suddenly, startled to see him. However, she didn't reply right away nor did she stand up. She wasn't sure if he wanted an answer or if it was just a rhetorical question. Gabby stopped what she was doing and waited.   
  
" I asked you a question!" Leo stated intently.   
  
"Oh, sorry. Wasn't sure if I was allowed to...." Gabby started to say, but Leo cut her off.  
  
" A simple 'Yes Sensei' or 'No Sensei' will do!" he advised.  
  
" Ah, yes." she replied softly. Then, quickly, "Sensei!" Leo held back a smirk at her quick correction.  
  
" Hmmm..... well, then when you're done, you can take a break!" Leo waited, watching her.   
  
Gabby wondered why he would just stand there off the gym floor with his arms folded across his plastron. He watched her watch him. She looked at the floor and even though there was just a little bit left to do, she was stuck. So, realizing that she couldn't finish the rest of the floor without stepping on the area that was wet, she waited. Once it was dry, she would resume cleaning.  
  
"What's the problem, Gabby? Why aren't you finishing the floor?" Leo asked.  
  
Gabby answered, " I'm waiting for the floor around me to dry so I can scrub what I'm kneeling on … Sensei."  
  
" That may take a while." he stated.  
  
Gabby nodded her head, saying, "I can wait."  
  
" I can't." Leo shot back.  
  
" But, Sensei, the floor is wet around me. I can't walk on it until it's dry." she was starting to get annoyed.  
  
" You need to finish the rest of it, though. " Leo instructed softly.  
  
" When the area around me is dry, SENSEI, then I can!" Gabby insisted irritably. She was tired and sore. She remembered Leo stating that the floor had to be clean and that was how it was going to be! She had even taken her shoes off to make sure that it would stay that way.  
  
He glared at her for mouthing off and started across the floor towards her!   
  
Gabby went wide-eyed and tried to stand up - but she couldn't. She had been in a kneeling position for so long, her back had gone out. "OW!" she cried. " Hey, stop, I can't move - ah...ah...OW...!" she moaned, falling over onto her side. She saw her uncle advance upon her and all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut against the punishment that was to come.   
  
However, Leo noticed right away that Gabby was in pain. He rushed over and felt her back. "Did you ever stand up at all and stretch?" he asked in surprise.  
  
" No. I wanted to get t'done" was all she could say. Gabby braced herself for whatever Leo had planned on doing to her.   
  
But, all he did was kneel down next to her. She heard him say, " Gabby, you can't be bent over for that long." He then felt her back and asked where it hurt.  
  
"Where doesn't it hurt!" was all she could mutter.  
  
"Stay here!" he instructed and ran back to the staircase.  
  
"As if I could do anything else!" Gabby groaned.  
  
A while later, Leo brought down a mug and some of his tea in a pot. He propped Gabby's head up to allow her to drink, but she refused.  
  
"Drink it!" Leo commanded sharply.  
  
"It'll put me to sleep!" Gabby complained. " Already had enough as it is!"   
  
" No, this tea won't do that. It's different! Now, DRINK!" he said earnestly.  
  
Gabby drank and then once that cup was done, Leo filled it again and made her drink the second cup. Finally, after the third cup, she waved off any more. " I'll be floating out of here unless you stop giving me that tea!" she complained.  
  
" Now, rest! It'll take a moment or two. " Leo said. He stayed with her and while he waited, he closed his eyes and meditated.   
  
Gabby watched him. She remembered Don doing as much, the shallow breathing, the closed eyes, being fully aware of everything around him. No doubt, Leo was, too! Why did they do that? She let it go and just lay there on the cool floor. The coolness certainly wasn't going to help. What she needed was heat and lots of it! She was just dozing off, convinced that Leo did indeed give her that sleeping tea, when intense heat hit her back. " OH WOW!! What is that?" She nearly sat straight up. Leo had his hands on her back and was pressing hard. The heat from his hands was almost amazing. "How are you doing that?" she asked, startled.  
  
" Just remain still." Leo instructed as he took one of his hands to steady her.  
  
"But, it's HOT!" and Gabby tried to pull away.   
  
Leo grabbed her shoulders and sat her back down, saying severely, " Be still, Gabby. Unless you want to have this sore back for a few more days!"  
  
She remained still; although it was difficult with the discomfort of whatever Leo was using for heat. Finally, after about ten minutes, the muscles in Gabby's back loosened up and she didn't have the pain anymore. She could actually move her back quite a bit and, with Leo assisting her, was able to stand up.   
  
"What did you use?" she asked as she turned around to face him. He had a funny expression on his face and then he shrugged. All he had with him was the mug and the nearly empty teapot. Gabby narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Leo then told her to finish the rest of the floor and proceeded to walk back to the other end of the room.   
  
Because the memory of her back going out was still fresh in her mind, she squatted down carefully. With her back straight she did her best to scrub the remaining floor that hadn't been washed yet. She did not want to bend over, afraid that she would have a reoccurrence with her back. Once she was finished, she noticed the rest of the floor had dried.   
  
Walking back over to where Leo was, she put the pail and the toothbrush down. Leo looked at the floor and then told her she had to do it all over again.  
  
"WHAT?" Gabby exclaimed, but she knew that was not the right response. "Sorry, Sensei." she apologized softly.  
  
Leo glared at her and restated his command, " DO the floor over again, Gabriella!"   
  
She asked quietly, "But, Sensei, I just did it and my back went out because of it!"  
  
" Your back is not that bad and there are dirt marks on the floor!" he answered, clearly irritated that she would question him.  
  
"Where?" and she turned around, wondering what marks he was talking about.   
  
In one swift moment, Leo had her on the floor, her face up-close and personal with one of his footprints that he had made when he walked on the wet floor. "Because of that!" he explained softly.  
  
Gabby thought of telling him to clean up his own footprints, but she thought better of it and nodded.   
  
Bringing her up onto her feet in one swift motion, Leo instructed her to start at the other end so she would finish near the exit. " And this time, take a standing break every ten minutes!" and then he left.   
  
Gabby was surprised her back stood up to Leo banging her around. Still, she worked angrily. She thought it hugely unfair that she had to clean up his mess. She had, after all, put her back out doing the entire floor herself the first time. What's with cleaning the floor, anyway? What did that have to do with learning martial arts? What's with this guy? In her opinion, her uncle was absolutely nuts! Must have lost some of his marbles up in the mountains of Nepal, that's for certain, she mussed to herself! Gabby was fuming and as she let her emotions vent, she worked harder. She did take a break now and then, standing and stretching so as not to put her back out like before. But, she wanted that gymnasium floor done! She had no intentions of spending the entire day cleaning a floor that was going to get dirty anyway!  
  
An hour later, Leo came back down to check on her progress, but found, to his amazement, that she was resting on the bottom step of the staircase. " Done already?" he asked suspiciously as he walked pass her. He went over to the floor. It was dry. But, the way he was looking at it, Gabby had a sickening feeling. What was he looking for? Excuses to have her do it again? She was tired; the angry energy she expended more exhausting that when she did the floor the first time.   
  
Leo nodded his head in what appeared to be an approving gesture. " Good job!"  
  
She felt relief. Finally, she did something that merited his approval. However, what she heard him say next nearly caused her to faint.  
  
" Do it again!" and he smiled, taking the stairs and leaving her with the toothbrush, the bucket, the floor, and the resignation that she was indeed going to be cleaning the floor the entire day!   
  
Gabby ate her lunch in the gym, by herself, with the thrice-cleaned floor. Rahab had brought her a sandwich, some fruit, chips, and a bottle of water earlier. She said she wasn't allowed to visit with her. So Gabby thanked her and then Rahab left to go back upstairs.   
  
Gabby ate numbly, tired and sore, her frustration and emotions spent, wondering if Leo's intention was to break her down. She went over the morning events - or event, as it were - of her 'training'. About halfway through her third cleaning, it had occurred to her then that Leo was just getting her to obey. It finally made sense. "What a waste of time to clean a floor that many times unless a point was trying to be made" she lamented to herself, " But, if that's the way it is, then I can certainly put up with that compared to what Devon did last night!"   
  
From that moment, her perspective on life with her new family slowly started to change. However she wasn't sure if cleaning the floor multiple times would be the worse it could get. She had experienced several attitude changes over the course of one week, only to have something hit her broadside, bringing her back to square one again. When would it finally become permanent, she asked herself silently. She was smart enough to know that her father and uncles weren't going to change; that was certain! She could only sigh in frustration.  
  
Certainly, Gabby knew herself well and more than that, the five 'senseis' upstairs had conferred together to determine her future training. Probably they had talked with the professor as well! She had observed that nothing seemed to be done in this family without a well-orchestrated plan! The four turtles worked efficiently together and probably had done so for their entire life. Gabby realized then that to attempt to best them in cunning and perseverance was like trying bail out the Titanic with a spoon. It just wasn't going to happen!  
  
As Gabby ate, she evaluated Leo from that morning. He was certainly insistent on obedience. But, he was definitely concerned when she was in pain after her back went out. It was a welcomed bit of knowledge. He had compassion - and some ability to produce heat through his hands! That was weird, but maybe he learned something mystical up there in the mountains of Nepal!   
  
However, Leo also seemed to delight in torturing her! The task of cleaning the floor repeatedly was evidence of that! Again, the idea that he was training her to be obedient seemed the most likely reason for it. Figuring things out when not emotionally involved was one of Gabby's strong suits. She was currently empty of all emotion for the moment, her exhaustion taking up the slack. Yet, when she was emotionally involved, her mind would get all cluttered! It was a major irritant to her and one of the reasons she would find herself in the attic when she lived back in Connecticut. The solitude allowed her to regroup her thoughts. Here, though, there wasn't an attic available for such things. But, being alone in the gym did seem to help in that endeavor.   
  
Gabby had been finished with her lunch for a while, walking along the side of the gym - where she didn't have to clean - looking at the equipment box. There was little else to do until Leo returned. Gabby hadn't had a chance to look at what was stored there. They still made her shudder, especially the three-pronged fork. It looked hideous to Gabby!   
  
As she scanned the rest of the box, she noticed that the redwood staff she found in the forest was there in the box with all the others! She was mildly amused that Don would put it among the more sophisticated items. Shaking her head, she turned to go sit back down on the step - and saw that Leo was there already. "Oh." she said, startled. "Sorry, Sensei. Maybe I should have just stayed put, huh?" she stated, not knowing what to say.   
  
Leo walked over and asked her, "Do you know what these are called?" as he swept his arm through the air to indicate the entire box. He watched her visually scan the collection of weaponry, his hands clutched together in front of him at his midsection.  
  
Gabby looked at the equipment display box and shook her head, "No, Sensei, not really. Well, the nunchuks, but Mike told me about them."  
  
" Explain." Leo asked.  
  
" Um... well, he ...basically demonstrated what they can do." Gabby answered. She was getting a little uncomfortable as she thought about what happened that day.  
  
" How?" her uncle asked, a slight smile barely noticeable on his face. He watched her intently, his eyes narrowing as he observed her reaction to his question.   
  
Gabby saw it and wondered why he would be so amused. "He killed a mountain lion with it!" she replied simply. Gabby tried not to look at him or to blush. She was genuinely getting very uncomfortable at his one-word questions.  
  
Leo saw her react and then asked, " Why?"  
  
Gabby was slightly amused that Leo wanted her to do most of the talking. She was pretty sure he knew the answer, but - again - it was more than likely an exercise in obedience ...and honesty.  
  
" Basically, it was stalking me. I had decided to explore the woods the first morning I was here and spent more time there than I should have. I rarely have had the opportunity to run and do things like that back in Connecticut and the forest looked inviting. I didn't realize the dangers there. Mike and Don were looking for me and then..."  
  
Leo interrupted her, almost scolding her, " They didn't know you were out there?" His expression told Gabby he seemed displeased with that fact.   
  
Gabby sheepishly replied, " No, Sensei, not really."   
  
" Why?" again, a one word question from the turtle. He had one of his eyes cocked open a bit more than the other, as if evaluating her response.  
  
" Because I chose not to tell them!" Gabby paused after her answer. She noted the look of displeasure on Leo's face. Gaining courage in telling him the truth, she continued hastily, " I had been raised my entire life by a human! And, as I told your son, this...household, this family was just too different for me! I was afraid and felt 'surrounded'. The woods sounded like a nice place for solitude!" Gabby wondered what Leo would think about that.   
  
" I see." he said slowly. He studied her, making Gabby feel even more uncomfortable than before.   
  
It was almost a judgmental look that he gave her, as if she had offended him deeply. Gabby inwardly regretted the energy that she had placed upon her words, but it was how she felt and Leo wanted the truth, so...   
  
He then asked her, " How do you feel, now?" He had one finger on his chin, as if in thought, his eyes piercing hers.  
  
She was a bit troubled, not wanting to further Leo's obvious displeasure with her. But, Gabby decided to go for broke. He wanted honesty and that was what he was going to get. If he had a problem with how she felt towards them, then that was his problem! She began, " I went from one environment that I had lived in for twenty-five years to one that was, for all practical purposes, alien and strange - all in a single day. I've since been harassed, told what to do, yelled at, beaten up, chased, cornered and all by people who claim to be my family and all within less than a week! I've learned some things about me that only a nightmare could produce! And now I'm expected to understand this Clan idea in short order that have taken these same people their entire lives to master!" Gabby paused for breath and then asked Leo, "How do you think I should feel - Sensei?" Her voice had an intensity that spilled out in frustration.  
  
Leo's eyes told her she had impressed him. He nodded his head and replied, " I think you would feel - overwhelmed!"   
  
Gabby sighed. She was finally being understood. She actually felt a relief of sorts.   
  
" But, that doesn't mean we are going to indulge you! You have a lot of lost time to make up and we are adamant that you will do this! Regardless of how long it will take! As you said, you have learned things about yourself that would be the stuff of nightmares! I know about nightmares, my dear Gabby! So, I understand where you are coming from. However, these same nightmares could become a reality if you are not trained in the ways of my Clan! That is something we just cannot let happen. You are too important to us! " And Leo smiled; one showing deep wisdom and determination. Gabby realized, then, that she was indeed spooning out a sinking ship by not cooperating.   
  
Then, Leo changed the topic back to the equipment box.   
  
Leo began an object lesson with each weapon. He took out one of the simpler swords and told her it was called a katana sword. It had a blade that was nearly three feet long and a hilt that allowed for an easy, firm grip. He stepped back from her to work it. His movements were fluid and precise, showing strength and skill that impressed Gabby a lot! The tool seemed to be apart of him as he moved it up and over, then around as he turned swiftly. Finally, he finished and replaced the sword in its holder. He momentarily saw his niece's wide-eyed expression and commented, "The katana is my choice of weapon, by the way. Much like the nunchucks is Michelangelo's."  
  
"I could tell!" and Gabby smiled a little.   
  
Then, he went to another that was more ornate. "This is a ceremonial sword called a gitou. It's used in formal ceremonies and promotions."   
  
Leo went on through the display, showing Gabby the nunchucks and explaining their use. Then, he picked up the three-pronged fork weapon and told her that it was called a Sais. He saw Gabby recoil just a bit. He asked for her to hold it. She initially refused, but he reached out and took her hand anyway, making her take the weapon.   
  
" I don't like this one, sorry, Sensei!" she apologized, trying to give it back. He refused it, forcing her to hold it.  
  
"Actually, Gabby, you don't like any of them! " Leo stated, looking at her hard.   
  
She nodded, lowering her eyes, saying, " That's correct, Sensei. I don't!"  
  
"Why?" Leo asked. This time, his expression was unreadable!   
  
Gabby looked up at him with a subtle fear in her eyes. She was able to read his moods with the other questions, but now he was like a blank slate to her! She replied cautiously," Violence seems like an overstated response when discourse would prove to be more - civilized." She swallowed, remembering someone else who had ventured along that same subject with her.  
  
Leo studied her. He recognized her intelligence, but he was also aware of how sheltered she had been. Finally, he imparted to her, " In a controlled environment where every waking moment is prescribed, planned out, and executed and you can sleep at night without worry, then - yes - items of this nature are not necessary." He smiled as he waved his hand again at the weapons. Then, bringing up from behind him, he produced her metal hair pick, saying as he looked at it, "However, for those times when your safety is not certain, when there are those who would threaten your very existence, when you aren't sure if you could sleep at night without worry - then these same articles of violence are a necessity, at the very least a measure of security!" and he handed her the pick. " Don told me how you improvised in New York! He also told me about the strength of your kick when you thought he was the attacker!" Leo paused, then asked, " What words would you have used, then, if Don was not who he was but instead was someone who had a knife - or worse - and wanted to harm you?"  
  
Seth! He had said as much the first night they met, the night Raph had been beaten up. Gabby felt the pangs of longing for him and she fought to control the emotions that it conjured up in that moment. She felt her throat constrict and couldn't answer Leo immediately.   
  
He asked her again, "What words would you use, Gabby?" He noted her inner struggle and waited for her to answer him.  
  
All she could do was shake her head. Leo saw the emotional turmoil she was enduring and it puzzled him. "Did the incident at the garage bother you more than you've let on?" he asked her, somewhat concerned.  
  
Gabby did not want to tell him how much she missed his son. It would have been a moot point and he probably would have talked about a lot of things she just didn't feel like hearing at the moment. She mustered, "No, Sensei. Don talked with me about it already. I'm fine - well, almost, but I don't have nightmares, so.... I guess I'm okay."  
  
"Good!" Leo studied her for a moment. Then, he asked Gabby, "How do you feel about... Seth?"   
  
Gabby did not think that question was quite fair! She was just getting the lump in her throat under control when he asked her the million-dollar question. "How do you feel about Seth?" was probably the worse question to ask her at that moment. All she could do in response was to ask Leo, "Why do you want to know, Sensei?" Gabby cringed; her voice sounded thin and raspy. Just like it did whenever her emotions were ready to spill out.  
  
He answered, " Well, considering how he feels about you.... I can only surmise that you feel the same way!"  
  
" Sensei, how do you know this?" Gabby asked defensively. " And what does that have to do with my training?"  
  
"First," Leo explained, " He's my son! Fathers and sons have a way of sharing things like that! Second, how you feel about him might hamper your training - or help it. Depending on how you apply what you feel!" He looked at her and knew, but he wanted her to tell him, "So, I will ask you again - how do you feel about Seth?"  
  
Gabby was not at all comfortable in answering her uncle. How she felt about his son was between his son and her! But, here she was, down in the gym, being trained by Seth's father. So, she answered simply, " I like him, Sensei!"   
  
Leo smiled, "Really? You just like him? Would that be news to him if I were to tell him that?"  
  
Gabby's eyes narrowed, suspicious and not certain what Leo was getting at. " Sensei, why would you do that?"   
  
" Well," Leo explained," considering that he told me that he loves you, I think as a responsible father I need to let him know that you only like him!"  
  
He was baiting her and she knew it. Still, would he really pass that half-truth on to Seth and treat it as a whole truth. Finally, she replied, "Regardless of how I feel about your son, Sensei, I see no point in going any further with this! No disrespect, but what is between Seth and I should remain that way. If he chooses to impart to you how he feels towards me, that is his choice. However, Sensei, I am not that comfortable at present in sharing with you my innermost feelings - regardless of who they are for!" Gabby would not be baited. Then again, she hoped she was not sounding disrespectful. Don had already implied that Leo would not tolerant that!  
  
Leo studied her some more and then said simply, " You are right! You barely know me; why should you share those feelings." and with that he welcomed her onto the training floor.  
  
" I just cleaned that!" she said, mildly exasperated. Then, remembering, " Sensei."  
  
Leo smiled, " Yes! Three times, in fact! Now, come onto the floor!" he implored.  
  
Gabby still had the Sais in her hand and went to go put it away. She turned to replace it back in the case, but Leo gently took her arm and pulled her onto the floor. " You are going to need that!"   
  
His words were an echo of Don's when she wanted to put the redwood staff down as he angrily took her to the gym just a week ago! Gabby found out the hard way how strong and effective Don was with his Bo! What was Leo going to do with regards to the Sais? Gabby was not at all happy looking at the weapon in her hand and wondering if Leo would grab one as well.   
  
" Now, the Sais happens to be your father's tool! He's quite good at it. We are all masters of everything in that display case, but we all have our favorites. Since you cannot do much jumping around, we will work on this discipline first!" Leo explained. "First, you will need to learn the correct posture in order to execute the proper movement and fluidity."   
  
Over the next few hours, Leo had Gabby work the proper positioning of the Sais. It was almost ballet like in quality with the slow, even motions he instructed her to do. She was getting a little more comfortable with him and tried her best to accommodate the different positions he showed her with the Sais. She still did not like the weapon, but had to admit to herself that it held a beauty of it's own when worked properly. Leo showed her how it was to be done correctly at one point. He moved seamlessly through the different stages of the Sais discipline, explaining that when mastered, it proved to be a formidable weapon of defense - as well as offense!   
  
"I would think, Sensei, just looking at it would be enough to discourage anyone from tangling with you!" Gabby commented sheepishly.  
  
Leo laughed and said, " Yes, Gabby, especially when your father is wielding it!" He studied his niece and was starting to appreciate her wit. However, there was much to discover about her and over the next few days, Leo planned on pushing Gabby until she fought back. Though he would have to discipline her for insubordination, knowing her limits would help him train her to be the best she could become. It would also educate Gabby, as well, since she had been sheltered for far too long a time. Knowing herself and her own limits, as well as strengths, would greatly enhance her training in ninjitsu overall. 


	20. It's Only the Dark Yeah Right!

I wish to thank all of you who have persevered through The Yosutebito Daughter, thus far. I truly appreciate your faithfulness and especially your words of wisdom to help me improve my writing skills. I am not too sure if I can have any more chapters up before Christmas, so this may be the last one until after that time. I wish all of you Happy Holidays and oodles of blessings. ^i^ 's watching over you! - Reinbeauchaser.   
  
Now, on to more training for our hapless heroine! :0)   
  
*******  
  
Because she was over an hour late to her first training, Leo told Gabby that she would be working an additional hour each day until she was out of basic training. "When that will happen will be entirely up to you and how well you cooperate and follow direction!" he told her. He didn't have any intention of being easy on his niece as she was smart enough to have remembered the rule. For every minute late, she was expected to work an additional thirty minutes. That meant she would have to make up nearly 900 hours of work based on those mathematics! Rather than extend her training after she had satisfied the basics, Leo decided to just extend her day in the gym by sixty minutes. In Gabby's opinion, it didn't really matter. What's another hour when she was already in the gym for ten?  
  
By the end of her first training day, Gabby had a comfortable relationship with the Sais. Her proficiency at learning impressed Leo, but there was more to learning martial arts than just the physical aspect of it. The mental training was probably more important as it controlled how the student used what was learned with the kicks, jabs, and with the equipment. He informed her that the next session after dinner would involve this aspect of ninjitsu.   
  
Gabby seemed more upbeat about the next lesson. Once she started making progress and earning some measure of affirmation from Leo, her outlook about her forced training schedule improved. One thing that she loved more than singing was learning!  
  
At five, Leo released her, but warned her to be on time the next morning or he would cut her additional daily time down to thirty minutes. Then she would have ten weeks of make-up rather than five! She understood, promised to arrive early, and then she went and replaced the sai in its receptacle. She turned back to him and bowed, receiving in turn the same sign of respect from him. Then, Gabby was excused.  
  
The next stage of her training wouldn't happen until after the evening meal. However, as she trudged up the stairs to her room, Gabby was starting to realize how tired she felt.   
  
Having Leo as her sensei gave new meaning to the word 'obsessive perfectionist'! He had been adamant that she manipulates each move with the sais exactly as he had directed her. Fortunately, she appreciated his need to do things the right way; but it was still daunting overall. After cleaning the floor three times and then working all afternoon with the Sais, she was completely spent. She was hungry, too! Gabby was looking forward to having dinner.   
  
The professor joined them at the table. Again, there was the cacophony of noise from the varied conversations strewn around the dinner table. The professor asked Gabby how things went and she nodded, saying, "Good." She was tired and even with her surrogate father she didn't feel like conversing. Gabby apologized quietly, " I'm sorry, Father, but I'm a bit tired." and that's all she said.  
  
"Maybe later during your one hour of free time, then?" he asked, clearly interested in all that went on with her training.  
  
"Maybe!" and she smiled at him.   
  
Gabby finished her meal quietly amidst the banter of the rest of her family. She felt eyes upon her but chose to ignore it. It could have been Devon or Raph, or even Leo! Don was already gone, having flown out of San Jose for Europe. Amazingly, Gabby missed him! He had been a powerful force in her life for the previous week. Yet, she had developed closeness to him, despite the fact that he could put the fear of death in her.   
  
She stood up from her chair and was about to excuse her self, when Leo said, " I didn't say you could leave, Gabriella."   
  
She hesitated, not quite believing what she had just heard. She looked over at Leo and his stern determined expression told her he was quite serious. She slowly sat back down and waited, looking at him. She was a bit confused since her session with Leo was over until later on that evening. Maybe whose turn it was to train her had authority over her from the time she hit the gym in the morning until she went to bed! Realizing this possibility, she took the side of caution and sat there. It was very uncomfortable, too, because the conversation level had dropped considerably. Gabby knew she was now the focus of everyone's attention. However, she could care less at that point mainly because she was exhausted. Finally, after a minute or two, the rest picked up on where they had left off in their conversations.   
  
Gabby sat at the table for nearly an hour after everyone else had left. She was compliant, though it was mainly because she was tired. She allowed the silence to envelope her. Gabby actually enjoyed the peace! But, finally, she just couldn't hold herself up anymore. She decided to just rest her head a moment on the table in front of her. She used her arms as a pillow. Soon, she was fast asleep.  
  
At around seven in the evening, Leo came to get her. He stood at the opposite side of the table and saw that she was resting. He studied her for a moment, noticing the depth of her breathing and figured she was pretty well into it.   
  
Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin! She flew up onto her feet in total surprise, eliciting a scream! There was Leo, standing directly across the table from her! Slamming the flat of his hand hard against the table, he had jarred her right out of a deep sleep.   
  
Gabby's heart was racing nearly uncontrollably from the shock. Her eyes wide in anticipation, she just stared at him.   
  
"Time for lessons, Gabby!" and Leo beckoned her to follow him.   
  
Her feet were practically frozen to the floor. She gathered her thoughts and frantically tried to push the sleepiness from her head. Finally, she found her legs and moved in the direction that Leo was heading - which was back down the gym stairs. Gabby grumbled to herself; she was pretty tired of the gym by now and would have liked to see something different for a change.  
  
Leo disappeared down the dark staircase. Gabby started to follow, but then realized the lights were still off. She waited. Her fear of the dark was deeply imbedded within her. So, she stood there at the top of the stairs, anticipating the lights to come on. She noticed, though, that there was a light switch right where the door jam was. She waited, though, thinking that there was probably a switch downstairs and it was only a matter of time before Leo turned the lights on.   
  
The darkness in the stairwell continued. Gabby was puzzled. "Maybe he expects me to turn the lights on?" she wondered. So, she flipped the switch. Nothing! The stairwell remained pitch black.  
  
"Gabby? Are you coming?" Leo asked, obviously deep into the gym.  
  
"Um...yeah. But, the light switch isn't working?" she asked.  
  
" The circuit breaker to the gym has been turned off. Come on down." Leo replied.  
  
"Hmmm....why?" Gabby asked weakly, her fear rising.  
  
" Because they are. Now, come on down!" Leo was getting impatient.   
  
"But, I don't like the dark, Sensei. Can't we turn the breaker back on? Please?" she begged.  
  
"No, we can't. I want you to obey me. There's nothing to be afraid of; it'll just be you and me in the gym. Come on down – NOW!" Leo commanded, obviously getting impatient with her.  
  
Gabby's breathing became quick and panicky. She was starting to shake, her anxiety nearing its zenith. She thought about running up the stairs to her room and locking the door behind her, but it would have drawn too much attention to her from the rest of the family. Some were in the living room, including the professor, while a few others were outside on the patio. Yet, she just couldn't imagine herself walking down into total darkness. Gabby knew she had to make a decision fast, before Leo – her Sensei – trudged up the stairs after her.  
  
Close to hysteria, Gabby decided that there wasn't any way she was going down into a pitch-black room like the gym. Leaving no other course of action, she charged in an all out run for the stairs. Blast anyone who even notices her or tries to stop her! As she hit the first step of the stairs, she could hear someone – Leo – coming through the doorway of the gym. As if the devil were right behind her, she charged up the steps, making the top of the staircase in two leaps! She was in her room before she even realized it and had all the locks on the doors in place. She looked frantically around, trying to find a place to hide that Leo wouldn't think of. There wasn't any. She was nearly hysterical!   
  
"GABBY! Open the door!" Leo demanded. He had just missed making it to the door before she had locked it.   
  
"I'm sorry, I really am! " she cried, " I can't go down there, I just can't...." She ran around the room, hobbling a bit on her lame foot, trying to find a way to hide. Her foot was hurting her but she was too worked up to even notice it.  
  
"Don't waste the entire day! You've been doing so well. GABBY, open the door!" Leo insisted.  
  
"NO!" she was getting angry, now. Her fear was still there, but she had turned it into rage. No one would make her do something that terrified her so badly. The closet was out since Leo would probably look there. What about the bathroom? No, it would be a dead end. Maybe she could climb out the window? She went over and, even though it wasn't locked, it wouldn't open. But, she knew that trick! She felt around the edges and found the button. Pressing it, she released the security latch, pushing the window up and open.   
  
However, there wasn't anything outside the window that she could find purchase. It would have been impossible for her to climb out. She would have fallen straight down. However, Raph was out there down at the patio and had heard the commotion. He looked back and saw the window open and then he saw Gabby. He started to get up but Mike said something to him, and then her father sat back down. Still, he watched her, probably wondering what she was going to do.   
  
"Gabby, I'm capable of opening this door - with or without the locks - but I want you to. Please open it!" Leo was unusually calm now, considering his student was being outright insubordinate.  
  
"Turn the lights on in the gym and I will!" she protested loud enough for the entire household to hear her.  
  
" Not going to happen. You need to face this!" Leo insisted. He could sense her panic and he truly felt compassionate towards her. But, this fear of hers would be a hindrance to her training. The sooner she dealt with it, the easier things would be for her.  
  
"Not today - not ever. Not the dark. No way!!" Gabby said, almost crying. In a panic, she looked at her bed and wondered if she could fit underneath it. Pulling the bed skirt up, she realized it wouldn't have given her much room. She looked back at the window and decided she would rather risk injury than go down into a dark room - especially one that seemed like a dungeon!  
  
Gabby turned back towards the bedroom door and there was Leo! "How'd he unlock the door?" she thought, alarmed. She remembered how Raphael had done the same trick back in Connecticut. "Must be something about ninjitsu." She moaned. Gabby ran to the window and partially climbed out, straddling the dash, " I'll jump - I really will!" she threatened, crying.  
  
Leo was mildly concerned, but he knew his brothers were just outside. Gabby might jump and if she did, there would be at least one turtle down below to catch her. "Gabby, don't be ridiculous! You could get hurt!"  
  
" I don't care! I'd rather risk that than the dark!" she replied hoarsely. Gabby was trying to swallow back the sobs that threatened to explode out of her.   
  
Raph was down below. He yelled at her, "GABRIELLA, GET BACK INSIDE!" Mike waited next to him, ready - if need be - to catch her. With Raph's one arm in a sling, his brother couldn't do it by himself.   
  
Momentarily, she was distracted. Gabby looked quickly down at her father - and that was when Leo made his move. In an instant, he was by her side, pulling her back in from the window.   
  
Gabby screamed and flailed. Losing her senses out of sheer panic, she elbowed Leo hard on his plastron, her eyes wide in terror. She kicked him hard in the legs and he flinched backwards, surprised by her strength. Hissing, she kicked some more and squirmed violently, trying to twist her way out of his grip, screaming all the while in full blown hysteria!   
  
Leo was impressed with Gabby's reaction. He knew about her fear of the dark, but was not at all prepared for how violent she would become. Soon, though, he prevailed and had his strong arms around her, holding on to Gabby as she tried to wrestle away. She protested loudly. "NO!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The room seemed to shake from the force of her voice.  
  
Leo was not going to let up and he could tell that neither was Gabby. The tighter he held onto her, the more she fought. She was clearly out of control. "Gabby, you're not going to be alone down there; I'll be with you. Calm down." He pleaded with her.  
  
"NO!" she screamed yet again, "Don't make me – PLEASE don't make me!" she wailed some more. Her struggle seemed to intensify with each passing second.   
  
He had to make a decision and fast. When he saw his chance, he swiftly reached up and over with one hand, quickly squeezing the muscles between the base of her neck and her shoulder. She was out in an instant!   
  
Leo held her limp body and sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was to render her unconscious, but Gabby was just too much out of control. He was hoping that her near-perfect attempt at being cooperative and respectful earlier would help her to descend the stairs as she had been requested. But, it was obvious this fear of hers was deeply seated; proving the need to get her passed it.  
  
He carried Gabby from the room and down the stairs. Raph met him and, seeing that his daughter was out, commented, " Sounded pretty bad up there. Guess you had to do that."  
  
"Never would have thought her this strong or afraid. I was almost tempted to let this one go. But after how she reacted up there, I knew she had to see it through. It's going to be more work than I anticipated!" Leo conceded.   
  
Then, Raph asked Leo, "You goin'a need help down there? I can barricade the stairwell."  
  
Leo replied, " Might be a good idea. She's amazingly strong!" He saw Mike coming in from the living room, "Mike, get us some blankets and a pillow. Some food supplies, too. This could take a while." and then Raph and Leo, with Gabby in his arms, made for the stairwell.  
  
Rahab came in and gasped at the limp form of her niece as Leo carried her through the family room, " What happened? Is Gabby all right?" Devon had been watching the event unfold from the pool and had just walked in as well.   
  
Mike replied, " Well, right now she's fine. When she wakes up and sees nothing but dark.... not so sure about that!"   
  
Rahab complained, "Seems kind of cruel, don't you think?" She was visibly upset over Gabby's limp form.  
  
"Look, Babe," Mike explained as he wrapped his arms around her waist, looking at her, " better that she conquer her fear early on than to drag it out forever. The sooner she beats it, the better her training will be!"  
  
Devon commented, " She freaked when Seth went out into the surf at Carmel! Thought you'd like to know that, too." and he started to go back outside.   
  
Rahab glared after her son and shook her head, "You just had to tell him that!"   
  
Devon chuckled, clearly amused.  
  
Mike looked at his wife and smiled, " One fear at a time, my dear! But, it may mean a little trip to the beach in her near future, that's for sure!" He then turned to go up stairs to get the blankets and pillow. Rahab went into the kitchen and filled a basket with food and bottles of water. She hated what they were putting Gabby through, but she knew they were right. Fear was the number one stumbling block to learning what her husband and his brothers did.  
  
  
  
Gabby moaned and shifted her shoulders. Her right one hurt like the dickens. She opened her eyes and saw - darkness! She saw nothing but inky black. She closed her eyes again, thinking she must not have opened them quite right or maybe she was dreaming. Her eyes opened and she still saw nothing. There was a pillow under her head and she felt like she had a blanket over her. Terrified, she lay there trying to be as still as possible. Gabby thought over what had happened before she fell asleep. The darkness made it difficult to think, her fear of it nearly overpowering her, but gradually her memory came back.   
  
Leo had wanted her to come down into the darkened gym area. She had refused and Gabby remembered that. She remembered running towards the stairs and taking them eight steps at a time. She didn't know how she was able to do that with a bum foot, but she did. She distinctly remembered Leo coming into her room and the window opening. From that point on, her memory was fuzzy. Then, it hit her - she was in the gym!  
  
She sat straight up, taking gasping breaths. Her panic attack started again and she froze. Clutching herself tight and then taking the blanket and wrapping it around her, she huddled in abject fear. She blinked, hoping to see some vague light somewhere, but everything was pitch black. She held her hand out in front of her, hoping to at least see a slight outline of it - but she couldn't! Her panic increased.  
  
"Gabby?"   
  
It was Leo's voice. She stifled a scream from the abruptness of hearing him. Then, she stood up, but she felt nauseous and dizzy. Someone grabbed her to steady her, but she pulled frantically away, running but not knowing where she was running. She ran into someone and fell to the floor. They tried to steady her, but she recoiled frantically, scooting away on her backside.   
  
"Gabby?" It was Leo, no, it wasn't Leo. Who was that? The darkness and her hysteria were turning the voices into strange sounds and she couldn't tell whom they belonged to. "I WANT OUT!!" she screamed.   
  
Another hand touched her gently, and she bolted, but -as before - someone was in her way and she bounced back. " LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Not going to." it was Raphael! She felt him touch her shoulder, to steady her.   
  
"YOU! You're in on this? " Gabby strangled out the words, unable to fathom her own father putting her in this hell. " Please, turn on a light, any light. I don't care!! " She pleaded, moaning.  
  
" Sorry, Gabs. But you're staying down here until you overcome this fear of yours!" Raph replied. There was tenderness in her father's voice, but Gabby could also hear a stubborn resolve that he was not going to give in to her.  
  
Gabby fought back the sobs; she was not going to cry. She still had the blanket and held onto it as if for dear life. But, just as she was trying to grab more of it to wrap around her, it was yanked away. She sat down, drawing her knees up close to her body and hugged herself, moaning. A gentle hand caressed her back and Gabby tried to bolt up, but another hand on the opposite side of her pushed her back down. She heard Raph speak to her softly as he sat to her left, telling her that there was nothing in the room that could hurt her. " Gabby, except for us, it's empty! You're not alone, we're here with you!" her father gently implored.  
  
"I want out...please! I can't breath down here!" she choked.  
  
"You can breath just fine, Gabby; you were just in here a few hours ago." Leo assured her. She could feel his presence as he sat down next to her on the opposite side from where Raph was. They were book-ending her; trying to give her some measure of security.  
  
"I want OUT!" she demanded earnestly.  
  
Quietly, Leo told her, "No. You have to stay down here."  
  
She was compliant, then, realizing the tone of Leo's voice was determined. The tears started to fall. As she cried silently, she shivered from the coolness of the room. One sob escaped and wracked her body, intensifying her reaction to the cold. The blanket was back on her again and she grabbed it hastily, determined not to let them take it from her this time.  
  
Raph gently embraced his daughter, letting her rest against his plastron, feeling her shudder as she cried. He tried to comfort her, " You're going to be fine, Gabs. It's just the dark, that's all."   
  
Gabby didn't say anything. She just sat there, crying in her father's embrace for a long, long while. 


	21. Conquering the Demon

Time was immeasurable in the dark. Had it been minutes or hours? Gabby couldn't tell. She had calmed down just a little but only because she rested in the security of her father's arms. She focused on his breathing, the smell of his breath, and the strength of his embrace. His plastron was hard, unlike the professor's fleshy chest. But its rigidity offered stability for her. Gabby was still very frightened and wide-eyed with distress. But her breathing had leveled out from a panic staccato to quiet even gasps. She was still shaking, though, and it was something that was going to take time to settle.   
  
Leo had sat on the other side of her, book-ending Gabby in case she tried to bolt. Between himself and Raph, they were going to work her through this fear of the dark, even if it took all night. He was going to have to eventually speak with the professor to see why it was he hadn't dealt with this fear of hers before. If it had been up to Leo, he would have conquered it early on before it had taken root. Now, there was no telling how long it was going to take to undo the damage.   
  
Finally, after some time allowing her to experience the calm of the inky blackness, Leo asked Gabby to stand up. She only shook her head, which Raph felt. Her father then he told her she was going to stand. Gathering himself up, Raph stood, taking his daughter with him. Gabby's legs buckled and she would have fallen back to the floor, but Leo took her other arm to steady her. She started hyperventilating, feeling weak and lightheaded. "I can't do this. Please!" She begged them, "I just want to see some light." She cried.  
  
But Leo and Raph said nothing in reply as they forced her to walk around the darkened gym, pulling her along gently while they encouraged her with words. They worked her this way for quite some time until they no longer had to physically make Gabby move. When it appeared she was taking steps on her own as she paced herself with them, they knew she was ready.   
  
First, Leo let go of her and in that moment, Gabby reached out for him. But, her sensei was instantly beyond her immediate reach. In desperation, she grabbed Raph's supporting arm all the tighter with both hands, not wanting him to let go, too, "P-please d-don't l-leave me!!" she whimpered as she stuttered the words out.   
  
"Not in a million years, Gabs." Raph replied softly. "But, you need to overcome this. You can't let something like the dark overpower you."   
  
" D-did you find this out from the professor? Did you question him a-about me? Is that how you found out?" Gabby asked her father, seething the words out. Her voice was shaky and raspy from her crying. But it was edged with a discernable undercurrent of anger. She was appalled that her surrogate father, the Professor, would do such a thing. Had his health affected his memory of that awful day? Gabby felt deeply betrayed.  
  
"We talked to him at great length this morning while you were in here cleaning the floor. Yes, he did tell us about your fear of the dark - and how it happened. "Leo explained, standing close enough to hear their conversation, but far enough way so Gabby couldn't reach him.  
  
"What else did he tell you about me?" Gabby asked, angry that the professor would divulge what she considered to be a very private matter.  
  
"He gave us enough information to give us an idea on how to train you and what to work on first." Leo answered her.   
  
She began to cry, again. But she swallowed it back before it could overtake her. She then shuddered. If Leo and Raph were aware of all her fears, she was going to have one awful week. Still, there was one terror that the professor didn't know about and that was her fear of the ocean. Only Seth knew and he was in Japan. But, if they did find out, considering the proximity of Mike's place with the coast, Gabby knew they would challenge her on that as well. Hopefully, Seth didn't say anything to Devon about it; she was sure her brother wouldn't waste such an opportunity!  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Raph pushed her hands off of his arm and let go of her. She immediately reached frantically out for him, but he was not there. She was amazed he could move so quickly! One moment, she was holding onto him as if for dear life. In the next, he was just – gone! Gabby felt her legs buckling in her renewed terror and she started slumping to the floor.  
  
"Don't sit down, Gabby!" Leo warned.   
  
She stood there in a half crouch, shaking in fear. She felt the blackness of the room nearly suffocating her. Gabby clenched her fists in anger, mad that they would leave her there unsupported. But she finally stood back up as instructed. In that moment, she disliked Leo an awful lot. Her father was coming in a close second, but she really couldn't apply the same feelings of anger towards him. She felt despair at herself for even thinking that way. Raph had shown considerable understanding and patience. Leo, too, but he was the one who started this so Gabby felt justified in how she felt towards him. And, for a moment, she allowed the professor to share a little bit in that honor!  
  
"I want you to walk now!" Leo instructed.   
  
Gabby stood there frozen, unable to move; barely able to breath.   
  
"Gabby, I want you to take one step; just one!" Leo said.  
  
Gabby's heart started to race. Her breathing began its staccato pace again. But, obediently, she managed to put her right foot forward and then brought the other to rest beside it. Both her feet felt like lead weights to her.  
  
"Good" Leo encouraged brightly. "Now, take a second one!"   
  
"How can you tell what I'm doing when it's so dark in here?" she asked huskily, amazed that both Leo and Raph were able to see her.  
  
"We can hear you breath and the sound of your clothing against your skin. We can even discern your scent. We train in the dark regularly, Gabby. It's not that hard, really. Now, take that second step." Leo instructed intently. He was aware that she had stopped addressing him in the way he had taught her. For now, he decide, he would let it slide. Later, though, Leo would re-implement the lesson.  
  
She reluctantly complied. It was a slow process, but little by little, Gabby made her way across the length of the gym. After a time, she was less frantic and she breathed more evenly, but her fear was still there. It was only because of the serious tone of Leo's voice that she moved at all. It helped, too, that she was doing something physical to distract her from the overwhelming darkness. Finally, as she neared the far end of the room, she sensed a wall or a door. It was the restroom.   
  
"If you need to use it, you may!" Leo offered.  
  
Quickly, Gabby opened the door and retreated inside the room. It was a fully functional bathroom with a shower, commode, and sink. She frantically tried to find the switch. When she did and attempted to activate it, nothing happened. She realized with a sinking heart that the circuit breakers for the restroom were turned off as well. Sighing, Gabby made the best of it.   
  
After washing her hands, she splashed some of the water on her face to freshen herself. It cooled off her frustration just a little. She cupped her hands and caught some of the liquid and gulped hungrily. She hadn't realized how thirsty she had become and it tasted good. Gabby was surprised that she could get so dehydrated from her experience. She drank some more.   
  
She allowed herself time to regroup her thoughts and resolve. There wasn't any way out except through the one door. She knew that from when Don had her down in the gym the week before. Gabby thought of barricading herself in, but knew that would have been a waste of time. With the way both Raph and Leo could open locked doors, it would have been a futile attempt on her part.   
  
Finally, she reemerged back into the gym, resigned to the vast expanse of darkness once again.  
  
Over the next hour, Raph and Leo worked with her to get her calmed down enough so she could start learning to use her other senses. Gabby was a quick learner once she settled her emotions, but it took a while. Occasionally, her fears would resurface and they would have to work with her again to refocus on relaxing. But, little by little, the frequency of doing so diminished.   
  
At first, they had her just listen to the darkness. Then, Raph would move silently off in one direction. Leo would instruct her, then, to find her father and it almost made her laugh.  
  
"How can I find him when I can't even see!" she exclaimed almost derisively.   
  
"Listen for him. Use your senses to tell where he's at." Leo directed her, then he corrected, "And please address me properly, Gabriella!"  
  
She quietly said, "Yes, Sensei."  
  
Because Gabby had become familiar with the smell of his breath from when he was holding her earlier, she gradually learned to detect where Raph was. She wasn't sure, but the first time she was able to pinpoint his whereabouts, she thought she felt him smile! Leo might have, too, but Gabby was more in tune with her father at that moment. The more success she had with this exercise, the less afraid she was. Eventually, she became adjusted to the inky blackness of the gym. Her obvious recovery from her hysteria was quite noticeable to both Leo and Raph.   
  
Then, Leo led her carefully over to the equipment box. He had her think about where each tool was placed from the afternoon when she worked the sai.   
  
"I want you to find the sai, Gabby. Use your memory from this afternoon." Leo instructed.  
  
"Yes, Sensei." She replied. Gabby then felt along the bottom edge of the display box until she could detect where the sai was stored. Leo instructed her to take it. He wanted her to work it in the dark, now. Gabby still didn't like the weapon, but she did was she was told, going back to the gym floor with it. She went through the prescribed motions that Leo had taught her that afternoon. She felt uncomfortable at first working in the dark, remembering that Leo said it was Raph's favorite tool. With her father watching, she was self conscious. But, as she focused on the exercise, she forgot that he was there and zoned in on what she was supposed to do.   
  
Finally, after she had completed the sets, Leo told her, "Now, I want you to put it back."  
  
"By – my self?" she asked, then added quickly, "Sensei?"  
  
"Yes, by your self. You can remember where the box is, can't you?" her instructor asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sensei." Her fear was resurfacing just a little. It was easy when he led her over to the box, but now she had to remember where it was. Had she just stayed still in one spot while she was working the sai, it would have been easy. But, the exercise had her moving around a little and she had momentarily become disoriented in the dark. She hesitated.  
  
"Gabby, please put the sai back!" Leo repeated impatiently.  
  
So, Gabby took a deep breath and listened. Steadying her nerves, she opened herself up to the atmosphere in the gym, the sounds or lack thereof, and the smells. Faintly, she could detect a subtle current of air. It was slight, nearly indeterminable. But once she had calmed her emotions down, Gabby could feel it. The only way a current of air could be possible in the gym was if it were coming from an exterior door. The stairwell! Realizing she had her back to the stairs, Gabby turned a one-eighty. She felt the current and followed it. When her feet stepped off the gym, she noticed the difference in the flooring almost immediately. Once she reached out and felt the railing, she knew, then, exactly where the equipment storage box was! Walking carefully up to it and touching the length of the display, she carefully fingered where the sai belonged. Placing it into its receptacle, she felt triumphant!  
  
Immediately, Leo asked her to close her eyes. Gabby did as instructed and through her lids she could see light! It was a wonderful and beautiful light that gave her a sense of relief. She tried to open her eyes, but the brightness was almost too much for her. She quickly closed them, screwing up her face out of reflex. Leo came over and told her to just sit down and let what little light that was coming through help her adjust. Finally, after a while, she could open them. Relieved, she looked back at the equipment wall to make sure that the sai was where it should be.   
  
Leo asked her, "Tell me, Gabby, how you determined where the storage display was."   
  
His student replied, "I could feel the air current coming down the stairwell, Sensei. I knew that the display was just opposite from there."  
  
Leo smiled at her, "That's what we're trying to teach you! With your sight, you don't learn to sense things. You rely on what you can see. Sometimes, the important things, the more dangerous things, are not what you can see - but what you can't!"  
  
Raph added, "That's why we work in the dark regularly. We have to always keep our senses sharp. You will be expected to repeat this exercise from time to time, but more frequently now until you can willingly go down the stairwell when it's completely dark! Remember your personal victory this evening! Don't forget it! Your old fear will still try to trip you up, but remember that you conquered it today. It will take time, but eventually it will leave you for good!"  
  
Gabby was quiet, not want to think that she would have to be in the darkness again. Yet, she felt elated that she had managed to not panic during the last two hours. She thought she'd never overcome the fear that had petrified her for years.   
  
Gabby could never forget being locked in that cabinet in the basement of her Connecticut home so many years ago. She had been locked in there the whole day while the professor was stuck in New York during a freak snowstorm. She was only twelve at the time. The cabinet was deep and she had been curious to what was in it. She hadn't known that it only opened from the outside. The door had an automatic closing hinge on it and when she was distracted in her pursuit of hidden 'treasures' inside, the door had shut her in. Due to the storm, the power in her town had gone out for the entire day, plunging the basement into complete blackness. She was nearly comatose with fear by the time the professor made it home. He had called throughout the house for her, not realizing that she was down in the basement, nearly unconscious from hysteria! When he finally found her, she grabbed onto him, not letting him go for hours. The memory of that experience had haunted her for years. From that terrible day, Gabby always had a nightlight on in her room as well as in her closet and in her beloved attic. The darkness had become her most feared enemy - until today!   
  
When she emerged from the stairwell and spied the kitchen clock, Gabby was surprised to see that it was only ten in the evening . Her experience made it seem a lot later than that!  
  
Raph and Leo chose to stay down in the gym. She didn't know what they were going to do or talk about, but it was pretty certain they were probably going to discuss her! What did it matter? Gabby had survived something that had always petrified her. The victory gave her a bit of confidence and a good feeling.  
  
Devon was in the family room and noticed his sister right off. "So, Novice, how'd it go in Hell Hole?" and he gave her a wicked grin.  
  
Gabby chose to ignore him. He was only trying to bate her and she was determined not to let him.  
  
"Hey, Novice - I asked how it went down there." Devon repeated, but more intently, putting down the surfer magazine that he was reading.   
  
Gabby turned around to face her brother, "It went fine, if you need to know. Now, I want to go to bed. If you will excuse me!" and she turned back around and walked towards the stairs.   
  
Devon jumped up, walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around, "Don't like the tone of your voice!" he warned.   
  
Gabby just looked at him, saying flatly, "My apologies! No offense was intended!"   
  
Devon nodded, eyeing her suspiciously. Then, he acknowledged, "Okay, so you're learning respect. But, I'm still pissed at you!" He stared at her long and hard. Then, with a crooked smile, he added, "Heard Mike is planning a day at the beach; surfing and everything! Ever surfed before, Gabs?"   
  
After enduring the inky blackness of the unlit gym, Gabby's response wasn't as severe as it would have been earlier. She replied, " Really? Well, can't wait. I like the beach!" Then she paused, finally asking, "May I go, now?" and waited.   
  
After a moment of scrutinizing her, Devon nodded, clearly disappointed with her lack of display, "Yeah, you can go!" and snorted in frustration. Gabby turned and walked calmly through the room and to the stairs. If Devon had been able to see her face then, he would have seen Gabby with the biggest grin she'd had on since last Christmas!  
  
  
  
Gabby was so glad to be up in her room. What a day! The sad part was she missed out visiting with the professor! Still, she had accomplished a lot. Learning was what she loved to do and even though this kind of learning was painful, she relished in her success. She never would have believed that was how she would feel, not after going through what she did. Her response surprised her!  
  
Sleep was not hard to come by, but she did make sure to set her alarm beforehand. Gabby decided that she would get up at four-thirty in the morning to resume her laps in the pool that she tried to start last week. This time, though, she would start out with a smaller number, not wanting to risk another leg cramp!  
  
When the alarm went off, she had a hard time getting up. All that work yesterday with so few breaks and she was dead tired. But, she had made up her mind this was going to be part of her routine. She took off her nightclothes and slipped into her swimsuit. Tying her hair back then snapping up her pool towel, robe, and her watch, she quietly made her way out the bedroom and down the stairs.   
  
The pool water was cold! The sky was still dark and the stars were bright in the sky. The air felt frosty, but Gabby was determined to do this so long as the weather held. She gasped as she slipped into the shallow end. Not wanting to take forever in acclimating to the water's temperature, she dove in the rest of the way headfirst. Coming up quickly from the shock of the cold water, she sucked in air. Then, Gabby started her laps, letting her muscles work up her core temperature. She did a slow twenty laps and then went over to the side of the pool to check the time. It was five-fifteen! Just enough time to get toweled off, grab some fruit and a muffin, then head back upstairs to dry off completely and dress for training!   
  
The moment she entered the back of the house, she smelled coffee! Who would be up at this time making coffee? Gabby had her hair wrapped in the towel as she went into the kitchen. The pot looked like it had a serving missing from it, so she looked around the family room. Mike was in one of the overstuffed recliners, reading the newspaper.   
  
" Morn'n, Gabs!" he chirped, obviously in a good mood. He put the paper down and, with his partially emptied mug of coffee, stood up and sauntered over to the breakfast bar where he could engage himself better with his niece. Slipping onto one of the stools, "Have a good swim?" he asked looking at her, and then taking a sip from his cup.  
  
"Yeah, I did actually!" she replied as she poured herself some coffee. She grabbed a banana and started to peel it. Gabby felt better this morning, though she had no clue what Leo had in mind for her. She thought maybe he'd have her clean the floor again; might be some traditional thing that precedes the actual training. Gabby had thought a lot about what might be in store for her today while she was doing her laps. Yesterday was quite monumental for her, all things considered. She had also thought about what Devon said the night before about surfing. While she had done her laps, she wondered if maybe Seth had shared that bit of trivia with him. Or, maybe Devon had not been as asleep as he appeared when she and Seth played along the water's edge in Carmel last week.   
  
"Glad to hear you beat that old demon!!" Mike exclaimed, his smile wide.  
  
"Don't know if I beat it, but I feel better about it. At least while I'm standing here with the lights on!" and Gabby smiled.  
  
Mike laughed at her jest. He studied her a bit and then ventured, "Say, maybe Sunday we could all go to the beach! You know, catch some rays, do a little surf'n, and stuff like that? Whadd'ya say?"   
  
Devon was not baiting her after all. Mike was indeed planning a beach trip. Gabby remembered what Don had said, though, when he outlined her training schedule. She replied, "Can't. Have review on Sunday." and she took the last bite of her banana. Gabby grabbed a blueberry muffin and sat down on one of the kitchen stools. She took a bite and chewed, watching Mike as he studied her. She sipped her coffee in-between nibbling her muffin   
  
"Well, I'm sure that we could squeeze in an hour or two over at the cove. I mean, how much review is there going to be? Won't take all day, I think!" and he smiled, waiting.  
  
Gabby was getting pretty good at recognizing bait when she heard it. Taking him up on it, she replied, "Hey, if there's time - sure thing! You have boards?" and she stared back, watching for his reaction.   
  
He blinked, not expecting that kind of response from her. "Ah, sure! 'Nuff for everyone, actually. You surf?" Mike was a bit puzzled. He was positive Devon said she freaked when Seth went into the water.  
  
"No, not really. Never had the opportunity. Would love to watch, though, and see how it's done. Maybe you could give me a few pointers!" Gabby finished the last of her muffin, and then said, "Whoops gotta go! Great talk'n to you, Mike! "And she slipped off the chair and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Mike looked after her, scratching his head, making a point to discuss some things with Devon!  
  
Gabby had all she could do to keep from busting up. Though she was mortally afraid of deep water, just seeing Mike's reaction when she tried to feign nonchalance was priceless. She made it to her room before letting out a muffled laugh. She rolled on her bed in near hysterics, thinking about his puzzled look, his dropped jaw! It was worth every effort to remain calm.   
  
Looking over at the alarm, Gabby noticed she had less than 10 minutes to be down in the gym! She quickly tore off the towel from her head and ran into the bathroom to pick out her hair. She applied a little gel for control and then wrapped her hair up into a ponytail. She took off her swimsuit and draped it over the tub side. Then, she went into her bedroom, donned some underwear and then swiftly jumped into her doji. She put her slippers on and quickly left the room. She took the steps two at a time, landing lightly in the foyer and then head quickly through the family room. Mike had left, but Gabby noticed through a side window that Leo was coming in from the guesthouse where he was staying, caring for the professor until the medical help arrived on Wednesday. His head was down as if in deep thought. Quickly, Gabby opened the stairwell door and scooted down the steps. It was dark, but she wanted very much to arrive first. She flipped the light switch on when she hit the bottom step and then tried to get control of her breathing. She had paid attention when Don did his meditation. Gabby focused on taking in an even amount of air, keeping the rhythm paced and not hurried. Before Leo had entered the top of the stairwell, she had her breathing down to normal. In that she felt the smallest of victories.  
  
"Good! You're here already!" Leo said as he descended the stairs. He seemed pleased to see his niece ready to go. Gabby smiled back, pleased with her self as well. She bowed towards her sensei and he returned the gesture, in kind.  
  
Leo then brought up the bucket and the toothbrush, which didn't surprise Gabby one bit. In fact, she was expecting it. She smiled to herself, feeling quite smug. Then, what Leo said next, just about stopped her heart, "You will be cleaning the floor, as you did yesterday! However, you will be doing it with the lights off!" and he handed her the bucket and the toothbrush.  
  
Gabby stared at the items in her hands and then looked up at Leo, " Ah, it will be difficult to tell if I've covered the entire floor or even if I cleaned it thoroughly!" She started to feel that old fear again creeping up her back.   
  
Leo just stood there and smiled, saying, "I'll let you know if you did a good job. I'll be back in two hours!" and he turned and walked lightly up the stairs, turning the light off as he went. When he closed the stairwell door, Gabby found herself in complete darkness - again! 


	22. Challenges and Conquests!

If there had been lights and a mirror, Gabby would have seen her eyes bigger than she'd ever seen them. She started to hyperventilate and was forced to sit down on the floor. She felt some of the water from the bucket slosh out onto her feet. It was cold and it startled her.   
  
"What am I going to do?" she moaned. She looked up at where she thought the door was. Gabby placed the toothbrush inside the bucket and then carefully pushed the container until it stopped up against the wall where the equipment display box was. She tried to stand up, but her legs were shaking so much they couldn't hold her weight. So, Gabby crawled! She felt the first step of the stairs and slowly made her way up. At one point, she felt dizzy and thought for sure she was going to pass out, but she focused on her breathing, taking each breath in evenly. The dizziness passed, but not her fear. It seemed to be growing with each step. Gabby felt her entire composure collapse as she neared the top of the stairs. All that she had accomplished the evening before dissipated within minutes.  
  
She reached for the doorknob, but just as Gabby was about to take it, she heard Leo - who was on the other side of the door.   
  
"Gabby, go back down and do as I instructed you." he instructed patiently.  
  
"Can't, Sensei" she whimpered. "I can't, not without someone else down here."   
  
Leo replied gently, "You can do this, Gabriella. Now, GO!" and he left the door.   
  
Gabby sat as close to the door as she could. She strained to hear voices, any voice, but there was none. The door fit tightly within the frame, so that light could not penetrate underneath. She tried the doorknob, but it was locked! Her heart started to pound harder as she realized that she was imprisoned with no other way out. All the ground that she had gained from last evening seemed like a distant memory. Gone were her confidence and also the victorious feeling that was left over from last night. She sat there for a while, hugging the door with her body and trembling with frightful anxiety.   
  
Then, she felt a presence on the other side of the door. Was it Leo? Maybe it was Raph? "Please, let it be my father." Gabby pleaded silently.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and someone was charging towards her. Gabby screamed and raced back down the stairs into the blackness of the gym, not sure who it was that was chasing her.   
  
"Do what I asked of you or you will stay down there the entire day in the dark!" Leo said sternly.   
  
Gabby looked back at the stairs but could only make out the silhouette of her uncle, her sensei.   
  
His gentleness gone, he stood like an ominous presence and the fear he presented to Gabby reminded her of Don. In one moment, she realized that Leo was not going to accommodate her on this. Then, he went back up the stairs and through the door, slamming it shut!   
  
Raph sat in the viewing room, watching his daughter slowly make her way through the unlit gymnasium. She would work a little, and then hesitate, looking around. Occasionally, Gabby would stop and sit there on the gymnasium floor, hugging her knees as hard as she could. There were times Raph would see her shudder and realized then that she was crying.  
  
Leo came in with a mug of tea and asked, "How's she doing?"   
  
"Slow, very slow. Don't know if this is a good idea, Leo. She has a lot to overcome." Raph replied. "Sheesh, she was twelve when that happened and the professor never bothered to work her through it?"  
  
"Just came back from talking with him. Perry said they didn't get many outages back there. Thought for sure once he bought enough candles and flashlights for every room in the house to placate her fear, that she'd outgrow it." Leo said.   
  
"Guess not, eh?" Raph replied, watching as Gabby - yet again - stopped her work.  
  
"We have to make her do this. I can't very well go in there now and release her. I made a pretty good point for her to see it through. "Leo commented.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Not asking you to. But, man, she's struggling big time!" Raph sighed.  
  
Mike had installed night vision cameras in the gym, using image enhancements so that it was possible to record any sparring done in the dark. It was coming in handy to mark Gabby's progress. So far, her progress was going slow, unlike yesterday.  
  
The two of them took turns watching and observing. They wanted to monitor her just in case something serious happened.   
  
When they had talked with the professor, he cautioned them that she could revert back to when she was twelve and go catatonic. "She was more than terrified - she was nearly out of her mind by the time I made it back home!" was what he had told them.  
  
As the two brothers watched Gabby's painfully slow progress, Raph muttered, "Last thing she'll need is a trip to the loony bin!"   
  
"At least we can keep an eye on her! Thanks to Don's technology!" Leo commented as he took the chair.   
  
Raph took a break, leaving Leo with the monitor. Leo watched her, leaning his elbows on the console table and supporting his chin with his hands. He had hoped that she would have made more ground than this from last night's experience. The longer he watched her, the more he realized it was going to take more time than he had thought. Leo didn't like underestimating things of this nature and he wanted to kick himself for putting too much on his niece. But, the dye was cast and he had to follow through with it.   
  
  
  
Eventually, Gabby became accustomed to the dark, though the work was slow. She determined that at least an hour had gone by already. During that time, she would find resolve, but then - just as easily - lose it. It was a game of three steps forward, one step back. And, it frustrated her - sometimes to tears. Gabby tried to remember the night before and how terrified she was. This morning wasn't as bad as last night, but she was still fighting that 'demon' Mike expressed so eloquently earlier.   
  
Occasionally, she would sit back to stretch and to listen. "Listening to what's not there is as important as seeing what is!" were words Leo used to help calm her. "The most dangerous thing you can combat is the mind!" Raph had told her. It was all so easy to listen to when her father and uncle were in the room with her.  
  
Gabby went through everything that they had taught her the previous evening. She didn't want to miss any point they had shown her as she so much wanted them to be with her right then! Recalling their lessons allowed her to feel as if they were. More than anything, she realized how important it was to beat this 'demon'!   
  
Gabby worked as best she could. She visualized the room, starting at one side and slowly working across to the other side. It was slower because she couldn't see anything. She tried to maintain an even pace with the brush, keeping the pail of water in front of her behind the wet line so as not to accidentally tip it over.   
  
Two hours! That was the amount of time Leo had given her. Gabby was sure she was right about one hour already going by. However, she didn't have a clue how much of the room was already done or still needed to be done. It only caused her frustrations to increase.   
  
One thing Gabby tried to do with whatever she was doing was her best! Excellence was her only goal - in everything. Whether it was singing, learning a language, understanding a scientific concept, arguing - or marital arts! However, so far with the latter, all she had learned to do was how to wash a floor with a toothbrush and wave an overstated fork around!   
  
Obedience seemed to be what Leo wanted, though. So she felt, anyway. Gabby tried, within her ability, to comply and had done well, but for last evening. Now, she felt like she was falling short of his expectations - and her own – again by not working faster on the floor. The darkness wasn't an excuse for her anymore!  
  
Leo knew that two hours was not going to be enough time for Gabby to finish. Yet, that was the time allotment he had given to her. Looking at the clock, he noticed she had only fifteen minutes to go and she only had half the room done. He was in a quandary. Should he give her an additional hour, or reprimand her for not complying with his request? If he was to maintain the level of respect that he was teaching her, he knew what he had to do.  
  
Gabby had just finished taking a break to stretch her back. She was bending over once again to work on the floor, when the door to the gym opened. Soft light poured in from upstairs to gently illuminate the work room below. Before she cold react though, the interior lights came on full. Gabby cried out in pain as her eyes protested the brightness, scrunching up her face in reaction. "Oh, wow, that's bright!" she mumbled. She knew then that the two hours were up. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them, looking around and noticing that she had a little more than half the room done. Gabby was very disappointed.   
  
Leo seemed to be as well, by his posture anyway. He stood off to the side of the room, a scowl on his face and his hands on hips. "You were only able to clean half, Gabby?" he commented, his voice expressing disappointment.   
  
She didn't say anything, not knowing what to say and not wanting to blame the darkness. Her heart sank in hearing his words of frustration. She only said, " I'm sorry, Sensei."  
  
"Well, you can take a break, but when that's done, I want you to start over again."  
  
If Gabby's heart could sink any lower, it would have fallen on the floor! She didn't protest, though. She was past that with her own set of expectations that were now dashed to pieces.   
  
Leo brought her some tea and another muffin. He sat with her silently as she sipped and ate. There was not much to say as it was apparent he had said what was important earlier. He was disappointed and that deeply affected Gabby. She was determined to work faster on the next go-round. If it meant putting her back out again, so be it!   
  
After he gave her permission to refresh herself in the restroom, he left, turning the lights out once more.  
  
  
  
Raph watched again as Gabby started her second attempt on the floor. He noticed a renewed energy and most importantly, her acceptance of the dark. She took fewer breaks and worked faster. He smiled out of relief.   
  
Leo came in and stood behind his brother, watching the screen. "Hardest thing I had to do!" he said. "I can be tough on my students in Japan, but it's completely different when it's my niece."  
  
Raph replied, "Yeah, but you had to! Remember, Splinter did as much for us as we are doing for Gabby! It teaches a lot, Leo. Respect and follow-through, the 'must-haves' for what she will be learning in the weeks to come." He took a sip of his coffee, going back to viewing her progress. Momentarily he thought of him self and the difficulty he caused Splinter, as well as his brothers – especially Leo. "Yep, "he thought to himself, "It's coming full circle back to me; twice now in fact!" Raph chuckled to himself.  
  
This time, Gabby managed to get the entire floor washed before the next two hours were up. She deliberately started at the far end, where the restroom was, so that she would end up by the equipment display box. With her perfect memory, she had surveyed the room before Leo had turned the lights off and it seemed to help her determine how her progress was going. It was almost like she could 'see' the room in her mind.  
  
When Leo came down to check on her, he was pleased with the results. He smiled to affirm that to Gabby. She kept her feelings masked, not wanting to share them just yet. She was tired. And, she was hungry. Was it lunchtime?   
  
Leo nodded at her approvingly and then told her she could rest. He left, but he did not turn the lights out this time. For that, Gabby was grateful. She was getting tired of being in the dark. More importantly, she realized, it didn't frighten her nearly as much as it did the night before!  
  
Rahab brought down a plate of food to Gabby. However, unlike yesterday, her aunt sat with her.   
  
"I thought you couldn't visit with me?" Gabby asked as she began to eat.  
  
"Leo felt you did well this morning! So, he told me I could stay with you for a while!" Rahab said, smiling.   
  
"Did well? I had to do this twice because I could only get half of it done the first time!" Gabby grumbled. "I didn't mind doing it over, but I can't believe he thought I did well." She took a drink of water from her glass and felt the ache in her shoulders from bending over for so long.  
  
Rahab replied, "Be content in that he thought so!"   
  
For the next half hour, Gabby ate her meal and talked with Rahab.   
  
Her aunt shared that the professor was doing well and feeling stronger - especially from drinking some of Leo's special tea! However, he missed his daughter! He understood about the training and the lost time with her from the night before. He was pleased that she was overcoming her fear of the dark. Gabby felt bad not seeing him just the same.   
  
Rahab told her that Don had called, asking about Gabby's progress. He was mindful of everything going on with her and Gabby cringed, thinking about how she behaved the first time Leo wanted her down in the darkened gym.   
  
"Don half expected you to react that way, Gabby." Rahab assured her. "He's quick in getting to know a person. He can read you pretty well."  
  
"Yeah, I know that. Still, I wish I could just do last night over again." Gabby lamented.   
  
"Don't worry about it. You're learning new things; can't expect to do it right the first time!" Rahab said, smiling.  
  
"You don't know me very well, do you?" Gabby teased, smiling. "I have this obsession of doing everything right the first time! Can't explain it, but it bugs me when I've done less than I expected to."  
  
"You sound like Leo and Don!" Rahab offered, laughing.  
  
"They do seem to be like that, don't they?" Gabby smiled. "That's okay. At least we have something in common!"   
  
There was a lull in the conversation. Then, Gabby asked Rahab, looking up at her aunt, "Hmm, how is Seth doing?" Gabby was sure Rahab wasn't going to answer that question.   
  
Rahab grew quiet, studying her niece. Finally, she said, "He's fine. Seth is doing well with his training." She watched Gabby's face and saw longing there. "Gabby, this time will go fast once you are past the first week. Don't focus on Seth right now, okay? Just know that he hasn't forgotten you!" and she kissed Gabby's forehead affectionately. Gabby hugged her in return and whispered, "I miss him so much, Rahab!"   
  
Her aunt replied, "I know, but you really need to put him aside right now." and she pulled away from Gabby. Rahab brushed a few strands of red hair away from her niece's face, now etched in sadness. Tears were brimming in Gabby's eyes, so Rahab mildly scolded her, "No crying! Not here in the gym! Especially with Leo!" But, she smiled, saying, "Leo understands your feelings for Seth. He really does! But, he will not be easy on you because of that. If anything, he will be harder! He wants his son to be equally yoked with whomever he takes as his wife! "  
  
"Is it a Clan thing for ninja to marry ninja? You said you weren't ninja." Gabby asked.  
  
But then Leo came down the stairs, interrupting the conversation. Gabby had wanted to hear Rahab's answer, but realized she was going to have to wait until later on.   
  
The latter part of the afternoon was focused on handling the Sais, again. This time, Gabby had both of them. Leo wanted her to get comfortable using two at the same time and to become familiar with the fluidity of handling both. But, at one point early on, he saw that she had more than accomplished this. He inwardly felt surprise and then told her, "You are doing better than any of us did when we were first learning the tools. I'm impressed." He smiled. "Let's speed up the process a bit, shall we?"  
  
Leo took another set of Sais and demonstrated the swiftness that he expected. Gabby watched and realized it was just a sped up version of what she had already learned. When he asked her to do it, he found - even more to his amazement - that she had little trouble with it. As Gabby worked the tool, she felt that she could have gone faster, but didn't want to overstep her sensei.   
  
After managing the tools for a while, Gabby asked Leo, " Is this the fastest the Sais should be worked?"   
  
"No, actually, to work the exercise properly, one should take it as fast as they feel they are able to. Just keep the form, that's all." And with that, Leo released her to use the tools at whatever speed she felt capable of.  
  
  
  
Upstairs in the monitor room, Raph breathed in sharply as Gabby began to work. "Hey, MIKE! Get in here! You are not going to believe this!"  
  
Mike was in the kitchen and heard Raph call out to him. He ran into the monitor room - which was just opposite the stairwell door - and asked, "What? Hey - look at that! She's doing it! WOW!"   
  
Raph chuckled, "No, Mike, she's not just doing it; she's doing it almost the way I would. Can you believe this?" The two of them watched Gabby parlay, jab, crossover, and undercut the Sais as she moved slowly across the floor. Her speed was nearly equal to Raph's and, with some exception, her form identical. Finally, she finished and for once they saw Leo pause to react.   
  
"Yeah, bro, she surprised us, too!" Mike sniggered. Slapping Raph on the back, he laughed, "Chip off the ol' Raph!"   
  
His brother nodded, "Guess it's true. That old acorn doesn't fall too far from the tree!"  
  
Back down in the gym, Leo held back his surprise and enthusiasm for his student's execution with the Sais, "Good. I'm pleased. You follow directions well, Gabby."   
  
The next equipment Leo had Gabby learn was the Bo. He took the redwood staff Gabby had found in the forest and handed it to her. She didn't want it.   
  
"No, Sensei, it reminds me of unpleasant things." she remarked. But, the moment she said it, she knew he would make her take it. He did not disappoint her.   
  
The next hour he showed her how to hold the staff when being attacked, how to use it to attack, and how to flip an adversary by using one end. Gabby had already experienced being charged by Don and she remembered well what was shown on the DVD's Seth had loaned her. So when Leo came at her, she deflected her sensei's attempt without losing ground. Leo nodded in mild amusement. He repeated his advance on her several more times until he was confident that her initial rebuttal was not a fluke.   
  
Then, he changed the direction of the attack, "Now, come at me!" he commanded.   
  
This was new territory. Gabby did not feel at all comfortable attacking Leo and said so, shaking her head, "I - ah – Sensei, I don't know about ...."  
  
Leo interrupted her, "You can't hurt me, Gabs! Okay? Just come at me; remembering how I came at you."   
  
Actually, Gabby was remembering the training DVD's. She remembered well how each member on those discs used the Bo. Watching Leo's posturing and how he held his staff, Gabby advanced unsure. Then, noticing Leo's expectant expression and a slight smile, she found her confidence. She decided to go for broke. She replayed in her mind what Leo showed her, but at the same time remembered what she saw on one of the DVD's.   
  
However, Gabby then did something completely unexpected! She brought the staff down hard towards Leo, who was already prepared to deflect her with his Bo. But then - just as swiftly and before connecting with her sensei's staff - Gabby changed directions. Stooping to a squat, she did a lightening fast three-sixty, horizontally swinging the bow low before her and sweeping Leo's feet out from under him. It was a classic Donatello move! Leo was not expecting it at all!   
  
Not quite landing landing fully on his backside, Leo instinctively put his right arm down to catch the floor before the rest of him did. He then vaulted himself backwards and up to a stand. Despite his recovery, though, it was obvious she had taken him out – and he knew it instantly!   
  
The look of surprise on his face matched the unheard roar of vocal exaltation coming from upstairs in another room as Raph and Mike reacted loudly to Gabby's success! Leo knew that his brothers had seen him take the fall.  
  
As he stood there, startled, Gabby cringed and wondered what he was going to do.   
  
But, the last thing she expected was for him to smile! That was the last thing. She exclaimed earnestly, "I am so sorry!" and wanted to put the staff down.  
  
"NO, don't put it down! I'm not hurt, just surprised. Where did you learn to do that?" Leo asked her, excited by her progress and trying to keep his enthusiasm under control. He brought the end of the staff down hard on the floor in front of him in exclamation.  
  
That was when Gabby realized she should have just kept with what Leo was showing her presently. Don never showed her that movement and would deny it vehemently if she claimed he had. Now, she was going to have to tell Leo where she had learned it! She did not want to, though. Her hesitation was noticed immediately, so Leo assured her, "You are not in trouble, Gabby! I'm just curious, that's all."  
  
Finally, confident that Leo would not be mad at her, she replied, "From some training DVD's."  
  
Leo stared blankly for a moment. Then he calmly asked her, tilting his head in curiosity, "Where did you get them?"  
  
Gabby's heart sank. She knew that Seth had procured them without permission from Mike or the others. But she also knew that Rahab had given him temporary authorization. She wasn't sure if her aunt had a chance to tell Mike; so much had gone on since then.   
  
"Gabby, tell me where you found them?" Leo asked again as his niece hesitated to answer.  
  
"Seth loaned them to me." she replied, but quickly added, " But he was given permission to."   
  
Leo studied her for a moment. His smile was gone since the DVD's were considered classified. "I see ... do you know who it was that gave him permission?"  
  
Gabby said worriedly, "I didn't ask for them and I don't want to get anyone in trouble. I've done enough of that already!"   
  
"No one is in trouble, but if you learned to do what you just did by just watching a DVD, this brings your training up to a whole new level. Still, those DVD's were not meant for viewing by anyone other than me and my three brothers. It's important to know who let you use them!" Leo explained.  
  
"Seth told me Rahab gave him permission. She was going to tell Mike, but I don't think she's had the time, or maybe she forgot with all that's been going on. Don't be mad at her! Please. She was just trying to help, really!" Gabby pleaded.  
  
"I'm not mad at her, Gabs. I respect Rahab's decision to let you view them. However, I need to talk with her to find out what her motives were. I'm sure she had good reasons to."   
  
Gabby held back the flood of remorse that was threatening to overwhelm her. Leo calmly stepped forward to take a hold of her shoulder and encouraged, "Don't let this stop you from showing me what you already know. Putting into action what you can see is a true gift! Now, what DVD's did you view?"   
  
So, Gabby told Leo what she saw the night Raph was brought home from the hospital. There had been only three DVD's that she managed to watch before they arrived home with her father.   
  
When she was done explaining the contents, Leo nodded his head and then announced, "Then, we will take the first DVD and apply that to your next lesson. However, it's almost five in the afternoon. Because you have done very well today, I will release you a bit early! Good job, Gabby! You can go, now!"   
  
Gabby bowed towards her sensei and he returned the acknowledgement. As she went to put her staff back in its recepticle, Leo smiled after her. It pleased him greatly that she had overcome so quickly the fears and insecurities that seemed to plague her. But, even better than that, Gabriella had shown considerable grit and a natural talent for ninjitsu. "Splinter would be proud of her!" he thought wistfully.   
  
Gabby noticed as she came out of the stairwell that the door across from it was a jar. There were voices coming from inside and they sounded like Mike and Raph. However, she did not want to intrude so she bypassed the door and headed straight for the stairs. As she went through the family room, she looked over at the kitchen clock and saw that it was four forty-five. She had an extra fifteen minutes to get ready for dinner.   
  
Taking double steps up the stairs, she briefly saw Devon outside on the patio by the pool. He was just sitting there, his feet apparently hanging off the side into the water. It was obvious to Gabby that her brother seemed truly bored with his restrictive lifestyle. She was both sorry for him and smug about his predicament. If he hadn't had been so rough with her the other day, Gabby would have had nothing but sympathy for her brother.   
  
The professor was not anywhere to be seen, so Gabby decided he must be napping out in the guest house. She would make it a point to visit with him after dinner, if time permitted it.  
  
As soon as she closed her bedroom door, she headed for the bathroom to shower. She was tired, but elated that Leo deemed her sudden knowledge of the Bo worthy of letting her out early! All in all, it was a decent day of training.   
  
The hot water felt wonderful! She allowed herself to be inundated by the shower as it rained down on her. Upping the temperature, she adjusted the spray to hit the lower part of her back where it was tight from bending over so much from that morning's floor washing. Some of the water ran down her one leg and caressed her sore foot. The water had pooled a little in the shower and the warmth felt good. Gabby was surprised that her foot didn't hurt nearly as much as it did the day before! "Leo should market that tea of his! He'd make enough money to build lots of schools in Japan!" she thought, smiling to herself.   
  
Considering what she had accomplished made Gabby feel like she had made headway in her fear. Never would she have forced herself to face it; it had plagued her so much throughout her life. Though it didn't happen very often, whenever there was a power outage back in Connecticut, Gabby would become hysterical. The professor would then frantically hunt for candles and flashlights. Eventually, he had bought enough of both to make sure that every room had some, just so there wouldn't be any frantic searches.   
  
Lying on her bed was a second doji that Leo had provided Gabby after the first day. Two would suffice so that she could always have a clean one while the other was being washed. Gabby grabbed the clean uniform and put it on. She didn't know what else was planned for the evening, but in case there was more training in the gym, Gabby wanted to be prepared.  
  
She decided to lie down on her bed for a moment. Checking the clock and noticing that it was ten after five, she decided to take a twenty minute nap. She set the alarm and then relaxed. In a moment, she was asleep.  
  
The alarm woke her just as there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Gabby?" It was Raph.  
  
Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Gabby replied, "Yes?".  
  
"It's Raph. Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, sure - wait a moment." Gabby rolled off the bed, smoothing the comforter out and straightening the pillow. Then, standing, she said "Okay,"   
  
Raph opened the bedroom door and stepped in. "Hi!" he said, asking, "So, how'd it go today?"  
  
Gabby thought about it and then replied, "Okay, I guess. Leo let me out early."   
  
Raph came over and sat on the edge of the bed. Gabby sat next to him and waited. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. Then, Raph said, "Leo told me that you did really well in there with the Sais and the Bo! He said you swept him, in fact!" If Raph hadn't smiled about then, Gabby was ready to apologize. But, she realized that he seemed to be happy about it, the way Leo had been.   
  
"You're not mad at me, then?" Gabby asked.  
  
Raph grabbed his daughter in a one-arm hug and exclaimed, "Mad? How can I be mad at my daughter when she took out my 'perfect' brother! I'm right proud of you! We're all blown away by what you did down there in the gym. Gabs, you have no idea how hard it is to usurp Leo with anything on the gym floor! Even I can rarely get passed his defenses!"   
  
Gabby laughed and said, "When I did that, I really thought he was going to have me cleaning that floor in the dark for the rest of the night!" Raph laughed with her. Then, Gabby added more seriously, "I wasn't even planning on doing that. The thought to do it just came to me and the next thing I knew, he was down - well, almost. Still, it surprised me!"  
  
Raph was quiet for a time, thinking about what Gabby had just shared with him. Finally, he commented, "More than likely, there is some truth to the innate ability to do things. I'm not surprised, considering both your parents are ninja. I'm thankful the professor took you away from Shredder and the Foot!" and Raph hugged her once more. 


	23. It's All History

Dinner was as animated as the night before, only Gabby participated better. The professor was a little under the weather, but still talkative. Gabby didn't say much to him regarding the gym, but she did tell him that she was getting better about the dark. She was looking forward to spending time with him that evening, if her schedule allowed.  
  
Leo had talked with Rahab about the DVD's and understood her reasons for sharing them with Gabby. "Guess we all have been expecting more from her without finding out what she's capable of." He had admitted to his sister-in-law. Leo told her in confidence about Gabby sweeping him with her staff and commented, " Her ability to put into action what she sees is truly amazing, Rahab!"   
  
She made a startling point after Leo was done talking with her, "Makes you wonder what she would have been like if Saki had survived long enough to train her."   
  
Leo's expression darkened. He remembered too well his many volatile encounters with Saki and the Foot leader's demonic spirit that embodied him for years - until Seth freed him! His only comment was, "Don't want to even consider it, Rahab. It scares me to death to even think about it."   
  
However, at the dinner table, Leo's attitude had brightened considerably. Mike was having all he could do to keep from talking about Gabby's accomplishment. He mostly wanted to tell Devon, but it had been a group decision not to say anything to him. All three turtles had accepted Devon as part of the training team, but he had been so unfair towards Gabby that more than anything, they wanted him to find out the hard way about her progress. They would never subjugate his sensei authority over her, but - as Leo proved - it was never wrong to best the teacher if it was done within the boundaries of the training session. They were all looking forward to watching the monitor when Devon's turn came with Gabby!  
  
Gabby approached Rahab right after dinner and apologized for bringing her into the mix of things with the DVD's. Fortunately, Rahab had quite a bit of clout with Leo so she hadn't been the least bit upset with her niece. "I'm part of this family and when they are not here, that puts me in authority. Seth was there to protect, since I am not trained."   
  
Gabby was relieved that she didn't get her aunt in trouble. But, Rahab's comments reminded Gabby of a question she posed earlier. "Is it expected within the Clan for couples who marry to both be ninja? You aren't, as you said, but you mentioned that Leo wanted Seth to be equally yoked!"  
  
"Ah, yes. I remember you asking me that. Well, Leo is different than Mike. Mike just wants a wife and has no love for the kind of use Leo has for ninjitsu. There were blood feuds in Japan that all four of them were dragged into by Splinter, not to mention their hard life in New York! In Japan, Mike had been severely injured during one of these feuds around the time that I had Devon. He decided then that he didn't want anything more to do with them. He retired. He can still kick 'shell', as he likes to say! But, Mike is a family guy; prefers being home with me and - when they were younger - with the kids. We only have Riahna now and that's enough for Mike to still feel needed!" Rahab paused, remembering those hectic times when she was still with Raphael. She shook her head to dismiss the thought and then added, "Leo just wants to make sure that Seth will not be burdened with a wife who can't take care of herself. I can hold my own - my claws and my tail have helped me in the past - but you are basically without any natural defenses, other than what you're capable of learning! However, from what I heard tonight from Leo, you are one amazing student, Gabby!" and she smiled at her niece.  
  
Gabby felt really good about talking with Rahab. She liked her a lot and couldn't imagine not ever finding her odd the way she did initially when she first arrived more than a week ago! It was funny how familiarity will produce acceptance.  
  
  
  
Leo took Gabby outside this time for the next part of her training. She saw that the sun had begun to set, casting deep shadows across the yard. Leo took her over to the fire pit and sat down on the bottom seat. Gabby sat next to him. He began to educate her in the ways of his Clan, beginning with their history.   
  
Leo started the history lesson by telling Gabby about his and his brothers' beginnings in the sewers of New York over five decades ago. Gabby remembered Don telling her a little bit about it, but as she listened to her sensei, she started to realize why her other uncle had been so evasive talking about his 'old stomping grounds'.   
  
As Leo shared about life in the sewers, Gabby felt heart sick that they struggled so long with the winter cold, the near starvation and poverty, and their seemingly endless struggle against a crime syndication bent on destroying them. The same crime syndicate that evidently was responsible for Gabby's existence.  
  
When Leo talked about their trip west in an old van a human friend had loaned them, his niece perked up. This was new information that Don did not share with her! She was intrigued when Leo told her how they were arrested for not having a driver license. Gabby smiled at that.  
  
"You find that funny?" Leo asked her as he saw her grin. He seemed serious to Gabby, suggesting he didn't take kindly to her reaction.  
  
"Well, Sensei, up until that time, no human, other than your enemies and the few friends you made, had ever seen – um – turtles that weren't vertically challenged!" She smirked just a little. "You weren't exactly the garden variety type!"  
  
Leo considered his student for a moment. She had a point, he reasoned. Finally, he had to smile back at her, "Yes, I guess you're right about that, Gabby! And, thinking back to that time, we certainly did give those state troupers something to gawk at!" He sighed and then told her, "If it wasn't for Mike's joking around and Don trying to get those law enforcement people to improve on their security system – and all within the confines of jail, no less – I don't think we would have been taken too seriously. Raph had the hardest time of it; he doesn't like being confined. But, he was smart enough to see that going off half cocked the way he was used to doing was only going to make things worse for the rest of us. Sensei – Splinter – had been quite proud of him for holding back the way he did!"   
  
Leo then told Gabby about how their incarceration ended up benefiting them with the animal rights people getting involved with their release. Because they had become front page news, interviews were in high demand and eventually a couple of movies were made depicting the turtle's life story. All four of them became wealthy almost over night. That piqued Gabby's interest big time.  
  
"They made a movie about you? Um, doesn't that kind of conflict with not having one's picture taken?" she asked. Remembering the kind of trouble she was currently in with singing publicly, she was a bit miffed.  
  
"Well, yes it does. But, Sensei – Splinter – felt that the better people understood us, the easier our transition to topside would be. We still had problems, but at least people didn't away screaming or try to kill us because we were so different. .   
  
Then Leo briefly told her about each of her uncles and himself.  
  
Gabby wasn't too surprised to learn that Don had amassed the most wealth with his inventions and savvy business dealings. She could see Leo giving all his money away like he said he did and starting a school of enlightenment in Japan. Mike getting into the entertainment business seemed a natural thing for him to do, Gabby thought. Her more jovial uncle was always laughing and joking around; acting very comfortable no matter what the situation.   
  
But, when Leo told her how her father, Raphael, lost everything through litigations after a lethal bar fight, it sobered her up right away.   
  
"Spending that year in jail was the worse and best thing that ever happened to your father!" Leo began. "Like I said, he hated being confined. Add to that just about every kook in prison who wanted to challenge him and Raph had more than enough opportunities to knock heads around. The problem was the guards sometimes instigated the fights just to see some action. There was always someone stupid enough to take the bribe, too. Extra cigarettes, money, girls – whatever it took to get another fighter to spar with your father, there was always someone willing to fight him. After six months, though, the other prisoners were pretty well educated that fighting your dad was not the smartest thing to do. When he was finally let out, he was less combative. He still had a temper, but he had a lot more restraint with it. Splinter always felt that fate dealt with Raph on Raph's level."  
  
Leo also talked about Splinter and the wisdom the venerated rat taught the four turtles. As he told Gabby about his mentor, she noted a bit of sadness in her uncle. She didn't ask about it, but it did encourage her to pay closer attention to him as he taught her.   
  
Then, Leo talked about his time in Nepal after Splinter had died. He hesitated at times when he talked about the spirit of Saki possessing him. Leo was treading in an area that Gabby had a hard time accepting, but she held her tongue. Mysticism, to her, was not to be taken seriously. Yet, she couldn't forget the incredible heat Leo generated when her back had gone out! The fact that her daily intake of his tea at dinner time had nearly healed her foot was something to consider, as well. But, what surprised Gabby the most was when Leo shared with her his interest in Seth's faith. He was overwhelmed when Seth had sought him out, climbing the steep and high altitude mountains of Nepal by himself when he was only fifteen, only to be interested in Leo's salvation! Gabby's eyes widened with surprise. Leo smiled. "Seth was always unique among his siblings. His skin coloring and his eyes were just outward differences. But, he's always had an inner quietness that could reach inside of you. If it weren't for Seth and his god, I might still be affected by Saki's spirit!"   
  
The history lesson only took about an hour, leaving Gabby with almost ninety-minutes of free time. She committed to memory all what Leo talked about. Thanking Leo for his insight, Gabby bowed and was then dismissed.   
  
The professor was already in the guest house, so that was Gabby's next stop.  
  
"Well, my dearest daughter how was your day today?" he asked as his daughter poured him a cup of tea. She poured herself one as well and then sat down next to him on the Futon.   
  
"It went very well, Father." she replied.  
  
"What all did Leonardo have you do? Please tell me as I am very interested." he asked with that twinkle still bright in his eyes.  
  
Gabby filled her father in on how she had to clean the gym floors in the dark and then having to do them a second time. She talked about having lunch with Rahab, and finally finishing off with her afternoon work with the Sais and sweeping Leo with the Bo. That seemed to be the highlight of Gabby's day for the professor. He laughed so hard, it scared Gabby that he might injure himself. "Oh, if I could have only been there to see his expression!" Professor Perry guffawed. "He is a very capable defender of his home, dear Gabby, and for you - a novice - to surprise him like that? I am sure he was quite embarrassed!"   
  
Gabby replied defensively, "No, not at all, Father. In fact, he smiled at me! I thought as you did, that he would be embarrassed, but more so. I thought he would be angry. But, it was just the opposite. I don't believe they want me to fail as much as they want me to succeed!"   
  
"That, Gabby is true of all teachers. Even the ones who make your life so miserable you're sure they stay up all night thinking of ways to make it impossible for you to do well. It is the hardest, toughest teachers that care the most. Remember that. They are preparing you for the test to come and not knowing when that will be, they apply the pressure now, so when the test does arrive, you will be ready!" the professor said. He looked long at Gabby, sizing her up and then commented, "I have seen much growth in you. In such a short amount of time, you have become more confident and, therefore, less combative! Though I am sure it was hard in the beginning, you have made positive changes and I couldn't be more proud. I just wish I had it in me to have train you better than I did. Maybe, I should have given you over to them sooner....." His voice trailed as he tired and as he felt a bit of despair thinking about the years wasted not training her.  
  
"No, Father, please don't say that! The timing is as what it should be, regardless of how you feel. Yes, it has been hard and frightening, but I am finding the training helpful in my adjustment." Gabby replied hastily.  
  
"I am sure your friendship with Seth has also been helpful, too?" again, his twinkle denoted teasing, but the professor could tell that it only made Gabby melancholy. "I am sorry if I said something that made you sad! I know you miss him. I have asked Leo about him and he has told me that Seth is hoping to be home by Christmas. That is only three months away! "  
  
Gabby's eyes lit up and she exclaimed, "Seth's coming for Christmas? Really?"   
  
"Oh, Gabriella, promise me you won't say anything to Leo or anyone else. I spoke before thinking! It is quite possible that this news was not meant for your ears! Promise me?" the professor pleaded.  
  
"Yes, I promise. But, you have given me happy news, just the same!"  
  
"This means that you must work extra hard at cooperating and not rebelling! I am sure that it wouldn't be too difficult for them to delay his visit a month if you get out of hand - again - like yesterday." He said.  
  
Gabby looked at him and asked gustily, embarrassed "You know about that?"  
  
"My dear, I was in the living room! I heard it all. Rahab assured me that Leo had everything under control! I had told them to wait, but they insisted on dealing with your fear of the dark immediately. Please tell me how it went for you?"  
  
Gabby was quiet, remembering that night. She loved him dearly and she realized then that he didn't have any intention of betraying her. It was a group decision by the turtles to get her passed her fear. Gabby was mindful of the fact that she was gradually overcoming it, but the memory of what she went through was still fresh. "It went as well as it could, all things considered. I ...ah.....freaked out thinking about going down.....into that darkness. But, Leo and Raph worked me through it and.... ah ....well, I did as best I could." She smiled at the professor, but she didn't feel all that happy inside. Gabby felt tired and checked the time. It was eight-thirty. "Well, I probably need to get going. I have to be in my room by nine sharp. I love you, Father!" and she hugged him, feeling a tear escape down her cheek.  
  
"Gabby, I love you, too!" the professor replied.  
  
Gabby walked back to the house, feeling cool in the autumn chill. It was almost October and the weather was starting to get crisper in the evenings. Most of the reptilian family stayed indoors when it became too cold, but the part of Gabby that was human helped her to keep warm. She felt herself a contradiction in terms. She was half turtle, which meant that she could tolerate heat better than most humans, but she was also half human that had been mutated by turtle DNA! So, for the most part, she could tolerate the cooler temperatures better than her reptilian counterparts. She thought it all quite amusing.  
  
Devon was in the family room with the rest of the Clan. They were all watching a movie. He invited Gabby to sit with them. Riahna was next to Raph, as usual, with Mike and Rahab snuggled next to each other. Leo was off to one side, sitting in one of the large lounge chairs. He watched his student as she turned towards Devon's invitation.  
  
"No thank-you, Devon. I'm too tired. I Think I'll just go and get ready for bed!" Gabby replied and then started for the stairs. She was aware that her brother's invitation seemed out of step with the way he had been treating her lately.  
  
"Hey, Gabs don't go up quite yet. I need to speak with you!" Devon called out as he climbed out of the chair he was sitting in.  
  
Gabby cringed. Well, maybe that invitation of his for her to sit in on the movie was for the family's benefit. Remembering the last time they talked where he was abusive and completely intimidating, Gabby could only guess what it was he had to say to her. But, she didn't think he would do anything right there in the foyer. As Devon came into the hallway, Gabby noticed Raph watching him leave. Mike sat forward on the couch a little, but Leo only observed from the overstuffed chair he was sitting in.   
  
Facing Devon advancing, Gabby asked, "What do you want?" She tried to sound respectful, but distant.   
  
"Hey, let's not make this a spectacle, eh. Need to talk to you 'bout something!" He gently turned her around and towards the living room. Gabby did not feel at all comfortable since the living area was out of sight of the family room. Once there, he told her quietly, "Mike's convinced that you're looking forward to the beach this Sunday!"   
  
"Nothing's been set about that. I have review and it's no telling how long that will take." she replied.  
  
"But, you convinced him you were looking forward to it just the same! Even going surfing!" Devon grinned, knowing that Gabby did a monumental job of hoodwinking his step-father.  
  
"I never said I was looking forward to surfing. He mentioned taking in some waves and I mentioned watching and getting some pointers from him; that's all!" Gabby replied defensively.  
  
"Still, you left him with the impression that you might!" her brother restated.  
  
"I might. Does that bother you?" Gabby asked.  
  
"HA, bother me? Why would it bother me! I saw how you reacted when Seth swam out towards the breakers last week. Gabs, you were nearly hysterical! Your commotion woke me up. You have no intention of going surfing Sunday." Devon was shaking his head. "I have to hand it to you, though, you had Mike going! Problem is he thought I was trying to start something. Didn't like it much when he thought I was lying! Mike has a big problem with liars." and his expression darkened.  
  
Gabby replied coolly, "Devon, keep in mind that you were the one who started this. You went to Mike and told him about last week. You tried to bait me through him. It's not your fault, really, that I recognized that ploy. The longer I stay here, the more I learn how to do things. Maybe I need to thank you for being such a good teacher."  
  
There was some muffled laughing from the other room that both Gabby and Devon heard. Her brother scowled and it didn't help his composure much when he noticed his sister's smirk.  
  
Gabby added, "And keep in mind that the living area is close enough to the family room that your dad and uncles can probably hear us right now. If I'm not mistaken, a true ninja has better than excellent hearing and can practically see through walls!" and Gabby smiled. "Are you through?"  
  
Devon's jaw worked furiously, knowing that his sister was right and that she had bested him - never once showing disrespect. "Yeah, I guess I am..... You can go." he said, chagrined.  
  
Gabby took the stairs three steps at time. She felt elated that she out maneuvered her brother with just words. And, she was pretty sure those in the family room were completely aware of what was going on. The timing of their guffaw was just too perfect.   
  
From the landing, Gabby could see Devon going back into the family room, his shoulders hunched in frustration. She half expected some discourse from the others at his expense, but nothing happened. From her vantage point, she couldn't see into the room, so it was a safe bet no one there could see her either. She looked down the hallway towards Seth's bedroom, wondering if it would be a good time to get what he had placed in his nightstand for her. Gabby looked back to the foyer and the family room entry. The movie was one she was familiar with and she noted that it was only half way through. So, carefully, she opened her bedroom door, hesitated a bit, and then shut it. Hugging the wall, she moved towards Seth's room, walking soundlessly up the hallway. She tried the doorknob to the door of his room and found it unlocked. She opened the door and went inside, quickly closed it.  
  
Seth's room was sparse. There was a simple twin bed with a blue comforter opposite from the bedroom door. A cross above his bed was the only decor on his walls. No drapes on the window, but there were blinds to help keep the evening sun out, since his room faced the front yard. An armoire and a dresser made up the rest of the furniture. There wasn't much on the top of that other than a collection of religious tracts. Gabby didn't want to take too much time reviewing his room, so she quickly went over to the far side of the bed where the nightstand was. She hesitated, feeling uncomfortable being there in the first place. But, Seth wanted her to take what was in the drawer. She opened it and found the Bible he had promised her. She took it up swiftly, afraid that if she didn't, it would disappear. This was Seth's Bible! Gabby felt her throat constrict with the feelings she had for him. She hugged the book, then opened the cover and found a letter!! She had never seen his handwriting before and she was excited to read it. However, she wanted to do so in the privacy of her room.  
  
Gabby went back to the door and listened. She cracked it open just a hair and looked. No one was in the hallway from what she could see. She opened it wider and looked out the other way and found that end of the corridor also empty. Coming clear out, she quietly closed the door and edged her way back through the passageway and onto the landing. She peered cautiously around the wall's edge to see if there was anyone down in the foyer. Again, it was empty like the hallway. Hugging the wall again, she made it to her bedroom door, noiselessly opening it and slipping inside. She locked it, just in case someone might have seen her. She wanted to make sure that if someone came up to see why she was in the hallway, she would have time to hide the letter and the Bible. She knew that if she were caught with both, it would be correctly surmised that she had gone into Seth's room. She felt it would not sit well with any of them downstairs.   
  
Going over to her bed and sitting down, Gabby took the letter from inside the Bible. She felt it, knowing that Seth had folded it just a few days ago. She held it up to her nose to smell it, hoping to find his scent there. All she could smell was paper and the leather from the book - and she was disappointed. However, what was inside mattered most to her! She unfolded the letter and started to read,  
  
Dearest Gabby,  
  
By the time you read this, I will already be in Japan. I am not going willingly, but most certainly obediently. I am confident that in time, we will both see this as something necessary for both our personal growth. My main focus will be to do everything asked of me with excellence - and I pray that you will be like minded with what is asked of you there at home. Whatever training my father and uncles have planned for you, please know this - they believe in you!   
  
When I first was told about you, I was not that excited. I say this to be honest with you. I felt that our family was big enough without some one we didn't know walking in and complicating our lives! As you noticed, when I arrived that first night, I was quite rude towards you and for this I apologize. It has bothered me a great deal since then after discovering the depth of my feelings for you!   
  
I know that I behaved badly since then regarding my response to kissing you, but hope that you have forgiven me. Know, too, that I forgive you as well for what happened in Carmel. I am sorry for yelling at you after the karaoke bar incident and for what Devon is probably putting you through, I apologize for him, as well. He is not one to be confined too easily. Knowing my brothers as well as I do, I am afraid that you will be his target. Again, I apologize! He will eventually come to realize his behavior is counter productive. He is not above making amends where needed. But, it will take him time to come to that conclusion. However, whatever you do, dear Gabby, keep all of this hidden in your heart. Devon would not receive it well that I am telling you this! He's my brother and I love him dearly. But, he can be quite hostile if provoked.  
  
As you read through Romans, please keep your heart opened to the truth. I believe with every fiber of my being that Jesus Christ is Lord! I have seen great things happen that can only be attributed to a living, caring God. Do not stop with Romans! There are so many truths and so much wisdom packed in these pages, it would take a lifetime to comprehend it all. And I want very much for you to come to an understanding faith.  
  
I love you with my whole heart! I know that the days ahead will be difficult for both of us, but I am confident that the time will go by quickly. Know this - I will pray each night here in Japan at 8:45 for you. That will be five forty-five in the morning the day before in Big Sur. If my father and uncles stick to tradition, the start of your training will begin at 6 A.M. Think of me, then, if you can. If you come to an understanding of what prayer is, pray for me! I love you and always will to the end of my days!  
  
Love,  
  
Seth  
  
By the time Gabby had finished the last line, she was crying openly. Not loud, but the tears flowed freely. She quickly folded up the letter and went over to tuck it into one of the drawers in the bureau. She then went to the bathroom to grab some tissue to wipe her nose. She stared at herself in the mirror and saw a different reflection than in the days before. She saw a strength and determination to make it through whatever challenges lay before her - and to learn as much as she could about the god that Seth loved!  
  
Gabby had just come out of the bathroom, when there was a knock at her door! She startled, looking back at her bed where she had left Seth's Bible. Calmly walking over to it, she took it up and placed the book under her pillow. Then, she asked, "Yes?"  
  
"It's Leo." her visitor said.  
  
Gabby's heart started to pound. What was he doing there at her bedroom door? Had he sensed her going into Seth's bedroom? Maybe he can see through walls! That had Gabby a little concerned.  
  
Composing herself and yawning - hoping to erase any worry in her face - Gabby unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Why was the door locked, Gabby?" Leo asked his face unreadable.  
  
"I wasn't sure if Devon would come up to .....I don't know; he seems to be targeting me a lot. Can't blame him, but I don't trust him anymore."  
  
"Why would you not trust him? All he has done is challenge you!" Leo replied.  
  
"I don't know him well enough to determine that. He just seems to be a little more focused on confronting me, that's all." Gabby reasoned.  
  
"Hmmm....I see." Leo looked at her for a long moment and then asked her, his expression stern, " What were you doing in Seth's room?"  
  
"Blast it!" Gabby thought to herself. She realized she had done a lousy job of keeping her expression flat and Leo noticed it. He tilted his head, waiting for an answer.   
  
Gabby evaluated quickly several responses, but knew that she had to face the truth of the matter. She was not yet skilled enough to feign ignorance or lie, not with Leo anyway. She replied, "Before we came back to the house last week, Seth wanted me to have his Bible. He told me to go and get it after he was gone. I didn't have a chance until this evening. "   
  
"Why didn't you just ask me - I would have retrieved it for you." Leo offered.  
  
"He wanted me to get it." Gabby replied simply.  
  
"But, he is not your sensei - I am." he stated and then asked, "May I see it, please?"  
  
In her guilt, Gabby realized that Leo knew exactly what was in the book. Did Seth tell him? Maybe Leo did a 'once over' in the room after Seth had left and found the Bible. If it was Seth's only one, his father may have been concerned and asked him about after he returned to Japan. Either way, Gabby was going to play this one step at a time.  
  
"Here," she said after retrieving the book from under her pillow.  
  
"You were hiding it?" Leo asked his expression serious.  
  
"I was keeping it close by." Gabby explained.  
  
"Hmmm..." Leo replied, looking hard at her. Then, he opened the front cover! Looking up from the book and back to his student, he asked, "Something's missing, Gabby. Where's the letter?"  
  
Well, it was a done deal. Leo had known about the book and the letter! Without a word, Gabby walked solemnly over to the dresser drawer, opened it, and took out the missive Seth had written to her. She returned to Leo and handed it to him. She felt her face flush with emotion and cursed herself silently for being so obvious. She refused to make eye contact with her uncle.  
  
Leo asked as he noticed his niece blush, "Since this was intended for you, may I have permission to read it?"   
  
She looked up and quietly asked him, not doing well at hiding her irritation with him, "Haven't you done that already? You knew about both before you even came to my door."  
  
Leo narrowed his eyes and sternly replied, his expression serious, "First, do not assume anything about me! Second, Seth called and told me about this over the weekend while you were in New York. He didn't feel right having you sneak into his room and wanted me to get the book for you. I decided to wait and see if you would do the right thing and ask me. But, since you did not...." and he tucked the book with the letter under his arm,".... I will keep it until such time I feel you have learned your lesson about being honest!" and he turned and walked back down the staircase.  
  
Gabby was mad! Closing her door, she threw herself onto the bed and slammed her fist into the pillow - and then cried. She was so close to having a part of Seth with her. Why didn't she just tell them, tell Leo, and ask for Seth's Bible? In part, she was afraid he would say no. But, as she thought about it, as she 'read' through the book that she had memorized years ago, she realized that it talked much about integrity and honesty as well as doing all things with excellence! Plus, Leo had all but given her the opportunity to ask him down at the fire pit that evening when he shared his interest about Seth's faith. She cried all the more, realizing the costly mistake she had made, but more because she had lost face with her sensei. How was she going to face him tomorrow? How could she make it up to him? She was starting to care what Leo thought about her and it sobered her resolve to do whatever he would ask of her. No matter what the task - even if it meant learning how to surf on Sunday! 


	24. Kick'n It Up a Notch!

A great big thank-you to all who voted for The Yosutebito Daughter in the FanFiction Competition under Best Don Scenes! I really appreciate your support a lot. Needless to say, I was deeply touched to be nominated! Good golly, I'm blushing!   
  
*******  
  
The alarm went off at four-fifteen A.M. It was Wednesday in Big Sur, but as Gabby stood up out of bed, she knew it was seven-fifteen in the evening over in Japan for Seth! Not wanting to give up her laps in the pool, she decided to rise each morning fifteen minutes earlier just to have some quiet time when he was supposedly praying for her. That was one thing Leo could not take away! She smiled, thinking about how wise Seth had been to coordinate that so Gabby could 'participate', despite being nearly nine thousand miles away.   
  
The water in the pool was chillier than the morning before, but Gabby was resolved to do this. She did her laps with more strength and resolve, finishing sooner than expected. She toweled off, slipping her pool robe on tightly around her to warm her and then absentmindedly looked towards the guest house. The curtains were parted in the window that faced the pool - and she could see Leo watching her! She blushed and immediately turned away, heading back towards the house.  
  
The coffee hadn't been made, yet, so Gabby went about making some. While it was brewing, she grabbed a pear and ate hungrily. Then, she thought about the book of Romans. Seth wanted her to read it rather than recall it, but Leo had the book now so it was a moot point. However, if she could remember portions at a time and then ruminate what was there, maybe she might still learn something.   
  
She took the first chapter. When she arrived at verse nine and ten, she thought of Seth and how he was praying for her. Then she thought about what the professor mentioned that Seth might return at Christmastime! She continued on and thought that whole first chapter could have been about Seth and his desire to be with her. But, when Gabby arrived at verse sixteen and seventeen, she knew then that his desire was not for her to be with him - but for her to be with Christ! The remaining verses exposed the sins of the heart and the flesh. As Gabby read and studied, she realized her own rebellious heart was part of that litany of sin. She was starting to understand Seth's spiritual desires for her and, more to the point, her failings the evening before with Leo. Gabby felt convicted, but she still needed to read more to realize why and how to make amends. She looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly five-fifteen.   
  
Gabby poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a muffin from the pastry keeper. She re-read that first chapter as she ate her breakfast. There was so much there to consider. Why hadn't she taken the Bible more seriously when she had read it the first time? More importantly, why didn't the professor talk with her about it when she read it years ago? He never shared with her any kind of insight other than to tell her what faith he had been raised in. She knew he was Catholic by his upbringing, but other than going through the traditional education of catechism, he rarely attended church. He had been pleased that Gabby memorized the book, but that was as far as he took it.   
  
Maybe, because she was a mutant hybrid, he felt she was unqualified to go any further with it. Thinking about verse twenty three where it mentioned people making false images of god, even using reptiles, no less, maybe that was a clue to explain away her surrogate father's negligence in this area. It bothered her and she knew she would have to ask him about it that evening.  
  
It was now five-thirty. Gabby saw that Mike was coming down the stairs as she raced up them.   
  
"Hi, Gabs! What's doing?" he said as she passed him.  
  
"Gotta get ready!" she said hastily.  
  
Mike chuckled after her, "Boy, you seem excited!" and tripped down the steps as he smelled the freshly brewed coffee waiting for him in the kitchen.  
  
Gabby wasted no time in getting ready. She put her still-damp hair up in a ponytail and quickly dressed into her uniform. Back down the stairs she flew, jogging through the family room in her haste to make her 'meeting' with Seth. Gabby looked through one of the windows that faced the guest house, but didn't see Leo yet. She was elated about having those fifteen minutes alone with his son!  
  
She said a quick 'hello' to Mike. He sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping his coffee and reading the paper. He watched her with great interest as she passed him. A small smile crept onto his face. He chuckled once and then went back to his reading. Soon, Gabby disappeared through the entrance to the gym, closing the door behind her.   
  
As she hit the bottom of the stairs, she reached over to flip the light switch on, but then stopped. In that moment, she decided that the dark would help her focus better. Taking a deep breath, she walked out into the middle of the unlit gymnasium and sat down on the floor. The old fear was still there, but her resolve to do this was greater and stronger. Taking the example that Don and Leo showed her when they meditated, she crossed her legs under her, allowing her hands to rest comfortably in her lap. She relaxed and breathed out slowly, taking in air just as quietly, and then let her mind focus on Seth. The scripture she had 'read' earlier came to mind as she prayed. She wasn't sure how to pray, but if it meant thinking good thoughts and asking for help from a greater power than her self, then that's what she did. This faith of Seth's was new to her as far as applying it on this level. But, Gabby was determined to learn and understand it - with or without the physical book!  
  
However, as she sat there in thought and meditation, she 'felt' something. That was odd. Not wanting to be distracted, she dismissed it. But, now and then through the first few minutes, it returned like a tickling on the nap of her neck. What was that? She opened her eyes, but - of course – she couldn't see anything for the darkness of the room. Determined not to be thwarted in her quiet time with Seth, she pushed away the feeling. A few more minutes passed successfully without any interruption, but then - that odd sense came back again.   
  
"Okay, that's just too weird!" she thought. Trying to go back to her meditation she realized that niggling on the back of her neck just wouldn't go away. Gabby finally decided she just had to figure out what it was.   
  
Once she focused on it she realized its source. It was from someone watching her! That startled Gabby big time. She stood up immediately in defense, not knowing what she had conjured up! No way could there be 'something' here! She thought of passages in the Bible which talked about evil spirits. That had her really spooked! What had she done?  
  
Then, she sensed him - Leo! He had been there the entire time!   
  
"He must have come in here while I was upstairs!" she lamented silently to herself.  
  
His voice was soft and even as he spoke," I am glad to see you have taken it upon yourself to challenge the dark, Gabby! This is a big milestone for you." He paused for a moment. Then he asked her more intently, "What have you learned from last night?"  
  
Gabby was chastised through the heart and she knew what he wanted to hear. She was thankful that the lights were out! She was sure her face was flushed with contriteness.   
  
Gabby replied softly, "I disappointed you. I am sorry for not coming to you first." She felt terrible having to face him so soon. It was never her intention to deceive him or to sneak around. But, that is what she had done last night and he had caught her. Now, she wanted to make amends. "I don't want the book or the letter back." Gabby declared.  
  
"Why?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Because....I don't deserve them." she said sadly.  
  
"You may be right about that, but there are many things that we have in our possession that we do not deserve - and yet, they are ours to have. Why don't you think you deserve it?" Leo asked her.   
  
Without hesitating, Gabby answered him, "I deceived you. I wasn't planning on doing that, it wasn't really in my thoughts at the time."   
  
"Is that right? You mean, sneaking into Seth's room, taking that which was in Seth's nightstand, making sure that no one was looking when you came back out and going to your bedroom, only to then lock the door and lying to me about why you did it? That wasn't planned deception? "Leo asked her sternly.  
  
Gabby realized he was right and she felt a tear escape, grateful yet again for the cloak of darkness. She thought about what Leo had said and then realized that her main objective the night before was to procure the book without anyone knowing. She thought of the word deception. It meant a great many things but the one that convicted her was "the adoption of a stratagem or the telling of a lie in order to escape guilt or to gain an end"! She had lied about why the door was locked just so she didn't have to tell the truth about why she did it - which was to keep someone from walking in on her while she read Seth's letter!   
  
The only reply to his question Gabby could give was, "I guess I did mean to deceive." and felt another hot tear escape.   
  
"You 'guess'? You're not sure?" Leo asked, clearly irritated.   
  
Darn him! Why did he delight in bating her so much! Still, she knew that it wasn't a 'guess', but a fact, "No, I'm sure. I'm really sorry." and managed to keep the third tear from cascading down her cheek.   
  
There was a long period of silence in the dark; it seemed to weigh heavily upon Gabby. Then, with a little more enthusiasm, Leo exclaimed, "Good! No doubt you have thought long and hard about this. Now, let's get to work. Close your eyes. I'm going to turn the light on!"   
  
With the lights on, Gabby saw that her familiar pail and toothbrush were nowhere to be seen. "I'm not going to wash the floor today, Sensei?" she inquired.   
  
Leo was surprised, so he asked her, "I wasn't planning on it, but if you would like to…" He smiled at her.  
  
"Ah, not really, Sensei, but I was starting to believe it had something to do with preparing the room." Gabby responded quickly.  
  
Leo replied, a slight smile evident on his face, "The only preparation that I expect from you is a willing heart and your obedience. You have already proven yourself capable in both areas. Now, let's get to work!"   
  
Over the next few hours, Leo introduced Gabby to the remaining equipment. He was impressed with how quickly she learned, but then after yesterday, he was half-expecting her to!   
  
However, Gabby had more difficulty with the nunchuks since they seemed to have a mind of their own. With two sticks held together with a simple chain, it was easy to handle one end only to have the other end whack her in the thigh or the arm. It smart like crazy and Gabby knew she was going to have some bruising when she was done. It was all a matter of focusing on holding one end firmly while controlling the other end at the same time. She caught on faster than Leo thought, but it frustrated her since Gabby's own expectations were on a whole different level.   
  
Leo gave her a rest period at around nine, allowing her to refresh herself in the restroom. When she returned to the side of the gym, he had a steaming cup of his herbal tea for her. He explained that it would help heal the bruising that was appearing on her arm and thigh. He also shared with her more about the Clan, this time focusing on Splinter.  
  
As he talked about his beloved mentor, Gabby noted a tremendous amount of respect in Leo's voice towards his deceased master. There was love there that her sensei expressed as he described Splinter's wisdom and knowledge. Leo seemed to talk in an awed whisper and it was obvious that he missed his father terribly. She wondered if any of his students back in Japan felt towards him the way he did his revered sensei.   
  
Hearing about the kind of integrity and honesty that Leo's mentor espoused, Gabby felt the weight of her transgression from the night before. She tried to apologize again to Leo. "Sensei, I'm feeling so bad about last evening. I'm truly sorry!" She felt her throat tighten with the sincerity of her feelings.   
  
He told her sternly, "Apologies are a dime a dozen, Gabby! I'd much rather see a change in heart and habit! Work on those things rather than words!"   
  
She dropped the subject entirely after that.   
  
Resuming her training, Leo wanted her to test the strength of her foot. She didn't limp anymore. When he had her run the length of the gym up and back again, the pain was gone entirely.   
  
"I think we can try teaching you some simple moves, now! Nothing complicated, yet. Maybe by Monday when Mike trains you he can step it up a notch!" Leo said.  
  
So, Leo demonstrated to her several kicks that she could do which would stretch her right foot, but would not put unnecessary stress on it.   
  
"They call this 'kick boxing', but we call it ninja kicks!" and he smiled. Obviously, it was meant as a joke, but the force with which Leo demonstrated it kept Gabby from seeing the humor. The instant he showed her how to execute it, Gabby realized how easy it would be to kill someone with a simple kick like what he did! Leo performed it with deadly precision! He was able to stay on one foot and then repeatedly kick high and up like a jackhammer! All Gabby could do was to remain mute while he showed her. She was truly impressed with his skill.  
  
She didn't find the exercise all that difficult. With her experience on the uneven bars and the balance beam, her equilibrium was already developed. She had a natural kick with a strength that surprised her. But Leo felt she could do better! So, over the next couple of hours, he pushed her into using more power than she had been, alternating feet so that both would get a workout and varying the techniques.   
  
At one point, Leo stopped her, "Gabby, you have more force in your legs than you are using here. What's the problem?"  
  
Gabby still didn't feel comfortable with the idea of protecting herself with physical force, "I've never had much experience in trying to defend myself. Guess I don't have the 'edge' that you do."   
  
"That's nonsense. You just have to create a situation in your mind and then ask yourself how far you would go to protect it. Who would you defend with your life, Gabby?"  
  
That startled her! She had never thought about it before. The professor was always protecting her, so she never entertained the idea of doing likewise for him. Then, there was Seth, but it seemed ludicrous since he was more than capable of doing that himself. Who did she feel the need to protect that would be helpless in a life and death confrontation? Finally, it occurred to her.  
  
"Riahna." she said.   
  
Leo's eyes went wide, "Riahna? Really? You mean, even after she gave you that riot act about disturbing her floral arrangement?"   
  
"You know about that?" Gabby asked, her face blushing in embarrassment.  
  
Leo laughed, "Know about it? Gads, Mike couldn't stop talking about it!"  
  
Gabby had to smile. Thinking back to that morning, Riahna had in one fell swoop intimidated her so badly it soured any interest she had in meeting the rest of the family - which of course, spawned a whole new set of problems for Gabriella! Where Riahna's mind was incapable of learning any effective means of physical self defense, she could hold her own with a simple emotional outburst. Gabby could see the humor in it for the first time.   
  
So, for the next set, Gabby tried to visualize an unseen attacker going after Riahna. There was some improvement, but Leo didn't see enough to convince him that Gabby understood the concept. So, he had her stop.   
  
"I'm going to bring out a punching bag for you to work with. I think when you feel what it takes to make a solid 'hit', you'll understand the principle!" he said as he went to the far side of the gym.   
  
Leo pressed an area in the wall and it retracted and then slid to one side. Leo pulled out a large canvas bag a little longer than a man's torso. It was connected at the top with a chain and swivel that was attached to a steel beam that, when fully extended out as far as it could, dropped a pair of support legs to steady it. It was very high tech. When Leo tested it, the beam held firm.   
  
Leo looked back at Gabby and said, "This is what I want you to do!" and he stepped back, leaped up, and firmly connected dead-center with the bag using his right foot. The force of his kick sent the bag up in the opposite direction and just about horizontal to the floor!   
  
"The bag weighs in at about two hundred pounds. It's heavier than most only because it needs to stand up to the abuse we subject it to." Leo explained. "Now, I want you to do as I did. I don't expect you to perform as well, okay? This isn't one-upmanship. But, I think it will show you what you need to do."  
  
Gabby looked at the bag and felt its weight. The canvas was triple thick, almost hard. She looked back at Leo, unsure if she wanted to do this, but if she were to make up for last night, she would have to. Looking back at the apparatus, she stepped back the way Leo did. Then, she jumped up and kicked out at the bag - only to come up short and miss it completely! She went down onto her back, letting out a squawk of surprise when she hit the floor!   
  
Leo could not contain himself and let out a short laugh. He knew she would miss when she stepped too far back. He regained control, noticing that Gabby was not amused, "I'm sorry, Gabby, but I knew in an instant that you were going to fall. Here, let me help you...."   
  
"NO, Sensei! I can get up." and she quickly righted herself to a stand. Feeling humiliated and then angry that Leo would laugh at her, she resolved to kick that bag into the next county! Before Leo could give her any instruction, Gabby leaped up higher off the gymnasium floor than the first time and, with lightening speed, connecting hard with the bag with her left foot. It reacted by flying up in the opposite direction and nearly colliding with the steel support beam that held it!  
  
Leo just stared openmouthed - and Raph and Mike were stunned silent at the same time in the monitor room!   
  
Gabby winced, though. She was sure she had strained her left foot!   
  
"Ah, nice job, Gabs!" Leo commented, his eyes widening. "Guess you understand the principle, now. " He looked at his niece and smiled. "Glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that kick!"   
  
"Um… me, too!" was all Gabby could say. She was just as unprepared for the force she used as her uncle was.   
  
"Well, I'd like to end your morning session on a high note. So, you can take your lunch-break, now!" Leo instructed happily. He looked back at the bag, now swinging like a pendulum, and shook his head slightly. Letting out a sigh, he gave Gabby a pat on her back as he moved past her towards the stairs.  
  
Rahab was allowed to visit with Gabby again during her lunch time. They talked about the holidays coming up and the traditions that she and Mike had established. Halloween was just a few weeks away and it was probably the one night when the entire family felt comfortable going into town. In fact, the people of Carmel expected them and would have been disappointed if they didn't.   
  
Gabby was not amused, "I find it offensive that on a night where people dress up to be scary, its deemed fit for us to go into town!"   
  
Rahab had remembered a time when she thought the same way, but it had become so much apart of what they did as a family now that she had accepted it. "I can see how you might feel about that, Gabby. But, it's what we do. It can be a lot of fun. You can choose to stay home if you want, though."   
  
"I'll think about it." was all Gabby said.   
  
When she was young, the professor had encouraged Gabriella to take advantage of using Halloween as a cover for getting out of the house. But, she found the reaction from people she would procure candy from distasteful. "Oh my, what a creature you are tonight!" she remembered some saying to her. Even worse she would hear, "Isn't it fun to dress up as something scary?!" or, "Look, John, this one's dressed up like a Martian!" from well meaning, if oblivious, candy-givers. The experience had turned her off early on.   
  
Then, the topic changed over to Raph and the ongoing investigation revolving around his beating from a week and a half before. He was still unable to recall the events of that night, which was quite frustrating for everyone, including him! "Nothing yet has surfaced to give them any idea who did it. Don has Thomas working on it here, but even he has come up empty." Rahab said.   
  
Gabby hadn't forgotten about the clues her father had mumbled in his sleep, about caramels and beaches, nor did she forget about the man at the karaoke bar and the comments he made in his drunken stupor. She was the only one able to identify him, so Gabby did not want to say anything just yet until she could put fit the pieces together. One thing she wanted more than anything else was to give Don a solid piece of evidence so that whoever was responsible for Raph's assault would be brought swiftly to justice!   
  
Rahab told Gabby, "Leo said you picked Riahna when he asked you who you would protect! I'm surprised where she yelled at you the first day you arrived!" her aunt said.  
  
"Riahna is an innocent and it would be wrong not to want to protect her. Besides, we made up a while back." Gabby explained. She hadn't seen much of Riahna due to her training, visiting New York and her infamous jaunt into Carmel last week. She'd catch glimpses of her outside sitting along the pool or maybe cultivating what was left of Rahab's flower garden. But, other than at the dinner table and that day Riahna switched Gabby's food and the ensuing bear-hug she gave her, there hadn't been much time to get to know her. Still, she saw her youngest cousin as vulnerable and needing a protector.   
  
Soon, lunch was over and Gabby was back on the training floor with Leo. She bowed respectfully towards him. He returned the gesture, and then they resumed training.   
  
She found that her foot had not been bruised but had only reacted to the force she had kicked with. For that, Gabby was grateful.  
  
The afternoon went swiftly enough and Gabby began to understand force and intent with her kicking. Her experience with the gymnastic apparatuses back in Connecticut helped immeasurably with her balance, which only enhanced her progress. Still, there seemed to be an endless amount of instruction that Leo kept giving to her. Gabby was glad for her quick memory, all in all!  
  
Five o'clock came around faster than she had anticipated and she was famished! She was amazed how her appetite had increased since she began training. She was concerned about gaining weight, but noticed that - if anything - her doji seemed to hang on her a little more than normal. She had only been in training for three days and already she felt stronger and leaner, which pleased Gabby to no end!  
  
Dinner brought the same level of talking as the nights before, but there was a marked difference in part of it. Gabby felt connected finally! It wasn't anything said, but the look of respect she was starting to receive from Mike, for example, had changed. Before, he was only amused by her antics, sort of like a congenial Dutch uncle who imparted words of wisdom now and then. But, since yesterday, he had a different way about him when he would talk to her. It was almost as if he saw her as truly part of the family.  
  
Leo, too, seemed less judgmental in how he observed her. Before, it was like he was trying to figure out what was wrong with Gabby so that he could fix her in some way! Now, he had enough experience working with her to know there was more to his student than previously thought.   
  
Gabby noticed the same from Raphael, but then he was her father, so it didn't make as much of an impact on her. Devon, however, remained somewhat sullen and distant, more so this night than the night before. She was pretty sure her comments the night before hit home with him. Either way, Gabby felt a little more connected with the clan.  
  
The professor seemed tired this evening. He was taking oral medication for his post cancer surgery treatment since the normal chemo and radiation therapy was not recommended. At his age, it would have been far more draining on him. The new meds were advancement in cancer therapy and he was very anxious to be one of the first to try them.   
  
During their flight out to California, the professor had told Gabby, "If it can be proven as effective as or more so than the old methods, what a blessing for those who would normally have to endure that torture!"   
  
She had been concerned that a more aggressive treatment plan was not being considered. Her father's enthusiasm for the new way encouraged her and so she dismissed her worry.   
  
But, this evening, after watching the marked weariness on the professor's face, made Gabby wonder if the medication was doing the job it was meant to do. She would have to speak with Don about it once he returned from his meeting in Europe.  
  
Gabby offered to help clean up the table after the meal was over. She helped the professor to the living room and, after making sure he was comfortable, went back to the kitchen.  
  
"I heard from Gaele this afternoon, Gabby!" Rahab exclaimed. "She's planning on visiting for Halloween and then she'll be coming out again for Thanksgiving and staying through the end of the year! She hasn't taken a vacation since she started working for Don's labs back east and decided to cram all that time in at once!" Rahab sounded very excited!   
  
"You haven't seen her in a long time, then, I take it?" Gabby asked as she scrapped the leftovers into the disposal.   
  
"She comes out for a couple of days around Thanksgiving and Christmas, but it's always too short a time. I think you two will get along quite well. "Rahab commented as she started putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.  
  
Gabby was apprehensive about meeting Gaele. She was just now getting used to everyone here, but to throw someone completely new into the mix made her insecure.   
  
Then, she thought of something, "I'm not using her room right now, am I?"   
  
"No. Gaele's room is further down the hall next to Seth's. It overlooks the front of the house." Rahab answered, and then asked, "Why?"   
  
"I was just wondering. I would feel uncomfortable knowing I had her room. I would have moved out to the guest house, of course, if that was the case." Gabby replied.  
  
"We have two more bedrooms that are not being used at the moment. Raph took over the den when he was hurt and we've decided to let him stay there until he's completely healed. When Don returns, he will probably take one of the extra rooms upstairs. The professor will stay in the guest house with Leo until....he gets better." Rahab assured her niece.  
  
Gabby caught the hesitation in her aunt's voice and it made her feel anxious. What kind of prognosis did the doctors give him? Don was so busy filling Gabby in on her heritage during the flight home and there had been so much going on since then, she hadn't had a chance to inquire. All she was glad for was that she and her surrogate father were together again! She was appreciative; too, that Leo elected to stay out there during the night while the rotation of nurses came during the day. Don had pre-selected them to make sure they understood the uniqueness of his family and to assure the professor the best care money could buy.   
  
The evening training consisted of Clan wisdom and rules. The obvious one that Leo brought up was the restriction on getting one's photo taken - especially without permission. There were several levels of discipline that could be implemented if a member disobeyed and managed to get their pictures publicly produced. Being stripped of their equipment for a time was one. Gabby remembered Devon commenting about Gaele's tools getting taken away by Don. But, from what Gabby could discern, her infraction was different.   
  
The most serious discipline was expulsion and there were different levels to that, as well. The minimum penalty was temporary removal from the family, while the maximum penalty was permanent disownment from the Clan. All contact was forbidden by the one expulsed. Basically, they were treated as if they never existed! That frightened Gabby to no end - and Leo was quite aware that it had!   
  
"However, for one not yet initiated into the Clan, the punishments are usually more lenient!" he assured her.  
  
He then explained the 'no harm' rule about hitting humans. "We can't under any circumstances harm a human. For one, we're too strong and it would be easy to kill. Second, when your father was incarcerated for killing and maiming some men in a bar fight years ago, we knew then that our own freedom could be in jeopardy. That was when Splinter implemented the 'No Harm' policy. Gabby, you have to understand that we are not like everyone else! We scare people very easily. All it would take to put us behind lock and key would be for one of us to go on a rampage within the human community. Not only that, but because we are all related in one way of another, Mike and Don could lose their financial security through litigations. So, keep in mind these facts if ever you find yourself among humans!"  
  
"Sensei, what would happen if one of us did hurt a human, though?" she asked.  
  
Leo replied sternly, "Consider the levels of punishment for having your picture published! It basically runs along the same lines!"  
  
After Leo had explained all the infractions and their different levels of punishment, Gabby realized that she, Devon, and Seth had gotten off light!  
  
Before Leo dismissed her, he asked if she had any questions. There was one that had been bugging her since New York with Don finding out that Gabby's photo appeared in the Carmel Pine Cone Newsette. "Sensei, what happened with regards to my photo and that newspaper?" she asked quietly.  
  
Leo answered, "Well, we couldn't touch the reporter; he had too many connections and his rep was stellar! However, the karaoke deejay had a criminal record. We managed to spread a rumor that he was known for interjecting vocal recordings in with the karaoke sessions when he felt the performer was going to be a 'sour note'! We left it that he falsely portrayed you as an accomplished singer." Leo paused, watching for Gabby's reaction. "Basically, the report said the deejay used the actual recording made by Serena Brightwell and that he turned the mic off. In short, you didn't sing at all."  
  
Gabby was quiet for a while, staring ahead as if in thought. She was still feeling the pangs of guilt for what she did, but the last few days had helped distract her from focusing on it too much. Looking down at her feet, she finally said solemnly, "Guess you had to do that."  
  
Leo replied, "Yes, we did, Gabby. I'm sorry!" He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed compassionately. It was the first caring gesture he had shown her since her back went out on Monday - and it meant a lot!  
  
After her session was completed, Gabby bowed to Leo and made her way over to the guest house to see the professor. He was sitting on the Futon, watching some television when Gabby walked in.   
  
"Ah, my ninja daughter has finally arrived!" he joked, turning the television off with the remote.   
  
"Father, I am not a ninja! Please!" Gabby replied in mock irritation, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Ah, my dear, with the excellent training that you are getting, you soon will be!" he remarked.  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure I want to be, but I am learning a lot and it is exciting!" Gabby commented. She went to the kitchen to start the water for tea. Leo had left a healthy supply of the special herbal leaves he concocted for the professor. It was good for Gabby's foot, too, so she made sure there was enough for both of them.   
  
They sat and discussed the day's events, Gabby telling the professor about finding Seth's Bible the night before in his room and then the letter. She decided that since someone had been feeding her father a daily report on her, she might as well be upfront with everything.   
  
After she had told her father about trying to deceive Leo, he gently scolded her, "You should never think that you can put one over on Leonardo, Gabriella! He is one very intelligent and insightful fellow. I don't know how he does it, but he can discern many truths as well as untruths with very little effort." the professor chided Gabby, "It is good that you made yourself accountable to him!"   
  
This brought Gabby to ask her father about religion, "Why didn't you tell me more about your god and this Bible? I read it but you never helped me to understand it."   
  
"Ah, yes... well, quite honestly I didn't know how, considering your origins. I was having a difficult time separating what God had created and what man did. What God created in man was a need for grace and mercy. What man created in - well - this mutant humanoid reptilian family....? I just didn't know where grace and mercy would fit in. I decided to let you come to me if you had any questions of this nature. When you didn't, I left it alone." he paused as he noticed his daughter's perplexity. "This disturbs you?"  
  
Gabby then said, her eyes pleading, "Seth told me before he left for Japan that God created everything - even me! Just because man put together the chemicals and the situation, God allowed it to happen. He sees God as having complete control and authority over every living thing in the world. I was afraid that the reason you didn't explain the Bible to me was..... you didn't think I was meant for.....salvation."   
  
The professor took Gabby's hands and reassured her, "No, my dear that is not true. You have to understand that I was overwhelmed with how you could memorize books so easily! I counted on the Bible to supply you with what you needed to know. I didn't realize that you might have had questions." He pulled away from her and, with a smile, said, "I am sorry for that, but I am glad this Seth has seen to the answers!" He then kissed her forehead, patting her cheek affectionately. 


	25. This Is Just A Test

The remaining week went well with much progress being made. Gabby was able to repeat on several occasions her aggressive kick that had sent the punching bag bottom end up.   
  
Then Leo showed her how to do a three-sixty jump, twist, and kick. It was similar to the gymnastic floor exercises she loved to do in Connecticut, but minus the kick. When she told him about this, he asked how she had learned to do it. Gabby told him about the demo DVD's the professor would bring home for her so she would have some idea what to do. That seemed to confirm to Leo how she was able to progress so fast with the martial arts.   
  
In addition to all the kicks and equipment, Gabby was encouraged to do strength-inducing exercises such as push-ups and calisthenics to build up her muscle tone. Mike had gym equipment stored in the walls of the training room like he did the punching bag, so Leo had Gabby use the fitness machines. She took to them eagerly, challenging herself to see how many pounds she could manipulate as she worked the apparatuses. By Friday, she was meeting Leo's expectations and then some.  
  
Friday afternoon, Leo decided to take Gabby out for a run. Initially, she thought maybe they would run the length of the driveway down to the front gate and back, a distance of about a mile each way. But, instead, he started to walk towards the back of the property! Remembering too well the incident with the mountain lion, Gabby was a bit hesitant.   
  
"Sensei, have there been anymore sightings of these creatures?" she asked him.   
  
"I'm not sure," Leo replied and then he asked her, "but, what does it matter?"  
  
"I just don't want to run into any of 'em, that's all." she mused nervously.  
  
Leo nodded; "Well, if we do run into any, we'll make sure we're prepared!" and he went down into the gym, leaving Gabby standing in the family room.   
  
Mike had just returned from the studio, leaving Devon there in charge. He came into the kitchen to grab a quick snack and saw his niece. "Hey there, Gabs. How's the training?" he asked her.  
  
"Fine. Leo wants to run today." was all she said.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Where at?" Mike asked.  
  
"The woods." Gabby replied. She had a little less enthusiasm in her voice than what she had been expressing of late.  
  
Mike picked up on it and inquired, "So....you're not looking forward to it? Gee, I'd think you'd want to get out of that dungeon for a change!" and he smiled.  
  
" Mike, have there been any more lions sighted on the reserve?" Gabby asked him.  
  
He nodded in understanding and then told her, "So far, that one lion was it, best to my knowledge. But, to be honest, this reserve protects them and so there could be more. However, I wouldn't worry about it. I left the carcass out there to warn off any others than might be foolish enough to venture too close to the property."  
  
"You didn't bury it?" she asked, horrified.  
  
"No." Mike replied, "The decomposing process acts like a signal. Something died. It can produce fear in its relatives. It's probably already been reduced to skin and bones by now. The insect population in that area is pretty healthy. I wouldn't worry about it." and he took his snack outside to the patio.  
  
By this time, Leo had returned. He carried with him two pairs of nunchuks, a pair for Gabby and the other set for himself. "Here, hook these on the side loop of your dogi. If we run into anything mean, we can warn them off with it!" he said, smiling.  
  
Gabby noticed a hook centered on the chain of her nunchuks and clipped it to the loop. She wondered how she would be able to run with the sticks banging against her leg. "Guess you get used to them flopping around, huh?" she asked idly.  
  
"Yes, something like that." he commented, and then Leo motioned her to follow him outside. He nodded to Mike in greeting and he in turn, nodded back to his brother. Gabby noticed a slight smile on both her uncles' faces as she followed her sensei out towards the property line. Seemed kind of odd the way they looked at each other, she thought. Something was up between them, she was certain of that.   
  
Gabby was starting to notice things, subtle indicators of communication that her father and uncles practiced. It was obvious that after spending so much time together, they had developed a way to convey ideas and thoughts without the usual vocal verbiage. It unnerved her quite a bit, but more so when she seemed to be the focus of it! She hated surprises!  
  
They didn't start out running right away, but walked for the first fifteen minutes. Leo talked with Gabby about listening to the wind and what direction it was blowing. He pointed to the trees and asked her to tell him what compass point the needles were being directed in as the wind blew. She mentally pictured the house, noting that the backyard faced east and that she was walking away from the property. The branches were bending to her right, so she said, "South, I believe."   
  
Leo smiled, "Very good!" He showed her that mushrooms around the base of the trees grew on the north side in the thickest part of the forest where sunlight didn't penetrate. Moss only grew on the north side when there was enough light to prevent it from growing on the south side. In the darkest part of the forest, the moss grew randomly. From Gabby's first experience in the forest nearly two weeks prior, she had that one already figured out.  
  
Finally, Leo picked up the pace and Gabby followed. She was glad to stretch her legs again! Although the last time she had ventured out into the woods, Gabby ended up in the gym with an enraged Donatello. This time her mood was different. She was not lost, she was not trying to runaway from angry people, and she felt stronger. The feeling of freedom was almost intoxicating to her.  
  
They ran for a good half hour, not fast or hard, but an even jog. Leo would take her to the right and then run straight for a while. Then, he would take her to the left and around an outcropping of rocks. At one point, they were going uphill and Gabby wondered just how far they were from the house. Leo was about ten yards ahead of her as they trudged up the incline. It was steeper than anything Gabby had tried and she was adjusting her footing and balance to compensate. Leo disappeared over the crest and as soon as Gabby reached that point, she stopped. Leo was gone!   
  
She stood there, trying to catch her breath, looking around and wondering where he was. Leo was just not there, not anywhere, no matter how she turned or how far in any direction she tried to see - Leo had vanished!   
  
One of Gabby's other fears was getting lost - and she had been relying on Leo to get her back to Mike's place! Needless to say, she had not paid attention to where they were going. Gabby looked around and realized that even if she called out to him, he would not answer her. She was certain Leo could see her and for that it gave her comfort knowing he would be there in an instant if something serious were to happen. Still, it unnerved her that he could so easily hide himself so well that no matter where she looked - and her senses had improved considerably - he could not be found! Yet, she was equally irked that he would just up and disappear like that, leaving her seemingly alone in the forest.  
  
"Okay, fine, be that way!" she grumbled aloud. "So, this is yet another test", she thought. The wind had changed directions, she remembered that. It had been running south, but then it changed to east - at least she thought it was east. Leo had zigzagged so much through the forest she wasn't sure which way the wind had changed. Maybe it didn't and it was still heading south? There were too many questions and not enough action. Gabby decided to head into the deeper part of the forest to check for mushrooms. Not knowing what compass direction she was heading in, she hoped it was at least in a westerly way.  
  
Finally hitting a dark patch of forest, she found some mushrooms. Gabby was almost heading west, she discovered, but it was more of a northerly direction. She was amused how easy it was to get turned around. Just as she decided what way she would head off in, she heard a snarl! Gabby froze. She listened and waited. There was some noise ahead of her, like something low to the ground moving through the brush. There was plenty of that growing around her and it wouldn't have been too difficult for a bear to hide behind. Or, a mountain lion for that matter! She stood there, allowing her newly heightened senses to assist her. She momentarily closed her eyes to reduce the distraction of what she saw, but then she heard that snarl again. Gabby's eyes snapped open in a flash! "Okay." she thought to herself, "I'm not stupid. Mike knows all too well how I reacted to that lion the day he killed it. Heck, I know how I reacted! I wouldn't be the least surprised if he told Leo about that." Then, audibly so if there was anyone close by, they would hear her, "Sensei, that's real cute! Poor rendition, though. Need to work on it a bit more!" and then she headed in the direction of the snarl. She took one of the nunchuks off her pants loop and held it at the ready. " You know, if I believed there was a lion - but it's really you - I hope I don't get lucky with this thing!" and she smiled wickedly.   
  
Another snarl! Gabby tried to recollect if it measured up to that first experience she had two Mondays back. She did a three-sixty to survey her immediate area. She was nervous. Unfortunately, her emotions were going full tilt and she just couldn't match it or displace it from the lion she had encountered then. "Darn it!" she complained under her breath. Gabby mulled over her options. She could determine, first, which direction home was in and then head that way but keep herself aware of whatever it was that was stalking her. She was nearly one hundred percent sure Leo and maybe Mike were testing her, but that one bit of uncertainty nibbled at her imagination! Taking the other nunchuk off the belt loop and holding both of them firmly, she decided to turn towards the house using the mushrooms as her compass.   
  
Gabby walked for a while, heading west but keeping her ears and senses alert for rustling and other unusual sounds. The wind was blowing to her left, so that was proof she had indeed been turned around! She caught sight of some squirrels hurrying along the forest floor ahead of her. They had their mouths full and she surmised they were collecting food for the winter. Although she doubted very much it would be as harsh for them here in Big Sur as it would be in Connecticut.   
  
The animals scurried up one of the redwoods and she stopped to watch. They found a limb and scampered out its length. One of them continued on up a branch that hung just above the one it was on. The other stopped and sat there upright, its bushy tail curved up and over him. He nibbled on what he had in his paws, looking content. Gabby stood absolutely still as she observed him. She loved nature and squirrels were one of her favorite animals. They were so entertaining!  
  
Then, suddenly, the animal stopped it's eating. It flicked its tail in irritation and he stretched out in alarm, looking in the opposite direction that Gabby had been heading in. He started making a chattering sound as if telling someone off. A few more chirps of warning and he leapt up to the branch above him, trying to catch up with his buddy who had disappeared into the heights of the redwood. The squirrels had not been worried about Gabby as she followed them along the path earlier. So, what would it take to alarm them when they were already high above the ground and out of reach from most predators? Maybe a lion? Gabby snapped her head around and looked back from where she had come from. Bushes and lots of them, that's what she saw. Any number of large carnivore could lurk among them and not be seen until the last moment. She was mildly alarmed. Up until the squirrel started acting up, she was confident that Leo and Mike were the ones making the sounds. Now, she wasn't so sure!  
  
Picking up the pace and theorizing she had about an half hour to go before making it back home, Gabby kept west, but zig zagged to make it more of a challenge for anything to charge her. She did not run, remembering that lions preyed on those animals that did. Occasionally, Gabby would turn around while she walked and recheck her surroundings. But, mostly, she just kept herself aware of things 'unseen'. Her confidence that Leo had not left her high and dry and that Mike might also be along kept her feeling more safe than she would have been otherwise. Had this taken place last week, Gabby knew she wouldn't have been as calm.   
  
She kept her focus on maintaining her westerly direction, taking note of mushrooms when the forest was dense and the lichen, or moss, when it wasn't. The wind whipped around at one point, seemingly confused what direction it wanted to go in, but Gabby kept pressing on.   
  
Ten minutes into the walk from when she had the 'squirrel' encounter, there was a major snap of a branch high above her! Gabby pulled her nunchuks up and with her instincts on high alert, she swung viciously above her the way Leo had trained her for any aerial attack. She crouched down as she flailed the 'chuks, looking up and expecting some tawny brown, claw and teeth laden demon cat coming at her. What she saw, instead, was a rather large redwood branch that had broken away from its parent tree, descending for all it's worth like a spear! Her nunchuks connected with it moments before it would have hit her, forcing it away from her and then splitting the staff in two, the halves settling on each side of Gabby. In that moment, she felt elated. But then, in a fraction of a moment later, she realized how close she came to being impaled! It was an ironic thought. All this time she was afraid the 'cat' would get her, when in fact it was the redwood tree she should have been more wary of!  
  
Once Gabby had collected her resolve and thanked Leo silently for the training he had imposed upon her, she set out once more for home.   
  
Home! Yes, she had only been at Mike's for less than two weeks but it was already starting to feel like home to her. When she had first arrived, it seemed too alien and her desire to return to Connecticut underscored every action that she made. Gabby's refusal to get out of Don's sedan on both occasions before flying west the first time; her running away the first morning she was in Big Sur; to challenging everyone - including Riahna - who lived there. All of it was an expression of Gabby's need to get back home. But, as she learned soon enough, home was not a physical place, but a place where the heart resided. Having the professor at Mike's certainly helped, but falling in love with Seth was probably the turning point for her. The training was beneficial, but Gabby felt it only helped to equalize her with her new reptilian family.   
  
Still, she wasn't convinced she wanted to be ninja. Time would tell, though. Once she absorbed as much information and training that her father and uncles felt necessary, Gabby could then make that decision more wisely. Of course, she wasn't sure if it was a decision she could or would be able to make. It was quite possible that when an initiate finished the prescribed course, regardless of how they defined themselves, they end up becoming ninja if only because of the training and education they received.   
  
Finally, Gabby saw familiar trees! Now that she was approaching the edge of the forest, it was possible to determine the approximate time of day. Light filtered in more generously, illuminating the surrounding area and exposing shadows for bushes. The growl in her stomach confirmed that it was almost dinner time. The small clearing came up and the house loomed before her invitingly and friendly! Gabby rejoiced in the small victory of finding her way back home, her heart skipping in relief and her footsteps unusually light. No one was on the patio to greet her, but then she figured the others were having supper. Gabby hoped that she could be at the dinner table for a while before Leo – and maybe Mike, if he had joined him – returned from the forest.  
  
Gabby climbed over the redwood fence and made for the house. The sliding door was opened a little bit and she could hear voices of the family inside. It sounded as if they were indeed sitting around the dining room table having their evening meal.   
  
As Gabby slid the door opened wider to walk in, she heard Mike and Leo. Coming around and entering the dining room, she saw that they were nearly done eating! They had obviously been there a while. Rahab was sitting next to Mike and talking, while Leo was listening. The rest of the family was engaged in their own separate conversations, Raph talking with Riahna about something and Devon chatting with the professor. All of them seemed oblivious to Gabby's approach until she was nearly upon them. "Oh, hi there, Gabs! How was your run?" Mike asked as he took the last bite of his dinner.   
  
Gabby narrowed her eyes suspiciously, not wanting to believe that she was out in that forest by herself that entire time after Leo had 'disappeared'. "What kind of game were they playing?" she thought to herself. It just didn't seem possible for them to be able to follow her for that long a time, and then make it home, only to have their dinner nearly gone before she found her way back. She knew that at least Leo had both been out there with her - watching her, creating sounds to scare her, testing her. At least, at this point she had hoped one of them was! Thinking about Mike's question, Gabby decided to bate them. She watched Leo intently, but casually, as she replied, "Uneventful. How was your run, Sensei?" Mike looked at his brother, barely a smile on his face. But, Gabby was certain there was definite mirth under that green skin of his! The other conversations stopped to observe Leo's reaction.  
  
Leo turned to her and nodded, "'Bout the same." and then took a sip of his iced tea. He watched Gabby simply because he noticed she was quite focused on him. "Guess you found your way home!" he acknowledged, smiling at her.  
  
"Guess I did." she said, her expression flat, and then Gabby excused herself to go wash up for dinner. As she left the room, she heard someone make a sound, much like a laugh that had been choked off. "Smart-alecs!" she muttered to herself.  
  
Not one of them, neither Leo or Mike or the rest of the family, slipped up that night after dinner. Even the professor seemed to be pleased that Gabby found her way home. As far as what they projected, after Leo had left her, Gabby had been completely alone in the forest the entire time. He had explained it was his intent to leave her in the forest once he showed her the various signs to use for compass points. It was a test to see if she could beat her fear of getting lost and then find her way back to the house. As far as Leo was concerned, she had past the test.   
  
However, this only heightened Gabby's questions as to what could have made the kind of noises she heard. The fact that there was something moving in the bushes only increased her anxieties. The family was either doing an acting job worthy of an Oscar, or Gabby was indeed in the forest on her own that entire afternoon! Somehow, though, she was determined to find out exactly what happened out there.   
  
Rather than going over more Clan business, Leo decided to give Gabby the evening off. She was delighted and spent most of her free time visiting with the professor once he returned to the guest house. She tried subtly to get him to divulge what really happened out in the forest and if Mike had joined Leo. But, her father was either ignorant about what went on or he was well versed in subterfuge. Either way, Gabby went to bed that night quite frustrated – and freaked out entirely! 


	26. The Metal Man Cometh

Saturday was Gabby's first day at Mike's studio. He didn't arrive until ten in the morning on weekends, when he worked them. So, this gave his niece more time to sleep in. However, Gabby decided to keep her regime as true as possible. She did allow herself to sleep in a little, getting up at four-forty-five rather than four-fifteen. She decided, too, that the darkened gym would become the first thing she would do after her laps and breakfast. Gabby wanted very much to attune herself to when Seth would be praying for her. The darkness helped her to focus and, at the very least, she would further conquer her fear, as well!   
  
Mike thought it would be fun to take Gabby to work in his Saleen S7. With the top down and one of Rahab's scarves, his niece felt like she had been released from prison and doing so in style! She felt giddy just to get off property. It seemed like forever since she, Seth, and Devon had taken this same route. It brought her back to that terrible day momentarily, but the S7 quickly dispersed that memory.  
  
The car whizzed down the driveway at what seemed like freeway speed, but when she spied the speedometer, it was going at a placid forty miles an hour. Slowing to allow the gates to open, Mike exhilarated once he was clear. When they finally hit the main highway, Mike sped the car up. The Saleen felt like it wanted to go faster, but with the twists and turns of Highway One, it wouldn't have been very safe to do. Mike was a good driver, Gabby noted, and much preferred his to Devon - who seemed preoccupied with the surf and with the people he knew in town. Along the way, Mike pointed out the beach that they were going to visit the next day. Gabby was a bit startled and asked, "Ah, I still have review, though. Hard to say how long that will take!"   
  
Mike replied with a grin," Leo said it shouldn't take more than a couple of hours first thing in the morning and then we'll all pile into the SUV! You're gonna love surf'n, Gabby Girl!" and he flipped his CD player on and started singing to the music!  
  
Gabby just sat there wondering how she was going to get out of this one!  
  
Mike's studio was situated about a mile north of Carmel near Monterey. It was close to shopping centers and other businesses, perfectly set up for any out-of-town artists that might need some R and R. It was a moderate size recording and processing studio, but he started many of the top groups from there. He was telling Gabby about the various artists, but none of them sounded familiar to her. "Guess I've been listening to too much Serena!" was her excuse.   
  
"You haven't been this week, though - right?!" he asked as he took a serious glance at her.  
  
"No, I'm not supposed to. Been too tired, anyway!" she replied.  
  
Mike smirked and knew that next week under his teaching she'd be more so!   
  
There were few cars in the parking lot, which suggested to Gabby that not too many of Mike's employees worked on Saturday. "Actually, most of those here today are just playing catch-up. We had a rush on some music that had to be out by Friday. Had everyone putting off what they needed to do just to meet the deadline. They're a neat bunch of people, Gabs. I think you'll like 'em!"  
  
Gabby wasn't so sure. Ever since the karaoke bar incident, humans - other than the professor and the hired nurses that had been taking care of him - just didn't appeal to her anymore. Serena Brightwell was also an exception, but with Gabby's foot getting stepped on and then the attack at the garage, going public just wasn't attractive to her anymore.  
  
Mike introduced Gabby to the first set of people they came across. They were very polite, some smiled at her, while the others had blank expressions. Gabby couldn't tell if they were modifying their reaction to her out of respect for Mike or if they were just unimpressed. Either way, she shrugged it off.   
  
As she was being led into the filing room, they almost collided with a young man who was coming out. Gabby recognized him immediately at the same time that he remembered her, too! It was Jason, Devon's friend with all the earrings in his ear and studs in his mouth! 'Hey, Sweets, how's it going?" He grabbed her hand unexpectedly and shook it enthusiastically.   
  
Gabby recoiled against Mike, who took her shoulder to steady her, saying,"Jas, like you to meet my niece, Gabriella! Gabby, meet Jason!"  
  
"Hey, Mr. Angelo Gabs and I've already met! She was with Seth and Devon just about a week ago!" Jason exclaimed brightly.  
  
Gabby cringed; she did not like this Jason one bit. She couldn't identify what it was, but Gabby just felt very uncomfortable around him!   
  
Mike replied, "Is that right? Well, then I don't need to go any further! Hey, you two will probably be working together so it's good that you've have the pleasantries out of the way!" and then he guided Gabby passed Jason.  
  
When they were out of Jason's earshot, Gabby asked, "Seth said that Jason used to work for you. Did you rehire him?"   
  
"Yeah, 'cause he's getting married next year and needed a job. He's a good worker. Quit when he had a chance to go to Australia to surf! Jas is a neat kid. Once you get past his 'shyness' ..." and Mike laughed.  
  
Mike didn't want to overwhelm Gabby too much, so he gave her some files to alphabetize and put away. There were quite a few of them and he reasoned it would keep her busy for the next couple of hours.   
  
"Where will you be?" she asked him.  
  
Mike replied, "Just to the right and down three doors. The third door on the left is mine. I'll be there until noon. Then, we'll both go and get lunch - okay?"  
  
"Sure!" Gabby replied and then Mike left her in the file room to work.  
  
An hour later, someone knocked on Mike's door. He was on the phone, "Hey, you know me, Paulie, always ready for a good time. But, the Mrs. has something planned tomorrow so....wait a minute; I've a visitor... give me a sec, okay?" Pulling away from the phone, he entreated, "Yes, come in."   
  
Gabby walked in, asking, "I'm done. What else do you want me to do?"  
  
Mike sat there for a moment trying to comprehend what she had just said. She was done? He had given her over five hundred files to alphabetize and put away. "Gabby, you amaze me!" he smiled, and then he added, "But...ah...wait a sec and let me get Gracie to help you back there. Just go back to the room - you remember Gracie from the reception area, right? - and I'll send her to you!"   
  
Gabby really didn't want someone else, especially a human, to review her work - which was what she figured Mike was more interested in. She had noticed his surprised look and then his stumbling around as he tried to decide how to verify that she had indeed completed her task. But, she complied and closed the door. She heard her uncle put his call on hold, and then buzzed the front desk. She heard a female voice answer over the speaker phone and then Mike started to say something to her. However, he paused and then asked her to wait. Gabby was startled when the door opened suddenly and she saw Mike standing there with a very stern expression on his face. "Gabs, one rule around here - no eavesdropping!" and he pointed in the direction she should have been going.   
  
With eyes big from surprise, Gabby mumbled an apology and left as quickly as she could. She had never seen him look at her like that before! She felt her face flush in embarrassment and shame. She knew better than that, but then she thought about the many times she had eavesdropped from the attic on the professor whenever he would get phone calls in his room! Gabby made a mental note to stop listening in on other people's conversations.  
  
She waited for quite a while for Gracie to come. But, when the door opened, it wasn't Gracie. It was Jason! Gabby grunted. Mike was fully aware she didn't like him and she figured he wanted to discipline her with Jason! "Hey, Sweets, Mike's asked me to verify you've got all those files done right!!"   
  
Gabby was deeply offended! Either Mike hadn't a clue to how fastidious she was or Jason had a lot of nerve. Her dislike for him intensified. And it showed.  
  
"Hey, did I offend you or somethin'?" Jason asked as Gabby tried to ignore him.   
  
"It's not like I don't know the alphabet! Just verify it, okay!" she said sarcastically, turning away from him and sitting down hard on one of the chairs at the desk. Gabby didn't feel one bit accountable to this human. He was rude, weird looking, and just not Gabby's type. Seth was her type; quiet, thoughtful, considerate – more so than Jason was anyway - and not prone to disfiguring his body the way this human had. Was it possible for any girl, human or reptile, to find anything redeeming about this 'metal man'!? It repulsed her big time to think it was.   
  
Jason took so long, Gabby wondered if he knew the alphabet! After forty five minutes, he finally confirmed that she had done the work correctly. Gabby had sat off to one side, observing Jason out of the corner of her eye. There was just something about him that made her skin crawl.  
  
"Hey, it's good to go!" Jason chirped. "Since you finished ahead of schedule, Mike wanted me to show you around the place while he's stuck on the phone. So, follow me!" he invited.  
  
"No, that's alright. I'll just stay here and go through the rest of the files and see if everything else was alphabetized right." Gabby replied flatly, staying seated.  
  
"Well.....your uncle was pretty adamant that I do this. It's my second week back on the job and I don't want to irk him, if you know what I mean?!" Jason insisted, his upbeat personality flattening out a bit.   
  
Gabby did not want to go anywhere with this...creature. But, she certainly understood about irking people. So, she shrugged and said, "Fine, whatever. Lead the way!"  
  
Jason scowled, but then shrugged and led Gabby out the door and down the hall.   
  
They toured the facility. On one of their stops, Jason showed her the recording room. He explained the synthesizer and electronic keyboards, showing her how they could make enough sound by themselves to imitate a full orchestra! Gabby was impressed, but she didn't want to be around anything having to do with music.   
  
Then, Jason showed her how they could take an average voice and enhance it to sound like someone who could be star material. "Hey, Sweets, how 'bout you sing a little and I can show you how it's done?!"   
  
Gabby recoiled, "NO, No ... ah, I ...ah...can't sing. I don't want to... really!"   
  
Jason persisted, "Hey, it's no biggie. Just sing something here in this mic. It's just you and me, for Pete's sake. Who's gonna know?"  
  
Gabby wanted out of the room! The look on Mike's face on the way into work when he questioned whether or not she had sung anything during the week impressed Gabby big time. There wasn't going to be any way Jason was going to get her to sing! "I want to go back to the file room or to the receptionist desk, please. I've had enough!" she pleaded.  
  
Jason was getting irritable with what appeared to him to be a spoiled brat. "You know, you've been rude to me since you arrived! Either how you look at me or how you talk to me! I'm kind of tired of it. If you want to go back, that's fine with me. Don't know why Mike assigned you to me in the first place! You're nothing like Devon - or even Seth!" and with that he stormed out the door with Gabby following a few yards behind. The recording room had intrigued her, but the fear of what it represented sobered her curiosity. She was glad to be out of there!   
  
As soon as Jason took her back to the front lobby, he said something to Gracie. He said his words too softly to be heard, but Gabby saw the woman glace her way as Jason talked. Gabby hated people talking about her behind her back while she was still in the room. She strained her ears to hear, but Jason's voice was still too low to discern what he was saying. Finally, he took one look back at her, scowled again, and left.  
  
Mike arrived a while later and found Gabby reading a music trade magazine. She looked up and saw her uncle standing in the doorway, "So, you and Jas didn't hit it off too well, eh?" He didn't look happy.  
  
"Guess not." was all Gabby could say, putting the magazine down.  
  
"Hmm... Well maybe if you spent a little more time with him, you might come around. He's joining us for lunch!" and he turned towards Gracie and instructed her to take any messages. Gracie smiled, glancing sideways at Gabby, which didn't make Gabby feel too comfortable. She was making 'enemies' and it was only her first day! She felt dreadful, but she just couldn't help it where it concerned Jason.   
  
Within a few minutes, Metal Man appeared. He looked just as happy about spending his lunchtime with Gabby as she did with him. But, when he noticed Mike, Jason's outlook changed in an instant. "Hey, Mr. A - how's it goin'?"  
  
"Fine, Jason. Guess we'd better get, eh? I brought a two-seater so if you don't mind driving?" Mike asked.  
  
"No problemo, Mr. Angelo! I drove the 4-Runner today." Jason replied.  
  
Mike ushered Gabby through the front door, allowing Jason to follow, and then he fell in behind them, heading for the parking lot. Gabby was not very pleased to be taking the lead, least of all walking in front of Jason! Mike insisted she ride in front in the co-pilot's seat while he took the back. He sniggered to himself as he saw how uncomfortable his niece was.   
  
Gabby was indeed not comfortable. She hugged the door like she did in Don's sedan when she refused to exit. "Why did they make these cars so narrow?!" she complained to herself.   
  
Carmel boasted quite a few restaurants to choose from, but Mike decided on the restaurant that Gabby had visited with Seth and Devon her first time in town. The same receptionist was there and she showed them to a half circle booth near the back. Mike put Gabby in first, forcing her to the back in the middle. He and Jason then book ended her at the outer edges of the booth. The receptionist gave them all menus and then left. After a minute or two, Mike asked, "So, Gabby, what looks good to you?"   
  
"I'll have a salad, thank you." she said evenly. She wasn't happy about being so close to Jason or boxed in.   
  
"A salad? That's it?" her uncle asked, noticing her sullen mood.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not too hungry." Gabby explained.  
  
"Ah, okay. But, if you get hungry later you'll just have to deal with it until dinner." Mike said. Gabby just nodded.  
  
Mike chose the beef dip special and Jason ordered a hamburger and fries. While they were waiting for their meal, Mike discussed some work related issues with Jason. Gabby just listened and people watched. From her angle, she could see outside a window where a steady stream of weekend shoppers walked by. The restaurant was busy as well. Gabby casually looked around without making it too obvious, not wanting to appear intrusive. However, across the way from where she was sitting and up two booths towards the back, she recognized the lady from the music store she visited last week. Cassandra was nearly done with her meal and seemed to be relaxing a bit before leaving. She caught Gabby looking at her and so she smiled at the girl. She had recognized her! Gabby quickly looked away. She was embarrassed for staring and didn't want to draw attention to herself.   
  
Mike noticed Gabby's head turn and swung his around to see what had triggered it. Cassandra had stood up and was coming over to the table where they were sitting. Mike saw that she was not very tall, maybe slightly taller than him if that much. The woman had moderately long brown hair that would have curled furiously about her face had part of it not been held back with clips. It was hard to tell how hold she was, but her eyes denoted wisdom and experience. She carried herself confidently and appeared to be in excellent shape for a human. Mike wondered if she hit the gym now and then. She was quite attractive, too, based on Mike's experience with such matters.   
  
Cassandra stopped in front of their booth and asked, smiling as she looked at Gabby, "Hi, there. I recognize you! You visited my shop last week, didn't you?"   
  
Gabby wanted to crawl under the table, the memory of that day still fresh in her mind. Mike interrupted and asked with a cautious grin, "I don't think we've been formally introduced!" and he stuck out his hand to the woman, "I'm Mike Angelo."  
  
Taking his hand and shaking it cordially and firmly, she replied, "I'm Cassandra Edwards, I own the Musical Note over on Lincoln Lane. I recognized your young lady here from a visit she and a couple of her friends paid me last week. I'm just saying 'Hi' is all!" and smiled.  
  
Jason exclaimed, "Hey, my mom loves going to your shop! You sell music boxes, right?"  
  
"Yes, along with antique instruments, sheet music and old recordings, things of that nature." Cassandra replied as she took her hand back from Mike. Then, she looked back at Gabby, saying, "I was impressed with the questions you asked that morning. But, I didn't get your name, dear?" Cassandra asked as she looked at Mike's niece.  
  
Gabby didn't know if she should say anything and looked imploringly at Mike. He nodded that it was okay and so she replied, "Gabriella." smiling a little, but trying to not be very obvious about it.  
  
"Gabriella! What a beautiful name! "Cassandra exclaimed. "Well, Gabriella, I would love it sometime if we could chat over a pot of tea! You were so sweet and inquisitive about everything in my shop, I'd love to be able to show you more. I think the young men you were with were just a bit uncomfortable being there. I felt you wanted to stay longer, though!"  
  
Gabby forgot about being reserved and smiled big. This Cassandra seemed very nice indeed. She felt comfortable with her and it made sitting next to Jason all that more bearable!   
  
Mike stroked his chin, wondering the motive of this woman who he had never seen before. He had been living in Big Sur for more than twenty years and he knew just about every shopkeeper in Carmel. "Ah, you're new in town, aren't you?" he asked, staring directly at her - studying her facial expression and eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am. I moved in about three weeks ago. Decided the northeastern winters were too much and wanted a bit more sunshine and mile weather!" she replied, making eye contact with him as well. She never flinched or looked away at any point, but appeared quite confident and sure.  
  
"Three weeks, you say? I see. What did you do back east? "Mike asked his smile big.  
  
"I taught music, Mr. Angelo, privately but it was a good living. What is it that you do?" Cassandra asked, returning his 'serve' without missing a beat.  
  
Mike was amused at this woman's brashness, replying curtly but without malice," I'm in the music business, as well, Ms. Edwards." and then to speed her along," It was nice chatting with you!"  
  
"Likewise, but please call me Cassandra!" she replied, smiling and then looked back over at Gabby, "I hope you'll take me up on my offer. I am a lonely old maid who would be pleased with the company of a lovely young lady!" and then she excused herself and went to pay for her meal.  
  
Gabby watched Cassandra leave. She was definitely in a much better place as far as her attitude was concerned. It wasn't lost on Mike. He watched the woman pay for her meal, watched how she interacted with the cashier, the same smile, the same confident outward physical expression. Her gentile nature appreciated by the cashier, who seemed to have developed a familiar relationship with her before this day. Mrs. Edwards seemed genuine to Mike, but there was just something about her that made him uneasy.   
  
Jason remarked once she had left the restaurant, "If she's an old maid, then I'm a horses....." and he stopped short of saying the next word, looking over at Mike. "Anyway, for someone looking that good...she should have men begging for her attention lined up around the corner!" and grinned.  
  
Either way, their meal had arrived and the three of them ate with Jason and Mike picking up where they had left off before Cassandra Edwards had interrupted them.  
  
Once back at the studio, Mike had Jason do some running around. While he was busy, Gabby was given the task of answering phones. Gracie only came in for a few hours on Saturdays. When Mike had returned from lunch, she went home.   
  
The phones weren't that difficult to do but, Gabby had rarely used the device in Connecticut. So at first she was hesitant to answer them when they rang. She finally caught on after a while and then looked forward to the calls. It was nice listening to other voices. Gabby tried to visualize what the people on the other end looked like! She had a lot of fun with it, but at times it was hard for her to not go into giggle fits. Yet, the experience of doing something different gave Gabriella an edge to her confidence. Even Jason coming in to the room to fetch some messages didn't faze her as much.  
  
The rest of the day went uneventful. However, considering what the previous days had brought to her, Gabby was downright bored. Saturdays did not bring in a lot of calls, but there were enough to make working the front desk worth her while! She thought about all that had transpired since Monday and relished in much of what she had learned. But, yesterday's jog in the forest still bugged her and Gabby was determined to find out if Leo had actually left her there alone or if he and Mike had teamed up. By three, Mike called it quits and ushered the few remaining employees out the door. Jason was one of the last people out. As he breezed by Gabby, Mike offered, "Say, Jason - what are you and Melissa doing tomorrow?"  
  
Jason turned around to face Mike and replied, "Not much, Mr. A. Why?"  
  
"Family's going to the beach tomorrow! Surf'n at that cove of ours! Want to join us?!! "He offered.  
  
Mike had bought up a particular cove years ago after he moved to Big Sur. It was secluded and private. It also boasted some of the nicest waves in the area! The seabed off shore ran out from the coast farther than most, which aided in creating larger than normal surf. Normally, such coves and coastal properties were not for sale. However, the Ventana Wilderness Project was in such desperate need of funds that they were willing to sell the small cove to Mike and Don for a sizeable figure. Both parties profited handsomely for it. The VWP had their money and Mike had his private surfing spot free from intrusive people.   
  
Jason's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, since he was well aware of the quality of surfing there. He completely ignored Gabby's horrified expression and responded, "You bet, Mr. Angelo! I'll talk to Melissa tonight and then call you later! You know what it's like, get a girl and your entire schedule is shot." and he laughed. Then Jason explained, "Need to run it by her first, but if I know my Missy, she'll be excited to come!"   
  
Gabby watched him as he continued on to his car. She was in shock! Not only was she going to the beach tomorrow with the likelihood of learning to surf - which made her weak in the knees - but this 'Metal Man' was going to be there as well - and with his girlfriend, no less. Mike had to steer his niece towards the Saleen, " Hey, don't go catatonic on me, okay? You'll like Missy, Gabs. She's a neat girl"   
  
Gabby tried to visualize Jason's fiancé' with metal studs in her mouth and a host of earrings in her ears! She would have to be something like Jason in order to put up with the way he looked. 


	27. Tough Love

Cruising south along Highway One, Mike was currently on the phone with a prospective client. He was just finishing the call and hanging up, when Gabby thought quietly out loud, "Can't remember if it broke in two pieces or three."   
  
Mike was breaking for a slower car that had just pulled out in front of him. He swore under his breath at the driver and then absentmindedly asked, "What's that, Gabby?"  
  
"Oh, yesterday when that branch fell down and almost clobbered me. I was trying to remember if I broke it in two pieces or three." and she seemed very serious.  
  
"Two pieces...." Mike replied casually and then he realized what he had just said. He was silent for a while, grinding his teeth in frustration and fully aware of the smile on Gabby's face. Finally, he replied evenly, "You did well yesterday. I was impressed with your use of the chuks."  
  
"So, you and Leo were out there!" Gabby asked, feeling a might smug in her victory.  
  
"It was just me and if you breathe a word to Leo, I'll make this week so tough on you, you'll think what Leo's put you through was like a walk in the park!" Mike warned as he pointed his right index finger at her. His face was dead serious.  
  
"It's a deal!" Gabby replied, still euphoric.   
  
Mike then barked out a laugh and shook his head. They both chuckled and it seemed to take the edge off of the day's tenser moments.  
  
Gabby was perplexed, though, "Leo had this big talk with me about being honest and yet he wouldn't admit to anyone being out in the forest with me. Why?"  
  
Mike replied, "If you knew that someone was out there with you, would you have experienced the emotions you did?"  
  
"Of course not. As it is, I thought there was someone following me and it kept me from panicking too much." Gabby replied. "But, why didn't he just tell me when I came back to the house?"   
  
"Ah, well, Leo wants you to think about what you experienced, that's all. He's not being deceptive as much as he's trying to get you to discover things about yourself. Sometimes allowing you to 'marinate' a bit in your experiences will enhance it! Trust me, Leo will own up to it soon enough." Mike paused as he traversed the Saleen along the serpentine road of Highway One.   
  
Then, he commented, "But, I have to say, I was not prepared for that widow maker to fall!" Mike explained. "I was caught off guard by it. But the way you wielded those chuks? I was impressed!" Mike looked at his niece briefly, and then back to the road, saying, "BUT, do not let it go to your head, young lady. You were lucky! If that branch had been any bigger around, the chuks wouldn't have done much good."   
  
"Why do you call it a 'widow maker'?" Gabby asked.  
  
Mike replied as he began to slow the Saleen, "'Cause when they were clear cutting the redwoods years ago, men would get killed by them! That's when they started calling any branch falling like that a widow maker."  
  
"Eww.... that must have been awful to see!" Gabby exclaimed.   
  
"Never saw one happen, so I don't know." Mike commented.  
  
Soon they came to the road leading to the house.  
  
  
  
Gabby thought she was going to have the remaining part of Saturday to herself since working at Mike's was the only thing Don had planned for her on Saturdays. However, upon arriving home, Mike told her to meet him down in the gym.   
  
"Should I get dressed I a doji, first?" Gabby asked.   
  
"Nope, not going to do much more than talk." he grinned. His eyes, however, did not match the toothy smile he gave her. Gabby had a distinct feeling it was going to be more than just casual chitchat.  
  
Sure enough, no sooner had Mike hit the floor of the gym than he ordered Gabby to sit cross-legged in front of him. He continued to stand, with his arms folded across his plastron and with the most serious look she had ever seen on his face! Gabby cringed inside, wondering what it was she had done wrong. He stood very close to her, forcing her to crane her head back in order to make contact with him. It was very intimidating.  
  
Mike began speaking; his voice flat and even, "Gabby, I have tried very hard to make sure that those who work for me are treated with respect. I have given them every consideration possible and go out of my way to ensure that their work place is comfortable and conducive to productivity! I do not tolerate ANYONE in my employment to be rude, abusive, or NOSEY. You eavesdropped on my conversation today and I do not appreciate it!"  
  
Gabby started to apologize and explain, but Mike cut her off, "I did not give you permission to speak. So can it!" and he glared at her, continuing, " Also, how you treated Jason today was deplorable and I do not care a fig whether you like him or not! He works for me and as far as you are concerned, so do you. Your payment is this - you treat Jas and everyone else there with the kind of respect that you want for yourself, and we will dispense with the kind of talk I am giving you now. Continue with this attitude of yours, and we'll add a 'lesson' in getting along with people each Saturday afternoon plus another hour of training each day next week to your regime! And it won't count towards what you owe for being late the first day, either! I'm taking the week off anyway, so it' no problem for me. In fact, if you really persist in how you've been treating Jas, I just might add Devon to our little daily 'get-together'! I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"  
  
Gabby was tongue-tied and just as well. There was no room for discussion the way Mike was posturing himself. She had figured her jovial uncle to be easy going. Though she wouldn't have tried to take advantage of him, he just seemed more forgiving than either Don or Leo. But, as she had learned not too long ago, these turtles worked as a team and more than likely, their attitude towards her training was no exception!   
  
Mike then told her, "You will remain down here until called to dinner. You will continue to sit as you are while you think carefully about today." He paused and scrutinized the chastised expression on his niece's face. Mike then added, " And I think that rather than give you verbal pointers on surfing, tomorrow I'll just take you out as soon as we get there so you can learn as you go!" and then he left her sitting there by herself.   
  
Gabby's heart sank. She had liked Mike but realized he was going to be just as hard on her as Leo was. The coming week had not looked that intimidating at first, knowing that Mike was going to be her sensei. However, Gabby was now dreading it.   
  
But, what he said about surfing had her anxiety levels going full throttle!   
  
She sat there on the floor as instructed, feeling depressed and not at all in the mood for anything. Gabby still did not like Jason, but she felt bad that she had disappointed probably one of the nicest members of her new family - outside of Seth and Rahab. Then again, Seth had yelled at her in Carmel and he loved her! Maybe this discipline thing had nothing to do with trying to make her miserable, but had everything to do with love. That was a new concept for her. The professor always caved in when she was disobedient. There was the usual go-round of arguments, but in the end, Gabby would get her way. Not here, though, not in Big Sur at Mike's house.   
  
Finally, after some time, Rahab came down to tell Gabby that dinner was ready. "Can I eat it down here?" she asked, not wanting to face the crew upstairs. She was certain Mike had kept his brothers updated on today.   
  
"No, you have to eat with the family." Rahab instructed softly.   
  
Gabby stood up and slowly walked over to where her aunt was. Rahab stroked Gabby's head and told her, "I understand about how you feel regarding Jason, but....  
  
"You know?" Gabby asked her eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, everyone does. Your training is involving everyone - even me! If Mike kept from his brothers what happened today, he would be doing them and you a disservice. They work as a team and as a team they need to know what each member encounters with you. "Rahab looked hard at Gabby, saying, "You're going to have to treat people better than you did Jason today, Gabby. If only because of whom we are! I'm not crazy about Jason, either, but I work extra hard to get along with him simply because it's best for our household. People can be influenced quite easily. Have a bad day and treat them terrible, and they'll remember it long after all the good days are put together. Humans can be quite unforgiving when it concerns those that are different than themselves."  
  
"But, there's just something about him, Rahab, that doesn't make sense." Gabby protested.  
  
"I know, but Mike works with him the most so I'm giving him the call on Jason. You should, too." and then Rahab gently took Gabby's hand and led her up the steps.  
  
The conversations around the dinner table went as they had been on previous evenings. Gabby thought for sure she would get looks and expressions of admonition from Leo, but he acted as if nothing had happened. She was quite relieved, although quieter than previous nights.   
  
Mike had already said his peace and had moved on. He was laughing uproariously over something that Leo had shared with him and seemed to be back to his old self.   
  
Raph was more talkative than normal as he commented about the next day's trip to the beach.   
  
Devon, too, expressed excitement and at one point during his conversation, he looked over at Gabby and grinned mischievously. "Hey, Gabs, I heard the waves are going to be monstrous tomorrow; bigger than they've been since mid summer!" He laughed but then went silent when he noticed Raphael giving him one of his looks. Devon went back to eating his dinner and said very little after that.  
  
After dinner, Leo told her she didn't have to be in the gym until seven as it would only take a couple of hours to review. She hadn't a clue what kind of review it would be, but it didn't matter. She could recall just about everything he talked about regarding Clan rules and history. As far as handling the equipment, it was a done deal with her. Once she learned something, Gabby retained that knowledge just about perfectly.  
  
The evening was given to her to do as she wanted. If she wasn't already prohibited, Gabby would have gone outside or up to her room to sing. Singing helped calm her and it gave her a peace and tranquility after a stressful experience. However, she couldn't and would not violate her restriction on music, as difficult as it was for her.  
  
Instead, Gabby took the professor back to the guest house and spent the evening with him. She talked at length about Jason and her distaste for him. The professor encouraged her to reevaluate how she felt and try to get to the bottom of why she disliked him so much.   
  
"I just don't like all the tattoos and hardware he has on his body. He looks strange!" she complained.  
  
"My dear Gabriella, to Jason, YOU look strange! Did you ever think about that?"  
  
"But, he's seen humanoid reptiles before! He works for Mike; he's friends with Seth and Devon. I'm just one more in the mix of things. Besides, why would anyone abuse their body and put so much metal on them the way Jason does?" Gabby explained. "He'd set off the metal detectors at airports before he'd even arrive, for Pete's sake!"  
  
"Some people can't find self expression any other way than by doing what they can to themselves. Jason's young and this is just the way he tries to be different." her father said. He paused as he gazed at his daughter. She had changed so much in just a couple of weeks. Perry was greatly impressed with the effective training that Don and his brothers had implemented on Gabby's behalf. He was quite pleased.   
  
Then, the professor asked Gabby, "Tell me about the first time you met Jason. Maybe that will help you discover why you have this problem with him."  
  
"Well," Gabby thought, "I was riding in the back of Devon's car when we all went to Carmel last week. Devon saw him and parked the car and got out. They talked for a few minutes and...."   
  
"And how did you feel about that?" the professor asked,  
  
"I was scared! I wasn't used to being out in public like that. I was impressed that Devon could just jump out of the car and run up to someone and start chatting, right out in the open!" Gabby replied.  
  
"That's understandable. What else happened?" he said.  
  
Gabby went on with her story, "The next thing I know, Jason's at the car. Then, he puts almost his entire body through the opened window to do some strange handshake with Seth. Jason sees me, calls me a 'looker' - whatever that means - and makes this comment about wishing he could be a reptile so he could have a chance with me! He seemed to give me this visual once over, too, which I didn't like at all. I mean, Devon mentioned that Jason had a girlfriend and everything and found out then that she was engaged to him. Why would he even express an interest in me if he was already committed?" Gabby felt agitated with just the retelling of the event.  
  
The professor was quiet for a moment, thinking about all of what his daughter shared with him. With a glint in his eye, he took her hand and explained, "First, my dear, a 'looker' means someone who is very attractive. He paid you a compliment. Second, he's male, so even though he is committed, he recognized your value as a female and his willingness to consider you a viable option on the dating scene - if it were possible. He had no intention of violating his commitment to his fiancé', but he was - in his own way - letting you know how special you are!"  
  
"He doesn't even know me." Gabby complained. She just didn't buy it; there was something else about him. Maybe it was in Jason's expression or the look in his eyes. She was very adept at reading people and it bothered her that the professor had momentarily forgotten that. He looked tired and worn out, though, so maybe he was too run down to notice.  
  
He only said, "Some people are at a loss for words and they end up just making a general compliment. Take it as that and try not to read any more into it. You'll sleep better that way."   
  
They spent the rest of the evening together, taking in a movie that was on cable. Gabby called it a night at nine and went back to the house.   
  
She didn't bother to go into the family room, but headed for the stairs right away. She was tired, though she couldn't figure out why; she'd hardly done anything physical that day. As she climbed the stairs, she saw Rahab coming out of her room. "Hi" Gabby said as she reached the landing.  
  
"Oh, Gabby, good - you're back from the visiting the professor. I have a wetsuit in your bedroom for you. You may want to try it on."   
  
"I have to wear a wetsuit?" Gabby asked, "Why?"  
  
Well, the ocean water is pretty cold right now and you'll need a wet-suit to do any surfing tomorrow." Rahab explained.  
  
Gabby swallowed and clasped her hands together tightly to keep them from shaking. She took measured breaths to take hold of her control. She could feel the panic building but she was now able to keep it from overtaking her. In some small way, all the terrors that Leo forced her to face had helped strengthen her. Gabby felt older.   
  
The look on Gabby's face said that despite her nonchalant attitude about it, she was not looking forward to going tomorrow. Rahab caught the expression and then suggested, "Maybe you and I need to have a talk!" and led Gabby into her room. Sitting her down on the bed and then joining her, she asked, "Okay, what's going on?"   
  
Gabby wasn't so sure she should tell her aunt. After all, she was Mike's wife and he was the one making all the plans to go surfing. "I can't ask you to not tell Mike. But, I'm more afraid of the ocean than I am.... of the dark! "Gabby's eyes didn't well up but she had the look of fear, again, as plain as day.  
  
"Oh, Gabby, Mike knows you are!" Rahab said softly, "Devon is not prone to lying and after Mike had a second talk with him, he was convinced you were just trying to call his bluff. He was actually quite amused at how well you did that, too."   
  
Gabby recognized the compliment, but it did little good for her anxiety, " I don't like not knowing how deep water is or what's swimming in it. I know that sharks patrol these waters and stingrays and barracuda and all sorts of things that are predatory. Then, there are the riptides and jelly fish and...." Gabby's throat constricted as she thought of the other 'monsters' lurking just below the surface. "I'm just afraid I'll make a scene again like I did....last week!" she squeaked out the last few words before crying.   
  
Rahab patted her hand, but then told her, "Well, we're going to the beach tomorrow, so you might as well accept it. The sooner you do this, the easier it will be. Crying certainly will not help you. In the meantime, I would try the wetsuit on to make sure it fits. Use the talcum powder I put in the bathroom for you on your body, first; the suit will slip on better. Now, make sure you get some sleep." And with that, Rahab left Gabby alone to sort out her feelings.  
  
Gabby did not like the wet-suit. It was too tight. She thought of maybe not wearing her bathing suit on underneath but then realized she'd be stuck in the wetsuit all day if she did that. Even when she stood in the bathtub and drenched herself with the powder, she had a hard time getting the suit on. After thirty minutes of struggling, she finally had it zipped, but she felt like she was in the clutches of a giant octopus! Though she was not 'well endowed' like many young ladies, she was ample enough. However, the suit 'flattened' her out so much she was sure Rahab had given her a man's version. She was not very comfortable.   
  
"There just isn't any way that I can wear this!" she complained. Yet, she realized it might be a blessing in disguise. "If I have to wear a wetsuit to surf, then I just won't! I can't anyway...." and that realization put her in a much better mood. After folding the suit up and putting it off to one side, Gabby decided to shower off the talcum powder and then hit the sack.  
  
Gabby awoke before the alarm went off. She quickly adjusted the clock, slipped off her nightgown and donned her bathing suit. Whether if she was going to the beach or not, she was going to get her laps in.   
  
It was five in the morning, still dark out, and considerably chillier than the day before. Maybe it would prove to be too cold for surfing, even with the wet-suits. Then Mike would call it off until the weather warmed up a bit - which probably wouldn't happen until next year! That would please Gabby like none other.  
  
She slipped into the icy water, gasped, and then dove. Her laps were getting easier to do and she was finishing quicker, so Gabby added another ten to her regime. After about twenty minutes, she was done. As she languished in the water for a moment, she felt eyes upon her. Turning around, she tried to see who was watching her. From where she was in the pool, Gabby couldn't see much of the guest house where Leo stayed with the professor. The fire pit obscured her view. She looked up at the house, but there didn't seem to be anyone there either. Shrugging it off, she decided to try something different in getting out of the pool.  
  
Gabby kicked and made her way to the bottom. Mike had the deepest part of the pool set at fifteen feet, a good six feet deeper than normal. The additional depth compensated for the water antics his kids enjoyed when they were younger. Gabby looked up at the tiled side and determined the distance and the amount of kick she would need. Finally, like a quarter horse from the starting gate, Gabby kicked off as hard as she could. As she came to the top of the water, she quickly reached up with her hands and grabbed the side of the pool. In one seamlessly smooth motion, she pulled herself out of the water, exploding up onto the concrete to a complete stand. It was something she had always wanted to do, but it was something Mike was not expecting!  
  
He had just walked up, wondering where she had gone. He had seen her just a moment before from the house and then she disappeared. Mike was afraid she had another leg cramp and was getting ready to dive in after her. Her sudden explosion out of the pool just about gave him a heart attack!  
  
"HEY! Wow, where'd you come from! Gabby, you just about gave me heart failure!!" he exclaimed loudly, stepping back into the bushes clutching the front of his plastron with both of his hands.  
  
Standing there dripping like a waterfall, Gabby was equally as surprised and stepped back herself, almost falling into the pool again. She caught her balance and steadied herself. Then she grabbed her towel and pool robe off the chair that was nearby as she felt the shock of the cool morning air. "Sorry. Always wanted to do that." she apologized weakly, smiling a little. She turned to go back into the house.   
  
Mike collected himself and asked her cheerfully, "Good job of it, too! Hey, did you try on the wet suit last night?"   
  
Turning around to face him, Gabby replied as she quickly donned her pool robe, "'Try' is the right word. The suit doesn't fit." She started towards the house. Mike followed alongside her.   
  
"Did you use the talcum powder?" he asked. He noticed the less than eager inflections in Gabby's voice and it was getting pretty clear his niece was not fine about going to the beach.  
  
"Yeah, lots of it. Still, took me thirty minutes to get it zipped up. Felt like I was in a vice grip. It was very uncomfortable!" Gabby exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it will be until it stretches out. It's supposed to trap your body heat. That's the way it works." Mike explained.  
  
"Well, it was too tight. Couldn't get it off fast enough." she remarked, wanting to end the conversation. Gabby truly didn't like the thing, it made her feel confined and the way it hugged her form, very conspicuous.   
  
"Hey, don't sweat it okay?" Mike said.   
  
Gabby was starting to brighten, hoping to be excused from surfing.  
  
However, Mike finished his statement, "Considering you just went into a pool with a temperature a whole lot cooler than the ocean, you won't need a wet- suit!" and he held up the pool thermometer, showing the water at fifty-two degrees. "The surface temperature at the cove is around sixty-five degrees, give or take a couple. You should feel quite comfy." and he headed back into the house, chuckling. Gabby just stood there, realizing she would never be able to out-wit any of them!  
  
Gabby had dried off, ate her breakfast, had her quiet time in the gym and was done by six. She was restless and somewhat anxious about going to the beach. Since no one seemed to be up yet, she decided to go out the front door and stretch her legs. It was about a mile from there to the main gate.   
  
It felt good to run and not have to dodge rocks, jump over fallen logs, or adjust to the lay of the land - unlike in the forest the other day. Gabby laughed to herself over yesterday when Mike slipped and confirmed to her that he was in the forest the whole time. How he had managed to get back to the house and have his meal nearly gone amazed her. Whatever it was he knew, he did it well, that was certain. She was looking forward to when Leo would own up to his keeping that fact from her. Gabby wanted very much to challenge him the way he had done with her regarding Seth's Bible.  
  
Reaching the gate, Gabby slowed down just enough to turn and go back. However, at that point, she felt like someone was watching her. Keeping her pace going, she casually glanced around, wondering if maybe it was Leo, also out for a morning jog, or maybe Mike, wondering why she had gone out the front. It was the first time she had ever ventured into this part of his property. The feeling of eyes upon her kept getting stronger, though, until finally Gabby felt it necessary to go full throttle!   
  
She sped up quickly, leveling out as her legs fully extended over the ground. She had never run like this before outside of a forest or a meadow. The pavement provided even, firm footing which allowed Gabby to go faster than she ever had. It was exhilarating, but the motivation was less so. She sensed that someone was keeping pace with her and it only made her try to run faster. Finally, she saw the house looming in the distance, slowly coming ever closer as she pushed herself faster.   
  
The feeling of someone pacing her stayed constant until Gabby made the circular driveway and then the feeling almost seemed to have veered right and around the back of the garage. Gabby coasted around the driveway and jogged the rest of the way up to the front door. She stopped and looked back, breathing deeply and bending over as she tried to calm down. Whatever it was that had shadowed her was gone. She did not like that feeling at all and wondered if maybe it had been Leo! The ninja members of the family had a unique way of just 'vanishing' in the blink of an eye. Could they also apply this talent to dogging someone without being seen? It was a question that Gabby would have to ask when the opportunity presented itself.  
  
Walking into the house, she made for the kitchen to get some water. She noticed the time was around six-fifteen. She was not tired from her run nor did she have much perspiration to worry about. But, the stress levels had not diminished like she had hoped.   
  
So, grabbing a tall glass of water, she headed up to her bedroom. As she was half-way up, she looked back down and outside where the patio was. Raph was just sitting down on one of the chairs! She had thought he was still asleep in the den, since the door was closed when she had gone out for her jog. Gabby couldn't believe that it was him who had silently run with her; it had been only two weeks since his assault. He had been getting better, but his arm was still in a cast. However, was he well enough to run that fast with her and keep him self hidden? Again, there were things her father and uncle - and cousins - knew that amazed her.   
  
Pausing on the step, she decided to go on out and 'talk' with him. Maybe get him to admit being out there. As she descended the stairs, Leo came into view and she stopped. He sat down in a chair next to her father and seemed to be smiling, as if something amusing had just happened. He said something and then Raph looked up and nodded, then chuckled himself. "Okay, so it was Leo!" Gabby said to herself. "What is it with this family? Were they testing me, again? "She complained. She would like one day where it was just a normal, regular day. No training, not testing, no one following her - and certainly no Jason! She turned around in a huff and went back up the stairs to her room.  
  
The alarm went off at six-fifty. Gabby woke up and realized that she had fallen asleep. Good that she set her alarm, though. She didn't want to drift off and then end up late for her review! Setting the alarm insured she would not miss the appointed time. She stretched and hopped off her bed. Gabby refreshed herself in the bathroom and then, making sure her hair didn't look a fright, headed downstairs.   
  
Rahab was up and getting something ready for Riahna, who sat on one of the breakfast barstools. The youngest Angelo daughter caught Gabby in a hug as she came walking by and was hugged back equally as hard. "Going to the beach!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. Gabby nodded less enthusiastically, "Yep, sure are!" and then excused herself for the gym. Rahab called after her, "Gabby, did you try on the wet suit?"  
  
"Yeah....it was too tight. I don't think I can wear it. Sorry." she replied.  
  
"Well, you might want to once you get into the water. Bring it along, just in case."  
  
"Mike seems to feel that I could handle it. The pool water's colder and I did fine with it this morning." Gabby stated, finally resigned to her fate.  
  
"But, it's a different kind of cold in the ocean. Please bring the suit, okay?" Rahab insisted. Gabby nodded and headed for the stairs.  
  
Gabby didn't have any idea what kind of review Leo would have for her. Maybe he would have her work the Sais or the Bo. Definitely he would go over Clan rules. Either way, there were going to be topics she was eager to bring up with him. The lights were on so it was a given that he was there already. 


	28. Ninja Surf and Riptides

Leo was sitting in the center of the gymnasium floor in the typical meditative posture that Gabby was now familiar with. She remained off to the side out of respect for the quiet that enveloped the room. Finally, he opened his eyes and then rose to a stand in one seamless fluid motion. "Good, you're here." he said. "Thank you for waiting. You may come onto the floor, now."  
  
Gabby walked quietly over to where Leo was, bowed towards him, and then waited. There was a long, uncomfortable silence as he studied her, looking full into her face. Finally, he spoke, "This has been an important week for you. Much has been accomplished, but there is still much for you to learn." He smiled warmly, and then continued, "You have conquered a fear that was determined to control you. Instead, you are controlling it! I commend you for that! You have many other fears to overcome, though! With perseverance and courage, you will succeed!" Leo paused, reflecting for a moment. He then said, "I do not feel it necessary to review what you learned as far as Clan rules are concerned as I trust your memory."   
  
Gabby could have left at that moment with just knowing he had trusted her. Well, it was a given as far as her memory was concerned, but the word 'trust' went far with her.   
  
Leo spoke again, "I will be leaving tomorrow morning but will remain in contact with the family to monitor your progress. What Mike will be teaching you - aside from getting along with people...." and his expression became serious again, causing Gabby to cringe inside a little, "....will augment what I have taught you this week. Be mindful that, despite his exuberate personality; Mike will not tolerate insolence anymore than I will! There is a side to him that you have yet to see - I would suggest you not venture there."   
  
"What was it about putting the fear of death in you that these guys enjoyed doing?" Gabby thought. She remembered too well her 'chat' with Mike yesterday in the very room she now occupied. It wasn't lost on her at that he had a definite serious side to him.   
  
Leo continued, "You proved your prowess with the nunchuks on Friday and your ability to learn quickly. Although I was not present in the woods with you, Mike was that afternoon. But, I am confident that were aware of him at the time, just as you aware of me this morning when I followed you."   
  
Gabby brightened a bit, pleased that Leo would confirm what she already knew, but she still needed to ask him about it. "Why didn't you tell me once I returned to the house that Mike had been out there?"   
  
Leo sighed and then answered her, "I wanted to see how you handled it, for one. Mike told me he was pretty sure you knew that one of us were out there. He thought you did very well, all things considered. For another, you need to learn to rely on what you know personally and then to trust in that, rather than having to be told all the time what's actually happening. You need to learn to trust your own instincts. I have observed that you do possess a natural sense about such matters. "  
  
Then, Leo saw her brow furrow and gave her permission to speak.  
  
"Sensei, why did you follow me this morning?" she asked.  
  
Leo took his time in answering, watching Gabby's face as she waited. Finally, he replied, "I always take a run down the driveway and back each morning; somewhat of a ritual that is similar to the laps you take in the pool. I wasn't expecting you, so not knowing what you were planning on, I kept out of sight to observe."  
  
Gabby was confused, "What did you think I was going to do?"  
  
"I thought you were going to try to leave." Leo said calmly. "All of us are aware that you do not like the ocean."   
  
"Yeah, like I can climb that gate! Sensei, its twelve feet high, with spikes no less." his niece replied.  
  
"It's possible. Anyway, you didn't and I decided not to startle you, so..." Leo explained.  
  
"So....you shadowed me which - did about the same thing." Gabby said, somewhat frustrated.  
  
Leo smiled, " Yes, but I think you enjoyed the run!"   
  
She nodded but then added, "It would be nice, though, to do something where I wasn't being watched all the time. It's become a little overwhelming to be constantly chaperoned."  
  
Leo understood, "Yes, I can understand that. However, you're in training and it just comes with the territory."  
  
The rest of the review was mostly going over the equipment she had learned how to use during the week. He had her work the Bo, Sais, and nunchuks. Leo hadn't shown Gabby how to work the swords, yet, telling her she will be shown later as she becomes proficient with the other instruments. Along the way, he gave her a few words of encouragement about the trip to the beach.   
  
"I hope your success in overcoming the dark will help you overcome the ocean as well. I agree with you that there are things in the waters that we should very well leave alone. The only time they come close to shore, though, is when the waters are warmer. It is too cool right now. Plus, their food source such as seals and otters, are farther north. That is why Mike chose the cove in the first place." Leo said. Then, he told her the review was done and she could go and get ready for the beach.   
  
"Are you coming?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to keep the professor company. He would come along but it's a bit too cool for him. He needs to be kept warm. I will probably saturate him with my tea while you and the rest are gone!" Leo said, and then laughed at his own expense.  
  
Gabby found her feelings about the end of her first week conflicting. As she jogged up the gymnasium stairs, she realized that come tomorrow, Leo would be gone. As difficult as it had been being his student, she was going to miss him.   
  
Rahab was preparing lunches for the beach trip when Gabby came walking through the family room. "Done already?" she asked her niece.  
  
"Guess so - I mean, yes." Gabby replied. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked as she stopped to watch Rahab make some sandwiches.   
  
"No, not really. I'm just getting ahead start on things. Mike plans on being out there till dinner time - if it doesn't get too cool." Rahab answered.  
  
Gabby remarked half-heartedly, "Hmm, guess he likes the beach then."   
  
Rahab smiled, "Actually, we all do. When the weather's warm and we have the time, it's one of our favorite family outings. I think you'll like it, Gabby."   
  
"Hope so." was all Gabriella could say in response. Then she excused herself and headed for the stairs.   
  
Just as she walked into her bedroom, Gabby stopped and took in a sharp breath. She immediately saw Seth's Bible on her bed. Leo had returned it to her. But, how did he? She had been in her room just before her review was to start. He was already in the gym by the time she had arrived. Maybe he had Mike do the honors. Either way, she stood there, not knowing whether to give it back to him since she still felt badly about trying to deceive him, or to pick it up and hold it close to her. She decided on the latter, wanting to read the words, now, rather than just remember them. She checked the book and found that Seth's letter was also there. Taking it out, Gabby unfolded it and re-read the encouraging words he had written to her just ten days before.   
  
Gabby sat on her bed, the Bible in her lap, contemplating the coming trip to the beach. Seth's words affected her deeply, more now that when she read them the last time. She discovered things about herself this week that she hadn't counted on. Overcoming the dark was obviously one of them and being able to find her way back through the forest was certainly another. But, her willingness to deceive her sensei and then eavesdropping on Mike at the studio had humbled her. She still wasn't convinced about Jason, but the disappointment Mike showed towards Gabby affected her deeply. She liked him, almost from the beginning on her first day in Big Sur. He had tried very hard to make her transition to her new life easy. To disappoint him of all people grieved Gabby She decided right there that despite how she felt, she would try her best to treat the Jason respectfully, regardless of what she sensed about him.  
  
Seth's words about doing everything asked of her with excellence hit home with Gabby. As she admitted to Rahab about how she always attempted to do her best at whatever she was doing, Gabby realized that she and Seth were of like mind! It was just her personal fears that always seemed to be in the way. The fact that Seth seemed to have the inside track on how his father and uncles felt about her helped immeasurably, too. Raph visiting her here in her room after she swept Leo and telling her how proud he felt towards her was proof of that. Did the others feel the same way? Thinking back to the dinner that night, there was a connection she felt between herself and the others - except for Devon. He never responded to her one way or the other if she had moved up a notch on the respect scale. His confrontation towards her that same night seemed to indicate as much. Maybe he hadn't heard. It didn't matter anymore what Devon thought, though. Gabby decided that she would be as cooperative as she could be today - and as honest, as far as her fears were concerned.   
  
Soon, the call came for everyone to pile into the SUV. Gabby opened her bedroom door and had to step back as Riahna raced passed her and down the stairs, taking three steps at a time! Mike and Rahab's youngest daughter evidently loved going to the beach!   
  
Gabby had the wet suit wrapped up in her towel. She was wearing her bathing suit under a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She brought along a pair of sweats and a sweat top just in case it proved to be too cool for what she was wearing. She made her way down the stairs in good fashion, actually excited to be doing something other than training or going to Mike's studio, surfing notwithstanding. Mike was ushering everyone out the door and smiled at Gabby as he saw her rather upbeat expression.  
  
"Hey, there Gabby girl, got yer bathing suit?" He asked.  
  
"Yep, I have it already on. "she replied. Gabby then showed him the wet suit wrapped in her towel, "and the wet suit, just in case it's too cold!" Then, out the door she went.   
  
Mike looked after her and wondered if Devon was telling the truth or not. This niece of his kept throwing him curves and he just couldn't figure her out! Either way, he was looking forward to teaching a few things about surfing to her!   
  
As Gabby climbed into the Suburban, she noticed that Leo was in the car. "I thought you were going to stay behind with the professor?" she asked him.  
  
"He was quite happy with the nurse that came today and told me to 'git'! "he replied, smiling.  
  
Raph asked, "That cute, eh?" and laughed.  
  
Gabby was appalled, "Oh for Pete' sake, he's nearly eighty years old!"   
  
"Hey, eighteen or eighty, Gabs - the fire never stops burning!" Raph chuckled. Leo had to laugh as well, which put Devon in the snickers.   
  
Rahab told everyone to knock it off, "Hey, give it a rest! All of you!" which only caused more guffaws and that was when Mike finally hopped in behind the driver's seat. "Hey, what's everyone laughing about?" he asked.  
  
"Not everyone is laughing!!" Gabby complained, which put everyone but the girls back to sniggering again.   
  
Raph explained, "Just talking about age and fire, Bro!"   
  
Mike had a quizzical look on his face, not getting it. Rahab told him, "I'll tell you later, but we need to be going!"   
  
Mike just shrugged, and then said, "Jas just called. Said he'd meet us at the cover!" and then, Mike started up the SUV and they were off!   
  
Gabby was a little apprehensive. She wasn't sure if she could get over her dislike for Jason. However, at least she could use this time at the beach to start off fresh.   
  
  
  
There were "No Trespassing" signs along the top part of the cove where Mike parked the Suburban. A "Private Property" sign was posted at both ends, making it perfectly clear that interlopers were not welcomed.   
  
The day was sunny and surprisingly temperate for the first Sunday in October! There was very little breeze so the sand was expected to be pleasingly warm. Gabby didn't think she'd be using her sweatpants and top, so she left them in the car, taking the wetsuit, though, just in case. She had fortunately grabbed the talcom powder, remembering how difficult it was to get the suit on the first time. Without it, she would have never succeeded.  
  
Mike and Devon grabbed their boards and the volleyball net while Rahab, Riahna, and Leo took up the volley ball, the blankets and the cooler that had the food. Raph grabbed the other cooler that held the drinks. Just before the family started to trudge down the path to the beach below, a familiar 4Runner roared up and parked just behind the SUV. It was Jason and his fiancé', Melissa.   
  
"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. A., looks like we arrived just in time. Cool!" he exclaimed loudly as he and Melissa jumped out of their car. They then went about grabbing their equipment out of the back of the 4Runner and the untying the two boards on top of the vehicle.  
  
Soon, they all filed down the path, with Jason and Melissa following from behind with their cooler. Gabby had positioned herself between Riahna and Raph, not wanting to get an early start on socializing with 'metal man' quite yet. She was dreading enough the prospect of surfing!  
  
Rahab insisted that lunch happen before anything else. Devon was anxious to hit the waves, so he woofed his food down and then took off with his board. Gabby took her time eating, not wanting to risk getting sick, though the knot in her stomach was doing enough of that job all on its own. She remained outwardly calm, watching her brother take a wave and riding it back to shore. As she munched on her sandwich, she thought it didn't look all that hard to do. Still, it meant going out beyond the surf and waiting for the next 'ride' in. How deep the water was at that point was very important to her!   
  
"Say, Gabby," Jason asked," you ever surf before?"   
  
She looked across the way at Metal Man and shook her head, sipping her soda.   
  
"Hey, I could take you out!" he suggested.   
  
Gabby's insides just about did a somersault, but she calmly replied, "Thanks, but Mike's going to take me out. Besides, I think you should take Melissa!" and then she smiled over at the girl.  
  
Melissa was a typical California girl, blonde, tall, tanned, and obviously crazy about this fiancé of hers. She was hanging all over him! Gabby was disgusted the way the girl hugged Jason's arm, practically sitting in his lap! Melissa smiled back and snuggled closer to Jason all the more! Gabby wanted to puke. "Of course," she thought," Melissa might just be a bit insecure being one of only two humans on this beach."   
  
Riahna was done with her lunch and pulled at Rahab to go down to the water's edge. Gabby asked Mike, "Does Riahna surf?"   
  
Mike replied, " No, but I usually take her out. Devon will, too, on occasion. She doesn't handle the surfboard too well. We don't let her swim out there either. We tried one time and she kept on going like she was trying to make Hawaii." Mike chuckled, but Gabby easily noted the laugh was strikingly not a jovial one.   
  
Leo and Raph had left the group and were walking along the beach, talking. Gabby watched them and wondered what it was they were discussing. However, she decided that her eavesdropping days were over. Whatever it was they were chatting about, she decided to just let them be. She was more concerned about when Mike was going to force the issue about her surfing. It didn't take long!  
  
"Well, Gabby Girl, I think now's the time!" and Mike got up and went to get his board that was shoved into the sand nearby.   
  
Gabby, in that instant, wanted to bolt back up the hill to the car, get in, lock it, and take off! If she had the keys, that is. However, that wasn't the case. Running wasn't an option since the sand was deep and she found in Carmel that it was pretty hard to run in deep sand. Seth didn't have any problems with it, though. She remembered too well how quickly he caught up with her after she had sprayed him with a handful of sand! So, it was a good guess that Mike wouldn't have any difficulty, either! Resigned to her fate and determined to get it over with as quickly as possible, Gabby stood up. She took her shorts and top off, revealing her blue one-piece bathing suit underneath. She kicked the clothes off to one side and then turned around to walk with Mike. She happened to glance over to Melissa, but Jason caught her attention. He was staring at her - and not the kind of stare that made her feel comfortable. It was as if he was undressing her.   
  
Scowling, Gabby hurried after Mike, leaving plums of sand in her wake. She then heard Melissa say something to Jason about putting his eyes back in his socket and then she heard Jason exclaim, "Ow, what was that for?" Their talk softened as his fiancé' gave him a few words of advice, and Gabby smirked to herself, "Serves him right. Hope she slugged him a good one!"   
  
Raph and Leo were now watching the surf line. "She's actually going out!" Leo exclaimed as she saw Gabby get on the board with Mike behind her.   
  
"Well, I guess Devon was wrong." Raph commented wryly.   
  
Leo watched and then corrected him, smiling faintly, "Nope, he was right - I think she's having a panic attack!"   
  
Gabby was hyperventilating. She was near the front end and had her legs up on the board, holding the sides of it with both hands. She shook uncontrollably, partly from fear and partly from the cold ocean water. Mike was in the water while he took the board out, kicking for momentum passed the surf-line. When he was at a point where there weren't any waves, he turned the board and hopped on. The board's movement startled Gabby and she had all she could do to stifle her scream. "Okay, ah....I really don't like this at all!!" she wailed. "I'll admit it - I'm terrified!!"   
  
"Hey, tell me something I don't know kiddo!" Mike sniggered, "It'll be fun! Just hold on."   
  
Mike used his hands and paddled towards shore. Gabby had no clue what was to come. She felt the back of the board rise up and take off quicker than she had expected! She looked back, only to see Mike standing up just behind her, guiding the board through the surf as he leaned this way and that. Gabby turned quickly around and closed her eyes, hoping for a swift end to it. She clutched the board tighter and hunkered down. Cracking one eye open, Gabby saw the shore and then it seemed as if she was looking down at it. Although the surf was only about six feet high, it seemed like six stories to her!   
  
Mike guided the board over to the steepest part of the wave, rocketing in at an angle towards the shoreline. He noticed Gabby trying to be one with the board and laughed, but in the same moment admired her courage. She had definitely come a long way in such a short amount of time!  
  
Just before they would have reached shore, the wave gave out and they coasted in. Gabby felt the sand grab the board, forcing it to a stop. She just sat there, frozen to her spot and staring straight ahead.   
  
"Hey, Gabs need to stand up now!" Mike said.  
  
"I don't think my legs will!" she moaned. "They're stuck!"  
  
Mike helped her up and once she found that she could indeed walk, she did - right back to the picnic area as quickly as she could. She made better time over the sand than she thought she would.   
  
Mike called after her, "Wait; there's more waves to catch!"   
  
Gabby hollered back, "Fine - go catch some!"   
  
As soon as she could, she slipped back into her shorts and t-shirt, planting herself down on the blanket as if to say, "Dare to pick me up!" She noticed that Jason and Melissa had followed Mike's lead and were now out beyond the surf on their boards.   
  
Rahab had just returned with Riahna, who was dripping wet. She was giggling and was in one of her better moods. She saw Gabby all dressed and decided that she needed a hug! Before Gabby could dissuade her, though, Riahna was in her lap, hugging her, and getting her all wet in the process.  
  
"Oh, Riahna – you're all wet!" Gabby exclaimed loudly. Her cousin just giggled.  
  
Mike busted up laughing as he came back to where Gabby was, "See, if you hadn't put your shorts and top back on, they'd be dry!" He waited until Riahna was done. Then, he spoke more seriously to Gabby, "Need to go back out, Gabs!"   
  
She looked at him and said, "I did what was expected and went out there! Once is enough!"   
  
Mike had that look which said there wouldn't be any arguments. Gabby was trying to decide if he could handle her and the board, then realized that he'd probably chuck the board just to grab her and throw her in the ocean! Raph and Leo were also on their way back to the group and it was then Gabby figured they'd be more than willing to help their brother. So, she took off her shorts and her top and stormed across the sand, angrily shouting. "Fine - drown me then!"   
  
Mike just laughed, "Maybe later, but right now you're going to surf!" and followed her to the waters edge, chuckling to himself.   
  
This time, Mike told Gabby to stand up. She couldn't! The board wobbled when she moved and she was desperately afraid of falling in the water. Despite her stubborn resolve to cooperate earlier, she was still terrified. "Don't make me stand. I can't do that!" she moaned.  
  
"Gonna stand!" he said, pulling her up onto her feet. Her knees buckled, but he quickly took a firm grip around her waste, placing her in front of himself. The wave was bigger than the first one and Gabby thought for sure she was going to die! She closed her eyes tightly as Mike steered the board towards shore. Just before the wave ended, the surf tumbled roughly without warning and threw the board to the side, upending Gabby and Mike into the water. At that point, it was a good ten feet deep, but she didn't know it. Gabby had just enough time to gulp some air before going under.   
  
The surf swirled her around and she didn't know which way was up. Her heart beat wildly, not knowing where she was in the water. With her eyes tightly shut, she felt her head hit something hard and for a moment she saw lights going off behind her eyelids. Then, as she came to the surface, another wave came over her, tumbling her even more.   
  
Gabby didn't know which way to swim. She thought she was heading for shore, but in fact she was swimming out to sea. When she finally was able to get her head above the water and gasped for air, she was looking out at the ocean. Gabby tried to swim back to shore, but the harder she swam, the more she was pulled further out. Unknown to her, she was in the middle of a riptide. Its pull startled Gabby. She didn't expect it to be so strong. She tried harder to swim back to shore, but it was like she was trying to swim uphill. She saw Mike watching her and he soon realized that his niece was in trouble. He called out to Jason and Devon who were already trying to catch another wave. She didn't understand a word he was saying, but the next thing she knew, she saw them coming at her. The last thing she wanted was for either of them to rescue her. Treading water as it pulled her further out to sea, Gabby noticed that Mike was just standing along the shoreline watching her. Raph and Leo walked up next to him, observing the scene.   
  
Gabby saw Jason and Devon getting closer, with Jason in the lead. "Great, I get rescued by my two least favorite people!" she grumbled to herself. But, there was nothing she could do but try to keep from going under again, which was what the riptide was trying to do. It terrified her and at that point she didn't care who it was who reached her.  
  
Jason was the first to arrive. If Gabby could have chosen her rescuer, she would have picked the 'least of the two evils' and had it be Devon. Jason had given her the creeps the way he looked at her earlier. But, she didn't have a choice. She was just glad that someone was there to rescue her.   
  
Jason grabbed Gabby's arms and hauled her onto his board. She was grateful only because she was out of the water and onto something that could support her weight. She sat up on her knees and grabbed the side of the board with her hands, resting near the front end. Jason then stood and maneuvered the board towards the next wave, riding it to shore safely. As they were going in, Jason told her, "The next time you get stuck in a riptide, don't try to swim in, but swim along horizontal to the shore until you can't feel the pull anymore. Otherwise, you will tire and drown!" Gabby just nodded, completely terrified over her experience.  
  
Gabby weakly thanked Jason for the 'lift' and then she walked back onto the sand. Knowing that her training was not common knowledge to Jason and Melissa, she took advantage of the situation. She glared at Mike as she passed him and his brothers, telling him under no uncertain terms was she ever going out again. Gabby then whispered angrily, "I don't care if you keep me in the gym in the dark for the entire week!" Then she walked back in a huff to where Rahab and Riahna was, putting her shorts and top back on.   
  
"Guess that's her limit, eh?" Raph commented as he watched his daughter storm off, smirking.   
  
Leo smiled, "Well, can't blame her for that one. But, you do know, Mike, you're going to have to take her out again before we leave today."   
  
Mike sighed, "Yep, but I'll let her rest for a while. Jason and Melissa can't stay too long, so I'll wait until they leave. I'm expecting a few fireworks from her and we don't need an audience." Then he called for Riahna to join him. She ran excitedly over to her father and the two of them went back out to catch some surf. 


	29. A Job Well Done Has Its Own Reward

With the riptide event an hour behind her, Gabby was soaking up the sun when the call came to set up the volley ball net. She had never played the game before and was quite intrigued. She opted to sit out the first game to watch, sitting next to Riahna. Riahna seldom played since her autism made it difficult for her to participate. She would often take the ball and run off with it, which only made Devon mad.   
  
As they started to play, she noticed how competitive her brother was. One side was Jason and Devon, then Mike and Raph. Melissa, Leo, and Rahab made up the other side. Raph still had one good arm and it seemed to be enough as he made the first serve. It rocketed over the net, but was deftly set up by Leo. Rahab then leaped up, spiking the ball back over where it was received by Devon, who set it up for Jason, who then spiked it back. But, Melissa caught it this time, preparing the ball for Leo, who slammed the ball in between Devon and Mike, making a score.   
  
Gabby watched the first game, studying the way each server would put the ball over the net. It was interesting how some of the receivers would set up the ball rather than try to slam it back over the net and try to score. It was more of a strategy game of out-witting the opponent as well as out playing them.   
  
Finally, when Mike's team won handily, Gabby was invited to join them for the second go-round. She joined Leo's team to balance it out with Mike's. She was given the opportunity to serve first. Remembering everyone else's form and technique, Gabby studied the net and then threw the ball high in front of her. As it came back down, she leaped up and slammed the ball over the top of the net. It shot passed Mike's hand and landed inside the opposite corner of the boundary to score.   
  
Mike scrunched up his face in surprise and then asked, " Gabs, are you sure you've never played before?"   
  
"Who would I have played with, Mike?" she came back saying.  
  
"Good point! Okay, lucky serve!" he replied.  
  
Gabby threw the ball up again, but this time when she leaped up to serve it, she aimed for the opposite corner. It shot like a meteorite between Devon's legs, scoring yet another point. Leo looked back at her and laughed, shaking his head. He turned to the net as Devon threw the ball back to Gabby. Leo could tell that his nephew's mood getting considerably darker!   
  
Gabby made four more points that way before Raph finally intercepted one of her 'missiles'. The set up was to Devon, who slammed it over the net, only to have Rahab receive it. She set it for Leo, who then did something out of character to the way he had been playing. He tapped it up for Gabby. After watching an entire game, she knew what she had to do. Racing in to receive it as it came down, Gabby spiked it over the net, creasing across the top of Devon's head, scoring yet another point as it landed hard inside the boundaries.   
  
Mike's team made some points along the way, but in the end, Leo's team won by several. Gabby's beach experience was starting to take a turn for the better!   
  
They were all in the middle of their third go-round when Gabby sensed something. Where was Riahna? Everyone else seemed to be totally engrossed in the game, but at one point Gabby looked back to where Riahna had been. She was gone! Gabby looked around and before she could say anything to anyone about her missing cousin, she saw her! Riahna was swimming out towards the ocean! Her strokes were deliberate and hard like she was completely focused on what she was doing. Before Gabby could think, she took off towards the surf. Everyone stopped the game. They looked out in the direction where Gabby was going and then saw the reason for her leaving.   
  
Rahab screamed, "NO! RIAHNA, GET BACK HERE!!!" Mike and Leo took off towards the surf, but Gabby was already diving into the ocean.   
  
There was no time to grab a surfboard since they were resting opposite from the direction she needed to go. She forgot about her fear of the deep and focused on getting to Riahna as quickly as she could. As Gabby came to the first wave, she dove under it to escape its clutches. Popping up again she saw that Riahna had stopped. Despite her change in motion, she was being pulled along. Another riptide! Gabby stroked harder and faster to reach her cousin. She felt the tide, too, but used to help her to get to Riahna faster.   
  
Finally, Gabby reached her. She told Riahna to grab onto her. At first, Riahna put a choke hold on her cousin, which pulled them both down under the water! Then, Gabby kicked up and yelled at Riahna to just hold on. Her grip lessened and then her rescuer started swimming towards shore. However, the rip was still there, so she followed the shoreline per Jason's advice. She had to follow it for quite a while before she could feel the strength of the tide lessen. Finally, after testing the tide, she allowed the surf to bring her most of the way in. Riahna, totally unaware of her predicament, squealed in delight as they body-surfed back to shore.   
  
Once on the sand, Gabby collapsed and just held onto Riahna as she caught her breath. All she cared about was that her cousin was safe! However, Riahna wanted loose! Gabby told her loudly, "No more going in the water, Riahna! Please rest!"   
  
Riahna had never heard her cousin raise her voice before, so she gave her a sullen look and said, "NO!"   
  
Gabby gave her an equally stern look back and repeated herself, but softer, "Rest, please!!" and then she hugged her.   
  
Riahna squirmed away and before she could run back to the water, Mike had caught her up. Riahna was mad and screamed at him, trying to pull from Mike, but her father held her fast. Rahab then took Riahna and, with Leo's help, walked her back up the beach to where their blanket was.   
  
"That was just terrific, Gabby!" Mike exclaimed, openly appreciative.   
  
Raph arrived by that time and helped his daughter stand up. "Glad you saw what was happening. That could have been disastrous!"   
  
Gabby wanted to sit back down and she did. "Just let me catch myself for a moment, okay. I just want to sit here a bit!"   
  
Raph stayed with her while Mike went back to help Rahab pack up. "They're packing up already?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Yep. Once Riahna gets that far out, she won't rest until she can do it again. They're going to have to leave her home the next time. They almost lost her once. If it weren't for your noticing that she was gone, they would have for sure today!"   
  
Gabby and her father sat there. No words were spoken, but there was a peace and an understanding that didn't seem to need any vocalization. Raph was as shaken by the experience as Mike and Rahab were, but he was also filled with pride the way his daughter just up and dove in, forgetting about her fear.   
  
Just before Mike called everyone back to the car, Raphael spoke to his daughter, "We were all surprised to see you dive right into it, Gabs. None of us would have expected that from you; not after your experience with the riptide!" He hugged her with his one good arm and said, "I'm very proud of you, as is everyone else."  
  
On the way back to the house, not much was said. The day had been fun and exciting, but the last event sobered them silly. All Gabby wanted to do was to get up to her room, wash the beach and seawater out of her hair, then go to bed. She was exhausted.  
  
  
  
Gabby was showered, her hair washed, and she had just put a fresh set of clothes on when there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it. It was Rahab. "May I come in?" she asked. Gabby nodded and let her aunt come in.   
  
Rahab had a subdued expression on her face as she spoke, her voice wavering, "I am very grateful for what you did this afternoon! I don't know how I could have forgiven myself if anything would have happened to Riahna or you!"  
  
Gabby said, "It's okay. I sort of went on instinct when I saw her out there. I had my own experience with the riptide earlier and Jason advised me then on what to do about it. Maybe that experience helped in the long run. I would have tried to swim against the tide otherwise!"  
  
Rahab then hugged her hard and started to cry a little. Gabby didn't know what to do other than hold her aunt, comforting her in that way. After a few minutes, they parted. Rahab wiped her eyes, smiled and told her, "Leo will be leaving tomorrow morning while you're down in the gym with Mike. Maybe you could hold off going to bed until later? He'd like to talk with you about Seth! Also, dinner is almost ready."   
  
Gabby couldn't imagine what Leo would say to her about Seth! Rahab saw her excitement and told her, "You've earned some consideration today. I don't know what it's all about, but Leo will tell you!" Then, she thanked her niece again and left the room.   
  
Gabby went over to the window to look out in thoughtful silence. Seth! How she missed him, but looking over the past week, she realized that had he been here, she may not have achieved as much as she had. He would have been too distracting. Then she saw that Leo was bringing the professor up to the house for dinner, talking to him in a way more animated than usual. Her surrogate father seemed quite interested in what her uncle was saying. "Must be talking about the beach trip"she thought.   
  
Thinking about the day, Gabby couldn't quite grasp how she could be so terrified to go out with Mike on the board and then, in the next instant, take it upon her own self to dive head-first into the ocean to rescue Riahna. If she were so afraid of going out there, why didn't she let Mike or Leo know about her cousin's situation? They were more skilled than she was in these matters. But, Gabby knew she cared for Riahna and understood her vulnerability. When Leo had asked her earlier in the week who it was she would feel more protective of, Gabby had chosen Riahna! Today, she proved that!  
  
She descended the stairs slowly, tempered by the day's experiences. She reflected on Mike taking her out on the surfboard and realized that if it weren't for her fear of the ocean, she might have enjoyed it more. But, her swimming out and saving Riahna started working on Gabby's terror of the sea. Next time, she told herself, she would go out on the board by herself!  
  
Dinner was a simple fare - salad and fruit with bread. Leo kept looking over at Gabby and smiling. Mike did, too, and it was starting to make Gabby feel a little uncomfortable. Raph was just being himself where he had already expressed his appreciation for what she did for Riahna. He seemed a bit more chipper and less caustic, though, which seemed to go over better with Rahab. In meals past, Rahab avoided most conversations with him. They had developed an understanding after years of bickering. The less said to each other the better they got along.   
  
Most of the conversation was as it had been in previous nights, loud. The professor talked with Gabby about the beach, mentioning her surfing experience and her heroic act in saving Riahna.   
  
"I never knew you were afraid of the ocean, Gabriella. But, I am quite proud of you for the way you handled it, today, though." he said to her.  
  
Gabby was a little embarrassed to talk about it, shrugging it off, "It wasn't as bad as I had feared it would be. I'm just glad I noticed Riahna's situation when I did." and then she moved on to other topics.   
  
Devon's attitude was more subdued than normal, his occasional glances at Gabby were flat and unreadable. She thought it strange since all last week he had either been curt with his comments to her or surly in how he treated her. Tonight, though, he seemed unable to know what to express to her.   
  
"Good," Gabby thought to herself, "'bout time he gets off his high-horse!"  
  
Once dinner was over, Leo beckoned Gabby outside. Taking her over to the fires pit, he sat her down. "I'm quite proud of you, Gabby, for what you did today!" he started, "I know it was hard for you to oblige Mike and go out on the surfboard. But, then to overcome your recent experience with the riptide and rescue Riahna when it would have been easier to alert one of us showed considerable courage! There is a passage in the Bible about a man who loses his life for another has expressed the greatest of love! You have shown that today! You may still be in a quandary about becoming ninja, but quite honestly, though Bushida philosophy is different in many ways, risking your life for an innocent is the way of ninja! You have taken a closer step to reaching that goal and a most important one at that!" He looked up at the guest house and then said as he looked back at her, "I want you to go to the guest house now. Wait there. When the phone rings, I want you to answer it! There is no limit to the phone call, you may talk as long as you like!" And then Leo did something completely unexpected - he hugged Gabby and kissed her on the forehead like her surrogate father would have. He cupped her face with one hand in an affectionate gesture, then left her feeling a bit overwhelmed. Gabby wondered what kind of phone call she would get. Seth?! She sprang up in an instant and ran to the house, her heart racing in anticipation!  
  
Gabby had to wait for only a few minutes before the phone rang. She hesitated, not sure if she could keep her composure. It rang a second time, she took a deep breath and picked the phone up, "Hello?" she managed to squeak out.  
  
"Hi." it was Seth.   
  
Gabby fought back the tears, trying to find her voice again, but her throat constricted mercilessly.   
  
"Ah, Gabby, are you there?" he asked.  
  
"Y- Yes!" she managed to choke out.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her, concern in his voice.   
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just having.......a hard time....talking is all!" she said softly.  
  
Seth laughed a little and then asked her how things were going. Once Gabby found her voice again, she was able to fill him in on everything. They shared back and forth about their week of training. He told her that he had been dropped off on Monday in a remote mountain area far from the Ryu where he was training. He had to live off the land with nothing more than a knife for protection. Seth had to find his own food and water, as well. He told her of the cold nights and of an earthquake that nearly brought a mountain side down on top of him.   
  
Gabby just listened, awestruck that he had survived and said a silent prayer of thanks for his behalf. Seth told her that it took him three days to get back to the Ryu. Then, he had to endure an intense strength test that he thought would nearly break him. But, he kept thinking of her and it kept him on track.   
  
"I miss you so much, Seth!" Gabby said gustily.   
  
"I miss you, too, Gabriella, very much so!" Seth replied, his voice full of emotion." I am hoping to be back by Christmas - maybe sooner if my father lets me. From what he said earlier about how you rescued Riahna, he seems to feel that you are starting to understand things better." He paused for a moment, allowing his words to envelope Gabby. She wanted very much to have him right then and there, but if she could work harder at training, Gabby would settle to having Seth back with her before Christmas. That wasn't too far away!   
  
" Have you been reading my Bible?" he then asked her.  
  
"Yes, well, sort of. I went to get it like you said, but Leo knew. He felt I should have asked him about it rather than sneak into your room. He ended up taking the book away along with your letter. So, I've been using my memory, going over the verses individually. But, your dad returned the book and the letter this morning! I've been praying for you, too, at the same time every day! I have a lot of questions, but I don't know if this is a good time to go over them." she answered.  
  
"Father didn't give me a limit on how long we can talk. So, fire away!" he said.   
  
The next hour was spent going over the finer details of Romans through the fifth chapter. Seth patiently explained grace and mercy and her need for salvation. Gabby had always felt somewhat out of step with herself and wondered if maybe it was a spiritual need. Seth assured her that it probably was, but the mix of human and reptilian DNA could be another reason why she struggled so much with her emotions.   
  
"I'm so tired of being afraid and then angry, Seth! I know what I need to do, but then I get pushed into a corner and either come out fighting or want to find a hole to crawl into!" Gabby complained.   
  
"It's sometimes like that! Two steps forward and one step back. You'll get the hang of it, don't worry! "Seth encouraged her.  
  
They talked about other things, especially what it was like in Japan. Gabby was quite curious about it and Seth was more than happy to oblige her. At one point, she asked if he spoke the language and was delighted when he said he did! From that point on, she insisted that he speak to her only in Japanese. She was elated to actually be putting into practice what she had learned years ago. But, it was quite frustrating, too, since Seth had a working knowledge of it, while Gabby only spoke it in the context of a language class. He had to correct her in a few areas regarding phrasing and in what order to put certain words. Gabby was offended, at first, but Seth - sensing her frustration - gently told her that the real world of language was not in the classroom but in the country of its origin. He promised that after their training was finished, he would take her to Japan for a personal tour!   
  
Finally, Seth insisted that they end their call, "It's lunch time and I can't be late. They're keeping me to a strict schedule here. I really enjoyed talking with you, Gabs!" he gushed, "Hopefully, we can do this next Sunday, too!"  
  
Gabby didn't want to hang up; she wanted to keep talking the whole night with Seth. But when she looked over at the kitchen clock, she saw that it was nearly nine in the evening. They had been talking for nearly three hours. Reluctantly, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Gabby clutched the phone well after Seth had ended the call. She cried softly, missing him all the more.   
  
Finally, once she had herself under control, Gabby made her way back to the house. Gabby didn't know if this would become a regular event with having Seth call, but in case it might be she made a promise to herself to not mess it up with insubordination or bad behavior. Her biggest obstacle, she thought, was going to be the next Saturday working with Jason.   
  
Leo met her as she came into the house. "Thank you so much!" she said appreciatively.   
  
"I've been impressed with your progress and felt you needed a little incentive to keep it up! If you maintain your development, Seth may return by Thanksgiving. But ..." and he gave her look of warning," you cannot falter from here on out! Mike will be monitoring you this week. Again, do not think that he will go easy with you. If anything, he will work you harder than I did! "   
  
Gabby nodded and smiled. Then, she surprised Leo this time and said, hugging him, "I'm going to miss you!" 


	30. A Difficult Situation

Leo had completely understated Mike's training regimen. Gabby was so tired by dinner time each night that she had just enough energy to get through her meal. She had to work the fitness equipment for half the day. Then, she had to do an endless succession of sit-ups, push-ups, and other strength inducing exercises. There was more Clan education and history lessons in the evening, which Gabby actually looked forward to. It gave her insight to her uncles' and father and their personal histories. Some of it was quite unsettling, though - especially their many battles with the Foot and other enemies who despised their existence. But, she was still intrigued with their home in the sewers!   
  
At one point, she asked Mike, "Sensei, have you ever gone back to New York to see your old home?"  
  
Mike had become quiet, but not annoyed with her the way Don had been when he was asked the same question. Michelangelo looked down at his feet in contemplation for a moment. Finally, as he looked up at Gabby, he answered her, "I thought about it, especially when the kids acted like I was just telling fables. When they treat the things that we have as if it was just the norm, yeah, I would have liked to give them the grand tour of my old stomp'n grounds. But, to be honest, other than Raph, not one of us has had any desire to ever go back there again. It was very difficult on us, Gabby; we were starving an awful lot, though we didn't realize it at the time! "   
  
Gabby thought deeply about what Mike had shared. She finally told him, "One day, I would like to go and see! Maybe with Gaele and the others and maybe my father, too! We'll need a guide, after all. "   
  
Mike was amused and then touched that Gabby would show any kind of interest, "You're the first of all of them to even take it that seriously!" He said gustily. "When I reminisce about those times, Gaele just rolls her eyes and Devon leaves the room. Guess the story's too surreal for them." Mike sighed. "Actually, considering where we are now, it does seem kind of like a bad dream."   
  
Gabby commented. "Compared to how I came to be, I like your story better, Sensei!" she said, smiling. "I think my beginnings are more strange than yours!" and she laughed a little.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so. We just look at our mutation as an accident. Yours, however, was planned out and designed. Kind of like science fiction, but in this case it's more like science fact! "Mike mused. "But, I wouldn't trade any of it for what the alternative could have been."  
  
"You mean, crawling around in a swamp doesn't appeal to you, Sensei?" his student asked, smiling mischeviously.  
  
"No, living in someone's aquarium doesn't appeal to me. I'll take the swamp over that any day! "And then Mike busted up laughing.  
  
The tools were worked sparingly, but when Mike did give her time with them, it wasn't nearly for as long as she would have liked. Gabby was starting to enjoy working the equipment, which made it hard for her to do the other 'boring' stuff. But, she never faltered in her determination to do her best, regardless.  
  
With her fear of the dark pretty much conquered and her obedience willingly given, Mike was pleased with her development by the end of her second week. On Friday, he decided to take her and Devon back out to the cove. It was not a break from her training, though.  
  
Rahab had packed a lunch. The weather was chillier than it was the weekend before, so Gabby had to do what Mike and Devon did and wear a wetsuit. She hated it. It was so tight in spots it hurt. But, she endured it silently, mainly because she couldn't really tell Mike why it hurt. If Rahab had been along, she would have told her that the suit proved it was a curse to be female.   
  
Gabby thought Mike was going to put her out on the surfboard right away. Instead, he wanted her to run - in her wetsuit, no less. Not on the water-packed sand, but the loose deep stuff that dragged her down. Devon and Mike ran as if they were on turf, sprinting easily across the sand, hardly leaving footprints in their wake. Gabby was impressed but even with her ability to watch and then do likewise, she just couldn't get the hang of it!  
  
"You need to run on your toe-tips!" Mike explained. "You can dance ballet, right?" Gabby nodded, and then Mike said, "It's like that."   
  
However, Gabby's expression changed in that instant. She started to giggle.   
  
"What? What'd I say?" Mike asked, clearly confused.  
  
"I can't say....." and she busted up some more.   
  
Mike started to smile in response, but he still didn't have a clue why Gabby was laughing. Her mirth reminded him of when she and Seth started laughing hysterically only a couple of weeks earlier. That occasion had Don being the focus of their attention.  
  
Devon was equally perplexed, looking at Gabby, who was practically in tears, as if she had completely lost it.  
  
"Com'on, what is it?" Mike insisted, grinning. "Hey, you're looking at the main laugh man! I can take a joke better 'n all of 'em."  
  
"I can't, really .....You might not be too - hmmm – amused." and she guffawed louder.  
  
Devon started to chuckle, just because Gabby's laughter was starting to get to him.  
  
"I promise I won't be offended, okay? I have a sense of humor." Mike insisted, smiling.  
  
"Okay...but understand I couldn't help myself. It just kind of popped in my head. The minute you compared running on the sand like ballet, I pictured you and Devon....." And she then busted up some more, " Oh my.... in a tutu!" and she completely lost it, holding her sides as she doubled over in laughter, eventually sitting down on the sand.   
  
However, she found that she was the only one laughing. Gabby sobered up, but just barely. Mike stood there, as did Devon, with his hands on his hips, clearly not happy, as she had rightly assumed. Their consternation only made it worse for Gabby as she let out one last snort of laughter. Biting her lips to keep them closed, she shuddered with a silent guffaw as she attempted to be serious. She stood back up, the magic of the moment lost. But, it was then that Mike let loose with his own rendering of a laugh, more like a bark, which startled Devon out of his indignation. Finally, all three of them enjoyed a good chuckle. It took a while to compose them selves, but they did manage to get back to the task at hand.  
  
The three of them ran, two leaving no trace of footprints, with one who did. Gabby squinted back at her highly visible trail and then shook her head, "I did as you said, but...."   
  
Devon then suggested, "Pretend you're air."  
  
Gabby grinned, " Oh yeah, and I'll just float away, right? Not this girl." and she laughed.  
  
Mike then said, "Mind over matter, Gabs. You want to leave a trail, you will. If you don't, you won't. "   
  
"It sounds easier than it really is. I just don't know..." she replied, a bit agitated.  
  
"It'll take time, but in time you will understand." Her uncle reassured her.  
  
They did several more runs and near the last one, Gabby's trail was considerably less evident. Mike was satisfied, given the fact that it took him years to be able to get to his current level. He then told Gabby to get a surfboard.  
  
Gabby went and grabbed up one of the boards, then hefted it over to Mike. "Now, help yourself!" he said, swinging his arm towards the surf. Devon had his and was already heading for the water. Gabby looked after him and thought back to last Sunday when she was determined to go it alone the next time. But, that was nearly a week ago. Now, she didn't have a clue how to go about it.  
  
"Ah, how do I..." she asked timidly.  
  
"You'll figure it out! Just watch Devon." Mike answered Gabby before she could finish her sentence. He left her to go get his board. There was no way he was going to be at the beach and not do a little surfing himself. He waited, though, until Gabby had a few runs in.   
  
With the surfboard tucked under her arm, she walked towards the water. However, that familiar knot of anxiety hit her like a ton of bricks. She stopped momentarily, swallowing her fear back. Mike didn't say anything, but waited for her to regroup herself. He didn't want to be the one to push her, but instead wanted his niece to push herself.   
  
Gabby could feel her knees shake and thought for sure they would buckle at any moment. However, she remembered her conversation with Seth and his possible return by Thanksgiving. Next thing she knew, she was in the water running full barrel with the board!   
  
When she was knee-deep in the surf, she threw the board in front of her the way she had just seen Devon do and hopped on. Paddling out beyond the surf, she managed to turn the board around towards shore. She saw a wave forming and decided to ride it in on her posterior rather than by standing. Gabby would do the next one on her feet - if she could make it that far! However, she wasn't able to control the board very well sitting down and it flipped her just before she reached the shoreline. The wave tumbled her around as it slammed her into the sand, the board narrowly missing her head! Completely soaked with some seaweed hanging off her head, Gabby stood up and shook it off. Gabby's ears were plugged up from the water so she couldn't hear, but she could see that Mike appeared like he was having a seizure! When she finally shook the water out, she could hear again. Gabby then realized that he was laughing.   
  
"Oh boy was that funny! HA!" he said as he finally regained his composure. Gabby was not amused.  
  
"What was funny?" she asked, getting a bit annoyed as she retrieved the surfboard.   
  
"The way you tumbled around. Gad, it was hilarious!" and he had to wipe the tears from his eyes.   
  
"Well, I almost drowned!" she protested. "And that board almost slammed into my head!"  
  
"It didn't, so don't worry about it. But, wow, that was a real side-splitter!" Mike sniggered, watching his niece.   
  
Gabby held her tongue, only because she wasn't sure if Mike was trying to bait her into an outburst or what. Or, get back at her for envisioning him in tutu. At this point in her training, she was reviewing a lot of what happened the week before. Once any of them had something on her that was a negative attribute or a weakness, they'd push her until she pushed back. Raphael knew that Gabby didn't like being laughed at, so considering that he may have shared the fact with Mike, she kept herself in check. Finally, she decided to go with the flow, "Wish you had a camera, I'm sure!" and smiled thinly.  
  
Mike nodded and smiled back, "Yep would have been nice."  
  
Over the next couple of hours, Gabby returned to the surf many more times, managing to ride the waves by standing on the board. Steering it was not as easy to learn as other things had been for her. The movements of control were very subtle and the capriciousness of the water unpredictable. The waves definitely had a mind of their own.   
  
Most of the time, she could ride the surfboard in without falling off. But, there were other times she did more of the tumbling and bouncing around in the surf which had Mike in hysterics. She ended up learning to laugh at her own expense and found the effect much easier to bear than getting offended and mad. By the end of their time at the cove, Gabby was getting pretty decent at surfing.... and she was enjoying it.  
  
That night was like all the rest. Gabby thought just getting through her meal before falling asleep was a minor victory. Then, after dinner, there was more learning about the Clan life. Gabby was amazed with all the rules. She had no idea belonging to a Clan could be so complicated! She was more than appreciative for her excellent memory, but she wanted more than anything to come to the end of this lesson. Did they add to it each week just to give her something to do? She was actually starting to believe that was true.   
  
Near the end of the last session Friday evening, Mike opened it up for Q and A.   
  
"I'm overwhelmed with all these rules, Sensei. Who made them, anyway?" Gabby asked.  
  
Mike was quiet for a moment, and then answered her, his voice soft, "Splinter did. As we grew and experienced life in and around New York, there were situations that were a danger to us or we were a danger to once we were trained. He took a lot of what he learned from his master, Hamato Yoshi, and then mixed it with the rules he created to keep us and the people of New York safe. "   
  
Then, Mike changed the subject, "It was a lonely time, but we did manage to make a few friends. There were only four humans that we were able to put our trust in - Professor Perry being one of them! They helped us in many ways to augment our safety and to keep us from starving." Mike paused and thought about the thirty plus years that had passed since those days, "It seems like a bad dream, all the things we had to go through way back then. I look at my house and business, I think about the yacht I have back east and my family --- gads, I have a wife and kids! Back then, we were so unique and one of kind that the idea of even finding someone who would put up with us was a pipe dream!"   
  
Mike became wistful as he considered his current life. "But, you know, it all works out! I keep hoping someone like you will come along for Devon, but he'll probably have to settle for a human wife! If Gaele can't find a way to bridge the genetic gap between our species and them, Devon probably won't ever have kids!"  
  
Gabby asked, "Is that why he's so confrontational?"  
  
Mike nodded, "I'm sure that's part of it. His dad - your dad - was just as unsettled at his age. Raph was very antagonistic and full of anger for many years. "   
  
Gabby thought about her own raging emotions and wondered if it was more heredity than just the way she came into being. Either way, she was tired of losing control and even more tired how the family would respond to her!  
  
Mike continued, "Raph knew better than all of us how lonely our existence was going to be unless a miracle happened. Rahab was that miracle! It was just by chance and maybe one instant of bad judgment that she had kids by three of us! My morals weren't all that stellar when we met and Rahab was confused as to who she was. She became pregnant with Gaele shortly after she came to live with me. I was living in the outskirts of Mojave at the time. Shortly before Rahab knew she was expecting Gaele, she met Raph there when he stopped in on one of his 'swing-bys. He was working for Don at the time and liked to use my place as a means to wind down after doing a job. Anyway, she decided to hook up with him and they ended up getting married shortly before Gaele was born. Then about three years later, she had Devon."   
  
Mike rubbed his chin as he took a pause in the story. He looked across the gymnasium floor as he thought about the difficult time he had seeing Raph married to Rahab. "You know, I loved Rahab even with all she put me through, even while she was married to Raphael. I respected their marriage and never would have tempted myself with her. It was her choice, after all. But, then she became pregnant with Seth and ....well, Seth ended up being more special than just by how he was conceived. His beginning put a lot of pressure on Rahab and Raph's relationship. Your dad couldn't hack it, the marriage thing and having Seth in the house. Raph was a free spirit and he also had some residual effects from the many head injuries he'd suffer through the years. Once they divorced, I ended up marrying Rahab. We had Riahna then and so far, that's about it as far as kids are concerned."   
  
Gabby meekly said, "Maybe you shouldn't be telling me all of this? Some of it sounds kind of personal."  
  
"Naw, you're family. It's part of Clan lore, for cry'n out loud. No secrets here, okay?! Everyone knows how you came to be, so..... As far as Seth is concerned, Leo had a dream that basically predestined his son's birth. That was the temptation where he sort of fell from grace. He was seduced by Rahab's vulnerability. She just had Devon, Raph was having serious seizures and they were both in Japan at the time. Leo had taken an oath of celibacy, but he just found himself in a weak moment. I think he saw all these kids being born and wanted one, too. Can't blame him! Not like there weren't a slew of us to take up the slack!" Mike laughed, and then continued, "However, Seth's existence became a blessing, as it turned out. Leo had been plagued for years with some sort of mental disorder he kept under wraps - so we thought. Turned out it was like a spiritual battle for him. Seth's a Christian, as you know, and his family is pretty important to him. But, the moment he found out about Leo being his real father, he just dumped me! At least, that's how it felt anyway. To make a long story short, Leo had taken off after Splinter died to who knows where - Nepal, we found out later - and Seth brought him back after staying through a couple of winters up there in the mountains. Ended up that Leo had the demonic spirit of Saki in him and Seth was able to exorcise it out. That all happened right here, by the way."  
  
Gabby was transfixed with Mike's story. When he talked about Saki's spirit being taken out of Leo by Seth, she felt some dread. "Is Saki gone?"  
  
"Yeah, he is! Saki's gone for good - thanks to Seth. Despite everything with Leo and Rahab, Seth's quite special, Gabby! Outside of his paler skin tones and those eyes of his, he has a talent that goes far beyond anything spiritual. He won't talk about it, since his Christian faith opposes such things. Too bad, too, 'cause if he would develop it, Seth could easily fill the void that Splinter left when he passed away!"   
  
Gabby was quiet for a long time. She mused," Gosh, Sensei, your life story would make a great movie!" and smiled sheepishly, thinking it was a silly thought.  
  
"Actually, Gabby girl, that's how we acquired our wealth!" Mike remarked, smiling.  
  
"No way! You made a movie about your life?" she was surprised. "That seems rather revealing, don't you think? How does that fit in with all these Clan rules about keeping a low profile and not getting one's picture published?" she asked.  
  
"For starters, we only took it as far as introducing the professor with the mutagen - that encompassed two movies. We used actors in costumes that were a vague representation of what we really looked like! After that, Hollywood started having some fun with the idea and we were only involved as far as making sure the characters stayed true to themselves. We had a fifty-five percent share on our image and anything having to do with us. That was Donnie's shining moment. If you know anything at all about Hollywood..." Gabby shook her head, indicating she didn't.... "You'd know that it's unheard of for anyone outside that industry to get so much!"   
  
Mike seemed to be revisiting that time as he stared off a bit. Then, he continued, looking back at his niece, "As far as Clan rules are concerned, we were already found out in New Mexico. The news of us spread like wildfire worldwide! Splinter decided that we needed to explain ourselves in order to calm the masses. So many people thought we were aliens, or terrorist. It was expedient that we right the fears and myths that were getting out of hand. That's why one of the rules is, never hit a human! Not ever unless they invade your home! Raph did early on before we created that rule and he lost everything, including his freedom for a year! Don is very tight with that one, too! There are also exceptions to the no photos rule! I'm in a high-profile industry where it's nearly impossible to be invisible. I'm somewhat retired as far as being a working ninja, so Don gave me permission to do this biz. Injuries have made me ineffective on the battlefront, anyway, so it's just as well!"   
  
Gabby asked, "So, sometimes you make rules as you go along?"  
  
Mike nodded, "Depends, but if there's a major problem and it deals with behavior and how it affects either the family or our public image - yes! It's not unlike the government when they discovered how easy it was to get a bomb onboard a plane. Years ago, the airports didn't have the security they have now. But, ever since 9-11 way back in 2001 when the World Trade Towers were destroyed, the entire airline industry changed overnight! Rules are made to protect and ensure safety. Just the way it is!"  
  
There was a bit more on the turtles' history, but the most important stuff was already talked about. Soon, Mike ended their session and he excused Gabby for the evening. She bowed respectfully to him and then headed upstairs to see the professor.  
  
Her visit with the professor that night was a welcomed relief for Gabby. She asked him if they could just watch a movie or the news or something that didn't have to do with her day. Although he wanted very much to hear about her surfing experience, she promised him that on Sunday she would recap it all for him then. She retired later to her bedroom and didn't have any trouble falling asleep!  
  
The next day was Saturday and Gabby's second time at Mike's studio. She decided to forego her laps in the morning since the water was becoming too cool for her. She opted, instead, to get up just before Seth would be praying for her. She did her meditating in her bedroom this time, thinking about him and praying that the Lord would keep him safe. Gabby was now referring to Seth's god as Lord and the act of praying was not so alien to her anymore. She found a peace and contentment that had long eluded her and wondered if maybe she was getting close to accepting this Savior that Seth loved so much. It would be something for her to talk over with him the next night, if talking with him was allowed!  
  
Driving into Monterey, Mike told Gabby that he had some running around to do and would have some more filing and other things for her to keep her busy at the studio. Devon would be there, she was told, while Jason would help her learn the different aspects of the business. Then, both of them would take her to lunch. Mike cautioned her, "I don't want to hear any unsavory reports this time! Behave yourself, Gabs! "  
  
"I will! I promise!" Gabby said, smiling! After Jason had rescued her, she felt her dislike for him lessen somewhat. But, he still bugged her. The way he had looked at her that day at the beach when she was in her bathing suit was quite annoying. It made her feel very insecure and she'd had enough of feeling that way by then. However, the incentive to have Seth home by Thanksgiving solidified her resolve to get passed it.  
  
Things went relatively well the first half of the day. Gabby was given twice the amount to file, but she decided not to show off and worked at an even pace. She realized that she had flaunted her intellect a bit the week before when she had everything done quicker than Mike had expected. The motivation was purely to do a job worthy of her efforts, but a little pride was mixed in there as well. After doing the study in Romans, Gabby realized that her reaction towards Jason when he checked her work was due in part to having her pride hurt. The Bible had more than enough examples of what happened when someone put their pride before everything else! And, Gabby had certainly paid the price for it with the tongue-lashing Mike had given her!  
  
Jason showed her around areas in the studio that she hadn't seen the previous week. He went on to explain that Mike had security cameras everywhere - except for the bathrooms and one large storage closet. "Who wants to know that they're on 'candid camera' in the restroom? " he laughed! Gabby smiled uncomfortably, having to agree with him on that. "And who cares if someone takes a broom, eh?" he added.   
  
About lunch-time, Jason came into the receptionist room where Gabby had taken over when Gracie went home. "Say, hey, Gabby, let's do lunch, 'kay?!"  
  
"Where's Devon?" she asked.  
  
"He had some unexpected phone calls. Told me to go on ahead with you and he'd grab something at one of the vending machines out back."   
  
"Oh..." Gabby mused. "Ah, why don't we do the same?"  
  
"Naw, not when Mike gave me an expense account! There's a great place in Monterey; you'll like it!" Jason insisted.  
  
Gabby worked the inside of her cheek, clearly not at all happy with this turn of events. She knew that if she balked at all and Jason became upset, he might end up telling Mike. As she thought about it, she knew that he would tell her uncle; it was what he did the week before, which ended her up in trouble in the first place. Though it was partly her fault for being rude, this time would be considered equal in its offense.   
  
Not wanting to create a situation and have Mike come down on her once again, Gabby switched the automatic message machine on and stood up out of the chair. She was a bit apprehensive about doing lunch with Jason, since it would not look appropriate with him being engaged to Melissa. But, she felt that if Devon didn't have a problem with it, she would try to cooperate.  
  
Jason decided to go into Pacific Grove. The city was a little north of Carmel on the beach and just west of Monterey. He took her to a rather nice restaurant called the Velvet Seal. Its interior was similar in lighting as the Blue Pelican back in Connecticut. But, instead of tables here and there, the seating was booth-style. Each booth was privately screened off on the sides, affording intimacy from neighboring diners. Gabby's senses picked up on the lack of visibility. She didn't like it one bit! She observed that for couples, it was a perfect spot to dine, allowing for passive romantic gestures without observation. But, she didn't have any of those feelings for Jason and it all seemed rather overstated in its intimacy, given their working relationship.  
  
The waiter took them to a booth in the back, offering one side to Gabby. She stayed put on the end. No way was she going to find herself in the middle again. Jason took the opposite side and smiled at her.   
  
Taking up the menu, Gabby scanned the selections, but then looked up to see Jason staring at her. "What? Do I have frog on my head or something?" she asked good-naturedly, smiling.  
  
"No, just thinking." he replied.  
  
Going back to the menu, she asked, "About what?"  
  
"About Seth. Heard from him lately?" Jason inquired quietly. He hadn't even opened his menu yet.  
  
"Actually, I have! Last Sunday. He's doing fine. Seth may be home by Thanksgiving!" Gabby said, not looking up, but her face brightening at the thought just the same.  
  
"You like him, don't 'cha?" Jason commented.  
  
"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" Gabby didn't think it was any of his business, but she didn't want to be equally as rude and then have that reported back to Mike. She looked up at the young man. The metal on his body didn't bother her as much any more, but his progressively intrusive questions did!  
  
"Isn't he your cousin or something like that?" Jason scrunched up his forehead as if he thought it quite offensive.  
  
Gabby looked at this 'metal man' and her feelings of dislike for him started to resurface again. "What's it to him, anyway?" she thought. Instead, she replied, "Actually, the connection is distant. The only common relationship that Seth and I share is through his and my father's mother. Their fathers were completely different! Genetically speaking, it's watered down even more with the human DNA from my mother."   
  
Jason nodded, trying to understand the genetics that seem so easy for Gabby to explain. Finally, he asked, "So, you think you and Seth might get hitched?"  
  
"I don't know. He's over in Japan and I'm here. "Gabby was getting pretty perturbed at the moment. But she wanted to make it perfectly clear to Jason where her heart was at, so, she added, "I hope so." She noticed that he was staring at her the same way he did the week before at the beach, making her feel like he was undressing her. She was getting quite annoyed with him.  
  
"So, then, you have raging hormones, too, even for a reptile?!" he sniggered.  
  
Gabby's eyes blazed fury. How dare he even think he can bring such a subject up like that? Promise or no promise to get along with him, she didn't feel obligated to discuss such matters. Instead of popping of with a sarcastic comment, though, she changed the subject, looking back at her menu, "So, what are you going to have for lunch?" She looked up to at least appear cordial, but saw that Jason had not taken the hint and gone back to the menu. He was looking deeply at her - and it was then she realized why he had chosen this restaurant in the first place.  
  
"I'm not hungry, really, not in a food sort of way - if you know what I mean?" he drolled, winking one eye.  
  
"Well, I Am." and she motioned to the waiter who came right over. Gabby made her selection quickly and waited. Jason sighed and quickly scanned the menu. Finally making his choice, he told the waiter, who then promptly left.  
  
"Gabby, what's wrong? I was only kidding!" Jason explained.   
  
Gabby didn't trust his explanation at all. Jason's expression didn't match his words and if there was one thing she did very well, it was reading people. After spending so much time with her family, she had finally been convinced it was inherited! Trusting her feelings this time, Gabby was going to make it a point to confer with Mike on this new turn in Jason's behavior - just as soon as they were back at the studio. She was not looking forward to the drive. The 4Runner didn't allow much room between the driver and the passenger. Gabby thought maybe she could feign being sick and sit in the backseat.  
  
The food arrived quickly and Gabby ate in silence. She didn't have any interest in carrying on a conversation with Jason. His rude and intrusive questions, not to mention how he continued to gape at her, had ruined any resolve she had of getting along with him. All she saw with that attempt was an invitation to be taken advantage of.  
  
Jason tried to converse with her, but all he received in response was either one or two word replies. He was getting rather frustrated with it all and when the bill finally arrived, he slapped his charge card down on the receipt tray. The waiter took it and returned shortly with the sales slip. Signing furiously, Jason took his copy, shoved the charge card back into his wallet, and then motioned to Gabby that he was going.   
  
She was so upset with everything, Gabby forgot to fake being sick. There she was, in the front seat next to this creep that Devon called a 'friend'. How could her brother be friends with such a jerk? Maybe there were two sides to Jason? That might explain it. Where he worked with Mike previously before this latest employment and the fact that Mike was quite influential - not to mention owning the best surfing spot in the area - Jason could be gilding his own interests! Being best buddies with Devon gave him an advantage on so many fronts; it made sense to Gabby - though it disgusted her at the same time!  
  
Driving south along route 68, Jason sang along with the CD he had just popped in. It was playing some song about taking advantage of opportunities missed, going for broke, all with sexual overtones that practically screamed through the speakers. Things that Gabby thought were not very moral and not worth the time to listen to. She sat as far into her door as she could get without it appearing obvious. The drive back to the studio seemed to be taking longer than expected, though. Was Jason even making the speed limit?   
  
Just as Gabby started to take a casual look at the speedometer, Jason pulled off the street and onto a dirt road. He drove a ways and then made a right turn into a designated park. The area had riding trials and he took one of them. He drove further into the wooded area, taking a trail that wound around some brush and out of sight from the main roadway.   
  
Gabby was becoming concerned when Jason turned off the main highway, but now she was feeling an overwhelming sense of panic! The entire event seemed like something out of a bad dream and any moment now she would be waking up. If only that were true! 


	31. Where's A Camera When You Need One

Dear Readers – The next few chapters will be delving into a level of humanity that is somewhat shocking and all too true. These were hard chapters to write as I would like nothing better than for all good things to happen to Gabriella. She has become like my own daughter and I would never wish any harm to come to her. However, as with most stories, there is always a pinnacle of tragedy and angst that brings a level of interest and depth to the characters as well as to the plot. I do not write these chapters flippantly, but have tried to express how I would respond under the given circumstances.  
  
Another side-note – I do not espouse that everyone with metal studs in their mouth or multiple earrings in their ear are of the same nature as Jason! In crafting Jason, I wanted a human whose appearance would shock a very sheltered young woman, such as Gabriella. That's all there is to it. Obviously, Jason's character is not determined by the ornaments that he adorns himself with! True adornment, such as it is in the case of Jason, comes from within.   
  
As for how Gabby's family will responds to her first situation in Chapter 31, please review the Clan laws and bylaws that Leo and Mike talked about in previous chapters. These are hard rules to follow and implement – especially given the circumstances that Gabby will find her self in. Always, discipline is meted out for the sole intention of protecting the family as a whole unit – including the one so chastised. As Spock in Star Trek told Captain Kirk in ST2, "The good of the many outweigh the good of the few, or the one…", or something along those lines.   
  
Be blessed!  
  
*****  
  
"What are you doing?" Gabby asked, alarmed.  
  
"Going to talk, Gabs!" Jason replied without emotion.  
  
"About what?" she asked, her heart starting to race.   
  
"About us!" he said as he turned up a hill.   
  
As Jason drove, she looked around the bridle trail area furtively, hoping to see someone, anyone who may help her. She didn't know exactly what Jason had in mind, but Gabby had a good idea it had nothing to do with talking.  
  
He drove for quite a while, putting as much distance between them and anyone who would be watching. Finding a flat area under some trees, he put guided the 4Runner underneath. Jason then put the car in park, applied the brake, and turned the engine off but kept the music going.   
  
He turned towards his passenger, saying, "Now, I want you to know that I'm willing to forgive being ignored in that restaurant. Mike will be told that you were as pleasant as a warm spring day! That is, if you cooperate!" Jason had that 'look' again.   
  
"What do you mean 'cooperate'?" Gabby asked, feeling more than a little anxious.  
  
"Well, you see - I've always had a thing for reptiles ever since Devon and I became friends. Gaele wasn't at all interested in me, though I never tried to push it with her since I didn't have any kind of leverage. I knew Mike would believe her so I kept my distance. But, when Mike assigned me to you and the way he was last week when you were so rude to me, man, it was just too perfect! " Jason grinned and turned up the volume on the console as he continued, " When I saw you last week in that bathing suit and then playing volleyball, well, I decided right then and there to give you a little intro on romance!"   
  
Gabby grabbed for the door handle to open it, but it was locked. Jason watched as she tried to work the lock, but it wouldn't budge. "It's broken, Gabs!" he said smoothly. "Can only unlock it from my side!"  
  
Gabby looked back at him, horrified. "You better not try anything! If Mike finds out...."   
  
"Finds out what? That we talked." Jason coolly replied. "That's all he's going to know is that we talked!" He stared at her, running his eyes over her. Gabby cringed back, not sure what to do. "You cooperate, and Mike will get a glowing report today. Don't cooperate, and your toast with him! I'll make you out to look so bad he'll probably ground you for a month!"  
  
Gabby was not so sure about that. Once she told her uncle about what Jason tried to do, Jason would be the one toasted! She started formulating defense strategies as she warned him, "You better get this car back on the road, buddy! I know how to protect myself!" she yelled at him, glaring menacingly.  
  
"Yeah, well so can I. You don't think it's lost on me what Devon and Seth know how to do? I've been friends with them for years. The way they're built, the moves Devon showed me years ago when I was getting picked on by the football team at school. That started me into martial arts - or, didn't Devon tell you that?"  
  
Devon hadn't told her that, actually, but it didn't impress her. What she was learning at home was way beyond what these little schools of self defense taught. To even speak of them in the same context of being equal to the art of ninja was absurd. "So? Devon knows more about that stuff than you ever will!" Gabby blurted out, but then cringed knowing she had said more than she should of.   
  
"What? He's a ninja or something? HA! That'll be the day. A reptile ninja - how ridiculous." and Jason leaned in towards her.   
  
Gabby knew the rule - no striking humans. She knew the exception, when one's home is invaded, protect at all costs. But, this was Jason's car, not hers. Mike never mentioned anything about a personal assault on this level. Gabby sat frozen to her seat, not wanting to be harassed by this dirt-bag of a person, but not wanting to disobey Clan rules, either. So, she pushed him back. Unfortunately, her action put a wicked grin on Jason's face. "You know you want me, Sweetheart! Why not let me push you!" and then he grabbed her.   
  
Distract him, that's what she could do. Gabby thought she could talk her way out of this, so she yelled out in panic, "What about Melissa? You're engaged with her. What will she think if she found out?"   
  
"She won't believe a word, dear. She's human, you're not! Missy doesn't see you as anything more than an oddity; certainly not competition for my affections. As far as Melissa is concerned, your family assures me of a great many perks I otherwise would never have access to!"  
  
Gabby was right, he was using her family - especially Mike.  
  
Jason pulled Gabby towards him as he prepared to kiss her. She grabbed his arms and pushed back. She turned in her seat and put her feet up against the center section of the dashboard, creating an equal but opposite action. With Gabby's inherent strength, Jason couldn't budge her. She screamed at him and told him that Mike would kill him if he even so much as touched her.   
  
"Not if I convince him that you came on to me. After all, I saved you last week - I'm your hero! It'll be that old infatuation with the rescuer syndrome. Mike'll buy it, don't worry." Jason declared. Then, as he climbed out of his seat and was making for her, Gabby decided to go for broke. As he loomed over her with his face getting ever closer and his hands reaching for things he had no business going for, Gabby flat handed him square on his snout. The force of the impact threw him back into his seat and up against the window, rocking the SUV. He yelled loudly in complaint as he covered his face. Gabby could see blood dripping over his mouth and down his shirt, a good sign that she had broken Jason's nose!   
  
He was angry, now, no longer wanting her out of lust but to prove a point. He jumped onto her, but not before she had her left leg cocked back. In an instant, she ninja kicked him back into his seat and the car door. It wasn't as hard a kick as she could have delivered, but it was enough to knock him silly as his head hit the window with a thud.   
  
Dazed, he was in a semi state of unconsciousness; just enough out of it for Gabby to quickly reach over to his door and flip the universal lock. Quickly, she tried her side and found she could open it! Not wasting any time, she leapt out and slammed it shut. Running down the riding trail, she screamed for help - but no one was there! Gabby looked back and saw that Jason was getting out of his car and running after her! He was fast and he was very upset.  
  
Gabby sprinted down the road, trying to see if there was anyone anywhere who might help her. She looked back and saw that Jason was gaining on her!  
  
"You can't get far! People will wonder why you're running and then call the police!" he yelled,  
  
"I'll tell them what you tried to do!" she shot back as she ran.  
  
"Hey, one look at me with blood all over the place and one look at you with your green skin and red hair - you'll be in jail before nightfall! People around here are not as used to your family as the people in Carmel are!" Jason declared loudly.  
  
Gabby was nearly hysterical. She knew he was right. What was she going to do? Where was she? Right there she wished Mike would drive up and she wouldn't care if he yelled at her or stuck her in the gym for the next week. She wanted to go home. Gabby cried in her desperate desire to be within the safety of her family unit.  
  
She stopped running and looked back, sobbing. Jason had stopped, too, his anger dissipating when he noticed how upset Gabby was. "Hey, look, I'm sorry - really. "He pleaded, "You can sit in the backseat, okay? If I don't bring you back, you'll be in bigger trouble than for just breaking my nose." Actually, Jason was thinking about how angry Mike would be at him for deserting his niece in Monterey!  
  
"YOU DESERVED IT!" she screamed at him, her weeping changing over to rage.   
  
"Yeah, maybe. But, you owe me! I saved you last week! "Jason was still holding his nose and it made his voice sound muffled. Gabby was crying, not wanting to believe that she 'owed' Jason anything, especially what he was trying to cash in on.   
  
"I'll walk back to the studio!" she exclaimed defiantly, balling her fists in determination.   
  
"Yeah and get lost in the process!! Get in the car, Gabs! "  
  
"NO! Leave me alone or I won't hold back next time!" she warned.  
  
"As if. You just got lucky. Get in the car before someone sees you! "Jason beseeched her.  
  
"I mean it, Jason. You even look like you're going to touch me and I'll rip your head off! And don't assume I can't!" she glared threateningly at him. She remembered more than two weeks before when she was in Carmel how Devon told her to screw up her face to scare people. He had looked hideous, when he had shown her how to do it. Now, she used that trick and she immediately saw surprise and foreboding in Jason's face. "Good," she thought, "he's getting the message that I'm serious!"  
  
"Okay, you win. I'll keep my hands to myself - promise!" he said haltingly. "J- Just get in the car so I can take you back to the studio - please!"  
  
Gabby skirted round him and before she even got into the backseat of his 4Runner, she made sure the locks worked. They did and so she stepped in and closed the door.   
  
Jason carefully sat behind the wheel, looking cautiously in the rearview mirror at Gabby, who remained visually angry at him. He quickly took the path back to the main road and for the remainder of the drive to the studio, said nothing more. Gabby was trying to formulate the right words to explain to Mike why Jason had a broken nose. She didn't have any proof whatsoever that he had hurt her, other than her word of his attempted assault. Even her clothes lacked the evidence of being man-handled. If Jason was true to what he told her, he would use his long standing friendship with Devon to enforce his version of what happened! Gabby only had a little more than two weeks with the family and an open dislike for the human. She was sure Mike would side with Jason.  
  
"WHAT IN BLAZES WERE YOU THINKING, GABBY?" Mike yelled at her as he drove the Saleen south along Highway One.   
  
They were on their way home from the music studio after Gabby's horrific experience with Jason. Her uncle was enraged beyond description and terrifying her with every word he spoke.   
  
Earlier, she had returned to the studio with Jason about the same time that Mike had come out of the building. When they hadn't returned when he thought they should have, Mike had become concerned. He had been waiting for them and was quite relieved when he saw Jason's familiar Jeep pull into the parking lot. But when he saw the blood on Jason's shirt and the black and blue coloring on his nose, Mike glared back at Gabby in accusation. The look on Mike's face was terrifying! Instead of explaining the situation, Gabby just hung back, not sure what to say. Gabby felt right in defending herself, all things considered, but it was the lack of proof she didn't have which kept her from telling her side of it. All she could do was stand there and listen to 'Jason-the-creepoid' tell his version. He went on about how nice he had been to her, trying to chit chat over lunch. He claimed that when he tried to help her back into the car, that was when she went all crazy and attacked him.   
  
"All I was doing was opening the door and taking her arm to help her in. That was it. Next thing I know, I'm getting punched in the face and kicked in the chest!" Jason complained. "Honestly, Mike, I think your niece is loony! I'd appreciate it if you'd just keep her away from me!"  
  
Gabby seethed under her breath. The nerve of Jason; begging Mike to keep her away from him! Yet, for all practical purposes, his injuries were consistent with how he put it. It was the story that he so artfully wrapped around it that was bogus!   
  
Mike glared at his niece even more, which only made it harder for her to contradict Jason.  
  
Mike took both of them back into the building. He made Gabby wait in the lobby while he walked Jason to one of the back rooms and past a couple of the soundmen that were on their way home for the weekend. They were shocked to see Jason's face all bruised up. They looked over at Gabby as she sat huddled in one of the chairs in the reception area, trying not to look in their direction. To them, she looked as guilty as Jason portrayed her. But, all she was trying to do was to hide her tears.  
  
After a half-hour, Jason came back out with a nose splint and an ice pack. "Get some rest, Jas, okay! You can take the week off with pay. I'm real sorry about this. I'll make sure she stays away from you next weekend!" Mike apologized.  
  
He then roughly pulled Gabby up out of the chair and led her through the front door. Without a word, he walked her to the Saleen. Though they were nearly the same height, Gabby had all she could do to keep up with her uncle as he practically pulled her along. Once he had the passenger door open, he just about threw her into the front seat.   
  
Getting into the driver's side and belting himself in, Mike turned the car on, put it into reverse, and slipped out of his parking spot. He put the Saleen into third gear and gunned the car in a fit of anger, roaring out the driveway and down the street towards the main interstate leading to Carmel. He was silent as he carefully worked through the traffic.   
  
When they reached a stretch in the road where it was desolate, that was when Mike started yelling at her.  
  
"WITH ALL THAT I TAUGHT YOU THIS WEEK, TODAY YOU DECIDE TO VIOLATE ONE OF OUR MOST SACRED RULES?" Mike bellowed.  
  
Gabby sat there, stoic and staring straight ahead. She was afraid that if she tried to say anything, Mike would slap her. He seemed that angry with her! This was the side of Mike that Leo had warned her about! And she was genuinely frightened! Gabby finally couldn't contain the emotions that were building up and so she began to cry.  
  
"STOP IT, RIGHT NOW - YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CRY.....NOT AFTER WHAT YOUDIDTOJASON!" Mike's voice seemed to gain volume with each word he uttered, spouting the last few words as one. He turned left onto the road that led to the house. From that point on, he remained silent.   
  
Gabby hugged the door as they meandered through the forest. It was peaceful and serene, but for Gabby it was full of foreboding. She was fearful of what was to come. All that she had accomplished this week and the week before was gone in an instant. Everything that went right, she was now certain of, would be followed with all of it going down the tubes in a hurry!   
  
As the house came into view, Gabby noticed that Don was back, his sedan parked along the side of the garage. Dread overwhelmed her once again.  
  
Mike told her to stay in the living room and to not move. She stood there, trembling and afraid. He then left to go confer with his brothers and returned shortly with them. Gabby noticed right away as they walked into the living room that they were not a happy bunch.  
  
"Gabriella Edwards, come with us." Don instructed solemnly.  
  
Not uttering a word, she followed them into the family room and over to the gymnasium door. It was not lost on her that by using her full name, they were expressing a formality of great dimensions.   
  
Don motioned for her to lead the way down the steps. Gabby swallowed anxiously, remembering not too long ago how she was forced to stand before them in judgment. Now, here she was again in the same situation. She fought back the tears and obediently walked down the stair, Don following behind her with Mike and Raph behind him. Her legs trembled from the fear growing within her as she remembered the punishment for striking a human. Gabby was hoping that since she was an initiate and not a full member of the clan, they might go easy on her. But, she doubted that very much. When she had first been educated on the infraction, it was communicated to her as a very grievous and an almost unforgivable infraction.   
  
Once on the gym floor and standing before the tribunal again, Gabby did her best to remain calm, but she could not stop herself from trembling.   
  
"I want the truth, Gabby." Don requested. "Did you hit Jason?"  
  
How come Don didn't ask her why she hit him? Asking her if she had hit him indicated that they didn't care why! It irked her that they assumed that Jason had been telling the truth! But, she had learned not to long ago that questions had to be answered in the way they were presented to her, "Yes." was all she could say.   
  
"Do you understand the rule about striking humans?" he asked sternly. The look of disappointment on Don's face was excruciatingly painful for Gabby to bear.   
  
"Yes. "She replied solemnly. Just 'yes' and 'no' questions would not help her explain what really went on in Monterey. Gabby was frustrated and close to tears again. But, she knew from the first time being before the tribunal that she didn't have the right to speak without permission.  
  
"You understand the punishment?" Don asked, looking at her with subdued anger.  
  
Gabby hesitated, not thoroughly convinced they would banish her even for one day. But, the question was asked and the answer anticipated by her council.   
  
"Yes." She replied softly. Gabby felt her entire world collapsing. She fought for composure as her head began to swim, momentarily making her dizzy. It would not go well if she fainted right then and there, though. In fact it would have been embarrassing. Quickly, she dug deep within herself to battle the lightheadedness she was feeling. She glanced quickly at her father to see if he was if the same mind as Don, but Raphael had the same expression on his face as his brother. Gabby was crestfallen. She was hoping that Raph would have at least requested from Don her view of what happened. But her father's expression was flat and emotionally detached from her. He remained silent and apparently siding with his brother's position in judgment. That hurt the most.   
  
Don straightened his posture as he proclaimed, "Then, Gabriella Perry, you are to remain in this gym from this point on until Tuesday! You will not be given any blanket and only one meal a day! Water will be provided to you, but that will be it. We hope that you will think hard about what you did today. Let it be the last time we have to discipline you for such an infraction." and with that, they started to file out and up the stairs.  
  
But then Gabby declared angrily, her voice shaky, "Not one of you has yet to ask ME what happened!"   
  
Don motioned for the others to continue up the stairs. He turned towards Gabby and walked deliberately towards her. Her eyes widened at his approach and she tried to back away from him. But, he reached her too quickly. Gabby soon found herself flat on her face on the wood floor. Her fall was not hard, but it was sudden; Don doing the 'honors' so quickly Gabby didn't even see it coming.   
  
"No back talk, especially from one so accused! You do not have a say in this!" he declared. He went on, speaking softly, "We cannot under any circumstances afford to have even one person from this family striking anyone outside this family - regardless of the situation. Gabby, we can lose EVERYTHING that has taken us years to accomplish. We almost experienced that when your father killed a man years ago. I told you about that. I can't believe that you've forgotten already what I told you about the year he spent in jail. Raph lost everything in the lawsuits that followed. If even one of us injures a human, we could lose more than our wealth – we could all lose our freedom! Humans tolerate us and that is all they do. It may be ugly, but it's the truth." And with that, Don returned to the stairs and disappeared up the steps.   
  
Gabby stayed down on the floor, crying and wondering what the next few days would be like. Banished! Well, almost. She was still in the house, but to go with only one meal per day for three days and without the stimuli of conversations and her family seemed intolerable. What about the professor? How would he react to this? It all seemed so incredibly unfair to her. She cried harder until she couldn't cry anymore. How could they just arbitrarily say that she was guilty? If Jason was there next Saturday, would he try to take advantage of her again? She wanted so much to tell them all how he had treated her, but they evidently weren't interested. It seemed the only thing they cared about was upholding the Clan laws.   
  
*****  
  
Rage was what she was feeling the most of. It seemed to consume her as the hours wore on. Rage over the way the 'counsel' had judged her, how they had punished her. She hated them. How could they do this to her? She hated Jason, especially, for the lies he told that put her down in this dungeon. If he were here in this gym right now, she would take the katana sword and cut him to pieces. So much anger was brewing within her, that Gabby frightened even herself!   
  
*****  
  
It was hard to tell what day it was after a while. Lights on or lights off, time stood still. She thought it might be Sunday, but she wasn't sure. She was glad, though, that the council had at least allowed her to leave the lights on! Three days in the dark would have been overwhelming; despite the fact she had pretty much overcome her fear of it.   
  
One meal awaited her after the sound of a door opening and closing woke her up. She had no idea how long she had been asleep. The bowl of soup and small loaf of bread gave her few clues to what part of the day it was. The soup was rich in flavor and probably in nutrients, too, but it did nothing to fill her up.   
  
A case of water bottles had been left at the top of the stairs for her and she had brought them back down to the gymnasium floor. She was glad for the restroom that had the shower. There was only one towel so she had to make a decision to use it to dry her self off when she bathed or to use it as a blanket. She decided on the former.  
  
It felt good to bath. At the very least, it gave her some diversion from her boredom. Gabby let the water cascade over her, allowing herself to bask in the rivulets of water that found their way along her form to the drain below. She also washed some of her personal items, but decided not to do the same with her outer clothing. Not having a fresh change of anything made it necessary to skimp on what she washed. The chore, again, helped to divert her mood a little.   
  
She slept a lot, not having much to do other than bath and wash her clothes. When she wasn't sleeping, her thoughts continued to replay the event in Monterey. She could not fathom that her family upstairs would have approved of Jason's behavior towards her. Yet, what was she suppose to do? It scared her to think that she might still have to work with Jason the following Saturday. What if he were to assault her yet again? If she fought back, Gabby might end up banished to the gym for an entire week – or worse!  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Hunger, that's what woke her up. Her stomach growled pitifully. She drank more of the water, but the one light meal per day did not satisfy her appetite. Gabby had never gone hungry a day in her life, except maybe when she was locked in the basement closet years ago. That was when she became deathly afraid of the dark! Though the gym was a lot bigger than that closet, she still felt a bit of the old claustrophobia she developed from her experience years ago. Not being able to leave the gym was very much like being locked in that cabinet.   
  
*****  
  
No sounds. Gabby could hear nothing but her own breathing. It was very disconcerting for her. She strained to hear even the tiniest of squeaks from the rooms above, but Mike had the house built very well. Except for that first step by her bedroom door, the house was rock solid!   
  
Thinking about her room, she longed for her bed - comfortable and warm! The chill of the gymnasium was now noticeable to her and her back ached from lying on the hardwood floor. Gabby tried to sleep as much as she could, but between her gnawing hunger and the pain in her back, it was proving difficult.  
  
Gabby prayed, hoping that this punishment would end quickly. She prayed for Seth and asked God to forgive her. Forgive her of what? She had done nothing wrong but to defend her honor. Yet her family had judged her guilty and for that she was repentant. Would they ever listen to her side? Don seemed totally uninterested. Gabby didn't know what she would do if Mike made her go to the studio next Saturday. It became her all consuming fear.  
  
Well into her sentence, she was sitting against the wall and staring across the expanse of the room. Gabby found that time passed by quicker - or, so it seemed - by counting the dimples in the soundproof panels in the ceiling. As she made her way across the width, keeping track of the number that she was on, she noticed a discrepancy. There was a dimple that seemed slightly off in color than the others. When Gabby looked for more of them, she found that they were strategically placed around the room in the ceiling. She thought it quite odd.  
  
Then, it dawned on her! Raph had mentioned about how well she had been doing with the equipment. Other than the one time when she was forced to work in the dark, he had never partaken of her training. Thinking about Don's security business, Gabby surmised that these darker spots in the ceiling might be cameras! The more she thought about it the more it made sense. The DVD's she had viewed only a couple of weeks before had to be made in some way. Gabby then remembered the angle on the view seemed a little high, as if the camera were above the performers.   
  
Gabby stood up and walked over to inspect each and every one of the spots.  
  
"Hey, she found the cameras!" Mike exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Impossible!" Don said as she came into the monitor room. "Those cameras mimic the indentations of that ceiling; no way could she detect them!"  
  
"Well, she has. In fact...yep, she's going over to all six." Mike replied, somewhat amused.   
  
Don just groaned, shaking his head, commenting, "She's too smart for her own good, except where it counts! Too much like her father, that girl." 


	32. Relief and Release

Gabby found six tiny cameras. She went over to the equipment wall and took one of the bows. She then went over to one of the cameras, stood on her tip toes for more height, and poked the dimple gently. She then carefully tapped the surrounding area and noticed a different sound.   
  
"HA!" she declared!   
  
Then Gabby realized that her amusement level was at an all time low. Shaking her head, she looked back at the camera. If not for her self control and fear of what would have happened, she wanted to stick her tongue out! But, she did nothing.   
  
Once she had the Bo in her hand, Gabby decided to work with it. At least she could be doing something constructive. She was somewhat weakened with the scant amount of food that had been offered her. Yet, doing something.....anything.....to ease the boredom was better than sitting on the floor listening to her stomach grumble.  
  
Starting with the Bo, Gabby swiftly put it through its paces. Under the watchful eye of Leo, she had kept to the rhythm and pace that he had dictated to her. Now, there was no one to tell Gabby what to do with it and she decided to see how fast and hard she could actually work it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Don was watching the monitor. He had not seen Gabby work anything yet as he had been gone the first two weeks of her training. The moment his niece started to swing and jab the Bo around, he sucked in his breath and whistled. Raph came in to see what was going on and nodded, "Yep, she's a natural!"   
  
"Leo said she was quite proficient, but I never imagined she was this good!" Don exclaimed as he was transfixed with what he was watching on the view screen. "Gad, can she work it!"  
  
Gabby moved feverishly, imagining Jason receiving the damaging end of the staff. She parlayed as if he was trying to come back with equal force, which only intensified her return. She swung it around to sweep his 'legs', and then brought the Bo back to her quickly. She took it behind her just as fast, adjusted her hold as she then brought it over her head to crush his skull. In a split second, she leaped up and did a forward mid-air somersault to land opposite of the imaginary Jason, deftly sweeping the staff horizontally one-handed as if smacking him across the backside. The exercise did much to expend the pent up anger she was harboring. But, it only scratched the surface. In her mind, all she was doing was bruising him. So, she decided to take up a more formidable weapon - the Sais.  
  
  
  
This time, Don let out a whoop as he watched Gabby parlay the Sais. He saw her swift lethal intent, wondering how Leo or Mike had been able to teach her it so soon. Mike came into join Don and Raph and noticed the monitor. "Wow, she must really be ticked off!" he commented.  
  
"Yep, sure looks like it!" Raph concurred.  
  
"Why? Isn't this how she's been working" Don asked, looking back at his brother.  
  
"Well....not that hard or fast. She's out for blood!" Mike commented, his brows furrowing as he watched an apparently very angry Gabriella.  
  
Gabby stabbed the imaginary Jason several times and then many more times after that, seasoned now and then with a few hard kicks. Her expression was hard and serious. Her intensity increased, but there just wasn't any satisfaction. Finally, she remembered the punching bags! They were rock hard, but she was able to manipulate them quite well with hand to hand combat during her training. She placed the Sais on the floor and went to activate the wall to expel the bag.  
  
With her first kick, Gabby managed to actually get the bag clear over the top of the support beam. However, it hit the edge of it and bounced back toward the left and swung down at a right angle to her. Gabby was not expecting it and it slammed into her left shoulder, sending her sprawling to the right along the floor. Angrier than she had been before, she leaped up to a stand and came back to the bag full force. Doing a three-sixty, Gabby jump-kicked the bag with her left foot and sending it back up and to the right. It came over at her quickly in an awkward circle, but she was ready for it. Swiftly taking up the Sais from the floor and in a blinding single moment, she did a forward thrust with the weapons. She quickly impaled the rock-hard punching bag with both Sais - stopping its trajectory.   
  
A wave of satisfaction swept through her as she felt the initial resistance and then surrender of the material as the Sais penetrated fully. She stood there and observed the weapons as they stuck out of the bag, wondering if Jason's torso would have been as hard to impale. Then, with her energies sapped from the strenuous workout and weakened by her lack of food, Gabby sank to the floor. An intense flood of nausea overcame her and Gabby thought she was going to be sick. Looking back at the bag and recapping the last forty minutes, Gabby finally realized what Don had been talking about. She was more than a match in strength and skill with Jason. She could have easily killed him in that car! As she thought about it, she remembered deliberately holding back when she initially flat-handed him in the face! She had been shocked when she saw how hard he bounced into his seat and against the door! He had proved to be no match in resistance to her! Gabby felt ashamed that she had used her skills to injure! She could have easily just taken his wrists and held him indefinitely. However, understanding the immediate threat to her honor and not having enough experience using her new skills in the 'real' world, she had overreacted. Yet, she tempered her personal chastisement. Jason had no business doing what he did and deserved some sort of rebuttal from her. Still, maybe Don could help her learn how to disarm and dissuade without injury.   
  
Gabby thought back to the karaoke bar and how Seth had impressed upon one of the patrons to not touch him. No injury was sustained by the man, but he knew immediately to back off when Seth had grabbed his wrist. It was painful at best with no bones or skin broken in the process. However, even with the way Seth demonstrated a non-injury hold, Gabby felt Jason still might have used Gabby's response to his advantage. But, would Mike had believed him if there hadn't have been so obvious an injury to Jason as the broken nose? It was a moot point since that was not what happened. The nose was evidence that Gabby had indeed injured him. Would he sue Mike? Any one else might have, but Mike was wise in giving Jason time off and with pay, no less. Hopefully, Jason's long-standing relationship with him would defuse any interest in that area.  
  
Don watched the monitor as his niece slumped to the floor. He watched as she looked back at the bag. He was very adept at discerning body language and in that moment he saw the look of horror on her face. Not knowing exactly what had motivated the force of her workout, he had a pretty good bet it was one of two things - Jason or him. Since Jason was the reason she was in this situation in the first place, he reasoned that it was more than likely the boy. Don leaned into the monitor and adjusted the viewing angle with the toggle on the camera control. He zoomed in on Gabby's face and saw anguish. "Good!" he thought to himself.   
  
Raph came in after taking a break. "Hey, what's happen'n? Has she quit working?"  
  
Don replied, "Gabby's realizing something very important about why she's down there!" He continued to watch as she stood up.   
  
Gabby tried to remove the Sais from the punching bag, but they were held fast by the sturdy material. She yanked harder, pushing against the bag with one hand as she pulled one of the Sais in the opposite direction. The bag moved around, pulling her with it, but the weapons remained fast.   
  
Don had to smile at her, the look of frustration clearly evident on her face. It seemed comical to him, watching Gabby get pulled around. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, the bag refused to give up the Sais.   
  
Gabby looked around, realizing in self consciousness that the cameras might be taking in everything - which they were! But, unable to remove the weapons, Gabby admitted defeat and sat back down on the floor. She hugged herself and dropped her head into her chest in the familiar pose she took when she cried.   
  
Her back was to the camera, now, but Don saw her shoulders shudder in response to her sobs. It was Tuesday morning and the time to release her was at hand. But, Don would do it himself. It had been the hardest act of discipline he had yet to impose upon her. He had not really wanted to 'banish' her, but collectively he and his brothers knew it was necessary. After Raph's imprisonment decades ago after killing someone and maiming others, then losing his fortune in a seemingly endless cycle of litigations, they couldn't let Gabby off with just a warning. Mike or Don could lose everything just based on who and what they were if Jason took Gabby's assault on him to court! Worse, her one act alone could seriously endanger the equality with humans they all enjoyed.   
  
Gabby heard the upstairs door open, just as she was trying for the third time to remove the Sais from the punching bag. She worked furiously, but to no avail. She sat down on the floor, defeated and chastised before Don entered the gymnasium room. Gabby wanted to cry, but she held herself in check.  
  
Don looked at the punching bag and then over at his niece. "Been busy?" he asked coolly.  
  
Gabby didn't say anything at first; her thoughts were on the cameras and knowing he had probably seen everything. "Guess so. "She replied feebly. She looked up at him and felt his condemning gaze. She looked back down, unable to face it.   
  
Don walked over to the bag and easily removed the Sais.   
  
She stared at him in disbelief.   
  
Don saw the look of surprise on Gabby's face and told her, "You tried too hard!" Then, he offered her his hand to help her up. Gabby thought about not taking it, but decided that she wasn't in a position to get stubborn. She was hungry, tired of the gym, and she missed being around her family. She took his hand and felt him effortlessly pull her up to a stand. They stood there silent for a few moments; she looking down at the floor and Don looking at her. He wanted very much to hug her right then to reassure her that just because she had messed up, it did not lessen the importance she had within the family. Still, he had a great responsibility to ensure her obedience.   
  
"Gabby, the hardest thing for us to do was to implement this punishment. But, as I said Saturday afternoon, we cannot afford to allow anyone to violate the 'no harm' rule! There are no exceptions!"   
  
Gabby nodded, though she still felt that Jason deserved it.   
  
"During the three days that you were in here, did you come to any conclusions about your actions?" Don asked quietly.  
  
She had thought long and hard about that. Gabby knew she could have severely injured Jason, whether he deserved it or not. It would have been disastrous for everyone if that had happened. She replied, her voice soft and contrite, "I could have killed him."  
  
"Yes, you could have." Don agreed, and then added, "But you didn't. Still, Jason would have a legal right to take this assault to court... you know that, don't you?"   
  
Gabby nodded meekly, "Yes."  
  
"Mike, and even I, could stand to lose a great deal - not only in wealth, but in our reputation and peace of mind! The Clan has worked very hard over the past few decades to develop a positive reputation among humans. One act alone can ruin all that we have accomplished." He let the last sentence work on Gabby. He saw one tear run down her face and he knew he had scored. " Now from this moment on, you will not talk in this room. If you need to say something, you will raise your hand. One word from you to me outside of that and you will do fifty pushups. Any sign of insubordination and you will do fifty more pushups. If I feel that you have overstated your insubordination, I will stop the training and you will remain in this room until the next day as you have for the past three - but with no food! Do you understand?"  
  
Gabby swallowed and said contritely, "Yes."  
  
"Also, all questions will be answered 'yes' or 'no' unless I request otherwise." Don added. He sighed, hating to be so tough with her, but from what he had seen from the monitor, she needed to be hobbled in spirit. Not broken, but certainly contained. He remembered Splinter doing as much with Raphael when he was an adolescent. The difference then was that Raphael loved Splinter as if he was his own father and the discipline was matched with his brother's obedience. How Gabby would respond where she had only been here at Mike's for three weeks would be interesting at the very least.  
  
"Now," Don said," Rahab has fixed lunch and the rest of the family is waiting for you to join them."  
  
Gabby raised her hand.   
  
Don asked, "You wish to say something?"   
  
She nodded her head. "Okay, you may speak."   
  
"Do you want to know what really happened?" she asked, sheepishly looking up at her uncle.  
  
"At this point it would be a mute understatement, regardless of your reasons for hitting Jason. If he chooses to go straight to litigation, his injuries alone could land you in jail! I think it wouldn't matter what 'really' happened. Now, lunch is waiting!" And he stood off to one side, sweeping his right arm towards the stairs, imploring Gabby to use them.  
  
The mood around the table was subdued, but not completely quiet. Riahna was talking with Don, telling him about all the fun she had at the beach the weekend before. She talked about how she and Gabby had gone swimming together, totally understating the rescue completely. Don knew the details, but chose to go along with his young niece's perspective.   
  
Gabby ate silently, rarely looking up at anyone. She was famished, but fought to not wolf down her food. No way would she eat as if she were starving. After a while, the food took the edge off of her hunger and then it wasn't such a struggle to eat calmly anymore.   
  
Listening to the less-than-boisterous discussions, Gabby quietly enjoyed being back with the family, but was extremely uncomfortable all at the same time. She chanced to look up at one point and found Raph watching her. Gabby couldn't discern his expression since he didn't have one at the time. It was almost as if he had been looking right through her. She refused to meet his gaze again after that.   
  
The professor was not as talkative as he usually was. Gabby couldn't decide if maybe he was a bit under the weather or maybe as disappointed as everyone else seemed to be with her. She swallowed her frustration back down as she finished the last of her meal. She thought about getting up and leaving for her room, but decided to wait until some of the others started to leave first. From her experience with Leo, she saw the same sensei qualities in Don. No way was she going to invite him to tell her she had to wait for permission to leave.   
  
After a while, most of the family had left the table, except for Don, Gabby, and Devon. Devon and Don were engaged with a discussion on Gaele's recent discovery of a little known gene that seemed promising in bridging the gap between humans and humanoid reptiles. Gabby listened impassively, tired of sitting at the table but not wanting to give Don the opportunity to tell her sit back down.   
  
After a while, Don looked over at Gabby and asked, "Gabby, aren't you tired of sitting at the table?"   
  
She replied in the way she had been told to in the gym, "Yes."  
  
"Then, why don't you leave?" he asked.  
  
"Not sure if I can." she replied.  
  
"You can leave!" he stated sharply.  
  
With that, Gabby stood up and cleared her dishes and took them to the kitchen to rinse them off. Devon watched her and as their eyes met, he shook his head at her as if offended. As quickly as she could, Gabby charged up the stairs and into her room, closing the door sharply. She wanted very much to lock it, but Gabby decided that it wouldn't have been a good idea. Not with how easy it was for everyone to get in regardless.  
  
Her bed felt like heaven! She languished in it for nearly an hour. At times she cried just to release the pent up emotions from her experience. Other times she would get off the bed and look out the window. The sky seemed overcast and threatening to rain. Gabby hoped that it would, but then thought of the professor and knew that Raph or someone would have to fix him his dinner in the guest house. No way could her surrogate father walk the distance to the main house in wet weather!  
  
A knock at the door told Gabby that Don was ready for the afternoon training session. She was already in her dogi and had her hair up in a pony tail. She opened the door and there stood Devon!   
  
"Ah, hi." she said weakly, surprised.  
  
"So, you clobbered Jas, huh?" he said dispassionately.  
  
"Hmmm, yeah." was all she could get out. She felt completely intimidated by her half-brother all over again.   
  
"I saw him yesterday. He's not too happy with you, ya know." Devon said. His eyes were glazed over with disappointment and disgust.  
  
"I'm not too happy with him, either!" Gabby managed to say, her voice a tad edgy.  
  
"I don't understand you, Gabs. Last week he saved your life and this week you thank him by busting his nose up? What gives?" Her brother asked.  
  
Gabby looked at him and decided that someone, anyone, needed to know, "He wanted more payment than I was willing to give!"  
  
"Yeah, right. I know him - he would NOT do that. Not with anyone from this family. He'd know I'd clean the floor up with him and Seth wouldn't rest until his face was a permanent fixture in some wall!" Devon decried.  
  
"Believe what you will. I was there; you and the others were not!" Gabby protested, her voice rising with the last sentence.  
  
Devon sighed and then told her, "Look, regardless, there are better ways to handle situations like that than breaking someone's nose. Maybe when it's my week with you we can go over things like that, eh?" He saw how serious she was and wondered if maybe, just maybe Jason had taken advantage of a situation. He remembered too well the pool parties he would have and how Jas would stare at Gaele. Devon would 'playfully' punch Jason in the arm and tell him his sister was not interested. Gaele never complained or indicated that Jason had done anything to offend her, so Devon let it go and forgot about it.  
  
"I'd appreciate that!" Gabby replied, giving a weak smile. Even though Devon hadn't believed her, at least he was willing to go part way with her. Offering to show her how to protect herself and still stay within the dictates of Clan rules gave her a feeling of hope. The worse part of this whole experience was the people who supposedly loved and cared for her didn't want to know what really happened. How hard would it have been, anyway, for them to listen to her? They could still abide by the rules, they could even have implemented the punishment, but to just listen to her would have made all the difference in the world to Gabby.   
  
Devon nodded, "No problem. Guess you better get going, though. Don did ask me to get you."   
  
When Gabby reached the floor of the gymnasium, she saw that Don was meditating. As she did with Leo, she stood along the walkway near the equipment wall. Gabby waited for a good five minutes before Don stirred and rose to a stand.   
  
"Come on to the floor, please." he directed. Gabby did as told and quietly padded over to her uncle. She bowed respectfully, the way Leo had taught her.   
  
Don smiled and bowed back, then saying, "I'm going to see how much you have learned over the past two weeks while I've been gone." he told her, "I've received mostly positive reports on your progress. However, no report can make up for actually witnessing it. You'll be going over the various tools of the trade, so to speak, as well as moves that you have learned. Then after dinner I will review what you know about Clan rules." His expression was flat and unreadable. "Tomorrow, I will expect you here by six A.M. sharp!"  
  
Gabby spent the next several hours demonstrating to Don what Leo and Mike had taught her and what she improvised on her own. He seemed to be pleased with her, based on the slight smile he allowed. She was tired by the time he called it quits. She had complied with everything he had asked of her, including remaining silent or answering a simple yes or no to questions he would give to her. When asked to expound on something, Gabby tried to use as few words as necessary. But, not once did Don ask her about Jason. It was frustrating for her, but she rested in the fact that at least Devon had an idea of what took place!  
  
Don was pleased with his niece's obedience. He was still not happy about having to take a hard line with her, but it seemed to have been the only way - as proven by her progress. There had been tremendous growth on her part, albeit, there were some shortcomings yet to be straightened out.   
  
Dinner was wonderful for Gabby. She was still feeling the pangs of going the last few days with very little food and the menu for that evening hit the spot for her. Mike had barbequed steaks, which he finished cooking just before a cloudburst opened up, and Rahab finished it off with potatoes, vegetables, and a salad. Raph opted to have his dinner with the professor, so Gabby decided to join him. She had a pleasant time being with her two 'fathers' and Raph seemed to have warmed back up to her. She wanted so much to tell him what she told Devon, but until Raph asked, she wouldn't volunteer it. Unless he made a comment about what Jason had said. But, no such statement was made, so Gabby let it be.  
  
The rest of the evening with Don was spent going over the rules with a little extra time spent on the one she recently broke. Don was just as stern as he was originally, but when he asked if she had any questions, he was taken aback with what she asked him  
  
"How do I protect myself against an octopus?" That was the closest she came to telling Don what had really happened between her and Jason.  
  
Don looked at her and sighed. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. Nodding, he said as he looked at her, "Tomorrow, I will show you." 


	33. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Dear Readers,  
  
For those who may have experienced the things that Gabby will be going through, please accept my hugs and tears. I cannot know the agony and despair that you have endured, so it is with much trepidation that I even touch on the subject that this chapter will be about. However, I did try to imagine such so that I may write intelligently. If I have understated anything at all along these lines, please let me know. As far as how Gabby responds to her situation, everyone reacts differently. With her, she is between a rock and a hard place. Enough said on that  
  
*********  
  
Over the next three days, along with more strength exercises and movement techniques, Don showed her various ways she could protect herself that would not involve injury. The most impressive was one that Leo had used on her. Gabby was surprised how easy it was to disable an attacker with just pinching the shoulder muscles. All she was doing was temporarily cutting off the blood flow to the brain. But, the effect basically induced temporary unconsciousness.   
  
Although Don was not actually knocked out, Gabby did manage to bring him to his knees! She was impressed and amused that he was so willing to let her practice on him.   
  
At first, she emphatically shook her head 'no' when he instructed her to do it. Gabby didn't have any interest in hurting him. When he gave her permission to speak, she told him, "I don't want to injure you!!" She was sincerely concerned about that.   
  
"HA! You can't hurt me, Gabby! "he declared, smiling, "I've been at this game for far too long; those muscles have been rock hard for years! There isn't any way you could hurt me!" Don declared. All he wanted her to do was to feel the muscles and to learn the proper pinching techniques.   
  
As it turned out, Gabby did indeed hurt him, bringing him nearly to the floor as a result.   
  
She was horrified! "I'm SO SORRY!!!" she wailed as he shook his head to clear it, grimacing from the pain.   
  
Don waved her off, rubbing his now sore shoulder, "Tha's okay, Gabby. I wanted you to - don't worry about it. A couple of aspirin and good nights rest - plus a ten minute head soak in a bucket of water - should help! Wow, you have some grip there!" He scrunched up his shoulder muscles to loosen them but the pain was still there.   
  
As he stood up, he told her, "Anyway, I'd say use about half the strength you used on me with anyone else; otherwise you'll crush their shoulder completely."  
  
Friday night, Mike called her into the living room. Sitting down on the couch next to her, Mike told her quietly, "Devon will be taking you to the studio tomorrow. I have some business elsewhere to attend to. I'm only going to warn you once! Stay away from Jason! If I hear any report about you harassing him, I'll stick you in that gym for an entire week! "Mike's expression was serious, a contrast to the subtle volume of his voice.  
  
"But..." she began.   
  
However, Mike cut her off... "No 'buts'! This ridiculous story of Jason trying to extract some favor out of you just won't wash with me!" Mike's voice was now starting to rise in volume," Gaele has worked down there with him and never once had reason to complain. He's engaged, for cry'n out loud. It doesn't make sense for him to risk his future - for that matter, his life - by taking advantage of you! "   
  
"But, why would I lie about that?" she complained. Gabby was getting mad, now.   
  
"First, don't talk back to me, Gabby! Second and third, you snuck Seth's Bible into your bedroom behind Leo's back and you lied to me about wanting to learn to surf." he replied.  
  
"I never said I wanted to surf!" Gabby said in protest.  
  
"You implied as much! Either way, you're integrity has become questionable. I mean it - stay away from him!" Mike ordered harshly.  
  
She was fuming inside at the idea that Mike would think she had made it all up. It was obvious that Devon reported to him what she had said Tuesday night. But Mike dismissed it as a lie, a story concocted to explain away Jason's busted up nose.  
  
"Then, make sure he knows to stay away from me, as well!" Gabby said huffily.   
  
Mike only glowered at his niece and shook his head, saying, "Don't think that'll be a problem, Gabs!"  
  
That old knot of apprehension returned like gang-busters Saturday morning. Gabby could hardly pray during her quiet time in the gym and could hardly eat anything, all because of having to return to the music studio. She did not want to even see Jason! Thinking about him and what he had tried to do to her last week made her skin crawl. At the very least, she was hoping she had made enough of an impression with his busted nose that he was having the same anxieties!!  
  
Gracie had taken Saturday off so Gabby had the responsibility of handling the phones. She enjoyed doing that and quickly caught on connecting calls to various areas of the studio. One call came in from Melissa who wanted to speak to Jason. His fiancé' didn't realize that the one answering the phone was Gabby.   
  
Gabby put her on hold and transferred the call to Jason's office. When he answered it, Gabby told him Melissa was on line two, and then she hung up as fast as she could. Beads of sweat formed on her brow as her heart raced in a near panic attack. Just hearing his voice gave her the chills. Hopefully, he would stay away from her as Mike had said.   
  
Devon came in once in a while to check on Gabby's progress. She seemed to be enjoying working the phones, so he told her he'd come back a little later and they'd go out to lunch.   
  
"Please, don't let Jason come!!" she begged.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. He's taking Melissa out anyway. She'll be down here in a little while!" Devon assured her. Then, he added, "You know, I'm sure Jas was just playing around. He's a kidder, Gabs, really - he is!!" and then he went back to Mike's office.   
  
Gabby knew that Jason had not been kidding around last week. He was all business!  
  
Later, when Melissa came into the building and saw Gabby behind the receptionist desk, she went ballistic!  
  
"YOU? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT JASON!! "she yelled. Fortunately, the wrap-around counter kept the enraged girl from advancing any closer to Gabby. She, however, was practically plastered up against the wall as far as she could get from this irate human woman. "I CAN'T BELIEVE MIKE WOULD LET YOU COME BACK!!" Melissa continued to scream.  
  
Hearing the commotion, Jason came running in and, glancing back at Gabby with a look that could kill, ushered his fiancé' out the door as she tried to sputter more angry words.   
  
Gabby could hear him say to his girlfriend as they went out the front door, "Hey, she can't touch me anymore, okay? Just calm down. Mike has her under control….." Then the door closed, preventing Gabby from hearing anything more. She grated her teeth in anger.  
  
Devon reached the reception room just after Jason and Melissa had left. "What in the world was that all about?" he asked Gabby.  
  
"Disgruntled girlfriend, I guess! Melissa came and went nuts when she saw me." Gabby explained irritably.  
  
Devon scowled at his sister, "What'd you say to her, anyway, Gabs?"  
  
"What? I didn't do anything. She came in and saw me, then started yelling her flipp'n head off." Gabby protested.  
  
"Okay...okay. Calm down yourself. Sheesh. Well, guess we might as well go and get lunch, too. "he suggested.  
  
"Fine with me! Just don't go where they're going, okay!" Gabby replied.  
  
Devon decided to go into Carmel since it was a good bet that Jason would end up in Monterey. He and Melissa much preferred the bigger city anyway.   
  
So, after parking the Jeep at the Sunset Center, Devon asked Gabby what she'd like for lunch.   
  
"Lasagna!" she exclaimed. "I haven't had that since I made it a few days before I left for California."  
  
"You cook?" Devon asked as he headed her towards his family's favorite Italian restaurant. "Gee, if you can make lasagna, Mike would love you forever! Mom refuses to try since we can go here!" He opened the door for Gabby and the two of them walked inside.  
  
After getting seated and then placing their order, Gabby looked around. It was a nice restaurant with murals of Venice with its famous canals and gondolas. Then, there was the tower of Pisa and some scenes from Rome. Instead of booths to sit in, the restaurant had tables with chairs, which suited Gabby quite well. She was through with booth-seating.   
  
"So....how was your week with Don?" Devon asked.  
  
" Fine..." Gabby replied absentmindedly as she studied the decor.  
  
"Just fine, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah..." and she looked back at him. "What? Was there something else?"  
  
"No, just wondered why his shoulder was hurting him this morning." Devon said.  
  
Gabby became quiet.   
  
Noticing her guilty look, Devon leaned towards her as he asked, "What did you do to him?"   
  
"Ah, nothing that he didn't tell me to do, that's all." his sister replied quietly. She was glad that Devon had finally given up harassing her over the restrictions imposed upon him by the tribunal. Though he was upset by what she did to his friend, Devon's attitude had softened quite a bit towards her – especially after what she shared with him Tuesday night. Gabby smiled inwardly remembering Seth's encouraging words that his brother would eventually come around. Maybe he had spoken with him after the one phone call two weeks prior? Either way, she was relieved not to have to worry about Devon's surly attitude.  
  
"Well, like what? He was favoring it a little this morning and I asked him what was wrong. He didn't seem to want to tell me. What happened down there?" Devon persisted.  
  
"If Don didn't tell you, then I don't think I should!" Gabby leaned back in her seat, sipping the glass of water the waitress had just brought to their table.  
  
"Ah, com'on, Gabby, tell me! I mean, no one can hurt Uncle Don, okay? Did he slip or something?"  
  
"Why do you want to know? Did he ask you to see if I would tell?" Gabby asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, he didn't, but it's not everyday he comes out of that room sore after sparring with someone! He's probably equal with Leo in that room!"   
  
"I don't want to get in trouble if he doesn't want others to know!" Gabby was getting annoyed, and it showed.  
  
"Let me ask you this - did he tell you not to say anything?" Devon asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Gabby thought about it, squirmed in her seat a little, then said, "No, not really."   
  
"Then - what's the problem? Tell me what happened!" he insisted.  
  
"Oh...okay....I - ah - pinched him." she said softly.  
  
Devon dropped his head and looked at her in amazement, "You? You pinched him? He was sore because of that?"   
  
Gabby explained, "Well, it's the shoulder pinch. I asked him how I could protect myself from an octopus and that was one of the techniques he showed me."  
  
"Why would you.....oh... ah, yeah, I see. " Devon finally understood. He then told her, whispering so as not to be overheard by the other patrons," But, Gabby...man, don't go doing that, okay? If you could fry Don's shoulder then it's safe assumption that you'll do serious damage to any human! Promise me not to use it unless it's a life or death kind of thing, okay?"   
  
"As long as Jason stays away and keeps his filthy hands off of me, it's a deal!" his sister declared.  
  
"Don't even go there! If you get into it again with him, Mike will toast you! He gave me strict instructions to keep you away from Jason." Devon said.  
  
"I don't have any intentions of going anywhere near him! Just keep him away from me and there won't be any trouble!" his sister declared angrily. The look on her face told Devon she was quite serious. It gave him reasons to wonder if she was actually telling the truth.  
  
Their meal arrived shortly and the subject was changed. They ate in silence as each contemplated the situation.   
  
They were just about done when a familiar voice and face appeared at their table, "Hi Gabriella!"   
  
It was Cassandra Edwards from the Musical Note. "Hi!" Gabby replied brightly. She hadn't seen Cassandra since her first Saturday working at Mike's studio. The woman was a pleasant surprise for Gabby. Maybe it was the way Cassandra talked or possibly the confident and pleasing eye-contact she made, but Gabby felt very comfortable with her.  
  
"Seems we keep bumping into each other on Saturdays, huh?!" Cassandra exclaimed. Turning to Devon, she remarked, " You were in my store with Gabriella a few weeks ago, weren't you?!"   
  
Devon looked at Gabby and then back to the woman, "Yeah, I guess I was."  
  
"Thought so! Well, I just wanted to stop and say hello before I sat down to have my lunch!" she said. Then she turned back to Gabby, "My offer of tea still stands. Come by anytime. I'm open seven days a week, but my Sunday hours are from two to six. I attend church in the morning, so that's why I have a later start than most of the retail shops. "  
  
Gabby brightened, "You attend church?"  
  
Cassandra replied, "Yes, I do. It's a little one here in town. From what they've told me, one of your family members attends there."  
  
"Seth!" Gabby exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, that's the name. Seth! I seem to remember another friend of yours who was with you that day you visited my shop. Was that him?" Cassandra asked.  
  
Devon replied, getting a bit annoyed with the discussion, "Yes, it was Seth and he's my brother. But we need to get back to work, so if you don't mind?"  
  
"What church do you attend?" Gabby asked, totally ignoring Devon's obvious intent to get the woman to leave.  
  
"Shepherd's Church just up the road." she replied. "You're more than welcomed to visit if you want!"   
  
Devon asked the waitress, who was walking by, for the check. He gave Cassandra every physical hint he could think to get her to move along, but she persisted in talking with Gabby, "I've only been going there for a couple of months, just after I moved here. It's a nice place, the people aren't pushy, but they're pretty deep in the word. Christ had a major impact on my life years ago. I was....oh, let's just say....I was pretty much into the world. Did some stuff ...well, a lot of stuff I'm not proud of now, but the way I was raised, it all came too natural for me. Christ showed me a better way and...."   
  
Devon interrupted, as he now had his check, "Nice you have your life back on track, Cassie, but we need to go. Can't be late getting back to work. I'm sure you understand all of that!" and he gently helped Gabby up out of her chair.   
  
"Nice talking with you, Ms. Edwards!" Gabby called out as Devon led her towards the cashier.  
  
"Likewise, Gabriella! See you soon?" Cassandra replied. She continued watching Gabby as Devon paid the bill, smiling whenever Gabby would look back at her. Finally, they left and the woman went to the table she had been assigned.   
  
"That was rude, Devon!" Gabby complained as he led her back to the car.  
  
"Hey, I don't know her from Adam other than she owns this music store! You need to be careful, Gabs!" he warned.  
  
"I was careful. I can read people, too, you know!" she insisted.  
  
"Yeah, like you can read Jason!" and he laughed derisively. Gabby frowned at him and sat deep into her seat as he got in on the other side. Her mood was considerably darker than it was a moment ago and it followed her all the way back to the studio.  
  
  
  
As they pulled into the parking lot Gabby noticed that Jason had returned. His jeep was parked close to the front door of the building. However, he was not anywhere around when Gabby went back to the receptionist cubicle. Devon continued on down the hall to where his office was, telling his sister they would leave for the day at around three.   
  
Gabby was surprised to find a note for her lying on the desk. It was evidently from Mike. "Hmm...Guess he came by while we were gone. "she mused. As she read it, she sighed and realized he was really going to make her work off the trouble she caused the week before. "Fine. I know how to clean restrooms! "she fumed.   
  
Rahab had hired help that came in twice a week to do all the cleaning, so Gabby had accustomed herself to not having to worry about stuff like that. Though she never complained when she had the chore back in Connecticut, she rather liked having someone else clean her room and bathroom!   
  
The note instructed her to retrieve the pail and mop, as well as other cleaning supplies, from the utility closet. She remembered that it was a rather large room that doubled as a storage area. It was the only room without security cameras, too. But, Gabby wasn't thinking about that when she went in to get the items.   
  
The door closed behind her, which she expected since it was designed to do that. It didn't have a lock so there wasn't any concern for her to be trapped in there. She looked around for a moment, trying to find the supplies. She went to the back of the room and found them behind a rack that acted like a room separator. She noticed some blankets piled up against the wall, but dismissed them. As she reached down to pick up the pail, she heard the door open and then close. A voice startled her to a near panic.  
  
"Hello, Gabby!" Jason sneered.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Gabby exclaimed angrily when see saw him.  
  
"To talk, like we were going to do last week!" he declared.  
  
"No, we're NOT!" she shot back defensively as she attempted to go back to the door.  
  
"Yes, we are and I'll tell you why!" he said calmly, coming out from the shadows and blocking her way. "You are going to cooperate with me completely. If you don't, I'm going to go to the authorities and file charges against you and against Mike. You for beating me up and Mike for not keeping you away from me!" he paused as he saw the look of concern spread across Gabby's face. "I will then contact my step-father's lawyer and start litigation against your entire family! He can make it possible for Mike and your uncle to lose everything, or enough of everything, to hurt them for a long, long time!"  
  
"I'll tell them what you're planning on doing! You won't get a way with it!" Gabby seethed.  
  
"How're you going to prove it? I already have Mike convinced about what happened last week! Jack and Sam saw my face, saw how you looked away! They'll be witness to all of that and how Mike reacted!" He walked closer to her as Gabby tried to back up. Though the room was larger than most utility closets, she found the back wall sooner that she wanted to and couldn't go any further. She began to hyperventilate in fear. Then, she remembered the note.   
  
"All I have to do is show Mike the note you wrote and he'll piece it together. You won't have a chance to go to anyone about it!" she warned him.  
  
"Oh, you mean - this note?!" Jason grinned, holding up the piece of paper that had the instructions on it. Gabby had left it on her desk, having already memorized it! Jason took a lighter and lit the corner of the paper. He allowed it to burn and then dropped it, watching it disappear in the flames. Stamping it out so the fire suppressant sprinklers in the ceiling wouldn't activate, he looked at Gabby triumphantly. "See - no more proof!"  
  
"I'll kill you! I will. I can - don't think I can't!!" Gabby yelled.  
  
"Hey, keep it down, will ya?! If you kill me, then you're still going to jail and your family will still get sued! It's a lose lose thing for you!" Jason declared. He approached her. Gabby pressed herself as hard into the wall as she could. She remembered Don's lesson in self protection and suddenly reached for Jason's shoulder. He was ready for her, but was surprised by her strength. What surprised Gabby, though, was his immediate response. Realizing she could do him damage, Jason swept her legs out from under her, causing her to fall hard against the wall and then the floor. No way was she expecting that! All she had been taught to do over the past three weeks was how to move, not react. She was momentarily knocked silly. The next thing she knew, Jason was on top of her! He was right in her face, she could feel his breath, "Remember, you yell, you scream, you bring anyone into this room and I will sue your family into oblivion! Any harm done to me and it's the same scenario!"   
  
Gabby was in shock. She lay curled up in a fetal position on the blankets after Jason had left. She felt numb and detached from herself. He had raped her! He had put his hands where they didn't belong and put him self where he shouldn't have been. Gabby had never been so violated in her entire life. She wept silently, trying not to make any sound for fear of bringing others to the room. She was fearful of Jason making good on his threats. What was she going to do? He told her after he was done that it was going to be their weekly thing and he threatened her once more into cooperating. Any excuse not to be in that closet at the appointed time and he would march into Mike's office, quit, and then the next stop would be the police station. He would make up some story about being so traumatized by her beating and the threats she made to him, he was afraid to file charges. Until his fiancé' talked him into it. Actually, part of that would be true! Melissa wanted him to file charges, but he had convinced her it was no big deal. He'd deal with it in his own way. And, Jason did!  
  
After a while, Gabby stood up. She knew she must look a fright. She redressed herself and smoothed out the wrinkles of her clothes. She felt her entire world swirling down a whirlpool of terror and despair. Momentarily, she felt dizzy and leaned up against the back wall for support. She was trapped! Gabby couldn't fight either way and she knew that Jason meant every word to her about his threats. He had even stated they were promises, not warnings.   
  
After a moment, Gabby walked towards the front of the utility room. She stood at the door, not knowing how to react if Devon should come looking for her. Or, worse, if she should cross paths with Jason! That terrified her more than anything. Gabby had cooperated only because she did not want to bring disaster onto her family. Not Mike, even though he had failed to believe her, and not Don - who had actually tried to help her by showing her defense tactics. None of those techniques would have worked in this instance. Jason was holding all the cards and she was the loser.   
  
Walking back to the reception area, Gabby saw the ladies room and quickly ducked inside. She splashed water on her face to cool her emotions. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized her hair was a mess. Not that it mattered; she really didn't like anything about herself anymore. But, Devon would want to know what happened, so she straightened up her appearance as best she could.   
  
The day seemed to take forever to end. Gabby was half expecting Jason to visit her to reiterate his threat. But, he thankfully stayed away. Finally, Devon came out and asked her, "Hey, where were you a while ago? I came out to get a file and you were gone?"  
  
Gabby mumbled something about being in the bathroom. Then, Devon said, "Well, we're done. Time to go home!"   
  
She managed to ask where Jason was. Devon replied, "He left a while ago; had some errands to do. Why?"  
  
She just shook her head and shrugged.  
  
Gabby hurriedly put things in order and was first out the door. She was in Devon's Jeep and belted in by the time he made it to the car. "Geeze, Gabby, in a hurry to get home?" he said, smiling.  
  
She didn't answer him, but hugged herself and nodded. Devon thought there was something awfully wrong and asked, " Hey, you okay?!"  
  
"Not feeling too well. Must be something I ate." she mumbled, lying.   
  
All the way back to the house, Gabby remained quiet and distracted as she looked at the ocean. Devon tried to find out what was going on, but all she told him was that she felt like she was going to get sick. He hurried up the main road to the house and once the property gate was opened, he drove as fast as was safe to the garage.   
  
Gabby jumped out quickly and ran to the house. She was truly feeling nauseas and wasn't sure if she would make her restroom. Nearly slamming the front door opened, she raced through the foyer and up the stairs, taking it three steps at a time. Hearing the sound of running, Don came out of the family room and saw his niece charge up the steps.   
  
"Okay, what's she done now?" he mused. Devon came in about that time and Don asked him, "So, what's going on with Gabby?"  
  
"Don't know. She just said she wasn't feeling well; like she was gonna be sick!" Devon replied.  
  
"Really?" Don said, concerned, and he headed for the stairs. He took his time, not wanting to charge into Gabby's room and scare the life out of her. When he made it to her bedroom door, he heard her retching in the bathroom. "Oh, man...she is sick." He swiftly went back downstairs to the kitchen to make some herbal tea. Rahab came in and asked what was going on and Don told her,"Gabby's sick. I'm making some tea for her."  
  
While Don was getting the tea ready, Rahab walked up the stairs to her niece's room. She rapped gently on the door, "Gabby, dear, are you alright?" No answer. She carefully opened the door and saw that her niece was lying on the bed on her side, facing away from the door. "Gabby?"  
  
Gabby heard Rahab, but didn't want to answer her. She felt awful. The memory of that afternoon would not shut off as she replayed those horrible minutes in the utility room at the studio. Jason's face was all over hers, as was his body. She hated him so much but felt completely powerless to do anything about it. She felt Rahab sit down on the edge of the bed. "Gabby, what's wrong, dear?"   
  
"Nothing. Don't feel well. Just want to be left alone, s'all." Gabby replied.  
  
Rahab gently touched Gabby's shoulder and in the next instant, Gabby was standing up on the bed, hard against the wall, her eyes wide. She was screaming, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"   
  
Rahab jumped as well, but in the opposite direction, "Okay, I won't. What happened, Gabs?" her aunt asked, shocked by her reaction. She watched as her niece stood rigid against the wall, hyperventilating as if she were out of breath.  
  
Don heard Gabby yell and raced up the stairs to see what was going on. He saw his niece, now off the bed, standing over by the window, shrinking back from Rahab. "Just leave me along - everyone, just LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.   
  
Soon, Mike, Raph, and Devon were also at the door, hearing Gabby's second outburst. As soon as Don came in, he had to duck. Gabby had taken a lamp and thrown it at him. He reached out and caught it before it could hit the wall. She yelled out, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" and she started to cry. "GET OUT - ALL OF YOU!" Her sobs were nearly hysterical.  
  
Raph stepped up and told everyone to leave and ushered them out of the room. Outside the door, Rahab brought them up to speed.   
  
Raph came back into the room and calmly sat on the bed. He didn't say anything but allowed his daughter to vent whatever was bothering her. She slumped along the wall to the floor in a heap, sobbing, "Please, just go...just go out....leave me ...alone."   
  
Raph came over to where she was and stooped down to a crouch, keeping some distance between himself and his daughter. "Can't do that. I'm going to stay here until you tell me what's going on." Raph said calmly.   
  
"Nothing is wrong. I - just don't feel well. That's it. I've never been a ....happy sick person, okay?!" she grumbled.   
  
Raph smiled a little, but he knew instinctively that something wasn't right. He sat there for over an hour and the only thing he received was more yelling and orders to leave the room. Finally, he told her he was going to go down and bring up some of the tea Don had made for her. She had to drink all of it if he was going to leave her alone. She nodded.  
  
There must have been a good six cups of tea in that pot, but Gabby was determined to get her father out of her room. He was mildly amused by her tenacity and, as promised, when the last drop was gone, he left her alone. He was careful not to touch her. Rahab had said that's what started the ruckus in the first place. "I only touched her shoulder and gently, too!" she had explained.   
  
Raph was quite concerned. Gabby had never behaved this aggressively before. Her whole countenance was as if she was facing someone else and had all she could do to keep from pounding them into the ground.   
  
Once Raph had left, Gabby raced for the bathroom. She was oversaturated and her body could hold just so much liquid. When she was done, she decided to take a shower to rid her self of Jason. The water felt refreshing and healing, but after an hour she still felt horrible. With the water cascading down on top of her, Gabby sat in the tub and cried. She couldn't turn off her memory and the event in the utility room at the studio was now starting to haunt her. Feeling nauseas once again, she barely made it out of the shower and to the commode before she emptied the contents of her stomach. She retched several more times until she had nothing left to give. Gabby sat on the cool tile, pooling water around her. She then grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it. Gabby grabbed another one and did the same thing. If there had been ten towels, she would have used all of them to cover herself up. Gabby felt totally unclean.  
  
She insisted on having her dinner in her room. Raph refused to let her. "Then," she declared loudly, "I'll go hungry." He finally relented, his gut feelings telling him that this was something more than just not feeling well. He insisted, though, in keeping her company. "I'd rather go hungry!" she stated angrily.   
  
"I won't pester you with questions about what's going on, okay?" he promised.  
  
Gabby replied, "I'm just not feeling well. But, thanks anyway."   
  
Finally, after he convinced her he was quite serious about it, she allowed her father into her room, eating silently as he watched. Raph noticed Gabby's hands shake as she would bring food to her mouth, clear evidence that something wasn't right with her.  
  
"So...looks like we might be in for some more wet weather." Raph said, trying to find a neutral topic to talk about.  
  
"Might be...dunno." Gabby replied quietly between bites. She refused to look at Raph, keeping her gaze focused on her plate.  
  
"Might snow, too, I hear." he said, waiting for her response. He watched her facial reaction and was surprised to find her completely devoid of expression.  
  
"Not here along the coast - too warm and wet." his daughter corrected him flatly.   
  
"You're right about that." Raph concurred. "Did Devon treat you alright today?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Yep." was all Gabby said in response.  
  
"Heard you were at the phones today. Get a lot of calls?" Raph asked, still treading carefully.  
  
"Enough." she replied.  
  
"Jason there?" her father then asked, watching his daughter's reaction more closely this time.  
  
Gabby's face clouded over momentarily, but she caught herself and gave her continuing one word answers, "Dunno."  
  
"Hmm...." Raph said. Then offered, "Well, I'm sure you're going to want to see the professor. He's downstairs right now. "  
  
"Not feeling too well. I think I want to call it a night. Tell him 'hi' from me, okay?" Gabby said.  
  
That was very strange. Gabby never missed visiting with the professor unless she was being denied that visit by one of them. For her to miss it on her own accord was completely out of character for her. Even when she was exhausted from training, she always found enough reserve to include a visit with him. "I'll tell him. You get some rest, okay? Tomorrow's your weekly review." Raph said. He waited for a response and when he didn't get one, he asked her, "Can I hug you, Gabby?"   
  
She looked up at him and it was then that he saw the tears. "Guess…" was all she could say.   
  
Raph hugged her gently and then found that she was hugging back more forcefully. "You just take your time, okay? Whenever you feel like talking, you just come to me and I'll just listen, okay? "He entreated.  
  
Gabby just nodded quietly and then he left her in her room.  
  
Gabby hardly slept. She kept seeing Jason, hearing his words, feeling the panic, feeling violated. Gabby realized that she was going to have to control her responses to things around the house. She had everyone aware Saturday afternoon that something wasn't right with her. Feigning illness might work only if she 'got better' by the next day. As hard as it was going to be for her, Gabby made up her mind to get back to normal - and quickly. She would handle next Saturday when it happens.  
  
Don was surprised and relieved when he found Gabby in the pool the next morning. She decided to go back to her daily laps, despite the frigid water. It seemed to help her get her mind on track with her training. She toweled off and slipped her robe on, then went into the house to grab a cup of coffee. "Feeling better, Gabby?" Don asked, observing his niece over a cup of his own.  
  
"Yep, much!" she replied, smiling. It was as real as she could produce, but Gabby was determined to not give away anymore hints that things were not all right.   
  
"Hmmm...That's good." Don said, watching her. "You feel like talking about it?"   
  
"My stomach hurt! I think it was something I ate at that Italian restaurant Devon took me to. I don't think I'll be eating there again!" she explained, chuckling a little.   
  
Don was glad about her feeling better, but there was just something that didn't seem right. Her reaction last evening didn't fit with her excuse. Still, he would not press Gabby for more information until he felt she was ready.  
  
She struggled through her quiet time in the gym. She was starting to get control of her thoughts, but it was difficult at best. She worked on just thinking about Seth and the current chapter in Romans she was on. Every once in a while, though, the thought that she was now 'used material' would seep into her consciousness. She grieved for her lost innocence but Gabby new that it would have done her little good to cry over it. What was done was done. Her goal was to get through this week and resolve herself to whatever was waiting for her on Saturday. Maybe an idea would come to her that would persuade Jason to move on to more interesting diversions!  
  
Her review with Don went well, but not as well as it could have. Again, her concentration was compromised by the events from the day before. However, she did well enough to please Don and that was enough for her. The rest of the day she chose to spend with the professor in the guest house.   
  
Gabby noticed the professor's coloring was more pale than normal. His energies were a little lackluster, but he still had that verve for discourse. He had noticed a difference in Gabby, an edge that he had never seen before. "Guess your training is going well, then?" when he asked her about it.  
  
Gabby lied and said it couldn't be going any better. She was quite pleased with everything and was looking forward to Monday when Devon would train her. She nearly gagged on the words as she spoke them, but she managed to get them out.  
  
She slept a little better that night, only because she was determined to. Gabby turned her emotions off, not an easy thing for her to do, but she was capable of it if called upon. The next morning was unusually colder than the days before, so Gabby forsook her swim. She did make her quiet time, though, and finally finished the book of Romans. Devon met her in the gym.  
  
Four weeks prior, she would have been dreading this day. Devon's antagonistic attitude, though, had dissipated and he was more in control of his temper. Actually, since Tuesday evening, he had acted more like his old self before the travesty at the karaoke bar happened.   
  
"Okay, so this week we're going to go over how to react to someone who attacks you!" he stated. "You've learned quite a few moves from Leo, Mike, and Don and now we're going to put them into practice."   
  
Gabby thought that the timing couldn't be more off, but better late than never. Yet, with all the threats and promises of litigation that Jason had promised her, knowing how to fight back was going to be as useful as a three dollar bill.   
  
Devon had not expected the intensity of his sister's rebuttal. He had wanted her to respond to his attacks in a certain way and she more than came through! Her first attempt at dissuading his advances sent him sprawling across the gymnasium floor! The look of surprise clearly evident on his face, Gabby's expression was of complete shock, " I'm so sorry, Devon!!" she exclaimed as she went over to help him up.   
  
Waving her away, he righted himself immediately. He assured her that it was part of the training. "If I can't take a few bumps and bruises, I have no business being in here! Now, let's do that again, but I'm not going to go easy on you, okay?!" he said. He advanced again towards Gabby, but more aggressively.  
  
After the fourth time of getting slammed to the floorboards, Devon finally decided that Gabby needed a rest. He worked the aches out of his backside and did some stretching to relieve the tightness he was starting to feel.   
  
"I'm really sorry, Devon!" Gabby said softly.   
  
He looked at her, some of the temper coming back, but he dismissed it, saying. "Again, it's part of the territory of training. I'm ....well...somewhat surprised by your progress. You've developed quite a kick, Sis!" and he smiled at her.   
  
The rest of that week went along the same lines. Gabby did get thrown, herself, and she had all she could do to keep from going ballistic on Devon. But, as close as she came and as obvious as it was to him, she managed to back off. By Friday, Gabby was well versed in meting out a defense that - had it been two weeks prior - would have certainly killed Jason! Unfortunately for Devon, Gabby's main focus was on what his best friend 'in the whole wide world' had done to her. Devon reaped the benefits because of it. What she was going to do with the new found ability once Saturday arrived was a mystery to her. That threat of arrest and lawsuit hung onto her like a dense, suffocating fog.  
  
Friday night she hardly slept. Mike was going to be in the studio the next day and wanted her to work with him. He had a lot of paperwork that had piled up and he told Gabby that she would be assisting him with it. She decided she would just have to make an excuse to 'visit the restroom' and maybe feign having another bout of food poisoning to explain being gone so long. Hopefully, he wouldn't suspect a thing. 


	34. A Calm Within The Storm

Dear Readers,  
  
I have received several E-mails from some of you regarding the situation that Gabby has found her self in. As I mentioned before in the previous chapter, it was with great trepidation that I include a rape topic in this story. I assure all of you that Gabby will prevail. But, as with many tragedies, the path that leads through the deepest dark is also one that leads into the brightest light. Have faith and have heart – and keep reading! :o)   
  
******  
  
Saturday morning Jason arrived at the studio the same time as Mike and Gabby did. However, the young man made it to the front door first. He welcomed Mike with the biggest smile he could muster as he opened the door for him,   
  
"Say, Mr. A., waz doin' this morn'n?" He said brightly. Jason never looked at Gabby.   
  
She was trying not to cringe as she walked opposite from him with her uncle in between them. Her stomach was starting to do flip flops. Gabby was trying with all of her might to keep from getting sick.   
  
Mike replied, "Doin' awright, Jas." He noticed that Jason was trying not to look at his niece and saw apprehension on the young man's face. Mike firmly took Gabby by her upper arm to steer her passed his employee and quickly into the building.   
  
Jason watched Mike to see if there were any warning signs that Gabby had actually gone ahead and said something after last Saturday. He figured that since Mike had said nothing to him during the week – and that he was still in one piece - that he was good to go with what he had planned for later. Jason was quite relieved the way Mike had grabbed Gabby and pushed her on ahead of him. It only proved one thing; Mike was still convinced of his story!  
  
Gabby's anxiety was now turning to irritation. The way Mike grabbed her and forced her through the door said much about what he thought of her. She could feel that old attitude of hers starting to fester again. The fact that her uncle had nearly called her a liar the week before had soured their relationship considerably. Where she once saw him as a benevolent and kind relative, to her he was now intolerant and uncaring.   
  
As the three of them entered the lobby, Gabby refused to make eye contact with Jason. Instead, with her head lowered, she followed Mike down the hallway to his office. She felt safer knowing she would be with her uncle, despite how he was with her. Still, she could feel Jason's eyes upon her. Gabby turned her head around out of reflex. She met his gaze and then saw Jason nod his head towards the utility closet as if to say nothing had changed. Gabby turned quickly back around and felt a stab of panic. Gulping down the bile that tried to find its way up, she breathed deeply for control.   
  
Gabby tried to lose herself in the work Mike had her do. There seemed to be quite a bit of paperwork as Mike had said. While they worked together, their relationship improved a little with casual discussions about her training and some small talk about the holidays coming up. Mike was excited about Halloween and seeing his oldest daughter once again. "Sure miss that girl." he gushed. "You'll like her, Gabby. Gaele's very much 'out there' like me." His toothy smile made Gabby grin in response. Despite how angry she was at him, it was very hard to stay that way with Mike.  
  
Around noon, Mike told Gabby, "Well, Gabby-girl, time to get some eats. Guess that Italian restaurant is off the list, eh?" he chuckled.   
  
She just shrugged and nodded her head. "Yeah, guess so. Maybe the restaurant by that courtyard?" she asked.   
  
"Hey, whatever floats yer boat. They have great burgers, so – less go." Mike then ushered her out the door. "By the way, I've noticed you're still a little under the weather. Guess that bit of food poisoning last week is still affecting you?" he asked her.  
  
"A little. Kind of a tough thing to just get over, I guess." was all Gabby could say in reply. She chided herself for not doing a better job of getting back to normal. But, after last week she had forgotten what normal was. Gabby just didn't feel like her old self anymore. She thought she never would again.  
  
After they had returned from lunch, Mike was pulled out of the office by Sam. There had been a problem with one of the DVD recorders and he needed Mike's help. "Might be a while, Gabs." he told her. "This unit's been a pain ever since we bought it. I'm waiting on a new one and the sooner it arrives, the happier I'll be." he chuckled. Then he left.  
  
Once he was gone from the room, Gabby stopped her work. She looked at the clock and knew she had five minutes in order to be in the utility closet. She wondered if maybe Jason had deliberately sabotaged the DVD recorder just to get Mike out of the room and busy elsewhere. Gabby wouldn't have put it passed him, all things considered. A wave of nausea swept over her once again and she felt a lump rise up into her throat. She swallowed it back, but to no avail. Quickly, she ran out of the office and down the hall to the ladies room.   
  
She lost her entire lunch in one instant. Gabby slumped to the tile floor of the room and leaned against the stall door, crying. She knew she had to do this. It was a matter of preserving the family's safety. It may be a worthy sacrifice, but it was one that was costing her dearly. She didn't know how much longer she could endure this humiliation, but she knew that for now she didn't have a choice. Finally resolved to follow through with it, she stood up and flushed the toilet.   
  
After washing her mouth out and drying her eyes, she made her way out the door and down to the utility room. She hesitated, not wanting to go in. She wanted to run away; far away where no one – not even her family – could find her. But Gabby knew she had to do this. Determined not to let Jason ruin Mike or Don, she went in. He was there waiting for her.   
  
"You're late." he snapped.   
  
She had strengthened her resolve throughout the week to this moment, but it still could not prepare her for the way Jason was using her. Though it was not as traumatizing as the first time, it was still emotionally debilitating. She mentally and emotionally shut down and was determined to stay that way throughout the ordeal. It was almost as if she were watching the whole scene detached and at a distance. Hopefully, Jason would tire of her soon and decide she had 'paid him back'.   
  
But, after he was finished and was preparing to leave the room, he restated his intentions. "Don't even think that you've come close to reimbursing me. Same time next week, got it?"   
  
It was obvious, that as far as he was concerned, their little meeting was going to continue indefinitely. She could only stare blankly at him as he disappeared out the door and into the hallway. Gabby stayed where she was for a moment until the door had completely closed. Then, when it had, she slowly stood up and redressed herself. Standing there in the room, she fought back her trembling. She had to get control back before Mike saw her. He was already noticing a change in her outward behavior. He could end up asking too many questions; questions she couldn't answer truthfully. Not that he would be interested, she thought wryly.   
  
Then, she slowly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.  
  
Gabby recovered quicker than the last time. Fortunately, she was back in Mike's office before he returned from the DVD problem. She managed to get quite a bit done before then, so he was none the wiser for her absence when he came through the door. Gabby did her best to portray a positive attitude, knowing – now - how even the smallest subtle clue could tip Mike off. She was determined to get good at this ninja stuff.  
  
"Well, we finally have that recorder working." he said as he came through the door. "Hey, you're getting quite a bit done there, Gabs." Mike said as he saw the amount of work that she had finished.  
  
"Yeah, guess so." was all she could manage, smiling thinly.   
  
Mike walked passed her on the way to his chair and grabbed her shoulder affectionately. It was a common gesture of his, but Gabby had all she could do to keep from leaping up and slugging him. She tensed momentarily as he draped his hand across her back, heading for his seat. Gabby held her breath and prayed that he wouldn't notice. Fortunately, he didn't; or at least he acted like he didn't.   
  
At three, they called it a day and walked out to the parking lot. Jason was just getting into his 4Runner when they approached Mike's Saleen.   
  
"Hey, Mr. A – have a great evening! You, too, Gabs!" Jason said. He winked at Gabriella.   
  
Gabby just ignored him and slipped into the passenger seat of the sports car.   
  
As Mike slipped in behind the steering wheel, he commented to his niece, "Say, I think Jas has forgiven you, Gabby girl! Had a talk with him just before I came back from that DVD problem and told him how sorry you were!" Mike looked at Gabby and then asked her, "You are sorry, right?"   
  
How could she answer him? The audacity to expect her to apologize to that creep galled her almost to the point of becoming ill again. Yet, she knew that if she didn't give Mike the kind of answer he was expecting, he'd give her another lecture and who knows what else.   
  
"Yes." She said flatly.   
  
"Good, 'cause we'd have a little discussion if it were otherwise!" and Mike put the car into gear and headed out the parking lot.   
  
That night in her room, Gabby broke down. She cried for a good long time. Then, she took another long hot shower. When she was done, Gabby wrapped herself in the comfort of the towels she procured from the linen closet. She sat on the tile floor and held herself, rocking back and forth in despair as she cried some more.   
  
Gabby felt she had betrayed Seth in the most horrible way by cooperating with Jason. It was the second weekend in October and only six weeks before Seth was suppose to return - if the counsel decided to let him. After breaking Jason's nose two weeks before, she feared they would revoke Seth's early return. As it was, they had cancelled any future calls from him because of it. Nothing was ever said, though, so she remained hopeful. Still, how was she going to continue with Jason's demands in the utility closet if and when Seth came back? It made her insides quake with apprehension, but she successfully fought back the nausea that threatened to dislodge her dinner.   
  
The next morning when she hit the gym floor, Devon noticed that Gabby's appearance was a little lackluster.   
  
"Gee, Gabs, did a rat nest in your hair last night?" Devon exclaimed with a small smile of amusement etched on his face. "Not that it matters, but you usually have everything in place." he chuckled.  
  
She hadn't even thought about it, but upon reflection Gabby realized she hadn't picked out her hair when she dressed for her review that morning. She never left her room without taking care of herself first. In retrospect, she realized that Jason's attack on her was affecting her more than she had thought. So, Gabby made a mental note to make sure she kept up with her personal grooming. If doing otherwise would cause concern, then she had to avoid drawing attention in that way.  
  
Sunday's review went well. Devon had a hard time not showing excitement for the progress that his sister had made. He was quite impressed with her edge that she brought to the exercise floor. "You've become gritty, Sis." he beamed. "That usually comes with a lot of experience."   
  
If only he knew, Gabby thought.   
  
Don decided that considering her progress, he would let Gabby decide what to do for that day. She knew immediately. She wanted to have tea with Ms. Edwards.   
  
The family was not too thrilled with her decision, but Don put conditions on it. Mike and Raph would accompany her, escort her into the shop, meet the woman personally, and then pointedly tell Gabby that they would be just down the way window shopping. She would have just two hours and then they would come back to retrieve her.  
  
Gabby looked at her father and chuckled, " I have a hard time visualizing you window shopping."   
  
"Hey, I can shop for windows. No problem." he sniggered.   
  
Gabby laughed at his humor and then noticed that his cast was off. "Say, when that happened?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Yesterday. Don took me into San Fran and they did some x-rays. Bone's all healed and everything. But, I wish they could x-ray my head to see where my memory went to." He sniggered.  
  
With everything that was going on in her life, Gabby had completely forgotten about the clues of her father's beating that she was keeping to herself Still, she wasn't ready to divulge her information quite yet. She felt the timing just wasn't right.  
  
Gabby was quite excited about the trip into Carmel. She was really looking forward to having tea with Cassandra. She had called ahead to make sure the timing was okay and was pleased to find that her new friend was more excited than she was with the intended visit.   
  
However, Gabby feared she would cross paths with Jason - or Melissa – in Carmel. That would be the only damper to her visit with her friend. She decided that since she was being escorted, her safety would be assured. Gabriella made up her mind to not worry about it.  
  
Mike and Raph entered the store first, being greeted immediately by Cassandra. The woman was warm and inviting as she entreated, "I'm so glad you could bring Gabriella." Then, she saw Gabby walk in from behind them and she smiled as big as the world. "I'm so glad you could come today."   
  
Gabby gushed, smiling, "Me, too."   
  
Raph asked, "We're giving her about two hours to visit, if that's alright with you?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Cassandra acknowledged, smiling. She nodded to Mike, "Thank you for bringing her. I promise Gabriella will be well taken care of." Then, Mike and Raph left, leaving the two women alone together.  
  
Cassandra said, "Let me go get the water boiling." and she went to the back of her shop and through the curtained doorway. Soon she returned and gently directed Gabby over behind a free-standing display where a lace covered table awaited her. Two chairs, lightly padded and wrapped in a floral fabric, offered seating. Then, Cassandra went over to the door to the shop and turned the open sign over so it read 'closed' to the public. She had lace curtains that she let down to diffuse the view inside.   
  
"I want as few distractions as I can afford." she laughed. "Now, how have you been?" and she sat down across the small table from Gabby.  
  
"Okay." though Gabby really didn't feel that way. Jason was still fresh on her mind.   
  
"Really? Are you sure?" the woman asked, furrowing her brow and looking at the girl across from her.  
  
"Why, yes, of course." Gabriella insisted, mustering up her courage and feigning a smile.  
  
"Ah, I see. Okay, then. So, since we don't know each other very well, I guess I should start off. I'm from the east coast and just moved here about six weeks ago. The winters back there can be murder and I was just getting really tired of all the snow and slush. So, I sold my home and moved out here where the sun never quits shining, though I think that last statement is a bit overstated! "Cassandra smiled. " Sometimes when you get all four seasons, to think of any place that rarely gets even two of them seems like heaven! "She laughed a little and Gabby smiled.  
  
Gabby then asked her, feeling more comfortable by the minute, "What kind of work did you do back east?"  
  
Cassandra replied, "Oh a little of this, a little of that. I sometimes taught music, but in my youth I performed on Broadway for a while. Music has always been my passion, which is why I decided to open up a store featuring it!"  
  
"I like music, too!" Gabby brightened. "But…." She said, remembering her restrictions," I'm not allowed to sing for a while."   
  
Cassandra studied the young woman and then asked, "Was it because of the karaoke incident?" She saw the look of surprise on Gabby's face. Cassandra explained, "I was there in the courtyard that day when your friends, Seth and Devon, were escorting you away from there. I couldn't help but notice that they were not very pleased with you. I remember hearing your singing, though. I'll never forget that." She smiled warmly. "You're quite good! "  
  
Gabby remembered what Leo had told her and how Mike had discredited the DJ by spreading the rumor that the man had sugared the performance. "Actually, I didn't sing. The – ah – DJ didn't like what he was hearing from me and cut the microphone out. He ended up playing the actual recording with Serena Brightwell's voice." Gabby was disappointed that she couldn't tell her new friend that it was indeed her own voice coming through the outdoor speakers. But Gabby wanted to abide by the Clan's decision, regardless of how it made her look. By now, she was well versed in sacrificing her personal desires.  
  
"Ah, I see…so…that wasn't your singing, then?" her friend asked.  
  
Gabby shook her head to confirm Cassandra's question.   
  
"Hmm…okay, then."   
  
About that time, a whistling could be heard coming from the back part of the shop.  
  
"Well, I think I hear the tea kettle. Better go and get the water poured, eh! Wanna come and help me?" the woman asked.  
  
"Sure!" Gabby replied and stood up to follow her friend back to the kitchen. She was starting to forget all about Jason and beginning to feel like her old self again.  
  
Once they had the teapot, cups, and scones delivered to the table, they resumed their visit.  
  
"So, Gabriella, I've told you a little about myself, let's hear something about you! What brings you to Carmel on Saturdays?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"I help my Uncle Mike at his studio just north of here." Gabby replied. Then she went into a short discriptive talk of the kind of work he did and what it gave her in the way of things to do. "I really like working the phones, though." Gabby finished up.  
  
"You seem far more capable than that, Gabriella. You appear to be a very intelligent young lady." Cassandra studied the young woman across from her and then asked her, "What are you aspirations in life?"   
  
Gabby blushed, and then replied excitedly, forgetting about her restrictions, "Like I said earlier, I enjoy singing. I would love to sing professionally. Like what you did on Broadway!"   
  
"Really? Do you dance as well because in order to do Broadway it's important to know how to dance? Not all plays require it but to have as many talents under your belt is a wise thing to have!" Cassandra said.  
  
"Well, no, I've never danced except maybe ballet. I never took lessons but learned from watching DVD's of the Nutcracker Suite and Swan Lake. I can learn by watching; don't know why I can do that but it's helped me to learn a lot of things that way!" Gabby explained.   
  
"To dance ballet is a step in the right direction, though, so that's a good start!" the woman commented. "If you'd like, maybe on subsequent visits, I can teach you a few things about other types of dancing?"  
  
Gabby's eyes lit up excitedly, but then the reality of it all finally hit her. "Oh, I don't think I'll ever be able to really do any of that, though. My family wouldn't….." and Gabby stopped right there. She wasn't sure if sharing what her clan would or would not let her do was a violation of their privacy rules.   
  
"Your family wouldn't let you because….of….what? That you're green?" Cassandra was not the least bit sarcastic with her comment, but instead she was very serious.  
  
Gabby, realizing her friend had correctly discerned what she had intended to say, decided to carefully explain the situation without going into too much detail, "Because of how unique we are, my family is very careful about what is done publicly by any of us. They really haven't said anything about my not pursuing a career on Broadway, but I just think they probably wouldn't let me because it's so high profile and all. Besides, can you just see me playing the part of Christine in the Phantom of the Opera? The audience wouldn't know the phantom from the heroine!" and she started to giggle at her own self flagellation. The more Gabby thought about it, the more she giggled. It became contagious and before she knew it, she had Cassandra laughing with her.  
  
"You have one very wicked sense of humor, Gabby!" the woman exclaimed, wiping a tear from her eye as she managed to reclaim some measure of control. She smiled widely at the young woman who sat across from her. "To be able to laugh at your own expense is a rare gift, my dear. But, seriously, if you could sing as well as what I heard a month ago - when that DJ played Serena's music – I doubt very much anyone in the audience would care what color skin you have. They would be mesmerized by your talent!"  
  
From that moment on, they connected. Gabby and Cassandra were non stop with their visit. They went through two pots of tea plus all the scones. They talked about other things besides music. Gabby was surprised to find that Cassandra had a baby once, but gave it up for adoption. "I was ill equipped to raise a child. My life at that time was difficult at best. Sometimes keeping something is not as important as letting it go. I think I made the right choice."  
  
"Have you ever sought your child out; try to find out what he's like now?" Gabby had asked.  
  
"Not exactly. I kind of know how things are, anyway; the parents were kind enough to keep me updated on some things. But I've kept my distance. It's probably better that way. Why confuse the poor child! " Cassandra answered. She paused a bit and then asked, "Do you want to help me clean up?"  
  
"Sure." Gabby's replied eagerly.  
  
She followed her friend through the curtained doorway. Gabby was surprised to find that the back of the store was like the living area of a small apartment. "Do you live here?" she asked her hostess.  
  
"Yes. This area is my living room and kitchen. The up stairs has two bedrooms and a bathroom. Also, a large closet that affords some storage. It keeps my expenses down. " Cassandra said, smiling.   
  
The two cleaned up the dishes and then returned to the little table in the store. Cassandra brought up Mike's business again, "When you mentioned working for your uncle, I remember that first Saturday when I met him. There was a young man there. He said his mother frequented my shop. What was his name?"  
  
Gabby's composure changed in that instant. It was very subtle and probably indiscernible to the untrained eye. But, Cassandra had caught it instantly. "Ah, you don't like him, I take it." She could see the understated fear in Gabby's expression. It concerned her greatly.   
  
"No, I don't." the girl replied softly, looking away.  
  
"Why, if I may ask?" Cassandra asked, giving her best innocent look.  
  
"He's -- not very nice to me." Gabby replied quickly, turning back towards Cassandra. Gabby's heart started to race as she was brought back to her ugly reality. She then stood up, saying, "I really need to go. It's been nearly two hours and that's how long I was given. Thank you so much for the tea and scones and letting me visit. I had a wonderful time, really, Ms. Edwards."   
  
"Please, call me Cassandra. Ms. Edwards makes me seem so old." she said, "But I understand about your having to leave. Maybe you could come again soon?" Her eyes smiled in their pleading, "I enjoyed our visit. It's been so long since I've had company like this. Anytime, just ring the doorbell out front."   
  
Just before Gabby left, though, she hesitated and then hugged her new friend. "Thank you so much." she said hoarsely.   
  
Cassandra hugged her back and whispered to her, "We may not know each other very well, Gabby, but be assured that you can trust me. I'm here if you need me."  
  
With that, Gabby left.   
  
  
  
**********  
  
I thought the words to this song quite appropriate for Chapter 34. Enjoy.   
  
*****  
  
Whistle Down the Wind   
  
as sung by Sarah Brightman  
  
***  
  
Whistle down the wind  
  
Let your voices carry  
  
Drown out all the rain  
  
Light a patch of darkness  
  
Treacherous and scary  
  
Howl at the stars  
  
Whisper when you're sleeping  
  
I'll be there to hold you  
  
I'll be there to stop  
  
The tears and all the weeping  
  
Make it clear and strong  
  
So the whole night long  
  
Every signal that you send  
  
Until the very end  
  
I will not abandon you  
  
My precious friend  
  
So try and stem the tide  
  
Then you'll raise a banner  
  
Send a flare up in the sky  
  
Try to burn a torch  
  
And try to build a bonfire  
  
Every signal that you send  
  
Until the very end, I'm there  
  
So whistle down the wind  
  
For I have always been right there  
  
Howl at the stars  
  
Whisper when you're sleeping  
  
I'll be there to hold you  
  
I'll be there to stop  
  
The chills and all the weeping  
  
Make it clear and strong  
  
So the whole night long  
  
Every signal that you send  
  
Until the very end  
  
I will not abandon you  
  
My precious friend  
  
So whistle down the wind  
  
Let your voices carry  
  
Drown out all the rain  
  
Light a patch of darkness  
  
Treacherous and scary  
  
Every signal that you send  
  
Until the very end, I'm there  
  
So whistle down the wind  
  
For I have always been right there 


	35. A Flood of Relief!

Gabby found that her father and uncle were just down the street a few stores away. They were heading back to the Musical Note and were surprised to see her coming towards them.  
  
"Anything wrong, Gabs?" Raph asked.  
  
"No. Just didn't want to take up too much of her time, s'all. "She replied quickly. "She had customers wanting to come in."  
  
Gabby felt that was somewhat true, but she knew the real reason she left was because of Cassandra asking about Jason. Any mention of him seemed to cause the girl to want to run away. She had blissfully forgotten about him during her visit at the shop. If felt good to be feeling her old self again. Yet, Cassandra's interest in Jason upset her greatly.   
  
Still, Gabby felt badly to have left her new friend so suddenly. If she hadn't of left, she was afraid she would have poured everything out that had happened to her. Cassandra was filling a void in her life. It would have been all too easy for Gabriella to share with her friend what Jason was doing to her. In just the little time Gabby had come to know this woman, she knew that Cassandra would have had a talk with Raph or Mike about it. That would have ended up being disastrous.  
  
The ride back to Mike's was quiet. Finally, Raph spoke up.  
  
"So, Gabs, how was your visit with Ms. Edwards?" he asked.  
  
"Fine. It was nice." she replied softly.  
  
"Just 'nice'?" Raph inquired.  
  
"Yeah. She made tea and scones. We chatted a lot, mostly about her life and stuff. " his daughter softly said.  
  
"Really? Anything interesting you want to share?" Mike inquired, looking in the rearview mirror at his niece while he drove the Suburban.  
  
"Nothing special." Gabby wasn't in the mood for talking. Cassandra affected Gabby deeply. She wanted someone to trust, someone who would give importance to her own feelings. The fact that this woman was so willing to listen and to offer to be there for her was what Gabby needed in a friend. It was more than her family was presently willing to give her.  
  
*********  
  
"So, what did you find out about this woman, Mike?" Don asked. The three turtles were in the gymnasium well after the rest of the family had retired to bed.  
  
His brother replied, "She's legit, as far as we can tell. Everyone who knows Cassie has nothing but nice things to say about her. She's giving a benefit concert on Halloween night at the Pacific Repertory Theater to help raise money to support the theatrical arts. Seems she sang on Broadway about fifteen years ago. We were inundated with flyers for the event, too."   
  
Raph handed Don about ten flyers, all bearing the likeness of Cassandra, but a younger version of her. He studied it carefully, squinting as he focused on the face that was pictured. Then he tucked the flyers under his arm.   
  
"I'll be doing some research between now and then. In the meantime, Raph, I want you to find out if Gabby divulged any Clan information to this woman. We need to make sure that your daughter does not reveal under any circumstances her training or the things she knows about us. She could very easily slip up in the newness of this friendship, where she's had very little experience in this area."  
  
"No problem. I'll take her aside tomorrow morning and review that with her." Raph concurred, "I'll have to go easy with it, though. It looked like she had a good time there and if we put ourselves between her and Cassie, Gabby could become belligerent."  
  
"Sure hope she's the real thing, Don. Gabby sure needs a friend right now. I don't know what's going on, but she's faking her good mood." Mike declared and then explained, "I squeezed her shoulder this afternoon after I returned from handling a problem. You know, like I do with the kids when I'm just being affectionate. Man, Gabby froze up harder that a rock! I swore I could sense rage in that instant. Somethin's not right!" Mike shook his head for emphasis.   
  
"Yeah, I could sense it, too, when we picked her up after her visit. I was very surprised to see her meeting us rather than milk the visit with Cassie for as long as she could." Raph commented, "Ever since last week .... she just seems to be off. I can't quite put a finger on it."   
  
Don nodded, "Right. Well, just be extra alert. Anything that sets her off - let me know. Keep tabs on her at work, too, Mike. I have to agree with you about the bad feeling. There's something going on."   
  
Raph asked Mike, "Could there be some truth to what she claimed Jason tried to do to her two weeks ago?"  
  
"No way, Bro. I've known Jas since he was in high school. He and Devon have been friends for a long time. He's a good worker and I know he wouldn't do anything like that." Mike insisted. He was quite honest about how he felt, yet there was just a smidgen of doubt that had started creeping into his resolve about Jason. Lately, Gabby was behaving quite unlike her old self. Maybe it was the three days down in the gym, or maybe there was some truth to her claim. Either way, Mike had invested way too much time in Jason to just start accusing him of an assault. There was very little solid evidence to back up Gabby's assertions. He determined, though, to keep his senses on high alert just in case he was wrong about the boy.  
  
*****  
  
Raph was Gabby's sensei for the next week and she was looking forward to it. Still, she held out the possibility that her own father might prove to be the worse of the lot in what he expected from her. That thought sobered her a bit, as did the frigidness of the pool. Gabby decided she would have to stop her laps for a while until the weather warmed back up.   
  
However, she did keep up her quiet time in the gym.   
  
On Monday morning, Raph took her aside to ask about her visit with Cassandra.   
  
He said to her, "Gabby, I'm so glad that you have a friend in Cassie. But, I want to impress upon you the importance of not revealing who we are and what we do. Most humans here in the United States haven't a clue what a clan is or what ninjitsu is all about. To them, a clan means a criminal mob, which is not what we are. If we were in Japan, this and ninjitsu wouldn't even be a problem. But too many people here have been conditioned to think about such things in the context of how Hollywood portrays us. That's a tough image to challenge. "  
  
Gabby nodded, "Yes, I understand that. But I know this. Why are you concerned?"  
  
Raph asked, "I don't need a complete rundown of what you talked about, but did you say anything yesterday to Cassandra about us?"  
  
Gabby thought about it and realized that she had, but she had tried very hard to minimize it with her friend at the time. But because Gabby's integrity had been suspect recently, she decided to be up front with her father.  
  
"Well, Cassandra mentioned being at the courtyard the day I sang at that bar. She heard me. I told her what Leo said, that I couldn't really sing and the DJ turned my microphone off and played Serena Brightwell's music instead." Gabby explained.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you did that. " Raph smiled, "But, why did she bring that up?" He looked at her seriously.  
  
His daughter replied solemnly, "Cassandra shared with me about her career in Broadway … and … I told her that I liked to sing, too." She cringed, realizing that if she hadn't even imparted that bit of trivia with her new friend, Gabby wouldn't have had to explain anything about the karaoke incident. Then again, maybe Cassandra would have brought that topic up anyway considering she had witnessed the aftermath. But it was a given that just sharing about her love of music opened the door that Gabby was then forced to close.  
  
Raph sighed, "You do know that just by sharing your interest in music you've violated your probation." He looked sadly at his daughter and knew she was devastated, just by the expression on her face. He also knew that something serious was going on with her. He decided in that moment to exercise some leniency.   
  
"However, we did allow you to visit with her. Considering that her shop is mostly about music, I would find it next to impossible for either of you to not talk about it. I admire your courage to side with the story Mike planted, though. Knowing what I know about how well you can sing and how much you love it, you must have found it quite difficult."   
  
Gabby nodded quietly, relieved that Raph wasn't going to punish her, but still disappointed that she had revealed too much to her new friend – even about herself.   
  
She offered, "I'm really sorry. I sort of forgot where I was and I really didn't think that talking about music was a violation. I'll do better next time!" She smiled a little for emphasis. She saw her father smile back at her.  
  
One question did come to Gabby, though, and she raised her hand to ask it. Raph gave her permission to speak.  
  
"If… I wanted to sing professionally, would I be denied that because of … Clan rules?" she asked meekly.   
  
"That would depend on many things, Gabby." Raph replied, "Right now, I'm not at liberty to say what kind of restrictions you would have to abide with. Your Uncle Mike has his studio but he's retired from any Clan business. I play the saxophone now and then with this band I belong –or maybe it's more like belonged to. But, I always wear my fedora and coat when I play and the gigs are usually in dark music houses and bars. No one's ever really seen me other than maybe one of my band-mates. But, he hallucinates, so no one would believe him anyway." He paused and then asked her," How 'professional' are we talking about here?"  
  
"Broadway." Gabby offered. She looked at her father and saw the surprise on his face.   
  
He smiled a little and then commented, "Well, I know you have the singing ability to do that. But getting by Don and Leo and then getting passed the fact that you're a mixed species might be more challenging than you'd care to bother with." He chuckled and then added, "But, I'd pay big bucks to see you sing at Carnegie, that's for sure." And then Raph stroked her head affectionately.  
  
After their talk, Raph reviewed the first day what Gabby had learned over the past four weeks. He was pleased with her blossoming abilities and the expediency with how she learned. She had handled the Nunchuks and the Sais with almost expert precision, but when it came to the Bo, she was downright lethal. Raph was not expecting her to overwhelm him the way she did; being intimidated back several steps a few times through the exercise. He noted, too, her expression during the sparring that it was distant and detached, almost like she was somewhere else other than in the gym. He made a mental note to tell Don. One thing that was always impressed upon them by Splinter, when sparring, spar in the 'now' frame of mind and not in the 'what was' or 'what will be'. It would have been far too easy to get caught up thinking about things of the past to unintentionally injure a brother. The ninja was always aware of his or her surroundings. Never were they controlled by events that had already happened or had yet to.   
  
Raph's instruction that week was going to focus on the finer details of what they were as a Clan.   
  
"'Going ninja' is a term we've used to describe the mind frame we implement. You have probably seen one or more of us get from one place or the other in considerably less time than normal?" Raph asked his student.  
  
Gabby's interest was piqued, "Yes, Sensei, and it unnerved me, actually."  
  
Raph smiled, " Yes, it can do that if you are not trained or not expecting it. It's not something you can learn in a text book nor can you learn it in one lesson. Like when you tried not to leave a trial at the beach. From what Mike said you found it to be more challenging than you had first thought. 'Going ninja' is much more difficult. "   
  
Raph demonstrated several times for Gabby and it always startled her. She would watch her father intently and then, the next thing she knew, he was clear across the room from her. It was almost like trying to see how a magic trick was done, but watching a master of the craft. For her, it proved impossible. Shaking her head, Gabby was frustrated that she had missed the 'trick' each time.   
  
Raph explained, "It's based in meditative thought and the focus is always on where you want to be and not where you are. Again, it is not something that you will learn easily. Gabby, you're going to have to put aside your desire to learn quickly for this one. It very well may take you a year or more to finally get it." He could see the frustration building up in her as her expression was tight and unyielding. "No, don't go getting all upset over this. What's important is that you keep trying. Anything worth learning is worth the invested effort. Keep remembering that, okay?"  
  
Over the course of the next few days, there were moments when Gabby felt she had found the 'secret'. But, just as quickly, she would lose it. Raph always followed up her lesson with sparring. He understood her emotional makeup better than anyone else in his family. Expending the pent up frustration was necessary in order to unclutter the mind. Too much time spent on what was not achieved would crowd out what was already accomplished.  
  
During one of her breaks, she asked Raph, "Can you tell when one of the others is going ninja?"  
  
"Usually we can. There's a certain expression that's given. I think you saw something like it the night you were released from the gym after you broke Jason's nose."   
  
In that instant, Raph saw his daughter's eyes cloud over. The mention of the boy's name did the trick; he was sure of it!   
  
He continued, "Anyway, going ninja is more than 'disappearing'. Sometimes, it's when we read someone – which is what I was doing with you at the dinner table." He studied her reaction and was pleased to notice that she was back to paying attention again.   
  
"I did sort of notice something, Sensei. I thought, well….I kind of knew you were disappointed in me." Gabby said quietly.  
  
"A little, but my main objective was to see where you were in your head." Raph commented. He smiled as he added, "I was quite relieved to find the time you spent down there helped your attitude! Believe me, Gabs, if there's anyone who knows anything about an attitude, it's your ol' man!" and then Raph laughed.   
  
Then, Gabby asked him, "Sensei, I've learned all the major equipment but the katana sword."  
  
Raph nodded and replied, "Leo will teach you that. We wanted to introduce you to the other instruments first before moving you on to the sword. It's not an easy tool to learn despite its simplicity. Leo is the only one of us who has mastered using two at the same time."  
  
******  
  
Gabby's time with the professor each evening found her becoming more and more concerned for his health. He seemed paler and less energetic. The medicine he was taking didn't seem to be working quite as well and she took her concerns to Don as soon as he returned from doing business in San Francisco.  
  
"Why isn't the medicine working? He's looking worse." Gabby complained worriedly.  
  
"I know. I'm thinking that maybe he might have to go into San Fran for some chemo. I'd hate having to do that, it's such a long drive and all. He would probably have to stay there through the course of the treatment."  
  
Gabby did not take that news very well. Visiting with him in the evenings brought a sense of 'normalcy' to her life, especially now with her problems concerning Jason. She had never told her surrogate father about him and what he was doing to her, since she knew he would then tell Don or someone else in the family. "Is there anyway to prolong that trip? With Christmas so close.....it's our favorite time of the year." Gabby's eyes started to tear up.  
  
"I'll increase the herbal strength of Leo's tea; maybe that will help." Don said as he hugged his niece. She then grabbed him in a fit of despair.   
  
Don then said softly, "Gabby, you must understand that if he has to go in before this Christmas, it's only to ensure that he will be here for the next one."   
  
Gabby's head nodded against Don's chest as she cried quietly. He stroked her hair and wondered what else was going on with her.   
  
******  
  
Saturday came all too quickly for her. As hard as she tried to strengthen her resolve, her stomach was still in knots. She couldn't eat breakfast and her quiet time was drowned out with thoughts of Jason. Gabby seethed inside how this creep of a human was completely controlling her. She despised being managed in the first place, but to be manipulated the way Jason was doing was debilitating her. She wanted very much to ninja kick the creep into the next life. If Don hadn't already told her that any injury to humans could result in damaging litigations, Gabby wouldn't have believed any of Jason's threats. It was that in and of itself which reinforced her determination to keep silent.  
  
Gabby had filing to do again at Mike's. But, she was not working out of his office this time. She was in the first room she had worked in four Saturdays before. Around eleven, Mike left to do some running round and several of the other regular Saturday workers had taken the day off. The only personnel left on the premises now were Devon, Jason, and Gabby.   
  
This was not good new for her. She was concerned about lunchtime and being forced into joining her brother and Jason. Gabby decided that if it came down to it, she would just say she wasn't hungry. She would then elect to stay behind at the studio to do the rest of the filing. The phones had been put on auto answer since Gracie wasn't in and the filing was more important for Gabby to do. So there wasn't a need for her to be in the reception area.   
  
When she presented this to her brother, she could see his friend look at her very hard. He was just a little behind Devon and out of view, so he allowed himself the full privilege of glaring at her.   
  
"How come you're not hungry? You hardly ate anything at breakfast, Gabs?" Devon implored.  
  
"Just not up to eating lately. I'd prefer to stay here and file, anyway. There's a lot to do and I'd like to have it all done before we go home later." Gabby replied.  
  
Jason never said anything, but he did give her his familiar look that said nothing had changed.   
  
Gabby recoiled inside, gulping nervously as she watched them leave the building. After they were gone, Gabby thought about how she could discourage Jason from taking her into the utility room again. She hesitantly went to the room to survey any thing that might be of use to her. She thought of trashing the place, but that would have been obvious. However, there was a sink and it gave her an idea. Gabby thought maybe if there was a major water leak, the room would be useless to Jason. With every other room and hallway monitored with cameras, he would have to forego his 'appointment' with her. But, then there were the bathrooms. He could just as easily move her into there. The women's room would be the most likely spot since Devon could walk in on them in the men's. She noticed, too, that the restrooms were very close in proximity to the utility closet. That gave her another idea.  
  
*****  
  
By the time Devon and Jason returned, Gabby had successfully sabotaged the water pipes in both rooms and artfully created a major leak. She had turned the water supply off to do the job, but basically she loosened the pipes of the incoming water line, allowing water to leak profusely all over the floors in both bathrooms and the utility room. It took persistence, but her motivation was her catalyst. Once it was turned back on, the water managed to seep under the doors and out into the hallways of the respective rooms. Other rooms were affected, as well, which made the surrounding areas inaccessible and unusable. A plumber would have to be called on Monday to correct the problem, but until then the water line would have to be shut off. Hopefully, this would end the day early.  
  
"Man, what a mess!" Devon exclaimed as he saw how far the water had leaked. "Didn't you notice this, Gabby?" He had arrived back from lunch and noticed the water right away. The initial rooms were just around the corner from the reception area, which was also soaked from the leakage.   
  
"I was in the filing room the entire time. How could I have known?" she explained. Fortunately, that room was beyond the 'water line' and it helped to cover her responsibility with the deed.  
  
She could see that Jason was not happy, not one bit.   
  
"Poor baby." she mused to herself.   
  
He glared at her again, knowing full well she had something to do with it. But, there wasn't any proof and where she was in the building her location would have kept her from knowing about the leak.   
  
As Gabby expected and hoped for, Devon canceled the rest of the day. He called Mike, who was understandably upset by it all. He thought it very strange that all three rooms with a water supply would go at the same time. Still, the workplace was unusable and illegal to work in without running water, which he thought quite ironic, all in all.   
  
"We have more running water than we need and we still have to close the place down!" In his typical way, Mike found the humor and he couldn't help but laugh at his own expense.   
  
  
  
Gabby breathed a silent thank-you to her uncle. She had figured rightly that the deed would end her day early. She noticed that Jason had continued to stare at her during Devon's phone call to her uncle. She gave the biggest "I haven't a clue how that happened" look she could give.   
  
Without any proof that she had been responsible, Jason couldn't make good on his threat. But, it was interesting to him that this happened on the Saturday she decided to not join them for lunch.   
  
*****  
  
Gabby's mood for the remainder of that day had brightened considerably. She was more animated around the dinner table than the weeks before. Talk of Gaele coming into town on Wednesday of the next week was the major topic. Halloween would land on a Friday this year and the entire family was looking forward to going into Carmel. Raph mentioned the concert at the Repertory Theater and that Gabby's new friend was going to be performing.   
  
"She never told me about it last week." Gabby complained.  
  
"Maybe she just didn't want to blow her own horn." Raph explained as he took a bit of his meal.   
  
"So," Rahab asked, "are you going to go with us, then, Gabby?"   
  
She smiled, "How can I not? She would be offended if I didn't show up with all of you." Then she added with a wry smile, "I'm just going to have to decide what I'm going as, though. Halloween demands a costume, doesn't it?"   
  
They all looked at her as if she had quite forgotten what she was. Then, they busted up laughing, realizing she said it in jest. She laughed with them. It felt good to be feeling something other than despair and it did not go unnoticed by Raphael. He hoped that whatever it was that seemed to be bugging his daughter was done with.  
  
However, after dinner she started to not feel at all well. She excused herself from the family room and headed for the stairs. Just as she approached them, she charged up the steps in a frantic attempt to reach her bathroom. She didn't make it. The rest of the family all heard her retching, but only Rahab and Raph went to find out why. The rest decided it wasn't what they wanted to see.   
  
Gabby was truly not feeling at all well. She couldn't understand it. Jason wasn't the problem this weekend as he had been the previous three. Maybe this was just a result of not having the stress. That was probably it, but she didn't share that thought. Gabby wanted to help Rahab clean up the mess, but her aunt wouldn't let her.   
  
"Just go lie down on the bed. I'll have Don bring up some tea to settle your tummy."  
  
  
  
Gabby couldn't keep the tea down, either. In fact, the very smell of it nauseated her. To top that off, she became sullen and irritable, telling Don it would be good for his health if he would just leave her alone. Remembering that week she had gone ballistic on everyone, he complied willingly.   
  
That evening, he met with his two brothers in the gym once again.   
  
"Okay, what was different about today? She's in that mood again. Told me to basically do myself a favor and leave her alone."   
  
Mike offered, "Only thing that was different about today is we had a water leak in the building and had to call off early. Devon said she wasn't at all hungry and wanted to just focus on filing. He let her stay behind. That was it."  
  
Don was concerned, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see how she recovers. If this becomes a pattern, getting sick on the weekends, we may have to take her into the doctors. I hate to do that though. They can be quite intrusive with their exams."  
  
*****  
  
Sunday started off as Saturday had ended. Gabby threw up almost as soon as she woke up. She managed to make it to the bathroom in time, though. She ended up laying down on the cool tiles, which had a calming effect on her immediate turmoil. There wasn't any way she was going to make it downstairs for her quiet time. In fact, it didn't seem likely that she was even going to go downstairs at all. She felt awful. Waves of nausea swept over her as she tried to stand, forcing her to crawl on her hands and knees back to the bed.   
  
Sometime later, Rahab knocked on the door, "Gabby, are you okay? It's nearly nine in the morning." No answer, again. Rahab said, "I'm going to open the door, dear. It's just me, your Aunt Rahab." She did not want to trigger a repeat performance from two weeks before.   
  
She saw her niece still in bed, the covers pulled high up around her. "Are you awake?" She asked softly.  
  
"Hmm hmmm..." Gabby uttered softly.   
  
Rahab moved around the bed to where Gabby could see her. "Can I feel your forehead, Gabby?"  
  
Her niece nodded and so Rahab placed the flat of her hand gently across Gabby's forehead. It was cool. "Well, you don't have a fever, but it's obvious you're not feeling well." she told her.  
  
Gabby shook her head and seemed to moan a little, "My stomach hurts. I've thrown up about a dozen times since six. Maybe I have the flu?" she asked.  
  
"No, you don't have a fever. Maybe you ate something yesterday that didn't agree with you?" Rahab offered.  
  
"I had what everyone else had last night. I didn't have lunch or breakfast." Gabby replied. "What's wrong with me?" she moaned.  
  
Rahab was mystified. If Seth and Gabby had been married, she would probably think that Gabby was pregnant. But, they weren't' and he was way across the ocean in Japan. "If this persists, we'll have to take you to San Fran to the doctors. You might just have a simple infection that can be cleared up with antibiotics. Right now, you just rest, okay?"  
  
"Hmmm...." and Gabby closed her eyes against the onslaught of another attack of nausea.  
  
*****  
  
Rahab shared with Mike Sunday night after they had retired to bed, "If I didn't know any better I'd say Gabby was pregnant."  
  
Mike sat up in the bed, aghast, " How can that be, Rahab? Seth is thousands of miles away. They weren't intimate while he was here, I'm sure of it. "   
  
"I don't know, unless they were early on and she has the ability to put off conception until later. There are turtles out there that can do that, you know." his wife countered.  
  
"Yeah, but those are sea turtles. She's part mutated box turtle - and they don't store stuff." Mike commented. They were both very upset over the possibility of Gabby being with-child.   
  
"It's probably an infection of some sort. Remember Gaele had something similar when she was about twelve? Once she was on antibiotics, her nausea went away." Rahab offered.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it. Wow, for a moment there I thought we were going to have to call Seth and start asking him some very uncomfortable questions."   
  
Still, the thought of his niece being pregnant haunted Mike all that night. The more he thought about it, the more that 'midgen of doubt' started to grow. 


	36. Gaele

Gabby was a bit better by Monday, though she was still under the weather. Mike was her sensei again, but he went easy on her. He worked her through what Raph had started the week before on 'going ninja' and also showed her how to do things without leaving a trace. He showed her how to unlock a secured door with a knife and to leave the wood unscathed. "Understand that this is only to be used when on an assignment sanctioned by the council. No way are you to use this for your own purpose, unless it concerns life and limb."   
  
"What kind of assignments would I go on that would require this?" Gabby had asked, perplexed.  
  
"Very few. Things are not as busy as they were in years past, so it's only for amusement that we use it. We test each other now and then to make sure we're still sharp. One never knows, Gabby, when you'll be called upon to work. Whatever you learn here you need to keep sharp at all times and to yourself. Just the way it is when you're green and a ninja." and he laughed.  
  
As Tuesday rolled around, so did the nausea. Gabby spent the entire day in her room as close to the bathroom as she could get. She knew that on Wednesday, Gaele would be arriving. What an impression Gabby would make if the best position she could muster was bending over the toilet, heaving her insides out. She begged Don to prepare something, anything that would help calm her insides down.  
  
Mustering through yet another cup of tea, Gabby fought to keep it down. Rahab had added crackers to help and they seemed to work. Finally, after a while, Gabby started to feel better and was able to participate with the family by evening.   
  
Don took her aside after she came downstairs. "We're canceling the remainder of the week to give you a chance to get over whatever it is that's making you sick. I'm going to prescribe a daily dose of that tea just to keep you evened out. It's not good for you to keep throwing up like you've been doing. "Don said.   
  
Gabby was fine with his decision. The training was hard on her with all that she had been going through. Taking a week off was a welcomed relief. "Hopefully, I'll be well enough for Friday." she sighed.  
  
"I'm hoping so, too. Mike's going to give you Saturday off. That way, you'll have the weekend to get better."  
  
That was the best news, yet. Mike would go in on Saturday without her and then tell Jason that she was sick during the week and couldn't come in. How could he fault her for that?   
  
On Wednesday, Gaele arrived just after four in the afternoon. Don had Thomas fetch her from the airport and the moment she came striding through the front door she was met with a swarm of bodies as the family moved in to welcome her.   
  
Gabby hung back, not wanting to intrude. She couldn't even see her cousin out all the others that were in the way. Finally, as the sea of bodies parted, she saw her. Gaele had evidently cut her hair short - the comments made by the rest of the family suggested as much. Aside from that, it was the same coloring as Rahab's - blue with white streaks. She was very attractive and looked very much like Mike in facial features as well as body type - only with female attributes and the familiar lizard tail. Gaele was dressed simply in jeans and a shirt, carrying her duffel bag slung over one shoulder. She spied Gabby and smiled, "So, you must be Gabriella." Gaele said as she quickly walked over to her.  
  
Gabby was a bit embarrassed since now everyone was looking at her. All she could do was nod. This was the daughter who had made incredible strides in genetic research, who had been made heir of Don's vast fortune, and who had cleared the way for Seth and Gabby to marry. Before Gabby realized it, Gaele had embraced her in a hug.   
  
"I couldn't wait to meet you, Gabby. I've heard so much about you." Gaele gushed. Then she whispered in her ear, "and I think it's a scream the way you've given my father and uncles a run for their money."   
  
Gabby was surprised by her cousin's comments. She then asked, not really believing a member of the family would feel that way, "You're kidding, right?"   
  
Gaele shook her head, "We'll talk later, but – no, I'm not kidding." then she shouted, "Anyway, I'm starved. Is there any food in the house." and, taking Gabby's arm, she led her towards the kitchen.  
  
"That's my girl, always ready to eat." Mike gushed happily.  
  
Dinner time was louder than usual, but mostly it was revolving around Gaele and her work and life back east. She was still trying to unlock the secret to bridging the gap between the human and reptilian families. There was something missing, maybe an enzyme or possibly a gene that could become the catalyst. She and her compatriots in the lab had tried all sorts of methods and did come close recently. But, it proved to be a false lead. It was frustrating, but it also kept her focused. Gaele felt the answers were there, it was just a matter of time and opportunity.  
  
Gabby was able to eat a little bit of food, which satisfied the growing hunger she was starting to experience. Her nausea had eased up a bit and so it looked to Rahab and Mike as if their fear of her being pregnant was unwarranted. They were quite relieved as they watched her eat. The professor was none the wiser, however, as the others had decided he didn't need to know quite yet that something was amiss with Gabby.  
  
Later on that night, she heard a knock at her door. It was Gaele. Letting her cousin in, Gaele immediately went over and sat on the bed. She smiled big at her cousin.  
  
"Well, guess we need to get to know one another, eh?." she exclaimed.  
  
"Guess." Gabby replied. She wasn't feeling too well at the moment. Gabby didn't say anything. She was focusing on other things, trying to keep her nausea under wraps for as long as possible. But she did manage to ask, "Was the flight comfortable?"  
  
"On Uncle Don's planes, they're always comfortable. I've had to use commercial a few times and it's a world of difference, believe me. I don't like taking advantage of Don too much if I can help it. I know he doesn't mind and would much prefer I fly on his aircraft, but there's just a little bit of rebellion in me that makes me want to do my own thing." and she laughed. "Still, can't beat the service on his charter."  
  
"Yeah, I was impressed the second time flying back to New York. The first time I was too scared to notice things like that." Gabby commented.   
  
"I heard." Gaele said. She saw Gabby cringe a little, so she told her, "Don't worry about what I think of you, okay? I'm not training you so I don't have this big responsibility thing going. They're stuck having to play Navy Seal with you, I'm not. Personally, I don't envy you one bit. They can be big pains in the … well, you know where when it comes to this ninja thing."  
  
Gabby smiled and thought it quite amusing, "I'm rather surprised. So far, you're the only one in this family who's not so caught up in it."   
  
Gaele replied, throwing her hands up in defense, "Oh, don't get me wrong - it's a big thing being ninja. I'm glad I learned all that stuff. It was hard, though, so I understand what you're going through. Where I was raised with it and didn't know any other way to live, it was probably easier for me than for you. But, still, the process can get pretty daunting at times. I can only imagine what you were feeling and thinking."   
  
Gabby liked Gaele. Her cousin wasn't at all like she had imagined. Mike and Rahab's oldest daughter was easy to talk to and to like – almost like Cassandra.  
  
"I heard you popped Jason in the nose." Gaele's comment caught Gabby off guard and her big smile even more so.  
  
"You find that funny?" Gabby asked, confused.  
  
"Oh my, yes! I've never liked him. That guy gave me the creeps. But, Devon and he have been friends for so long that I've just learned to ignore him." Gaele replied.  
  
"Wish I could." Gabby mused.  
  
"Why, what's he been doing?" her cousin asked.  
  
"Just.....gives me the creeps, too." was all she said. Then, a familiar wave of nausea came over Gabby and she quickly excused herself and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it in time, losing what little dinner she had eaten.   
  
"Gabby, do you want me to get my mom?" Gaele asked from the other room, voicing concern.  
  
"No, please don't. They're worried enough about me. I don't want to add to it. I'll be fine. I think I may have an infection or something." she hastily said.  
  
"Hmm…or something..." Gaele mused. She looked at Gabby's pale complexion as she came back into the bedroom. Then, she asked her, "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Since Saturday night." Gabby answered. "I was a little ill about two weeks before, but that was … food poisoning, I think."  
  
"Hmmm....any fever?" Gaele asked  
  
Gabby said, "No, none. It's really weird. I've never been sick like this before."  
  
Gaele didn't know if she should ask the next question, but decided to make sure all bases were covered, "I know this next question will be intrusive and I apologize if it offends you. I won't say anything to anyone, but ....Gabby, are you 'late'?"   
  
"Late? For what?" Gabby was not sure what her cousin was alluding to.  
  
"For … well, you know...your monthly." Gaele explained.  
  
Gabby sat there on the bed and stared past her cousin. She was counting and then realized that the last time was when she was in Connecticut - just before flying out to California - nearly six weeks ago..  
  
"No, that can't be. I.....can't be.....NO." and she started to cry and hug herself in despair. "No, please, God, no!" she wailed.   
  
Gaele reached out and hugged her. Gabby cried softly, not wanting to draw others up the stairs to find out what was going on. Gaele waited until Gabby had some control.  
  
"Was it Seth?" Gaele asked quietly.   
  
Gabby wanted to tell her but couldn't. It would be unfair because she would have to then make Gaele promise not to say anything to anyone. She just sat there and let her cousin hold her.   
  
Gaele said gently, "Gabby, if it was Seth, then he needs to know. The others need to know, too, because you can't continue your training in this condition. I'm not judging you or him, although I'm surprised because my brother has always believed in abstinence before marriage."   
  
Gabby knew this and it pained her because Seth was not the father. How she had wished he was, though. It was now official, in her opinion. She was no longer innocent. Though it wasn't her choice, she was still a participant and that spelled guilty loud and clear.   
  
"Please don't say anything to anyone, Gaele.. PLEASE... I'll......tell them. Just… not right now. I have -what - eight months?." Gabby pleaded; her eyes were red-rimmed and teary.  
  
"Or until you start to show. I think you need to tell them before you start back into training. You could miscarry and that would be awful." Gaele said earnestly.  
  
Actually, Gabby thought losing the baby would be better. If she miscarried then she wouldn't have to to explain it to Seth. But, if she carried to term, Seth would probably kill Jason and, more than likely have nothing more to do with her. That thought alone triggered more crying. Gabby couldn't help herself and allowed Gaele to continue holding her.   
  
"I'll keep silent until this weekend. But, before I fly back home, you need to say something. If you don't, I will, if only to protect you and the baby." Gaele insisted.  
  
Thursday morning, Gabby still felt awful, but it wasn't from getting sick. Still, she was hungry and decided to go down for breakfast. She had slept in, more tired than she had been in recent weeks as she had a hard time falling asleep the night before, thinking about the possibility of being with child. If she was indeed pregnant, how was she going to tell Jason? What if he went ballistic on her? Those thoughts kept her mentally busy nearly the entire night. By five in the morning, she had finally fallen asleep, exhausted from worry.  
  
Gabby saw Gaele at the breakfast bar and so she went over and sat in the chair next to her. There wasn't anyone else around, which was just as well. Gabby did not feel very sociable. She didn't say anything to her cousin at first, her composure depressed and sad. Gaele looked her over and smiled, giving her a hug.   
  
"You feel better?" she asked quietly.  
  
Gabby replied, "Not really, but there's nothing I can do about it right now."   
  
Gaele could tell that her cousin had been crying, probably half the night. She couldn't blame her, really, all things considered. So, Gaele nodded, saying, "Well, maybe a change in scenery might lift your spirits! I'm going into Carmel later; wanna come?"  
  
"I guess, if Don'll let me. Oh, I dunno…." Gabby replied softly. She wasn't sure she wanted to go anywhere if it meant taking a chance in crossing paths with Jason. Still, it was a weekday and more than likely he'd be at work. Where he much preferred Monterey and the Pacific Grove area, he's probably do lunch there as well.  
  
Gaele straightened and declared, "I'll make him! I have a way with Don." and then she added, "Raph and Daddy, too." But, then she leaned in towards her cousin and advised her, "But, I think I would get your face washed up before we approach them. It's a good thing they're down in the gym right now, otherwise Don would be asking a lot of questions why your eyes are so red and your hair is so – well – out there!" She had to smile at Gabby's sudden realization of what she was referring to.  
  
Gabby looked horrified as she quickly left the kitchen area and raced up the stairs. She had completely forgotten about grooming herself again! "I probably look a fright!" she squealed as she shot out of the room.  
  
Gaele had to admit to herself, she'd never seen anyone's hair so 'every which way' as Gabby's was!  
  
Later and much more together and refreshed than earlier, Gabby had a couple of cups of Don's tea. She was enjoying not having to deal with the latest lesson in ninjitsu and relished the freedom of just going to town with her new cousin. Gaele seemed like a lot of fun and seemed to have the ability to take Gabriella's despair and replace it with joy – just like her father, Mike. Gabby wished she could stay longer than the weekend. But, there were projects waiting for Gaele back east that needed her attention. However, Mike's daughter was determined to enjoy her family's favorite holiday, no matter what.  
  
They took the Jeep, with Gaele doing the driving. The two had a great time talking as they drove into town, with Gabby telling her cousin about learning to surf. "I've always had this deep seated fear of the ocean. The professor educated me a little too well on some things, I think!" she said, chuckling.   
  
"Let me guess; Daddy found out about it and then he just had to get you over it?" Gaele asked, her eyes bright.  
  
"Oh, you are so right! I mean, they must have gleaned all of my fears out of the professor that first week; my fear of the dark and the ocean. I have other fears, but you can bet they're staying pretty well hidden. Some the professor doesn't even know about." Gabby said.  
  
"Like what?" Gaele asked.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not telling anyone - not even you. No offense, but I've had my fill of being challenged lately." Gabby replied, laughing.  
  
Carmel wasn't as busy as on the weekends, but there was still a good deal of people there. Gaele parked in one of the public parking areas and the two of them decided to grab some lunch before window shopping. They ate at the same restaurant that Seth and Devon had taken Gabby to her first time in town. The booth they were led to had a similar view of the outside but more of a view of the interior of the restaurant.   
  
They were eating their meal and talking practically non-stop when a voice stopped Gabby dead cold in her conversation.   
  
"Hi there, Gabs. Gaele, you're in town. Great!" Jason said. He was by himself.  
  
Gabby nearly choked on her food as she looked up to see him looking down at her. "Mike said you've been sick. Guess you're feeling better, eh?" he asked her flatly.  
  
"Only a little, thank you." she replied, her voice soft but even. She looked back at her plate and realized she wasn't going to be able to finish. In fact, she was starting to feel sick again.   
  
"Mind if I join you two ladies?" Jason asked as he prepared to sit down next to Gabby.  
  
She could barely contain her revulsion and blurted out, "No, you cannot."  
  
It wasn't lost on Gaele that there was tension between the two, so she took the hint and explained to Jason, "We're enjoying a girl's day out, window shopping, stuff like that, Jason. I'm sure you have better things to do - like, work?" She stared straight at him and never wavered in her focus.  
  
"Okay, sure, no problemo. But, ah, I need to speak with Gabby first - if you don't mind, Princess Angelo?" Jason replied coolly. He looked at Gabby, motioning for her to follow him.  
  
Gabby replied defiantly, gaining courage with Gaele there, "Whatever you have to say, you can say it here. If you can't, then it doesn't need to be said."  
  
Jason narrowed his eyes and then remembered that Gaele was right there. "Okay, fine. I just wanted to let you know that the water damage has been fixed in the utility room and the restrooms. Things should be pretty much cleaned up and back-to-normal." He emphasized the last sentence so that Gabby wouldn't miss its intent.   
  
"Oh, really, well that's good to know. However, I don't know if I'll be in this weekend. The way I've been feeling lately it's iffy at best to predict my attendence." Gabby remarked, her courage growing stronger.  
  
" Whatever, Gabs, but you know we have that project to finish and the more you delay working on it, the closer that deadline looms" and then he excused himself and left in a huff.  
  
Once Jason was out of earshot, Gaele asked her cousin, "What was that all about?" as she watched Jason leave the restaurant.  
  
"Oh, Jason's nothing but a creep. He's making my life miserable. But, I don't want to talk about him. What were you saying about that guy back at your lab?" Gabby asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
Gaele went back to discussing her co-worker, but wondered if what Jason was saying wasn't something cryptic. It heightened her concern for her cousin.  
  
Gabby felt better after Jason had left, so when they had paid for their lunch, the two girls went window shopping. She had not really done much of that other than on her first visit. She was fascinated by all the shops and their merchandise. Gabby and Gaele didn't have much interest in buying anything, but it was fun to go in and look around.   
  
While they were walking along, Gabby felt that someone was watching her. She turned around suddenly when she just couldn't take it any more. But there was nothing other than the various people who were either shopping or in between their destination.   
  
"What's wrong?" Gaele asked as she stopped next to her cousin.  
  
"Someone was watching us." Gabby replied.   
  
Gaele looked around and took in the scenery. "Well, who do you think it is?" she asked her.  
  
"Hmm...I'm not sure. But, I know someone was watching us." Gabby insisted.  
  
"Well, maybe they've moved on. We sometimes get visitors from San Francisco and we kind of stand out from the rest of the crowd. I'm used to the stares so it doesn't bother me anymore."  
  
"Maybe you're right…" Gabby mused. But, she knew what a stare was and what it felt like when someone was actually intent on watching her. The time she spent alone in the forest on both occasions taught her that much. She was surprised that Gaele, with her ninjitsu training, wasn't able to tell the difference. But, maybe all that time in her lab back east had softened her a little. Either way, Gabby became a little more on edge as they walked along the sidewalk.  
  
Eventually they ended up over at the Musical Note. Gabby explained her friendship with the proprietor and gushed how nice she was. "You'll like Cassandra, Gaele. She's very friendly and not the least bit affected with the way we look."  
  
As usual, when they walked in, Cassandra greeted them with a big smile, "Hello, Ladies. Oh, Gabriella, you've come to visit. Wonderful."   
  
"Not for tea, though. Just had lunch, in fact. We're window shopping today." Gabby explained, smiling.  
  
"Are you sure? Just one cup? I've made some scones." her friend persisted.  
  
"Maybe this Sunday if I come to town? However, I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Gaele."   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Gaele said as she shook the woman's hand.  
  
"Another cousin? I'm pleased to meet you as well, my dear." Cassandra replied.  
  
Gabby remembered the concert for Halloween night, "My father told me that you are giving a benefit concert tomorrow night."  
  
"Yes, it's to help raise funds for the local theater. They're refurbishing the inside and also trying to start a weekend school for would-be actors." Cassandra replied.  
  
Gabby asked, "What are you going to sing?"   
  
"Oh, I've decided to so some selections from Phantom of the Opera, Cats, a few others. Are you going to be there?" her friend answered, asking.  
  
"I'm going to try. My family makes Halloween a big deal and usually comes to town. I don't know if I will, though. Depends." Gabby said.  
  
"Well, I want you to know that it's free. I insisted on that with the coordinators. It's more important for people to come than to pay. We will be having a time for those who feel led to donate, but I wanted to make sure that others realize the importance of having something like this in their town. Plus, with all the trick-or-treaters that will be canvassing the stores, it'll be a good diversion for the parents." Cassandra said.  
  
They visited for a while, Gaele doing a little looking around. At one point, she asked if there was a public restroom available, so Cassandra took her upstairs to the only one she had, leaving Gabby alone downstairs.   
  
Gabby was looking through some old sheet music when the door opened. "Finally, you're alone!" It was Jason.   
  
Gabby stepped back away from him, her anxiety nearly causing her to gag. She finally found her voice and warned him, "They've only gone upstairs. Cassandra should be back any minute. I'd be careful if I were you."   
  
"Don't think you've fooled me, Gabs. I know you sabotaged the pipes at the studio. I'll forgive you for that. But, you better be well by Saturday. You miss our little 'meeting' and I'm off to the police. And that's not a threat, either!"  
  
"Consider this, creep. I may be pregnant. Guess what'll happen when Mike finds out who the father is? Guess what he'll do to you when I tell him I was coerced into fulfilling your fantasies? Guess what his lawyer will do to you once charges are filed against you for conditional rape? Just guess!" Gabby seethed silently to herself. But, she didn't dare say anything about it for fear that Jason would take it to Mike and make up some story to absolve himself. He had totally intimidated her from the previous two 'meetings'. Because she was alone in the shop with him, even though her cousin and Cassandra were just upstairs, all Gabby could say was, "I'll be there." and then she started to cry.  
  
"Hey, suck it up. Your cuz comes back and sees you crying, you'll have to explain it. So, stop it." Jason demanded through his teeth. "Saturday - be there." and he quickly left.   
  
A few minutes later, Cassandra came back down. She saw immediately that Gabby wasn't feeling well, "Are you okay? You look awful, Gabriella."  
  
"No, I don't feel well at all. Is Gaele done?" Gabby asked. Just then, Gaele came through the curtained doorway in the back.   
  
Gabby barely made the restroom in time. It would have been horrible to get sick in Cassandra's shop. How mortifying that would have been. After Gabby had composed herself, she came back down the stairs and told Gaele she needed to get home.   
  
"I hope you feel better, Gabriella?" Cassandra said. "I'd love to see you tomorrow night but please don't come out on my behalf if you're not well. I'm planning on a few more concerts to help the cause. Probably one around Christmas time."  
  
Gabby felt better once she was on her way back home. Having the window down and the cool ocean air hitting her face helped a lot. The smell of the sea calmed her for some strange reason. She wasn't sure why, but it did.   
  
"Usually, smells like that make things worse." Gaele said.   
  
Either way, Gabby was feeling better.  
  
She had a light dinner that night and more of Don's tea. But, Gabby was tired and, after visiting with the professor for a while, went to bed early.  
  
When Gaele told Rahab about Gabby getting sick again, her mother declared, "That's it. Enough of the herbal tea! I'm going to make an appointment tomorrow for Monday morning in San Fran for her. "  
  
"Mom, I need to speak with you - privately." Gaele requested.   
  
"What about? Gabby?" her mom asked.  
  
"Just don't make a scene, okay? Daddy's downstairs in the gym so let's go up to your room." They went to Rahab and Mike's bedroom and into the private den and T.V. room. It put them as far from prying ears as possible. Plus, Mike had pretty much soundproofed it so he could up the amps to the level he enjoyed while watching movies.   
  
"Okay, what's going on with her? You must know something, Gaele." Rahab demanded.   
  
"First, understand that I came to this conclusion with her and have been sworn to secrecy. You cannot tell Daddy, or anyone else in that group. We don't have proof, yet."  
  
"She's pregnant. I knew it." Rahab seethed.   
  
"Mom, please don't get mad...." Gaele started to say.  
  
"No, I'm not mad at her. But Seth is going to hear about it, that's for sure. He did more than kiss her. Blast him!" Rahab was seething, her anger getting worse by the second.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gaele asked. "When did he kiss her?"  
  
"Before he was shipped back to Japan and just before the karaoke bar mishap. I told you about that. Anyway, Gabby was so upset at one point, nearly hysterical and....." Rahab was getting her self worked up as her words fired out like a AK47.  
  
"Mom, I don't think it's Seth." Gaele interrupted as she grabbed a hold of her mother's hands.  
  
"What? Why? It has to be Seth, who else?" she exclaimed. Then, her eyes flew open wide, "NOT DEVON..?" Rahab said, nearly yelling as she tried to stand up. Gaele held her back down on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Ew, her own brother?" Gaele scrunched up her face, "I Don't think so. Anyway, I don't have proof so we can't do anything about it. But, at lunch today...."  
  
And Gaele filled her mother in on Jason's visit, his cryptic talk with Gabby, and the fact that she heard him at the Musical Note when she was visiting the restroom. She didn't know what exactly was said then, but his voice had a warning edge to it. "Whatever it is he has over her, he's using it to his full advantage. Gabby's in trouble and she's keeping Daddy and the others out of the loop for some reason." she said as she finished.  
  
"I bet it's because she broke his nose!" Rahab sputtered out. "DAMN him! Stupid humans! If it weren't for these clan rules I'd rip that creep's head right off!" She was really getting worked up and Gaele had all she could do to keep her mother's outbursts from penetrating the sound-proof walls.  
  
"You need to calm down, mother! If Dad should walk in right now and hear you…I promised Gabby I wouldn't say anything to any one until this weekend." Gaele pleaded.  
  
Rahab nodded and sat back down, wringing her hands. Then she brightened, "I have a home pregnancy test I bought a while back. You can use that to confirm if she's pregnant or not." Rahab immediately stood up and went into the master bathroom, returning shortly with a box. She handed it to Gaele and said,"Wait till later on this evening and maybe tell her you found it in my bathroom. Just tell her that you needed some aspirin and I said you could get some in the medicine cabinet. Or, something like that. But, make her take the test! We need to be sure before I make that appointment tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, but…wait a minute. Those tests have an expiration date on them. Is it still good?" Gaele asked as she looked at the carton.  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's good. Bought it less than a year ago. " Rahab assured her.  
  
"You thought you were pregnant? Again?" Gaele asked, her eyes bugging out in disbelief.  
  
"Well, just because I have four grown children doesn't mean I can't have more. Not that I want more, but I thought I was in 'the family way' a while ago. Turns out I'm going through menopause and my cycle was offside a bit."   
  
"Boy, that's a relief. I bet Daddy was near to having a heart attack." Gaele sputtered a giggle.  
  
"Nope, he was excited about the whole thing. He's a die-hard daddy. If I had a kid a year he'd be ecstatic. "  
  
"Yeah, and you'd be in the loony bin along with the rest of us.." Gaele laughed.   
  
"You're so funny, just like your father!" Rahab exclaimed sarcastically. 


	37. A Desperate Decision

"I was looking for aspirin and I found this!" Gaele said as she handed Gabby the box.   
  
"A home pregnancy test?" Gabby asked quietly. "Whose is it?"  
  
"Ah, I found it in my parent's bathroom. I suspect my mom thought she might be in the family way and bought it. Not sure why she didn't use it, though."   
  
"Will this tell me if I'm....pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, it's pretty dependable. You're well past your cycle by the sound of it so it should show something. If it comes up with a plus sign, then you are. If a negative, you can do the test again to make sure; they've included a second test strip."  
  
"How do I...." Gabby asked.  
  
"Basically, when you go to the restroom, you pee on the stick! The directions say it'll take up to five minutes for the results. You want to try it?" Gaele didn't want to force her cousin, but she hoped Gabby would comply.  
  
"Yeah, guess I should. Your mom's making an appointment today for me. Probably for Monday. It would be better if I knew going in what was up with me, huh?" she smiled weakly. Just thinking about the doctor's visit and what it would entail gave her the shakes. "I've never had an exam before by a doctor, Gaele. "she said nervously. Gabby's insides started to churn again just thinking about it.  
  
"Well, my mom will go every step of the way with you; don't worry about it for now. One step at a time, okay?!"  
  
Gabby took the box and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
Gaele waited anxiously outside, almost as if it she were the one having to take the test! "How's it going in there?" she asked, tapping her foot on the floor and drumming her fingers against her arm.  
  
"Nothing yet." Gabby called out.  
  
"Maybe we can just let it sit there. Get busy doing other things....."   
  
"Wait, I see something." Gabby said, startled.  
  
Gaele couldn't contain herself, "Can I come in?"   
  
"Um, sure." Gabby said weakly.  
  
"What'd it say?" her cousin asked as she came into the bathroom.  
  
"I think I am pregnant - it's showing a plus sign." Gabby sighed.  
  
"Do another one! Just to be sure. It' can't hurt." Gaele suggested. She left the room to give her cousin some privacy.  
  
As with the first one, the second one came up positive. Gabby sunk to the floor of the bathroom and cried. Gaele heard her and came in to sit down next to her, holding her. "You're going to be alright, Gabby! You have us! It's not the first time someone in this family wasn't married when they got pregnant!"   
  
"It's not that. It's just that.... oh, I don't know what I'm going to do!!" and she sobbed some more.   
  
"It's Jason, isn't it?" Gaele asked softly.  
  
Gabby just shuddered and cried all the harder.   
  
"Did he make you, Gabby, because that's important? If Jason raped you, you need to tell someone!"  
  
"H-he said he was ...g...going to sue your father and Don if I said anything. He was going to file a lawsuit against him because..... I broke his nose! He was going to make sure that everyone lost all their money." Gabby cried some more, continuing, "But, if I cooperated with him, he wouldn't follow through with it. Even Don told me that a lawsuit could happen." She finally had herself under control.  
  
Gaele was quiet; shocked that even Jason could stoop so low. "This is one sticky situation, Gabs... I don't know what to do for you. You can't go into work Saturday, you just can't! Maybe Don can fly you back to New York for some 'tests' and Mike can tell the staff at the studio about it, like he's concerned."  
  
"That would mean telling them! I can't do that, Gaele. I'm so embarrassed! I allowed Jason to do this! He'll make good on his threat and go to the police!" Gabby started crying again.  
  
"But - you were coerced! Threatened!! I think you did a noble thing trying to protect Daddy and Don, but - believe me - Jason's going to need to do a whole lot more than that to see his wedding day! My father and Don will not hold this against you - and neither will Seth! I think if it can be proven that Jason raped you and the child is his, he won't have a leg to stand on – if he even has any legs left after my family gets through with him!"   
  
Gabby was already crying and the mention of Seth had her balling her eyes out. The next thing she knew, she was heaving her insides into the toilet - again!  
  
  
  
Gaele practically carried Gabby back to her bed. She made sure she was tucked in. "I promise not to say anything - yet. But, as I said yesterday, by Sunday you need to tell at least my mom! Okay?"   
  
Gabby nodded. She was tired and desperately wanted to go to rest. Gaele stroked Gabby's hair and then told her good night. Shortly after that, Gabby fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
Friday promised to be as unsettling for Gabby as the previous days. She did her morning routine of getting sick. Then, after she started feeling better, she dressed and made it down to the kitchen in time for breakfast. She made sure her face was washed and her hair combed; no way was she going to draw attention to herself any sooner than necessary.   
  
She was getting out of the habit of doing her Bible study and praying, but it couldn't be helped. Gabby missed it terribly but considering what she had been learning from Romans, she felt completely unworthy of even opening the book. "Why would God have anything more to do with me?" she lamented "After what I let Jason do, God probably hates me anyway." She felt very much alone with that thought. Gabby had started thinking about making a decision and then Jason ruined it all for her. It was as much a catalyst for her depression as the rape and pregnancy was.  
  
She didn't seem to eat much, which worried Raph a lot. He was noticing that his daughter seemed thinner and that concerned him terribly. "You sure you don't want something more than just a few crackers, Gabs? Just doesn't seem like enough food to keep you goin'." He asked her.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just don't feel very hungry, s'all." Gabby replied softly. The thought of food made her ill anyway, so it was just as well she kept with the crackers and the herbal tea.  
  
The professor wasn't there since he wasn't feeling up to walking the distance from the guest cottage to the main house. He opted for having his breakfast by himself, instead. Fortunately, one of the nurses that came in the morning was a decent cook. It helped that the professor thought her quite attractive, too. Gabby wasn't in the mood to talk, so it was just as well for her. Her whole concern was what to do about Jason.   
  
Rahab watched her niece nibble at her breakfast and then she looked over at her daughter. There was an unspoken conversation passing between the two, undetected by Mike and the others. It was definitely a mother-daughter thing. Gaele looked back at Rahab and nodded ever so slightly, then rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand. Rahab sighed and went back to eating her breakfast.   
  
"Someth'n wrong, Sweetheart?" Mike asked his wife.  
  
"No, just tired. Didn't sleep as well as I would have is all!" she smiled.  
  
"Can't blame me!" Mike sniggered.  
  
"No, I can't. Didn't even hear you come to bed last night." Rahab said quietly as she went back to her breakfast.  
  
"Been talking about things." he said and stuffed a fork-full of eggs in his mouth. He eyed Raph and there was another bit of subtle dialog going around. Despite all the 'conversations' that were happening, the breakfast table was a quiet as a graveyard.  
  
Gabby felt listless and tired throughout the day. She wasn't as nauseas, but she certainly wasn't up to going to Carmel. Every time she thought about Jason, she became worse. She ended up staying in her room, crying and fearful about the next day. Early on, the only one allowed up was Gaele. But after a while, even Gaele was asked to leave!   
  
"I'm sorry, Gaele, but I really just want to be left alone for a while. " Gabby said apologetically.  
  
"Hey, no problemo, Cuz. You just rest up, okay? I'd rather you take it easy now so you can make the concert tonight!" Gaele said brightly.  
  
Everyone else pretty much left her alone as Gabby had made it perfectly clear she didn't want to be disturbed. Rahab had tried to bring her some soup towards lunchtime, but was turned away.   
  
All afternoon, Gabby kept feeling the panic rise up within her like it did when she first arrived at Mikes so many weeks ago. Gabby wanted desperately to run away! But, if she did, Jason would then go to the police and file a complaint against her. Then, the police would be looking for her while Jason went to his lawyer to file a petition for litigation. It was a bad bet all the way around.   
  
She wondered what would happen if she died. That scared her like no other, yet, what could Jason do? She'd be dead, there'd be no use suing Mike or Don since the whole reason for it would have been because Jason had his nose punched in by their niece. It would make Jason look bad and he seemed to be very concerned about how others perceived him. Something had to be done to stop this endless cycle of abuse. Being pregnant and by someone she loathed, ashamed for cooperating and not really believing that Seth would be so understanding, Gabby then made her decision. Even in her desperation, she knew it was not the best one for her. Yet, she was convinced it was certainly the best one for everybody else!   
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go, Gabby?" Mike asked. "It's a lot of fun!! People from all over come to this."  
  
"No, I'm really tired. I'll probably go to bed early tonight. Tell Cassandra hello from me, though!" Gabby said.   
  
"Are you sure, Gabby?" Gaele had asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure! Don't worry about me, I'll go out and visit with the professor for a while before retiring!" and then she smiled.   
  
She watched as all of them left for town. Don had gone into San Jose that morning to meet with a friend of his. He was expected back that evening and had decided to meet the family at the theater in order to make the performance. Gabby was glad that he had left when he did. She was sure he would have sensed something amiss with her decision not to go into Carmel.   
  
After everyone had left, Gabby went out to the professor's house.   
  
"You look a bit pale, Gabby. Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, it's just something I ate the other day. Still bugging me!" she replied.  
  
"Don's tea should help!" the professor suggested.  
  
"I've had my fill of it! I can taste it even now!!" and Gabby laughed.  
  
They visited for a couple of hours. At around seven, she told him she was tired and wanted to go back to the main house to bed. "I'm sorry, Father, but I guess the past few weeks with all that I've been learning has finally caught up to me!" she apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it, my dear. I'm glad they've given you some time off! I've enjoyed visiting with you this week. I've so missed you while you've been down in the gym." he smiled.  
  
Gabby hugged him and told him she loved him very much. She didn't want to leave; he looked so frail. She worried about how the news would affect him once he was told. She knew in her heart that he didn't have long to live. If he made it to December, he would be considered lucky. Gabby's knowledge of medicine based on what he had taught her showed her as much. She feared the news might take him sooner. But, she was determined to do this. The honor of the family was at stake!  
  
She looked at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom and felt somehow different. The image reflected back at her was disturbing, but she needed to look the part. It practically screamed ninja! Dressed all in black with matching gloves and shoes, Gabby's ski hood was the final touch she needed. With just a single slit for her eyes, it made her look lethal - and perfect for what she needed to do! The black mascara around her eyes concealed her green skin, but the sadness could not be so well hidden! Yet, there was a determined edge that was also evident! She felt ready!  
  
However, Gabby didn't want to just walk into Carmel looking that way! She knew that anyone in her family would recognize her, even with her auburn hair stuffed into the ski hood. So, rummaging through her closet she found a long hooded cloak. It wasn't like her favorite, having slits along the side for her arms to go through rather than sleeves. But, with her black make-shift ninja outfit, it didn't matter. She only wanted it to conceal the most important item in her ensemble.   
  
Gabby had spirited it out of the gymnasium right after returning to the main house from visiting the professor. She slid the knife out of its wooden holder. The handle was simple and nondescript, cut from mahogany. The blade was sharp and angled at the tip for precision. It gleamed in the lamplight, seemingly ready for whatever job it was asked to do. Gabby replaced it back into its sheath but then started to feel a familiar wave of nausea. Fighting it back down, she was determined not to be held back by morning sickness! She had a job to do and Gabby was going to follow through with it - no matter what!  
  
Taking a black belt, she slipped one end through the slit in the knife's sheath, allowing it to be held up against the body. Then, she put the belt on and then the cloak. She was ready!  
  
  
  
Gabby carefully made her way down the driveway. The concert started at nine and she had ninety minutes to be there. It would take her about that much time to make Carmel on foot. By car, it was only about twenty minutes away at a leisurely pace. If she ran the entire way, she could make it. She was quite confident that she had the stamina to do the distance; her laps in the pool had deepened her wind and certainly her training in the gym had helped as well.   
  
The concert had been advertised as only being about an hour long. She was sure that Jason would be there along with his girl friend. When they were at the restaurant that one Saturday, he had talked about how much his mother enjoyed going to Cassandra's store. He also seemed rather smitten with the woman; commenting about how young she looked. It was pretty certain he would attend! Gabby's plan was to get Jason somewhere by himself, one way or another. She wasn't sure how. But, Gabby knew that what Jason was doing to her was not common knowledge to Melissa, it would be easy to bate him! She was going to make sure he was out of the way before she completed her task. There'd be no 'trace' of who had done the deed. By the time they would find her, the knife would be at the bottom of the Monterey Trench!   
  
When she came to the front gate, she looked at the control panel and saw an emergency opener. It was set far enough into the property where someone coming in could not reach it to activate it. But, going out was another story!   
  
Gabby stuck to the side of the road, ready to jump into the shadows if so much as a flashlight flicked her way! None came. As she jogged down the private road, she finally saw the main highway and turned right to follow along side it through the woods towards Carmel. At one point the trees thinned out and she found herself being forced to walk along the roadside. One thing she did not need was for some patrol officer to wonder why she was running. Dressed the way she was and having the knife would have caused any peace officer to become suspicious. When there wasn't any traffic and the trees thickened up again, she ran. Pacing herself, she made better time and expended less energy.   
  
Finally reaching the outskirts of town and seeing people with their children in costumes, Gabby slowed down. She didn't know exactly where this theater was. That was the only glitch in her plans. As she neared the heart of town along Ocean Avenue, though, she saw signs in the windows of shops advertising the concert! Following the directions listed, she took Ocean Avenue west towards the beach. It was quite a walk, but it allowed her to get her breathing under control.   
  
As she neared the theater, she could see crowds of people filing into the building. Gabby's heart pounded in anxiety, knowing that what she was planning on doing disgusted her. But, in her mind, she didn't have any other options! Despite what Gaele had said Gabby was convinced that Seth would reject her the same way she believed his God had. She had dishonored the family in so many ways and now getting pregnant had to be the final insult. Add to that Jason's threats which only confirmed what Don had told her and Gabby's decision was made. It was a done deal as far as she was concerned. Now, she had to find Jason.  
  
Mindful of the fact that her family was probably nearby, Gabby kept to the shadows, her eyes sharp for their position.   
  
Just before she started across the way to the theater, she saw them. Fortunately, she had been caught up in a small crowd of people. She fought the panic that threatened to overtake her. The memory of her being forced up on stage at the karaoke bar came back to her in an instant. But, she successfully controlled it and allowed the crowd to pull her along towards the building. Staying on the far side of her group, Gabby walked right by Mike and Rahab, going unnoticed by her family. Those in her group made quiet mention of the reptilian people, some talking about the great costumes they were wearing or asking each other if they were for real. The group was obviously from out of town. But fortunately they never stopped and continued on towards the theater.   
  
As Gabby passed her father, though, Raph snap his head up and looked around expectantly. Gabby held her breath, realizing that he had sensed her! "Darn!" she seethed to herself. But, she went deep into calming her heart that was pounding furiously. She sensed him looking in the direction of the crowd she had concealed herself within and at that moment, Gabby was grateful these people were taller than she! They made a perfect screen to obscure her hooded form. In the next instant, she could feel Raph relax. He shook his head and chuckled. Gabby was just plain relieved.   
  
Once in the auditorium, she found a seat in the very back right corner of the building. She wanted the best vantage point so if Jason came in, she'd know immediately. She looked around slowly, careful so as not to draw attention to herself. It was warm in the theater, but Gabby refused to take her cloak off. Her identity as a ninja would only be known to Jason, the moment before she would slice his throat.  
  
Soon, she noticed her family. They were grouped tightly together as they made their way into the theater. People parted respectfully to allow them passage. Mike led the way with Raph on the outside edge with Devon bringing up the rear. He was as tall as his father and taller than his uncle. With his lizard tail, he pretty much kept people from getting too close behind them! Rahab and her kids were in the middle, protected from gawkers and rude commentators by the very presence of her husband and his brothers. Gabby wanted very much to be under their protection as well. But, she knew what she had to do would not go well with any of them! She remained mute!  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, there's seating up front!" Gaele exclaimed. She ran ahead and grabbed the two rows that were vacant. There was just enough seating for everyone in her group with a couple seats to spare.   
  
"I don't like being so close to the stage." complained Rahab.   
  
"Well, it's either that or the back row. I'd prefer sitting here; that way we can wave to Cassandra!" Gaele exclaimed. "She's really nice! Sure wish Gabby could have come."  
  
Raph sniggered, " You know something, back there when we were outside, I swore I sensed her! It was really weird. "  
  
Mike offered, "Yeah, me, too. But, there isn't any way she could walk it, not with how she's been feeling lately!"  
  
Devon, Gaele, and Riahna were already sitting down and then the others followed suit.  
  
"Did Don say he was coming?" Rahab asked Mike.  
  
"He's picking someone up from the airport, but yeah - as soon as he can get here. He wants to meet Cassandra before he heads out to Europe day after tomorrow." he replied.  
  
"Who's he picking up?" Raph asked.  
  
"Dunno. Didn't say. Got the call earlier this morning. But, it looks like the show is about to start!" Mike commented.  
  
The lights dimmed and a hush fell over the crowd. A deep fog started to settle on the stage, the lighting giving it an eerie affect. Then, music started to play; it was the theme from Phantom of the Opera. Some in the audience cheered, while others told them to hush, but eventually an expectant calm swept over the crowd.  
  
A member of the theater troupe introduced the evening to the audience, promoting the starred attraction as a Broadway star from fifteen years before. He listed a long litany of plays and musicals she had performed in and acknowledged a quirk that she was well know for back then. Cassandra loved to improvise, often throwing in dance steps that hadn't been written into the productions.   
  
Cassandra listened from off stage to the introduction and smiled. Thinking about her love for spontaneity, she knew it was that quirk which pretty much ended her career. "Just as well, though." She thought to herself.   
  
Soon the introductions were over and it was now show time.  
  
In costume, Cassandra appeared from the fog as if she had just materialized. She was playing the part of Christine. The program stated she would be showcasing popular songs from Andrew Lloyd Webber musicals and one surprise song at the end. Each song would entail a scene from the musicals, with other actors, if called for, complete with costumes and as much in props as could be concocted. A mini montage' of Broadway hits, as it was promoted.  
  
Cassandra took center stage. The music began and soon she began singing the first part of song, The Phantom of the Opera, with professional finesse. Her voice filled the auditorium and kept the hooters and louder members at bay with her singing. Her compatriot came on at his appointed time and tried to match her quality. He was a little lack luster at first, but through some subtle encouragement from Cassandra, his confidence grew and finally he caught up with his stage partner.  
  
Gaele was stunned, her expression of surprise and awe. "Wow, she's really good!" she whispered, not wanting to disturb the spell the singer had cast over the audience.  
  
"She sounds just like Gabby!" Devon whispered back.  
  
"Gabby can sing like this?!!" Gaele asked her eyes wide.  
  
"Oh, man - yes! If not for this Clan thing, she'd be great on Broadway!!" he replied.  
  
"If not for her green skin, too!" Gaele stated. Then, she quieted as Mike tapped her on the shoulder to hush.  
  
Cassandra went through the first song, acting out the scene as it was suppose to be. She successfully portrayed the vexed Christine as she was controlled by the Phantom to sing. It was heart wrenching to watch the agony as she wailed out the last few arias, collapsing on the stage so realistically, it unnerved Gaele. "Is she alright?!" she whispered.  
  
Rahab leaned over, "Part of the play, Gaele. SHHHH!!"  
  
"Okay, need to get out of the lab more often, I guess!!" she said to herself, chuckling quietly.  
  
The next number was also from the same play and it was a beautiful duet with yet another young actor. All I Ask of You brought tears to many, while couples held hands and those unattached seemed wistful - including Gaele. She clamped her mouth shut as she realized how unlikely it was that she would have such an experience. Gaele felt one tear roll down her cheek, wiping it away quickly.   
  
Another young woman far in the back row, hidden by her hooded cape, had all she could do to keep from crying, as well!  
  
At one point during the song, the two singers danced a waltz with a little Broadway twist. Near the end of the instrumental, Cassandra was thrown forward towards the front of the stage! It was one of her quirky improvisations that she was known for and it brought gasps from the crowd. She was light weight and an easy toss by the actor. The height she acquired was impressive, but the triple spin she managed was even more so. Landing lightly on her feet and perfectly balanced, she walked ballet like towards the middle of the stage where she met her partner, joining him for the remainder of the song. Gaele was thrilled, as were those seated around her! It was not part of the choreography of the well known play, but something extra to excite the crowd.  
  
"Wow!" Devon whispered, "For an 'old maid', she sure can work, eh!" Another tap on the shoulder and he hushed.   
  
Wishing You Were Here Again, another tear jerker, came next and that had Rahab on the verge. She thought of the professor and Gabby and wondered how her niece was doing. She sniffed a few times, which brought Mike's arm around her shoulders for comfort.   
  
Unexpected Song and then Love Changes Everything followed, with Amigo Para Siempre to round out the first half of the program. The latter song joined Cassandra with one of the areas renowned operatic singers, who did a marvelous job with a Latin accent. During the instrumental part of the number, they did a mock tango. Cassandra laughed out loud at one point as her partner challenged her by speeding up the footwork. She kept pace and then sped it up even more, which seemed to tax her stage mate just a little. The crowd responded with hoots, hollers and laughter to show appreciation for the light-heartedness of the number. Then, the soloists went back to finish out the song.  
  
  
  
Gabby watched the show from the back. She was transfixed with Cassandra. She had never thought her friend was this good and was amazed to watch her move through each number. As with Gaele, some of the songs caused her to tear up, especially Wishing You Were Here Again! She thought of the professor, she thought of what she was going to do. She thought of Melissa and wondered how much the girl would grieve for Jason. Gabby hated him, but she knew that, for whatever reason, Melissa loved him. They were going to be getting married. In that instant, Gabby realized she couldn't kill him! As much as she wanted to see Jason dead, killing him would only cause heartache for so many others. Shamed and mortified by her selfish intentions, Gabby couldn't stay for the remainder of the program. She quietly left her seat and slipped out a side door, just as Don, Leo, and Seth came in through the front! And along with them walked in another person, a friend of Don's who had helped to confirm Cassandra's identity! 


	38. A Port in the Storm

I wish to thank the many reviewers who have faithfully kept up with Gabby's exploits! - Ramica, Ziptango, Splinter, Jo Dawn RavenPhoenixFire, Phoenix Rising, Dancingfae, Dawnatella, Meathead, Rockerbaby934, In The Clouds, and Red Turtle, I appreciate the comments and the suggestions. I'm still trying to 'tweak and twiddle' this missive to refinement – blame my compulsive-obsessive-perfectionist nature, but I just can't help myself. :0) Either way, from this experience of writing for Fanfiction, I have learned valuable lessons in accepting criticism ( which I'm usually terrified of! ) and persistence.   
  
I have been able to upload these chapters quickly only because I have most of the story already written. Once I have contributed all that's ready and available, I will probably be taking a break whilest I figure out a good way to put a The End to this story! In the meantime, ya'll be blessed a lot!  
  
*****  
  
Gabby made her way through the crowds of people in town who chose not to attend the concert. She wandered aimlessly along the sidewalk for a long time, her 'costume' blending in with all the others. She could have taken the cloak off, but decided she wanted its comfort. It gave her a sense of detachment from how she was feeling. She was bumped and jostled around by people as they hurried passed her to the next 'candy' stop. In a state of despair and sadness, she lost all track of time.   
  
Finally, Gabby found herself walking down Lincoln Street, not intentionally, but that's where she ended up. She stopped in front of the Musical Note. For the longest moment she stared at the front window. A soft light glowed in the back and the beckoning embrace of remembered conversations called out to her. She cried softly, remembering the warmth of Cassandra's friendship.   
  
Gabby looked around and found that the street was virtually deserted. Most of the 'treaters' were on the main boulevard because the side street shops were closed and not participating. She tried the door knob. It was locked. Remember the lesson Mike had taught her, she carefully slipped the knife out of its holder and slid it into the door jam. She ran it carefully up towards the lock, making sure not to scratch the wood. 'Leave no trace' echoed through her mind! *She gently pushed up, increasing the pressure on the bolt and then turned the knob hard at the same time. Finally, it gave way! Gabby waited. She listened for any indication that a security breach alarm was activated. Looking in through the window in the door, she tried to see if there was any such measure. She heard nothing. So, carefully, she pushed open the door just enough to get inside. Then, closing the door and locking it once again, she turned back around to face the interior of the store. She replaced the knife back into its sheath and then stood still for a moment to regroup her self.  
  
Gabby hadn't noticed her heart was racing, but once inside, she realized she had been holding her breath! She gasped, trying to reacquaint her lungs with air, sucking in oxygen until she could relax. Then, in a daze, Gabby made her way to the rear of the shop, ducking behind the curtained doorway. She didn't know why she came here or why she broke in. Maybe it was because Cassandra had created a safe haven for her. Maybe it was her imploring words that she could be trusted. Maybe Gabby just needed a friend and not a member of her family to listen to her. Her clan always seemed more interested in telling her what to do, while Cassandra was more concerned in what she could do.   
  
She felt ashamed for taking advantage of her friend's hospitality. She sat down on the small couch in the back room, pondering her actions for the evening. From stealing a knife from the gym, disguising her self and leaving Mike's property, to planning on committing murder and suicide, Gabby had pretty much exceeded her talent for making trouble. Then, to top that off, breaking into Cassandra's workplace all the while knowing that one act alone was punishable by jail time. What if her friend was deeply hurt and disappointed with her? What if she called the police? But, as Gabby was deciding on leaving and going back home, she heard voices from outside. One of them sounded like - Cassandra!  
  
Gabby quickly and quietly ran up the stairs. She took the secondary bedroom in the back. She hid in the large storage closet, hoping that Cassandra wouldn't notice anything amiss. She was now warmer than she wanted to be. So, she removed her cloak and ski mask. The gloves came next, but that was all she could take off. Gabby had been very careful to not leave any trace of herself downstairs. At least, she hoped that was true. Upon hearing the door unlock and then open, she held her breath again. She hadn't realized so much time had passed since leaving the theater. The concert must have ended a while ago!   
  
"I am so glad you came!!" Gabby could hear Cassandra gush.  
  
"When Don told me you were living in Carmel and doing a benefit concert, he offered to pick me up from my hotel in San Jose to see you. I've been wanting a break from rehearsal for an evening and what better timing, eh?!" another person said, laughing.  
  
Gabby thought the other female voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she was too tense to give it much thought. She quieted her breathing all the more.  
  
"Well, as soon as the others arrive, we'll have some tea. Let me get myself changed out of this costume. The makeup will have to come off later, but at least I can rid myself of this fleabag of an outfit!! Please, look around! I'm quite proud of my collection!" Cassandra chuckled.  
  
Gabby heard her come up the stairs. She wondered if maybe she was in Cassandra's bedroom. It didn't look like it had been used much. Hopefully, it wasn't!   
  
She heard her friend go into the next bedroom and Gabby breathed a silent sigh of relief. She wondered who this other person was.   
  
Then, another voice came from downstairs. It was - Don's! Gabby sucked in a quick panicky breath that seemed too loud to her. "What was he doing here?" Gabby asked herself, her eyes wide with terror. What if Cassandra.....  
  
Just then, the closet door opened and there was her friend, standing there dressed comfortably in slacks and a top, looking at Gabby. Her face was still filled with theater makeup and some strange fur, which startled Gabby at first. But then, she remembered the concert. "What did she sing for the second half of the program?" Gabby thought frantically.   
  
No words were said, but Cassandra could see the look of terror in the young woman's face. Gabby shook her head violently, as if imploring Cassandra to not say anything to the people downstairs. She started to cry a little and her friend nodded, putting a finger to her mouth, telling her silently that she would not say anything. Then, she closed the door, but not before giving Gabby a look of great disappointment.   
  
Gabby cried softly and silently, knowing she had offended Cassandra deeply. She heard more than the three voices downstairs. There was Don and that other woman - who was starting to sound very familiar to Gabby. But, then Mike's voice along with Rahab's could be heard. "What were they all doing here?" she thought fearfully! Then, she heard - Leo!!   
  
"He should be in Japan; what's he doing here?" she asked herself, surprised and wondering.  
  
He only spoke once and it was in the context of sensing something. He had been right by the draped doorway where the stairs were and he said it quietly, as if he was talking to someone next to him. Did he suspect she was here? Leo could do that, he was very astute at discerning things.   
  
Gabby's heart beat rapidly, but she forced herself to take long, quiet breaths to slow it down. She wasn't sure how Leo or the others could determine where people were, but she suspected they had better than excellent hearing. She waited in the closet for over an hour before Cassandra came back.   
  
"Gabriella, they're gone. You can come out, now."   
  
Gabby was afraid to. She was concerned that maybe Cassandra was going to hand her over to them and this was a way to get her to come out.   
  
"Gabby, it's okay. I didn't tell them you were here! It's safe for you to come out!" her friend implored.  
  
Gabby slowly opened the closet door. "I'm so sorry, Cassandra!" and she started to cry all over again.  
  
"What are you doing in my shop?" the woman asked, a bit angrily.  
  
"Dunno." Gabby choked out as she wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"No, you know why you are here. Don't tell me you 'dunno', okay? I'm not that easily fooled!" Cassandra demanded.  
  
"Wh - what happened to your face?" Gabby asked as she looked at her friend with her theater makeup still on.  
  
Cassandra sighed, "I did the concert tonight, remember? My last few numbers were from the musical CATS. I didn't have time to take it off before my company came." She took Gabby's hand and led her out of the closet. She took her out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. "Now, just stand here and tell me what's going on while I take my face off." she smiled thinly.  
  
"I don't know what to say." she replied.  
  
"Start with the truth. First, why are you here?" Cassandra started removing the fur hood from her head, setting it down on the lid of the commode.  
  
"I wasn't going to come into town; wasn't feeling too well." Gabby started.  
  
"Yes, I know that. You said as much yesterday when you and Gaele came by, but here you are!"   
  
"There have been things happening with me and I ...." Gabby started to cry again.  
  
Cassandra stopped what she was doing and looked at her friend. Seeing the sincerity of Gabriella's despondency, she took her into her bedroom. There was a small two-seater couch along one wall. Cassandra sat Gabby down in it. As she sat next to her, she asked, "Okay, let's start at the beginning. Why haven't you been feeling well?"  
  
Before Gabby could check herself, she blurted out, "I'm pregnant!!" and sobbed all the more, covering her face with her hands.  
  
Cassandra rolled her eyes upward and then embraced her friend. "Oh, Gabby. How....? Who's the father?"  
  
"Jason..." and more crying ensued.  
  
"I thought you didn't like him." Cassandra asked as she looked amazed at her young friend.  
  
"I don't - I hate his guts!" Gabby seethed between sobs.  
  
Cassandra sighed, knowing then what had really happened, "He raped you?" and her blood boiled in anger. She never did like him, from the first time she saw him and from subsequent run-ins while she was in her shop and around town. He just seemed a little unlike the person he tried to portray. Jason was far too nice for the body language he displayed. There was always a subtle hint of deceit that she sensed from him.   
  
Getting control of her self so she could talk, Gabby explained, "About three Saturdays ago, Jason had taken me to lunch while Mike was doing some running around. He didn't take me right back to the studio, but over to some riding trails in Monterey. He tried to take advantage of me and I popped him in the nose. I ended up breaking it and when he came at me again, I kicked him in the chest."   
  
Cassandra had heard about those trails. It was for horseback riding, but through the Carmel community and listening to people talk about it, the trails were also a haven for romantic interludes and less than savory escapades. She was beginning to dislike this Jason even more!  
  
"Anyway," Gabby continued, sniffing, "Jason made up a big lie to my uncle why his nose was broken, claiming he did nothing but try to help me into the Jeep. He said I went ballistic when he grabbed my arm. Mike knew I didn't like Jason and believed him. I was punished because of it."  
  
"Why? It was just a broken nose?" Cassandra was puzzled. She would never believe that anyone would punch another unless there was just cause to do so.   
  
"Mike's known Jason for a long time and I guess he didn't want to not believe him. My Uncle Don said that because we're so different and that my father lost all of his fortune from lawsuits, we can't afford to have anyone take us to court. Jason could have done that. As it turned out, that's what he threatened me with if I didn't do what....." and Gabby started to cry again.  
  
"Does your family know you're pregnant, Gabriella?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"Only Gaele. She found out, or rather, we found out together last night. My aunt had a home pregnancy test and we used it to confirm it. We did it twice! "Gabby replied tearfully.  
  
"Your family needs to know! You can't hide something like this from them." the woman implored," You're not a very big girl, Gabriella, and you'll show soon enough!"  
  
"I …wasn't planning on sticking around for that to happen!" Gabby cried.  
  
Cassandra then noticed how her young friend was dressed. She noticed the all black outfit. She saw Gabby clutching what looked like a hooded ski mask and then she saw the wooden sheath hanging off the belt Gabby had around her waste.  
  
"May I see that?" Cassandra asked, pointing to the sheath.  
  
Reluctantly, Gabby unbuckled the belt and removed the wooden sheath, handing it to Cassandra. "Please, don't say anything about this to my family! They'll kill me!"  
  
"I doubt they will kill you, dear. Punish you? Yes! But kill you, I doubt that very much." and then Cassandra removed the knife. "This is a ninjitsu knife!"  
  
"How'd you know that?" Gabby asked wide-eyed, sobered by Cassandra's recognition of the knife.  
  
"Never mind how I know. But it's one that doesn't leave any definable mark, so it can't be matched up with any known type." Cassandra mused, turning the tool around and studying it. Then, it dawned on her; the expression she showed towards Gabby was of shock, "You - were going to kill Jason with it!"  
  
Gabby shrunk back, guilty as charged, but she blurted out, "I couldn't do it. I can't kill anyone - not even myself!" and she cried all the more.  
  
Cassandra shook her head and carefully replaced the knife back into its holder, saying "Very few people can, so don't beat your self up, okay! I'm rather relieved you can't, to be honest. It's a heavy load to bear, taking someone's life, and then having to live with it. Seppuku, or suicide, is even harder! I'm glad you failed on both assignments!" She hugged Gabby firmly and then said gruffly, "I need to get this crud off before it becomes a permanent part of my face." and went back to the bathroom to clean up. "You can rest here tonight. I'm sure your family will be coming back down here come morning - if not before."  
  
"I made my bed up to look like I was sleeping in it, so they won't know anything until morning!" Gabby mused.  
  
"Unless they attempt to wake you up to let you know about Serena Brightwell visiting. They told me how much you enjoy her mus...."  
  
"That was her downstairs, wasn't it?!!" Gabby gushed.  
  
"Yes, it was. She's singing tomorrow night in San Jose on her U.S.A. tour. She came into town to see me. It's been years since we last saw each other." Cassandra explained. "She joined me on stage tonight for my last number, too! Brought down the house and I think we did incredibly well with our donations for the theater's refurbishing."  
  
"She sang with you?" Gabby exclaimed, angry with herself for ducking out early. "Oh, I did catch your show! But only the first half."  
  
Cassandra popped her head out of the bathroom and looked back at her friend, "Really? Great. So, what'd ya think?" She went back to removing her makeup.  
  
"It was wonderful. I would love to do what you do. But...my family wouldn't let me. They have this thing about pictures and publicity and stuff."  
  
"Yes, I know! I saw the blurb a few weeks ago about the karaoke incident. I know the deejay and he would never overlay a prerecorded vocal on a singer there. However, like you said if your family is skittish about such matters.... I know the news of your singing made it's way clear across to New York! Serena mentioned that tonight to me before your family came to visit. I don't think she believes it was a fake! I know I don't!"  
  
"You don't?" Gabby asked.  
  
"No. I can tell by your vocal tone that you have a nice singing voice! One that is trained and I think you could do well on Broadway...." Cassandra popped her head out the bathroom door and with a smile on her face,"…green skin and all!" and then laughed.  
  
Gabby had to laugh, too, and felt good about the compliment.   
  
"How am I going to explain being here to my family?" she complained. "I've been having such a hard time adjusting to their lifestyle and now breaking and entering and without letting them know I was going out and....... "  
  
"And taking that knife without permission, too!" Cassandra walked into the bedroom, now fresh-faced and looking like herself.  
  
"Yeah, that, too..." Gabby said weakly. "Please don't ask me any questions about that - please? I will be banished forever if ...." and she realized she had already said too much as it is.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I have no idea what this knife is ..." and she took it up from Gabby's hands..." other than it would probably cut a side of beef rather well!" and smiled.  
  
"How did you know what it was?" Gabby asked, puzzled by Cassandra's knowledge.  
  
As Cassandra sat back down next to her friend, she said, "Let's just say that I knew someone a long time ago who taught me a great many things about these matters. I've learned that not all knowledge is good. It sometimes comes back to haunt you!" and her smile was thin and melancholy.  
  
  
  
"How is she?" Mike asked.   
  
"She's sleeping right now." Rahab answered. "I don't want to wake her since she has been rather tired lately. Guess with all the throwing up she's been doing, it's worn her out!"   
  
"Did you make that appointment, Rahab?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yep. Monday at two in San Fran. "she replied.   
  
What she didn't tell Mike was that the appointment was for an obstetrician and not an internist. She looked at her husband and sighed. If the father of Gabby's baby was indeed Jason, Mike would kill him. Despite having known the boy all these years, to do what he did to a member of the clan was punishable by death. However, given the 'no harm' rule, would Mike actually commit such an act? Rahab knew that Raphael was capable and since Gabriella was his daughter…. The iguanoid woman shuddered at the thought of Raph flipping out in a rage. She knew that whenever the news broke within the family, all four of those turtles better be locked down in the gym until they could think straight!   
  
Rahab said to Seth when she saw him come into the family room, "I'm glad your father and uncles allowed you to come home! I think it will be good for Gabby to see you. Maybe it will help things a bit!"  
  
"I just wish she were awake." Seth sighed. "I've so much to tell her." and he plopped himself down on a couch.  
  
Rahab wondered if anything he had to say to Gabby would compare with what news awaited him about her!  
  
  
  
Don had been quite chipper after the show had ended. He had confirmed with Serena, who insisted on attending the concert, that Cassandra was indeed who she had been advertised to be. He delighted in watching the two of them sing the duet version of Time to Say Goodbye, with Cassandra taking the lower register of the song. It created a pandemonium initially from the audience, since Serena Brightwell was a huge surprise. But when the song ended, they were given a standing and very loud ovation! He decided to contribute to the cause of the remodeling at that point and wrote out a very healthy check. More than likely, his contribution alone would do the job of the refurbishing, but he felt it a worthy cause.  
  
He enjoyed visiting the Musical Note as well, but there was something that triggered his senses. He couldn't quite make it out, but he had taken Leo to the back and before he could say anything about it, Leo confirmed it with his own awareness of something not being right. "Can't put a finger on it. Maybe it's because Gabby's been here! "Don had said.  
  
"You may be correct. But, it seems stronger than an after-sense, doesn't it?" Leo had mused quietly.  
  
Don had to agree, but the timing wasn't good with Cassandra and Serena there. The two brothers decided to let it go until the next day. They would then stop by the shop again and just 'visit', but allow their senses to go full blown. Then, they would determine the truth of the matter.  
  
  
  
Gabby woke up in the bed that was in the spare room where she had hid the night before. It was at first very confusing where she was at. But, then as her head cleared of sleep, she remembered. And, she realized she was getting sick again.   
  
"Ah, the familiar sounds of retching!" Cassandra sniggered as she waited outside the door of the bathroom.  
  
"It's getting very old as far as I'm concerned!" Gabby complained as she opened the door. "Did you have morning sickness?" she asked her friend.  
  
"Yep - for three whole months! I rarely ate and when I did, it was mostly plain soup and crackers. Nothing spicy. And that's my recommendation to you. I'm going down to make some herbal tea that will help even things out for you. Feel free to climb back into bed or come down and keep me company." Cassandra smiled as she turned and went down the stairs.  
  
Gabby put her clothes on from the previous night. She had borrowed a nightgown from Cassandra before retiring to bed, but she hadn't brought a change of clothing. She never thought it would be necessary, considering her plans had been sort of 'one way'.   
  
"If I had planned chickening out, I should have brought a change of clothes for today!" she casually remarked.  
  
"I have some old clothes you can rummage through if you're tired of black!" the woman chuckled.  
  
"No, that's alright. I'll make do with what I have." Gabby noticed it was seven in the morning. She had once again missed her quiet time with Seth.  
  
"I've been having little Bible studies in the gym each morning, but for the past week I haven't been doing them. Too ill. I pray for Seth while he's in Japan, just so I do something constructive besides missing him!!"   
  
Cassandra looked over at Gabby, wondering if she should say anything to her. She had seen Seth the night before after the concert. They had talked a little, more about that first visit in her store. He had come over with everyone else last night. He didn't say anything but looked around at the inventory. He had seemed anxious to get going for home. She decided to keep her thoughts about him to herself until later.  
  
"So, you care about Seth?" she asked Gabby.  
  
"Yeah....we were sort of dating until that bar thing happened. Actually, that day was our first and last date!" Gabby sighed sadly.  
  
"Ah. Now, let me understand this - you and Seth are cousins? Right?" Cassandra asked curiously.  
  
"Yep, but only his father and my father's mother is the connection. My human DNA kind of helps diversify the genetic makeup a bit, even though my birth-mom supposedly had reptile DNA grafted onto hers. Turned out to be my dad's DNA, to be honest. Not sure how that figures in to it being okay for Seth and I to marry, but my cousin Gaele is a biotechnologist and she said it could work. Not that we have much to choose from in the way of marriage partners."  
  
Cassandra was quiet as she listened to Gabby explain things. She had a faraway look to her that suggested she was hearing, but getting involved with other thoughts. Finally, she said, "Yes, I'm sure that would be a consideration. Hard to tell what would happen; but it looks like whatever union you and Seth would have, will need to wait a while! All things considered!" She nodded at Gabby's stomach and then poured some tea into a cup, "Well, my tea is ready for you! Best if you have at least three cups of it for the herbs to work!"   
  
"You sound like my uncles! They have a tea for just about every ailment!" Gabby laughed.  
  
"I'm sure they do!" Cassandra remarked, smiling. "Now, drink!"  
  
*****  
  
"GABBY'S GONE!" Gaele screamed from the bedroom! She ran hysterically down the stairs to the family room where her mother and father were sitting. "She's gone; she's not in her room. Those were just pillows piled up under the covers to make it look like she was there!" and she started to cry, afraid her cousin had gone and done something quite foolish. Rahab grabbed her daughter while Mike shot up the stairs to confirm what Gaele had discovered. All she heard him say when he made it to Gabby's room was, "OH Man! What has she done now?"  
  
*****  
  
*Let it be known that I haven't a clue how to open a locked door. Not a clue. I just made this up based on a little common sense and what I thought I saw done by a landlord a long time ago ( when I locked myself out of my apartment). Evidently, this guy had an old occupation he no longer worked at. Made me feel REALLY secure after that! NOT! :0) 


	39. The Truth Will Always Set You Free

I have added some profanity to this chapter, considering the nature of its topic. I usually do not advocate such language, but in this instance and considering the way certain TMNT's have been portrayed in the movies, it is only done to maintain continuity within the character. Probably, I have neglected this aspect of their development in previous chapters. However I feel it unnecessary to overstate the obvious. If used too much, certain 'words' lose their impact – and their creative substance.  
  
Enjoy… :0)  
  
*******  
  
Gabby had finished her third cup of tea and was then polishing off the last crumb of her second scone when she stated happily, "These are easy to eat, considering how I was feeling earlier!" She seemed very content for the moment.  
  
"The tea is the reason. I would have some the moment you wake up in the morning and continue until you've had three cups of it before getting out of bed. Maybe your aunt could have it ready for you? It's better fresh than made the night before, though! I'll put together a week's supply of the herbs and directions. You can come for more when you start to run out! My contribution for a healthy mom!" Cassandra smiled.  
  
Gabby was sitting there in the little living room, distant in thought. She didn't look at her, but she asked her friend, her voice soft but fearful, "What if they come looking for me here, Cassandra?"   
  
"You'll go home with them. I can't pretend you're not here. I had an advantage last night with my theater makeup still on. But, if I try to lie to them now, they'll figure it out soon enough. I cannot afford to jeopardize my reputation or integrity. I can tell them you came to my shop after they left last night; I can do that much. But, nothing more. "  
  
"But, what do I tell them? I can't let them know I'm pregnant with Jason's baby. They'll kill him - and maybe me, too!" Gabby started to cry again. She curled up on the sofa in a fetal position as she wept, completely overwhelmed with what she had done. "What about the knife? They'll know it's from the house…they'll know you've seen it and then I'll have to explain and....." Her run-on sentences were a tell tale sign she was losing control.  
  
Cassandra sighed and sat down next to her. Gabby put her head on Cassandra's lap. The woman stroked the girl's auburn hair comfortingly, not sure what to tell her.   
  
"I'm overwhelmed, too, dear. But, there is an adage that I remember someone telling me - the truth will always find you out. If you face it with courage and own up to it before starting a lie, the road - however rocky it seems at first - will smooth out in the long run. Start lying right away and it can only get rougher. Tell them the truth. That's the best decision you can make."   
  
"But, then if they approach Jason, he'll sue!" Gabby complained between sobs.  
  
"If you're carrying his child, they can countersue that he raped you. That's a much bigger penalty than just breaking someone's nose! You could then have a viable reason for doing so, claiming - and rightly so - that you had successfully deflected his advances the first time. The argument for you was that afterwards, Jason intimidated you by threatening litigation if you didn't cooperate. From my understanding of how the law works, the tables have turned in your favor. Though for a price, I'm afraid."   
  
"I'll have to have medical proof that the baby is his, though, right?" Gabby asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, and it would also mean a day or two in court - unless he's smart and dismisses early on any thought of getting his lawyers involved. I'm sure your father and uncles will have a word or two to persuade him "Cassandra smiled down at Gabby.  
  
Gabby looked up at Cassandra and smiled back. She had calmed down considerably, just listening to her friend's kind advice. Gabby stared at her for a moment and then said wistfully, "You know something, Cassandra, if I were to decide on having a mother, I think you would make a good one."   
  
Cassandra took in a quick gulp of air and then smiled, gently telling Gabby, "If there was a need for me to have a daughter, I wouldn't mind claiming you." and affectionately tapped the girl's nose with her index finger.  
  
*****  
  
"Where the hell could she have gone to?" Don fumed. "Why would she just up and leave like that and how did she get out off the property in the first place!" He and his brothers, with Seth intow, stormed down the steps to the gymnasium to fetch their equipment. There was no telling if they would need armament, but they were going prepared, just in case.  
  
"She's smart, Don. Probably figured out how to manually open the front gate." Raph offered.  
  
"Why would she leave? What was going on with her?" Seth asked as he followed Raph close behind down to the exercise room.  
  
"She was just - feeling ill, s'all. Listless, too....." Raph explained. His face became clouded, as if remembering something. Then, he suddenly looked back at his nephew and quickly took him by his shirt collar and shoved him up against the equipment wall, "Okay, it's now coming back to me. It's been a few years, but I remember too well your mother's bout with morning sickness. Between her ranting and the heaving, she was a piece of work for about three months! I want the truth, Seth..." Raph started shouting.   
  
Don stopped in his tracks and watched the confrontation. Leo and Mike were just coming down the steps, but when they saw Raph grab Seth, they stopped their decent.  
  
"WHAT?" Seth asked in surprise, clearly alarmed that his uncle was close to clobbering him.   
  
"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT HAVE - MORE THAN A KISS WITH MY DAUGHTER DOWN HERE THAT DAY?!!" Raph yelled.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS? NO … NO WAY. IT WAS JUST A KISS..!" Seth replied back forcefully. Then, he finally figured out what Raph was eluding to, "Ah, man, you don't think she's..... That can't be?! I swear to you, I did nothing to dishonor her. On my tail I swear!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You'd better be right about that, Seth, cuz if you're lying to me, I'll yank that tail clear off of you!" Raph seethed. He looked over at Mike and commented, "Bet you dimes to nickels, your wife and daughter know a whole lot more than we do! Go up and find out!"   
  
Mike then turned around and stormed up the steps, yelling, 'RAHAB, SWEETHEART, I WANT A WORD WITH YOU!"  
  
As Mike shot up the stairs, Don looked back at the weapons area and noticed that one piece of equipment was missing. His heart sank as he realized that Gabby had taken it. For what, he didn't have a clue. But considering the possibilities for why she was so ill, his imagination was terrifying him.   
  
"Yes, she's pregnant. She confirmed it using that home pregnancy test I bought a while back. Gaele had her do it Thursday night." Rahab replied to Mike's forceful inquiry.   
  
The only time Mike could intimidate Rahab into telling him things she'd rather not have him know was when he went ninja on her. Nothing physical, but his entire composure meant business and she never failed to comply. She knew when to hold back - but, just as wisely knew when to own up. Her husband did not give her a chance to decide which way to go.   
  
"So, when were you and Gaele going to tell the rest of us, huh?!" he complained, "When the kid popped out?!" His voice raised just a little and it caused Rahab to go wide-eyed for just an instant.  
  
"No, just when we could get her to tell us who the father was." she replied quickly and quietly.   
  
They were up in their bedroom. Mike fell across the bed on his back as he mulled over the news. Having retrieved the needed information, he relaxed. "So, where'd she go? Why would she leave if she was feeling so ill? Unless she was faking it?" He turned towards his wife. That had his anger turned towards Gabby, now.   
  
"No, she was ill. But, Gaele said..." Rahab started, but Mike shot out of the room in a flash.  
  
"Never mind telling me what Gaele said, she's going to tell me face to face!" Mike called back as he ran down the hallway.  
  
"Daddy, she made me promise!" Gaele exclaimed. "She was going to say something this weekend to all of you. That was her promise to me if I kept my part of it. She's really scared!"   
  
Mike was pacing Gaele's bedroom, not at all happy that he had missed the clues. That all of his brothers had missed the indicators that something more serious than the flu or an infection was the cause of Gabby's illness. "Okay, I can understand all of that. But, who's the father, Gaele? Did she tell you?"  
  
Gaele was silent. She didn't want to say anything because she feared her father and uncles' reaction. She said instead, "I want you to promise me not to go ninja on this one!" Gaele looked at her father as he paced in front of her and she knew he was deliberately ignoring her.   
  
She said more emphatically, "DADDY! Promise me!"   
  
Mike stopped and turned back towards his daughter. He worked the inside of his cheek as he mulled over her request. Then, nodding, he answered her, "Okay, I won't. I'll include the others in that, too! Who is it, Gaele?"  
  
"It's Jason. He's been taking advantage of that busted nose she gave him.....he manipulated her into complying, if only to keep him from suing you. What he told you about how Gabby broke his nose isn't the truth. He tried to get at her that day after having lunch and she was only defending herself. But, since you believed his story, he's threatened her that he'll take you and Don to court and make you lose everything on assault and battery charges as well as aiding and abetting! Since you didn't keep her away from the studio, he'll probably claim emotional injury, too."  
  
Mike sat down on the bed and slumped. Then he hugged his daughter. "Can't believe she would agree to go along with him on this.....why? She could have come to us; Don has lawyers that can run circles around what Jason has. We have ways!!" Mike was on the edge of losing it emotionally, just thinking about what his niece had gone through. "Actually, we didn't even let her. We were so concerned about the clan we forgot to be concerned about her. STUPID! And I was the worse of the lot the way I treated her, too. Gad, what a jerk I am!" He felt his own tears well up as he thought of the suffering he had forced upon Gabby. "She probably hates me now more than before. I'm so incredibly anal!"  
  
"Daddy, you didn't know. How could you? She did it for the family, Daddy! That's what she said. Couldn't bear to see any harm come to you, or Don, or any of us. Gabby has a lot more substance than I would have had, that's for sure. I would have ---- probably killed him!" Gaele answered quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I think you would have!" her father looked over at her. "Well, we need to confer with your uncles on the best way to handle this. Confirmation of her pregnancy and who the father is will be necessary before we can proceed. I'll have to coerce Jason - if I don't kill him first - into giving a sample of his DNA, though. That shouldn't be too hard. I've been putting off making my crew get their physical for the insurance renewal - been too busy. Anyway, thanks for being straight with me! " Then Mike leaned in and kissed Gaele on the forehead.  
  
Raph was now wrapped within the grip of all three of his brothers," I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!" he yelled. "I DON'T CARE IF THEY THROW ME IN JAIL AND TOSS THE KEYS INTO SAN FRAN BAY!!!"   
  
"And what good will that do, Raph!" Don replied calmly as he felt his brother's rage in his grasp. "You'd be in prison for the rest of your life. No way could I help you on that one. Just calm down. We'll figure something out!"   
  
Raph glared at all of them. "HE RAPED HER!" Then his attention went to Mike, "AND HE'S YOUR EMPLOYEE, MIKE! DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN EMPLOYEES?"   
  
Mike was glad that between Leo and Don, Raph was well in hand. Despite his brother's many injuries, he had recovered better than Mike had his. There'd be no contest if Raph managed to get lose and decided to beat the tar out of him. It had been very long time since either of them had gone at it with each other and Mike was in no hurry to reminisce about such things! All he could do is put his hands up in defense and say, " Raph, Jason fooled me as much as he fooled the rest of us. Even Devon! I'm truly sorry, Bro!"   
  
Leo added, "Don's right, Raph and so is Mike. As much as I'd like to help in that endeavor, we need to use the same tactics that Jason has used. We need to manipulate him to drop his threat against us and I wouldn't mind shipping him off to Japan as an encore! Their rules about these matters are a bit more traditional!"   
  
*****  
  
Before Mike had revealed who the father was, Seth had been sent upstairs and out of the way. The last thing they wanted him to hear was that his brother's best friend had been raping Gabby. Seth knew there was a possibility of her being pregnant, considering Raph's accusations earlier. But by whom had been a mystery. However, he was given strict orders not to say anything to Devon about this turn of events with Gabby's condition. Unfortunately that order only made Devon a suspect! Seth had all he could do to comply verbally with the request.   
  
As he came up into the family room from the gym, he stormed out to the back patio. In a rare fit of anger, he took one of the lawn chairs and threw it into the pool. Then, feeling his rage mounting, he took off running towards the preserve, leaping over the redwood fence and disappearing into the forest. He needed to get away, far away, so he could collect his thoughts and his self control. He knew that if Devon had been there, they would have had their first row and there'd be no telling who would be left standing.  
  
Devon had already gone down the hill to the studio before Gabby's absence had been noticed. All he knew at the time was that his sister had still been under the weather and would not be going into work that day. If he had known about her possible pregnancy, it would have been a done deal who the father was! With all the clues that Gabby had tried to give him about the way Jason had been treating her, Devon would have figured it out – and solve the problem for everyone. Then Don would have had to send him out of the country to keep Devon out of jail!   
  
*****  
  
They finally had Raph under control. He was still livid, but he realized the wisdom in taking things slow. All his years of going headlong into battle before having a strategy had taught him the importance of measuring his responses. Still, he couldn't help how he reacted to the news about Gabby being assaulted.  
  
"Okay, we keep Seth and Devon in the dark about Jason for now!" Raph warned. "I know my son; he'll hunt that jerk down and do some serious damage!"   
  
"Then, we find Gabby first?" Leo asked.  
  
"Right." Mike suggested. " But we need to go easy on her, okay?!! Gaele said she's terrified. Probably about how we'll respond, given the way we've been treating her lately. "  
  
"Then Jason?" Raph asked, brightening.  
  
"Mike will handle that one, Raphael. You're too close to it right now." Don said.  
  
"Aw, don't you trust me?" he glared mischievously.   
  
All three of his brothers said a resounding "NO!"   
  
"DAMN! And I was so looking forward to pounding that little twirp into the ground, too!" Raph complained.   
  
*****  
  
  
  
Gabby puttered around the shop, looking more intently at the player piano and the different rolls of music it provided. Then, she inspected the various music boxes and antique instruments.  
  
"You ever learn to play an instrument, Gabby?" Cassandra asked as she prepared for the day's business.  
  
"No, not really. I never had any interest. I enjoyed singing so much that the professor thought it enough."  
  
"Hmmm... with your musical ability, I'm sure you could learn." Cassandra said.  
  
"Maybe. I have a good memory and I do pick up on things pretty easily." the girl responded.  
  
Cassandra saw Gabby finger the keys on the piano. "Why don't you try it? Here, if you can read music, maybe you can figure it out."   
  
Sitting Gabby down in front of the instrument, she went over and grabbed some music from the storage box and then returned, placing a sheet on the piano's music support. Cassandra showed her that the left hand played the base cleft and the right hand played the treble cleft. She then put a music roll in the player that matched what was on the sheet.   
  
"Follow along with the music as it plays and watch the keys and how they work together. That should give you a good indication of how to play!"   
  
Then Cassandra went back to dusting things off. There was about an hour before the store opened. She still had to go through the cash register till and count the money from yesterday. Cassandra's rush out to the theater the night before didn't' afford the time to confirm her sales. She was behind schedule.  
  
The music started up and filled the store with a rendition of Let Me Call You Sweetheart. It played completely through and then started up again. On its third time around, Cassandra walked over to where Gabby was sitting to put another roll in. But, to her amazement, she found that Gabby had stopped the player and was working the song herself. "You learned that fast!" she commented brightly.  
  
"Yeah, it's not that hard, really! This is a nice song!" and she started to sing, following the words to the music. Her soprano voice was even and kept pace with the music she was playing. Gabby had a smile on her face as she performed for her friend.   
  
Cassandra stopped her rush just to listen to this young woman sing.  
  
When Gabby was done, Cassandra remarked, "I was right about one thing - you do have a nice voice! Too bad your family won't let you do it professionally, though." She grabbed another sheet of music, My Heart Will Go On, and replaced the first one with it. "Here, try this one."   
  
Gabby read through the music first to understand its nuances. Then, she began to play. She decided to go for broke and sang along as well. Cassandra was moved by the inflections and tonal quality of the girl's voice, getting a bit misty-eyed at one point, but blinking back the tears. It was one of her favorites. When Gabby was done, Cassandra gently told her, "You play very well, but considering the restrictions you told me about, I think you need to stop singing! I enjoyed it very much, though. Thank you!" and she kissed the top of Gabby's head.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Okay, where would she have gone to?" Mike asked as he and his brothers drove into Carmel.   
  
"The Musical Note!" Raph exclaimed. "That's the only store in this town she would feel comfortable visiting. If, that is, she's still in town!"  
  
Soon, Mike was parking the sedan on Lincoln St, about two spaces up from the Musical Note, and then all four passengers all got out of the car. People stopped and stared, since it was highly unusual for all four turtles to be in town together at the same time.   
  
"Maybe....only two of us, eh?" Mike suggested. So, Leo and Don decided they would do the honors, while Mike and Raph stayed put. Don felt that he and Leo would be the best bet in determining if Gabby was at Cassandra's shop since they initially had felt her presence there the night before.  
  
Gabby was near the back of the store, looking through Cassandra's collection of sheet music. She casually looked up towards the front door, sensing customers approaching. But, instead she saw Don and Leo walking across the front window outside, heading towards the entrance. She gasped loudly and ran for the back of the store and through the curtained doorway. "They're here...!" she cried softly as she shot through and up the stairs.  
  
Cassandra sighed, watching her friend rush through the curtains. It flailed lightly and waved with the rush, so she steadied the material so it wouldn't be too obvious. She wasn't going to lie to them and say Gabby wasn't there. But, she would give the girl time to collect herself so that her transition from Cassandra's care to theirs would be smooth.   
  
"Gabby, remember I'm not going to hide you!" Cassandra said softly, "Please calm yourself and your resolve. You need to go with them! There isn't any other way out."  
  
A moment later, Don and Leo came into the shop. Cassandra put on her best 'welcome' face. She smiled, remembering Don's pleasantries and his enjoyment of her performance the night before. "Back so soon?" she asked good-naturedly.  
  
"Yes, we're looking for someone. Would Gabby have visited you last night?" Don was in no mood for chit chat. He had a no-nonsense expression that Cassandra decided not to challenge. Leo stood off to one side and looked around.  
  
"She did. After you left, she came by." she answered. Cassandra saw Leo nod towards her.  
  
"And..." Don's voice had an edge to it as he furrowed his brow seriously.  
  
Cassandra saw it, so she fell into explaining, using the mildest but most confident voice she could muster, "She was extremely distraught and frightened.... so, I took her in. I did not have a way of getting in touch with you, but I figured come morning you would be looking for her. I've kept her safe and well fed. Except for a little stomach upset, she's been fine!"  
  
Don seemed relieved and appeared grateful, relaxing just a bit. "Thank you! May we see her, then?" he asked politely.  
  
Cassandra nodded, "Let me get her for you." and then she went to the back of the store and through the curtained doorway. She didn't come out right away, but Don and Leo could hear her trudge up the stairs. Soon, they heard muffled talk. They sharpened their hearing just a little.  
  
"No!" Gabby whispered, "I just can't go out there. Cassandra, can't I stay here for the day?!" She was sitting on the edge of the bed she had slept in, shaking for all she was worth and close to crying. She held herself with both her arms in a hug, rocking nervously back and forth.  
  
"Honey, you have to go out. There isn't any way they're going to let you stay here, okay? You need to go with them. If they didn't care about you, they wouldn't have been looking for you."   
  
"But, they'll punish me!" Gabby went wide-eyed as she tried to muffle her wail. " What I was going to do, they'll punish me!" Tears now started to fall.  
  
"Ah, Gabby. I don't think so. They're just concerned, that's all!" Cassandra implored as she went over to comfort her friend.  
  
"I heard it in Don's voice - he's really mad!" Gabby moaned. She looked down at the floor and shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Well, do you blame him? However, I can read people and he's more relieved that you're okay than anything else. Trust me. I've known ...well, just trust me!" Cassandra took Gabby's hand, but before she could lead her out of the bedroom, she felt a presence behind her. "Well, it seems you already have a visitor, Gabby!" and turned around to face Don. "She's all yours!" and left the room, walking back down the stairs.   
  
Once she was in the store area of her shop, Cassandra went around to her desk where she conducted final sales and sat down on the chair. She sat back and tried to busy herself with receipts from the previous day's sales. However, Leo stood at the counter and watched her, his arms resting on the countertop.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, smiling but annoyed that he would just stand there and stare.  
  
"I think you've done plenty! Thanks for keeping Gabby safe!" he offered.  
  
"I couldn't very well leave her outside, all things considered. It was late and that karaoke bar down the way attracts a lot of scum. I didn't think it would have been good to have her wandering the streets!" she said flatly. Cassandra went back to tallying up her totals.  
  
"You're new here in Carmel, aren't you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Moved out here about the second week in September. Why?" she asked.  
  
"Just wondering. Seems Gabby has taken a liking to you!" he commented. Leo watched her intently, trying to read this polite and intriguing woman.  
  
"She's a sweet girl. Very trusting if given a reason to. Somewhat naive, but exceptionally intelligent. Gabriella has a lot of potential!" Cassandra remarked as she finished her bookkeeping. She sat back in her chair and locked eyes with Leo, " The problem with potential that has grown past it's stage of influence is often we want to hurry it along, try to make up for lost time! But, it's like taking an 80 foot oak tree with roots that go down a hundred feet and then try to prune it back to the size of a bonsai! Won't work - not quickly, anyway!" She continued to look at Leo with a steely resolve. Cassandra was surprised, however, when he smiled at her.   
  
"Yes, I couldn't agree more. An old friend of mine used to say almost the same exact thing! It's interesting that you would echo his analogy!" Leo said softly, narrowing his eyes in concentration.  
  
"Humph, is that right?" Cassandra replied, somewhat amused. She then stood up and began to prepare her blank sales receipts for the day's business, trying to ignore Leo's continued study of her.  
  
*****  
  
Gabby stood as far away from Don as she could get. She was practically plastered up against the window and had a look of complete terror in her eyes.   
  
Don sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sit down, Gabs." he implored gently. She did as she was told but she sat as far from her uncle as she could get on the bed.   
  
"I'm not mad at you. But, I am concerned. You gave us all a scare this morning when you weren't in your bed. In fact, it appeared as if you had deliberately set it up to look like you were! Why?" he asked her.  
  
Gabby was scared stiff. She knew she had deceived - again - and that had angered and disappointed Leo when it was about Seth's Bible. She could only guess that Don felt the same way about these matters. She couldn't answer him for no words could escape her constricted throat.  
  
"Ah, Gabby, I'm not going to punish you, okay?" he scooted over to where his niece was. "I just want to understand you!"   
  
The look he gave couldn't have been more compassionate. But his niece was so traumatized by her situation that it went unnoticed by her.   
  
Gabby wanted to move further away but she would have fallen off the bed. She was stuck! Don's close proximity to her nearly made her head swim in anxiety.   
  
As he took her trembling hands, he said, "All I want to know is why! That's it. What were you going to...." and then he saw the sheathed knife hooked to her belt. "Ah, I see." He looked at Gabby and then asked, " May I have that, please?"  
  
Gabby's eyes went wide, realizing that, in her fright she had forgotten all about hiding the knife. She hesitantly unbuckled her belt and handed it to her uncle.   
  
Don removed the mahogany holder from the belt and slipped the knife out of its holder. He inspected it carefully, as if he was trying to find something.   
  
"You were planning on - what? Committing seppuku? Murder?" Don's expression turned more serious as he recognized a change in Gabby's pupils. Right on both guesses, he mused to himself. The last one didn't bother him as much as the first one. Both would have been disastrous, but he couldn't bear to lose Gabby. It would have been a terrible loss for the entire family. Killing Jason was a thought he had entertained himself when he first learned of what the young man had done to his niece. But, seeing Raph's reaction brought him back to earth. Intimidation was the only viable course outside of the courts.   
  
"Your family would miss you terribly, Gabs. You know that, don't you? Seth would be beyond devastation - it would probably destroy him. He loves you very much – as do we all!" He paused a moment and then added, "He forced us to let him return all because you have been so sick. He's been very concerned for you, Gabby!"  
  
Gabby fought back the tears and then felt that familiar rumbling in her stomach. She panicked. She needed to get to the bathroom, but she was afraid Don would misinterpret her quick departure. Finally, she blurted out, " I'm getting sick, I need the restroom fast!" She flew off the bed, out the door, and into the bathroom, slamming the door closed and then locking it before Don could reach her in time.  
  
He heard her retch and leaned his head against the door, "We know that you're pregnant, Gabby!" he said as gently as he could. "We also know that it's because of Jason!"   
  
He heard her start to cry.   
  
"How...how did you find out??" she sobbed, sitting on the floor of the bathroom.  
  
Her uncle replied on the other side of the closed door, "When you weren't in your room, we had a council in the gym. Raph figured it out and then he made Mike press Rahab into telling him."   
  
"How'd she find.....oh.....I see.... from Gaele?" her sobs quieted as she started to piece things together. "She wasn't supposed to say anything." Gabby said softly, disappointed.  
  
"She mentioned that to Rahab, but she was quite concerned for you when you weren't in your bed this morning. It's not a secret you can hide for very long! Besides, Rahab had it figured out as well. She's been pregnant four times, so she's pretty savvy about all of this. More so than the rest of us, it seems!" He felt terrible that he and his brothers were all fooled. "We thought maybe it was Seth, but Gaele corrected us on that. I'm sorry it wasn't; this would be easier on you I think!"   
  
"Yep, sure would be!" Gabby commented. She did not want to come out, but there was nothing more for her to do in the bathroom. She opened the door and looked sheepishly at her uncle. "I'm so sorry!" she wailed. He took and embraced her and held her for the longest time. "I didn't know what else to do - he threatened me, threatened you and Mike. Just didn't know what to doooo...." and she wailed louder.   
  
"What you did for the family was brave, Gabby. Not too many of us would sacrifice what you did." Don said as he stroked her head, "Though, I want you to realize that nothing and no one can hurt us! I didn't get where I am in this world by being a push-over!" He softly whispered against her ear, "Being ninja means more than just fighting or moving among shadows. It's knowing how the world works and working within those boundaries. We can push the boundaries around to suit our purpose, but the purpose has to be noble for us to do so. Believe me; Jason would never have succeeded in his threats against you or the family!"   
  
Gabby held on to her uncle out of sheer desperation. She had stopped crying, but needed the secure comfort of his strength that his words were giving her. "But, you said when I hit him, he could have!" she challenged.  
  
"Yes, that's true. And I guess we're at fault for not giving you time to explain. All I saw was a repeat of what your dad put us through years ago. I just didn't want the family to endure all of that again. It blinded me; all of us, really. I'm truly sorry, Gabby!" Don said. "But, in this situation, Jason doesn't have any leverage! He's basically a sinking ship."  
  
Then, I didn't have to...." she started.  
  
"What's done is done! I believe that whatever comes of this was planned from the very beginning. Maybe the child you are carrying will end up blessing the family in a way none of us would have foreseen! But either way, it is an innocent and we need to accept it - regardless of who the father is. We will shape and nurture it to be a far better person than Jason could ever be! It'll be a team effort – as it always is within the clan!"  
  
"What's going to happen to him?" Gabby asked, still sheltered in her uncle's embrace. "What are you going to do about Jason?"  
  
"We are going to test his DNA so we can have official medical proof that he is indeed the father. Mike is going to initiate a whole office physical next week, making it mandatory for everyone to get checked out. Along the way, Jason will donate blood and then we can proceed from there. That will mean a check-up for you on Monday. Rahab told us she's already scheduled one in San Fran for you!" Don explained.  
  
Gabby then asked, "Then what?"   
  
"Then we will give him three choices! Drop the threats against you and move out of the area; face rape charges and jail time; or wish he was never born!" and he chuckled over the last choice.  
  
Gabby was concerned, "As much as I'd like to do the honors with the last one, you are kidding, aren't you?"   
  
"Gabby, my dear," Don said as he pulled her away from him, looking deeply at her, "We have abilities beyond your limited knowledge of us that are far and above anything you could ever imagine. Believe me, if we had to go to 'door number three' with that young man, no one would be the wiser! No harm, remember? But, most certainly, he would never rest securely at night while wondering what went 'bump' in the dark!" Don smiled. 


	40. Recovery and Revenge

Don and the others brought Gabriella back home Saturday morning from Cassandra's. Considering how they had treated her during her ordeal, they tried their best to console and encourage her along the way. It was the least they could do. Though they were not privy to all that she was going through, they had to admit that there were enough signs to have warranted a better response from them. Mike was the most quiet, though; which was very uncharacterstic for the normally exhuberant turtle. It was not lost on Gabby and she was quite perplexed with him.   
  
As they drove up to the house, Gabby remembered Don mentioning that Seth had flown in from Japan when he found out that she had been sick. Not knowing how he would react to her and what she had allowed Jason to do, she was nearly hysterical as she pleaded, "I don't want to see him! Please! I can't face him quite yet!"   
  
They had her wait out in the parking area. Leo then went in and took Seth down to the gym with the excuse of going over a bit of training.   
  
Once it was all clear, Don escorted Gabby up stairs, where she stayed the entire weekend in her room resting and reading her Bible. She was desperate to find solice in the words of Seth's book, hoping to confirm what Casandra had told her earlier. From talking with her that morning before Don and Leo had arrived, the woman told Gabby that it wasn't a requirement to be perfect in order to come to God. In fact, one of the main conditions for salvation was imperfection. God could then apply His Grace and Mercy, where if the opposite were true, all that He was would be for naught. For Gabby, it was a joyeous and tearful revelation. She couldn't wait to get back to her reading.  
  
After she ensconced herself in her room, Gabby allowed Gaele up to stay with her. Her cousin had to fly back home the next morning to resume her work. So Gabby wanted to get as much time in with her as she could. She forgave Gaele for telling Rahab about her pregnancy as Gabby realized quickly that she had put an awful burden on her cousin. The two of them both cried over what Jason had done, bringing them closer together in their friendship. But, other than either Gaele or Rahab, no one else was allowed up to Gabby's room. Not even Seth.   
  
The two girls were allowed to take their lunch in the room. Gabby was trying to get used to the fact that most of the family now knew she was with child, but she wasn't ready to go downstairs quite yet. She was having a hard time accepting her pregnancy as it was and the last thing she needed were stares directed at her, caring as they might be.  
  
Seth knew from when Raph had challenged him on it earlier. But once Seth had returned from the woods and Leo saw how angry his son was, the father realized he had to have a talk with him. Leo then took Seth into the family room where they both sat down on one of the couches. They were alone while the others were elsewhere either in the expansive house or outside.  
  
"Father, I need to know – did Devon do this to Gabby?" Seth had control of himself, now, but Leo could sense the rage boiling just beneath the surface of his son's composure. "Since I wasn't supposed to say anything to him, I figured he must have done it!" Seth kept clenching and unclenching his fists as he sat there, waiting for his father to respond.  
  
Realizing in that moment what Seth had started to believe, Leo knew he had to tell him, lest when Devon returned that afternoon there would be a major blowup.  
  
"No, he did not." Leo stated simply.  
  
"Then, who did? I need to know; I have to know, Father!" Seth's eyes began to tear.   
  
Leo shook his head, "I can't say for now. We don't know for sure, but you need to be strong and not say anything to your brother until the tests are done! It's imperative that you follow to the letter my request on this!"   
  
"Why can't Devon know that Gabby's pregnant?" Seth asked. But, then, just as he spoke the words, he had it figured out, "If he knew that Gabby was pregnant...then… he would know who did it! Isn't that right?" His eyes were growing wider as he realized the truth of what he had just said.  
  
"Just do as I ask and try not to figure it out, okay? We need proof; solid proof before we can act on this. If any of us jump the gun too early, we will lose the advantage. Patience, Seth, has its own reward!" Leo admonished gently.  
  
"Was it someone at Mike's studio?" Seth persisted. He mentally went through the list of employees that worked there, trying to discern who would be stupid enough to even think of taking advantage of one of the clan members.  
  
"Okay, down to the gym. You need to work off some of that pent up frustration!" Leo directed as he pulled his son to a stand.  
  
"You're not going to tell me are you?" Seth asked his father as he allowed himself to be brought up.  
  
"NO! Now, get going!" Leo insisted.  
  
"Oh, Dad, do I hafta?" Seth complained. He was still tired from jet lag with the fifteen hour difference between Japan and Big Sur. It was a lot to catch up on in so short a time. So far, he was losing ground. Earlier, his temper was the first to raise its ugly head. Now, Seth's attitude seemed to be tanking.  
  
"Yes, you 'hafta'! Now, get!" and Leo pointed to the gym door.  
  
Reluctantly Seth made for the gym, grumbling about the disadvantages of belonging to a ninja family. "Any excuse 'ill do to kick butt!" he decried as he trudged down the steps.  
  
Leo gave Seth a fatherly pat on the back as he followed him, saying good-naturedly, "Yep and it's even sweeter when it's your son!"   
  
  
  
*****  
  
Jason had been convinced that Gabby was seriously sick by the way Devon explained things Saturday morning. He was somewhat concerned, too. If she was getting sick, then that could mean she might be pregnant. But, he dismissed it as impossible based on the fact that Devon never had to worry about such matters. Humans and humanoid reptiles were not genetically compatible he had been told. Though Jason knew from talking with Gabby that she was a hybrid between the two species, Jason figured it made her more of a freak than her family. Being able to get her pregnant was never a concern for him.  
  
However, he had his suspicions on Monday when Mike ordered the entire work force at the studio to undergo an annual physical. Jason expressed his refusal to Mike, although he didn't state why.   
  
"Hey, Jas, it's just for insurance purposes. Chill out. I'm behind on it and my adjustor's been giving me grief. That's it! Just go in and do the blood tests, okay?!" Mike had said.   
  
So, later on that week along with everyone else he worked with, Jason unwittingly gave his blood and the precious DNA sample that was needed to convict him!  
  
*****  
  
That same Monday, while Mike's crew was being informed of the physical, Gabby had gone into San Francisco with Rahab and Don to the doctors. After a swift inspection by the physician in the examination room, it was confirmed that Gabby was indeed pregnant.   
  
Gabby had hoped the home test would be proven defective. But she now had to resolve herself to accept the fact that she was indeed officially expecting.   
  
Don knew the moment Rahab and Gabby came out of the exam room that it was official. Gabby didn't cry, but she didn't refuse her uncle's hugs, either.  
  
When she returned home, she went straight to her room, much to Seth's consternation. Leo had to physically hold his son back from approaching Gabby as she made her way to the stairs. She never looked back at him to confirm his presence, which confused Seth even more. Despite Rahab's gentle counciling to give Gabriella some time, her son just didn't understand why Gabby wouldn't want to at least acknowledge him.   
  
Of course, Seth was frustrated about Gabby's absence for the entire weekend. It was even worse when she decided to sequester herself in her room on Monday after the doctors visit. He had missed her so much while in Japan and had looked forward to seeing her when he returned Friday night. The fact that she hadn't been at the concert was disappointing. But then being forced over to the Musical Note was frustrating and Seth had all he could do to be civil. He recognized that his jet lag had a lot to do with his attitude. Yet, all he wanted to do was to return home to see Gabby. When they finally did return to the house, he was not allowed to wake her. He reluctantly obliged. However, waking up Saturday morning only to find out that she was missing really had Seth in a turmoil.   
  
He thought for sure after the weekend that Gabby would want to see him. He was more than disappointed; he was almost angry with her.   
  
Seeing how upset her son was, Rahab explained that Gabby needed quiet and no distractions so she could adjust to her new situation. "Patience had its own reward", she told him!  
  
"No offense, Mother, but if I hear that adage one more time, I think I'll explode!" Seth complained.  
  
"Then maybe you need to have your father spar with you for a while down in the gym!" Rahab tartly suggested .  
  
Seth replied irritably, "That's not even remotely funny!" and stormed off to the backyard.  
  
Rahab had no idea what he was talking about and only shook her head as she watched her son head for the forest. "Kids!" she mused.  
  
*****  
  
Monday evening Don and his brothers took Seth and Devon down to the gym. They locked the stairwell door as a safeguard. Then, after telling them about Gabby's situation, Devon went ballistic! It took his father and his three uncles, plus Seth, to hold him down.  
  
"I'LL KILL THAT CREEP! How can he do something like that to my own sister!! I want time with him - I want to give him pain so bad he'll never forget it!" he seethed as he struggled within the strong restraint of his father and uncles' arms.  
  
Devon finally collapsed when it dawned on him how he had been unsympathetic towards his sister's dilemma. Unable to control himself, Devon cried, "How could I be so stupid! All the signs were there. How?" he lamented.   
  
Raph sat down next to him and said, "We're all responsible, Devon. We all ignored her attempts to tell us. We should have asked her more questions; allowed her to voice her complaints more readily. Blame me, if you have to. It's because of my past that we didn't give her a chance. Maybe from this experience we can change that rule; at least enough to where if anyone of us is accused we'll have more of a say in the proceedings."   
  
Don concurred, "Yes, I think when this is over, we'll need to have a meeting and include the junior members as well as the initiate. I do not want to ever make the same mistake again as we did with Gabriella!"  
  
Of course, Seth had already done his share of ranting, but he was still upset knowing that Jason was the suspect. More than anything, though, he wanted to see Gabby. But, as before, Rahab told him later after he emerged from the gym that until she asks for him, he was to leave Gabby alone. Seth realized that no matter how upset he became, nothing would change. Since there wasn't anything more that he could do but pray for her, he made a daily pilgrimage into the forest to meditate. It was all he could do and it was better than nothing until Gabby called for him.   
  
*****  
  
Gabby cried whenever she would come to certain passages in the Bible that talked about trials and tribulations. The book was full of sad situations, some far worse than her own. But she finally realized that from reading Romans as well as other books, many things happen, whether good or bad, for a reason. She was trying to trust that something good would come from her dilemma.   
  
Finally, by Wednesday evening, she had made a decision, one that she knew Seth had been anxious to hear.   
  
When Gabby was ready, she called for Devon first. He was, after all, her brother and it was his friend who had done the deed.   
  
When he faced Gabby privately, he cried. It was just the two of them in her bedroom. He apologized to her for not taking her more seriously. She held onto him and told him it was okay.   
  
"How can you say that, Gabs? He took advantage of you!! " Devon retorted angrily.  
  
"Yes, he did. But, I let him. I couldn't bear to have him hurt any of you! " she replied. "If I trusted the family more, I would not have had to go through any of this! So, it's as much my fault as his!"   
  
"NO, it is not your fault! Jas had no business even thinking of taking advantage of you. Mike paid him off, he paid for the medical, gave him time to heal. Jason's an idiot!!" Then he added, "Don't you ever again tell me that it was your fault. If Jason had the integrity he pretended to have, he wouldn't have even looked at you dishonorably! You're made of better stuff than him. Don't you ever blame yourself!" Then he added with a wry smile, "Or I'll work you over in the gym!" He was only kidding, of course, but it was a typical Devon-statement said in jest.  
  
After talking with Devon, Gabby finally called for Seth. He couldn't take the stairs fast enough. He was afraid that if he wasn't quick she would change her mind – and he was not going to let that happen.  
  
At first, all he did was embrace her; never saying a word. He was quiet and not wanting to talk. At least ten minutes went by like this.   
  
Finally, while still holding onto her, he lamented sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry you went through what you did. If Devon and I had done our job in keeping watch over you when we took you into Carmel, none of this would have happened! I would have been in town and Jason would have left well enough alone. I feel so bad, Gabby!" He cried softly into her hair.   
  
All she could do was let him. She relished his embrace, the warmth of his breath as he cried softly against her. She had missed him so much and yet she knew that she had grown in strength and maturity because of it.   
  
Her reply to his lamentations, however, surprised him as much as herself. Speaking eloquently and softly, she quoted from the Bible, Romans 8:28-30 "And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love Him, who have been called according to His purpose! For those God foreknew He also predestined to be conformed to the likeness of His Son, that he might be the firstborn among many brothers. And those He predestined, He also called; those He called, He also justified; those He justified, He also glorified!"   
  
She pulled away and smiled at him and then said, "As you have told me before this day, God is in charge of everything. Nothing is created or done without His approval. Whatever child I am carrying will be one that He has determined to be good. It will be our responsibility to make sure that nothing gets in the way of that."  
  
Seth kissed her passionately and then cried on her shoulder as he realized the depth of her growth, knowing that it was the trials that had strengthened her. He prayed with her and gave God thanks for protecting her from life-threatening harm.   
  
Suddenly, Seth bent down on one knee, "Gabby, I love you more than life itself and I know that God loves you more. Still, I would be so happy if you would marry me!"   
  
Gabby was not expecting this, but in that instant she knew it was right. "Yes!" she said and met him on her knees, kissing him with the same force and passion that he had kissed her.  
  
Then, she told him, "I've accepted your Lord as my own. I've found Him to be of great comfort and the words of His book a resource for my healing. I've asked for forgiveness for being so rebellious. If I hadn't gone to that bar alone none of this would have happened. I know that Jason is more responsible for what he did, but I am trying to forgive him. "   
  
Gabby saw the look of anger on Seth's face and so she said, "Don't! Even as badly as he treated me, Jason still needs forgiveness. I know what he did was awful and there's no excuse for it. But, in the big scheme of things, when eternity is considered, I wouldn't want my worse enemy to spend time in hell. I want to forgive Jason, but right now it's too early for that. I still have nightmares! But in time I'm hoping to get to the point where I can actually just forgive him. I think you will want to as well."  
  
Seth nodded reluctantly. He still harbored a lot of anger for Jason, knowing the pain he caused Gabby.   
  
Finally, realizing something he had almost missed, Seth embraced Gabby tightly, crying against her shoulder. Not from the trials she had gone through nor her desire to forgive Jason, but from the sheer joy knowing of her salvation!  
  
  
  
*****  
  
On Friday of the following week, Mike called Jason into his office. The young man was surprised to see not only his boss, but his employer's three brothers, as well. He felt a fearful foreboding that told him something was up. He nervously took the seat offered to him. Expecting the others to sit down as well, since there were enough chairs allotted, he was surprised when they didnt. It was then that he took notice of their expressions. It did not look good.  
  
Don approached him and stood so close to the young man that it forced Jason to look up at the turtle. This filled the human with a fear he had never experienced before. Don looked down at him, his expression flat, but serious, studying Jason intently for a moment. All Jason could do was stare back, his eyes getting ever wider as the seconds swept by.  
  
Then, with a voice deep and serious, edged with warning, Don began, "This is how it's going to work, Jason. You are going to stop seeing Gabby in the utility room..."   
  
"How'd he know that?" Jason asked himself, becoming alarmed.  
  
"....then, you are going to stop threatening my family!" Don added.  
  
Jason's composure changed in an instant, being replaced with an angry face as he started to challenge them.   
  
But before he could utter even one word, Don cut him off, knowing what the young man was going to say, "Because if you don't, Jason, I will personally file rape charges against you. Gabby is pregnant and we have proof it was you! DO NOT THINK YOU CAN OUT-MANEUVER ME! I'VE TAKEN ON BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN YOU!" Don yelled as he leaned over the now trembling young man.  
  
Jason was plastered against his chair, trying to scrunch down, his eyes wide with terror and his head back as far as it could go to take on the full force of an enraged Donatello. He was completely mute from intimidation.  
  
Straightening up, Don reclaimed his calm composure, saying "It just so happens that we have matched your DNA with that of the baby Gabby is carrying." Don took the information off the nearby desk and handed Jason copies of the papers regarding the official findings.   
  
Don continued to say, " So, unless you want this fact sent to all the newspapers of coastal California and most certainly those facts sent special delivery to your intended fiancé', Melissa, I'd take the road less traveled and get out of town!"  
  
Jason nodded quickly his acceptance, not wanting to challenge this very intimidating humanoid reptile. The papers in his hands shook from the trepidation that had hold of his entire body.   
  
"Also, we will need your signature here on these papers." Don handed him some papers and a pen. "Don't worry about reading it; we're not trying to buy your soul." He saw the young man try to read the fine print anyway, and so Don entreated, "And I'd hurry it up if I were you - and press hard; there are several copies.!"  
  
Jason gulped and quickly signed where indicated on the papers. When he was done, he asked, "Ah, what did I sign?"  
  
Don took the pen and papers back, making sure that Jason had his copies and then handed copies to his three brothers, keeping the originals for himself.   
  
He then answered him, "You basically signed away all rights to ever visit with or having anything to do with Gabby's child. You cannot make any claims against the child's fortunes for monetary compensation with anything that might befall you. Also, you have formally and legally disenfranchised yourself as the baby's father. It is binding and completely irreversible. Trust me on this one; I never make mistakes in this regard!" Don explained eloquently.   
  
Jason looked around and saw confirmation of what Don had just said on the faces of the other three turtles. He looked down at his lap with alarm and wondered silently if that was it; hoping against hope that he would now be able to leave.   
  
But, with a wry smile that matched his other three brothers', Don then added, "Oh, and there's one more thing ...."   
  
As if on cue, Seth walked in followed by Devon! Jason's face froze in horror, realizing he was in deep and probably not walking out of the studio. At least, not for while, anyway. He tried to smile at Devon hoping to illicit that friendly banter he shared with his friend. But Devon met Jason's grin with a steely gaze that if it had been a weapon, Jason's head would have fallen to the floor.   
  
Things were definitely not looking good.  
  
Don saw the young man's fear, "Oh, don't worry, Jason, you'll live to tell about it – BUT I SUGGEST YOU DON'T! One word coming from you to anyone and we hear about it, you'll be sorry." He looked at his nephews and then kneeled down to look Jason evenly in the eyes. He explained softly, "Now, I guarantee you no skin will be broken and no bone dislodged, but I do promise you extreme discomfort measured out equal to what you did to Gabriella!"   
  
Jason felt his life was over in that instant.   
  
He was still whole after his harrowing ordeal. Jason never realized he had areas on his person that, when manipulated, could be so incredibly painful and yet not leave a mark! Whatever it was that Seth and Devon knew went far beyond what Jason learned at the little martial arts school he attended. The fact that their fathers and uncles witnessed everything done to him told Jason there was no way he could fabricate being beaten up. They also had him own up to raping Gabby, setting him up in such a way that he couldn't do anything but admit to it. It was recorded on DVD and they played it back for him.   
  
"It will stand up in court if you push it that far!" Don warned him. "Believe me, Jason, you will regret the day you were born if you do!"  
  
Then, Mike surprised Jason even more than the acupressure Devon and Seth performed on him. His ex-boss handed him an envelope. This too, was visually recorded.   
  
Mike explained, making sure his expression was all bright and cheery and caught on camera, "I think you'll be able to use this to get yourself set up somewhere! I would suggest Australia for starters! Heard the waves are awesome along the Gold Coast at Paradise Beach! "   
  
Jason opened the envelope and nearly fainted. Mike had written him a check for one hundred thousand dollars! He just stared at it while he tried to ignore the still painful areas on his body.  
  
"Yeah, I-I'm sure that sounds just about perfect." he uttered solemnly. The check was starting to ease his discomfort quite a bit. "But, why give me all of this? I don't understand?" Jason asked nervously, fearful of what else they were going to do to him.  
  
"We want your silence and cooperation! Period! " Don said between clenched teeth. He so wanted to have meted out the pain that his nephews had the pleasure of doing. But, where they had been punished for not keeping Gabby safe so many weeks ago, it was a fitting thing to allow them to do the honors to Jason. It gave them satisfaction to appease Gabby's dishonor. Don suggested to Jason, "Again, if that isn't enough, we can give Melissa good reasons to seek a life-mate with someone else!"   
  
"No... ah.... this is good. Yeah. It'll do. Thanks. I guess." Jason replied meekly.  
  
"Good. Then we have a deal! Oh and here's something else…." Don announced. He could see Jason recoil just a bit as if more pain were headed his way. Don smirked.  
  
Mike handed another envelope to the young man.  
  
Jason opened it and saw two pre-paid airline tickets on Quantas airlines to Australia with a departure date set for one week from that day. "This soon?" he asked, "Missy and I were…."  
  
Don finished, "You are going to get married in Australia. That is, if she still wants you. No telling how she will react with having to move so far from home. But, it's either that or…."   
  
"NO, I'm sure she'll be thrilled. She's often talked about wanting to see kangaroos and koalas in the wild. Yeah, no problemo!" Jason quickly replied.  
  
With that, Devon opened the office door and told him to not take his time leaving.   
  
Jason moved faster than any of them thought possible!   
  
***** 


	41. Whatever Kicks Your Fancy

Friday night, just as dinner was winding down, Gabby noticed Mike looking at her. As she caught him staring, he dropped his gaze quickly. Finally, he excused himself and left the table, disappearing outside.   
  
Rahab sighed and looked down at her plate, then over to Gabby. She smiled sheepishly at her niece and then motioned for her to follow her.   
  
Rahab led Gabby into the atrium across from the family room. She took her niece by the shoulders and said, "Mike is feeling really bad right now, Gabby. He knows he's treated you something awful. But, he doesn't know how to fix it. I've never seen him so beat up like this!"   
  
Gabby still had some hard feelings about the way he had treated her, but she could also understand what Mike was going through. It wasn't too long ago when she herself had disappointed someone.   
  
Despite the chill in the air, Mike was sitting down in the fire pit, moping. He was mulling over about how best to approach Gabby and to apologize to her when he felt a hand drape itself across his shoulders. It was Gabby.  
  
"Oh, hi there, Gabs!" he said softly. "Didn't hear you approach."   
  
Gabby shook her head, "And you're trying to train me to be a ninja? Really, Uncle, you need to do better than that!" and she hugged him. He smiled at her jest, receiving her hugs willingly. Mike held her for the longest moment, not wanting to let go.   
  
She could sense the emotions that seemed almost too overpowering being in such close proximity to its source. Mike sniffed a little and it was then that Gabby realized he was crying. "Gabby girl," he choked out, "I'm so ashamed about the way I treated you. I should have seen the signs; should have been more open to what you had to say. I'm so sorry!" He shuddered against her, holding her tight as the dam burst forth.  
  
"S'okay." Was all Gabby could spit out. She was feeling a bit weepy herself, but not because of her situation. It was because she had her uncle back and things were starting to look good again.  
  
Later that same night, Gabby sat with the professor as he digested the news of her pregnancy. Seth sat next to her for support, his arm firm around her waist as she waited for her father's reaction. She was nervous and scared. What would this news do to him? She didn't know, but Gabby knew he had to be told; it would only be a matter of time before she started showing.   
  
Perry was silent for a long while. Finally, taking her hand into his, he said gently but soberly to Gabby, "Regardless of the child's father, I hope that you will be wise in raising him or her in a way that would bring the most honor to your family! Never let the child feel unloved simply because of how they came into the world or their misfortune of having a biological father of poor character! They are not responsible for that and neither are you!" He paused for a moment, looking long and hard at Gabriella. His eyes welled up momentarily, but he fought back the overflow and stated, "I am saddened to know that you were so ill treated, Gabriella. I'm glad that he is out of the picture, but I hope that someday he will come to realize the error of his ways! I am so sorry, Gabby." The professor then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as he gulped back the emotions that wanted escape.   
  
Then, he pulled away and turned towards Seth, saying, "You will have the greatest challenge of all! Gabby will learn to love this child far sooner than you will. A mother's love is not determined by circumstances but by the very fact that she was created to love. Since this child is not yours, the fashion that it was conceived will act as a wedge between your heart and it. As I just told Gabriella, it is not the child's fault that it was conceived the way it was. The greatest good you can do to balance out what Jason did is to love this child with your whole heart. You will be its father and to you it will look for guidance. You will determine how it sees itself and the world around it. " Perry smiled and then clasped a hand on Seth's shoulder, "I can trust that Leo had trained you to always do the right thing! I am pleased that you have asked Gabby to marry you; but I think she would have married you even if she weren't with child!" He smiled broadly. But, his energies were taxed. The professor started to cough and the nurse that was caring for him quietly instructed Gabby and Seth that they needed to let him rest. He lay back down on his pillow as the nurse guided the two young people out of the bedroom.   
  
Gabby was passed the crying stage of her situation. However, she did not know how much time she would have with her father and it was that thought which saddened her. Though the child within her was not from a union with Seth, it was still her child and, to the professor, a grandchild! She prayed silently that he would live long enough to witness the birth and be able to hold the baby in his arms!  
  
Seth and Gabby set December twenty-fifth as their wedding date. It was far enough along in the calendar to plan things, but not so far along for Gabby's pregnancy. Gabby requested that day specifically since she had come to know the Lord and it was the day most people celebrated His birth. It was also her most favorite day of the year!  
  
Seth wanted the union to be formalized in his church and so they met with the pastor on Sunday to explain the need for haste. Fortunately, he was a very caring man and understood Gabby's unique situation. With the ceremony only to be attended by family members and the few close friends that they had, there wasn't any need to bring the intended marriage before the board. Usually, such hasty marriages desiring a ceremony in the church had to be approved of by the elders. But in this case, the pastor was quite confident it wouldn't be necessary.  
  
When they told her the news later on that same day, Cassandra offered to sing for them! She was ecstatic that Gabby was getting married to Seth, her joy for them was apparent.   
  
"You will need a dress, Gabriella!" Cassandra exclaimed, "I have quite a few escapees from my days on Broadway that I have stored upstairs in that closet in the back bedroom. There are a few that are white and I think they might fit you. You and Seth are welcomed to go through them to see what would work for you."  
  
Seth didn't want to dress shop, "Gabs, maybe when Gaele comes in to town the two of you can go through them? It's just not something that I can give an opinion on. Or, maybe my mom could help?"  
  
"Actually, now that I think about it," Cassandra said, "I don't think the groom is allowed to see the wedding dress before the day of the wedding!"  
  
Seth straightened up and asked rather defensively and somewhat surprised, "Why not?"  
  
"Bad luck." She stated as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Bah, I don't believe in bad luck. How ridiculous" he decried, "What could possibly go wrong?"  
  
"Well, it's just the way it is, but don't you want to be surprised when she walks down the aisle?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"No." Seth said.   
  
Gabby looked over at him and asked, "Why not?" She was getting to like this idea of his not seeing the dress.   
  
"Well, for one thing, you don't need a fancy dress to surprise me. I'd marry you right now with what you have on. But, you want a wedding and so, that means a dress, too!" he explained casually.  
  
"I thought you wanted the wedding? You made this big deal about having it in your church and that's fine with me, but if you're changing your mind and all…." Gabby was getting a little miffed trying to understand her fiancé'.  
  
"No… I mean, yes I want it in the church. All I was trying to say is I love you and would marry you whether you had a fancy dress on or not. I'm not a clothes person, Gabby. In fact, I really don't have to wear clothes but I do so I fit in with the normal human population." Seth explained, a little miffed him self.  
  
"Well," Gabby shot back defensively, "I need to wear cloths, so – I kind of like this idea of you not seeing the dress until I walk down the aisle."   
  
"But, what if I don't like it?" he asked, his jaw stiffening.  
  
Cassandra sat back and observed this rather amusing discussion going on before her. She smiled as she saw Gabby straighten her back in defense.   
  
"I thought you just said you didn't care what I wore? What difference does it make if you like it or not. If I like it, that should be enough, don't you think?" Gabby said irritably, her voice rising just a little.  
  
Seth didn't have a comeback. He just sat there transfixed by the rather lively conversation he was having with Gabby. He remembered back only a few weeks before when she took him to task on his question about how she felt being among non-humans. Finally, he smiled and reached for her. However, Gabby stood up and folded her arms in front of her.  
  
"You didn't answer my question!" she stated angrily.  
  
"What question?" Seth asked, perplexed by her sudden stance. He saw a look on Gabby's face that reminded him an awful lot of Raphael when he had his shell in a twist.  
  
"Shouldn't it be enough that I like the dress if you don't care what I wear in the first place?" she asked, narrowing her eyes for emphasis.  
  
"Oh, that question. " he acknowledged. "Hmmm…well….I guess so. I mean, last thing I'd want you to do is wear something you don't like. Wouldn't make any sense, now, would it?" Seth stood up and gently grabbed a very irked Gabriella. Forgetting that Cassandra was sitting just across from them in her tiny living room, Seth embraced his fiancé' and kissed her. Then he told her, "You pick out whatever dress suits your fancy. It really doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Oh, so if I walked down the aisle in a paper sack and a pail on my head…..you wouldn't you care?" Gabby furrowed her brow a little, getting a bit more confused – as was Seth.  
  
Seth couldn't help but smile at the word picture she just created for him. But, he saw that she noticed his mirth and he quickly became all serious, "Ah, Gabs, all I care about is you. So, what ever you want you can have. I just want you to be happy!" Seth explained, just a little exasperated. "You keep it a secret, okay? Whatever you want is fine with me."   
  
Gabby worked the inside of her cheek as she thought about it. Finally, she smiled a little and then asked, "Did we just have our first argument?" She giggled a little, thinking about all that had just transpired. "I think we did."   
  
Seth just shook his head and noticed that Cassandra had her hand over her mouth as she tried very hard to suppress her laughter. He looked back at Gabby and smiled broadly, "I think you're right." and laughed out loud himself, kissing her a second time..  
  
*****  
  
It was about one week before Thanksgiving and Gabby had gone into town with Seth. It was just a day to relax and spend some time together outside of Mike's place. The weather was a little cool so the two of them were bundled up in warm jackets, hugging each other for added warmth as they strolled along the pedestrian sidewalk.   
  
Along the way, she talked Seth into visiting the Musical Note. "I've missed her! "She commented.  
  
"It's only been a couple of days, Gabby!" Seth complained. "You see her nearly every week, sometimes twice a week."   
  
"I know, but .... She's my friend and, besides, we get along really well!" she smiled. "I thought you liked her?"  
  
"Yes, she's very nice and I do enjoy her company. She was very generous to sing for us and about you using one of her dresses. But I think its best you not get too close to her. We don't have very many human friends. I've found that most are just curious about us and not in it for the long haul. Remember Jason!" Seth corrected.  
  
"Yes, how can I forget? Thanks for reminding me!" Gabby said irritably as she picked up the pace and moved ahead of Devon.  
  
He skipped a bit to try to pace himself with her, begging, "I'm sorry, Gabs. But ... I'm really disappointed in him. I trusted Jas! Now....I don't think I can trust another human. " Seth followed Gabby's lead, speeding up his walk. But, then, he stopped her and held her tightly to him, "I love you! " he whispered, "What he did was abominable! Unforgivable for now. Maybe later I can, but ...." and he whispered into her ear, "If my father and uncles hadn't have been in that room, I would have killed Jason that day we confronted him. Devon and I actually had it all planned out." He looked at her more seriously than Gabby had ever seen.  
  
Gabby's eyes grew slightly wider when she recognized the familiar expression. Seth was giving the same face as Don and Leo had when they were trying to make a point.   
  
As Gabby pulled away from Seth she reprimanded hoarsly, "NO, don't you ever, ever do that! He's not worth the price you would have to pay! Let him live with the knowledge of what he did to me - and what you could have done to him! " She smiled anxiously and cupped his face with her hands, kissing him and said, " Time is his best punishment. "   
  
Cassandra wasn't in the store part of the building, so Gabby called for her. No answer. She looked back at the placard in front and there was nothing to indicate she had taken an early lunch. So, Gabby asked Seth to go with her to the back. Her senses picked up in alarm.  
  
The small living area was empty, so they carefully went up the stairs. "Cassandra? Are you there?" Gabby asked. Again, no answer. She reached the top of the stairs and looked into the bathroom that was just opposite. The door was opened, but the room was empty. Then, Gabby checked the main bedroom. She gasped! Casandra was lying on the floor up against her bureau, apparently unconscious.   
  
Seth said, "Don't move her yet!" He checked to make sure she had a pulse and she was still breathing, which she was. They called Don on the phone that was in the room and asked him what they should do.   
  
"Can you rouse her? Don asked through the phone.  
  
Gabby gently stroked Casandra's face and talked to her. She moaned a little, but that was it.  
  
"She's kind of in between, Don" Seth explained.  
  
Don then told them to stay put and he'd be right over. Then, he told them that they ought to call the paramedics.   
  
If she had been anyone in his family, he would have just handled the problem himself. But, Casandra was human and therefore needed human intervention.  
  
By the time Don arrived with Leo, the paramedics were wheeling Casandra out on the gurney. It caused quite a bit of stir among the shop owners with people milling around trying to get a look at the commotion.   
  
"What do the paramedics think happened?" Don asked Seth.  
  
Gabby answered, "Her blood pressure was up, something like 200/120 and her pulse was over 150! Her eyes were dialated, so there seems to be pressure on the brain. They won't know for sure until they do a MRI and CAT scan. They're taking her to the Community Hospital in Monterey."   
  
Don nodded and then asked his niece, "You want to go with her?"   
  
Gabby was on the transport in a flash. The rest of them would follow along in Don's sedan.   
  
It was the first time Gabby had ever ridden in an ambulence, especially with the sirens blaring! However, she could care less about all of that. She was more concerned about her friend. She watched as the paramedics hooked Casandra up to an IV and wrote on some paper attached to a clipboard. The vehicle drove quickly but safely through the weekday traffic, finally arriving at the emergency door of the hospital in short order.  
  
Gabby was anxious while she sat in the waiting room. Seth, Don, and Leo arrived shortly after she had and were waiting there with her. They were starting to create a bit of a commotion, however, and it became a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't everyday that the people of Monterey saw them, so it was a unique experience for those that were lucky enough to be there!   
  
"Well," Gabby commented quietly, "At the very least we're helping them to forget their pain and discomfort for a while!" and laughed.   
  
Finally, a doctor came out and asked for them. Gabby asserted herself and took the lead, which amused Don to no end. But, she had a vested interest in Cassandra, more than any of them had.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Swaltsky. I checked your friend over and thought you'd like to know that Ms. Edwards is doing better. Seems her blood pressure went through the roof, nothing life threatening, though. That's what caused her to black out. We're running some blood tests, now, but I believe it's nothing serious. She'll have to be on meds to control it. However, Ms. Edwards did get a bump on her head - probably when she blacked out and fell. She has a slight concussion. I'm prescribing bedrest for a few days until the swelling goes down and some antibiotics, just to ward off any unforeseen infection. However..... there is one ...ah... thing that I may need to confer with you on." The doctor looked at Don. " I usually wait until I discuss with the patient about x-rays shown to non family members. But, in this case...I think you count as family. If you'll follow me to the x-ray room!"   
  
"Can I go?" Gabby asked.  
  
Dr. Swaltsky replied, "No, only one person please." and then led Don through a pair of double doors and down passed three rooms.   
  
Once inside the fourth room, he switched on the x-ray viewer and took an exposed x-ray, slipping it up and under the clip. "You see this right here along her back - I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was except - it looks like a...."  
  
"Yes, I can see what it looks like!" Don said. He stared long and hard at this amazing discovery. "Are you sure this is from Cassandra?!" Don asked the doctor.   
  
He replied, " I was wondering that myself! But upon a physical examination of her while she was unconcsious, I confirmed it!" Then, the doctor suggested, " I'd like to keep her overnight for observation and see if there is any...." the doctor started to say.  
  
But Don interrupted him, "Is her condition life-threatening?"  
  
Dr. Swaltsky replied, "No, I said earlier it wasn't, but..."  
  
Don said, "Then I will bring her home with us!"  
  
"There could be complications!" the doctor insisted.  
  
"Seems the only complication will be me, Dr.! Ms. Edwards will be going home with us. Please sign her out! I will have my private ambulance retrieve her. Until they arrive, my niece and nephew will stay with her. Also, we'd like all x-rays that you have taken of Ms.Edwards"   
  
"But...." Dr. Swaltsky started and then he saw Don's expression cloud over. Changing his attitude, the doctor said, "Right. I'll go and take them to her room." and the doctor went back out to to take Gabby and Seth to Casandra's room.  
  
"Hi!" Gabby said as she walked over to Cassandra's bed, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Cassandra was groggy, but coherent, "Fine, now. The doctor said I have high blood pressure! Ha! And I ate healthy, too! Who would have thought."   
  
"Don is getting his private ambulance to take you to our place." Gabby explained.   
  
Cassandra looked confused, "Your house? Why? It's just a high blood pressure problem. Medication will take care of it!"  
  
Seth then added, "You also suffered a concussion and need bed rest."  
  
"Phooey! I've had those before and never needed help. I'll do better at my place! "she insisted, trying to get comfortable on the hospital bed. Seth saw an extra pillow underneath where the linen was stored. He retrieved it and helped position it under Cassandra's head. "Thanks, Seth!" she gushed appreciatively.  
  
"You don't know my uncle! He can be quite persuasive!" Gabby grinned.  
  
"He doesn't know me! I can be QUITE stubborn!"  
  
"Stubborn about what?" Don asked as he and Leo came into the room.  
  
"About going back to my shop! Mr.Tello, I appreciate the offer of your home, but..." Casandra began.  
  
"Actually, it is my brother's home and you will be coming with us, Ms. Edwards!" Don smiled, graciously persistant.  
  
"Hmmm....I would prefer to go back to my home; I am more comfortable there and as you are well aware, the more comfortable a patient is, the faster their recovery!" Cassandra insisted, smiling as well.  
  
The two looked at each other intently for a few minutes. Leo, Seth and Gabby watched the drama of wills unfold. Cassandra was not going to let up and, after a moment, Don realized that.   
  
Finally, he relented, "Alright. But under one condition!"   
  
"And...that would be?" she asked, relieved, since she really didn't want to get into an argument about it.  
  
"That my niece takes care of you! I will not tolerate you being alone while you are recovering! Otherwise, you will come with us!" Don folded his arms across his chest in determination.  
  
Cassandra smiled, " A much better deal all the way around, provided Gabriella is willing?!" and she looked over at her friend.  
  
"Yes! Of course, I wouldn't mind at all!" she replied.   
  
"And...that Leo can drop in on you now and then to make sure you are progressing!" Don added.  
  
"Hmmm...anymore surprise conditons, Mr. Tello?" Casandra asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I'll see how things go and then let you know. But, right now we want you to rest. My ambulance will take you back as soon as it gets here!"  
  
"Mr. Tello, I'm perfectly capable of sitting up in a car!" Casandra protested, trying to get up. Leo walked over and gently implored her to do otherwise. She scrowled good naturedly, but complied - smiling, "I can see you're going to be just as difficult as your brother!"  
  
"What's done is done! The ambulance will be here in a moment and I will not argue about it!" Don's expression went flat, so Casandra conceded reluctantly.  
  
They finally returned to the Musical Note and Cassandra was having an ongoing debate with Leo. This time about being carried up to her room. "The stairwell is not very wide, it would be easier for me to walk it!" she complained, " Last thing I need is to get my head banged up a second time!" She stood up out of the wheelchair and started walking towards the stairs.   
  
Leo gave a displeased expression and, without so much as a word, grabbed her up. Seth and Gabby were quite amused by the entire ordeal, never having seen anyone go toe to toe with Leo the way this woman did.   
  
"Ah! I told you I could do this!" she fussed as he took her up the stairs. " Okay, fine ...whatever kicks your fancy...just don't bang my head, okay!"   
  
Don shook his head and smiled, commenting, "She sure has spunk!"  
  
Once Leo had Casandra firmly tucked in, he told her, "NO getting out of bed unless you need to use the restroom. Then, you call someone!"   
  
"Well, it's not going to be you, THAT'S for sure!" she said in mock irritation. Then, Cassandra laughed. "Thanks, Leo. I'm not used to being cared for, so I get rather obstinate!!"   
  
"I'll be back with some tea!" he replied with a shadow of a smile. He was gone down the stairs in an instant.   
  
"Tea! Yeah, that would be just lovely! " she said, resting her head back on the pillow. She realized right then that her concussion was worse than she had thought. Her head started to pound, so she called after him, " I'll need a couple of aspirin, too. Top shelf, just right of the sink, if you please!"  
  
A short while later Gabby came up the stairs and sat down in the two-seater couch, "So, how do you feel, now that Leo has you tucked in?"  
  
"Pampered - too m'ch!" she replied as her speech started to slur. She noticed that her eyes seemed heavy. Casandra was tired and wanted to sleep.  
  
Gabby heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw her Uncle Don poke his head into the bedroom, "You okay, Casandra?" he asked.   
  
"Yep...tired s'all. Head hurts and I need sleep." and she began to doze off.  
  
Don stepped over to the bed and sat down on the floor next to it, " Nope, need to stay awake long enough to have some of Leo's tea!" He took her hand and squeezed it. "Cassandra, please stay awake!"   
  
Her eyes fluttered open and it took all her resolve to keep them that way. "My head aches!" she moaned.  
  
"Yes, I know. Leo's tea will help." Don encouraged. "Hey, Leo, now would be a good time!" he called out towards the bedroom door.  
  
Soon enough, his brother appeared with a cup of the tea. Seth stayed back while Gabby went over to help prop Casandra's head up while Leo carefully had her sip the liquid. It wasn't too warm and she was able to get most of it down. "I'll be back with more!" and he left quickly for the kitchen.   
  
Don watched Cassandra and thought about the x-rays the doctor had shown him.   
  
Back at the hospital, the doctor was not happy about releasing every last one of them, but when Don wrote a sizeable check out to the facility, the physician relented. Don then had Leo come into the x-ray room after Gabby and Seth went to visit Casandra.  
  
"I can't believe it! It's.....her!" Leo gasped quietly as he stood before the lit up screen, his mouth agap. "How? It's too much of a coincidence for her to be here in the same community. What do you think?"  
  
"I think, dear brother, that Cassandra is a Protector!" and Don's admiration for the woman grew considerably. "I'm going to have a little talk with the professor to see what he knows!"   
  
Don was riveted back to the present as Leo came into the room with the teapot, the cup filled with a second helping of his brew. Casandra took down two more 'doses' and then they let her sleep, allowing the tea to do it's 'magic'.   
  
Gabby refused to leave her friend, choosing to stay on the couch in the bedroom. Seth asked if she was going to be alright. "Yeah, I'll probably take the room across the hall. That's where I slept when I stayed here last time!" she answered. " But, I think we're going to need a sign out front to let people know that the shop will be closed for a while."   
  
So, Seth went down stairs and wrote up a temporary sign, taping it to the inside of the front door so it would be easy to see. After that, he explored the shop a little, somewhat bored. He didn't feel comfortable with leaving Gabby there by herself with Casandra. He felt protective of both of them. He was listening to his father and uncle discuss something private, not quite catching all the words. They were in the kitchen/living area in the back and talking in typical low tones that were barely audible. "Ninja talk. Something must be up." He thought absentmindedly.   
  
Sometimes, Seth thought, it was more telepathic than anything else. They never really had to say much to each other, but he could sense that a conversation was taking place. Seth figured that the years of living so closely together in the sewers of New York must have honed their senses to a razor sharp point. Survival instincts? It was always something he had wanted to discuss with them, but it was one of those topics that were hard to bring up.   
  
He went around the cashier's counter and visually explored the back of it. Seth started getting uncomfortable, realizing that it might be construed as a bit intrusive. But, just as he was about to walk back around to the other side, a photo caught his attention. It was taped to the inside of the desk area, its position making it difficult to see by the undiscerining eye. He gently removed it, taking care not to break the tape.   
  
Seth looked at the photo and tried to make sense of it. The picture showed a light-green girl, maybe around ten years old, with long auburn hair that was wild with curls. A much younger Professor Perry stood next to her. The two were standing in front of what looked like a cabin with mountains and pine trees in the background. "Gabby?!" he asked softly.   
  
"What'd you find, Seth?" Don asked.   
  
Seth nearly jumped out of his skin! He swore under his breath for being surprised, but then realized his uncle was glaring at him. "I, ah....found a picture of – Gabby….I think!" he explained softly.  
  
"Let me see." Don asked as he reached out for the photo.  
  
Seth handed the picture to his uncle. Don looked at it for a long time, then sighed. He said quietly, staring intently at his nephew, "Please do me a favor, Seth. One, do not say anything to Gabby about this! Two, please keep out of other people's personal affects!"   
  
Don then tucked the photo inside his jacket, returning to the back room, leaving Seth red-faced and embarrased. 


	42. A Mystery Solved

Cassandra was getting restless. She had been down for two days and was already chaffing to get out of bed. But, Leo was adamant with his and Seth's second visit that if he found out she had done so, he would remain on the premises until she recovered.   
  
Cassandra good naturedly teased, "Now, Leo, how are you even going to know? You aren't telepathic, are you?" and she laughed. Leo was not amused, at least, that's the impression he gave her. But, try as he would to be serious, Cassandra saw right through the facade. "You can't fool me! There was a hint of a smile - I saw it!" and laughed again!  
  
Leo just shook his head, amused by her banter. "I'm serious! Do not get out of that bed! Gabby is perfectly capable of assisting you! And, I'm serious about moving in here if you disobey!" he said before leaving.  
  
Gabby was thrilled to take care of her friend. It had been a while since she had done any cooking, so with Seth to watch things, she walked over to a nearby market for supplies.   
  
She had never been to a grocery store before, but with the cash she had in her pocket that Cassandra had given to her, Gabby was determined to spend it wisely. With some assistance from the manager, she was able to procure the ingredients that she needed, heading back to the shop in quick order.  
  
While the meal was cooking, Gabby had Seth carry the small dinette table upstairs so that the two of them could eat comfortably in Cassandra's bedroom.   
  
"What are you making, Gabby?" the woman asked, "It smells delicious!"   
  
"It's a surprise, so you'll have to wait." Her friend replied.  
  
When Gabby brought the meal upstairs to serve, she heard Cassandra exclaim, "Lasagna; my favorite!"   
  
Gabby couldn't have been happier! She smiled appreciatively as her friend dug into her serving and seemed to enjoy what she was eating.  
  
Seth sampled some of the pasta and he seemed to like it as well, which pleased him that Gabby was more than a decent cook! "Looks like I'm not going to starve after all once we get married!" he joked, taking another bite.  
  
Gabby looked at him, not amused, "Oh, so you were concerned?"   
  
Seth looked up slowly from his plate and saw the serious expression on her face, "Ah, well... not exactly, but since you've been living at the house … I've never seen you cook." He said between bites, chewing thoughtfully and wondering what he'd done now.   
  
Cassandra smirked and tried to ignore the growing confrontation. But, she watched with great intent as she saw Gabby's color darken.  
  
"Well, I've never seen you do dishes, either, so maybe you ought to start!" Gabby chided, just a little miffed..   
  
Cassandra laughed, completely amused by Seth's look of surprise.   
  
"You walked into that one, I think!" she teased him.   
  
Later, while Seth washed up the dinner dishes, Gabby spent time that evening with Cassandra and talked about her career in theater.   
  
"I just sort of fell into it, one would say!" Cassandra began. "I was looking for work after....well, after my job took a turn. I had taken vocal and dance lessons for years but never really considered using that talent for making a living. There was a casting-call that came out at the local theater for actors and I thought, 'why not?' and auditioned! I was surprised when they hired me on the spot! Just about took my breath away. And, that was the beginning!"  
  
"When did you meet Serena?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Oh, a few years later. She was hired to understudy for a play I was in and we hit it off! She's was quite young but became a good friend to me in New York! However, eventually her hectic schedule and my nomadic life style back, we ended up losing touch. It was quite surprising to see her that night at the concert!"  
  
"What kind of nomadic lifestyle?" Gabby inquired.  
  
"Oh, just moving around. I don't like to stay put for too long. I get too comfortable and lose my focus on life. Like staying in bed for two days! Gad, I need to get out of this bed! It's driving me nuts!" Cassandra grumbled.  
  
"Well, Leo wants you to stay put, so...." Gabby reminded her friend.  
  
"Is Seth done with the dishes, yet?" she asked.  
  
Gabby went over to the doorway and looked down the stairwell, "How's it coming down there, Seth?" she asked.  
  
"What'd you do? Use every pot and pan in the cupboard! Sheesh, there's a ton of stuff to clean, Gabs!" Seth complained loudly.  
  
Gabby laughed and then turned back around, but Cassandra was not in her bed!! She looked around and then saw her over by the window. "Hey, you're supposed to stay put, remember?" Gabby said as she walked over to her.  
  
"I miss my customers! And, I miss my neighbors, too. Leo won't know, Gabby; so just chill." She said.  
  
Cassandra sat down on the seat the bay window provided. "I love to watch the people at night after the store is closed." she smiled, "Sometimes, couples will walk hand in hand down Lincoln and think they're alone. Fortunately, the only romantic interludes I've witnessed were an occasional kiss. But, it's so sweet!"   
  
"We're you ever married?" Gabriella asked as she came around to where her friend sat and joined her on the window seat.   
  
"Almost. I was sort of promised to someone a long time ago when I was just a girl. Younger than you, in fact! But, he ....turned out to be a creep, kind of like Jason, only a lot worse." Cassandra mused.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you can get any worse than Jason!" Gabby laughed nervously.  
  
Cassandra had a far away look. Then mused, "Yes...you can. I've seen it. I'm not trying to minimize Jason's actions, but he was nothing compared to the one I was suppose to marry. He was.....pure evil!" Cassandra sighed as if she had just moved a heavy weight off her mind.   
  
"Hey! I thought my dad said you weren't supposed to be up out of bed!" Seth declared as he walked over to Cassandra, wiping his hands on a towel. He gently took her by the arm, but she resisted.   
  
"Look, my headache is gone and my balance is back! I'm not one to lie in bed all day!" she complained.  
  
"Still, you need to rest at least one more day!" and then Seth firmly took Cassandra up by the arm and led her reluctantly back to the bed. "If you get out one more time, I'll call my dad and send Gabby home!"   
  
"My, my, what force! You know, I could drop you right where you stand!" she teased.  
  
"Yeah, as if! I don't think so, Cassandra! Now, get into...." and the next thing Seth knew, he fell forward against the bed.   
  
"Oops, did you trip?" Cassandra asked, concerned. "Here, let me help you up!" She reached out to assist him.  
  
He waived his hand at her and grumbled, "Hey, I can get myself back up. How'd you do that anyway?"   
  
"What? You tripped! That rug by the bed does it all the time to me!" she answered.  
  
Seth looked down and saw the edge of the rug pulled up as if it had been stumbled over. "Ah, guess I did after all. Hmmmm...I never trip." he said, puzzled as he straightened himself back up to a stand.  
  
"Guess there's a first time for everything, huh!" Cassandra observed casually. Then, she eased reluctantly back into bed. Seth adjusted the covers over her. As he walked back around the end of the bed to exit the room, she watched him thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll be going back home now. Oh, and you've been invited over for Thanksgiving dinner! No buts!" he said, smiling.  
  
"Okay....LEO!" Cassandra teased.  
  
Seth chuckled all the way down the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
She was better by Monday morning, so Leo released her. "I may not sleep for the next week! I've had more than enough time lying down." Cassandra grumbled happily. "Thanks for your care, Leo!"   
  
He bowed slightly and smiled, "My pleasure, Cassandra!" Leo gave her some of his dry herbal tea to continue his form of antibiotics. She was quite impressed with the selection of leaves and grasses he used. They talked about the different teas they employed for a variety of ailments. Gabby and Seth both decided that as far as one being more impressed by the other, it was a tie between Leo and Cassandra.   
  
"Where did you learn about medicinal herbs?" Leo had asked her.  
  
"Oh, from a variety of sources; Japan, for one." Cassandra had replied." And, you?"  
  
"From my mentor and also while I've been living in Japan. Interesting." Leo answered, studying this friend of Gabby's. "Maybe one day we can compare notes and see if we could add to each other's arsenal." He suggested.  
  
Cassandra replied, smiling, "That would be very beneficial, I think!"   
  
After Leo had left, Gabby stayed behind for a while as Seth waited impatiently. He wanted to get her home. The professor was anxious to see her and had said as much to him the night before.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Gabby asked her friend.  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling much better! Though, my back aches a little from being in bed so much. I'll probably take a walk around town to stretch it out. " she said. Then, Cassandra asked, "Would you like to join me?"  
  
Gabby looked back at Seth imploringly. He rolled his eyes and then nodded, "As long as I can come along!"   
  
Gabby kissed him, "Of course! Just behave your self!" she teased.  
  
"Hey, you're the one that's always making trouble!" he replied defensively. Gabby just laughed at him.  
  
  
  
The streets were nearly deserted since it was still a couple hours before the shops opened up. The air was chilly, so the three had on coats for warmth. Seth had his arm around Gabby's waste, holding her close, with Cassandra on the other side of her. "You two look so cute!" she gushed. "Perfectly adorable!" and smiled at them.  
  
Seth was a little uncomfortable with the sentiment and he blushed little. But Gabby giggled and she leaned her head onto his shoulder as they walked along.   
  
It was a very quiet morning, the crispness of the air bringing back to Gabby the feeling of the holidays. She knew the weather would be different for her this Christmas and lamented, "I'll miss the snow this year! It was always so beautiful back in Connecticut! I loved to go ice-skating at this pond the professor took me to. It froze over each year. It wasn't very deep, but it was a clean pond; no rocks or water plants to worry about except by the edge. It was so much fun!"   
  
"You ice skate, Gabs?" Seth asked her as they walked around the corner and headed west onto Ocean Avenue.   
  
"Yes, I do. I brought my skates along, just in case. I dunno, maybe it was a wasted effort. I don't think I'll find too many frozen ponds here in California - at least, not here in Carmel!" and she laughed.  
  
"Monterey has an ice rink; maybe we can go over there sometime before Thanksgiving!" Seth suggested.  
  
"Oh, that would be wonderful. I would love to do that!" and she hugged him.   
  
He gently pushed her away, saying, "Not in public, Gabby!" and smiled at her. He was more noticeable of that fact this time than when he kissed her on the beach so many weeks ago. He was also mindful of the fact that Cassandra was watching them.  
  
Gabby brightened as she glanced over at Cassandra with a mischievous wink. She then turned back to Seth, planting a big kiss on his cheek. "Okay, I'll just kiss you then!" and giggled.  
  
"GABBY! Quit it! "and he laughed back at her, hugging her tighter.  
  
A few more people appeared on the street and shopkeepers arrived to open up their stores. Some saw Cassandra and waved at her in recognition. She acknowledged them and waved back, smiling.   
  
"Looks like you're back on your feet, Cassie!" one older man said as they passed him. He was sweeping the walkway in front of his store.  
  
"Yep, had the best care, too!" and she stroked Gabby's head.   
  
"Glad for that! We've missed you at the Beaches! Will you be there for breakfast tomorrow?" he asked, stopping his work.  
  
"I'll try." she replied.  
  
"How about Thanksgiving? Me and my missus have an extra seat at our table if you want to join us." he invited.  
  
"That's very sweet of you, but I've already had an offer!" she smiled and looked over at Seth.  
  
Gabby became quiet as they continued on walking, which Seth noticed right away, "Are you okay, Gabs?"   
  
"Yeah, just....thinking." she answered him. "Cassandra, what's the 'Beaches'?"  
  
"It's really called Carmel Beach Cafe, but we call it the Beaches for short. Why?" she answered.  
  
"Is there any place here in Carmel that's just called the Beaches?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yes... that karaoke bar." Cassandra said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
With her training now on hold due to her pregnancy and finally having that missing piece to pull the puzzle together, she was in a position to divulge what she knew about her father's assault. Gabriella then said something that made Seth stop in his tracks, "Seth, I think I know who beat up my dad!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Don tried to say calmly. He was angry with her, but considering her condition, he didn't want to upset her. They found that stress triggered her morning sickness, so everyone had tried to keep things stress-free for Gabriella.   
  
She had just returned from Carmel after her walk with Cassandra. Her friend was curious about what she had said, but Seth explained it as nothing. Just a minor altercation his uncle had a while back. She seemed satisfied with his answer and dropped the subject.   
  
However, on the way back to the house, Seth calmly chewed Gabby out about even mentioning it in Cassandra's presence. "Gabby, you need to remember who and what we are! We can't share things like that with people - even with your best friend! They ask questions that we can't answer!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Seth, but I've been putting it off for so long and then when I heard Cassandra talk about that restaurant … it just came out!" Gabby apologized.   
  
She was now standing in the gym before Don and his brothers, along with Devon and Seth. With exception to Seth being there, it brought back the memory of her first time before the counsel. It unnerved her initially, but she strengthened her resolve and replied to Don's question, "I'm sorry, but at the time I didn't have enough information. Besides, I was on restriction!" she explained.  
  
"THAT could have been waived for this, all things considered!" Raph exclaimed, clearly not happy with his daughter, pregnant or otherwise.  
  
She looked chagrined, but continued, "Anyway, when I saw that man at the karaoke bar and heard what he mumbled about my looking like someone he had beaten up, what you said," she looked at her father, " while you were still unconscious started to make sense. Caramel was not a candy but was really Carmel and 'beaches' meant that bar."  
  
"Can you describe him to us?" Leo asked quietly. Gabby could detect an edge of irritation in his voice.   
  
"Yes, but it would be better if I could see him and identify him that way." she answered cautiously.  
  
"No. I don't want you going anywhere near that place!" Seth exclaimed. "Just tell us what he looks like!"  
  
"There are a dozen people that look like him. What are you going to do, bring all of them in and the do a Q&A in the back of a room? No, either you take me to that bar this afternoon or I don't cooperate!" Gabby was taking a risk of getting all of them mad at her. However, she was counting on their desire to bring closure to this problem. She knew she was right; identifying him face to face was going to speed up the process of bringing the man and anyone else involved to justice.  
  
There was a long moment of silence, but finally Don spoke, "Alright, but Seth and Devon will accompany you! I don't know how you're going to be able to move among them, though, and not take the risk of getting pushed onto that stage!"  
  
"I won't get pushed. I'll walk on!!" she declared.  
  
"WHAT? I don't think ....." Seth protested.  
  
"THAT WAY....I'll have a better view. It would take too much time and may cause more attention if we wander around. If he's there, I'll let you know. If he's not, then I'll just sing one song and be done. I don't care if I get booed, all things considered about what was said regarding my last visit there." Gabby insisted. Her resolve was rock solid. "That's the only way this can be done expediently!" and she straightened up her posture.  
  
Leo spoke next, "Gabby's right. We need to get this settled as soon as possible. Once we have the man identified, we can turn him over to the local law enforcement. As much as I would like to give that man a health dose of acupressure, the police need to be involved in this since they have Raph on record."  
  
Mike then added, "One of us needs to be there, as well. Maybe Raph, so that this guy can react? Or...." looking over at his brother, "maybe two of us, just so that Raph doesn't jump the gun on this thing!" and he smiled a big toothy grin.  
  
"Hey, I'm not going to go ballistic! For cry'n out loud, I couldn't pick him out even if he was the only guy standing! I still can't even remember how I even made it home!" Raph said defensively.  
  
*****  
  
Gabby was a little nervous and felt her insides start to quaver again. She was aware that no one outside the car would be able to see them, since the tint on the windows was pretty dark. They had parked as far from a street lamp as they could to take as much advantage of shadows as was possible. They waited in the Suburban for the crowd to gather at the karaoke bar. It was nearly seven in the evening, just about the right time for things to start getting busy. The music coming from the outdoor speakers was subdued, the new deejay keeping with the local noise ordinance restrictions.  
  
Gabby remembered too well the last time she was here. Seth felt her hand tremble a little and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "You're going to be alright! This was your idea, you know!"   
  
"I know." she replied softly.  
  
Devon sat on the other side from Gabby. He squeezed her shoulder, "We'll be right there! Don't worry."  
  
The three were sitting in the middle section of the Suburban, with Mike and Raph in front and Don and Leo in the very back. They waited silently, observing the people.   
  
"Do you see him, yet, Gabs?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, I don't. Sure would be convenient if he would walk on by, though!" she mused.  
  
"Yep, sure would be." Don agreed. He really didn't want to have to discredit yet another deejay. But, if it came to that, he wouldn't hesitate. Hopefully, the holiday crowd hadn't started yet. Thanksgiving was still three days away; most of the crowd going in were locals and wouldn't have any need to bring cameras.   
  
The crowd started getting a little thicker and that was Gabby's cue to join the throng. When a lull in the stream of people abated for a moment, Seth, Devon, and Gabby exited the car. They book ended her as they walked towards the bar. Raph and Leo followed a few paces behind.   
  
Back in the suburban, Don move to the front seat next to Mike to watch the surrounding area. They would wait until it was certain that the man Gabby told them about was identified. Seth would return with Gabby to alert them.  
  
As they strolled through a darker patch of shadows, Raph and Leo went stealth and split up, each taking an entrance to the bar. The two turtles waited outside, discretely taking advantage of the shadows provide there by the trees along the pathway. The lamplights gave off intermittent illumination and it was patchy at best.   
  
Towards the side of the building and around the back where the ally was, it was dark - a perfect place for unsavory characters to do 'business'. Or, to hide the one who had arrived at the bar just before the turtles did!  
  
Gabby made her way into the establishment. Most of the patrons were taller than she and her escorts, so they didn't cause too much of a stir initially. They waited out the current soloist as he tried to belt out a favorite country number. He was doing an admirable job, Gabby noted, but she wasn't too fond of country.   
  
"Should I do this a canella, or with the music the deejay has?" Gabby asked. "I don't want him to get fired because of me!" she moaned softly.  
  
"Gabby, we're just interested in getting the guy that beat Raph up!" Seth whispered. "Just do what you have to do!"  
  
As the man finished, Gabby took a deep breath to steady her nerves and then walked up the steps to the stage.  
  
"Hey, there's Kermit!!!" someone yelled.   
  
Seth and Devon glowered, angry that anyone local would say, or even think, of such an insult. They looked quickly over to where they heard the comment, but for all the people, they couldn't discern who it came from. They looked back at Gabby, but she shrugged her shoulders slightly, telling them that she was at a loss who had said it, too.  
  
"What's yer pl'ay'sure, sweetca'e'kes!" the deejay drawled in a thick Texas accent.  
  
Gabby thought about it and then asked if he had Love Changes Everything.   
  
"Sure 'nuff do. Don't mind a little Brightwell rit 'bout now. Hold on a min'it, gotta find 'er first." he assured her. After a moment, he shouted, "Found it!" and started up the machine.  
  
Then, the music started and the intro began. Gabby peered out among the mass of people who were now crowding around the front of the stage. Some were heckling her as a phony and, though it hurt deeply, Gabby strengthened her resolve. She was going to find the man who hurt her father one way or another, even if it meant receiving ridicule from these people.  
  
Then, her voice filled the room and even though many were convinced she was faking it, the crowd was hushed.   
  
Gabby looked out at the different faces, trying to add her take on everyone as part of her song. She was determined to get completely through the number while at the same time looking for that man. There were so many people, though!   
  
Just as the instrumental part of the song same around, she thought she saw him! About that time, the music died. Someone seemed to have pulled the plug on the karaoke machine! Was it that same man?  
  
Seth swore under his breath, but when he saw the expression that Gabby gave him, he looked at her. She was telling him with her eyes she had found the man!   
  
Not missing a beat for fear it would break the affect she was having on the crowd, Gabby continued singing, but a cappella. She saw the deejay work frantically to find out the reason for the music dying. She knew then that there would be no mistaking that she was truly singing. Everyone would know that she was indeed legitimate. It scared her when she realized the outdoor speakers would now feature only her voice! But she didn't have the option to stop.   
  
Gabby could see the reaction from the crowd as they realized the truth. Sudden gasps of ahs and oohs were heard and then silence as they turned their attention to this humanoid reptile with the beautiful voice. She had to keep singing to keep their attention onto her - and not on the ninjas who were now making their way carefully over to the man Gabby had silently identified to Seth.   
  
He had seen her eyes speak to him - "Pay attention", they told him. He followed her gaze - "Look over there to your left!" he sensed her saying as she turned her head. "See that man by the far side of the stage" was the next thought that came to him. Was he really 'hearing' her the way his father and uncles communicated with each other? He didn't like practicing that aspect of ninjitsu since it went against everything he believed possible based on his Christian belief. Yet the sense of what she was telling him was unmistakable! He saw the man and the look on the human's face was full of pure contempt and hate. Seth didn't have any problem reading it - or recognizing the person.   
  
The man was Jason's step-father! 


	43. It's All In The Family

Catching Devon by the arm, Seth pulled him towards the left side of the room. Gabby was winding down her song, so he gave her a nod to keep singing. "Pick another song!" he indicated to her. She nodded!   
  
"YES!" he exclaimed softly.  
  
"'Yes' what?" his brother asked.   
  
"I'll tell you later!" Seth whispered.  
  
The song ended and Gabby said something to the man at the karaoke machine. He shrugged his shoulders, telling her he couldn't get the machine to work. Undaunted, Gabby went back to the microphone and began to sing Memories despite the lack of an instrumental backup. For her, it wasn't necessary, since in her mind she heard the music of the opening piece perfectly. This time, the hecklers remained silent, convinced their 'services' were no longer required.  
  
Gabby watched her escorts as they moved unnoticed through the crowd. She sang effectively enough to enrapture the audience. She marveled at the speed and stealth that her husband-to-be and brother demonstrated. Yes, she would definitely have to learn how to do that! But, Gabby kept her attention to the task at hand, keeping to the character of the piece she was singing. She casually watched the man who was targeted and in one instant, he disappeared! Not a sound did he make, he just - vanished!   
  
Hoping that no harm would come to him immediately, she realized that the door closest to him was the one that Raph had been waiting by. She really wanted to be there when this human stared face to face with the turtle he had beaten so many weeks ago. But, she had a job to do and was determined to finish it.   
  
When the song finally ended, Gabby excused herself from the stage. There was a round of enthusiastic applause and a request from the proprietor to come back again the next night - which she politely declined. Seth met her at the bottom of the steps and smiled, giving her a look that things were under control. She smiled weakly and then allowed him to lead her through the crowd and outside.  
  
She could see Raph and Leo, with Devon walking from behind, had the man supported between them. He was barely conscious, Seth doing a fine job of just partially knocking him out while inside the bar. For all those that might have seen them, the man looked drunk.   
  
It had been decided early on that the only one the man would see would be Raph. Every precaution would be taken to avoid his seeing the others. As it turned out, it was a wise decision; he would have most certainly had recognized Devon.   
  
They took him around back behind the building where it was dark. The only thing they wanted to do was to question him and to see if there were others. One thing that was not going to happen was no harm would come to him - not yet, anyway.   
  
Don and Leo met them in the far corner of the alley behind the bar. It was a blind alley and a dead end. A higher wall further back acted like a screen to the buildings that bordered the opposite side. The tall trees that grew there aided in shielding any activity from public view. The open end of the alley was not well traveled, but they still had Devon keep an eye out for anyone. He hid in the shadows, concealed from their prisoner's view.   
  
After Don determined that they wouldn't be interrupted, he brought the man fully awake.   
  
As Don applied acupressure along the man's neck, Leo had his hand planted over Craig's mouth. Both of the turtles held firm to the human's arms, holding them back fast behind him. Then, the man woke up. He jerked back in fright as he came face to face with Raphael. He tried to scream, but it was too muffled to bring anyone to his defense. With his arms pinned behind him by Don and Leo, there wasn't any way this guy was getting lose. Mike stood just behind his two brothers as back-up, just in case things became ugly. He held his chuks low and out of site.  
  
"So...you recognize me, do ya?!" Raph sneered. "Do ya?!" he asked quietly, almost in a shouting whisper so as not to draw attention to the ally. Though it was dark, getting that close to the man's face made it possible for him to see Raphael. The music at the karaoke bar started up again, obviously the problem with the machine solved. It couldn't have come at a better time, too.   
  
The man muffled something and Raph asked him, "Can't understand you! Say again?"  
  
"Yef!" he tried a second time, terrified if he didn't say it, they would make him.  
  
"Was that a 'yes'?!" Raph asked. The man nodded vigorously.  
  
"So, tell me someth'n. Why'd you jump me? What'd I ever do to you?" Raph asked, seething.  
  
Leo advised the man as he stood behind him, "I'm going to release my hand from your mouth so you can answer. You do anything else other than that and you won't be walking out of here, understand?!" The man nodded, completely terrorized and in tune to what was being said to him.  
  
The man stammered, "I...ah...some buddies of mine and I don't like you guys.... just the way it is...'kay. Don't like all the businesses getting bought up; feel like we're getting taken over. Some of my buds are from New York and they remember a long time ago someone doin' jus' that. Caused a lot of problems for us. Didn't want that happe'n here. Saw you..." and he looked at Raph, " here at the bar an' thought we'd make an s'ample of you." and he glowered at Raph. Raph glowered back, but it was a little more intense than Craig's! The man cowered!  
  
"First," Don began as he stood behind the man," We don't 'take over' towns. Our family lives here and because of the very thing you just told us about how you don't like us is the reason why we take a vested interest in some of the businesses. We want our family to be able to shop hassle free! We don't tolerate the kind of prejudice you have so eloquently demonstrated here on our brother!" Don's composure was just barely under control. He continued, speaking softly, " And as far as the businesses we bought up, we treat our associates in those businesses very well! We tripled the wage their employees made, we added health insurance and we keep abreast of any problems they are having. We are not loan sharks and neither do we exact a price for security. If you had done your homework, you would have already found this out. But, you didn't and now we have to follow up on this problem you've created!"  
  
Leo's hand was already over the man's mouth again, but the human's attention never left Don's voice. He was listening intently.   
  
Don then thought of another situation and asked his prisoner, "What you just said about those friends of your in New York – and I would suggest you be straight about this – did they attempt a hit on us a few weeks ago? "  
  
At first Craig remained mute, but his arms were quickly pulled up short, eliciting a groan from the man.   
  
"Just answer the question, yes or no. How difficult can it be?" Leo suggested.  
  
Craig nodded 'yes'.   
  
Don asked, "Was it a one time thing or was it more organized than just a random hit?"  
  
Craig shrugged his shoulders as best he could, considering the strength that both Leo and Don exhibited against his arms.   
  
"No, you need to be absolutely 100% sure. Was it or wasn't it organized." Don entreated.  
  
Leo said, "I'm going to release my hand once more. You know the rules."   
  
Craig replied, "Look, I just told the guys back east to scare you, okay. Nothing more than that. We were going to follow it up with a note of warning, but the guy we sent in to do it told us to back off. Something you told him scared the crap out of 'em. We decided to just drop it after that."   
  
Raph snickered, "Probably a wus!" and glared at Craig.  
  
Craig said defensively, "Naw, not Johnny. He's Navy Seal. Noth'n scares that guy. But… someone did."   
  
There was a moment of silence and then Raph exclaimed, "Okay, now that you know what we're all about, we're going to want some help from you! You gonna help us, right?! 'Cause if you don't, my friends here will give you a good reason to!"   
  
Craig nodded his head yes.   
  
"Great. This is what you are going to do and I want you to know, we're going to follow you! So, don't get smart and think you can outrun us - because you can't - or out fox us, because you can't do that, either! Understand?" Raph explained.  
  
The man nodded, his eyes getting bigger, not knowing what was going to be asked of him.  
  
"This is your mission - you're going down to the police station in Seaside and you're gonna tell them everything about the night you beat me up! You're going to tell them the truth, that you did it and you're going to tell them the names of the others who were part of this hit on me and my other family member! We have friends on the inside so we're gonna know pretty quickly if you've complied. Got it?! Cause if you cooperate, I won't have them tear your arms off!" Raph said.  
  
The man was visibly shaken, terrified nearly witless.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing" Raph added, "...we know where you live! You have a step son named Jason, right?! "   
  
The man's eyes grew big at the mention of Jason's name.   
  
So, what's it gonna be? You gonna cooperate?" Raph asked, sneering.  
  
It didn't take Craig long to figure out he had no problem complying!  
  
"Good!" Don said, "because if you do, I will make it possible for you to get off with a lighter sentence than the rest. If all goes well and you follow through with this to the letter, when you get done doing your jail time there will be a monetary reward for you - and plane tickets to Australia for your family! Don't worry about starting a new life; I'll have one waiting for you when you arrive in Sidney!"   
  
Craig asked, "Were you the ones who sent Jason and Melissa there?" His voice started to get a little edgy as he was getting accustomed to his situation.  
  
"Let's just say that Jason needed a holiday and we provided the means and the transportation. It's an all expenses paid kind of thing. We're quite glad he followed through with our offer, too!" Raph explained. "And I suggest you do the same!"  
  
Craig boldly asked, "Is this how you guys handle things?"   
  
Raph leaned in closer to the man's face, "Why do you want to know? Don't like our offer? We could go to 'door number three' on this and save ourselves and the taxpayers quite a bit of money? So, you still have a problem?"  
  
Craig vigorously shook his head 'no'.   
  
"Good, 'cause I hate it when things get messy! Now, Craig, this is what you're gonna to do. My friends here are going to release you, but you're to remain as you are. Stand still – there, that's the way…" Leo and Don released the man's arms. He brought them in front of him and rubbed the ache out as best he could while he stared at the turtle in front of him. Raph continued, "The next thing you're gonna do is blink and squeeze them eyes nice and tight for a second. Good!"   
  
Craig blinked hard and then next instant when he opened his eyes, he was alone in the alley.  
  
Seth had taken Gabby back to the suburban while her father and his took Craig to the ally. "Where's Don and Mike?" she asked.  
  
"Busy. Get in, Gabs." Seth said calmly.  
  
"But...what are they going to do to that man?" she asked as she sat down in the seat.  
  
"Not for you to know. You did your job, okay. Good work, too!" and Seth kissed her.  
  
"Seth, they're not going to kill him, are they?" Gabby looked worried.  
  
"I don't think so, Gabby. If he cooperates, they'll go easy on him - easy according to them, that is. If he doesn't....!" Seth held Gabby's hand and squeezed it gently. "What they do they're doing for the welfare of the Clan. They don't just waltz in and cause mayhem, okay! "He looked at her and saw fear in her eyes. He put his arms around Gabby and held her close, saying close to her ear, "Hey, don't go all worried. Don's smart, he's not going to do anything stupid. But, he and the others are seasoned warriors and they know how far to push someone." He kissed her and said, "You were amazing on that stage! I think if Cassandra had been there, she'd be proud of you!"   
  
Then Gabby said something that surprised him, "I think she was, Seth! I think she messed with the sound. I felt her presence!"  
  
It took a while before the turtles returned to the Suburban. Seth watched as his father and uncles approached the vehicle. Then, he told Gabby, "Ah, Gabs - let's not do a Q and A with them right now! They're still coming down off of doing business and it would be better to wait until they decide to bring us up to speed, Okay?!"  
  
Gabby heard the warning in Seth's voice and decided to obey without question. She could tell each turtle had a different expression than what she had ever seen them with. They were all serious and edgy, like they were just a second away from doing damage to someone. While getting in the car, Raph saw his daughter briefly look at him; he offered her a small smile and a wink. All had gone well! She smiled briefly back to him and then looked down at her lap, intimidated by the edge to his face.  
  
Once in the SUV, they sat silently and waited. Gabby could feel the energy coming off them and it scared her! She wanted very much to know why they were just sitting there, but the stress levels were telling her to be still. Gabby casually observed Raph, who had taken the front passenger seat. She was sitting behind Mike, who was at the wheel, so she had a good view of her father. The look he had was lethal, his jaws working against each other as he kept control of his anger. She squeezed Seth's hand harder in concern and she felt his reassuring squeeze in reply.   
  
After a while, she saw the man that she had identify nearly run up the sidewalk towards the main highway! He looked like he had just seen a ghost and was frantically fumbling in his pockets looking for something. He seemed to swear as whatever it was that he had finally found refuse to budge from his pocket. Finally, it gave way, and he pulled out a set of car keys. The man didn't go too much farther, signaling a car to unlock three spots up with his key fob.   
  
"Perfect timing!" Raph expelled quietly.   
  
Don commented, "Don't pull out right away, Mike. Let's give this guy a few car lengths!"   
  
The car pulled away and started up Ocean Ave. towards the main road. That was when Mike put the SUV in gear and pulled away from his parking spot. One other car managed to pull out in front of them between their car and the man's, but it was still an easy tail. "Better we have someone in between us so he can relax a little. Keep back, Mike, and give the guy some breathing room!" Don directed.   
  
They followed the vehicle about six car lengths behind for several miles as it made its way north along Highway One towards Monterey. They traveled that way about fifteen minutes in that direction along Highway One towards Seaside. They followed Craig's car as it exited at Canyon Del Rey Blvd. He turned right as soon as it was safe to do so, making it obvious to the occupants in the black SUV four lengths back to where he was going.  
  
"Well," Mike commented, "look like he's doing what we told him to!"   
  
Pretty soon, the car turned left onto Harcourt Ave. "Yep, goin' straight for the police station! Good choice, buddy!" Raph mumbled under his breath.  
  
The man pulled into the public parking lot, but Mike drove on by. He made a U-turn at one point and came back, but slower. When they saw the man walk purposefully into the sheriff's main lobby, they found a spot directly across the street from the building.   
  
They parked out front and waited. Other than Mike's and Raphael's comments, no one else made a sound. They watched as the man nearly collapsed on the front desk. He was talking rapidly and it seemed that with every second that he talked, a deputy would come around to where he was. Finally, those in the SUV saw the man get handcuffed and it almost looked like he was relieved. His head hung low against his chest as his escorts led him into another room, out of view from those outside.   
  
About thirty minutes into their watch, Don's cell phone went off. He let it ring a few times, and then answered it, "Don Tello...." He paused as he listened to the receiver. Then, "Good. Sounds like the guy has a lot of information!" He paused to listen and then replied back into the receiver, "Yes, go ahead and alert the San Francisco police. I'd appreciate it, though, if some consideration went to this man who turned himself in. I know the law has to be observed, but if he ID's the rest of them, some leniency ought to be given." Don paused yet again, but then insisted, "Again, if he cooperates, some consideration should be given...."  
  
Raph grumbled, "Such as a rearranged face, for one!"   
  
Don shot him a look to tell him to shut up. Gabby could sense that one easily enough. It made her smile.   
  
Raph just grumbled and muttered something about 'No justice."  
  
Gabby couldn't help but giggle a little, which was met with a gentle nudge to her side by Seth and a firmer squeeze of her hand! Getting the message, she quieted back down.  
  
After Don closed his cell phone back up, he told Mike, "Well, except for gathering up the others and the trial, that chapter's closed! Guess we can all go home, now!"  
  
Once they had arrived back at the house, the atmosphere in the Suburban returned to normal. Mike and Raph joked around about the incident and Seth openly talked with Gabby. Raph was feeling better, now that his attackers were getting found out. Don and Leo were having one of those 'silent' discussions where only a few cryptic words, if any, were said. Gabby had the distinct feeling, though, that it was about her!  
  
As they were coming into the house, Raph nudged Seth and said something under his breath. Seth looked back at Gabby, smiled, and then let go of her hand. He left her side and headed for the stairs, leaving her with her father.   
  
"Gabby, come - I want to speak with you!" Raph said. He led her into the den where he had taken up temporary residence. Sitting her down in one of the chairs there and taking the second one for himself, he began, "I was quite proud of you tonight! You did a great job at the Beaches! I think we have the guy; no, I'm positive we have him!"   
  
"What did you do to get him to go to the police?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Don't bother yourself with it...." he started to reply.  
  
"Look, if I'm going to be part of this family and in the way you want me to be, don't keep sheltering me! I'll admit, some of this stuff seems overstated, but I can't keep staying in the shadows about way you and the rest work - no pun intended!" Gabby complained.  
  
Raph looked hard at his daughter and nodded, "Okay, I'll be straight with you. We intimidated him. Got right down into his face. He only saw me, which is quite enough as it is. We told him we knew where he lived and that we knew he was responsible for beating me up. He recognized me right away, which was confirmation at the very least. He also has contacts in New York. He and his gang didn't like Don buying up property here like he did back east. They wanted to make an example out of us. " He watched as Gabby took it all in. Then, he laid the bombshell on her. "This guy is Jason's step-dad, Gabby. Looks like it's all in the family."   
  
Gabby was shocked but not surprised by the last statement. The way Jason had treated her and his less than honest friendship with Devon would have had to have its roots somewhere close to home. She appreciated being filled in.   
  
"Thanks." After a moment, she added, "I'm sorry for not sharing what I knew sooner. So many things were happening and I just felt the timing was off. Maybe I should have spoken up before now?" She seemed contrite and unsure.   
  
Raph quickly assured her, "No, the timing was perfect! If you had shared this when you first learned of it, we never would have allowed you back in that place. That and I wouldn't have been able to participate. I think waiting like you did was the smart thing to do, all things considered. But, what happened to the music? Why did the karaoke stop working?"   
  
"Dunno. Just - stopped! Even the deejay was puzzled by it. I have my suspicions, though!" Gabby replied, commenting, "I think Cassandra was there! I could sense her!"   
  
  
  
Gabby was tired. She decided to call it a night. She was exhausted and her physical condition had made her more so. She went out to visit with the professor, though, before going up to her room.  
  
"You look tired, Gabriella! Why don't you go to bed!" he begged her.  
  
"I haven't seen you at all today and I feel badly about that! How have you been doing?" Gabby asked as she hugged him.  
  
"Oh, the nurses are doing their best, but my energy level just can't seem to perk up any! But, Thanksgiving's in three days and that friend of yours, Cassandra, is coming over - isn't that right?"  
  
Gabby brightened, "Yes, she is! I'm really excited for you to meet her. She's really nice. I think you will like her, Father."   
  
"I'm sure I will, Daughter! If you have found her to be worthy of your time, then she is of good character! Now, tell me - I heard you helped nab one of the people responsible for beating Raphael up! I want to know how you did it!"  
  
And so, Gabriella told her father as much as she knew; her singing, then the sound going out, then locating the man. She told the professor about how it seemed that she only had to think about what she wanted Seth to do and he did it!   
  
"It was the weirdest thing! While I was singing, Seth and I locked eyes. I don't know if I gave him an expression or what, but what I was telling him was to pay attention! Then, he did! It almost caused me to stammer on the song. But, as I directed him in that way over to where this man was, he did it again! It wasn't like anything I've experienced before. "Her excitement was quite obvious.  
  
The professor was quiet throughout Gabby's telling of what happened at the bar. As she finished, with the man turning himself in and Don getting a confirming call from the sheriff's, her father commented, " Seems you have learned more than you thought down in that gym, my dear! "  
  
"Why is that?" she asked.  
  
"Did you tell Don about how you connected with Seth in the bar?" he asked her.  
  
"No, not yet. When they came back to the Suburban, Seth told me not to start asking any questions. I guess they were still uptight from everything. Things were kind of tense for a long while. It wasn't until we were on our way home that they seemed back to normal." Gabby replied. Then she asked him, "Why?"  
  
"I think you need to talk to Seth about this and then, maybe, Don as well. You will be surprised, I think, with what they will tell you." her surrogate father said.   
  
Gabby was quiet. She was curious, now, about what had transpired silently between Seth and her. It had been a most amazing experience. Maybe it had something to do with ninjitsu.  
  
Tuesday morning, Seth mentioned to Leo about taking Gabby ice skating, but his father recommended against it.   
  
"She's with child, Seth! One fall and she could lose the baby. No, I don't think it would be a wise thing to do. She can wait until after the birth."  
  
Gabby was disappointed when he had to tell her, but she realized that it was probably best. She had fallen a few times in her youth, so she knew how much falling on ice could hurt.   
  
She sat out by the pool on one of the double lounge chairs. It was after lunch and Gabby was watching the water reflect the beauty of the redwoods. Seth walked up quietly and sat down beside her. "Hi! How're you feeling, Gabs?" he asked. Seth put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her.   
  
"Fine. The morning sickness seems to have eased up a bit. I don't have it as much now. "Gabby replied. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Seth was quiet for a moment, looking like he was trying to put into words what he wanted to say. Finally, he began, "When you were singing back at that bar Monday evening and you looked at me… "  
  
Gabby's heart skipped a beat, realizing what he was going to say, "You heard me, didn't you?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, I did! It was like when my father and uncles get together and they don't say anything, but you know they're 'saying' something! Like a silent conversation. That's what I felt Monday night with you!" he answered her.  
  
"How does that happen, Seth? What does it mean?!" Gabby asked.  
  
"It means, my dear Gabriella," Seth declared," that you have taken a major turn in your training in ninjitsu - and so have I!"  
  
Gabby was confused, "How can that be ninjitsu?"  
  
"When you are in the field and working, you need to communicate with your partners. Because you are working within the shadows, you can't say anything. Sometimes you need a silent form of communication to discern what the other wants from you. It can develop like telepathy or just in recognizing what the other's facial expressions are saying. I can do it with Devon and with Gaele once in a while since we've been around each other nearly our whole lives. But, I was surprised when you and I did it!" Seth smiled at her.  
  
"So, it's sort of like mind-reading?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Sometimes, but it's more like recognizing what is being said by watching and understanding the expression in the face and eyes! You have to know the person very well or be connected very tightly. We've only known each other for a short time, Gabby, but I feel like I've known you forever! "Seth then kissed Gabriella. He looked deeply and longingly at her.   
  
"Come with me!" Seth's eyes said.   
  
Gabriella's own eyes brightened in acknowledgement.   
  
Then, the two of them stood up and walked back towards the perimeter fence. He climbed over it and helped her to follow him. She didn't know where he was taking her, but it didn't matter. She felt safe with him.   
  
Seth walked her through the forest, the chill of the November air more intense in the shadows of the giant trees. Gabby shivered a little, so Seth held her close to him as they made their path through the foliage. They walked for quite a ways, talking little, but listening much.   
  
An outcropping of rocks to their right enticed them and so Seth started in that direction, guiding Gabby along. They both climbed the mass of rocks, finding little trails here and there to minimize the rough assent. At the top, there was a crop of smaller trees in the middle that huddled together in almost a complete circle, forming a natural shelter. A tree-width opening allowed them in.   
  
The first thing Gabby noticed was the peace! Except for the gentle wind that nudged the very tops of the trees to and fro, the interior of the cluster was nearly stone silent and still. It was not as cool there, either, which was a respite from the chill Gabby was starting to feel during the walk. The size of the enclosure was nearly half as large as her bedroom and she could imagine all sorts of things one could do with this unique creation of nature.   
  
"Here is where I sometimes come to collect my thoughts!" Seth began. "When you were in your bedroom that weekend after running away, I would come out here to pray and to think. It minimized any visual distractions for me. I don't think anyone knows that it's here." Seth looked up at the height of the trees, then looked back at Gabby and smiled. They sat down opposite from the opening, their backs to the tree that centered the nearly circular growth. Seth wrapped his arms around her while Gabby nestled up against him and closed her eyes. She felt completely at peace, the first in a very long time. The two sat there, time slipping by as they enjoyed the closeness of their company.   
  
Seth looked at Gabby and wondered if he would be able to love the child growing within her. The reason for her condition made his blood boil. But, he thought maybe he could learn to love through Gabriella. He tipped her chin up at him and bent down to kiss her fully. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing Seth to pull her into him. They kissed for a very long time in that way. Finally, pulling away from her, his eyes filled with the warmth of love, he whispered to her, "We need to get back to the house, Gabby."   
  
"Why? I like it out here; I like being with you!" she said breathlessly, her mind heady with the emotions she was feeling towards him.  
  
Seth could feel the softness of her breath as she spoke and it nearly broke his resolve. But, he prevailed, "Because....the way I'm feeling right now, the way you're feeling, we could dishonor ourselves too easily! I just wanted to show you my refuge! But, this place is far too private and out of the way for us to be here where we are not yet married! Gabby, we need to go - now!" Seth stood and helped her up.   
  
She resisted, not wanting to go back to the busy-ness of Mike's house. Too many people; too many prying eyes! Too many senseis!! Even though she was temporarily out of training until the baby was born and she recovered from childbirth, Gabby still saw her father and uncles and her brother as her mentors. It seemed impossible to relax when she was around them!  
  
"Gabby, I'm serious! We can't stay out here any longer. We need to get back." Seth insisted. Finally, she relented and allowed him to pull her to a stand. "We only have about a month and then we will visit this place again!"  
  
"But, it will be too cold, then!" she complained as he led her out of the enclosure.   
  
Seth just laughed and helped her down the rocky outcroppings, mindful of not letting her slip for fear of injuring the child she carried. They traveled slowly back to the house. They talked about the wedding to come, the next day when Gaele would be flying in, Thanksgiving the day after that, and having Cassandra over for the big meal! 


	44. Flashback's Requiem

Okay, I originally had this chapter written out as if Gabby had miraculously recovered from her rape. Guess what, folks? It doesn't work like that. I haven't a clue what kind of 'baggage' sometimes hangs on around the neck of a victim, but I can only surmise that when and if they ever find 'the one' to be with forever, that sometimes in some large or small way their awful experience might affect that relationship. I can only imagine the terrible fallout with that.  
  
I have shared with some Fanfiction writers about my dilemma with putting everything up that I've written so far. I've discovered, however, that my real obstacle was the way in which I've ignored a very large problem with how Gabby might be coping with her 'Jason experience' in contrast with her impending marriage to Seth. She is not a super mutant hybrid human/reptile. She is flesh and blood and all too 'human' in how she reacts to things. Yes, Gabby is stronger emotionally than she was in the beginning. But she is still taking that 'walk to full ninja' one step at a time. Consequently, it is safe to say that her reaction to what happened to her regarding Jason would affect her deeply and affect how she anticipates her impending marriage to Seth.  
  
I wasn't sure if I could approach the topic of 'sex' within the confines of how I rated this fic and, as you know, I have a hard enough time adding profanity to my story. So, with much trepidation and doing my up most and bestest, I will delve into her world of trying to sort out her feelings. Obviously, Jason will have had a severe impact on her. I will not go into gritty details, but will allow for innuendos. Maybe, here, my PG13 rating will be justified. Hopefully, I can do this and still remain safely within a PG! I'd much prefer that anyway since I tend to blush easily as it is!  
  
Also, for those of you who prefer a much more 'active' storyline - my apologies to this part of the fic that seems to just be 'moving along slowly'. I do have an action chapter or two coming up that will hopefully appease the 'Jackie Chan' addicts (like myself!). Considering my lack of knowledge of martial arts, I've been a little hesitant to venture into that territory. My desire is to 'just get over it' and - as Raph would say, "Just do it!" Thanks for your patience! :0)   
  
Please review and offer any insights or suggestions. Thanks a million! - Rene'   
  
*******  
  
The moment Gaele stepped through the front door on Wednesday afternoon she was met by her family with a barrage of hugs. Once she disengaged herself from them, she did likewise with Gabby and grabbed her in a firm embrace; whispering to her, "Couldn't imagine ever having a sister-in-law, so this is such a big deal to me!" she gushed, smiling so big she reminded Gabby of Mike.   
  
Gaele looked over at Seth and then hugged him as well. "You better be nice to her – or I'll pound you into the ground!" she teased.   
  
Seth just shook his head, laughing, cuffing the top of his sister's head affectionately.  
  
Rahab and Mike then sequestered themselves into the kitchen, preparing as much of the food for the next day as they could. The rest of the family went into the adjoining family room to visit with their newly arriving member.   
  
While everyone was getting reacquainted, Leo went out and brought the professor in from the guest house. The elderly man was greeted warmly to join in with the melee of conversations that seemed to nearly raise the roof at times with its volume. Perry sat quietly and was occasionally drawn into the midst of a discussion, but mostly he observed and listened.   
  
The professor sat next to Gabby, who sat next to Seth, whose hand she held onto tightly.   
  
"Are you feeling okay, Gabs?" Seth asked, noticing the firm grip she was giving him.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a bit noisy for me tonight, that's all." she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"More so than normal? Well, I guess it would be with Gaele here. I'm sure after dinner, things will calm down. But, it's not every Thanksgiving we have the whole family here at the same time!" he explained.  
  
She leaned into him and said softly, "I miss the quiet of the forest." and she looked at him deeply.  
  
"Ah, Gabs, not here!" he said with his eyes as he shook his head. "Not with this crowd, okay?" He smiled at her lovingly.  
  
She nodded, realizing he was right. Gabby observed the room a little self consciously. If any of the others had noticed what transpired a moment before between her and Seth, they didn't let on.   
  
Gabby thought momentarily about Jason, about what he had done to her. She recoiled just a little from the flashback.   
  
Seth sensed her mood-change and so he gave her a reassuring squeeze of her hand. He looked at her and smiled, not really sure what had caused her to react the way she just did.   
  
Gabby smiled back at him and shrugged a little.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, furrowing his brow.   
  
"Yeah, just – sort of had a flashback is all. I'll be fine." She replied softly as she smiled a little.   
  
Seth put his arm around her shoulders and brought her up close against his side as they sat on the couch. All he could say was, "I love you, Gabby. You'll be okay – I promise!"  
  
But, Gabby wasn't okay. She was bothered by a great burden. She worried about what kind of effect Jason would have on her and Seth's marriage. Even though the boy was out of the country and no longer a threat, she was afraid her awful experience would influence her response to the one who was embracing her now.   
  
While Gabby was out in the forest with Seth yesterday, she felt so safe. He gave her a sense of peace and security that overshadowed what Jason had done to her. Had they stayed out there any longer and if Seth had been willing, Gabby would have given herself to him. And yet now she saw that as a contradiction to what she was currently feeling. It came upon her so suddenly. She just couldn't put aside Jason's intrusive and intimate attack. It frightened her that, come her wedding night, she would reject Seth completely because of it.   
  
Thinking back to when Seth had first kissed her down in the gym, Gabby had to smile a little. Up until that moment so many weeks ago, she had never felt anything like what she did when their lips met. The force of his embrace and the impact it had on Gabby's whole composure sent her head into a dizzy spin. Feelings she never knew she had spilled out and seemed determine to drown her.   
  
It took a long talk later on with Rahab to finally understand what was happening to her. Rahab had obviously engaged in similar discussions before; she seemed to know exactly what Gabby was going through and what to say to her.   
  
Once the girl had realized what infatuation was and how it contrasted with love, she wanted to explore the options. But, Seth was so respectful towards her and it was obvious he would not respond to her any other way that Gabby let it go. Of course, when he was then sent back to Japan it pretty much forced the issue anyway.  
  
But, once Gabby became entrenched with reading his Bible, she realized that such intimate relationships truly needed the commitment that marriage brought. She soon looked forward to that day.  
  
And, then Jason had to go and ruin it all.   
  
Up until that fateful moment, Gabby didn't have a clue. Not one. The professor had never told her about the facts of life simply because he – well – never did. Maybe it was because he saw her as so unique that he believed she would probably remain single her entire life.   
  
It's funny how things work out.   
  
Now, with the knowledge that Jason so rudely forced upon her, Gabby felt like she was wrestling with a hideous monster – and it was winning! Maybe she needed another 'long talk' with Rahab.  
  
Maybe after dinner!  
  
******  
  
Rahab fixed a light meal to offset the much larger one that would be served the following day. While everyone was eating, she asked when Cassandra would be arriving on Thursday.  
  
"About noon, I think." Don replied. "I gave her directions this morning when I called her."  
  
"How is she feeling?" Rahab asked, aware of the concussion the woman had sustained.  
  
"Better," Leo responded. "I went down there around noon yesterday to check on her to make sure she wasn't putting on a brave front."  
  
"Oh, you went into Carmel?" Gabby asked disappointedly, realizing she missed seeing her friend again.  
  
"I tried to find you, but Don said you took off with Seth. Otherwise....." he commented, giving his son a particularly amused but stern look. Leo never alluded to having any suspicions where his son was with Gabby. But, just the same, Seth felt the sting of warning in the look his father gave him.  
  
Later, as everyone settled in for the evening with either some television or more conversation, Leo gave Seth a familiar glance. He then went down into the gym. Momentarily after that, Seth followed him, although quite reluctantly. He was pretty sure he knew the kind of lecture that was to come.  
  
Gabby saw Seth disappear down the gymnasium stairs and figured now was as good a time as any to talk with Rahab. She went to go find her.  
  
******  
  
"What were you doing in the forest alone with Gabby, Seth?" His father asked as he folded his arms across his plastron.  
  
"We were walking; getting away from the bustle of the house. That's it." his son replied to his father's inquiry.  
  
"Oh, really? You were gone an awfully long time, Seth, from what Don said. How far did you walk?" Leo asked.  
  
"No disrespect, Father, but why all the questions?" his son asked.  
  
"I'm just concerned with your relationship with Gabby right now. Your wedding is not too far away and a lot of young people tend to jump the gun on these matters!" Leo explained.  
  
"I would not dishonor Gabby in that way, especially after what that creep did to her. It's not even how I think!" Seth said defensively, feeling a bit resentful that his own father would even suggest such a thought.  
  
"I'm not worried about you dishonoring Gabby." Leo's reply surprised him, "I trust that you would never put her in a position to take advantage of her!"  
  
Seth was puzzled as he asked, "Then why this talk?"   
  
"I'm worried," Leo replied, "that you would cause her to dishonor herself with desires that, due to your commitment to abstinence, she cannot have fulfilled! I can only encourage you to be careful with where you spend solitude with Gabby."   
  
"We're going to have those feelings anyway, Father. It's what you yourself even told me not too long ago!" Seth stated firmly.  
  
"Yes, that is true. But, to put her in temptation's way by being out of sight of the family will make it harder for her – and for you – to resist." Leo implored.   
  
Seth sighed and then nodded, "I understand. Didn't really think about that; I've been so mindful of me and how I am around her that I didn't think about Gabby's reaction."   
  
"Seth, she's gone through a horrific experience." Leo explained, "You need to be mindful that Jason was her first sexual encounter and it was horrific."   
  
He saw his son glower at the mention of the boy's name. Leo responded gravely, "Look, it's a fact and you better accept it right now! The best thing for you to do is to work your anger out before the marriage takes place! Otherwise, Gabby will pick up on it and then that can put a wedge between you and her."   
  
Leo looked sternly at his son before continuing softly, "Gabby will be looking and needing the strength that you possess to get her through this. Obviously, along the way, she will be having flashbacks and fears and nightmares. How you react to them will determine her recovery. You will be treading with her where Jason has already ventured. Extreme sensitivity on your part is not an option, but a necessity. As far as spending time alone with her like you did yesterday, be mindful that your wedding day is only a month from now. Be careful you do not frustrate her." his father said pointedly. "You, least of all, should not have to be told this!"   
  
And that was the end of the discussion. Leo left the gym, allowing Seth to remain behind to ponder his words of instruction.  
  
*****  
  
"Rahab? Can I talk with you, please – if you have time?" Gabby asked as she watched her aunt come down the stairs.  
  
"Sure, Gabby. Where'd you like to talk?" her aunt asked.  
  
"Hmmm…my room, maybe?" the girl offered quietly.  
  
Once they were in Gabby's room and sitting on the bed, Rahab asked, "So, what'd you want to talk about?"  
  
Gabby was silent for a moment. She looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. She blushed just a little.   
  
Then, she said softly, "Seth… and … Jason."  
  
"Ah, yes, I wondered if maybe there was going to be some ugly fallout about that. I've been wanting to talk with you about it but decided to wait until you came to me." Rahab was quiet for a moment, watching her niece and wondering how quickly to get into it.   
  
Finally, after Gabby seemed to leave the floor open for discussion, Rahab offered, "Marriage is a wonderful relationship Gabby. You choose marriage, it doesn't choose you. Who you marry is a choice thing, usually, although in some countries and cultures the families choose the life-mate for their children. Seth chose you and you accepted! He loves you very much; you do know that don't you?"  
  
Gabby nodded, but then she remarked, "But, I didn't choose – Jason!" and she started to cry.  
  
Rahab held her tightly and said in a strangled whisper, trying to keep her own emotions under control, "Yes, I know that, honey. I'm so sorry about that. If any of us could change what happened to you we would. We'd take it upon ourselves, in fact. But, it did happen and you've been doing very well in coping."  
  
"But I'm afraid … I-I'll reject Seth because of what Jason did!" Gabby wailed. She leaned heavily into Rahab for support, shuddering with each sob.  
  
Her aunt sighed compassionately, "I'm sure he's aware of this fact, Gabby. Seth is far more intuitive than even his father; just to let you know. " Rahab paused as she tried to find the right words. Not ever having gone through what her niece did had her at a disadvantage. She was afraid of minimizing what Gabby had gone through; afraid she would miss a point and have that come back to haunt her.   
  
All Rahab could say was, "I will tell you this much, intimacy with Seth will be far different than it was with Jason. Seth will not force himself on you. He will not insult you or dishonor you, threaten you, or hurt you. And if there's one thing I know about my son – when he's not trying to get over jet lag – is he's patient, very patient! In that he has taken after his father."   
  
Rahab kissed Gabby's cheek affectionately. "Besides my dear – and take it from one who knows – ninja love is the best!" and she giggled, causing Gabby to hiccup as she giggled in return. 


	45. Hell Hath No Fury

Cassandra arrived promptly at noon at the front gate. Once she identified herself to the security monitor, the gate opened up to allow her to drive in. She maneuvered her car up the long road, marveling at the expanse of meadows and giant redwood trees.   
  
Earlier, she had observed the road that split east from Highway One as it led to Mike's property. It was privately owned, as indicated by the many signs at the entrance. For every five hundred yards she noticed a change in the pavement. "Car sensors?" she wondered allowed. "Very smart. Very smart indeed!"   
  
Cassandra also had noticed the thick grove of trees and the deeply shaded forest. It was breathtaking and she smiled in knowing that her friend, Gabriella, lived here. It gave Cassandra a sense of peace. It also gave her a confidence for how she would eventually use it.  
  
When she had first approached the gate, she marveled at the height of the fence. It was formidable in size and breadth, spanning beyond her immediate view both left and right of the road as it disappeared into the stand of giant trees. The gate area was very avant-garde in security, complete with the same car sensors in the pavement. There were also cameras for approaching and departing vehicles. The manual opener for departing guests stood about ten feet inside the gate, well out of reach of most people coming in. Another advantage to insure security, Cassandra thought. She assumed that alarms would go off if someone were to breech the protective measures. She made a mental note to herself to verify that later.   
  
Now, as she drove her car lazily up the driveway after passing through the main gate, she took a look around. Cassandra noticed deer off to her right as they grazed along the forest edge where a meadow opened up and ran along the drive. "Hmmm....it must open up somewhere to allow the deer to roam unencumbered." she thought. "I must explore that reserve a bit more. The property is probably inaccessible to the general public. Still, it would be an interesting exploration just the same." she mused silently.   
  
The house was huge and it took Cassandra's breath away! She noticed a much smaller home off to the right behind the four-car garage. There was a thick stand of redwoods not more than fifty feet further right that bordered the expanse of lawn, which was dotted here and there with a fall collection of flowers amid the more perennial plantings. "Mike must have a large company of gardeners to keep up with the seasons!" she thought admiringly.   
  
One thing that stood out for her was that the house was situated below a mountain. It afforded an excellent view of anyone who may try to descend upon the property uninvited from that side. Cassandra was impressed with the entire design of Mike and Rahab's compound!  
  
The circular driveway allowed enough width that cars could be parked at an angle into the outside ring of the circle and still allow for passage around the interior. It was a well thought out plan, providing for large groups of people to visit without having to worry about where to have them park! Even the cobble stone driveway was designed so that it gave people an idea of where to put their car. She took the spot closest to the walkway that led to the main house.  
  
  
  
"We're so glad you could have Thanksgiving dinner with us, Cassandra!" Rahab gushed as she led the woman from the foyer and into the family room. She had been initially reserved with the woman after the concert, but warmed up to her quickly enough. She found Cassandra to be quite at ease with the family and that was an important attribute, as far as Rahab was concerned.  
  
Cassandra handed her a plate, "Here, just couldn't help myself!"  
  
"Oh… Mike, Cassandra brought a cheesecake!" Rahab announced.  
  
"Cool! You have my undying devotion, Cassie, dear!" Mike gushed melodramatically from the kitchen.   
  
Gabby was the only one in the family room for the moment and as soon as she saw her, she rushed over and hugged her friend in greeting. "I'm so glad you decided to take up Don's invitation! I can't wait for the professor to meet you!" she exclaimed excitedly.   
  
"I'm anxious to meet him, too!" Cassandra replied, smiling.  
  
Mike called out from the kitchen, "Hey, Cassie, take a seat. Dinner's about an hour away. You want something to drink, a glass of wine or maybe some beer?" He watched Rahab carry the cheesecake over to the refrigerator, asking, "Say, Babe, mind if I…" He looked longingly at the dessert.  
  
"No, you have to wait just like the rest of us, Mike!" she declared as she slipped the dish onto one of the refrigerator's shelves.  
  
"Rats. You'd think the cook would have some special privileges around here." He feigned dejection.  
  
"Not in this house, buddy!" Rahab said in jest, closing the refrigerator door.   
  
Cassandra replied to Mike's offer, "Just ice water, please. Thanks!" She then sat down next to Gabby. "So, you've been feeling better, I hear! Leo told me your morning sickness has let up some. That's good!" she commented.  
  
"Yes, finally. I was afraid that I would have it for the entire first trimester; just couldn't imagine being sick for three whole months!" Gabby exclaimed.  
  
"Well, everyone's different!" Cassandra said as she patted Gabby's hand.  
  
Cassandra wondered where everyone else was. She was going to ask about it when she heard the side door by the breakfast nook open up. She turned to see who was coming and saw an elderly man walk in, being supported by Leo who had a hold of the man's right arm. Don and Raph followed suit.  
  
Cassandra recognized the professor, but just barely. He had lost a great deal of weight and his face was gaunt from the rigors of the disease that was slowly claiming his life. But, Cassandra held herself in check. There was still one more thing that had to happen and it had to occur before Christmas. It must, despite how she was feeling presently.   
  
Cassandra had done a remarkable job yesterday of convincing Leo that she was better. Applying a little more makeup than usual helped, but her years of acting on Broadway - as well as other endeavors - came in handy. She needed to see Mike's house, his property, and the overall lay of the land. No way was she going to attempt her next assignment blind to Mike's safety measures.  
  
Leo led the professor over to where Gabby was and sat him down next to her. He and Don took the other couch while Raph stood over by the fireplace, taking a gander at this Cassandra who had enchanted his entire family in just a matter of weeks.   
  
Raphael had been intrigued with her concert on Halloween night and afterwards when he visited her in her shop with everyone else. She seemed very at ease with them, which piqued his curiosity. Not too many humans felt comfortable around his family. Cassandra was certainly unique in that area. But, there had been something 'edgy' to her that he and his brothers picked up on that evening. She was anything but reserved and shy. Certainly she was gracious and had manners to boot. Her athletic ability on stage with the dancing and all showed a surprising side to the woman. It expressed an undercurrent of strength and stability that defied her petite, slim figure. It was also obvious back at the shop there was more was going on with her than she was willing to reveal. But they had dismissed it as just the come-down from her performance. It would later be discerned that, contrary to what Cassandra had told them, Gabby had been upstairs the whole time during their visit to the Musical Note. Considering what Gabby had been going through, they dismissed it as Cassandra's way of helping her.  
  
Mike came up to Cassandra with her glass of ice water, "Here ya, go, Cassie! I'll be in the kitchen - not too far away - if ya' want a refill!"  
  
"Thanks, Mike!" she said appreciatively.  
  
Gabby said to the professor, "Father, I would like you to meet Cassandra, my friend who owns the Musical Note in Carmel!"   
  
Professor Perry's eyes lit up, but when he tried to stand to greet her, she beat him to it and walked over to him, smiling and putting out her hand to shake his.   
  
The professor said, "Gabby has told me much about you, Cassandra! I feel as if I know you already!"  
  
Cassandra replied, "Likewise!" She thought it quite amusing the way he had worded his sentiments. "Always the scoundrel to put me on edge this way; he has too much of a wicked sense of humor!" she thought to herself. She returned to her seat and sat straight-backed in the dignified manner she always conducted herself.  
  
They sat and visited for the better part of an hour. Don and Leo said little, as did Raph, but observed the interaction between the professor, Cassandra, and Gabby.   
  
"I hear that you suffered a concussion a while ago!" the professor asked.  
  
"Yes," Cassandra replied," but I'm much better - thanks to Leo's tea!" she looked over at the turtle and smiled. "Yes," she thought, "he did put together a very potent tea!" She also noticed a change in his expression, subtle as it was. More like a 'knowing' look.   
  
Actually, she noticed that both Don and Leo seemed to be a bit different today. Raph was still as uncertain to her, since she had only met him once less than a month ago. But, Cassandra was all too familiar with the other two. Their expressions indicated that Don and Leo knew something. Rather than worry about it she turned her attention back to the elderly gentleman.  
  
"So how has your health been?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I have good days and not-so-good days, my dear Cassandra! The team of nurses Don has so graciously afforded me has been marvelous to make my days easy to bear. Having my daughter so close by is also an added comfort. And, you are right about Leo's teas! They do have a particular attribute that has sustained my health when the medication has not done what it should have!" the professor replied, smiling.  
  
Gabby squeezed her father's hand in concern, but she showed nothing more than contentment so as not to worry him.   
  
Shortly after the professor finished talking, Seth came through the stairwell door and into the family room. He had on a tank shirt with a pair of cotton work-out pants. Seth had a good coat of sweat on him, indicating he had been working strenuously for some time. When he noticed Cassandra in the family room, he was a bit embarrassed, but didn't waste a second.  
  
"Oh, hello, Cassandra. Glad to see you made it. I'll be back out in a moment." and he quickly made for the stairs, noticing a look of disapproval from his father.   
  
"Yeah, I lost track of time!" Seth muttered silently.  
  
Cassandra took a quick mental note of the young man's well muscled torso, back, and arms, not lingering too long lest anyone take notice of her observation. She saw the hardness of his overall physique. She wondered about the kind of training he had to endure to sustain it as well as to maintain it. "Leo must work him to death!" she mused appreciatively to herself.  
  
Seth's tail looked formidable as it gently twitched in nervousness.   
  
Probably embarrassed to be caught so under-dressed!" she thought, amused.   
  
However, Gabby took better note of him. Her heart skipped a beat to see more of Seth than he had allowed her to see in a very long time. She had to force herself to keep her reaction under control, though. Gabby felt her desire rekindled from only the day before when he had taken her out to his 'secret' place of prayer. In that moment, she silently thanked Seth for his restraint and the wisdom to not take advantage of her then, which only deepened her love for him.   
  
Remembering, too, her talk with Rahab the evening before, Gabby knew time would have to defeat her demons and what Jason had done to her. As Seth scurried up the stairs, Gabby thought it a relief to actually feel drawn to him rather than being repulsed. Maybe, she mused, her attraction to Seth was what she had to focus on.  
  
So, successfully monitoring her reaction, she diverted her attention back to her friend, "How is the Musical Note doing with the holidays so close?"   
  
"Oh," Cassandra replied, "doing really well!! Ever since my unscheduled trip to the hospital, my business has about doubled! Which, quite honestly, doesn't say much!" and she laughed softly. "That reminds me, though...." and she turned her attention to Don and Leo, "I need to speak with the two of you privately at one point today before I return home!" Cassandra smiled gently, but her focus was severe.   
  
Both Don and Leo were taken aback by her request. Though they did not squirm, Gabby could tell that they were surprised and just a little bit uncomfortable about it.   
  
Don replied, "Sure, Cassandra. We'll make time for that."   
  
"I would appreciate it very much!" she said in turn.   
  
The professor then spoke up and asked the woman, a twinkle in his eye, "Are you going to give any more performances at the Repertory Theater? I would love to see one!"   
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am doing a New Years Eve show, something like what I did at Halloween. I'll probably add a few holiday numbers to balance out the selection, but it will include many of the numbers I did at the first concert."   
  
Then, she asked something that caught them all off guard, "I would love it if Gabriella could assist me!" and she looked straight at Don!   
  
Silence enveloped the room. Anyone else would have backpedaled graciously, but Cassandra did not.  
  
"I'm serious! I heard her at the Beaches karaoke bar earlier this week as well as several weeks before. She has a lovely voice and it's a shame to hide her away like you've been doing! Considering she is now known among the locals and no longer a secret, it would be a natural next step."  
  
Leo smiled a little, somewhat impressed with Cassandra's assertiveness.   
  
Don was a little less amused and found her request a bit inappropriate, "I'm not so sure that would be in her best interest."  
  
"If it wasn't in her best interest, then...excuse my impertinence .... Why was she singing Monday night at the Beaches?" she asked, smiling.   
  
Don chuckled quietly to himself at her brashness and then said, "That is an excellent question, but a question we are not at liberty to answer. I hope you will indulge us a little and not press any further with your queries."   
  
"Ah, okay then. Well said, Mr. Tello! I apologize for the intrusive question. Still, Gabby has a lovely voice; the Repertory Theater would be blessed to have her sing there." and she changed the subject, looking over at Gabby, "So, will you and Gaele be coming over to go through the dresses I have?"  
  
Don and Leo both realized in that instant that Cassandra had been there Monday night at the bar. Leo smiled slightly while his brother just sighed. "How much more did she 'hear'?" he asked himself nervously.  
  
Gabby replied softly, somewhat intimidated by the discourse between her friend and her uncle, "Maybe when the holiday weekend is over."   
  
"Please stop by my shop anytime. You don't need to call ahead, either. Just drop in." Cassandra said her eyes bright.  
  
Then the conversation became less direct and more generalized. Devon and Seth came down stairs shortly and finally Gaele made her appearance. That was when Mike and Rahab called everyone to the dining room for the big feast.  
  
  
  
Between the turkey, the mashed potatoes, the yams and the various vegetable side dishes, by the time the meal was nearly over, everyone was pretty much as stuffed as the bird they had just eaten.   
  
Don looked miserable. He had the most pained expression on his face as he lamented, "You'd think as brilliant as I am that I'd be smart enough to not overdo it every year. But, NO…I must be a complete idiot."  
  
Raph mumbled between his last huge bite, *"Yuf shed id, nob bne!"  
  
(*You said it, not me )   
  
Leo, as always, had eaten moderately. He was chided several times by Cassandra for trying to understate the dinner with his meager portions.   
  
"Goodness, Leo, you'd think you weren't enjoying this! EAT!" she teased.   
  
But, Leo smiled at her and remained determined not to over do it!  
  
"The rest of you might enjoy having your stomachs so distended that you can't even burp without food coming back up, but that's not my cup of tea! I'll stick to my 'meager' portions!" he declared good-naturedly and sat back quite smug with himself.  
  
Raph outdid everyone in the quantity department, although Devon did give him a good run for his money.   
  
Mike only ate until he was no longer hungry, saying, " Hey, I want to save room for that midnight turkey sandwich, piled high with loads of dressing, with a dollop of cranberry sauce on top and all the sides."   
  
By this time, everyone was pretty much full to capacity and groaned in unison at the very thought of eating anything more for the remainder of the day. Only Leo laughed at his younger brother's attempt at humor.  
  
To ease the mild discomfort of taking in a bit too much food, Cassandra, Gabby, and Seth took a walk out back.   
  
"It's quite beautiful here, Gabriella!" the woman said. "Mike has done well for himself. I'm quite happy for him!" She looked up at the huge trees and the mountain off to the right and commented, "To think that he was able to procure this land for development is amazing. It must go on forever!"   
  
Gabby commented, "I don't know. There are deer that come up to the meadows out front, so I'm sure there is a way onto the property from somewhere."  
  
"How far out does the forest go?" she asked calmly, yawning a bit.   
  
"Oh, about three or four miles north in that direction." Seth said as he pointed towards the back of the property. "Then, there's the mountain to the right. It's not as close as it looks, less than a quarter mile or so east from the edge of the property. "  
  
"It looks closer. Funny how that is sometimes!" she laughed softly. "I remember how close the mountains seemed in the Arizona desert years ago! But, they were at least a fifty miles away. Always amazed me, the illusion of distance! Do you ever walk through the forest? It looks very inviting! "  
  
"Yeah, many times! I like to pray out there; it's very peaceful! It's pretty safe out there, now, though Mike did have a cougar that was coming around for a while." Seth commented.  
  
"A cougar? Really. Hmm… What happened to it?" Cassandra asked.  
  
Gabby replied, "Mike killed it with his…"   
  
Seth shot her a look and Gabby quickly added," his rifle."  
  
"Humph. I thought you couldn't shoot anything up here?" The woman asked.  
  
"Well," Seth lied, " he received special permission because it came onto his property a few times. He – ah – has a license to take out any menacing critters like that!" He smiled victoriously.  
  
"Ah, yes. Too bad they couldn't relocate the cat, though. Such a shame, but I guess those are the pitfalls of living in their territory." Cassandra mused. Then she asked, "I've yet to take advantage of this wonderful preserve. Do you think we could take a walk? "  
  
"Sure! There's still about three hours of light left!" Seth commented. As they made their way towards the perimeter redwood fence, they were stopped by Don's voice.  
  
"Say, Gabby, Seth - Mike needs to see the two of you. Something about cleaning up! Devon and Gaele are already at it, so you better get moving!" he called out.   
  
Leo was standing beside him and they both looked like they were taking a defensive posture. Cassandra took note of it and realized they had deliberately derailed her exploration of the woods. "Ah, what is it about 'timing is everything'?" she mused silently to herself.  
  
After Seth and Gabby returned to the house, Don and Leo joined Cassandra by the fence.   
  
"Going for a walk?" Don asked politely.  
  
"Yes. Thought it would be nice. The woods look inviting." she replied.  
  
"Well, let's do it, then!" he invited and swept his hand out in front of her to imply that she should take the lead.  
  
Cassandra felt the fingertips of warning massage the back of her neck. But, she turned it to her advantage.   
  
"Okay! Let's go! "She accepted Don's invitation and vaulted easily over the fence first.   
  
Leo and Don looked at each other and shook their heads in amusement. They followed suit.   
  
Once the house had disappeared behind them as they walked deeper into the woods, Cassandra stopped by a fallen log and sat down. She looked casually around, smiling and then commented, "It's very peaceful here. Mike's picked a great place to plant himself!"   
  
Then, she looked up at her escorts and startled them, "I want my picture back! What you do with the x-rays is up to you, but I WANT that picture back!" Her expression was flat and serious, clearly a warning and completely opposite to how she appeared just a moment ago.  
  
"Ah, yeah....about that picture," Don started, clearly not expecting the kind of force that Cassandra was showing.  
  
"You took it without permission, you 'stole' from my personal effects and I take great offense to that!" she stated, clipping her words menacingly. She then stood up. Her posture straightened, daring a rebuttal. She smoothed out her words, "I appreciate the care you have afforded me," and she looked over at Leo, "but that does not mean you can just waltz in to my home and take things that do not belong to you!"  
  
Don wrinkled his brow and replied, "You are right and I do apologize! However, I have some questions to ask you if you don't mind?"  
  
"I accept your apology! But, you lost the right to ask me any questions when you took that picture! Had you left it where it was and then asked me about it later, I might have engaged in a discussion - but, that is not the case. Now, I will decide when and WHERE to talk about it from this point on, but I want that picture BACK!"   
  
She was resolute and not the least bit intimidated by these two formidable turtles. In that instant, her outward composure changed from a demure, sweet talking and genteel woman to one of dangerous intent!   
  
Leo's eyes widened slightly as she stood there, defiant and determined. He saw the change in an instant. Cassandra was without any obvious weaponry and yet she gave every impression that she could hold her own.   
  
To diffuse her, Leo brought his arms up slowly, crossed them in front of his plastron and relaxed his posture. He nudged his brother.   
  
Without a word, Don sighed and then removed the photo from the inside of his jacket, handing it over to Cassandra. In an instant, it was gone from his grip! The next thing either of them saw was Cassandra gently shoving it into the pocket of her slacks.   
  
"Thank you!" she said graciously. "I do not have many of these - in fact, this is the only one, for obvious reasons!" she smiled thinly. "Now, I believe I need to be going!"   
  
She turned to go back to the house, but Don gently touched her shoulder to stop her.   
  
"Please do not touch me, Don Tello, not at this time! I need a moment to come down a bit and I'm sure you understand that!" she said gently, but her body stiffened at the same time. "Especially after Monday night with Jason's step-father!"   
  
Don quickly removed his hand, surprised and startled.   
  
Cassandra said, as she turned towards him and Leo, "Yes, I was there. I was there to insure that you and your brothers and Devon would not do something really stupid! I was relieved that you have learned a thing over the years about restraint and control." She studied their reaction and was pleased to find that they were unprepared for her remark. "I did not spend the past twenty-five years of my life protecting Gabby and the professor just to see the family that has taken her in screw it up by killing a man! Craig is a jerk, but at least find comfort in knowing that he picks on anyone who is different - regardless of species!" and she smiled. "His step-son is no different!" And then she turned and walked resolutely back to the house.  
  
Don and Leo stood out in the forest for quite a while. Neither of them said a word for the longest time. They were not expecting Cassandra to own up to who she really was so quickly and so forcibly. Don had wanted to draw her out with the missing photo. He was not prepared, though, for her to turn the tables on them. She was definitely, in his opinion, a woman to be reckoned with!  
  
The only comment made before the two retreated back to the house, came from Leo, who shook his head in wonder," What is it they say? Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned?" 


	46. A Past Revisited

"Where's Cassandra?" Don asked as he walked into the family room. He and Leo had just returned from the forest where they had received the tongue-lashing from the woman.   
  
As he surveyed the family room Don immediately noticed that only Mike, Rahab, and Riahna were present. He wondered where Raph was, but for now he was only interested in one person – Cassandra.  
  
Mike looked up and answered, "Out with the professor. They walked him back just a while ago. Why?"  
  
"Have some things to talk about with her!" he said. "But…" His words trailed off as he considered something else. Then, after a moment, he gave his brother a particular nod of the head.  
  
"Should I get Raphael?" Mike asked silently.  
  
"Would be a good idea, I think." Don nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Where do you want to meet?" Mike subtly inquired as he gently took his arm from around Rahab's shoulder and stood up, making for the foyer.  
  
"In the gym." Don indicated without a sound  
  
"What's going on, Mike?" Rahab asked. Though no words were spoken between her husband and Don, after being married to Mike for fifteen years, she recognized the nuances of their silent ninja communication.   
  
"Nothing, Rahab. Just a little meeting, s'all. " and he made for the foyer.  
  
"Little 'meeting' my foot! Whatever it is, Don, you better not ruin this Thanksgiving! "and she gave her brother-in-law one of her looks that meant business.  
  
"My word of honor, dear Rahab!" Don entreated, placing his hand over his plastron where his heart was and bowing just a little out of respect.  
  
Leo whispered to him, "Whatever we do, let's not get her upset, as well. 'kay?!"  
  
*****  
  
Raphael complained, "Okay, waz so important that you just had to interrupt my late afternoon nap! I have a ton of food to digest!"   
  
Leo replied, "Not our fault you pigged out!" and chuckled at his brother's expense.  
  
"Okay, okay...so, what's this meeting 'bout anyway?" Raph asked. They were already downstairs in the gym.  
  
"Cassandra admitted, in so many words, who she really is!" Don said.   
  
Raph and Mike paid strict attention after that.  
  
Leo added, "She told us in so many words that she has been protecting Gabby and the professor for the past twenty-five years. She also knew that one of us had the photo Seth found at the shop."  
  
Don continued, "She demanded we give it back to her. I just can't figure out how she knew we had her photo, though! Unless.....she heard Seth and me that day we brought her home from the hospital!"   
  
Mike commented, "That's it, more than likely."  
  
Leo corrected him, "But she was out! Completely out! The tea I gave her was like what I gave you, Raph."   
  
"Cassandra is no dummy, Don!" Raph exclaimed, "she probably figured it was one of you!"  
  
"What did the professor say about it?" Mike asked.  
  
"At first he denied knowing her. But, when I showed him the photo yesterday, he relented. Said he had a commitment to keep her identity a secret. Wouldn't tell me much, but he did say she felt responsible for making sure he and Gabby was kept safe from any remnant of the Foot - and anyone else casually interested in them!" Don said, continuing, "Professor Perry did not want Gabby to know, not quite yet, anyway."  
  
Raph then asked the question that had been bugging him since he found out about the photo and the x-rays, "So...is she or isn't she Gabby's mother?"  
  
Don was quiet for a moment, pondering the answer. He knew from what Splinter had shared years ago after they had rescued him from Shredder's clutches that there was a Foot woman who had been beaten and raped in front of him after she had failed in her assignment. That assignment, the woman told the revered rat, was to kill Don and his brothers. It was years later, when he and the professor had met at that genetics conference that Don learned from him that a woman from the Foot organization had been experimented on with DNA from Raphael and the mutanegenic compound. Jordan Perry had told Don of his willing return to the organization when he heard of this experiment. He told his reptilian friend that he elected to say to protect this girl as best he could. Perry had admitted his forced participation in her subsequent pregnancy by Raph's frozen sperm years later. Don wondered, then, if the woman who had beaten Raph unconscious and then attempted to kill them decades ago, was the same one who was experimented on. Until he could ascertain that to be true, he would not comment about it to any of his brothers - especially Raphael. He only answered Raph's question as it was put, "Yes, I believe she is!"   
  
"Do we tell Gabby?" Mike asked, excited.  
  
"No, not until I talk with Cassandra. She's - ah.... a little ticked off at us right now for having her picture, so I want to wait until she comes back from visiting with the professor. I'm not sure if he will have a chance to tell her that we've been asking him questions. With Gabby there, it would be difficult for Cassandra to have any private time with him. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."  
  
*****  
  
When the four brothers returned to the family room, Seth and Gabby were there on one of the couches. Gaele and her mom were talking. But Cassandra was no where in sight  
  
"Where's Cassandra?" Don asked Gabby.  
  
His niece replied, "She said she had to leave. There were sales receipts from Wednesday that she had yet to tally and the Christmas shopping season starts tomorrow. She had to go home and get things ready for that, as well. She told me to thank you for inviting her."  
  
"So, we...what? Wait some more? Or, do we go on down to talk with her tonight?" Leo asked quietly as he and Don walked outside.  
  
"Tomorrow. I thought of first thing in the morning, but I've just decided that after closing or just before would be better. I need to tread carefully; don't want to spook her. She's too valuable to Gabby right now, with the pregnancy and all. Even though she hasn't a clue, Gabby has already felt a connection to this woman!" Don replied. Then, trusting his older brother, he took him over to the fire pit away from the immediate windows of the kitchen. Don then told him of his startling revelation, "Leo, what I'm about to tell you, please don't say anything to Raph or to Mike! NO one can know this until I can prove it out."  
  
"Okay, you have my word!" Leo promised.  
  
Looking back over his shoulder just a little and then turning towards the redwoods, he made a statement that stunned Leo, "I think Cassandra was that female Foot ninja that fought with Raph and almost took us out!"   
  
"You mean that first fight we had with the Foot thirty five years ago?" Leo asked, his eyes widening.  
  
"Yes." Don said simply.  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion?" Leo asked, facing his brother intently.  
  
Don replied, "What Splinter had said after we rescued him that first time; what the professor told us regarding Gabby's conception and the woman that was tortured. It would make sense that Sake would be so cruel as to further punish this ninja who disgraced him. Plus, what Cassandra said earlier in the forest about our confronting Jason's step-father. How would she know what we were like in our youth, unless she was there, unless she fought us?"   
  
Don was a bit agitated because if his assumptions were true, then Raph just might go off the deep end. Ever since that day, when he was beaten to unconsciousness, he had never been the same. Despite the movie about them thirty plus years ago showing hordes of ninja descending on that rooftop against Raphael, in reality, there was only one. To add insult to injury, the ninja was female and it never sat will with Raph. She turned out to be their toughest adversary next to Saki. The pounding she gave Raph caused him to end up suffering terribly from reoccurring headaches and seizures. Compounded by subsequent sorties gone wrong, it nearly debilitated him from experiencing a normal life. It was hard to predict how Raph would react to the news.   
  
Leo's next comment mirrored Don's concern, "If this is true, then we need to tread more carefully concerning Raphael. You know as well as I do, he's always wanted to find the one who beat him up on that rooftop in New York. I hope, for just this once, you're wrong, Don!"   
  
His brother replied, "So do I, Leo....so do I!"  
  
*****  
  
Don marveled at the mass of people that had descended upon Carmel. "Yes in deed", he thought, "Christmas is certainly here!"   
  
It was a pain trying to find parking and when he did find one, it was at least two blocks away from the Musical Note. He came alone. He did not want to intimidate Cassandra by bringing any of his brothers. Leo had wanted to come along, if only to check on her to make sure she was as well as she claimed to be. Concussions were tricky things! But, Don told him he could wait a day. Don would ask Cassandra first, though, as a gesture of courtesy.   
  
The walk to the store was even less savory for him. Don hated crowds, especially crowds that followed after Halloween. He had developed a thick enough skin for those people who were either uninformed about him and his family or were just plain rude. But, it was still an exercise in patience to walk among them. Fortunately, he arrived at the Musical Note unscathed from comments about his still celebrating Halloween!  
  
Cassandra was busy with a customer when Don came into the store. She noticed him right away and smiled, but resumed her attention to her customer. He busied himself with a little window shopping, taking in the player piano and a few of the older musical boxes; obvious antiques by his inspection.   
  
Christmas was coming up, he reminded himself. He fingered one exquisitely beautiful box, admiring its decorative woods and gold lame'. It had the name Imperial Symphonion on the front and he remembered from previous antique hunting jaunts that it was a famous line of music boxes from the late 1800's. The price was reasonable, maybe even a bit low. Don thought that Rahab would enjoy it. He made a mental note to have Cassandra ring it up and maybe keep it here until it was convenient for him to bring it back to the house. That is, if she didn't hold a grudge!  
  
The last customer finally left, leaving Cassandra in the shop alone with Don.   
  
She had been keenly aware of his coming in and it didn't surprise her. Cassandra had left Mike's the day before without saying a proper good-bye to everyone. She probably owed them all an apology. Yet, it wasn't lost on her that Don and Leo were aware of her true identity by the time she arrived for Thanksgiving dinner.   
  
When she had called the hospital Tuesday to see about procuring her x-rays, the doctor she spoke to said that they went missing right after she was sent home. It didn't take a rocket scientist to discern that Don had managed to procure them. Cassandra initially panicked. She was seriously thinking of not making the dinner! But, then, later on that day when she was getting her desk in order, she discovered the missing photo! That angered her. It also gave her the resolve to attend the dinner and challenge Don for the picture!   
  
Now, here he was in her shop. What did he want?   
  
"So, I guess I owe you an apology this time!" she began, trying to get the upper hand again.   
  
"No, it's fine. We shouldn't have been distracted. It was rude of us to not be there when you were ready to leave." Don explained, smiling.  
  
Cassandra returned the expression. She studied him for a moment and then looked over at the music box he was standing in front of. She asked him, "Was there something that you were interested in? I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at the Symphonion."  
  
"Ah, yes, the music box..." Don brightened and said as he looked back over at it. Turning to face Cassandra, he asked, "I would like to buy it for Rahab as a Christmas gift. Would it be possible for me to have it remain here until the twenty-fourth?"   
  
"No problem. I can keep it upstairs in the guest bedroom. How do you wish to pay for it?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"Charge card." and Don reached into his coat pocket and extracted his wallet.  
  
  
  
Once the sale was complete, Cassandra thanked him and took the music box up stairs to put his purchase away. She returned quickly and noticed that he was still in the shop. "Was there something else I could do for you? Another Christmas present, perhaps?" she asked.  
  
"No. But I do want to restate my apology for taking the photo! It was such a..... shock to me when I saw it." he explained. Don decided not to include Seth in the apology. Since he had yet to confirm Cassandra's true intent for being in Carmel, he did not want to put his nephew in harms way if he could help it.  
  
"Ah, yes, I can well imagine! You did take the x-rays as well - correct?" Cassandra asked.  
  
Don smiled weakly, "Yes, I did. For your protection, of course. The doctor wanted to keep you over night for - observation. But I knew he wanted to run more tests! There wasn't any way I was going to allow for that. If you want, I could return them to you."  
  
"Thank you! I don't do hospitals very well, as you can well imagine. As far as the x-rays are concerned, burn them if you wish. Considering your own uniqueness, I doubt very much there would be any use for them - except in the medical field." Cassandra said.  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment. Then, Cassandra offered, "Well, since you are here and it is closing time, we might as well talk over some tea, eh?!" She then walked over to the door of her shop and flipped the open sign over so that it read closed. Then, she locked the door securely. Cassandra pulled the blind down and, after that, walked resolutely back to the rear of the store and through the curtained doorway, saying to Don as she passed him, "You might find it a bit more comfortable in my living area!"   
  
*****  
  
"So, what do you want to know about me?" Cassandra asked Don as they waited for the tea to seep. They were both sitting on her couch in the small living area in the back of her shop. It was not a very large couch, but it afforded the only comfortable seating in the room.  
  
Don looked thoughtfully down at his hands, then back to Cassandra. He locked eyes with hers and then asked, "Why did you give Gabriella up?"   
  
Before she answered him, Cassandra decided the tea was seeped enough. She excused herself for a moment to attend to pouring some in the two teacups she had ready. Handing Don his and then taking her own, Cassandra replied, "Hmm…so you've discerned who I am. Very well. At that time, I was not capable of caring for an infant! Simple. There were so many things happening to me. The...ah…changes that I was still experiencing, for example."  
  
"But, why give her to the professor?" he asked.  
  
"Why not? If it weren't for him, Saki would never have had the means to do to me what he did and most certainly Gabby would not be in existence!" she answered him. "He owed me!"  
  
"So you regret having Gabriella then?" Don asked her, a bit annoyed.  
  
"No, how can I?" Cassandra was wistful and as close to becoming emotional as she ever was. She continued, "I gave birth to her, Don! She's my daughter, for cryin' out loud. I could never regret having her. But, knowing that I assisted Saki in his quest for the superior ninja - yes! It's a double edged sword." She looked at her cup for a moment, reminiscing about her life.   
  
Then, she explained, "When Gabriella was nearing her tenth birthday and I heard how difficult she was becoming for the professor, I begged Jordan to contact you!" She looked up at her guest and continued," I told him that the older Gabriella became, the more difficult she would become. She was fast approaching that age where she would be hard to control and manage. Gabby needed a firmer hand than he was able to give her."   
  
Cassandra paused. She looked over at Don and cocked her head coyly. She asked him, "Did you ever wonder why such a small school like the one Jordan taught at in Connecticut would be interested in a genetics conference like the one you were invited to?"   
  
Don's eyes revealed his amazement. He replied softly, "Yes...I did!"   
  
Cassandra said, "That is because I arranged it. He had repeatedly refused my request for him to contact you. I had followed you and your brother's history from the time you were made public in New Mexico. Of the four, you were the only one who had the financial means to take Gabby from him. Since he was involved in that area of science at the school, I knew he would be forced to meet with you. Though it had been a few years since I last had to infiltrate a company and change records like I did, I thought for sure that once he met with you, he would relent. I was livid that he did not take advantage of the circumstances." Her expression became mildly annoyed.  
  
Don sat there surprised and truly impressed. However, he told her, "It would not have been a good thing at the time. Rahab and Mike were dealing with Riahna's autism plus they had a house full of kids. I was having problems and it took me out of action for a while. Raph had his own set of trouble! And Leo was too busy caring for Splinter."   
  
"All things work together in the end, I suppose." Cassandra mused. "But, at least he shared with you about Gabby! That was a boon for me! Caring for them by myself for those first ten years was daunting, especially with my ever changing moods!"  
  
Don then asked, "Did the DNA grafting affect you that much?"  
  
She gave a derisive laugh, "One could say that. One could also say it was a major understatement! You know your brother better than I. There was just enough of him in that DNA to make me feel as if I had lost it completely! If not for my training as ninja, I most certainly would have!"   
  
Cassandra's expression went momentarily flat as she remembered those difficult times. "Gabby's first ten years was in the mountains of Montana. I had a retreat there that my original family owned. They were people who were extremists and enjoyed the ruggedness. It was also well out of reach of most people. To Gabby, I was the 'crazy lady' on the hill just down from the box canyon where she lived with the professor! My 'performance' - though there were times it was more real for me than anything I've ever done - kept her pretty much 'down on the farm'! She was terrified of me!" Cassandra laughed a little at the memory. She continued more seriously, "But, the hardest part of that experience was the winters. Very harsh!! It did keep people from becoming too noisy, though, and it most certainly kept any remnant of the Foot from finding us!"  
  
"You mentioned your original family. Who were they and why did you join the Foot?" Don was becoming quite fascinated with Cassandra's story, but the mention of her 'original' family piqued it even more.  
  
Cassandra hesitated and it appeared to Don as if she was trying to summon up the resolve to tell him. He noticed her eyes mist over just a little.  
  
In a voice that seemed strained with emotion, the woman explained, "I was abducted at age six by Saki. As plain and as simple as that. "Cassandra saw the puzzled expression on Don's face, so she further explained, "Oruku wanted an army of warriors that would obey him without question. He saw a means to that end by acquiring children ten years and under. Some were recruited through legitimate martial arts schools that were actually fronts for his organization. Others times he would just plain take them or have someone else do the honors. I was one such acquisition. My parents were aerial artists for a circus. Due to their inherent physical attributes on the wire and the fact that they were highly intelligent as well, Saki figured I would make an excellent soldier. So, one night while I was sleeping, he had them killed and drugged me so I wouldn't scream out. Their trailer was burned to the ground, leaving very little trace of them for the forensics team. I was shipped off to Japan, unconscious. When I came to I was sleeping on a mat in a room with three adults. Their job was to keep me from running away. I was terrified as you can well imagine. And I remember not feeling too well. Probably because of the drugs they used."  
  
Don just sat there and stared. He knew that Saki was evil but to rip a child from their home that way and then transport them clear to Japan was not just evil, it was inhumane. The only thing Don could do was shake his head.   
  
"My training began the next day and that first week was like hell. No one spoke English to me. No one responded to me when I would speak English. I had to learn Japanese. If I uttered an English word I was hit with a cane. It became apparent that in order to survive, I had to learn the language. Food was denied me if I asked for anything in my native tongue. It was very difficult. But, I was a very quick learner of languages, as it turned out, and by the end of the month I had learned enough Japanese to keep the cane at bay. I wasn't allowed to ask about my parents, my home, nothing. Again, the cane was implemented if I did. Once I had accepted my situation, my life improved quite a bit. Saki was actually quite affectionate then. But it was always used as a reward and not something he actually felt. "   
  
Cassandra paused as she reflected back. She noticed that Don had sobered up quite a bit while he listened to her. Finally, she concluded, "By the time I was seventeen I had learned everything and then some of what Saki wanted me to learn. My skills as a ninja nearly surpassed him. He decided that upon my eighteenth birthday that he would take me as his consort. He made a big announcement about it, too. By that time I had been so thoroughly brainwashed that I considered it the highest honor. However, his pride was what tripped him up. Saki kept records of all the children that he acquired through the years – including me. It was a source of amusement for him, I guess, to have at hand all the particulars of each child; we were kind of like a stable of Thoroughbreds. One day I was messing around with hacking into computers, a skill that came in handy later on with the professor. I thought it would be fun to see what my future husband had hidden away. I really didn't expect to find anything, but when those files came up and I started reading about them, I recognized some as friends of mine. Then, I found my profile. He even had the audacity of having a photo of my parents! That was the memory trigger for me. Suddenly everything that I had forgotten about my life came back to me in a blinding rush. I learned quickly because of a perfect memory, and I remembered quickly because of that same attribute! I had always thought and was told that my parents had given me up. You can well imagine the wrestling match I was having. My past conflicted with my training. My parents were Christian, but I was being influenced by Bushido. This all took place in New York when Saki brought me and a host of others to that city to start a faction of the Foot there. That revelation of mine took place one week before my encounter – with Raphael."  
  
Don's eyes flew open. "You were the one, then?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Cassandra nodded quietly, saying, "Yes, that was me. My assignment was to bring all four of your heads back to Saki. It was to be my prenuptial wedding gift to him. However, once I had Raph knocked out and was down in the apartment, what I had discovered about my past kept haunting me. All through that battle between you and your brothers I kept hearing my parent's voices. It became too much and that is why I ran. It wasn't because you were defeating me. I paid for it dearly, too. Saki disavowed me in front of the entire Foot assembly; had me beaten and raped right there, then thrown into a cell with a mutant rat and then Saki raped me himself – privately, except for the rat as witness. I believe he was your sensei, Splinter."  
  
Don was reflective for some time. A stillness swept over the two as both digested the moment. Cassandra felt a heavy weight lift off of her as the past twenty-five years seemed to melt away. But, she realized that she might have been a little too quick with her explanations. "Maybe I should have held back?" she thought, concerned. "I really need to be less spontaneous!" she mused.   
  
Don looked over at her and saw the relief in her face, "This has been quite a burden for you, hasn't it?" he asked.  
  
"In ways. But, it's nearing its completion. There is still one more thing that needs to be done!" she stated.  
  
"And. what is that?" he asked her.  
  
"I need your help to do it and you cannot tell anyone about it. Not even your brothers!" Cassandra said with intensity. 


	47. Anxious Anticipations

The Monday following Thanksgiving, Gaele and Gabby took up Cassandra's offer and browsed through her supply of dresses at the shop. They were giggling over some of the outfits that were obvious holdouts from musicals and plays that the woman had done. One was from Puccini's Madam Butterfly. It was a beautiful kimono, rose pink mixed with orange brocade on top with a deeper rose solid underneath. Gold trimmed out the ethnic outfit. It hung on the hanger like a work of art.   
  
"Say, Gabby, how about this one?" Gaele gushed.   
  
"Oh, that is beautiful, but not here in Big Sur." Gabby laughed. "I'm sure Leo would like it, all things considered."   
  
"Hey, look at this one. What play was this from, Cassie?" Gaele asked. She had pulled out a light blue chiffon dress.  
  
"It's not. I had that made to attend a luncheon with some mucky mucks from England years ago." Cassandra said. "But, Gabby should wear white."  
  
"I've never been fond of pure white. I did see in the back that wedding dress from the Phantom, but it's a little over the top for what I prefer." Gabby explained. "I really like this blue one, though."   
  
So, Gabriella tried the dress on and found, to her delight, that it fit almost perfectly. She and Cassandra were nearly the same height and build, so it was a done deal that the dress would fit her. The neckline was just a little short of being off the shoulders with sleeves that hugged the arm. They were about three-quarters long. The bodice was slightly higher than where a normal waste would be with an inverted peak in the front. The skirt part flowed nearly to the floor with layers of the same material underneath for body. All in all it complimented Gabby's build and coloring rather nicely.   
  
"Ah, Gabby, Seth'll love this one on you!" Gaele cooed. She was getting very excited with the wedding coming up in only a few weeks. "If he's not deeply in love with you now, he will be when he sees you in this!" she gushed.  
  
"Seth's already told me he doesn't care what I wear!" Gabby remarked. "So, I'm picking this out for the professor!" and she smiled mischievously.   
  
Cassandra commented, "Well, I'm sure Seth will like it either way, Gabby."  
  
Gaele then said, "Seth doesn't usually care much for clothing, but I think I'm going to have some fun with him, just the same!"   
  
"Okay, what are you going to do, Gaele?" Gabby asked her, concerned.  
  
"Oh, nothin'. Just going to mess with his mind is all! But, I think you better be prepared for him to start asking lots of questions about the dress!" and she giggled.  
  
"Look, we've already had our first argument; I don't think I want to engage in another one." Gabby complained to her.  
  
"It won't be an argument if you play along." And Gaele coyly sat down and smirked. "You'll know. He'll start wanting to see the dress. Just don't let him and make a big deal of his not being allowed to see it until his wedding day."  
  
"Oh, that was our first argument. Oh no, Gaele, I don't think I can do this." Gabby moaned.  
  
"Yes you can and you will. My brother can be pretty stuffy sometimes and I've always wanted to find a way to – unstuff him!" Gaele's smile was just as contagious as her father's.   
  
Cassandra only shook her head and commented, "You're nothing but trouble, Gaele. Nothing but!" and then laughed.  
  
*****  
  
That night, after the last customer had left, Cassandra locked her door and closed the blinds. She went up stairs to her storage closet. After pushing a crowd of clothes to one side of the clothes rack to reveal a wall safe, she worked the combination. Soon Cassandra had the door opened. She stood there for a moment, staring at its contents. She was relieved and nervous all at the same time knowing what she knew she had to do. It had been years, but with the kind of training she had, it would all come back to her in an instant.   
  
She pulled out the neatly folded items and held them for the longest time. She looked at the design work and felt a chill run up her spine. It had been too long since she had worn her old dogi. In that moment she second guessed herself and her resolve to do this. Cassandra knew, however, that it had to happen and it must happen before Christmas. Her only reservation was the outcome. If the worse should happen, it would be over in an instant. It wouldn't matter any more to her. But how would Gabby take it? That was her concern.   
  
To keep in shape and her stamina strong Cassandra jogged every morning, with exception to when she was convalescing. It was something she had always done since leaving the Foot. She would do her Tai Chi each evening and occasionally go through her katas, but only when her senses told her no one was watching. It had been years since she needed to worry about that, but recently she seemed to feel that someone was. It unnerved her and she thought about the possibility of a still-active remnant. Though she had made every effort to eradicate everyone who was still active within that organization, there had been rumors to suggest a few had hidden away to safety. Craig's attack on Raphael had triggered her suspicions. Though the man was hardly a suspect, the crowd he hung out with had a couple of possibilities. Cassandra had tried to watch them as she walked Carmel after hours. She kept her focus on the bars for the most part. There was a little bar off the main drag that attracted a few unsavory types, but so far she was unable to pinpoint anyone in particular. Still, she knew that when her senses picked up on something, Cassandra always took it seriously.   
  
She replaced the items back in the safe. Taking them out was only an exercise to make sure she could do it. After dispatching the Foot she had made a vow to never wear the dragon dogi again. But, now, here she was ready to don the outfit once again. This time, though, the purpose was for a noble cause.  
  
*****  
  
About two weeks before Christmas Cassandra was getting ready for bed. The day had been quite busy with holiday shoppers and her totals were the best so far since she had moved to Carmel. She was in a rather chipper mood as a result.   
  
Suddenly she heard a crashing sound from downstairs. Taking up her robe and quickly putting it on, Cassandra carefully went down to investigate. She felt the coolness of the outside air the moment she hit the bottom step. As she peered into the softly illuminated front part of the store, she noticed one of her windows was broken. Flipping a light on she carefully walked over to it and quickly spied on the floor just a few feet a way from the window a rock with a note attached to it. The symbol on the note, clearly visible, nearly made her heart stop.   
  
Untying the string that held the note fast to the rock, she opened up the neatly folded paper. The writing was in Japanese. It was a warning. It was also a threat. After reading the message, for the first time in her adult life Cassandra felt her hands tremble.  
  
*****  
  
Gabby made another run into Carmel about a week later to have tea with Cassandra again. They were making it a weekly tradition that both looked forward to. Occasionally, Gaele and Rahab would join them, but for the most part it was just the two of them. Usually, Seth would drop her off while he went on into Monterey to visit the music studio. This day, though, Devon did the honors.   
  
The window had been repaired so there wasn't any tell tale sign that anything had been amiss. The last thing Cassandra wanted was questions asked of her by Don's family. Knowing how astute they were in sensing when untruths were being said, she didn't want to attract any attention to her situation.  
  
"So, what is Seth up to today?" Cassandra asked casually as she poured Gabby her third cup of tea. She was trying very hard to remain calm since the week before. There hadn't been any further messages that followed the first and this bothered her a great deal. It usually meant that whatever was being planned was already in the works. She looked at her young friend and wished for all the world that Gabriella was still back in Connecticut. But, lamenting about such things was not how Cassandra operated. She worked in the here and now.   
  
"Oh, he and Don have been down in the basement every afternoon for the past several weeks. Don thinks that Seth is out of shape! Mike has a gym down there, so they've been taking advantage of it." Gabby replied. She didn't think telling her friend about the gym was a violation of Clan rules. She was still in the dark about Cassandra's roll in her life, though.  
  
"Ah, I see!" her friend said. "Is that all he does is work out in the gym? Doesn't he get to go outside?" she asked.  
  
"Yes he does. In fact, he has this secret place in the woods behind the house that he goes to everyday to pray and meditate. It's a really neat place, too! There's about ten trees, all growing in an almost perfect circle, so close together that it almost forms a solid wall. You can get inside through a narrow opening. He took me there a while back. Its' very sheltered, too. "Gabby exclaimed.  
  
"Really? That would be quite interesting to see." Cassandra mused as she sipped her tea. Looking at Gabby casually, she asked. "Where exactly is it? And then took a bite of her scone.  
  
"I'm not really sure, but it's at the top of a rocky outcropping. There are redwoods around it so it's kind of hard to find, but it's about a thirty minute walk from the back fence. Why?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Oh, just wondering. I assume he prays in the after noon? Must be nice that time of day, I would think." Cassandra commented. "I'm sure his praying helps him to focus on his workout." and she smiled.  
  
"He prays in the morning right after breakfast. He's only there until about eleven. Then he comes back for lunch and then the gym." Gabby explained.  
  
"Well, that certainly leaves little time for you, doesn't it? Cassandra commented. She was thinking about Mike's place and the redwood preserve behind his house. She had hiked the back part of it a few days ago where it was still wild and for public use. She noticed that there was a nearly inaccessible gorge between what public land was and what appeared to be the back portion of the woods behind Mike's property. Cassandra was pretty sure that there were trespassing sensors placed at the edge of that side of the small canyon. She was counting on it, in fact!  
  
Now, though, with this recent turn of events, she was going to have to step up her time schedule before the other 'shoe' dropped. Before she lost her opportunity. 


	48. A New Tradition

Devon and Gabby were just coming in the front door after returning from Carmel. They were talking about the wedding and Devon was complaining about Seth's insistence of his wearing something a little dressier than his casual wear.   
  
"I hate suits! Why'd he have to decide to go formal, anyway?" he lamented.  
  
"It's only for one day, Devon. It won't kill you." Gabby assured him.  
  
"I'm allergic to formal, okay? I break out in hives." He complained, closing the front door.  
  
"I doubt that very much!" his sister laughed.  
  
"Well, I should, considering how much I hate it!" Devon grumbled.  
  
Gabby noticed then that Gaele was heading up the stairs.   
  
"Hey, where are you going?" she asked her.   
  
Gaele answered, "Oh, to see what my 'stuffy' brother is up to!" and smiled down at her cousin.  
  
  
  
Gabby gulped a little and wondered how all of this was going to end up. She quickly headed for the family room to wait it out.  
  
*****  
  
The week before on the way back from Cassandra's Gaele had gone over the 'script' with Gabby. She could tell that her cousin was less than enthusiastic about the joke. But, they had to work out the details before they returned home. Otherwise their conniving could be found out.  
  
"I don't know, Gaele. I mean, this could get him really mad and I've never seen him that way before. I've seen your father mad and I've seen Leo. If he's anything like them… This could backfire." complained Gabby.  
  
"Hey, I know my bro, okay? Trust me, despite what he told you about not caring about the dress or wanting to see it, he really does. He's just trying to do the right thing." Gaele assured her cousin. "He even told me before we went to Cassandra's to make sure you pick out something really nice."  
  
"But, he told me it didn't matter? What if you start something that ruins my wedding? As much as I like you, you don't want to see me mad, okay?" Gabby was getting a little uncomfortable the way she was starting to feel at the moment. She knew her own temper all too well.   
  
"I've played jokes on him before. Blame my dad for that trait, but rest assured Seth is not one to hold a grudge for too long. Plus he loves you. There isn't anything that will change that. Trust me on this one!" Gaele smiled and squeezed her cousin's hand while she drove up Highway One.  
  
*****  
  
Gaele was now in Seth's room, sitting on the edge of his bed. She had her voice low and hushed.   
  
"I'm telling you, Seth, Gabby doesn't have a sense of style to save her life. She insisted on this dress. I couldn't convince her otherwise. You need to get her to show you what she picked out!" Gaele had practiced her acting with the dedication of a seasoned performer. She had a whole week to do it. Gaele knew her brother could pick up on things rather easily so it was imperative her words be convincing, "Otherwise, she's going to embarrass herself next week." she added  
  
"Ah, what has she gone and done now?" Seth said worriedly. He rubbed his face in concern. He was pacing around his room while his sister sat on the end of his bed. "What does the dress look like, Gaele? At least you could tell me that. If I start bugging Gabby about it she's going to get mad at me. I mean, we had our first argument about this whole idea of my not seeing it before the wedding, for cry'n out loud." He was very uneasy about the dress, now, but also concerned about treading where he shouldn't.   
  
"All I can say is – it's bright red. I've never seen a dress so red before. With purple embroidery on the cuffs!" his sister said. She and Gabby had gone over the dress design and color beforehand to make sure it would be grotesque. Now, Gaele was having all she could do to keep from smirking. She was enjoying way too much the look of worry that was now forming on her brother's face.  
  
"RED? She picked out RED? What's with that? "Seth nearly yelled as he started to pace his room even faster.  
  
"Hey, keep it down, already. If she hears you she's going to find out I said something. And then I'm going to get into trouble." Gaele hushed.   
  
"I don't care what silly tradition this is all about; I have to see that dress, now. That's all there is to it!" and Seth collapsed onto his bed. "But, how? I mean, I can't just waltz into her bedroom and demand to see it."  
  
Gaele smiled, "Well, you could go ninja."   
  
"Huh? What? On my own fiancé? I don't think so, Gaele." Seth shook his head.  
  
"No, no silly, not confronting her. I mean…you know…go into her room when she's not there and … well…taking a peak in her closet. She has it hanging up in there." Gaele suggested. She was going ninja herself at that moment just to keep a lid on her amusement.  
  
Seth looked up at his sister and wondered if she was really telling the truth. He couldn't discern any deceit, but she did like to play practical jokes. Red! What an awful color to pick for….wait, it was Christmas. Of course, red just might appeal to Gabby with the holiday coinciding with their wedding. Maybe Gaele was telling the truth.   
  
"Okay, but you have to make sure she's kept busy elsewhere. You have to be part of this since you made it a point to tell me, okay?"  
  
*****  
  
"So, he's up in my room?" Gabby asked as Gaele stood with her in the kitchen. She couldn't believe that Seth would do that; go into her room just to look at a dress. But then, he did creep in there to retrieve the DVDs he had loaned her when she had first arrived months ago. "Did you tell him to do that?" she asked her cousin.  
  
"Yep and he just went in there. We'll give him another minute before catching him." Gaele fiddled with her camera, making sure the settings were where she wanted them. "This is going to start a tradition all on its own, I think. I'm sure one day I'll get payback, but - whooo boy, this is gonna be good!" She was smiling big now, just imagining the look of embarrassment on her brother's face.  
  
"Okay, now we go up. We need to make sure we hit that top step just right so he knows someone's coming up. If he's in the closet, I know exactly what he'll do to hide." Gaele stood up and, with Gabby following hesitantly behind her, walked towards the stairs.   
  
  
  
Seth was having a fit trying to find that dress. "Where'd she hide it?" he mused. The thought occurred to him that maybe his sister was in deed playing a cruel joke on him. But before he could think anymore along those lines, he heard a squeak in the bedroom. Someone was coming. He cautiously listened and to his horror heard the door to the bedroom open.  
  
"Ah nuts!" he fumed to himself. "Gotta hide. Shoot, if Gabby sees me in here I'm toast!" he lamented silently.   
  
Gabby sat on the bed as she watched her cousin carefully approach the closet door. She saw that the camera Gaele was holding was facing upwards towards the ceiling.   
  
Gaele knew exactly where Seth would be. They'd amused themselves with these games quite a lot in their teens, using the skills that Mike had taught them to play hide and seek to keep sharp. Closets were perfect places to hide in since they were just a little shorter in width than either Gaele and Seth, or even Devon, were tall.   
  
Gaele opened the closet door wide and inspected the storage room from just outside the entry. She scanned the clothing to make sure he hadn't hidden in between them. Gabby kept everything nice and neat so it made Gaele's inspection quite easy. That only left one other obvious possibility.   
  
Seth held his breath and kept himself very still. He saw someone come slowly into the closet. He waited, trying with all his might to keep himself calm. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't cause her senses to pick up. Staring at someone was always the way to trigger such things. There wasn't a chance that Gabby would even know he was there. Her training in ninjitsu hadn't touched on covert operations, yet, so he was confident his fiancé' would be unaware of his presence. And, he would have been right – had it been Gabby. But, it wasn't  
  
He heard giggle. He opened his eyes but all he could see was a blinding flash of light. Then, in the next instant he heard a nearly hysterical laugh and then the words, "Gottcha!"   
  
In that moment he knew it wasn't Gabby who had walked into the closet. It was Gaele!   
  
By the time Seth fell to the floor in complete shock and surprise, his sister was already out the bedroom heading for her own, laughing so hard she could barely run. She knew he'd be coming after her to retrieve the camera and more than anything she wanted to download that photo, get it printed out, and then parade it in front of the entire family.  
  
Seth, wide-eyed with complete shock and dreaded anticipation, came shooting out the closet and through the bedroom. He was out the door before he realized that someone had been sitting on the bed. He stopped short and turned quickly around. "GABBY?" he asked with complete surprise.  
  
"She made me. Honest! Said I had to do it. I'm sorry!" She said quickly and definitely looking embarrassed.   
  
"But…why?" he asked, not very happy at the moment. He walked back into the room.  
  
"Well, your sister can be quite convincing and … well… wait!" she looked at him and was now just realizing what he had done. She stood up and approached him a little. "You went into my closet - to look for that dress?"   
  
Seth replied defensively, "Yeah, well, Gaele had me convinced you were going to wear red – with purple no less."  
  
"But I thought you said you didn't care what I wore?" Gabby was getting just a little peeved at the moment. She really didn't believe that he would go into her room, but then Gaele assured her that she could make her brother do just about anything once she had her mind made up. Gabby didn't know who to be upset with presently. Rather than make a rash decision and knowing her part in the entire escapade, she told him, "We'll talk later, okay - maybe after both of us calm down?" Gabby did not want a repeat of what happened at Cassandra's.  
  
"Right." and Seth turned on his heels and ran to his sister's bedroom. 'GAELE, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT, I MEAN IT. I WANT THAT CAMERA!" he shouted as he stood outside her bedroom door. "I'LL KICK THIS DOOR DOWN – I MEAN IT. GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"   
  
******  
  
"Seth I can't believe you'd actually go into Gabby's bedroom like that. What were you thinking?" Rahab's expression was quite serious as she held the evidence in her hand. It was photo of Seth wedged up above the crown of the door between the walls inside the closet. His expression showed him wide eyed with complete surprise.   
  
It was priceless – as far as Gaele was concerned.   
  
"This is something Devon would do." Rahab commented sternly.  
  
"Hey! I take objection to that remark. I would not do something like that!" Devon complained from across the room. He was having the best time watching his younger brother catch heat from their mom.   
  
"Would, too." Seth glowered over at Devon. He looked back to Rahab, "I'm sorry, Mom." He was quite embarrassed. But, he had to note that it did create a bit of levity for everyone else. That is, except for his mother – and himself. He wasn't too sure about Gabby. He felt heat coming to his face as he spied her looking over at him. But, looking over at his sister he seethed inwardly. "She is going to get it big time! And soon if I can help it." He promised himself silently.  
  
Gaele was huddled in one of the couches, shuddering from her suppressed giggles. She had her hands over her mouth to keep the laughter from escaping. She watched as her brother glared at her. It was all worth it, regardless.  
  
Mike was grinning from ear to ear watching the drama unfold. He shook his head and then commented to Gaele, "You know there's retribution heading yer way on this one?" he advised her.  
  
"Yep, that's a given. But, whoo boy, did you see the look on his face? Good grief …it was too much!" she giggled.  
  
Gabby was sitting off to one side, not sure who to be mad at. She still liked Gaele, but this little bit of trick-playing was new to her. She looked at her cousin and wondered exactly how Seth was going to get back. More than anything, Gabby wanted to be there when it happened. She was mad at him, too. The only saving grace was at least she knew he did care about what she wore – and seeing his expression in that photo.  
  
  
  
Gabby couldn't contain her own laughter when Gaele had first shown the photo to her and the rest of family. Seth did have the most comical expression of shock on his face she had ever seen. It was hard not to see the humor in it. How Gaele was able to get the picture down to the family room unmolested by Seth was a miracle. If it weren't for Rahab and the others already being there, Gabby was sure that Seth would have his sister for it.  
  
Gabby then thought that maybe she could get back at Seth for his not being completely truthful with her about the dress. She started to giggle with ideas that popped into her head. Playing tricks on people was starting to be quite appealing to her.   
  
Leo and Raph were sitting off to one side with the professor in between them. Perry's smile was the biggest he had in a long time. His coloring was peaked and not very healthy. But, he was thoroughly enjoying the moment. His escorts were also amused with the photo opportunity as everyone else was. They were taking delight in knowing that maybe a new tradition had begun.   
  
"I never knew Seth could turn so many shades of red. Kind of adds a little color to that pale skin of his, don't it?" Raph exclaimed.  
  
Leo only shook his head," Ah, the truth will always find you out; that's for sure." He had to chuckle at his son's predicament. It was too hilarious.  
  
In front of everyone, Seth went over to Gabby and sat down next to her. Taking one of her hands, he implored, "I'm really sorry, Gabs. I only wanted to make sure you were happy. I guess I do care about the dress."  
  
"But, you went into my bedroom – when I wasn't there." Gabby declared. She was aware of Seth's sincerity. However, noticing everyone's reaction to the photo and the humor it created, she decided to milk this moment for as much as she could.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." He lamented.  
  
She just watched him. He looked very contrite and, for the entire world, deflated.  
  
Finally, she told him, "I forgive you, Seth." She saw his look of relief as he smiled. Then, the next thing Gabby said to him nearly wiped his expression completely away, but gave everyone else a new reason to laugh.  
  
"Actually, come to think of it, red with purple trim does sound pretty nice." This time it was Gabby's turn to giggle. 


	49. Clash of the Ninjas

Gabby was going over the menu for the wedding reception dinner with Rahab, when Seth invited her to join him during his prayer time out in the woods.   
  
"Why don't you take a break from that and join me, Gabs?" he asked.  
  
"Rahab and I still have some deciding to do about the menu. Maybe tomorrow?" Gabby replied.  
  
Rahab intervened though and said, "Why don't you go on along, Gabby. It'll do you good to get away from the house for a while. I'll just jot down some ideas for you while you're gone and then you can go over them once you return. "  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Gabby asked,  
  
"Yep; positive - just watch out for lions." and she laughed.  
  
"That's not at all funny!" Gabby responded seriously.   
  
  
  
Taking each other by the hand, Seth and Gabby started out towards the reserve. They had just walked passed the pool when Don stepped out from the guest house. He saw them and called out, "Hey, where you two love birds going?" Don grinned.   
  
"Out to pray, Uncle. That's all." Seth replied defensively.  
  
"Ah huh, yeah. Well, just be back by lunch time; we have a few more things to go over, okay?" he instructed, heading for the main house.   
  
Don had been relieving Leo of caring for the professor during the night, giving his brother an opportunity to meditate and relax. Perry had taken an upswing in his health, feeling much better with the increase potency of the herbal teas and homeopathy treatments Leo had been administering to him. The professor was still taking the medication prescribed by his doctor, but it seemed it took the combination of that and the herbs to bring him out of the decline he had been experiencing of late. It was only good news for Gabby, though. Her hearts desire was to have him walk her down the aisle when she married Seth and to be present for the birth of her baby, which was due sometime the following year in late June or early July.   
  
"Why is Don so insistent that you work out everyday?" Gabby asked as they walked along through the woods.   
  
"I dunno. For some reason, he thinks I'm not sharp enough. Don't know why I have to be; it's pretty safe here." Seth replied.  
  
They were silent for a while as they allowed the tranquility of the forest to envelope them. The birds were chattering and creating quite a ruckus and there was a soft sigh as a cool breeze made its way through the woods. Gabby shivered slightly from the crispness of the air, so Seth put his arm around her to shelter her. The smell of the ocean was fresh as it followed the light wind east across the expanse of redwoods. Squirrels scampered here and there, looking for a few more morsels to store away before winter set in. They didn't have to worry about snow, but the colder temperatures told them that harvest was way past its prime.   
  
"I was wondering Seth - how far back does this wood go before it's no longer Mike's property?"  
  
"Oh quite a ways. It stops at a canyon that separates us from the public use part of the preserve. We could only clear-cut about ten percent of the land, though. Something about protecting the ecology. Don actually has a house up the way after he bought thirty percent of the Ventana preserve. The house is not quite finished; with all the security measures Don's added, it won't be done for at least another year. There are a lot of endangered plants and animals here that need protection still. So, we're kind of limited as to how much we can use for ourselves." Seth answered. He went on to say, " We can walk through it like we are doing, but that's about it. Even cleaning up the area is prohibited." and he laughed at that.  
  
They walked further into the forest, enjoying the solitude and peace. Back at the house it had been so noisy with so many people living there. The silence was very soothing.  
  
Seth looked over at his fiancé' and noticed that she was somewhat distracted.   
  
"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" he asked her as he hugged her a little. "Not getting any flashbacks, again, are you"? He looked concerned.  
  
"No. Today's been pretty good – until now." she mused unhappily.  
  
Seth cringed, "I'm sorry, Gabs. Didn't mean to…."   
  
"Guess I should let you know what triggers them, hmmm." She offered. "Your mom's been talking to me quite regularly and Cassandra's been trying to get me to identify certain triggers, too. I guess she's been through something similar. I never really thought simple things could affect me so profoundly. So, take note, husband-to-be. Any mention of 'him' or what he did to me; the smell of cleaning solutions; enclosed spaces; piles of blankets; and – Mike's studio; I'll never go there ever again. Same goes for Pacific Grove and those riding trails. Oh, and tattoos and body piercings. I don't mind earrings but more than one per ear and I'm a goner." Despite the choice of her words Gabby was quite serious regarding all of it. "   
  
"Note taken. I promise not to get any tattoos and I can absolutely guarantee I will not pierce my ears or any other part of my body." Seth smiled, "Cross my heart and hope to be beaten to a pulp by my lady-love!"   
  
Gabby cuffed him for making light of her situation, but then smiled.   
  
"So, wanna know what I was thinking about earlier?" she asked him.  
  
"Absolutely, my dear Gabriella." Seth replied looking over at her with affection.  
  
But then, Gabby suddenly stopped. She looked straight ahead and strained her senses. "Listen...." she instructed softly.  
  
"What? I don't hear anything." Seth commented quietly as he stopped beside her.   
  
Gabby was silent for a moment as she looked around, and then stated, "That's just it - I don't hear anything either. Not the squirrels or the birds. It's like everything has stopped...." and then she saw it! "LOOK! What is that?" she exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
Standing about two hundred yards ahead of them and just passed the trail leading up to Seth's meditation trees stood a person clothed from head to toe in nothing but black. The only other color was a red bandana around their head, positioned just above their brow. They wore black ninja shoes and stood with their feet spread out - as if ready for battle. The person had in their hand a wooden Bo, holding it vertical to the ground with one end resting on the forest floor.   
  
"I have no clue, but I don't think they belong here. I hope the alarms went off when this guy trespassed. "Seth said anxiously.  
  
"What alarms?" Gabby asked as Seth moved her behind him so he put himself between her and the intruder.   
  
"We have perimeter alarms. You can't hear them out here, but back at the house it would be very noticeable. It's another two or three miles farther out before the canyon. We can only hope that the others heard it."   
  
"What are we going to do? Just..... stare him down?" Gabby asked. Her concern was growing as this black-clad person nodded towards them.   
  
"I'd rather wait to see if we get reinforcements first. This guy is armed! He has a bo-staff. I have nothing at the moment - but my tail!" Seth growled. "What is he waiting for?" He held onto Gabby's hand, his entire focus was on protecting her no matter what the cost. She felt Seth's entire countenance change in an instant. She knew where he was mentally in that moment.   
  
Seth looked around for anything that he could use for a weapon, but no such luck.   
  
  
  
Two turtles stared towards the redwoods. "What in blazes?" Mike exclaimed, his brow furrowed. "I've never had anyone breech the canyon perimeter since we moved here."  
  
Don nodded, "Always a first time. Let's go check it out."   
  
"Not without gear." Raph came up behind them saying, holding Don's Bo and Mike's nunchuks while he had his Sais strapped to his belt. "I heard it go off while I was in the den."   
  
Leo followed suit with his swords. "Could another mountain lion trip them?" he asked.  
  
"No, not meant for that. These alarms are situated at the cliff overlooking the canyon. I have the fence out to that edge. Maybe deer, but the sensors are programmed to pick up on a lower body temperature - like human. This is not good!"  
  
"Maybe it's a hiker wanting a little excitement. That cliff is pretty formidable last time I saw it." Raph exclaimed.  
  
"Either way, we need to go check on it. Seth and Gabby took a walk back there." Don stated.  
  
"AGAIN?" Leo said, exasperated, "Sheesh, how many times...... "  
  
Rahab came outside to see what was up, "Okay, what's going on now?" she asked.  
  
Mike stopped her, "I haven't a clue what's going on. Get Devon and have him bring the professor into the main house and then lock everything down. If there's any assault here before we can get back, move everyone down into the gym and punch the security doors. You know the escape tunnel from there if you have to use it. You know where to hole up and wait for us. Don't look back. Okay?" His expression was serious.   
  
If there was indeed an attack, what better diversion than to get him and his brothers to the back part of his property while the true intent took place on the house. Devon and Gaele could adequately hold back an assault on the gymnasium stairs door while, Riahna, and Rahab with the professor escaped through the cleverly disguised bathroom. Once everyone was in there, security lock down would be initiated to keep any intruder outside the room from getting to them. The shower was real, but it also doubled as an elevator if you knew how to work the shower head. The shower would then take them down to an underground garage where they would have access to two vehicles and a secret entrance that exited almost onto Highway One. The exterior was well camouflaged and impossible to detect. Even Mike had a hard time finding it whenever he'd pass by it on his way into the studio. Though Mike had thought Don overstated the need for it, he was glad now that he had listened to his slightly paranoid brother.  
  
Don led the way over the redwood fence, his brothers following. Leo was close behind him with Raph and then Mike. Mike's past injuries kept him from being as effective as he was in his youth, but he still had enough expertise to bring up the rear. Hopefully, this was nothing more than a lost hiker or climber.   
  
They traveled for nearly thirty minutes, jogging at a good clip, keeping their eyes and senses sharp for any attacks from the side or above. Nothing happened. Finally, they came upon Gabby and Seth. Just beyond them, closer now because he had shortened up the distance, stood the intruder.  
  
"GAD, look at that bandana! Talk about déjà vu." Raph exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Don said only one word, "Foot!"  
  
"I thought they were completely disbanded or eradicated, Don?" Mike started to say, but Don raised his hand to quiet him.  
  
"Yes, I know. Evidently, there's one left." he said solemnly. He was thinking – a lot – about previous conversations he'd had over the past couple of weeks. He had heard rumors that there were factions starting to build again. The New York incident had piqued his senses big time. Don was hoping the rumors were just stories. But years ago there had been some word about a few Elite Foot soldiers that had wisely kept their profiles low while the rest of their brothers-in-arms were being slaughtered. Donatello knew that even with his and his brother's skills, they were still older and, therefore, not as quick with their reaction as they were in their youth. It was a two-fold reason having Seth down in the gym for sparring practice. Don knew in that instant he probably should have included Devon and Gaele, too.   
  
"So, what do we do.....?" Raph started to say, but a movement from the intruder stopped him.  
  
  
  
The person raised the bow and pointed - at Seth! It sharply shook the Bo once at him and then quickly waved it to one side. Then, a deep masculine voice was heard, "You ..... defend yourself."   
  
"Who? Me?" Seth asked in amazement. He took a step back and looked behind him at his family, who were equally as surprised. They stood about fifty yards away, watching. He could see Raph finger the Sais at his flanks, ready to react if called upon to do so. Leo stood with his arms held lightly to his sides, also prepared to jump to the fore. Mike was equal to the task, his nunchuks ready.   
  
Don, however, placed one end of his Bo on the forest floor, holding it straight up from the ground. He waited. He understood. He turned back towards his brothers and nodded, giving a look that told them to relax. They were puzzled, not understanding. Leo finally nodded back, getting the point. He did as Don had done and relaxed. Soon, the others did as well.  
  
Seth watched his family become noncommittal towards this intruder. What was going on with them? Didn't they feel threatened?   
  
Seth turned back to the black clad invader, who had advanced a few steps more. He saw the bandana and noticed it had a symbol on the front. It was in Japanese - and it stood for Dragon! It sounded so familiar; what was it his father told him. The dragon was a clan or the sign a particular clan used. What was it?   
  
Then, Gabby interrupted his thoughts, "Dragon - that's what the symbol says. After Don and I returned from New York, the professor told me that the organization that created me used the dragon as their symbol. How can this person be from that clan? Aren't they all dead?!" she asked.   
  
"Yes, that's it! And....you're right. They are supposed to be dead." Seth exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"So, who is this, then?" Gabby asked, looking back at this much alive Foot ninja.  
  
Suddenly, as Seth's attention wavered, the ninja advanced more rapidly than either of them could think. It catapulted around Seth as quick as a breath and grabbed Gabby in a firm grip. Too startled to react, Gabby found herself where the ninja had been, looking back at Seth and her family. The Foot ninja stood between her and them, still facing Seth.   
  
The deep voice could be heard now and he looked at his opponent, demanding, "Defend what is yours, child!"  
  
Seth's anger at how easily he had been removed of Gabby and the insult just thrown at him shot through his self control. He screamed menacingly at this new enemy and charged. Deftly and with barely a touch, the Foot soldier tossed him and stepped aside! Sliding about ten feet to the right, Seth jumped back up and faced off with his assailant. The stranger laughed deeply, "Too easy!"   
  
Seth looked at his father, expecting a rebuttal.   
  
Leo just stood there.   
  
"What's with that?" Seth asked himself. "Why don't they charge in?" He looked back at the ninja and saw the same shake of the head. "Who is this guy?" Seth screamed to himself.  
  
The next thing he saw was Don throwing his Bo at him. Seth caught it and upon seeing his uncle give a slight smile, finally understood. This was a test! This was why he had been sparring with him. It all became too clear, now. What wasn't clear was the identity of this person who had been brought in to do the job! Seth saw his father and other uncles slowly realize what was going on. They relaxed their stance.  
  
Turning back towards his adversary, Seth took his anger and buried it, replacing it with cunning and strategy. He crouched and paced to the right of the ninja. He watched his body movements, but it was hard to tell what direction he was going to go in. All the person did was stand there. Gabby was trying to sneak her way back around to where her father and uncles were. But before she could get even with the intruder, he whirled around suddenly and gently blocked her path with the staff and shook his head. In that instant and silently thanking Gabby for the diversion, Seth charged forward and leaped at the ninja.  
  
Don and his brothers watched in fascination. They stood like sentries, as witnesses, as one of their own took on his first battle. They would not interfere.   
  
Almost as if he had eyes in the back of his head, the ninja whirled to the right and low to the ground, swiftly bringing his staff up. He then slammed it hard against the right side of Seth's body as the young warrior reached the mid-way point in his leap. The impact sent Seth hard to his left through the air towards his family. As soon as the ground came up at him, Seth corrected his trajectory and, using his own Bo, vaulted himself back up to a stand. It was a beautiful recovery that did not go unnoticed by his father and uncles, nor by the one who hit him. There was a subtle nod of respect from everyone, but then it dissipated quickly. Again, the Bo came out at him in a challenge.   
  
"Defend what is yours or it will not be." the ninja demanded.   
  
Seth looked over at Gabby, who now looked quite afraid. He knew she was out-matched and in no position to defend herself, especially when she was with child. Seth was gravely concerned. He had just thought a moment ago that this was a test. But, why would this intruder grab Gabby and threaten her like that? Why didn't his family see the problem he as he did? Instead of debating the issue with himself, he began to focus on what he was being asked to do.   
  
In an instant, he grabbed up Don's Bo and advanced deliberately and swiftly towards his combatant! Seth stopped about ten feet from him, glared intently, trying to discern who this person was. Definitely male by the definitions of the upper torso. But, not very tall. Asian? "Thomas?" Seth asked aloud. He knew that Thomas was equal in skill in ninjitsu as any of them. But, would Don order him to fight Seth just to prove - what? What did this have to do with Gabby? So many questions and not enough action. Seth, in a force of blinding speed, whipped his Bo around and then advanced swiftly towards the ninja. The other was ready for him.  
  
Their staffs collided at the same time, meeting at nearly center point between them. The sound of hard wood meeting hard wood reverberated through the stand of giant trees. The noise danced and ricocheted off the rocky outcropping that led to Seth's quiet place.   
  
Gabby watched in horror and fascination as Seth wielded his weapon with the proficiency of a seasoned warrior. Compared to how she saw him move in the gym months ago was nothing like how he was moving now. His skill almost terrified her.   
  
The intruder was equal to the task, expertly deflecting Seth's advances and executions with precision and finesse. The rapid fire sound of the staffs colliding against each other made it seem as if there was more than one pair of warriors going at it. The scene was much like what Gabby had viewed on those training DVD's only three months before, but this time it was not for practice. It was for real. She was impressed with how quickly each combatant recovered and rallied back towards the other. In one fleeting moment she understood what it meant to 'go ninja'. It was breathtaking.   
  
Suddenly, there was a break in the rhythm and the ninja smacked Seth firmly along his backside, sending him sprawling ungainly across the forest floor. Seth jumped up immediately, ignoring the throbbing pain the staff had awarded him.   
  
Gabby could see the area welt up in protest, but Seth never slowed down. He was upon his adversary almost in an instant, his ninja skills being drawn out through the force of the conflict. His face was emotionless as he focused his entire being on this one who dared to challenge him for Gabby. He bore down with a vengeance on this Foot ninja. If one thing was going to come of this, the last of that clan was going to die today.   
  
They battled almost evenly and without reservation for nearly twenty minutes. Both in the heat of their lust for victory, both focused on just the other. Their movements became difficult to discern, everything a blur with the swiftness of their actions. Nothing else mattered but to defeat the other. Their staffs cracked and echoed so loudly throughout the forest realm, it was almost deafening.  
  
So far, the ninja had been successful on at least six occasions of rewarding Seth with a growing collection of bruises. The intruder seemed unstoppable and unreachable. Seth had never gone against anyone so skilled, except maybe his father and Don. Seth was putting everything he had learned into each attack, but he still could not get passed the other's defenses.   
  
Who was he?   
  
Forty minutes into the fight, there was a commotion from behind Mike. He turned to see Devon racing in from the direction of the house towards the melee. Don and the others turned as they heard him yell out to Seth, but before he could sweep passed them, Leo and Raphael grabbed him up and threw him to the ground.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Devon yelled at his father. "SETH NEEDS HELP!"   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THE HOUSE!" Don yelled back.  
  
"I had to be here. Their fighting was echoing off the mountain. I thought Seth was in trouble. Besides, there's nothing going on at the house. No other sensors have gone off. "Devon explained.  
  
In that instant and for a second, the ninja was distracted by the commotion. Seth saw it immediately and swung his Bo around and low in one blinding movement. The ninja's feet were swept out from under him and he fell hard to the forest floor. Before he had even landed, his young opponent swiftly repositioned his staff, but the ninja saw it coming straight for his head. In one fluid motion, though, the fallen warrior swung his legs up into the air. He snagged the staff with his feet before it could connect, and then, grabbing the end closest to him with his hands, catapulted Seth over and away in one swift motion.   
  
The moment Seth was thrown, the ninja leaped up off his back and forward into a stand - but not before Seth's tail whipped around. He connected hard against his adversary's back.   
  
What Seth thought would be soft flesh; he felt his tail hit something hard. It startled him! It was not what he was expecting. However, the force of Seth's strike was enough to slam the ninja forward and down. But, as this mysterious warrior fell towards the ground, he tucked and rolled. A few feet away, he sprang to a stand and whirled around quickly, only to find Seth bounding back in his direction equally as fast. His Bo at the ready, the young fighter swung out swift and hard. His target deflected the hit with his own Bo, but not before the very end of Seth's staff caught the intruder along the upper left arm.   
  
Grunting in pain, he was thrown clear of Seth's reach to a safe distance away. Though his upper arm was now injured, he stood defiant, ready to receive the next volley. He motioned with one hand for Seth to come at him and laughed menacingly as he taunted the young fighter.  
  
All of this happened within the amount of time it took Devon to express his complaint and be helped back up to a stand by his father.   
  
"What is going on; why aren't we helping Seth?" he asked irritably.   
  
"It's not our fight - it's Seth's." Raphael exclaimed.   
  
"Is that Jason?" Devon asked in amazement.  
  
"No, I don't know who it is .... But whoever it is, they use to belong to the Foot, those enemies of ours from years ago. AND, he's really good. I don't think I've ever seen anyone fight that since my encounter with them back in New York when we were living there." Raph said with awe and a bit of concern. "Seth has his work cut out for him, that's for sure."  
  
"But, why is it his fight?" Devon asked as he watched the battle continue unabated.  
  
"That guy called him out. Something to do with Gabby. I don't understand it, but.... it's just not our fight." Mike explained, watching as the intensity of the contest increased. "Don wants us to stay out of it - for now."  
  
The staffs were still in use, but now Seth was implementing his tail. His opponent leaped and jumped out of its way as Seth whipped it around in conjunction with the Bo.   
  
Seth noticed that Gabby was again trying to make her way over to where his family was. He anticipated the ninja to get between her and them, but this time she was allowed to go.   
  
The warrior's intent was to get Seth to fight, not keep Gabriella hostage - and it was working. The ninja increased its pressure on the young combatant before him, pushing him harder and faster with each swift move. They were both lunging, whirling around with deadly kicks, trying to wear the other down.   
  
Seth began to further intensify his moves. The two ninjas worked furiously at trying to sweep legs, deflect jabs and kicks, and all with the speed of fully trained fighters.   
  
The fury was nearly overwhelming for those who were forced to watch. The old need to kick shell was chaffing at them, especially for Raph. But, they now had experience and wisdom to match their skills; they knew this was not their fight - but the next generation's.  
  
The intruder's left arm was starting to show weakness. He kept his right side facing Seth whenever he would deflect one of the young fighter's attempts. Seth caught the difference almost immediately and started forcing his opponent to turn around. Seth moved in circles around the ninja, doing three sixty jump kicks followed up with swipes from his tail. The mystery warrior leaped and deflected, but sometimes he had to allow his weaker left side to show.   
  
The moment he did, Seth would barrel towards him, trying to attack the injured appendage. He managed once to make a hit and he heard an expression of breath as if the pain was escaping out of his opponent's mouth. Seth intensified his attack all the more.  
  
Nearly fifty minutes into the fight, both combatants were starting to feel the strain. Seth noticed his bruises protesting angrily. His tail was also feeling discomfort, having had the experience of getting it whacked a few times by his assailant's staff. More than anything, Seth wanted to finish this intruder off.  
  
Gabby stood behind her father, watching the scene as she peered around him.   
  
He protectively put his arm around her, telling her, "Neither of them looks like they can go more than ten minutes longer. I don't think this ninja wants to seriously hurt Seth, okay. Don't worry."   
  
Gabby couldn't say anything. She had never seen a ninja fight before and she was pretty sure she didn't want to see another one ever again. Gabby wanted Seth to stop; she wanted this stranger to stop. Who was he and why was he here?   
  
Suddenly, Seth dug deep within himself and in one fleeting moment, saw clarity! He saw the format his attacker was using, he saw a pattern. It wasn't much of one since there were unexpected change-ups the ninja would throw in now and then. But, the intruder was tiring and now relying on form and function.   
  
Seth saw his opening and in one swift move, deflected the Bo from out of his assailant's hands. It went sailing beyond his reach. The next move Seth did was a three-sixty leap. He swung himself around and used his tail to sweep his opponents legs. He succeeded and watched with satisfaction as his adversary landed hard on the forest floor. Before the ninja could recover sufficiently, though, Seth pulled his Bo around and over to finish off the black clad warrior.   
  
Just before the end of the staff would have collided with his head, the warrior quickly rolled away and stood up. He faced Seth with his palms facing outward – a sign of surrender.   
  
However, unseasoned in the battlefield and still raging with going ninja, Seth ignored the plea for truce. Just as he started to further his attack, though, he was thrown to the ground.   
  
"Truce, Seth. He asked for a truce. You are honor-bound to acknowledge it." Leo instructed.   
  
"NO! He threatened Gabby. He's Foot. Remember the blood-oath?" Seth demanded.  
  
"Yes, I remember, Seth. But that oath's been settled long ago. It's over."  
  
The Foot ninja stood off to the side as this father and son argued the point of surrender. He stood there and watched; breathing deep from his part in the exhibition. The warrior worked his shoulders and felt along his left side where Seth's Bo had connected. He appeared to wince a little, just by the position of his head.   
  
Seth looked over at his combatant and scowled. The ninja nodded and then bowed respectfully towards him. He then walked over to retrieve his Bo, but a commotion was heard coming down from the knoll of rocks and trees.   
  
In complete shock and surprise, Don and his brothers saw fifteen black clad ninjas all dressed in the same fashion as Seth's opponent.   
  
In an angry voice, Don exclaimed,"She lied to me!" 


	50. A Warrior Emerges

"We must protect Gabby!" Don commanded.   
  
Raph pushed his daughter down, telling her, "Do not stand up under any circumstances, Gabby. Do exactly as we tell you. Do you understand?"  
  
As she looked up at her father wide-eyed and frightened, Gabby nodded her head obediently. Raph could see the abject fear on her face, but he smiled to encourage her. He was relieved when she returned the expression.   
  
"Good. Now, remember your training and be brave!" he told her.  
  
Then Raphael and his brothers turned to face the attack. Both his and his brothers' shells were turned inwards to protect Gabby, keeping her safe in the center. If they held their ground, it would be impossible for any harm to come to her.  
  
Seth and Devon stood between their fathers and uncles and the onslaught of ninjas. The young reptilian warriors knew that they alone would be meeting the initial volley. The other group would be busy protecting Gabby. The turtles would only become involved if any of the intruders managed to get through the first line of defense.   
  
Seth had Don's bo and he wondered what his uncle would be using. He turned quickly to find that Leo had given his uncle one of his katanas. It would be enough. Don was just as skilled as Leo was with the weapon.  
  
"Devon, what do you have?" Seth asked quickly.  
  
Devon pulled out a short sword from behind him, "I think this will do. Brought it up with me when I thought you needed my help. Looks like you do." He smirked but just the same, Devon looked uncertain.  
  
"Hey, this is serious stuff, Dev. Get your head on straight!" Seth commanded.  
  
"Our first sortie, Bro. I've never drawn blood before – other than yours and that was accidental!" he replied nervously.  
  
"I know; but remember your training. This is to protect, not to harm if we can help it. Gabby has to be kept safe! We need to disarm them first, if we can." Seth reminded him between clenched teeth.  
  
"Right." was all Devon said.   
  
Then the two of them faced the stream of warriors.  
  
*****  
  
The first ninja that had challenged Seth earlier was well off to one side. As the group of warriors barreled down the hill towards Seth and his group, he was stunned to immobility. This was completely unexpected.   
  
He looked over at the tight circle of turtles and noticed the one with the jacket had an expression of pure hate. Don locked eyes with the ninja. The turtle scowled menacingly. It was obvious that he believed the ninja was responsible for the current situation.  
  
The ninja shook his head and put his hands up, indicating that he was just as surprised. But, when he saw Don slowly shake his head and the expression on his face become even more lethal, the warrior knew that he was not believed. This was not good.   
  
Debating about what to do next, he took up his bo and quickly, but carefully aligned himself with Seth. He kept a safe distance away in case his young ex-combatant felt as Don did. But when Seth turned quickly towards him, the ninja bowed his head to indicate his allegiance. Seth hesitated and then did the same, accepting the help.  
  
"NO!" Don yelled, "Seth, do not trust her. She lied to me!"  
  
"Who…." But before Seth could ask what Don was talking about, he was forced into his first engagement.   
  
With their short knives in hand, the first three ninjas came at Seth with a vengeance. But, with help from Devon he effectively and quickly dispatched them and their weapons. The attackers were knocked unconscious to the forest floor, felled by well practiced kicks and jabs. Their knives were then scattered among the pine needles, useless. Both Seth and Devon were taught to only draw blood when all else failed. It was easier to explain to the authorities if all the intruders received were a knot on the head or a busted rib.   
  
Their new comrade-in-arms swiftly dealt with the next two, taking out both so quickly they were down before anyone had noticed. Despite how tired he was previously, this new threat had energized him.   
  
Now the remaining ten ninjas slowed their assault. Seeing how easily their three compatriots were taken down, it brought a sense of caution to their plans. They fanned out and then stopped. They were sizing up their intended target. It wasn't the lone ninja and neither was it Seth and Devon. They were eyeing the tight group of turtles at the other end of the battle scene.   
  
Suddenly, another wave of black-clad intruders came around the lower end of the hill where Don and his brothers were. This group positioned themselves around one end where Gabby was being protected. Don counted ten in all. He noticed that they carried long swords and this meant that things were becoming a little more serious. He knew they were trying to surround his family and confuse or distract them.  
  
"Oh, man. What's this all about anyway?" Mike seethed. "I thought all of this was over and done years ago."   
  
He was quite concerned. Not so much for their situation but for what might be happening back at the house. He knew that Gaele was well trained. However, with her job back east she had probably not kept herself sharp. The fact that Don had virtually stripped her of all ninja status had more than likely affected her attitude about such matters. He could only hope that her lifelong skills would kick in. If not, then he knew Rahab would herd everyone down to the gym and then further down to the escape garage. Right now, though, he had only one mission – to protect Gabby.  
  
"Under no circumstances do we break our wall of defense." Don ordered. "We protect Gabby at all cost." He demanded.  
  
Gabby sat huddled on the ground. As she peered through the narrow gaps in the 'turtle' wall, she could see some of the ninjas that were facing off with her father and uncles. She was frightened and fascinated all at the same time. Gabby was thinking a great deal about what her father had said about remembering her training. She was going over everything that she had learned since starting her training in late September. Though she was on leave due because of her pregnancy, Gabby felt capable of defending herself if it came right down to it. But in all honesty she was hoping she wouldn't have to.   
  
  
  
Without warning, the twenty ninjas began their attack. The first ten drew out their swords and came upon Seth, Devon, and the other ninja. Seth deflected two attackers, whipping his bo around, connecting hard, and then sending his assailants flying off to one side. They landed in a heap and in the next instant they felt the full force of the bo across them. They groaned in unison, unable to get up.   
  
Devon took on three at one time. His sword kept one attacker from following through with a swift jab, while his tail upended the other two. He leaped up and did a tornado kick, effectively taking out the one whose sword was now displaced from his hand. That one was finished off with an uppercut to the head by a swift well aimed slap of Devon's tail.   
  
Five more remained. They held back to observe their next opening, watching Seth and Devon. The other ninja waited, as well but off to one side.  
  
At the other end of the forest arena, Don successfully removed the swords from two quickly advancing warriors with his own. He used the flat of his sword to trip them and then side-kicked the ninjas unconscious. He swiftly resumed his position of shielding Gabby before any of the attackers could get through.   
  
Leo and Mike each disabled an attacker with Raph doing likewise, totaling to three that were now out of the fight. Raph's sais kept the sword his adversary was using from inflicting any harm. He soon twisted the weapon out of the assailant's hand and tossing the now useless tool far to one side. He then kicked the warrior fiercely and sent him flying ten feet away. He landed hard to the forest floor. The ninja remained inert.  
  
Now there were two groups of five warriors separated with only ten yards between them. They stopped their advances and stood like sentries, as if they were waiting for specific orders.   
  
Suddenly, and much to the surprise of Don and the others, their enemies turned swiftly around to face in the opposite direction. The moment they did so one of them threw something towards the turtles and the others and then shielded their eyes. Instantly a blinding flash erupted, causing Don and his brothers to quickly close their eyes. But it was too late. It was a small flash bomb and its sole intent was to blind them.   
  
It worked.  
  
Devon and Seth tried to cover their eyes as well, but they felt the sting of the flash. Soon they couldn't see a thing. Immediately, they heard a loud shout and knew their attackers were coming upon them.   
  
"Fan out, Devon!" Seth ordered. "We can't see. Put as much room between us as we can." He knew he was too close to his brother. The fact that they were now temporarily blinded by the bright light would make it too easy to injure or kill one another.   
  
Devon shouted that he would take the right. Seth moved quickly to the left and started swinging his bo around to deflect any other attack.   
  
The other ninja had shielded his eyes before the flash. It was just luck that he saw the projectile an instant before it exploded. He kept his distance from the other two as they wielded their weapons around frantically. By his observation, these two young warriors were inexperienced with such a situation. He moved in to assist but kept his distance. The ninja shouted to them where he would be positioned.   
  
To Seth, the voice sounded a bit off. He wondered what was wrong with it.  
  
However, Don and his brothers had not seen the projectile until it was too late. They were now blinded to the advancing assault by the five intruders who were at their end of the battle field. Don could sense they were closing in fast. He quickly and quietly told Gabby, "If you become exposed and we are unable to protect you, I want you to run, Gabby! Get back to the house if you are able and barricade yourself in the cottage. It is virtually impenetrable." Using his foot he shoved one of the fallen swords towards her, "Take the sword and do not hesitate to use it!"  
  
Gabby took the sword in her hand. It was heavy, but manageable. Her training so far had not included the katana sword, but she did remember the DVD's and Leo's exercise with it. She thought about what her uncle had told her, but she knew she couldn't comply with his request. Not with Seth out here fighting. She was aware that her skills were not even close to being on par with her father and uncles. But she knew she could hold her own if pressed to do so. Gabby was determined she would not run.  
  
Mike was the first to be drawn away. Because his weapon needed more room to work, he was unable to effectively use them in the tight circle. Without warning his nunchuks were suddenly ripped out of his hands as he tried to sense where his attackers were. All he could see were spots and echoes of trees in his sight. He kicked out and used hand-to-hand defense. Hearing a sword as it cut through the air towards him, Mike quickly turned around to deflect its power. The metal grated along his rock hard shell and bounced back to its owner. However, Mike soon felt the sting of another sword as it met the flesh of his arm. Blood squirted out like a geyser as the main artery was nicked. He uttered a muted cry as he grabbed his injured arm. But he deflected the next volley with a well executed kick to his assailant's legs, dropping the ninja hard to the forest floor. However, Mike knew the artery was still gushing blood. The more he exerted himself, the more it would bleed. Unless there was someway to stem the flow, he knew that he could die. He declared himself out of the fight, "KEGANIN!" He didn't know if he would be ignored by the assailants or if their intent was to kill him and the others. He rolled towards Gabby to at least be a barrier between her and the assault.   
  
Gabby was not blinded by the flash bomb since her father and uncles had virtually shielded her from the initial explosion. Seeing her wounded uncle, Gabby quickly grabbed Mike and pulled him towards her. Gripping his arm tightly, she tried to apply pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding. Unable to do so, she asked him,  
  
"Do you have any kind of leather that I can use as a tourniquet?" Gabby noticed that the other ninjas were focusing on the remaining three turtles, ignoring her for the moment.  
  
"Use my belt." He said weakly. The blood loss was getting worse.   
  
Gabby quickly unbuckled Mike's utility belt and wrapped it around his arm. It was bulkier than she would have preferred, but it did stop the flow. However, Mike had lost too much blood from his wound. He suddenly passed out. Gabby could only cradle his head in her lap. She felt hot tears escape down her face involuntarily, but she shook her head and focused on keeping her uncle alive. She secured the tourniquet and then sat there on the forest floor holding him.   
  
Gabby was shocked to see so much blood, but the fact that it was her uncle's forced her to deal with it. She shuddered from the stress of so much happening at once. But in that instant as she watched her father and uncles fight to protect her and as she cradled Mike who was willing to die for her, Gabriella finally understood what it meant to be ninja. It was a moment of clarity and it shook her to her very core.   
  
Don, Leo and Raph pulled in closer to make up for Mike's absence. They didn't know what was going on, but they did hear their brother's frantic concession. They knew it was serious. Mike would not call out the way he did unless his injury was life threatening.   
  
They couldn't see anything, but years of training in the dark kept them more lethal than they would have been otherwise. They had to protect Gabby.   
  
Raph was working his sais and taking care of another sword when he was knocked off balance. He swore but recovered immediately. Lashing out with his fist full of his favorite weapon, he next felt his arm receive a powerful blow from his right. The instant he felt the hit he knew. It was the arm that had been previously broken in his beating only three months prior. He grimaced from the pain and realized he would be requiring a cast once again. Then, in the next moment his feet were knocked out from under him. As he fell, all he could think about was of Gabby. He did manage to lash out with the other sai and connect with soft tissue. Hearing a groan, Raph smirked in satisfaction. But he knew that until his sight returned, he was going to be at a disadvantage with only one working arm.  
  
Don didn't know where the tide had turned. For that matter, where was the edge he used to have? This was going through his mind as he tried to blink away the blindness the flash bomb had caused. He heard Mike call out that he was injured. Don knew that Mike would not make such a declaration without it being life threatening. He was very concerned. At first it was for Gabby but now he worried for his fallen brother. He then felt the concussion of Raph hitting the ground and that alarmed him even more. About the time his sight was starting to recover, he felt a painful hit to his leg as one lucky ninja managed to dip low and inside with his sword. Don swung down with his weapon instinctively and felt the blade slice through, then momentarily finding resistance, and then continuing on. Though Don could not see it, years of experience told him where he had connected. The ninja's head rolled away from the group and the body crumpling into a heap. Don collapsed as his leg gave out. It was broken and bleeding. Fortunately, though, the main artery was still intact.   
  
Gabby saw her father and Don both collapse to the forest floor. She was now exposed on three sides. She held her sword up in defense but found to her amazement that the ninjas were ignoring her and putting their full force onto Leo. It was apparent to her that their goal was to disable her protectors – and then to get at her.   
  
She was determined not to be taken.  
  
Leo was the only one left standing. Raph was trying to recover but three ninjas were coming at him, forcing him to remain on the ground. He sensed them from where he sat and deflected them with his one sai while Leo fought furiously over him with his sword. If it weren't for protecting his niece, Leo would have advanced upon his attackers. Now, with three down and virtually out of action, he alone would have to do the deed.  
  
Seth and Devon were having better luck at their end. Only two other ninjas were left standing. The others were unconscious or wounded. Felled by Devon's sword one might have been dead for he lay quite still.   
  
There wasn't any way for Seth or Devon to know what was happening with the other group. They were still struggling to regain their sight. They had heard Mike call out in Japanese that he was wounded; the clan sign that meant one was no longer a viable strength. That worried them a great deal. Then, when they heard Don and then Raph groan, they knew that things were starting to go down hill in a hurry.  
  
Devon was suddenly blind-sided by a round house kick from the two remaining ninjas. The attackers were now focusing on one reptile at a time. With their targets still affected by the flash bomb they could focus on just one until he was disabled. Devon felt the force of their advance and used every available means to thwart their effort. His vision was starting to improve, but it was still dicey at best. He worked furiously to deflect their advances, but with his impaired sight it was proving a bigger challenge than he was ready for.   
  
Seth felt the pressure of the attack switch over to Devon. He still couldn't see. Other than what he heard and sensed, he was literally useless. He berated himself for not taking advantage of training in the dark that the gymnasium afforded. He vowed right then and there that if they survived this battle he was going to make it a weekly exercise. He silently thanked his uncle for forcing him down into the gym everyday for the past several weeks.   
  
The first ninja saw the focus of the attack change over to Devon. He called out, "I'm coming up behind you, Devon. To your right! "He swung around with his bo and managed to knock the sword from the assailant's hand. Just as quickly he brought his weapon up and down across the other's shoulders, forcing the combatant to his knees. Immediately, he swung the bo around sharply, connecting across the intruder's head and knocking him senseless.   
  
In that same moment, however, Devon stepped unaware towards the crumbling body of the now unconscious ninja. He stumbled over the form and crashed on top of him. The sword that the ninja was still holding sliced through Devon's side. It elicited a surprised cry of pain from the young fighter. Devon was now down, impaled by the weapon.  
  
The first ninja was over by Devon in an instant to protect him from further attacks. But the second warrior arrived at the same time. The two fighters clashed their weapons together as they met at midpoint simultaneously. The bo held the sword at bay as the two ninjas battled together. But even though the first ninja had a resurgence of energy, he was still taxed from his wound suffered earlier by Seth. His opponent was fresher and therefore faster on the returns. It was apparent that his stamina was waning. He growled in frustration as he tried to meet each challenge from the other. Finally, in a miscalculation of the next intent, he felt his opponent's sword pierce his already compromised shoulder, breaking the cartilage and rendering the arm useless. Trying to fend off yet another set of attacks from his assailant, he momentarily lost his balance and stumbled forward. It was just enough. His attacker grabbed the face mask and pulled him further forward, raising his sword to decapitate him.  
  
Seth had heard his brother cry out. But his blindness kept him from knowing where exactly to go. Then, he heard his other compatriot cry out. The voice did not sound like a man's at all. It caused him to wonder who exactly this fighter was.   
  
  
  
Back at the other group, Gabby asked Don quickly if he could tend to Mike.   
  
"Yes, by all means. You need to run, Gabby. Run like you've never run before, my dear! You must protect your child!" Don implored deeply, locking eyes onto his niece. Pain was etched on his face, but he tried to conceal it. Gabby wasn't fooled.  
  
"I have no intentions of running, Uncle!" and she stood with her sword held at the ready, defiant to any further attack.   
  
"NO!" he yelled out to her, but she wasn't listening.   
  
As soon as Gabby stood up and as soon as Don yelled at her, Leo was momentarily distracted. He was tired but still keeping the other three at bay. They were skilled warriors; obviously well trained and experienced. If not for that he would have dispatched them long before now. They were also younger; moving faster with each volley Leo would counter with. However the moment Leo noticed that Gabby was not running away but had taken up the sword, he turned to tell her not to join the fight.   
  
As Leo called out to Gabby, one ninja saw his opening and took it like a seasoned warrior. He hit Leo's sword just right and sent it flying back over the turtle's head and off to one side. Leo desperately jumped back to put as much room between himself and his attacker. He realized that in doing so he would leave Gabby completely unprotected. But it couldn't be helped. His vision was still fuzzy and until it was restored he had to keep himself alive the best way he could. If he didn't then all could be lost.  
  
Gabby stood defiant in the midst of her fallen and unarmed or injured family. The ninjas stood back and watched her. One of them laughed derisively as if to mock her. She slowly raised her sword, remembering the posture that Leo demonstrated on the DVD's. She remembered her own training, applying all of that to the moment at hand. She glared lethally at her competition, crouching down and balancing her position. She was ready to receive their attack.   
  
The first one nodded and quickly jumped towards her. Gabby swiftly leaped over Raphael and turned completely around in mid-air. She swung her sword out and met the other's sword at midpoint. He was surprised. It occurred to her that they believed she, too, was blinded. In that instant she did not let them digest that realization. She leaped up and executed another perfect three-sixty. Her round-house kick surprised the ninja as he felt the force of her rebuttal. Just like the punching bag down in the gym had reacted to Gabby's strength, this warrior reacted no differently. He groaned painfully as his body was forced up into the air and then he fell limply to the ground, out cold.   
  
Now there was one down and just two to go! 


	51. A Ninja Is Born

Seth heard Don shout a loud emotional "NO!" He panicked in that moment, not sure what was happening at the other end of the battlefield. Why would Don shout out so anxiously? Had Gabby been hurt? Seth was still affected by the flash bomb and unable to tell what was going on. All he heard was the shouts from various family members and the intruders. He wanted to scream out his own frustrations and fears.  
  
Seth knew that his brother was down; he could hear Devon groaning in agony. He also heard his other comrade-in-arms cry out as well. What was happening to him? Too many questions once again. But if Seth took any aggressive action he knew he could only make things far worse than they already were. With the intruder at his end distracted with the other ninja, Seth concentrated at getting his own sight back.  
  
Seth's co-combatant struggled against the pull from his adversary. The other warrior held firm to the ninja's mask in his attempt to decapitate him. The ninja saw the blade of the opponent's sword rise above him and he knew that if he didn't act quickly, nothing else would matter. He suddenly pushed forward without warning. This caused his foe to lose his balance and his aim. The assailant turned around as his stability faltered, his sword swinging up and harmlessly away from it's intended target. He teetered to one side in his attempt to keep his balance. But despite his situation, though, he did not release his grip on the sword or the ninja's mask.   
  
As the ninja continued his descent towards the forest floor, he turned and quickly threw one leg up around the torso of the other. This forced his opponent to completely lose his balance. Both fell hard to the ground. But, because of his momentum, the intruder involuntarily pulled the mask off the ninja.   
  
Both warriors rolled away from each other and leaped back to their feet. The the head of the one whose right arm hung broken and useless was now exposed for all to see.  
  
Just moments before, Gabby was meeting the advance of her adversary. She knew that she had to equal his force with the swords to keep balanced. As metal clashed against metal and the sound echoed through the forest, Gabby was surprised to find that her effort pushed the other back. He was not expecting it. It gave her courage and confidence. She then intensified her attack on him.  
  
He met her with equal force, but Gabby was up to the task. This surprised him, but he did not fall back. He tried to sweep her legs out from under her. She saw it coming and jumped up to avoid the attempt. Returning swiftly to the ground she observed him coming at her once again with his sword, swinging it around to run it horizontally against her middle. Gabby quickly stepped back and narrowly missed having the blade run across her stomach. Fully aware of what that would've meant had he succeeded, she returned the 'favor' and dug in with her whole being. Before she knew it Gabby was engaged in a savage volley with the intruder. Their swords sang loudly through the forest as they connected repeatedly and swiftly. Pine needles flew in every direction as the combatants moved fiercely along the ground.  
  
Gabby was surprised that she was wielding her weapon like she was. All the many weeks of training was starting to pay off. Instead of worrying about not having any experience with the katana, she imagined it to be one of the bos – but with bite! She also saw Jason's face in her mind. It gave her an edge that went beyond any training she had gone through.  
  
Leo's sight was improving as the seconds swept by. But he was still far from being able to discern where the fallen swords were. He wanted to end it quickly to rescue Gabby from her situation. He was quite angry with her at present for disobeying a direct order from Don. But yet what he was able to observe while slowly refocusing his eyes pleased him greatly. In that moment he knew she had come a long way from being the frightened young girl she was so many months before.  
  
He held his own against his armed adversary, but Leo desperately wanted his katana. He could vaguely discern Don trying to stand back up to help with a sword in his hand. However, he noticed that Don's movements were slow and lethargic; a sure sign of too much blood loss. Leo heard Mike groan a little, but his youngest brother was silent for the most part. He was definitely unable to help.   
  
Leo worried about both his brothers, but there wasn't much he could do except for to stay alive.  
  
Raph grabbed up a sai with his good hand and attempted to get over to where his daughter was. As he searched for her through the haze of light saturated eyes, he knew this day would come when their age would catch up with them. Years ago, he would have wished for an end like this. If not for Gabby and her baby, he would still desire that. He resigned himself to what was possibly his family's last battle. If they survived, he was going to get back in to training; there was no doubt about that.  
  
Suddenly Raph noticed that his eyes were starting to clear up a little more, but it was still very fuzzy at best. He could discern Gabby's whereabouts with the sounds of the swords clashing. He saw a flurry of movement not to far away and then a flash of auburn hair. He was sure it was Gabby. But, she seemed farther away than she was earlier.   
  
What Raph didn't know was that Gabby's adversary had maneuvered her away from the group. She now fought him alone between the two battle fields.   
  
Gabby was tiring, but only because she wasn't used to swinging around such a heavy object as the katana. She realized her combatant was more experienced, However, she also saw that he was just as tired from his previous assault on her family. She waited for an opening as she volleyed over and under with her weapon, matching strike for strike with the other sword. Gabby watched her opponent intently before each swing, anticipating his moves before he made them. It surprised her that she was able to stay even with his pace and executions.   
  
Though she was unaware of it and completely absorbed with her task, Raphael's daughter had finally gone where she originally feared to. Gabriella Perry, in one furious moment, had gone ninja.  
  
Seeing her chance, Gabby suddenly pushed her sword forward against her foe, forcing him back and giving her an opening. As quickly as she could, Gabby performed a tornado kick, swinging around with her right leg and foot while pushing off with her left. She deflected her opponent's sword with her own as it came down to meet her challenge. This enabled her to deliver a resounding wallop to his head with her foot. The force sent him flying back as he let out an audible expression of pain. He landed with a loud thud against the forest floor, unconscious. His sword topplied away from him, useless.   
  
Confident her enemy was now out of action, Gabby quickly looked around. She was momentarily uncertain. She didn't know what side of the battle field to go to next. She saw Seth with Devon, who was injured at the far end. Then she saw Leo without any weaponry going at it with just his hands and feet against an intruder with a sword. She knew they were all in trouble.   
  
Then she saw the first ninja rescuing himself from his intended decapitation and then flipping his adversary over and down to the ground. Gabby turned back and noticed Raph was up and holding his sai.  
  
"Can you see, Father?" she asked him.  
  
Raph replied, "Yeah, mostly. I can see your hair, anyway."  
  
"Can you see Leo?" she asked more pointedly.  
  
Raph turned to where his brother was and nodded, "Yeah I can see him, too – sort of."  
  
"Then I think you need to help him!" she told him. "I'll go and assist Seth and the other fighter. "   
  
Before Raph could dissuade his daughter, she took off running to join Devon and Seth.   
  
Seth's sight was finally coming around. However things were just as dicey for him as they were for everyone else that was affected. He suddenly saw a figure with flying auburn hair running up to him. He nearly cried out in relief to realize that it was Gabby.   
  
"Where's Devon, Gabs? Devon needs help!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her.   
  
Gabby kissed him deep and quick, saying, "He's right over here."   
  
"I love you, Gabby!" Seth wanted to cry he was so glad she was all right. He noticed that her countenance had changed, though. Gabriella was different; more confident and in control. What happened to her since this melee began, he wondered to himself.   
  
Gabby saw that though Devon was injured, the blood flow was not as bad as with Don and Mike. The sword was acting like a tourniquet where it was still sticking out his side. If removed, he would bleed profusely. Gabby took Seth's hand and led him over to their brother. She bent down quickly beside Devon.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. It seemed like a stupid question, but she wanted to know about his mental health.  
  
"I can – put up with it for now." Devon grimaced, groaning, "J-just - help Seth and the others." Devon had not yet passed out, but he surely wanted to. It was the most pain he had ever experienced. All he could do was remain in his prone position with the blade of the sword sticking out his side.   
  
"Seth, stay here with Devon until you can see again." Gabby directed. She forced Seth to stoop down to where he could touch his brother's shoulder. "I have things to do. You'd just be in the way, so I want you to stay here." She instructed.  
  
It felt weird giving him orders like that, but it couldn't be helped. Other than Leo, she was the only viable fighter in the family at present.  
  
"Gabby, no, please – you're not that well trained. Things could happen!" Seth begged.  
  
"Things will definitely happen if I don't! There isn't any choice; I have to do this, Seth" and then Gabby was gone from his side.  
  
She ran up towards the other ninja and saw him facing off with one of the intruders. That one still had his sword. But the other ninja was empty handed. She also noticed that he was no longer wearing his head mask. With his back turned towards her, all Gabby saw was his hair. It was light brown, long and curly – and quite familiar. But his identity was still a mystery. However in the next moment as he was forced around by his combatant, his face was revealed.   
  
Gabriella stood there in shock.   
  
It was Cassandra.   
  
However, she recognized that Cassandra had limited use of her right arm. She was trying with all of her strength to stay upright and to keep a safe distance from the warrior pressing towards her. Cassie quickly bent down and picked up a wayward sword with her good left hand, but she was in so much pain with her other arm that her use of it was almost ineffective. She suddenly noticed Gabby's shocked expression and smiled a little.   
  
"Surprise." she said weakly, shrugging her one good shoulder. But the pain and despair in her face was clearly evident.   
  
Gabby wasted no time wondering why her friend was involved in the battle. For a moment she forgot that Cassandra had been the ninja who had first challenged Seth to fight just a little more than an hour ago.   
  
The only thing that mattered to Gabby, now, was to protect her friend.   
  
With her sword, Cassandra tried to deflect a strike from her opponent. She succeeded but the impact jarred her body hard, resulting in more pain for her disabled arm. She grimaced but managed another parry to ward off his attack. Her assailant was putting more pressure on her and because of that was distracted. He did not see Gabriella coming up from behind him.   
  
Gabby charged at Cassie's attacker, coming in with her sword ready. So far she had not killed anyone and she had enough presence of mind to know she didn't want to. However, if she had to make the choice, this one she was running up to might have to pay the ultimate price if it meant saving her friend's life.  
  
Just as Gabby came onto the assailant, he turned and met her sword with his own. The two metals clashed and reverberated loudly through the forest. He momentarily stood there and looked at her. His face and eyes were covered; there wasn't any way for his identity to be known. But in that moment, as Gabby faced him, as she measured his physical height, heard him inhale deeply from his exertion, she knew who he was.   
  
Screaming for all she was worth, she charged him full barrel. Her intensity caught him completely by surprise as he tried to meet her attack. He raised his own sword up quickly to just barely miss getting his head decapitated. He pushed her back with equal force and managed to put a couple of feet between them. But just as quickly, Gabby lunged at him again, her shouts rising above the loud requests from her family to pull back.   
  
She didn't hear them tell her that Leo was coming. Gabby's sole focus was on the one in front of her, He was being pushed back reluctantly as the force of her assault intensified. Yet he met each strike of her sword with his own. In one instant he managed to bend down and swiftly grab up a second sword. Now, he had the advantage as he wielded two simultaneously.   
  
Gabby did not slow her advances.   
  
Cassie stood there with her one sword and when Gabby glanced at her, threw the weapon to her. The enraged girl caught it with her other hand and now was equal in armament with her opponent. However, just as she started to use both of her swords, she heard Leo shout for her to stand down.   
  
Her assailant saw Leo running in his direction. He then saw Seth pick up a sword and join his father. It was obvious that their sight was now fully restored. The two of them advanced quickly in the direction of where Gabby and her adversary were fighting.   
  
Raph was close behind, holding his one broken arm. His intention was to get his daughter out of harms way.   
  
Just moments before, he had been the deciding factor in Leo's situation. He was able to use his sai to successfully rid his brother's combatant of his sword. It was soon after that when everyone's vision returned and the battle field was once again theirs.  
  
Before heading over to where Gabby was fighting, Raph and Leo quickly made sure that both Don and Mike were okay. Don's strength had returned once he had applied a make-shift tourniquet to his wound, successfully stopping the bleeding. He was now looking after Mike. Yet it was imperative that they stop Gabby before it was too late. Don told his more able brothers to do what they had to.  
  
Gabby's fury was beyond control, now. She saw her opponent stumble. It was all she needed. Throwing herself fully onto him, she swung both swords at her target. Her form was awkward and it was obvious that wielding two at the same time took more skill than she had natural ability. Realizing that this would impede her goal, Gabby threw one of the weapons down. She then continued her assault against her enemy. She struck harder and faster, pushing him back and causing him to stumble once again. He regained his balance, but in trying to do so dropped one of his swords. Now, they were equally matched as before.   
  
Her intensity never wavered as she continued her campaign against him. In an uneven part of the battlefield, however, Gabby's own footing slipped and she felt herself go down. Her hands were raw from holding the sword so tight and in one terrifying instant saw the weapon drop to the ground.   
  
Her assailant saw his chance and dove in for the kill.  
  
As his sword swooped down to strike Gabby, it was met with an upper cut by another sword before it could connect with her. This one was held and owned by Leo. Seth joined the fight with equal force and between himself and his father they pushed their combatant back and away from Gabby.   
  
"NO! I want him!" she screamed.   
  
Righting herself to a stand and grabbing up her sword, she started after the trio of fighters. However, a strong arm quickly took her weapon and tossed it and then in the next instant grabbed her up and held her fast. It was Raphael.  
  
"NO… you don't understand…it's Jason!" she screamed, struggling to free herself. She was in the heat of battle and was nearly out of control with crazed lust for vengeance.  
  
"Gabby, we know…calm down…. Let Leo and Seth handle this." He told her calmly.  
  
"No. I want to do it. I want to kill him for what he did!" she bellowed.  
  
"You don't want that on your conscious, Gabs. Trust me on this one. You haven't been trained enough to deal with that kind of burden." Raph continued to hold her despite her ranting and struggle.   
  
Gabby watched in frustration as Leo and Seth both dealt blow after blow against Jason. He was still clad in his uniform, but she knew it was him. She could practically smell him and it was an odor she would never forget as long as she lived. She understood in that moment the value of the lesson Leo had taught her in the darkened gym. Being able to smell your enemy was as important as seeing him. It was a moment of clarity that only added to the many revelations she had experienced during the past thirty minutes.   
  
Leo knew who it was and as much as he wanted to let Seth do the honors, he wanted Jason alive. The boy was supposed to have been in Australia already. Don had checked the flight status when the plane was to have left nearly six weeks earlier. Every indication that Jason was on the plane was evident. How the boy had managed to either stay in the states or return without Don's security detail knowing was a mystery that Leo wanted solved. Where Jason acquired his skills was another matter. A growing suspicion in the back of Leo's mind told him that this young man had some pretty serious help to elude Don's scrutiny. Not to mention his slightly under-developed but capable skills in ninjitsu!   
  
Finally, spent and then losing his last remaining sword, the warrior gave up. He stumbled and fell on his back, holding his hands up in surrender. He shook his head and muffled, "No more, I give up. "  
  
Seth did not want to stop, but he remembered his earlier confrontation with a warrior who wanted to give up, too. Reluctantly he stood his ground, but held his sword at the ready.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
Leo turned toward his son, "You need to go back and see to Gabby. She needs you right now, Seth."   
  
"NO, I want to see who this is. I heard Gabby say it's Jason. I need to know, Father!" Seth seethed.  
  
"Look at me, Son. You need to get Gabby back to the others. They are severely injured and you need to see to their wounds. Let me handle this. That is not a request!" Leo demanded. His look was serious and Seth knew not to argue.   
  
Staring long and hard at the fallen combatant, Seth slowly, grudgingly turned around to go back to where Raph was still holding Gabriella.   
  
She was sitting on the forest floor with Raph's arms fast around her. Gabby was still shaking from her experience. Seth saw that the expression on her face was hard and intent. It was apparent that his fiancé' was still experiencing the aftermath of her previous ordeal.  
  
Cassandra was there, as well; talking with Gabby and trying to calm her down. The girl was clearly still very upset but had resigned to her father's embrace. He was talking with her, too, understanding where she was at and trying to get her to come out of it. All she could do was stare at the scene just a few yards way.   
  
Gabby felt denied and unfulfilled of her victory. Nothing her father was saying to her mattered in that moment. She watched as Leo approached her fallen and now subdued enemy. He did not remove the other's mask, though, but seemed to be talking to him. His voice was too low for her to make out what he was saying. But Gabby noticed head movements from her assailant as if he were either nodding or shaking his head in reply. She grounded her teeth in frustration at being kept away from that interview.   
  
Then, Seth approached her and took over for Raphael. His uncle made sure that Gabby would not bolt and go over to where Leo was. Once he was sure that Seth had control of his daughter, Raph went back to his other brothers to tend to their wounds. He saw in the distance Thomas and a host of Don's security detail approaching at a fast clip.   
  
"He must have called in the troops at some point in the ruckus." Raph mused. "Too little and almost too late."   
  
Seth was holding Gabby now, sitting down on the ground and embracing her with Cassandra close by. He looked over at the woman and nodded towards her.  
  
"Thank you for helping. Once this gets cleaned up I obviously have some questions for you." He said to her.  
  
"Obviously." Cassandra smiled. She was holding her arm painfully.  
  
"Why don't you go and get that checked out where my uncles are. Don's probably called in a medic along with his security guys." Seth suggested.  
  
"Ah, I'll wait until Don comes to his senses about me. I did not call this raid, but I don't think your uncle's convinced of that quite yet." Cassandra replied meekly.  
  
"Do you know who they are?" Gabby asked as she composed herself a little more. She had been crying some from the aftermath and the letdown of her ordeal. Now, she wanted some answers – especially form Cassandra.  
  
"I received a death threat about a week ago. I've been on alert ever since then. I honestly thought it would happen at my shop after the holidays. The note said as much. Guess they wanted to distract me." She explained. "They obviously didn't know of my other plans. Must have followed me here and waited until after our little 'dance'!" She smiled thinly as she looked at Seth. "I should have been more careful, but my task was important and time was running out."  
  
Seth studied her and knew she was referring to their earlier conflict before the raid. He then asked her, "Do you know who they are?" He was clearly upset by Cassandra's duplicity. But until she answered certain questions he would hold back his anger from her.  
  
"Yes and no. Right now I think the important thing is to clean this mess up and then start asking them questions." She replied cautiously. "Personally, I don't think this is an isolated problem. Certain issues of the past are starting to regenerate. Your uncle will have to beef up his security measures here at his compound – and soon, I think."  
  
"Great…" Seth muttered dejectedly.   
  
He held on to Gabby and smoothed her hair. It was matted in spots where perspiration had saturated it. He noticed that her breathing was less ragged and edgy. More importantly he sensed her composure returning back to normal.   
  
Seth smiled down at her in admiration for the skill she so effectively used. In that moment he knew that, despite her revulsions months ago to her heritage, Gabby had become clan.   
  
She was ninja.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
A/N – My thanks to Splinter for telling me about the tornado kick and to Ramica who enlightened me about certain subject matters. My appreciation to everyone who has remained faithful in reading about Gabby's exploits. I am hoping to conclude her story in the next couple of chapters. Well, conclusion is an ambiguous word at best. Gabby's character opens many more doors to adventure. I am planning to write more about her in subsequent stories; albeit shorter ones, of course! :0) Be blessed. 


	52. The Aftermath

Devon's sight was starting to clear up when he heard a commotion behind him. He heard Gabby scream but it wasn't in fear. It was definitely in anger as if she were bent on killing someone.   
  
Then, he heard Leo call out for her to stand down, but it sounded to Devon like she had ignored his uncle. Then the clash of swords came to his ears and Devon wondered if his sister was all right.   
  
Gabby had looked awfully intent when she had checked on him earlier. Devon could easily detect an edge with his sister that went far beyond what he had experienced with her in the gym weeks before. But he was in too much pain to give it any more thought. He lay there listening to the sounds of battle as it reverberated through the forest preserve.  
  
As the intensity of the noise behind him increased, Devon turned his head to ask Seth what was going on. However in that instant Seth grabbed up a nearby sword then squeezed Devon's shoulder and said for him to hang tough. In the next moment he was gone.   
  
"Fine, leave me here impaled." Devon grumbled.   
  
He hurt like nobody's business and he desperately wanted the weapon removed from him. But he knew he would bleed profusely if he did that. He then wondered next what would have drawn Seth away from him so abruptly.  
  
Suddenly he heard the clash of additional swords. He could discern three hitting and striking together at the same time. He wondered if maybe that's why Seth had left. It was obvious that there was still some action happening. Devon figured that if his sight was clearing up then it was a good bet that Seth's had, too. He was sure that his brother had joined the counterattack that was obviously still on-going.  
  
Soon he heard Gabby scream once more, but she sounded frustrated. Devon then heard his father speak to her. Next he heard his sister say something about Jason and wanting to kill him. That really piqued Devon's interest. He wondered if maybe Jason had not done as he was suppose to do by going to Australia and was somehow mixed up in this raid. That thought angered him which made his situation more desperate. If Jason were indeed here, Devon wanted very much to be involved in offing him if it came down to it. But, Devon was virtually stuck where he was. He tried his best to just relax and wait until help arrived.  
  
After a few minutes things sounded calmer, like maybe the fight was over. Devon tried to look around but the sword kept him pretty much stationary. There wasn't any way he would be able to move; not with out assistance.   
  
Some minutes went by until finally he just couldn't take not knowing what was happening.  
  
"Will someone tell me what in blazes is going on?" he yelled as loud as he could between clenched teeth.  
  
Soon a couple of Don's men ran up and assessed Devon's situation. They checked his vitals to make sure his blood pressure was as steady as it could be and then reviewed the injury. They asked him how he was feeling and if he felt lightheaded.   
  
"Hey, just pull the freak'in thing out of me already!" he complained irritably.   
  
A movement to his right caught his attention and then he saw Don hobble up to him.  
  
"You okay, Dev?" he asked his nephew.  
  
Devon could see a temporary splint on his uncle's injured leg. He wondered how Don's leg had been wounded.   
  
"Now I know what a shish ka bob feels like!" Devon said as he tried to smile. It was an answer that his uncle would appreciate and one that did well in showing courage.   
  
Don laughed a little, but then told his men, "Hurry it up. He's losing blood and we need to get everyone who's injured on the transport ASAP."  
  
"Say, Uncle, what are we going to do with the leftovers?" Devon asked as he wondered about the wounded and possibly dead intruders.  
  
"Ah - yeah. Well, I would like very much to handle this according to state laws. However, considering the unique properties of how some of these individuals were dispatched I think we're going to have to be a little more covert. Don't worry about it. We're used to handling these types of messy clean-ups."  
  
Devon knew that his uncle and his father both had dealings years ago with taking care of 'lose strings' where it concerned those that made the mistake of trying to kill them. He remembered the stories that Mike had told him about at the New York estate that Don once owned; how his mother and Gaele had been forced upstairs to wait out a battle that took place silently downstairs. He heard how his mother had actually killed an assailant during that battle who threatened her and Gaele when his sister was just a baby. Mike had talked as if he were quite proud of Rahab for that act; to be able to disable someone so quickly with just her claws and her tail. Devon remembered quite vividly how his step father had been quite impressed by it all.   
  
Devon's mother, however, never cared to talk about it much. Maybe it was because at the time she was married to his father, Raphael. Maybe it was because she didn't see anything to celebrate in killing another person, even though that person had threatened her and her baby. Ninjitsu was a hard lifestyle to be apart of sometimes, that was certain.   
  
Devon had wished years ago that his family was like all the other families that he had known. But, eventually he was forced to understand his clan's unique place in the world. For his father and uncles, ninjitsu helped them to stay alive when they lived in the sewers of New York. It was especially helpful when they tangled with the Foot clan there in the same city as well as in Japan.   
  
This day, however, Devon had a whole new appreciation and respect for what his father and uncles went through those many years ago.  
  
"Here, son, inhale deeply." An attendant waved a bottle of something under Devon's nose. Before he could protest and avoid the fowl smelling elixir, Devon felt himself start to lose consciousness. He wondered why they did that to him. In an instant, he found out.   
  
A sharp pain brought him back to mental clarity, but only momentarily. He was now free of the sword, his wound being cleaned by the attendant. Devon was in a state of limbo as far as where he thought reality was. It almost felt like he was under nitrous oxide, or laughing gas. He wasn't giggly, but he felt really relaxed and having not a care in the world.   
  
It was exactly what the technician had wanted for him.   
  
Devon soon felt himself getting lifted and then put onto a hand held gurney. He was then carried above the forest floor by two other men. They were dressed in white and seemed really nice to him. He scowled and realized he was still under the influence of some sort of drug. All he could think of, though, was happy thoughts and it really concerned him.   
  
He saw Don as his uncle talking with Seth and Cassandra. Gabby was still being held by his brother and Cassandra was off to one side.   
  
Devon noticed that his sister looked calmer for some reason. Actually, she looked sad. He thought maybe she could use some of the same stuff he was given earlier. Sure worked wonders on him. He scowled again and wondered to himself where these thoughts were coming from. But in the next moment he dismissed it and just enjoyed the ride.  
  
It was a bit of a walk back to the house, but Devon's escorts managed to carry him along on the stretcher rather well. Soon he drifted off to sleep and stayed that way until the attendants arrived at the house.   
  
*****  
  
Cassandra had seen Don approach Devon as she sat next to Gabby and Seth. She watched as the big turtle hobbled up next to his nephew to see how Devon was doing. The attendants were taking his vitals to make sure that he was relatively healthy. She and then saw them wave a small bottle under his nose. Soon, Devon's head lolled back and it was then Cassie knew they had given him a mild tranquilizer.   
  
She winced in empathy as one of the attendants gently and carefully removed the sword form Devon's side. They had already put him on top of a clean sheet shortly after the tranquilizer. It provided them with a somewhat sterile platform to extract the weapon. Once the sword had been removed and the clean up was in progress, Cassandra saw Don turn and hobble towards her group.   
  
She braced herself.  
  
Don saw that Seth had Gabriella well in hand. He also noticed that Cassandra was right there with them. He had seen her as he walked over to where Devon was and while he observed his nephew's recovery, he thought about the turn of events.   
  
Initially when the raid began Don was convinced that Cassandra had lied to him and was responsible for the additional threat.   
  
Originally at her shop a few weeks earlier, Cassie had told him that before Seth married Gabby, she needed to know that he would be able to protect her. After twenty-five years of being her daughter's champion unaware, the woman was not eager to just simply give up her job. It was imperative that she confirm Seth's abilities. Challenging him to a mock battle with out any forewarning was essential. She allowed Don to work with him in the meantime, but would not alert him as to when it would happen. Today had been a complete surprise, yet expected – with exception to the added distraction of the raid.  
  
While he was convinced Cassandra had been deceitful, Don was determined to challenge her there on the battlefield if given the chance to do so. Don's intent was to finish what had been started thirty-five years before. Despite the friendship that his niece had developed with this woman, he was enraged that Cassie would deceive him and then put his entire family at risk.   
  
Yet it didn't make any sense. Why would she endanger her own daughter who was pregnant with her grandchild? It just didn't compute with Don.   
  
What helped him to realize that Cassie was as much surprised by the turn of events as the rest was her willing and subsequently aggressive counterattack to the raid. Her effective response to the attack and the skill with which she used impressed Don quite a lot. It was apparent to him that her motives for being there were sincere. As it turned out she was also an asset in the fight that unfolded afterwards.  
  
Seth heard his uncle approach and turned towards him. "Is Devon going to be all right, Don?"   
  
"Yep. Right now he's in la la land, but I'm certain his wound won't have any complications. Once we get x-rays of him and the others we'll have a better idea of how complicated their recoveries will be."   
  
Don turned to Cassandra and noticed she was holding her right arm. "You're injured. You need attending to."   
  
"I'm fine for now," she replied warily, stepping back a pace or two. Cassandra could sense a different response from Don from what she expected at first. But she was still mindful of his earlier expression that if it had been a weapon, she would have been dead already.   
  
Don saw her trepidation. He then nodded in her direction, "I apologize for my earlier reaction towards you before the fight began. I was under a different impression at the time. However, I want to thank you for your part in protecting my family. You sacrificed much on this battlefield and I appreciate it." He then smiled to emphasize his sincerity.  
  
Such a relief flowed over Cassie that she momentarily swooned. She was definitely in need of medical attention. But until Don had renounced his intent to challenge her, she was determined to stand her ground. Now she was feeling her injuries a little more and it was slowly getting worse by the minute.  
  
Don saw Cassandra wobble a little and he quickly stepped over towards her to steady her. "You really need attention." He then turned towards the group of attendants and motioned for one of them to come to Cassie's aid.   
  
As that medical technician arrived and started attending to Cassandra's arm, Don turned back to Seth and Gabby.  
  
"I'm glad to see that the two of you are all right. There were many of us who sustained injuries today." Don stated. He looked intently at Gabby and saw that she had calmed down.   
  
He addressed her, "Gabby, when we return to the house I need to speak with you. Seth, you can participate if you want. But it's imperative that I debrief Gabby."   
  
Seth nodded and knew what his uncle meant.   
  
"Then I want you, Gabby, to get checked over by my doctor later today." He instructed.  
  
She looked up at him and asked, "Why? I'm not injured."   
  
"You are with child and what you did today has put a lot of pressure and stress on your body. I want to make sure that you are not in danger of miscarrying. I will not argue with you on this matter." Don was quite serious and intent.   
  
Gabby nodded obediently, spent of all will and energy. She remained in Seth's embrace as she tried to regain her strength.   
  
Don looked up and saw that Leo had the last assailant in custody. He had the warrior's arms tied behind his back as he directed him along with the tip of his katana sword. The man's head was still concealed within his hood so his identity remained unknown to the rest of the group.   
  
Leo looked over at his brother and nodded once. Don returned the gesture and then excused himself, "Seth, Gabby, and Cassandra – I have some matters to attend to. As soon as you are able please return to the house and wait for me in the living room. I will return as soon as I can. You might as well get yourselves something to eat while you're there."   
  
And then Don hobbled off after Leo and his prisoner, grunting just a little from his own injuries.  
  
******  
  
Initially, Rahab did not know about the battle or how it went. All she could do was to stay with Gaele, Devon, and Riahna and to keep the professor calm while they sat in the family room.   
  
The professor was quite concerned and Rahab with Gaele, with Devon to back them up, did their best to distract him from the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Probably some hiker got lost or maybe someone curious about our side of the preserve. Nothing to worry about." Rahab said. "Those sensors are set too low anyway, so it's probably nothing important."  
  
Of course, she didn't believe her own words and neither did Gaele or Devon. But they kept that fact from the professor just to keep him calm.  
  
When Devon finally took off for the preserve, Rahab begged him not to go. But, as was always the case with her son, he had a will of his own and a determination like his father, Raphael. It was useless to try to dissuade him once his mind was made up.   
  
Rahab could only beg Gaele to remain with her, though her daughter sorely wanted to join her brother.   
  
However, Gaele realized that she was the only one left at the house with any skill at all in ninjitsu. It was obviously apparent that she would have to hold down the 'fort' if things went south at the house.  
  
It was much later when there was the sound of a truck coming around the side of the house towards the backyard. Hearing the motor noises outside, Rahab quickly looked out the back window. She muffled her response for the professor when she saw the transport pull up to the back of the redwood fence. Thomas jumped out and, seeing his boss's sister-in-law, quickly ran to the house to tell her what was going on. Rahab met him outside to keep any bad news from the elderly man in the family room. It was then that Thomas told her quietly that Don had contacted him about a battle that had taken place in the forest and he was just now able to arrive with medical help.   
  
Seeing the ambulance gave Rahab flashbacks to skirmishes years before that she had been witness to. Her life in Big Sur and the isolation of Mike's compound had given her a false sense of security. It was now apparent to her that whatever anti-assault measures her husband had put in place were obviously in desperate need of upgrading. Part of her was angry with Mike, but a greater part of her was worried for him.   
  
As the first casualty arrived from the forest, Rahab frantically ran out the back of the house to see who it was. She almost screamed when she saw that it was her husband.   
  
"Oh, Mike, what happened?" she implored, grabbing his hand as she walked along beside him towards the ambulance.  
  
Mike was under the same tranquilizer as Devon, so his response was a typical Mike remark, "Jus' shlipped and fell, m' luv. Shtupid clumshy me!" and he laughed. But, then he groaned from his injury.  
  
Rahab was glad to hear him chuckle but she knew by the sound of his slurring words that the technician had Mike drugged up pretty good. At least he was alive.  
  
She wanted to join Mike in the ambulance. However one of the attendants told her that they had one more gurney to put in and maybe two ambulatory patients as well. That jolted her back to look out at the preserve.   
  
"Who else was hurt?" she asked out loud.  
  
"One of Don's nephews and I think Don, and then one of his other brothers." Another attendant told her.   
  
Rahab gave Mike a tearful peck on his mouth and squeezed his hand, "I'll be right along, but I need to see who else was hurt. I love you, Mike!" Then she quickly ran back to the fence to await the arrival of the other injured party.  
  
Gaele had to keep Riahna from running over to the ambulance.   
  
"NO! I wanna see Daddy!" the autistic girl yelled as she struggled within her older sister's embrace.  
  
"Riahna, Daddy's all right. He's just taking a nap!" Gaele assured her sister as she held her firmly.  
  
"No, Daddy's been in a car accident!" Riahna exclaimed, not giving up her desire to be with him.  
  
Gaele knew that her sister was remembering her one and only experience with an ambulance from a few years ago when her father and she had been in a car accident.   
  
That wreck virtually destroyed the Testarosa that was Mike's pride and joy. It also interrupted Gaele's studies for her senior mid term finals in college. She had been flown back home by Don on one of his planes to be with her father and sister. That entire event had exhausted her since she had gone nearly twenty four hours without sleep. Gaele had been moody and combative, even pushing Don over the banister where he fell three stories down into the hospital's atrium tree. That ended him up in the same ward as her father. It almost ruined Gaele's relationship with her uncle. However, that did not happen and things mellowed out pretty much after that.   
  
All these memories came flooding back to her as she saw her father get lifted up into the medical transport.  
  
Seeing Mike grab her mother's hand in reassurance earlier gave Gaele hope that maybe his injuries weren't life threatening. But now she watched her mother run quickly back to the redwood fence. The thought of who else was injured came to Gaele's mind. She steadfastly held on to her sister, though, worried and concerned a great deal about the next wounded person.  
  
Rahab cried out when she saw Devon on the stretcher as it was lifted up over the fence. He was somewhat awake but he had a very uncharacteristic and goofy grin on his face. Something like what Mike had. It caused Rahab to smile a little. At least he seemed happy.   
  
"Are you all right, Seth?" she asked her son while she walked beside him while he was carried on the stretcher.  
  
"Yep, couldn't be better! Great stuff they gave me. You want some, Mom? You look like you need a dose of happy!" he grinned at her.   
  
"No, I think I'm just fine, thank you very much." She smiled, bending down and giving him a kiss on his forehead. She then squeezed his hand to comfort him. Confident that he would be all right and that nothing more serious was coming her way, Rahab walked back to the house.   
  
Gaele's worried and expectant expression caught her mother's attention.   
  
Rahab told her, "They'll live. Devon's a little more happy than usual and your dad's just a little goofier than he usually is. But, they'll survive."   
  
Both women were quite relieved, but Riahna still insisted getting away from her sister's clutches and going to her father.   
  
Rahab took her youngest daughter and held her, telling her, "We will leave soon to go with you daddy, Riahna. Right now I think the flowers in the atrium need watering!"   
  
With that Riahna's attention was turned and she quickly went to fill the watering can.   
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Gaele said, exhausted from the battle of keeping her sister under control.   
  
Rahab just smiled. 


	53. Confrontation with a Coward

A/N: Wow, I went back through the previous chapter and found so many goofs I cringed in embarrassment. I must have proof-read chapter 52 four times, too. Oh well. I just want to thank all of you for 'averting' your eyes from my obvious blunders. The mistakes weren't that serious, but it was still made me blush. Probably there are other mistakes that I failed to catch in previous chapters, so –again- my appreciation for your patience and forgiveness. Yeah, I get anal about these things. But, you know that, right? :0)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Leo led his prisoner passed all the unconscious or injured fighters. Some were groaning, while others were quite still.   
  
"Where're you taking me?" the prisoner asked. He stumbled along as his focus was more on what was going on around him than the lay of the land.  
  
The nervous tone in his captive's voice told Leo that the man was not trained in the ninja arts. If he had been, first he would be calm and unruffled with his present situation. Then, second, Gabby would never have been able to fight as well as she had. She would have been dispatched within seconds of lifting the katana against her adversary. Leo admired his niece for the courage she displayed earlier, but he was also chaffing at her direct disobedience. Once things were cleaned up and every one was calmed down, he knew that he would need to have a serious talk with her. Of course, he also was aware that there would be a line formed on her behalf. Leo knew that Don had been just as upset with Gabby's insubordination as he or Raph was.   
  
Leo glanced over to where Don was standing with Seth, Gabby, and Cassandra. He saw how tired Gabby looked from her exertion. It concerned him. One of the reasons why her training had been halted was to protect her unborn child. Now, she could have endangered it and herself as well.   
  
Leo smiled as he saw Seth comforting Gabby while Don talked with them. Leo was glad his brother wasn't as injured as he feared originally. Still, it would take a few weeks for the hairline fracture to heal. The break was an interior break and therefore less likely to need surgery.   
  
However, it was obvious from Leo's observation that Cassandra was injured more severely. She held her wounded extremity firmly across her chest with the good arm to support it. Cassie looked like she was in pain, but more importantly she looked edgy. Considering that she was suspected at the start of being behind the assault due to her challenging Seth, Leo didn't blame Cassie for her uneasiness. However, soon after the fight began, they all realized that the woman was not in league with the intruders.  
  
As he continued guiding his prisoner, Leo soon saw Cassandra appear to relax a little.   
  
"Don must have assured her that we hold no malice towards her." Leo smiled.   
  
It was good news to realize that whatever reasons Cassie had for challenging Seth, it had nothing to do with the second campaign. He then noticed Don asking for an attendant to come to their aid; more than likely to see about Cassandra's injuries.   
  
Leo then turned his attention back to the bound man who walked before him.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me what's going to happen to me?" the prisoner asked. Leo heard just a little tremor in his captive's voice, almost like he was ready to cry.  
  
"Why should I tell you anything? You didn't call ahead to tell us you were coming!" Leo countered.   
  
The man replied sarcastically, "It was suppose to be a surprise, dimwit!"   
  
Leo narrowed his eyes like a predator and would have skewered the man in that instant. But he had taken an oath of honor not to take any life for such insufficient reasons as name calling. However, it did not mean he couldn't goad him into abject terror.  
  
Leo gently nudged his captive in the back with the tip of his katana. He smiled as he heard a very frightened and audible gasp from the man. No judgment would be made on his behalf until as many of those in his clan could assemble to make the consensus.   
  
Mike definitely would not be able to make it. Depending on what Leo and Don found out about this intruder's plans, they would wait for Mike to stabilize before pronouncing sentence. Until then they would interrogate the young man and glean as much information out of him as they could.   
  
Soon Don joined up with Leo and the prisoner. The two turtles conversed quietly about all that had transpired. Leo lessened the pace a little, grabbing his prisoner's arm to slow him, so Don could easily keep up with his injured leg. The break was not that serious so the leg was encased in a *balloon splint that kept the limb rigid. It made walking a little more challenging, but as far as Don was concerned, at least he could be upright.  
  
Don commented softly, "Seems Gabby is all right, but I'm insisting that she gets checked over just to be sure." He glared at the one in front of them. "So do we know who we have here?"  
  
His brother shrugged, "Hard to tell since the hood's been muffling his voice. I want to get as far away from the others before finding out, though."   
  
"Good idea. Though Devon is pretty much out of it, Seth would probably have this guy's head on a plate if he saw him." Don concurred. He then noticed the man stiffen at the comment regarding his head. Don smiled and knew that before he started interrogating him he and Leo would do as much 'tenderizing' of his spirit as they could beforehand. Nodding towards the bound man Don added for good measure, "What kind of sentence do you want to impose on this one, Leo?"  
  
Catching the glint in his brother's eye, Leo smiled and suggested, "We could do like we did with the others years ago by draw and quartering him. I think Mike has enough cars to do the job."  
  
The prisoner started to shake noticeably. The turtles grinned even wider. This was going to be fun.  
  
"No, that's too messy." Don countered. He then offered,"How about if we tie him up between two trees and use him as target practice? I know that Raph's wanted a little more work with his sais and I'm sure we could all do a brush up on throwing the shurikens."   
  
The man was now having difficulty walking. He was shaking terribly and his legs wobbled like jelly. Both turtles were completely aware of what affect their words were having on him. It only encouraged them to think of more ideas of retribution.  
  
"Hmm, maybe we could take a nice cruise out to the Monterey Trench. I know it goes pretty deep. If we weigh him down I'm sure he'd be great fish food. How does that sound?" Leo added, smiling just a little. Yep, he could tell that by the time they started interrogating, this guy would sing like a canary.  
  
"Nope, too much chance of his getting lose and floating to the top. Plus the great whites out there might interfere and then we'd have the same problem." Don replied.  
  
Leo and Don finally had their prisoner well out of sight and hearing of the others. Don sensed something, though, and he turned around. He could see Raph coming up behind them in his rush to catch up. "Good," he said to Leo, "Raph is joining us."  
  
"Well," Raph asked as he reached his brothers and the prisoner, "do we know who this creep is?" He eyed the still-hooded intruder, who was now shaking like a leaf in a gale.   
  
"Oh, what'd you guys do to him? Hey, if you left me out of some fun I'm going to be pretty ticked off." Raph complained.   
  
"Ah, just giving him some ideas of what we do to him." Don explained.  
  
Raph grinned. He knew all too well what Don had meant. "Ah gee I always miss the fun!"  
  
Looking over the area carefully out of habit to assure their privacy, Don walked around to the front of the prisoner.   
  
Without warning, the man tried to bolt, but Don caught him up fast to stop him. "Hey, you're not getting away today."   
  
Leo and Raph both grabbed the man's arms to keep him from running off. Then Don yanked the hood off and revealed the warriors identity.  
  
They were not surprised. It was indeed Jason.  
  
"Explain to me why you're still here and on Mike's property, no less!" Don bellowed between clenched teeth.  
  
Jason just stared wide-eyed. He was terrified. He wanted to run and would have if Don hadn't have kept him from doing so. All that he had heard over the past few minutes nearly caused him to pee his pants. But that was one thing he was determined not to do. No way would he wet his doji; not here in front of these turtles.   
  
Don repeated his question when Jason didn't answer, "I'll ask you one more time why you are here. If you fail to answer we will start 'proceedings' and then you will beg to tell me!"  
  
"You ruined my life, freak!" Jason allowed his anger to replace his fear, but in the next instant it was choked out of him.  
  
Don grabbed the young man by the throat and, though Jason was a tad taller, lifted him easily about six inches above the ground. "What did you just call me?" Don asked.  
  
Jason could not answer as he was too busy trying to breath. He couldn't fight back because his hands were tied behind him Just as soon as he thought he was going to pass out, Don let go of him, causing Jason to fall to the forest floor.  
  
"The only freak that's here is the one who sits before me. Again, Jason, tell us why you're here and not in Australia?" Don demanded.  
  
Jason choked out, coughing as he did so, "You have my step dad in jail and Melissa left me 'cause she wants nothing to do with Australia. The wedding's been called off and my mom's filed for divorce. You've ruined my life and everyone else's!"  
  
"We ruined your life?" Raph seethed. "What do you think you did to Gabby? You raped her repeatedly and that's enough reason for me to pummel you into the ground and bury you!" he snapped out.   
  
"You couldn't do that. The chief of police would be all over this place!" Jason replied back smugly.  
  
Don smiled, "Really? What makes you think they would even look here?"  
  
Before Jason could catch himself he said sarcastically, "'Cause his son is part of our gang!" and then he regretted his words.  
  
Don just stared at the young man. He nodded his head and then asked him, "What 'gang' would that be, Jason?"  
  
The boy hung his head, refusing to answer. Don stooped down to the young man's level and, taking the boys head in his hand, jerked it up so that Jason would be looking right into his eyes. Don repeated his question, "WHAT gang do you belong to?"  
  
Jason saw the intensity of the turtle's face and knew he was in deeper than he had planned on being. The idea was to do as much damage as possible and then flee. Getting caught was not on the agenda. But, here he was, not only caught but seemingly moments away from being killed. At least that's the way it looked to Jason.  
  
Finally realizing that his fear was outweighing his anger, Jason owned up to what he knew, hoping that maybe they would go easy on him. His allegiances had always been one way and self preservation was starting to strengthen that perspective.  
  
"There's a gang that originated in Japan before it was wiped out. They used to have a faction in New York about thirty or so years ago. The remnants of that gang moved their operations to California to be closer to the exit ports for Japan. They're now based in San Francisco and – " he hesitated only because he was starting to realize how 'up' his number was becoming!   
  
"AND?" Don jerked Jason's head up to direct his focus.  
  
"And they seem to have a history ……with all of you." Jason finished. "They have recruiting posts up and down the coast of California. They pose as martial arts schools. They bring in students who show considerable talent and focus. I was recruited just before…well, just before I was fired at Mike's studio." Jason's voice trembled on the last sentence. He had not forgotten the acupressure 'session' that Seth and Devon performed on him back then. He was starting to regret exacting revenge for what Don and his family had done to his. He added, "They're just now re-established themselves in Japan, but they're not making themselves known, yet. They plan to do so by next year, though. That's what I've been told, anyway."  
  
Doom seemed to cloud Jason's face. He knew he had just broken the number one rule of his gang's creed. Never divulge any information about them. They did not exist; that was what he had been told to believe.   
  
Raph asked, sneering, "Would they happen to be called The Foot?" He glared at the young man. He knew that Jason was ill trained, obviously just starting out as a ninja.   
  
"Yes. That's what they call themselves. In Japan…" Jason started to explain, but Leo cut him off.  
  
"They're called the Dragon Clan. We are very familiar with them. However, they are supposed to be – gone!" Leo was now concerned.  
  
"Not all were killed off." Jason was now talking a little more freely. He wasn't as indoctrinated as some of his fellow Foot soldiers. "Some of the older members hid away by coming to the states and living up in Alaska. They taught their philosophy to their kids and it was that generation and what was left of the New York clan that started the schools down here."  
  
"Was this a sanctioned hit, Jason?" Don asked.  
  
Jason looked at the turtle that faced him, then hung his head and simply said, "No, it wasn't"  
  
"Then this was something that you organized to exact revenge?" Don inquired.  
  
"Yes. Like I said, you ruined my life." The boy replied as he looked up, his face full of anger.  
  
"Seems that you feel you are the only one entitled to revenge." Don began, "and, yet, it's you who made the decision to do what you did to Gabby. As I and my brothers see it, you are the one responsible for the unhappiness that has befallen your family. You are the one who caused it. Just because we judged you is not ours or Gabby's fault. We could have demanded a much higher price than the one we implemented…and then your mother and ex-fiancé' would have had more grief to bear."  
  
Jason didn't say anything in response, but only nodded in agreement. He was definitely in over his head with this family.   
  
"You are aware that any Foot soldier committing a non-sanctioned hit means certain death for you and those involved don't you?" Don commented.  
  
If Jason had felt that nothing worse could have happened to him, in that moment he realized how wrong he would have been. "No, I didn't know that."   
  
He paused and then asked Jason, "Did you go Australia at all?"  
  
Jason answered, "There was a stopover in Japan. It was there that I contacted some members of my group. They made it possible for the flight records to show that I continued on. Then, they trained me for a few weeks before sending me back to the states."   
  
Don stood up and then nodded to Leo, who reached down and brought Jason up roughly to a stand.   
  
Jason looked at Don and asked sarcastically, ignoring his fear for the moment and remembering what little training he had from the Foot, "So, are you going to kill me?"   
  
Don could still see the fear but it was mixed with hate on the boy's face. He looked at him and smiled at his courage, "Not quite yet. There's still something you have to do for us. How cooperative you are will determine if you live – or die."   
  
"Wh- what?" Jason did not like the look Don was giving him. His resolve crumbled for a moment, "What d-do you want me to do?"  
  
"Since this was not a Foot sanctioned hit, you have an advantage. Those that were injured or killed back there don't have a clue that it's you we led over here and I know that they are not going back to wherever your 'group' meets. I'll make sure of that. What I am going to do is for you to be personally escorted to Australia as planned, but after you get as much information on these dojos as you can. I want EVERY one of them on a print out and special delivered to me by you. That will mean…"  
  
Jason shook his head, "I can't do that. It's really tight to get in there and get that kind of information. They'll kill me if I get caught going into their system." He was perspiring noticeably now.  
  
"Would you like for us to kill you, then?" Raph interjected, sneering into the young man's face.  
  
Jason's eyes went wide as Raph's snout came within inches of his own. He didn't see it but he could feel the tip of a sai being pressed against his stomach. His resolve completely dissipated in that moment.  
  
"No, I – ah – will do it. I'll get the information. B-but what are you going to do with it?" Jason replied hastily.  
  
Don remarked, "None of your concern." He shoved the hood back down over Jason's head, making sure the boy could see through the eye holes. Then the three turtles escorted him towards the back part of the property where the cliff was.  
  
Along the way Don told the young man that he would have three days to get the information. He told him where to meet and at what time. Then he furthered his threat by telling him exactly how he would be killed if he didn't comply. By the time they had made it to the edge of Mike's property, Jason's pants were completely soaked.   
  
Before Don cut Jason's bindings he told him, "If you do not show up at the exact time I told you, we will either assume one of two things. You were found out and were killed. Or you ran. I would suggest you make sure you are killed rather than do the latter. If we have to come looking for you it will not be pleasant when we catch up, as I described earlier. Don't make the mistake of thinking that you can out-run us because you can't. Not even Oruku Saki could out wit us!"   
  
Jason's eyes went wider than before at Don's mention of Saki's name. "Y-you knew him? He's much revered in the Foot."   
  
"Is that so?" Don said coolly.   
  
"Yeah. But, he's been dead a long time. How did you know him?" Jason asked.  
  
The next words were from Raph and it chilled Jason to the bone, "Because, Punk, my brother, Leo, executed him!"  
  
Jason stared over at Leo, who smirked and shrugged his shoulders as if embarrassed with such an honor. But the look the turtle gave him next was intent and almost piercing.   
  
Jason was finally given permission to repel back down the face of the cliff towards his goal and his fate – whatever that would be. Leo elected to stay behind to observe and watch to make sure Jason did indeed leave the preserve.   
  
With Raph as support, Don and his brother headed back to the house. They had a big laugh over the scare they put into Jason. It was probably the most fun they had together in a good long time.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
A/N: Balloon Splint. Hmmm, I just made that up. I know that there are temporary splints/casts that can immobilize mildly broken bones so that the person can get around if it's impossible or difficult for them to be carried and not in close proximity to medical care. I know that when race horses break down, they encase the broken leg into something temporary that makes that leg rigid to prevent any further damage from happening – if the horse is salvageable. I've tried to research this to no avail.   
  
Anyone in Fanfiction who knows what I am talking about is welcomed to educate me; even if this would be impossible. If it is, well- this is Fanfiction, right? Don invented it then! :0) He's so smart about these things. What a guy! LOL 


	54. Cleanup and Recovery

While they were walking back from escorting Jason, Don had called ahead on his cell phone to let Thomas know they would need a ride to the hospital. He wanted Mike and Devon to be taken care of as soon as possible since their injuries were far worse than his own or Raphael's. He learned then that Cassandra's wounds were in need of immediate care, as well. Therefore she would not be part of Gabby's debriefing.   
  
Both Don and Raph wanted to talk with Gabriella before heading down the hill to the doctors. They knew that this was more important than their injuries. The pain killers the EMT had given both of them was working rather well. It would suffice until Thomas could get them to the hospital later.  
  
By the time they returned to the house the ambulance had already left.  
  
******  
  
Before Cassandra had gone with the transport and before Don and Raph had returned, Gabby confronted her. She asked her friend as she stood on the patio with her, "Why were you in the forest? Why did you challenge Seth like that?"   
  
Cassie looked at the girl and smiled, saying, "I have my reasons, dear. When I'm done at the hospital and back in my shop, I'd like for you to visit with me; before your wedding on Thursday, if that's possible. Then, I will tell you. Be patient. All good things come to those who wait!" and then she kissed Gabby on the forehead and slipped into the ambulance.  
  
Now, Seth was quietly sitting next to Gabby on the couch in the living room. His arms were wrapped around her. She was leaning into him as she rested her head against his shoulder, nestled in his embrace. She sniffed once or twice, but for the most part she was quiet.  
  
Seth had already figured out who Cassandra was as far as Gabby was concerned. However, it was Cassie's call on this one. She had made it perfectly clear that she would do the telling; the look she had given Seth said as much.   
  
Now, he waited for his uncles and father to return to the house to debrief them. He knew that Gabby would not be punished, but she would certainly be told exactly what was what as far as how she behaved in battle.  
  
Shortly after Gabby and Seth returned from the woods, Rahab, Gaele, and Riahna had taken the professor back to his house . They wanted to give Gabby time to come down from her experience and to prepare for the debriefing. Thomas waited nearby to help the man back to the cottage.  
  
The professor was very tired from the stress of worrying, but he was also quite relieved to know that his daughter was not harmed. He was, in fact, impressed when Cassie told him that Gabby had been somewhat responsible for the victory in the forest.   
  
Before he went with Thomas and the others, though, Perry commented to her, "You're training has served you well, my dear Gabriella! I am certain that Don and the others are quite proud of you!"   
  
However, Gabby wasn't so sure. The look on Don's face after the battle told her that he had been mildly displeased with her. She had vaguely remembered someone telling her to do something while she was engaged against the last fighter. But she had been so caught up with the battle that she didn't understand what was being said.   
  
She was blinded and deafened to what was going on around her, believing with her whole heart that her opponent was Jason. It wasn't until Raph had a hold of Gabby and calmed her that she realized Leo had ordered her to stand down.   
  
She was angry at first to be denied the kill. But when Leo and Seth disarmed the fighter yet did not execute him, Gabriella became confused.   
  
"Why didn't Leo kill him?" she asked her father angrily.  
  
Raph had then replied, "We don't kill, Gabby, unless there isn't any other way or someone proves to be more dangerous alive than dead. We don't even know who this person is."  
  
"I do!" she exclaimed intently. She remembers shaking in rage and from the aftermath of her fight.  
  
Returning her thoughts back to the professor, Gabby only told him, "I'm glad that you are okay, too!" She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Then she watched as Thomas gently took the professor by the arm and slowly led him to the guest house while Rahab and her daughters led the way.   
  
Now, as Gabriella sat on the couch she was mortified that she would have even considered killing anyone. She remembered only a few months before how she had planned on murdering Jason. Yet thinking back to that time she knew even then she couldn't do such a thing. Her intended act was subconsciously a cry for help. Since then Gabby had come to believe she could never kill anything. Life was too precious, even Jason's, and most especially her unborn child.   
  
Yet only a few hours ago, she had gone from being a pacifist to going full barrel into a killing frenzy – and it frightened her.   
  
"Seth, how could I have become so lethal?" Gabby moaned softly. "I was ready to run that sword right through him!"   
  
He only held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. She was shaking and Seth could tell that Gabby was moments away from crying. Just the tension in her voice as she forced her words out told him so.   
  
Soon, Seth sensed Don before his uncle even made his presence known. Gabby saw him moments later as he hobbled into the living room. She sat up and took a deep breath. She had a feeling that Don was going to reprimand her for not complying with Leo's orders. Gabby could not look at her uncle for fear of seeing disappointment – again – in his eyes. She studied the cuticles of her nails instead.  
  
Raph soon followed and it only intensified Gabby's anxiety. Fortunately she was past her morning sickness and for that she was grateful.  
  
Seth immediately stood up and took Gabby with him. They stood at attention before the two turtles.  
  
"We have taken the last fighter and released him. Leo is making sure the boy complies with getting off our property." Don announced. He waited for his niece's reaction.  
  
Gabby's eyes flew open in that instant as her rage returned. "How could you do that?" she nearly shouted. Forgotten was her earlier contriteness. Now she just stood there in complete shock as she stiffened up in anger.  
  
"Because, Gabby, he has a mission to do. If he fails us he will pay the price by the end of the week. If he succeeds, we will all be a little safer." Don explained.  
  
"It was Jason, wasn't it?" she demanded to know.  
  
"It is not for you to be concerned about. Let us…" Don replied, but Gabby interrupted him.  
  
"I-want-to-know-who-it-was, Don. I have a right to know!" she exclaimed fiercely.  
  
Don narrowed his eyes and looked intently at her as she stood there glaring at him, "You do not have any rights, Gabriella Perry!"   
  
She cringed back from his words and with the intensity Don used. Gabby was still upset but now it was tempered by caution. She realized in that moment that Don was implementing a tribunal against her. He never used her full name unless he was really upset. Gabby stood there frozen to the floor as she clutched Seth's hands. She started to shake.  
  
Don softened his composure as he saw his niece tremble. He said to her, "I am quite pleased with how well you fought today, Gabby. You have taken your training to heart."   
  
Her composure calmed down just a little.   
  
Don continued, "But you failed to comply with Leo's command to stand down. The whole reason why we have curtailed your training was to protect you and your unborn child. What you did out there today, although commendable for courage, was foolish on your part. You could have been severely injured and, in so doing, have endangered your baby. "  
  
Gabby's voice was soft and full of emotion, "I'm sorry."   
  
"Yes, I believe you are. Now, I would like for you to tell me what you experienced out there when you refused to stand down." Don asked. He knew but he wanted Gabby to tell him.  
  
"I wanted … to kill him." She replied quietly. Gabby was ashamed to even say the words; they disgusted her so much.  
  
"Yes, that much was obvious. But, what I want to know is where your mind was at the time. What did you see?" Don inquired.  
  
"See? I don't understand. All I saw was my opponent and all I heard was the swords clanging together. Everything else was …just not there."  
  
"Hmm…okay. Did you sense anything out there, then?" Don asked.  
  
Gabby thought about it and realized that there was a moment when her fighting had taken a turn. She answered her uncle, "When I first took up the sword and when I was still on your side of the field, after a few parry's with one of the intruders I started to anticipate his strikes. Then when I was done with him and went to help out Seth and Cassandra, when I thought their fighter was Jason, everything sort of slowed down. Not my actions but … well … his. I saw more clearly what he was going to do long before he did it. That is until I slipped and fell."  
  
"And your intent was to kill him if you hadn't of slipped?" Raph asked. He watched his daughter's expression and realized that she was mortified.  
  
Her voice was almost inaudible, but Don and Raph heard it clearly, "Yes." Gabby hung her head in shame.  
  
Don observed her and smiled. She had already done to herself what chastising he had planned for her. There wasn't any need for him to add to the weight she was already bearing. He stepped towards her.   
  
In the next instant Gabby felt Don's strong arms around her. She sensed no anger in him; only compassion. Her emotions crumbled.   
  
He whispered softly, "I am glad to see that the thought of taking a life – even if it would be Jason's – bothers you. Practicing ninja is not about killing but about respecting life. We only take it if and when our own is in danger and if that life proves to be a perpetual threat. Even then we try very hard to find other ways to avoid such a permanent solution."   
  
He continued to hold her as she wept.   
  
He stroked her head affectionately, telling her, "You have discovered today what it is about 'going ninja', though. It is not an easy thing to experience since it heightens much of what we are feeling. It's almost like a veil has been removed from our eyes and we can now see clearly. Before your father or any one of us ever experienced this, Gabby, we were taught well the rules of engagement. Considering what Jason did to you and your lack of training in this area, you were clearly out of control today. Once you have your child your next training will focus on these rules and on self restraint. Without that what you experienced today would be as dangerous as having a gun without a safety clip. Do you understand?"   
  
Gabby nodded her head and sniffed. She looked at her father and saw that he was smiling at her.   
  
Then it was his turn to hold her.   
  
He encouraged her, "I was quite proud of you, despite everything else. You have a lot of natural ability. But, I agree with Don on this issue. From this point on I want you to take it easy and no more sword-fighting, okay?"   
  
Gabby didn't have a problem complying with that request. As far as what she was currently feeling she never again wanted to pick up another sword. At least, not until after the baby was born.   
  
Despite her revulsion to killing anyone, Gabriella had to admit to herself that going ninja was quite a rush, all things considered.   
  
******  
  
Mike and Devon had to be hospitalized for the next couple of days until their injuries were proven to be free from infection. They were pretty well set to go home, but the doctors wanted to be certain that there wouldn't be any complications.   
  
Raph and Don both sported casts and the prognosis for their recovery was excellent.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, when this arm is as good as new I'm going to start some in-depth training!" Raph exclaimed. "I never felt so old as I did out there in those woods!"   
  
Don concurred. "Yep, I couldn't agree more, brother!"   
  
The two of them were walking into Mike and Devon's conjoined rooms. It was late Saturday afternoon, the day after the fight.  
  
"Hey, who's getting old? Not me." Devon remarked with a laugh. He was propped up in his bed enjoying the remains of his dinner.  
  
"Yeah, well, guess what, kid?" Raph exclaimed, "As soon as you're completely healed I'm going to personally kick your butt across that gym! No way are you ever going down like that again!" Raph then closed the door of the hospital room to ensure privacy.  
  
"It was a fluke, Pops. If that sword hadn't have been there I would have whipped that sucker's sorry behind yesterday!" Devon retorted quietly.  
  
"Ah huh, right. Okay, just the same I think we're all a little rusty. It would only benefit us if we went back to the old routine of katas and mock battles. That forest is too perfect for us not to take advantage of!" Raph said seriously.   
  
Mike commented, "Well, you can certainly use my gym, but sooner or later you two are going to have to return to your own place. I think Rahab is about tapped out with having company. You know what they say, overnight guests and fish shouldn't hang around longer than three days!" and he laughed.   
  
"Then that means we must really be stinking your house up pretty good!" Don replied with a chuckle. "After the wedding on Thursday we'll be out of there, Mike. Raph, you want to stay at my place?" he asked his brother.  
  
Raph replied, "Nope. Thanks for the invite but I have my own digs. Not as fancy as yours but it's all I need. I have to start making my self known around there again. At least I've kept the rent up." And he grinned.  
  
Mike then inquired, "So how's Cassie doing?"   
  
Don replied, "She's back at the shop. The hospital kept her overnight for observation. I had Thomas drive her home this morning. The break tore some ligaments but they'll heal. She'll have to wear a cast for bit longer, though, because of it. I don't think she'll have as much movement in her arm as before, though. It was a nasty break. "  
  
Mike then asked, "So, how'd we do on the clean-up?"  
  
Don sat down on one of the chairs and groaned just a little, "My guys took the one that was killed and dressed him up a little to look like a drug deal gone wrong. Only way we could have handled that one without complications. The others that survived were taken to my compound in San Jose. They'll be interrogated by Thomas and re-educated. I think a little time behind my bars will do them all some good; especially that chief of police's kid. I've already talked to his father and told him vaguely about the gang his son was involved with. He trusts me so I was able to convince him about my intervention. I really don't want to off his son, if you know what I mean. He's just a kid who rebelled against his dad and others in authority. Once we're done with him he'll be glad to go home and say 'yes sir'!" Don chuckled to himself.   
  
"Well, hopefully he'll realize the error of his ways and that things could have ended up a lot worse than they did!" Raph snorted in amusement.  
  
"Have to handle this boy differently, though, than the others." Don explained, "He's been separated from his friends so he won't know what kind of interrogation they'll be going through. Hopefully we'll glean more information out of them than what we did from Jason. More importantly I want those kids on our side. So we'll be giving them positive reasons to comply. We don't need to enforce the lies the Foot has been feeding them."  
  
Devon was quiet while he listened to his uncle. When Don was done, he asked him, "So, it was Jason after all?"   
  
"Yes, Devon, it was." Don answered and then commented, "But he has a mission to complete. I expect some results from him by Monday. If I don't hear from him then Raph and I will be busy trying to track him down."  
  
"Where are you going to meet with him?" Devon asked casually, cocking one eye brow up.  
  
Don knew why his nephew was so curious. He replied, "Not for your concern. Your dad, Leo, and I will handle it. Just heal. That's your job and an order from me!" His look was stern but understanding.   
  
Don knew that Devon wanted to know the location of where Jason was going to be because he would probably tell Seth. Then who knew what either of them would do if they met up with Jason on their own. Devon probably couldn't do much given his injury, but Seth was not so handicapped. Don wanted to follow through with his promise and make sure that Jason ended up in Australia. That is if the boy did as he was told.  
  
As hard as it was going to be, Don's plans were to educate Jason to a point where the boy's prejudice against him and his family would be eliminated. Killing the boy would only strengthen the hate some people had for them. Don didn't get where he was on flexing his physical power alone. It was his determination to enlighten those that were willing to listen and learn that he and his brethren were only concerned with good and helping others.   
  
It was a tough task given the nature of human's to be so distrustful. Still, it paid out quite well in the long run. Don would never forgive Jason for abusing Gabby the way he did, but maybe along the way Jason's attitude would change. It was this kind of change that Don valued above everything else. It was the reason why he and his family were able to walk above the sewers in the first place.  
  
******  
  
  
  
On Sunday Mike and Devon were released. They were given mega doses of antibiotics to ward off any further chance of infection and then instructions for a return checkup. Of course Mike was well versed in how to take care of injuries of this nature. He was, after all, the clan medic in their youth. Leo knew quite a bit about healing herbs so as far as developing complications it wasn't going to happen.  
  
Gabby was not in the house when Seth returned with his uncle and brother. Don, Leo, and Raph were out and about making sure that Jason stayed in town. They were working covertly so as not to spook the kid, but they wanted to be certain he would follow through. If he tried to bolt, then that would have been his decision regarding their offer. After that it would be just a matter of 'dressing' him up to explain his demise.   
  
"Where's Gabby?" Seth asked his mom as she walked in with them.   
  
Rahab was tired since she had spent the previous day at the hospital with them and part of the night. It was only through Mike's insistence that she return home. Getting into her own bed by four in the morning and then having to be out of the house by eight to pick her husband up didn't give her much time to rest.   
  
"She decided to spend the morning with the professor." Rahab replied, yawning.  
  
Just in that moment, Gabriella came running into the house nearly hysterical. "It's my father –the nurse said he's not doing so well! We need to call an ambulance!" She cried, "Hurry!"   
  
With Devon slowly following because of his injury, all of them ran quickly out the back of the house and towards the guest cottage. 


	55. Full Disclosure

The ambulance roared along Highway One with sirens blaring. Gabby and Seth were in the back with the professor and the EMT. They were holding on to the support bars and themselves as they tried to stay in their seats while the vehicle maneuvered down the winding highway.  
  
The medical technician was taking the professor's vitals, which were currently steady. Earlier, when the ambulance first arrived at Mike's place, Jordan's nurse had been performing CPR to keep the man alive. They ended up having to use the defibrillator to restart his heart. He was unconscious and so it was quite traumatic for everyone to watch.  
  
The overall affect of seeing her father shocked with the pads from the machine nearly brought Gabby to her knees. She cried out once and that was when Mike ordered her out of the living room. But she didn't hear him; she was too upset. So, with Gaele as support, Seth had to literally carry Gabby out of the guest house and away from the scene.   
  
She was an emotional mess and all she could do was cling to Seth while he held her. Gaele talked with her to get her cousin's mind off of what was happening, but she was too upset to listen. A while later Mike joined them. Gabby saw him coming and she was certain he was going to reprimand her for not obeying. But instead he assured Gabby that the machine was the only way to save her father. Then he hugged her. Mike ended up admitting to her that watching the effects of the defibrillator on the professor bothered him as well. Gabby thought that with all Mike was capable of doing as ninja, it was rather interesting the machine would affect him likewise.   
  
Now as the ambulance raced to get her father to Community Hospital in Monterey, Perry was still unconscious. But his heart was finally beating on its own which was a good sign. With an oxygen mask over his face and the technician right there, his condition had begun to stabilize.  
  
Gabby was doing her best to keep her composure as she watched her father. She had recovered from her earlier shock and was now just sitting quietly. She gripped Seth's hand firmly, nearly making him wince in pain from the intensity.   
  
"Ah, Gabby, dear, could you ease up on the – ah-.." he begged.  
  
She looked at him and realized she was hurting him, "Oh, Seth, I'm so sorry." She released her grip a little.  
  
"That's okay, but I might need my hand later to fill out any forms at the hospital." He hugged her and tried to smile.   
  
Gabby then heard the tech tell her that Perry's blood pressure was 130/110. It wasn't bad all things considered. But his heart attack was of more concern.   
  
They arrived at Community Hospital in Monterey from where Mike and Devon had just returned home. Seth had to pull Gabby back while the EMT's did their job as they wheeled the professor into the emergency room. He was quickly taken to a private section specifically designed for high profile patients. It was well guarded and only those who were on the list of visitors were allowed to enter. Seth and Gabby followed closely behind the gurney and the team of medical technicians as they rushed him into one of the rooms.   
  
However, when it came to entering the examination room, the two were told to stay in the waiting room just down the hall.   
  
"But he's my father!" Gabby cried out, looking past the intern as the professor was rolled up next to an examination table.  
  
The intern looked at her briefly before telling her that she would just be in the way and it would be best for her to wait until the doctor had some news.  
  
Gabby did not want to leave. But, reluctantly she allowed Seth to guide her down the hallway to the waiting room. As they came up to it she noticed further down the corridor a beautifully carved wooden double-door that had various religious inscriptions decorating the framework.   
  
"They have a chapel here?" she asked Seth softly.  
  
"Yes, Gabby. Do you want to go in there?" He asked her solemnly.  
  
She nodded, so the two of them walked on towards the oak doors.   
  
Once inside the chapel Gabby took the front pew where it was open to the pulpit area. Seth followed just behind her. She noticed immediately a sweet pleasing scent in the room. It almost created a serene feeling as if its purpose was to calm whoever entered the chapel. Then she noticed that the central area on the wall overlooking the front platform had a large circular wood carving that represented a variety of dominate faiths of the world. It was decorated with renditions of the Christian Cross, a Catholic Crucifix, a Star of David, the likeness of Buddha, plus several other religious symbols. The Community Church of Monterey was aware that many people would come through their doors, each expressing a need and desire to place their burdens on the alter of mercy. At a time when grief and despair was greatest it was important for that person to find comfort in some form.   
  
Seth held Gabby and both of them closed their eyes as they prayed silently for the professor. They stayed that way for quite a while. A few times he could feel her shudder as she cried quietly. He sensed the deepness of her grief and it pained him terribly. Seth had never thought about losing a parent, but as he experienced Gabby's reaction to possibly losing hers, it scared him as well. He still had been unable to convince his father about the need for Christ and salvation. Though he had tried for years to tell him, Seth knew that Leo was too deep into Bushido to take anything else seriously.   
  
Seth thought that in only a few days he and Gabby would marry. He knew how important it was for her to have Perry walk her down the aisle. But looking at the professor during the drive to the hospital Seth didn't think the man would make it. He was already weakened by his cancer and now his heart was starting to give out. Seth decided that if Perry could stabilize enough that maybe they could move the wedding date up a couple of days. If he was unable to leave his room, they might be able to convince the doctor to let them perform the ceremony in there. It wasn't important any more to have it in the church or even being dressed up in nice clothes. What was becoming important to him were Gabby and her father.   
  
They were in the chapel for a good long time when a movement of air was felt. Seth looked cautiously back over his shoulder to then see Don coming down the aisle.   
  
"There you are." He announced, "Been looking for you two. I should have known you'd be in here."   
  
Gabby looked up and tried to smile. But her tear stained face told Don it was only for his benefit.   
  
"How'd you find out about father?" Gabby asked weakly.  
  
"Mike called me on my cell phone! I had it on vibrator. Wasn't expecting any calls. Just about made me jump out of my shell." he smiled.   
  
Gabby didn't respond, so Don nixed trying to humor her and went into why he came for them.   
  
Speaking to his niece, he said, "The doctor has your father stabilized and would like to see you, Gabby."   
  
Don reached his hand out to her and she glumly took it. Seth followed close behind as Don led her back up the aisle and out the double-doors.   
  
"Is he going to be all right? Will he be able to come home? What about the wedding?" Gabby was full of anxious questions as Don escorted her up the hallway.  
  
"I don't have any answers for you, Gabby. We'll have to ask the doctor when he meets with us." was all Don could say to her.  
  
She sighed and shuddered as she thought about the worse case scenario that could happen. She gripped Don's hand tightly - and noticed that he grimaced. Gabby smiled a little, saying, "Sorry, I kind of forgot about my grip." and released the tension around her uncle's hand. He could only nod appreciatively.  
  
They didn't go to the first room that Jordan had been taken to but to another one that was down a separate hallway. Over the top of the entrance to the hall were the words Intensive Care. The area was nicely decorated with potted plants and murals or paintings on the wall. But it went unnoticed by Gabby as she fixed her eyes ahead of her and prepared to see her father.   
  
Finally, coming to a room with the number 203 on the door, Don opened it and the three of them walked in.   
  
Jordan was now fully conscious and sitting up just a little. He was hooked by wires to heart and breathing monitors that beeped rhythmically as they displayed his vital stats. He was also festooned with I.V's coming out of one of his arms. A slow drip was being administered through one of the I.V's and Gabby figured it was to keep him hydrated. She hadn't a clue what the other one was, but she was more focused on the fact that her father was fully aware that she was in the room.  
  
"My dear daughter, come here. You must be very frightened." Jordan reached out to her weakly.   
  
Gabby almost ran to him but tempered her response lest she hurt him. She gently hugged him, trying not to interfere with the wires and tubes that seem to snake around him like an octopus. She let her tears flow unabated.   
  
"Now you just get yourself under control. I'm fine. Just a little heart problem and the doctor seems to feel…." Perry began to comfort Gabby, explaining his health situation. However, the doctor came in about that time.  
  
The doctor smiled as he saw the family. He noticed Gabby right away as she stood next to the bed where her father was resting.  
  
"My name is Dr. Benjamin. You must be Gabby!" he reached out and took her hand compassionately. "Your father had a heart attack but it seems to have been a mild one. He lost consciousness because it restricted the flow of oxygen to his brain. Basically he passed out and stopped breathing. If it weren't for the nurse giving him CPR I think the outcome would have been quite different. He's a lucky man!"   
  
Then Don asked, "How soon will he be able to return home?" He was mindful of Gabby's questions from earlier.  
  
"Hmm…not for a few days yet." The doctor began, "I'd like to run more tests to see if there was any damage to the heart."   
  
Gabby turned to Seth and said, "Guess we'll have to postpone the wedding?"   
  
But Seth offered, "Unless we step it up a few days and get married here?"  
  
Gabby looked at him and then at the doctor, "Is that possible?"  
  
He was quite surprised. Dr. Benjamin smiled and then asked, "When was the wedding supposed to take place?"  
  
Don interjected, "Christmas day."  
  
"I'll have to check with administration first, of course, but I don't see a problem with it. We have a very nice chapel and I think it would work well. We'll have to also check with your father's test schedule to coordinate it with that." Then he looked at Gabby, "Your father will probably be staying here through Christmas."  
  
Gabby didn't care in that moment where she and Seth said their vows. Right now all she cared about was her father.   
  
******  
  
Later, they were once again in the chapel. Gabby had refused to leave the hospital while her father was undergoing tests. No matter how much Don tried to entice her to take a break, his niece refused. He offered to take her back to Carmel to visit with her friend, but in truth, Cassandra wanted to see her. However, Gabby sent a message with Don to tell Cassie that she would have to take a rain check on that talk she was owed. She was just too busy worrying about her father.   
  
Because she had slept very little during the night, even though the hospital staff provided her with a bed, Gabby had fallen asleep as she leaned against Seth. Seth had trained in staying awake for long periods so he wasn't nearly as exhausted as his fiancé. But it was difficult trying to be alert when all they were doing was just sitting still. If he had someone to listen to - like his pastor - it wouldn't have been so bad. As it was, the room was as silent as a tomb.   
  
A movement of air caught Seth's attention. He turned around to see Cassandra coming up the aisle towards them. She smiled as she caught his look. She saw that Gabby was asleep so Cassie whispered something to Seth. He nodded and carefully eased Gabby off his shoulder. She was completely out; tired and exhausted from her vigil.  
  
Soon Gabby felt that something wasn't quite right with Seth's shoulder. It felt different. She stirred and straightened up a bit to look at him, only it was Cassandra she was staring at.  
  
"Oh, Cassandra, when…when did you get here?" Gabby asked as she pulled away from her a little to stretch. "Where's Seth?" She yawned and then looked around the chapel.  
  
"He's probably sleeping right now. I decided to give him a break." Cassie replied and then asked, "How are you doing, dear?" Her smile was warm and comforting.   
  
Gabby tried to smile back but she was still overly concerned about the professor.   
  
She answered, "Okay, I guess. The professor's been going through some MRI and Ultrasound tests to see if his heart has been damaged."  
  
"You must have been very worried, Gabby." Cassandra commented as she looked at her friend.  
  
Gabby's eyes started to well up at the thought and then she cried, "I've never thought about losing him. I don't know what I'll do without him if he dies, Cassie!"  
  
She fell into her friend as the woman beckoned to her. Cassie hugged her with her good arm as the girl cried into her shoulder.   
  
"Nothing's for certain, yet, Gabby. Your father may have many more months yet to live." she told the girl.  
  
"I just want him to see me get married and then see the baby." Gabby sniffed as she managed to grab back her resolve.   
  
Cassandra told her, "That's not up to us, but up to the Lord. Being here in this chapel is a good place to be right now, though. Let the doctors do what they have to do to help your father." She then took a deep breath and, gently pushing Gabby away so she could turn in the pew, faced her friend.  
  
"Now, for that talk I promised you." She began.   
  
Gabby wiped her eyes and nodded. "Now? Well, okay."   
  
She was thinking that Cassandra was going to explain why she was in the forest on Friday and why she challenged Seth to a fight. Gabby remembered how well her friend fought when the other attack came and it had intrigued her since then. There were many questions that ran through her mind and she wanted very much to ask Cassandra about them. But there hadn't been time to talk about it since her friend had to be taken to the hospital soon after retuning to the house.   
  
Gabby cleared her mind of her more immediate concerns to focus on the words that she would be hearing next.  
  
Cassie took the girl's hands with her one and held them. She looked at her and smiled.   
  
Then she explained, "What I am about to share with you may be very difficult for you to understand. It is very hard for me to tell you. I'm hoping that our friendship over the past several months will be taken into account and that your intelligence will help you to accept some things about what I'm going to say.   
  
"Thirty-five years ago I belonged to an organization that, simply put, engaged in illegal activities. I had been abducted when I was six years old....." and then Cassandra began to share her life story with her daughter.  
  
When Cassandra mentioned Oruku Saki's name, Gabby's eyes widened in recognition and surprise. Then, when her friend shared about her part in Raphael's beating on that rooftop in New York and that she herself was responsible for it, Gabriella had to keep from pulling away from her. It all seemed too surreal to her to believe that this friend of hers would do or be able to do such a thing. And, yet, she thought about last Friday and how well Cassie had fought.  
  
Cassandra saw the momentary shock in Gabby's eyes and gently took the girl's hands, "Please know that I am in no way proud of what I did to Raph! At the time, I was under orders and under Saki's influence. However...." and so Cassie explained how she decided that fateful day to flea from his brothers, ending the attack. She told how, instead, she ran back to the compound where she renounced her loyalty to Saki. It wouldn't have been so bad except she did this in front of his Elite soldiers.  
  
Cassandra then shared how he then had her beaten and raped in front of everyone.  
  
"I paid dearly for betraying him, Gabby! But, I would do it all over again, in a heartbeat, rather than continue on living the life he wanted for me!"   
  
Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears as she thought about this woman being so treated. She realized then that Cassandra and she had much in common. No wonder her friend was able to counsel Gabby so well regarding what Jason had done to her.  
  
But then Cassie went on explaining how she had been experimented on, mentioning the professor, and then being artificially impregnated.   
  
Gabriella nearly fell off the pew in surprise.  
  
"Wh...what are you telling me? " she stammered as her breathing began coming in short gasps.  
  
"What I am trying to tell you, my dear," and Cassandra took a deep breath herself, holding it for a moment to still her heart from pounding out of her chest, "is I am…your mother!"   
  
She was still holding onto Gabby's hands and when the girl tried to pull away, Cassandra would not let go. "Please stay with me! There is so much more to tell you!"  
  
"Why - why didn't you make yourself known to me before now? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" tears rolled down Gabby's face. She looked horrified at this woman sitting next to her, this friend who was now telling her that she was her mother.   
  
"I thought my mother was dead!" she cried out.  
  
Cassandra sighed deeply, trying to grab as much composure as she could. Finally, she replied, "In a sense, she did, Gabriella ....the person who was in that holding cell did die. She died to herself the day she gave up her own flesh and blood, her child, to be raised by somebody else."   
  
Gabby shook her head, not understanding, " What do you mean, she - you died?"  
  
"The hardest, most difficult act any mother can do is to give up her child, Gabriella." Cassandra explained, "But, I had to. I could not escape my cell at the time. The professor was not as much under lock and key as he was when Saki was alive. He actually had the freedom to come and go. Restricted freedom with escort, but still he was the only one in a position to get you out of there. Plus I was in no shape to raise you and I knew it; the professor knew it. Letting him take you nearly convinced me I had nothing more to live for. Once he had left, I didn't see you again for six months. I told the professor to take you to Montana. I gave him directions and a map I made to direct him to that hidden canyon. Before he did, though, he started a chemical fire I told him to make. In the end I was able to escape the fire, but just barely. I really should have died that day, but by the grace of God I didn't!"   
  
Gabby stared at the person in the pew next to her. Cassandra was her mother. She held back the tears and shook from the effort. There were so many questions, so much to ask about, and yet, there was also anger!   
  
"You were that lady on the hill in Montana weren't you? And… and Mrs. Cannes?" she started blubbering.   
  
Gabby remembered while living in Montana a woman who seemed to be mentally unbalanced. The woman's flaming red hair and her wild actions nearly terrorized Gabby back then. She was just a little girl at the time, but she would never forget that crazy lady. Her fear prevented her from even thinking about exploring that end of the box canyon where Gabby lived.  
  
Cassandra smiled thinly. "I needed to protect you, Gabby! There was still a faction of the Foot around that had a vested interest in regaining you. I doubted very much they would have searched Montana, especially as remote and primitive as where you and Perry were holed up. But, I couldn't take any chances. The Crazy Lady routine was a way to keep others from interfering and - as it turned out – it kept you on the farm!" Cassandra couldn't help but grin, saying "But you certainly gave your father a run for his money back then!"   
  
For a moment, Gabby faintly smiled back, but then lost it as she exclaimed angrily, "Why didn't you make yourself known to me in Connecticut, though? Why the voice-teacher act? Why?" and she started to cry, now, and pulled her hands away. With everything going on with the Professor's health, this new bit of information was just a little too much for her to take.  
  
Her mother sighed and finally let go of Gabby's hands. She was afraid this would happen, afraid that this young woman, her own daughter, would be angry rather than happy.   
  
"After ten years of having just the professor around I thought it best to keep my distance. It hurt, Gabby - a lot! But Jordan had made such a nice life for you, even with keeping you hidden and all. When he discovered that you could sing that's when we decided my coming once a week to train you would give me a way to be with you. It was a little exposure for me as well as for you. But there were times I wanted to rip my sunglasses off and just hold you and tell you who I was. Still I felt too much time had passed for such things. I was afraid that ... in all honesty... you would reject me."   
  
Now Cassandra felt the heat of her own tears as they gathered for the flood. She fought them back, but not before Gabby noticed them.  
  
"You're telling me the truth, aren't you?" she asked, sniffing a little and somewhat surprised by Cassandra's own reaction.  
  
"Yes, Gabby, I have never been more truthful than now!" her mother replied softly. "I truly love you and these past few months in getting to know you better have been the best of my life! I don't feel like I have to protect you any more; not with Seth so capable!"  
  
Gabby looked at her and ever so slowly it dawned on her. With her eyes wide in surprise and then with wonder, she declared, "That's why you fought Seth Friday? You wanted to test him?"   
  
Cassandra only nodded and then smiled.   
  
To her relief she saw her daughter smile back.   
  
Then Gabby had to ask, "Did he pass?"  
  
Cassie laughed and then hugged her daughter, "Yes, he did - with flying colors!"   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
This is a little late and should have been posted on chapter 54: My thanks to Ramica for educating me on Oruko Saki's brother through her fic, Therefore I am. I knew from somewhere that there was a brother who loved Tang Shen and that Saki was the rebuttal to Yoshi's killing of that brother to defend Shen's honor. I knew it was from the original comic series. But, Ramica confirmed it for me! Anyway, thanks Ramica. :0)  
  
In this fic, I am not that privy to what they do for heart attack victims. So I erred on the side of caution and did very little. I am sure some of you are better versed in what these patients go through and what hospitals do for them. However, I do know a thing or two about visiting a loved one in the hospital. Be blessed. 


	56. Encountering Exhaustion

Gabby was anxiously watching as Cassandra approached Raphael. Her reptilian father had taken a break from shadowing Jason, leaving Leo with the task for now. He wanted to make a run past the hospital in order to stop in and see the professor. Raph was just coming out of the man's room when Cassie decided that now was the time to make her true identity known.   
  
"Raph, could I have a word with you?" the woman asked as she walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah sure, Cassie." He replied.   
  
He saw Gabby and smiled at her reassuringly. He noticed the anticipation in her face, though, and so he was mildly curious.  
  
"Maybe we could talk in the chapel? Do you mind if I talk with you there?" Cassandra asked him.  
  
"Nope, don't mind at all. What's this about anyway?" Raph inquired. He noticed his daughter become even more uneasy, which made him concern.   
  
"Need to tie up some lose strings." Was all Cassandra would say to Raph's question.   
  
They walked up the hallway and into the main corridor that led to the chapel. As they passed Gabby and Seth, Don was just walking up from taking a phone call. He noticed the pensive expression on Cassie as she led the way towards the prayer room. He nodded in her direction and then smiled at his brother.   
  
Raph smiled back but he was totally confused why Cassandra would want to speak with him. He then sensed Don following them... He looked back at Don to see if there were any more indicators of what was going on, but his brother only smiled and then stopped to lean up against the corridor wall. Don was acting very strange and it only meant one thing to Raph. His brother knew something that he didn't – at least for now.  
  
Once the two were seated in the pews and alone in the chapel, Raph asked, "So, what's going on, Cassie? Is this about Friday?"   
  
She looked at him and nodded, then said, "Yes, and it's also about what happened thirty-five years ago."   
  
That was all she had to say. The expression on Raph's face screamed volumes as he suddenly realized what the woman was alluding to. He narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on recalling the events from so long ago. Comparing that memory to what he saw and even commented on Friday started a cascade of thoughts and assumptions.   
  
Cassandra was taking a huge chance of this turtle going completely ninja on her. She was not ignorant of the possibility that Raph might have wanted to take revenge on the one who pummeled him so many years before.   
  
Slowly concluding who Cassandra was admitting to be, Raph looked at her through slit eyes. His breathing became ragged as he considered the possibility. The only reason why Raph never sought out the female Foot soldier who beat him up atop that New York apartment was that he was convinced she had died. If he had any doubts to that belief he would have committed his life to finding her and then dispatching her.  
  
"Th-that was you? You're the one who beat me up?" his voice was starting to rise and there was an edge to it.   
  
Raph knew that Don was right outside the double doors. What he was feeling in that instant was shock and then rage. And yet there was absolutely nothing he could do about it but to sit there and listen.   
  
They were in a public setting; the staff at the hospital was very familiar with the fact that this reptilian family was in their midst. To make matters more complex, Don's generous contribution to procure Cassie's x-rays last month had helped to augment the cancer center. They were becoming well known; too well know for the moment as far as Raph was concerned. Of course, Raph was well aware that this woman was probably Gabby's mother, too.  
  
"So tell me, Cassie – does Gabby know about this? Do Don and the others?" Raph sneered at her. He moved away from her just a little. Being so close to her was too tempting. He wanted to grab Cassandra by her neck and snap it.   
  
"Gabby knows; I just told her a while ago. Don is also aware of my past." She replied.  
  
Raph thought about the look Gabby had given him just before Cassandra brought him into the chapel. He thought about the knowing expression on Don's face as he casually followed along. It was starting to make sense now why they were acting the way the did.  
  
"So you waltz into our lives to do – what? To undermine our family? To plan another attack? What?" he demanded as his voice rose in pitch.  
  
"None of it, Raphael. I am not the same ninja…" and Cassie whispered the last words "…that I was back then. If you want to hear my story then…."   
  
But Raph cut her off, "You expect me to believe you? After what you did to me on that rooftop? You're nuts if you think that!" he declared.   
  
"I don't expect you to accept it that quickly but I think you should know that I didn't have much of a choice where I placed my allegiances back then." She said quietly.  
  
"HA! You lie. Everyone has a choice, Cassandra. Even Shredder had a choice but he didn't make the right one. That's why Saki is DEAD!" Raph seethed his words loudly as if he could barely control his anger. He stood up about then and glared at her, "Don't tell me you didn't have a choice, lady; you're not talk'n to an idiot!"  
  
Cassandra shook her head and sighed. Then she told him, "Look, what I said was true, I didn't have a choice. Saki abducted me when I was six years old. He killed my parents and then shipped me off to Japan. I was abused and tortured until I accepted my fate." Cassie paused to gather her resolve for she could see a building up of anger and fury in Raphael. "Once I accepted my situation Saki began the process of training me according to his dictates and precepts. I didn't have anything to compare them with other than what I knew of my upbringing. But because I was so young when he took me I eventually forgot my life before Japan. I became a Dragon Clan Foot Ninja of the Elite Core – and an efficient one, at that."  
  
Raph remained quiet but he refused to sit down. He stood at the ready, almost as if he was anticipating some physical attack from her. None came, of course, but he remained alert just the same, glaring at the woman seated before him.  
  
"Just before my encounter with you I hacked into Saki's personal computer…." Cassandra began, but Raph cut her off.  
  
"You hacked into the Shredhead's computer? Yeah like any of his Foot soldiers would have that kind of access!" he said derisively.  
  
"I was betrothed to him, Raph! I was seventeen and was scheduled to marry him once I turned eighteen. That was his plan and whatever Saki planned had to succeed. I had access to a lot of what was his, primarily because of my relationship with him." She said softly.  
  
"And I bet you thought yourself pretty lucky, too?" Raph sneered.  
  
"Actually, at the time, yes!" Cassie replied sincerely. "But what I discovered from his computer was a record of all those soldiers that he had kidnapped as children and their biological backgrounds; including mine. It was the proof that what he had told me had been a lie. He had been lying to me all the many years I had been apart of his clan. He told me originally that my parents donated me." She spat the words out as if they were poison. Cass sat there on the pew stoic and serious. She thought about all the years of abuse and brainwashing she endured and how in one fleeting moment one solitary act had unraveled her world completely.  
  
"So, why'd you attack us then on the rooftop? Or did your hacking job happen after the attack?" Raph seemed to have mellowed a little as he listened to Cassie's story. He slowly sat back down on the pew.  
  
"It happened before, actually." Cassandra replied and then said,"After I subdued you and went down into the apartment to take on your brothers, I saw the family photos that were in the reporter's living room. I started remember about my own family because of that. Pictures of faces I hadn't seen in years flashed through my mind while I fought your brothers. Knowing then what I knew about how I came into the Dragon clan, I just couldn't follow through with Saki's orders. That's why I fled. It wasn't because any of your family was besting me." She waited and noticed that Raph was listening a little more readily.   
  
Cassie continued, "I renounced my allegiances to the Foot in front of Saki and the others. I was severely punished for my insubordination because of that. Saki had me raped and beaten repeatedly and then threw me in the same holding cell as your mentor, Splinter. There Saki raped me himself before adding more bruises to my already beaten body. After they had captured you and harvested some of your DNA and other biological properties from you, they forced the professor to make a compound that…."  
  
But Raph interrupted her, "Yeah, I know the rest of the story. But I didn't realize the woman they used in that experiment was you."   
  
He sat there spent of his anger and desire for revenge. Raph was mesmerized by Cassie's story. As angry as he had been, it all made sense that Saki would do to Cassie what she said he did.   
  
Raph knew from talking with the few ex-Foot soldiers that had successfully made the transition back into society that one never disobeyed or disappointed the Shredder. Not with out paying a hefty price.   
  
The fact that Saki didn't kill Cassandra for her outright insult to his organization proved that he probably did love her at one time.   
  
"What a sick way to show someone you care!" Raph thought to himself.  
  
"So, what was this bit of challenging Seth? Some way of – testing him?" Raph asked.  
  
"Yes, actually. He passed, by the way. In more ways than one." Cassandra smiled now, convinced that Raphael wasn't going to kill her. She would have hated to mess up such a nice chapel.  
  
******   
  
Gabby waited fearfully outside the Chapel. She knew that Raph had a temper and the way that Don guarded the door told her that he was just as concerned.   
  
At one point she heard Raphael's voice nearly shout the word 'dead' and she almost started to go inside. But Don gently grabbed her and told her it would be all right.  
  
"Raph isn't going to do something stupid, Gabby. Just trust him to make the right decision, okay?" He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and motioned her to stand next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to bolster her courage.   
  
Finally, an hour later they reemerged from the room.   
  
"So when are ya going to go back to being a redhead, Cass?" Raph asked lightly as the two of them pushed open the doors.  
  
"Not until this business of closing the Foot down for good happens. I kind of like my low profile life." She chuckled.  
  
Don noticed the upbeat composure of both his brother and Gabby's mom. He smiled and said, "Maybe you could infiltrate for us, then?"   
  
"Not on your life, Don! When I was younger I could do that, but not at my age." Cassie laughed.  
  
Gabby was so relieved to see smiles rather than hateful words being flung around. Still, she stood back, though, not sure how to react to them anymore.   
  
When Cassandra was just her friend it was easy to respond to her. When Raph was just her dad and only biological parent, that was easy, too. Now here were both her mom and dad standing before her – and they weren't even married to each other. In Gabby's opinion these two relationships had become more complex.   
  
Cassandra noticed her daughter's uncertainty and asked, "You okay, Gabby?"   
  
Don watched as his niece looked at both Raphael and Cassandra. Seth was coming up the corridor and saw all of them there and that was when Gabby left the group to greet him.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you." She whispered to him. "We need to talk – now!" and she grabbed his arm, pulling Seth back in the direction from where he had come.   
  
Walking outside to the garden area of the hospital Gabby quickly walked him over to a couple of chairs that were around an umbrella table. She sat down in one of the chairs and Seth did likewise with its twin.  
  
"What's wrong, Gabs? " Seth asked her. He saw trepidation but mostly he saw exhaustion on her face.  
  
"Well…while you were in the guest area sleeping Cassie told me who she really is… she's my mom." She smiled a little and continued, "I'm happy to know that of course, but just a while ago she took my dad into the Chapel to tell him this fact and that…she was the one who beat up on him years ago." She explained.  
  
"Well, ah, I didn't know she was the one who had beaten up on him. But, it looks like he's forgiven her. I noticed she's still alive." Seth stated and then asked. "Are you fine with it, Gabby?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess, but now I don't know what to do." Gabby moaned.  
  
"Why? You now have a mom and a dad? Sheesh, I 'd think you'd be thrilled." Seth shook his head and leaned back in the chair.   
  
"It's just that…it's … so weird. They're not married to each other but they're my parents. I've had this fantasy all my life of having parents that were married to each other. I knew the professor wasn't my real father, I still loved him, but … Oh I don't know. It's all so confusing. I'm so worried about the professor and then stressed about getting married, and then what happened Friday and all. And now I don't know how to act around Cassie and now Raph knows who she is and that she's the one who beat him up and…." Gabby started to cry about then as she began to feel completely overwhelmed by all the different kinds of situations she was trying to cope with.  
  
Seth went over and stooped in front of her, hugging her as she sat in the chair and cried.   
  
"Hey, you've been going through a lot over the past few days. Heck, the past few months have been pretty traumatic for you, Gabby. I'm surprised you've held up so well for this long." He kissed her forehead as she wept.   
  
Seth realized that she was very tired and that was probably why she was finding everything so overwhelming. He picked her up and carried her back into the hospital. Seeing his uncle he motioned to him.   
  
Don excused himself and walked quickly over to them. He was concerned to see Seth carrying Gabby. Raph and Cassie followed him; both equally worried.  
  
"Need to get her back home. She's exhausted." Seth explained.  
  
Don wrinkled his brow as he looked at Gabby. She had stopped crying but was too spent to argue with Seth about being carried. She had her eyes closed as she submitted to his embrace.  
  
Don nodded and turned back towards Raphael and Cassandra. "Seth's going to take her home. She hasn't slept much since yesterday. I'll drive them and then be back right after." He looked at Raph and said, "Maybe it would be good to find out how Leo's doing in the field. Tomorrow's D-day for Jason and I don't want any slip-ups by him."  
  
Raph nodded and quickly went on ahead and out the hospital entrance.  
  
Cassandra asked, "Is there anything I can do, Don?"  
  
"Yes," Don replied, "Keep us posted on the professor's condition. I don't know how long Gabby will be home. If the doctor comes by ask him about what the administration said regarding having the wedding here."  
  
"The wedding's going to be here?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah…just in case the professor…" but then Don stopped and looked over at Gabby. Finally he finished, looking back at Cassandra, "Perry will probably still be here on Christmas day, so the kids have decided to move the wedding up and have it here so he can be a part of it."  
  
Then, Don motioned towards Seth to head on out to the car for the ride back to Mike's house.  
  
******   
  
By the time Don had the sedan parked in front of Mike's home, Gabby was asleep in the back of the car. Seth picked her up and carried her into the house and up stairs to her room. She never woke up as he slipped her under the sheets and pulled the blankets up over her. Stroking her hair affectionately, he bent down and kissed her forehead and then left her to sleep.  
  
Hours later Gabby woke up. She stretched and yawned. The room she was in was dark but then in the next instant she realized where she was. She was home at Mike's. Then she remembered that the last thing she knew of she had been at the hospital.   
  
Throwing the covers off her quickly, Gabby jumped out of bed in a near panic. How'd she get home? She was confused and worried. She wanted to stay at the hospital with the professor in case something happened. Why had they brought her back home?   
  
Nearly running out her bedroom door and down the stairs, Gabby saw Seth in the family room. He was talking with Rahab and Gaele.  
  
"How come I'm home?" Gabby demanded as she came into the room.  
  
"Gabs, you were exhausted." Seth explained, "You were so out of it from the sheer lack of sleep you weren't making any sense at the hospital. Don't you remember me picking you up and taking you to the car?" he asked her.  
  
Gabby just stood there as she tried to remember. It all seemed like a dream to her. Was she that tired? Shaking her head she moved over to one of the chairs and flopped down. She rubbed her face and then asked, "Is the professor all right? That's all I want to know." She looked up and noticed that it was quite dark out. "What time is it anyway?"  
  
"It's about eight at night and – yes – your father is okay." Seth replied. He went over to her and led her out of the chair to go over and sit with him.  
  
"Hey, there, Gabs. You were one tired cookie!" Gaele smiled. "How're you feeling now?" she asked her cousin.  
  
Gabby was still trying to recover from her sleepiness, but replied just the same, "Fine, I guess." She turned to Seth and asked, "Can we go back to the hospital?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nope. Don wants you to stay put for tonight. Perry is doing well and needs his sleep. You'd just be a distraction for him."  
  
"But I want to be there, Seth." She insisted, narrowing her eyes slightly for emphasis.  
  
He noticed her stubbornness start to emerge. But Seth was resolute, "Maybe we can think about what day to move the wedding up to and plan around that. Plus, Mike went out with Raph to pick up a Christmas tree. They're planning on decorating it tonight." He leveled his gaze at her and held Gabby's own. He stood up from the couch and went to her, taking her by the hand and leading her, although reluctantly, out of the family room.   
  
Taking her into the living room, Seth turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close to him and leaned in to kiss her. He felt a slightest protrusion of her belly and realized that she was starting to show.   
  
Seth looked deep into her now smoldering eyes and told her, "I love you so much. But if you do not start taking care of yourself I will have to start making you. I don't want to do that, Gabby." He didn't see much in the way of improvement with her expression so he added, "At least for the sake of our child."  
  
That had her attention. Gabby did a double take with her eyes and squinted at him as if she were trying to refocus. "Did you just say, 'our child'?"  
  
Seth nodded his head and smiled, "Yes, I did. If I'm going to marry you then this baby will be as much mine as yours. But, you need to get more rest. You don't have to be at the hospital all the time. Regardless if anything should happen, being there or not won't make much of a difference. I think your father would agree with me on this one."  
  
"Which father?" she teased."  
  
"Both!" Seth laughed and then he kissed Gabby once more. 


	57. Love Changes Everything

Seth was a nervous wreck. He pulled at his shirt collar, trying to enlarge it just a little. But his tie had been tightened too snug for any leeway. Sighing and resigning himself to wearing the 'monkey suit', the anxious groom tried to do a little meditative praying.

However, he felt someone staring at him. He knew who it was without opening his eyes.

"Just let it rest, Devon. You'll be happy to know I'm just as miserable as you are." Seth said through clenched teeth.

His brother smirked, "Glad to hear it, bro. As they say, misery does love company."

Devon was in a similar suit and not one bit happy about it. However, what made it worth his while was he had the pleasure of doing his soon-to-be-married brother's noose. It was a fitting gesture, considering how much complaining Devon did trying to get out of wearing the tuxedo. Getting his tie done first by Seth gave Devon the advantage to turn the tables on his brother. Having the last word – or tug on the tie, as it were – gave him an outlet for his irritability.

Seth and Devon stood in the room that was just next door to where the chapel was. They were momentarily by themselves. Don had gone to check on Gabby to see when she would be ready. Mike with Leo tagging along went to make sure the pre-recorded music would perform the way it should. And Raph was with the professor to assist the man in getting dressed for the wedding.

Now the two brothers waited; perspiring and choking to death – as far as they were concerned.

Seth opened one eye to see what his brother was doing. He saw that Devon was grimacing as he tried unsuccessfully, again, to loosen his collar. Maybe the idea of wearing tuxedos was a bad one? Either way, Seth decided it would all be worth it once he and Gabby were married.

"How much longer will it be, Devon?" Seth asked impatiently. With his eyes closed, he focused on relaxing. Thinking about being in completely different clothes didn't help, of course. But thinking of other things made him too frustrated. So, he just tried to think of nothing.

"About two, maybe three hours." Devon replied mischievously. He was working at his collar, again, trying to make some room where there was none.

"NO, dimwit, not the honeymoon. I mean the wedding." Seth replied tersely as he opened his eyes to glare at his older brother.

"Oh, that. Well, you get sentenced in about …" and he looked at his watch, "Ten minutes. Thereabouts. I may be off by an hour or two, but…" Devon grinned.

Seth just sighed and shook his head. He took the first time offered and closed his eyes again.

Ten minutes or one-sixth of an hour. Six hundred seconds until the ceremony where he'd say the words "I do." He was nervous and he couldn't understand why. Seth had been looking forward to this day. In fact, he and Gabby had planned on a two week honeymoon to an island Don owned in the south Pacific. But, that plan had changed when the professor had his heart attack. Where they had their honeymoon didn't matter, anymore. He and Gabby would still be married and that meant more to Seth than some island in the middle of nowhere.

The hospital chapel was already earmarked for their wedding. The administration was delighted that something joyful was taking place in a room where many went to grieve or to say heartfelt prayers. It was highly unusual, but given the circumstances regarding the professor the ceremony was unanimously approved of. It also helped that Don gave generously to the hospital.

Seth's pastor had made several visits to the facility to look in on the family and to talk with the professor. The Pastor Brown was a genteel man whose warm personality fit in rather nicely with everyone.

Don certainly appreciated the non-confrontational way Pastor Brown took to addressing certain spiritual issues. Pastor Brown never insulted Don's positon on these matters, but showed considerable respect. Still, Seth knew the pastor's passion about the word and his unabashed love of sharing the gospel. He admired the man's ability to know when to push it and when to pull back and let the cards fall where they may. Spiritual seed can't germinate when it's been stomped into the ground. It was a bit of wisdom that helped Seth see that sometimes all one can do is share the Truth and then let the recipient sort it all out.

It helped immeasurably where it concerned his family. Too many of them practiced what his Christian faith called false doctrines. Yet they were his family and he loved them. He understood their belief systems only because he himself had been raised in it. Though his fellow Christian brothers and sisters had a hard time understanding Buddhism, Zen, or Bushido, with Seth's knowledge and his own Christian faith it helped the congregation be more accepting. Not so much regarding the different religions but towards those that followed them. It was a big step towards his goal of seeing everyone in his family eventually come to know the Lord.

Seth was starting to chaff more at his clothing and finding it all to confining. He began to feel an intense impatience. Where was Gabby? Why was she taking so long? He was starting to grumble to himself.

"Fine way to be on your wedding day, dummy!" he mused irritably.

"Oh you look lovely, Gabs!" Gaele gushed. She was adjusting the garland of white roses on her cousin's head that Cassandra had just brought in from the florist. The dyed light blue baby's breath gave the entire floral garland an airy look. It complimented the simplicity of the blue dress that Gabby was now wearing.

The dress itself was purely understated and accentuated the girl's figure nicely. It was nothing too obvious but was certainly enough to warrant 'ahs' from her female attendants.

"You don't think I 'show' too much, do you?" Gabby asked in concern as she looked down at her stomach.

"No, dear. Don't worry about it. Only our family will be there and no one else. You know that we love you. Just keep that in mind, okay?" Rahab said as she tried to encourage her.

Gaele would be the only one to stand with Gabby as a counterpart to Devon while her cousin and half brother said their vows. She wore a pale yellow dress that complimented her complexion and skin tones. Gaele was nearly bursting with excitement as she helped Gabby get ready.

Riahna had the pleasure of doing up two floral displays. She was very excited to have so many flowers to 'play' with when Rahab had brought them home the night before. In no time at all the youngest Angelo daughter had the wedding flowers arranged and set into their containers. Now they sat on each side of the pulpit back in the chapel; waiting for the wedding to commence.

Cassandra was with them in the hospital room that was serving as a make-shift dressing area. She seemed a little anxious, though. Her arm was in a cast and was held close across her chest with a full-shoulder sling. Considering her injuries she was doing rather well.

"Are you all right, Mom?" Gabby asked as she saw her mother's eyes flit to the door every now and then.

"What? Oh, yes, I am fine. I'm just waiting for someone." She replied.

"Who are you waiting for?" Rahab asked as she helped Riahna put the final touches on the bridal bouquet.

"A friend. It'll be a surprise, so please don't ask me any more questions!" Cassie smiled. She then went about making herself useful by going over the selected songs that her daughter had picked out.

In Cassandra's opinion, the three that Gabby had chosen were quite nice. She knew that the professor was Catholic and out of respect for his faith her daughter had chosen Ave Maria. The other two were very familiar, as well. "All I Ask of You" and "Love Changes Everything" were Broadway numbers that she had performed just a couple of months earlier at the Repertory Theater in Carmel. They made very nice songs for weddings.

The words to All I Ask of You, however, fit like a glove concerning Gabby. It was written originally for the pairing of male and female singers in Phantom of the Opera. However, Cassandra had changed some of the wording so that it could easily be sung as a solo or as a female duet.

There was a knock at the door so Cassandra went to see who it was.

"Hi." Don said as the door cracked open. "Is she ready? Seth's anxious to get this show on the road. I think Devon yanked his tie too snugly."

Cassie smiled and then commented, "Well, he picked the tuxes out so maybe it's well deserved!" Then she said more seriously, "Gabby's just about ready. Riahna almost has the bouquet done. Give us another five minutes and I think we can start our way down to the chapel."

Don looked at her and noticed that she was dressed rather nicely, too.

"You look lovely today, Cass." He said brightly.

Cassandra was dressed in a mint green chiffon sheath that ended just above the knees. It had three-quarter length sleeves that hugged her one arm. The other arm had the cast so she had to do some make shift adjustments on the dress in order to wear it. The neckline was a scoop neck that was high in the back – which suited Cassie just fine. Then, a smattering of glitter accented the form-fitting dress, giving it a special illumination all its own. She had her hair up and accented with rhinestone clips. She wasn't one for wearing too much make-up, but for her daughter's wedding she decided to put on a little extra. She glowed radiantly.

"Thank you, Don. I see you're wearing a new coat!" she smiled, knowing that none of the turtles needed to wear anything.

"I'll have you know that all of my brothers are dressed for the occasion today!" he quipped back and grinned.

"No way?" Cassandra smiled back in amusement.

"Whatever you do, though, don't make any comments to Raph. He's in a surly mood and it's only because of Gabby that he even put the coat on." Don explained cautiously.

"Oh, I won't – not until after everything is done!" Cassie laughed.

"It'll be your funeral, my lady!" Don chuckled and then left to pass the word among his brothers and nephew about how much longer it would be for Gabriella's appearance.

As he walked carefully up the hallway towards the room where his nephews were waiting, Don was in a particularly good mood. Though the cast on his leg was bothersome, it did not slow him down much. He was too stoked with what happened the day before.

Jason had come through with flying colors Monday with the much anticipated list of dojos. Though Jason was terrified of being discovered, he found the 'management' at the Foot headquarters to be a little distracted. It seemed that those in authority were concerned with other things besides security.

The senior members of the organization were worried when twenty-four of their comrades turned up missing. Jason had been questioned but he had successfully convinced them that he had been busy with his mother over the weekend. That was partially true. When he wasn't at his dojo, he had spent Saturday and Sunday with her. It was deliberate so he would have just such an alibi. If any of his fellow Foot soldiers decided to call her to verify Jason's story, she would have told them where he had been.

Since some of the missing had been involved with records and computers, Sunday night Jason was given the task to man the stations, as it were. It couldn't have been any easier to get the much needed list for Don. It was a major relief for the young man. Though he was tempted to tell his comrades about his personal assault on Mike's property, he thought better of it. Because such a large number of Foot recruits were unaccounted for, it was openly feared that these missing soldiers were involved in a non-sanctioned job. The comments from the senior members about the penalties these missing men would have to suffer confirmed to Jason that Don was telling the truth. Doing a hit outside of the organization's approval meant certain execution if caught. So far the one soldier who had been killed was not yet discovered. When that happened, Jason was hoping to already be out of the country.

Once the list of martial arts schools was verified on Don's laptop, he forwarded the information to Thomas. Then Jason was blindfolded and put into a sedan. The windows were darkly tinted so that anyone inside would be kept hidden from curious eyes. The driver carefully drove the car out of the warehouse where the meeting took place. From there, he was taken to San Jose Airport where he was escorted onto Don's jet and then whisked out of the country.

Don never went back on his word when he gaveit; even with one so undeserving as Jason. The turtle was still hoping that the boy could be salvaged - but he had his doubts.

To Don, the only regrettable part of this whole deal was Jason's mother. He would have preferred letting Jason alert her to his trip to Australia. However, there would have been questions that couldn't be answered. Don knew she would have probably said something to one of Jason's friends from the dojo. That would have created suspicions and then trigger an all out hunt for him. Don knew the boy would be dead within a week. Once he and his men disbanded and eradicated the key-members of the Foot Clan, Jason could then contact his family. Until then, the only way to keep him alive is to make it seem like he had 'fallen off the face of the earth'.

"Well, this is it!" Gabby exclaimed excitedly as they left the room. She looked over at Cassie and smiled, saying, "I would still pick you as my mom, if I didn't already have one."

Cassie laughed and replied, "And, of course, I would be honored. But, I think we need to get going, dear." She kissed her daughter on the cheek affectionately.

Then Cassandra, Rahab, and Riahna went on ahead as Gabby waited for the professor. Soon, she saw him as he was wheeled out of his room by Raphael. Since Gabby had two fathers she thought it fitting that both escort her down the aisle.

Raph looked … well… different with his tux on. It was only the coat part and it had to be custom made in order to fit over his shell. One sleeve was tucked under his arm with the cast. He looked dressed up which was totally out of character for him.

As he wheeled the professor up to her, the only comment Raph made to Gabby was, "I look like some freak'n hunchback. Better appreciate this, Gabs!" He smirked but Gabby did notice how uncomfortable he was.

"I thought you used to wear coats all the time years ago whenever you'd have to go out in public?" Gabby asked him.

"Yeah? Well, this one's different. It's … too clean!" Raph quipped.

She chuckled at her reptilain father's comment and even the professor laughed.

Perry was visibly weak and it concerned Gabby as she watched him. She took his hand in hers and held it as she walked along beside him.

"I'm so happy you're able to do this, Father." She commented to him.

Gabby felt her face flush with emotion as she recalled not too long ago how frightened and angry she had been to be sent so far from her Connecticut home. So much had happened in so little time and, now, here she was preparing to get married.

She wondered if she would ever see her house again. Looking at her human father Gabby knew he didn't have much time left. She wanted to stop the clock, stop everything that was taking his life; but she couldn't. All Gabby could do was to appreciate what time she had left with him.

This moment would have to last her the rest of her life. Even his living to the next day was uncertain.

The day before, Gabby managed to overhear the doctor instructing the professor's nurse about making him as comfortable as possible "until his time comes." Gabby wasn't supposed to hear that comment. However, she had been waiting outside her father's hospital room while he was involved with yet another test. The subject was abruptly changed the moment she walked into the room, though. She did not indicate that she heard anything, choosing instead to appear ignorant of what the doctor and the nurse already knew.

Now she allowed herself to be happy. It was her gift to her father. He looked up at her with the usual spark in his eyes. Smiling at him, she bent down and kissed the top of his head affectionately. Then she straightened up and continued on towards the chapel with her two fathers and Gaele.

Pastor Brown looked up at the double doors of the chapel as Mike and Leo pulled them open. Don was sitting in the front pew with Cassandra, Rahab, Riahna, and Thomas. Seth and Devon were standing off to one side from where the pastor was and they, too, looked towards the doors.

Gaele entered the chapel first. Mike then flipped a switch on the soundboard by the door and started the music. The wedding march began to play as his daughter paced her way up the aisle towards the altar. Then, Gabby strode in next with the professor on her right and Raph behind him, pushing the wheelchair that Perry sat in.

Mike and Leo both had to grin at their brother. Raph had the goofiest smile on his face and seemed quite happy, despite having to wear the jacket.

Seth watched as his bride and fathers-in-law walked in. He sucked in his breath as he saw Gabby in her blue dress and the garland of tiny white roses on her head. His insides did flip flops and his smile widened. He thought how beautiful she looked.

Gabby was showing just a little bit in her pregnancy but it was not all that obvious. She looked radiant as she took each step carefully; making her way slowly towards the front where Seth waited for her. She locked her eyes on his and felt a rush of emotion that almost overwhelmed her. But Gabby pushed back the lump that was forming in her throat, determined not to cry on her wedding day.

Seth felt his insides quiver at the very sight of her. Yes, it was worth it to wait until the ceremony to see the dress. And, much to Seth's relief it wasn't red with purple piping.

Mike and Leo were about to close the doors when someone breezed in rather quickly. They both recognized the person immediately and were quite surprised.

"Sorry; running a bit late. Excuse me." The petit dark-haired woman said softly as she slipped in and over to the side aisle. She moved quickly towards the front and found a seat next to Cassie.

"Oh, you made it! This is so great of you to do this, Serena." Cassie gushed quietly.

Don looked wide-eyed and surprised as he saw Serena Brightwell just easing into the seat next to Cassandra. The woman smiled at him and gave a little wave in his direction. He furrowed his brow questioningly at Cassie, who mouthed the words, "She's my guest."

He managed a smile but Don was still confused just the same. It wasn't that he didn't want Serena there. He was just surprised to see her, was all. Looking at Cassandra and then back to Serena, he squint his eyes in concentration. Licking his lips and then biting the lower one, he began to piece things together. However, before he could go further with his thoughts, he noticed Mike and Leo easing into the seats next to him.

Rahab took Mike's hand and managed a smile. However he could tell she was near to losing it.

"What is it about women crying at weddings?" he asked her and smiled. He turned to grin at Leo and saw, to his surprise, his own brother's eyes were watering.

"Oh, not you, too? Sheesh, Leo, get a grip for cry'n out loud." Mike teased.

"I had something in my eye." Leo explained weakly. Even he didn't believe that one.

"Yeah, right. Just don't embarrass us, okay?" Mike rebuked him and then he turned his attention to the two young men standing and waiting for Gabby to reach them.

As Gabby and her two fathers reached the pulpit, the pastor asked, "And who shall give this young woman away?"

Raphael waited for the professor to start. He heard the man say weakly, "I do." And then Raph added, "Me, too!"

That brought a few chuckles from his family and then it was time for Seth to take Gabby.

Seth stepped down towards her with a smile that could outshine a sunny day. Raph slapped him on the back, causing the young male to wince a little. Seth then led his bride tenderly up the steps and stood beside her as they faced the pastor. Seth could feel her hands tremble, so he squeezed them gently and then glanced in her direction. Gabby managed a slight smile in return and then blushed. Finally the two of them looked towards the pastor.

Raph moved the professor next to the front pew and then he himself sat down on the bench next to him.

The pastor looked at the couple and smiled warmly.

Looking over at the family, he said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two young people in holy matrimony. They have joined their hearts as one in proclaiming their love for one another and are now prepared to commit themselves to each other until the end of their days. We, as witnesses to this joining, express our support and love by being here and in so doing we bless this union before God and all of his creation." He paused and looked over at Devon, "Do you, Devon, give support to your brother in his desire to marry Gabriella?"

Devon nodded and said, "I do." He seemed a little perplexed at being a part of the ceremony this way, but it was something that Seth wanted.

Now turning to Gaele, Pastor Brown asked her a similar question, "Do you, Gaele, support Gabriella as she desires to marry Seth?"

Gaele couldn't reply at first.

Gabby looked over at her and saw that her cousin was struggling to keep from crying. Gabby sucked in a breath and realized that it wasn't doing her any good watching Gaele. She turned her head away, but then she heard other sniffles in the chapel which only made it harder for her to keep from crying. She tried to smile to ward off the tears, but then she heard Rahab stifle a cry.

"Great," Gabby thought, "We're going to all be crying buckets in a moment."

Finally, Gaele squeaked out, "I do."

That brought a chuckle from Mike and everyone else, until it was choked off by a strange sound he started making. Gabby looked back and noticed that her uncle seemed to have caught something in his eye. He was wiping them with a tissue that Rahab had just handed to him.

"Ah, don't tell me he's crying, now?" Gabby asked herself.

She looked at Seth and noticed that he was doing an admirable job of not laughing. That had her smiling and she finally retrieved back some of her self control.

Never in his wildest dreams did Seth ever think his family would react this way. Wasn't this supposed to be a happy time? He glanced at Gabby and winked in her direction, squeezing her hand again to bolster her resolve.

The pastor continued, "Then let us begin, now. Marriage and the joining of two people in love have been around for thousands of years. Marriage is not something to venture into lightly, nor is it something to be considered for a time. Marriage is and always shall be an expression of a love that should last the lifespan of the two who commit themselves to it. It has always been a sanctified union between a man and a woman who have come together in love, before witnesses and before God to promise themselves to each other and only to each other."

Then, Cassie and Serena stood up and walked to the front of the pew. Mike had the pre-recorded music set to go and as soon as he worked the CD remote, the instrumental began to play. It filled the room with the sound of a full orchestra. At the appropriate time, Cassie began to sing the first verse of the song, 'All I Ask of You'. She took the first part, looking at the couple as she sang. She noticed that both of them were staring at her in complete surprise. It wasn't her, of course, that they were looking at. They were looking at Serena. She was not expected to be there.

Then, Serena began to sing the second part and filled the chapel with her beautiful voice. Eventually the two of them sang together. Their voices blended wonderfully, which only intensified the tears that some family members were still struggling with.

During the duet, Raph was working his snout around as he tried to ward off an itch. He was doing just fine compared to the way Leo and Mike were carrying on. What was with them anyway? Looking over at the professor he saw that the man had tears in his eyes, too. Well, that's excusable. Perry was human, after all. Plus he was ill and quite old and had put a lot of time into caring for Gabby.

Raph's nose just kept itching though. Finally he couldn't stand it any more. He had to scratch it. That was when both Leo and Mike looked over at him. They nodded understandably at their brother and smiled sheepishly.

"What? Huh? No, I am NOT crying. For cry'n out loud, I wasn't." Raph whispered irritably. However, his brothers just grinned knowingly and turned back around to watch Cassie and Serena finish out the song.

Raph slouched in his seat in frustration and noticed that Don was now looking at him. "What're you look'n at, Don?" he said quietly but tersely.

Don just smiled.

After the duet was over, Cassandra remained on stage while Serena returned to her seat. She smiled at Don and giggled a little out of sheer excitement for her part in the ceremony.

The next song that was sung was Ave Maria. Cassie did a wonderful job of it as she dipped into her more classical style. It was quite impressive as she sang the song with her rich full voice. Her audience was quite surprised and, by their smiles, approving. Cassandra looked as if she was thoroughly enjoying herself. She noticed the professor was very alert while she sang and it pleased her. It was her gift to him.

Finally, after the song had ended, Cassandra returned to her seat. She was hugged by Serena who leaned in and whispered something to her. Don had caught only the faintest of words, but all he could make out was "Are you going to tell her?"

Clearly he heard Cassandra say, "Once we return to the house. I hope you can join us, dear."

Don was now distracted with Gabby's mom and Serena. There was something that was very obvious about them and yet Don could not put his finger on it. He tried to figure it out, mulling over past encounters and the like. But then he heard the pastor speak again so he momentarily dismissed it.

Looking at Seth, the pastor began, "Seth, taking a wife is a huge step for any young man. You will be required to understand what she wants of you without the expression of words. "

Mike sniggered at that comment, but Rahab elbowed him one in his side.

The pastor continued, "Seth, you will be the head of the household but only because Gabriella will let you. If she is wise she will let you lead her. If you are wise you will ask for her opinion on how to do this."

More laughter came from the family members in the pews.

The pastor then said, "You will be expected to protect her and guide her and to love her unconditionally, even when she makes you mad or angry or if she hurts you. Do not fear laughter and do not fear tears. Also, do not fear the words, 'I'm sorry' where warranted. For without those words your marriage will become bitter and unhappy. "

Turning to Gabby, Pastor Brown then said, "Gabriella, you will be expected to understand your husband despite what he might tell you. You may disagree with him but the sole responsibility of your marriage will be upon his shoulders. Use it to your advantage!"

This time Rahab let out a hoot and Gaele had to stifle her own amusement.

The pastor smiled at his own jesting and then continued," But you will also need to love Seth with your whole heart, giving him your unconditional love and respect. Do not fear laughter and do not fear tears. Settle your difference before going to bed, so that you may make amends in the best way that a husband and wife should."

This time Devon and his father and uncles had their turn at chuckling.

Finally, the pastor concluded, "Never forget how much you love each other and never hesitate to say the words, 'I'm sorry'. Otherwise you will build a wall too great to climb over or to tear down."

Then, Pastor Brown nodded towards Gabby.

Seth seemed surprised and then looked her way. "What is she planning, now?" he asked himself silently. He saw a glint of mischievousness in her eyes and, for a moment, he was worried.

Gabby quickly looked over at Don. He nodded approvingly and then he sat back, folding his arms across his plastron. The smile on his face gave Gabby the encouragement that she needed.

Mike pushed a button on the CD remote and then music started to play. Gabby began to sing as she faced Seth. She locked her eyes on to his, gaining courage with each passing second. He was not expecting this and didn't know what she was going to be doing.

The music to Unexpected Song, another number from a Broadway musical, came through the speakers. It was a song that Serena Brightwell had made famous. The fact that she was in the audience thrilled and frightened Gabby to death. But she was determined to sing it for her soon-to-be-husband, no matter what.

Don had given Gabby permission only the night before considering she was still restricted from singing. The fact that it had been months since she had last sung worried her. But after she practiced in her closet for a couple of hours after everyone had gone to bed, Gabby discovered that she could still carry a tune. It was quite a relief for her.

Seth smiled wondrously as he watched Gabby sing. He had not expected her to. He knew she was still on restriction regarding music, despite her curtailed training. He listened to her and watched her as she moved through the song. The love she gave him through her voice and her eyes filled his heart to overflowing. He gulped as he listened to the words and found it increasingly difficult to keep himself from crying.

He had heard her months ago shortly after she had arrived for the first time. But it was completely different to watch her facial expressions and to feel her sweet breath as she sang to him.

After Gabby was done, the commitment part of the ceremony began.

"Seth," Pastor Brown asked, "do you take Gabby to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, whether rich or poor, till death do you part?"

Seth replied, "I most certainly do." And he smiled at Gabby. He received the ring from Devon and placed it on Gabby's finger, gazing longingly into her eyes.

"Gabriella," the pastor said," Do you take Seth to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, whether rich or poor, until death do you part?"

"I do, very much so." She exclaimed as she smiled at Seth. Gaele then handed her the ring. Gabby placed the ring on Seth's finger, lovingly returning his look.

Pastor Brown then said, "As vested in me by the state of California and as ordained before the Holy God of Salvation, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Seth, you may kiss your bride."

Seth wasted no time. He grabbed Gabby gently and kissed her deeply. She returned the effort. They held it for a good long time, eliciting quite a reaction from those in the pews.

Mike 'whoo hooed' and Raph said something similar. Rahab was too busy crying, as was Gaele. Devon yipped and both Cassandra and Serena clapped while they stood up. Their smiles were as big as the world as Cassie involuntarily wiped a tear way from one of her eyes.

Cassandra then walked back up to the pulpit to get ready for the last number. She was obviously working through her tearful, but joyful emotions. But by the time she took her place, her training kicked in. She stood at the ready, preparing for the recessional song.

The pastor then made his proclamation, "I would like to now present to all of you - Mr. and Mrs. Seth Nardo."

And then the music began to play.

Soon Cassandra was singing 'Love Changes Everything' as Seth and Gabby walked down the aisle. But, then they stopped. The decided they would not go on out the doors but met their family instead. They were quickly embraced by them eagerly with hugs and kisses. Gaele joined them and fell into Gabby's arms as she hugged her new sister-in-law.

It was the happiest Gabby had ever been. She looked at her father and saw a joy on his face that she would never forget. She longed to have pictures taken but the rule of 'no photography' even included weddings. Still, that could not dampen the excitement she was feeling.

Taking stock of her family she had to laugh. With Raph and Don in casts and Cassie, too, it really did look like they were getting married in the hospital chapel. Devon's and Mike's injuries were well hidden under their coats, but it was just too funny to see the walking wounded as they gathered around to hug her and Seth.

Gabby looked over at her husband and their eyes met. She was surprised to see that Seth was starting to cry, even though he had a smile on his face. She went to embrace him, but soon she began weeping, too.

This time, though, Gabby was neither sad nor frightened.

This time she cried with tears of pure happiness.


	58. Surprise Announcements!

A/N: I take no ownership of Martin Luther King's famous quote from his "I Have a Dream" speech. I have the deepest respect for him, so please do not flame me for how I use it here in this chapter. I am a fervent supporter of equal rights! The best thing that has ever happened in our great country of the U.S.A. was the vision of this incredibly brave man! I can only imagine what we could have accomplished had he not been forced out of this world! And, yet, positive changes were still made, regardless, and are still being made! Never, ever forget his sacrifice. May his dream live on.  
  
************************************************************  
  
After they had returned to Mike's, the moment Devon was out of the SUV he was racing for the front door. He was up the stairs in a flash and in his bedroom before the rest of the family had even crossed the threshold.   
  
The family filtered into the house with Seth and Gabby leading the way. Just pulling into a guest parking spot was Serena in her rental and Cassandra as her passenger. Close behind them was Don and Raph arriving with Thomas, who drove the sedan.   
  
The pastor had a prior engagement that he couldn't get out of. Due to moving the wedding date up, Seth felt fortunate that Pastor Brown was even able to squeeze them into his very busy schedule. The man visited for a while right after the ceremony concluded, but then left for his other appointment.  
  
Leo decided to stay with the professor at the hospital to keep him company. Don would then relieve his brother with Raph doing the honors after him. Considering Perry's weakened state it was now only a matter of time. Don didn't want him to be alone, so Leo volunteered to take the first shift.  
  
The tests that came back showed that the professor's heart attack was a coronary occlusion. Basically, he had a blockage of one of his main arteries to the heart. Though the attack was mild initially, the increased stress on the organ from his cancer had only made the damage worse.   
  
The doctor's prognosis gave Perry maybe a week, if that much, to live. Don was understandably saddened to hear this news. He wondered, though, about having his friend return to Mike's and being around family for what little time he had left. Keeping the professor in the hospital where he would be closer to emergency facilities seemed the wiser choice. But Don wanted to make sure that the professor's last days were happy ones. He planned on speaking with his friend when he took over for Leo later on. Don wanted most of all to do whatever the professor deemed best for himself. If being around family in a home environment was what he desired then Don would make that happened.  
  
One thing Don did decide, though, was to keep the news from Gabby until the day after her wedding. He knew he was gambling. The professor might not even make it that long. However, Perry tried his best to appear improved and upbeat so that his daughter would leave for Mike's confident that he would be all right. It was a brave front that the professor put on. This only added to the amount of respect that Don had for him. He was aware that Perry would want Gabriella to have one day free from concern and worry.   
  
******   
  
Over the weekend Gabby had exhausted herself with her refusal to take breaks from her vigil by Perry's bedside. But once they had her home Sunday, Gabby was forced to stay there. Not knowing how to drive she was stuck. Despite how angry she was, Seth was able to calm her down and insist that she get some rest.   
  
Decorating the Christmas tree that evening helped to relax Gabby. But there were moments when she would go off by herself.   
  
It worried her family when she would do that. However Seth sought her out and discovered that trimming the holiday tree was a tradition of hers and the professor's. Since there wasn't anything the family could do, Gabby knew she had to just deal with it.   
  
Once the tree was decorated, Rahab made hot cocoa for everyone. Then, as an afterthought, she microwaved a couple batches of popcorn and had the family make strings of it to add to the decorated tree. This seemed to help Gabby's mood and soon she was laughing and appearing to be enjoying herself.  
  
Now that she and Seth were finally married, it was time to celebrate!   
  
******  
  
As Don and Raph walked into the house, they heard Devon shout from the second story landing.  
  
"Free at last, free at last, thank God Almighty, I'm free at last!" Devon exclaimed as he quickly descended the stairs. He was now in sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt. Gone were the tuxedo, the tie, and his irritability.   
  
"What's wrong, Devon? Don't like wearing a suit?" Don asked his nephew as he smiled.  
  
"Gah, like I enjoy having my tail in a vice. No way, Uncle. Give me my sweats when it's cold and my beach shorts and tank when it's hot. Ditch the suits and deep six 'em, as far as I'm concerned." And then he made for the kitchen to grab something to eat, "Man, I'm starved!"  
  
They all laughed at him, but were just as relieved as he was. Everyone was getting pretty annoyed with all of his complaining about having to wear a tuxedo.  
  
Seth wanted to get changed out of his suit as well and Gabby was eager to sans her dress for something more casual, too. So they walked up the stairs together towards their respective bedrooms.   
  
"See you in a few." Seth said, kissing his wife as she came to her bedroom door.   
  
Gabby blushed and commented, "So – what room do we – ah – well – sleep in tonight?" She started to giggle a little which put a smile on Seth's face.  
  
"Not sure. Haven't thought that far ahead, yet. Maybe – the guest house since your father's still in the hospital?"  
  
Gabby scrunched up her nose and shook her head, saying, "Doesn't seem right, Seth. Well, maybe once we're into something more comfortable, we could discuss it then?"  
  
"Sounds like a deal, Gabs." Seth replied. He kissed her once more and then left to go to his room.   
  
Gabby was in her closet trying to find something comfortable to wear. She had her wedding dress hanging up already and now she was going through her wardrobe. She had plenty of clothes, but today was special and… then she heard something.   
  
Gabby stood there and listened. The door of the closet was opened but she was well inside her wardrobe. Not sure who could have come into her room uninvited, she grabbed up her robe and quickly put it on. Just as she turned around to face the open doorway, a figure moved across the threshold. It was Seth.  
  
"Seems kind of silly for us to be dressing in separate rooms." He said softly. He had his regular clothes on already but he could see that Gabby was in her robe.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He said as he turned around out of reflex. "I thought you'd be dressed already."   
  
Seth began to walk back towards the bedroom door, but Gabby quickly caught up with him and turned him around.  
  
"No, don't go. You're – right. It is silly. But…I guess because we've only been married a short while…it's only natural." And then she kissed him.   
  
Seth embraced her and held her close to him. The intensity of their kiss lingered a good long while. He felt so much passion for her and he could sense that she felt the same way towards him.   
  
Earlier, while he was dressing in his room, Seth wondered about how resistant Gabby would be later on. He did not want to force her on any issue and it was of great concern to him. Coming into her room uninvited and then seeing how she would react would be a good indicator for him. He hadn't planned anything other than that.   
  
However, allowing the moment to overwhelm them, now that they were married, Seth wrapped his arms and his tail tight around Gabby. He sensed her excitement and knew that whatever Jason had done was not going to interfere with their marriage.   
  
When they broke their kiss, Seth gushed, "Gabby, I love you so very much."   
  
He looked deep into her eyes and saw her own love for him. He then picked her up suddenly and carried her over to her bed. Laying her down gently and then sidling up next to her, he kissed her a second time. She never resisted him but kept her gaze steadily on his.   
  
"I love you very much, too, Seth!" she whispered softly. With a full heart, Gabby implored, smiling, "Show me what it's suppose to be like."  
  
Seth brushed a strand of hair from her face and asked quietly, "Now? What about the celebration?"  
  
"Ours first!" she giggled. "You did lock the door, didn't you?" she asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"You'd think I'd come in here, now that we're married, and not do that?" he replied.   
  
Then he kissed her deeply, sensing her submit to him completely.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Seth and Gabby?" Raph asked as he came into the house from the backyard.   
  
Rahab replied as she was putting the last of the appetizers on the dining room table, "I know that Seth wanted to get his tux off. I saw both of them going up the stairs about an hour ago."  
  
Raph's eye-ridges shot up and he started for the stairs, "Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about…." But Rahab stopped him as she grabbed his good arm.  
  
"Raph, ex-husband dear – let them be! They're in their own rooms. I saw Seth walk Gabby to her bedroom and only she went in there. Seth went to his!"  
  
"Yeah, but you said it was about an hour ago. How long does it take to change, anyway?" he replied tersely.  
  
Rahab looked towards the stairs for a moment, but then she shrugged, "Hey, they're married now, so what's it to you, Dad?" Then she laughed and went back to getting the rest of the meal on the table. "And I would suggest that you do not guard the stairs! Gabby's room is right at the top. If Seth is indeed in there, I don't think they want to walk out that door and then see you looking up at them!"   
  
Raph grumbled, "Yeah, guess you're right. Still, she's my daughter and I know all about that stuff, and…" He kept growling about it as he made his way towards the gym. Raph figured that if he was just out of sight completely, maybe he'd be able to cope with it better. Getting a little workout – as limited as it would be, considering his broken arm – might help expend his energies.  
  
Rahab chuckled to herself. She had neglected to tell Raph that after Gabby and Seth went to their respective rooms, she had seen her son moments later enter his wife's bedroom. That was an hour ago.   
  
Musing to herself, Rahab commented, "Hopefully they won't lose track of time and remember that we still have guests."   
  
Then she went about her tasks, humming a little of Unexpected Song to herself.  
  
******   
  
Gabby and Seth managed to get back downstairs unnoticed. Everyone else was in the living room, gathering around the Christmas tree and visiting with one another.   
  
As they walked into the room they were greeted by Cassandra and then by Serena. Gabby had been a little shy around her mother's friend and hadn't had a chance to talk with her before heading back to the house from the hospital. Now, there was time to get over her insecurities and become better acquainted with Serena.  
  
"You sang very well today, Gabby!" the woman said, smiling. "I knew you could, too; way back there in New York." She laughed, "Your mom shared with me that you had a nice voice."  
  
Gabby gushed, "Well, she did teach me all I know. Of course, I didn't realize she was my mom at the time, but...now that I know, I couldn't be more proud to be her daughter!"   
  
Cassandra then said, "Well, speaking of that. Since we are all now family through this marriage, I think that I need to make an announcement." Looking at Serena and then over at Gabby, Cassandra beckoned both of them to her. They stepped over and stood next to her.  
  
Serene smiled, but Gabby was a little puzzled. She looked over at Don thinking that he was in the 'know'. But he only shrugged like he was as much in the dark as everyone else.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Cassie looked at Serena. Getting a smile from her, she looked back at the rest of the family and declared, "I would like to introduce you to… my oldest daughter!"   
  
A pin drop could have been heard in that next instant.   
  
Don just stared, completely floored by Cassandra's news. Finally finding his voice, he stammered, "Y-your daughter? B-but we thought Gabby was your only…"  
  
"Nope. Serena was born first. About twelve years before, actually." She stated calmly.  
  
Gabby looked over at who was now seeming to be her sister and was stunned. "You're my – sister?" Her eyes widened as if she just couldn't believe the news. "How?"  
  
Cassandra cleared her throat and, taking Serena's hand firmly in her good one, began, "Well, I'm sure most of you, if not all, know that I had been betrothed years ago to a certain individual whom we all know and hate. About two years before my encounter with a certain group of sentient reptiles..." There were a few snickers among the group. Cassie smiled, but then continued, "Saki and I were very close. Keep in mind that I hadn't found out, yet, how he had really acquired me. I became pregnant and he decided that he did not want to have any babies around. So…he forced me to give her up."  
  
Rahab gasped in shock and seemed stricken with what Cassandra had just shared. But, before she could ask any questions, Cassie continued.  
  
"So, after Gabby was born and I managed to flee the compound before the fire consumed it, I made a point to look for Serena. Saki had tried to erase all traces of her adoption, but I was very adept at computer hacking and retrieving information. I ended up discovering that Serena was adopted by an English couple and they had taken her back to Briton. I wasn't able to follow through right away because of living in Montana for ten years. But after the professor returned to Connecticut, I found that Serena had returned to the states to seek a career on Broadway. As fate would allow it, we became friends. She knew ahead of time that she had been adopted so when I showed her the proof of my relationship to her, it wasn't hard for Serena to accept me."   
  
Cassie looked at her daughter and smiled, "We've tried to keep in touch ever since, despite her busy career."  
  
Then Serena added, "And speaking of which, I will have to be going in few minutes. But, first, I want to talk with my sister privately."   
  
Gabby was so stunned she didn't know what to say. Serena Brightwell was her sister! She giggled a little just out of sheer surprise. The next thing she knew, Serena had taken her hand and was pulling her out of the living room, leading her towards the family room.  
  
They were gone for only a short while. When they returned, Serena bid her farewells, gave both her mother and sister a hug and kiss, and then left.   
  
"She has to catch a flight out to Montreal. Serena has a concert tomorrow evening and she needs to rehearse first thing in the morning. " Cassie explained.  
  
"I'm surprised she had the time to even come to the wedding." Gabby commented.  
  
"Oh, she wouldn't miss that for anything. But as luck would have it, she doesn't do holidays like Christmas or Tuesdays! Mostly it's midweek or weekends. I was quite nervous, as you can imagine, when you decided to up the date on your nuptials." Cassandra smiled as she glanced at Seth and Gabby.  
  
There was a bit of a pause in the conversation as everyone tried to digest the news. It had left most of them quite surprised, to say the least.   
  
Finally, Don exclaimed happily," Well, since we're in the announcement mood, guess it's time for my little bit of news." He stood up and from behind the chair he was sitting in he pulled out a rather large manila envelope. He then walked over to Gabby and presented it to her. "This is my wedding gift to you, Gabby and Seth. One of several, but for now I want you to open this one first."   
  
Devon commented, "Golly, Uncle Don, looks like you went all out on the wrapping."   
  
Don laughed and then said, "This one would have taken an entire warehouse of paper to wrap. I thought it best to keep things simple."  
  
Gabby took the envelope and smiled. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Open it and see." He said simply.  
  
Everyone leaned forward or turned towards her in eager anticipation. Some had smiles on their faces as if they knew, while others were as dumbstruck as the recipient was.  
  
There were papers inside and when Gabby took them out she saw a very legal looking heading at the top of them. It was from some law office back in Connecticut. Her heart started to race as she read the wording below it. Then, she started to cry, putting her hand over her mouth in complete shock and surprise. Tears streamed down her face as she wept.   
  
Seth held her, not understanding why she seemed so upset. But then she looked up at Don, smiling. Immediately she went over and hugged him, crying. She was speechless.  
  
Seth took the paperwork and, after reading what it said, looked up at his uncle and asked, "You bought Perry's house?"   
  
Don finished, "And I'm giving it to Gabby as a wedding gift. It's hers forever."   
  
Seth was not as happy as Gabby, "But, it's cold back there. It's very cold back there, in fact."   
  
Getting some measure of control back, Gabby stated, laughing, "I don't necessarily want to move back there, Seth, but I wouldn't mind using it as a summer home or a place to just get away." Then she added, "You'll like it, Seth. It has lots of room and …" looking over at her father and Uncle Don, "it has a really big attic!"   
  
The two turtles laughed in amusement at the recollection Gabby was referring to. Yes, she had come quite a ways from that day they had first met her. It wasn't so long ago, but for all that Gabby had gone through and was now looking forward to, it seemed like half a lifetime has passed by. Though Gabby had much to learn, she was now home, surrounded by people and a husband who loved her, looking forward to the day when she would share that love with her yet unborn child.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: This is the last regular chapter before the epilogue. I want to thank all of you who have faithfully persevered through this REALLY long story. If you haven't done so or if it's been a while, I wouldn't mind your comments. I already know it was too long, so please try to focus on positives or areas needing improvement. I apologize to those who prefer shorter fair, but I am one who doesn't like glossing over things. The epilogue will be a challenge for me as I will have to 'gloss'! Pray for me! :0) No, pray for you that it doesn't generate another chapter – like this one did! HA! Yes, this was supposed to be THE epilogue. Oh well. Anyhoo, there will be a teaser in the epilogue. Let's see how many of you can figure it out.  
  
Y'all be blessed. 


	59. Eplilogue Transitions

A/N: I do not own Mount St Mary's Cemetery nor do I own Booth Memorial Ave, or Fleming. Also, LaGuardia International Airport in New York. These are real places and they would cost me too much money to buy them out. Besides, what do I need with a cemetery in New York when I live in California?  
  
****************************************************  
  
The sun was making its way towards the horizon. It created deep shadows in the yard as it moved behind the giant redwoods. The chill in the air was crisp. However, with her jacket on, Cassie was comfortable. Having lived on the east coast for most of her life, she had her own understanding of what 'cold' was. She watched as the waterfall spilled its contents into the pool, making a pleasant sound that added a peaceful ambience to the yard.  
  
With Serena's relationship to her now known to the family, she felt complete. Cassandra thought about what her daughter had asked Gabriella. She hoped that the clan would allow it. With Cassie's concert in Carmel re- scheduled due to her injury, there would be enough time for them to consider the offer. One of her dreams was to have both her daughters joining her on stage. Hopefully that dream would be realized. Carmel already knew of Gabby's singing ability; what harm could it do?  
  
Don came out from the house and stood next to her. She had sensed him before he had even ventured outside.  
  
Cassie knew that he had been standing on the other side of the sliding patio door just watching her. Why, she didn't know. But, it made her uneasy. Not for any other reason than just because he had glanced her way a few times during the meal. If she didn't know any better, he was checking her out.  
  
Don seemed too focused on her whenever she would converse with another member of his family. She could tell he watched her as she ate and wondered if maybe he was assessing her manners. But when she would catch him looking at her, she wondered if maybe he was showing just a little too much interest. It made her uncomfortable.  
  
"Beautiful night for December." Don commented as he stood beside her.  
  
"Guess so. This will be my first Christmas here." Cassie remarked, forcing herself to be calm.  
  
"Hmm...that reminds me. Do you mind if I stop by Christmas Eve after hours so I can pick up that item I bought last month?" Don asked as he turned towards her.  
  
"No problem. I'm not planning on going anywhere that night." She replied evenly, glancing his way.  
  
"You're more than welcomed to spend the holidays with us. You're family, now." Don welcomed as he smiled.  
  
"I'll consider it. I probably will since my daughter now lives here." she looked back at the cascading waterfall.  
  
They were silent for a while, the gentle sound of splashing echoing a little across the yard. Then Don asked as he turned back towards Cassie, "Is Serena fully aware of whom her father was?"  
  
Cassandra thought a moment and then she answered, turning to face Don, "Yes and no. She knows that he was not a very nice person. Saki was bigger than life, Don; you know that. To take someone like Serena who was raised in a sheltered environment and then tell her that her father was evil seemed cruel. How would you like to find out that your father was Hitler?"  
  
She sighed as if she had become unusually tired. Cassie then admitted, "I wanted to, but I decided against it. She knows that I hated him and that he engaged in criminal activities." Looking up at Don with a melancholy expression she added, "Sometimes too much information is – well - too much." She resumed her gaze towards the back of the property.  
  
He nodded in understanding. Turning back to face the pool, Don watched the water run off the rocks. The gurgling and splashing sounds that it made pleased him. He had always liked being at Mike's.  
  
Finally Don asked her, "I would be honored if you would have dinner with me one night after the holidays are over."  
  
Cassie smiled and realized then why Don had been observing her.  
  
"I'll think about it." She said coyly, not looking at him.  
  
Don looked over at her with one eye ridge cocked up, "You'll think about it?" He smiled, "You're the first woman in a long time to refuse my offer of dinner date; do you know that?"  
  
"Oh, really?" she turned towards him, saying mischievously, "And, pray tell, how many dates have you had in that 'long time'?"  
  
Don shifted his weight a little, saying weakly, "A few."  
  
"Liar." She chided him. "Just your body language told me that."  
  
Don laughed, "Yes, you caught me. I haven't had a date since – well – in a long time; about twenty-five years ago."  
  
"Hmm... that long, eh? How come?" Cassie asked.  
  
"I had my reasons. I would still like to take you to dinner, though." He looked at her and Cassandra saw nothing but sincerity.  
  
"And, like I said, Mr. Tello," Cassie smiled teasingly, "I'll think about it."  
  
With that she left the side of the pool and returned to the house, leaving Don perplexed and somewhat amused. Soon he walked back inside, determined now more than ever to get Cassie to have that dinner date with him.  
  
******  
  
Gaele was comfortably dressed in sweats and a jacket. She was lounging in a patio chair that was situated right up to the edge of the pool. The air was pretty chilly but with her jacket on she was warm enough. Living on the east coast had toughened her to cold weather. What Big Sur had just couldn't compare to what she trudged through during the winter back home.  
  
Gaele loved looking at the night sky with its glittering of stars. The artificial lighting in the yard was minimal so it wouldn't defuse their beauty. The crispness of the air gave the heavens a crystalline view.  
  
Seth sauntered out to visit with her. "Nice evening, eh, Sis?" he asked her. He was dressed in warm sweats, as well. But, he hunched his back against the chill. He wasn't as acclimated as his sibling was.  
  
"Yep, sure is." She replied back. "So, brother dear, how do you like being married?" She looked up at him as he stood next to her chair.  
  
"Great. Glad I did it." He answered as he watched her. "Gabby's wonderful. I don't know what I'd do without her."  
  
"Probably take lots of cold showers, I suppose, eh?" Gaele teased.  
  
"Ha, you're a real funny bone, you know that?" her brother commented, looking over at the waterfall.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't shot out of here! Where're you going to spend the night? The main house is too – busy, if you know what I mean?" Gaele asked with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Ah, well, I'm in no hurry, Sis. I've my entire life with her. Once we move into ...." Seth began to say, but his sister interrupted him.  
  
"Already did it, have you? Thought so. Wondered why it would take you two hours to get casual. Guess you two ended up good and casual, huh?" Gaele commented.  
  
Seth looked mortally offended, "You know it's really none of your business. But... yeah, we did." He said softly as he blushed.  
  
Gaele began to laugh as she saw Seth starting to turn several shades of red at her correct implications.  
  
Then, he brightened up and looked down at where she was sitting.  
  
"You know, sister dear, there is something that I've been meaning to do for you." Seth began with just a hint of mischief in his voice.  
  
"And, brother dear, what would that be?" she replied, completely unaware.  
  
"This!" And the next thing Seth did was he picked up the chair that Gaele was in and tossed her screaming into the pool. "That makes us square!" he declared brightly.  
  
Sputtering to the surface, Gaele yelled, "SETHYOUCREEP! DOYOUKNOWHOWCOLDTHISWATERIS!!!"  
  
Seth was howling, doubling over in complete hysterics as he watched his sister flounder in the water. She was now trying to get to the side of the pool.  
  
"You deserved it, Gaele. For setting me up and lying to me! I told you I'd get back and now we're even!" he snorted.  
  
"Oh no we're not!"she spat out as she hauled herself up out of the water and stood dripping like a waterfall, "I – did – not – get – you – all – wet – like – this!"  
  
Gaele was livid and Seth knew in that instant he was dead.  
  
"Sh.. "he groaned and then headed for the house as quick as lightening.  
  
Gabby saw him race in and asked accusingly, "What'd you do to her?"  
  
Seth gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Got even, but I think I over did it. G'night, Gabs. See you in the morning."  
  
He shot up the stairs. Seth was in his room in a flash about the same time as Gaele charged into the house. She was soaked to the skin and madder than a wet hen.  
  
Dripping water all over the tile floor, she seethed "I'll kill him... I'll rip that tail right off his butt. So help me....where is he, Gabby?"  
  
Gabby had all she could do to keep from busting up, but she knew Gaele would not appreciate it at the moment. "I think he ran to his room. I heard him lock it, though."  
  
Mike and Rahab came out of the living room to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
"Hey, what'd I say about not coming into the house all wet. " Mike exclaimed, but then he noticed that Gaele was not in her swimsuit. For that matter why would she be? The pool was too cold in December." Hey, how come you went into the pool with your sweats on?" he finally asked her.  
  
"I-WAS-THROWN-IN!" She bellowed.  
  
"Who threw you?" Rahab asked as she handed the dish towel she was holding to Gaele.  
  
Gaele looked at it as if insulted. "A lot of good this will do me!" But she took it anyway.  
  
Mike had it all figured out, though. He started to laugh, which only rewarded him with an icy stare from Rahab.  
  
"Who else? Seth! " their daughter hollered as she wiped her face dry.  
  
Rahab looked up towards the second story landing and started for the stairs. But, Mike held her back saying, "They're even. Let them work it out. They're adults, after all."  
  
Rahab glared at her husband, saying, "Gaele could get pneumonia with how cold that water was. As far as being adults, Seth could have fooled me!" and stomped towards the kitchen.  
  
Mike just laughed and then said to his daughter, "Let's get you dried off. Maybe after you've warmed up a bit you'll see the humor in it!"  
  
She replied tartly, "Only if I can beat him up first!" and then she trudged up the stairs with her father.  
  
Gabby had a hunch she would be sleeping by herself that evening; unless she could get Seth to open his bedroom door for her.  
  
******  
  
Six weeks later, Don sat pensively in his seat as he meditated. His heart was heavy. So much had happened within the past several weeks.  
  
Gabby was doing better, considering the professor had only been gone a month. She missed him terribly, of course. But being a newlywed seemed to be helping Don's niece through her grief. She and Seth were given the guest house as their first home, with plans on enlarging it before the baby was born. Construction was already underway, forcing them to temporarily sleep in Gabby's room. It was the farthest bedroom situated from the rest of the family's, affording them the privacy they needed.  
  
Aside from the house in Connecticut, Don had given them a brass bed as a wedding present. Gabby was quite perplexed by it since it didn't look brand new. It just seemed out of character with her uncle. Otherwise, she thought it quite beautiful.  
  
Don had told Seth and Gabby the day he offered it to them, "It's to be carried down through the family. It was given to us many years ago, but we decided as a clan that, if we had kids, the first of our offspring to marry would get it. Guess you two are the winners!"  
  
But with regards to the professor's passing, Don deeply missed his old friend and mentor.  
  
It happened just after the first of the year. Gabby was visiting with the professor in the guest house. He had wanted a glass of water and so she went to the kitchen to get one for him.  
  
His nurse, Jean, was cleaning up the breakfast dishes and Gabby had stopped for a moment to chat with her. When she finally returned to the bedroom she noticed that her father had fallen asleep. But in the next instant she saw how still he was.  
  
It was Gabby's loud wail that brought her family running out of the main house and into the cottage. Jean was found holding onto her as Gabby cried hysterically. Seth had to carry her sobbing out of the house while Don confirmed the truth. Once Perry was declared deceased, Rahab and Gaele both broke down and cried.  
  
Raph had moved out of the den just a week earlier, so he wasn't there when tragedy struck. He had returned to his simple low rent apartment down by the wharf in San Francisco.  
  
Leo had gone back to Japan just a few days before to continue his work there with the Ryu he and Splinter had started thirty years earlier. Though Raph was able to get to Mike's to help console Gabby, Leo was stuck in Japan. There were some problems there that were Foot related, so he had to take care of that before he could do anything else. But he was heartsick for his daughter-in-law.  
  
A few days later, Perry's memorial was held at a local Catholic church. It was a fitting location for the professor's service since it was the faith that he had been raised in. Don smiled as he thought back to the bravery Gabby exhibited when she sang the half dozen or so songs her father had wanted her to sing for him.  
  
It was a good call on the clan's part to remove her restrictions to music while her father was still alive. Because of that, Gabby made time each evening to regale him with her singing. Don knew that when the professor's time came, Gabby would have fewer regrets. His wisdom on the matter proved itself true as a result.  
  
Singing for Perry at his service had been the hardest thing Gabriella had ever done. Seth had worried about her and their unborn baby. But, she pulled it off with flying colors, only breaking down near the end of when she sang Time to Say Goodbye. There hadn't been a dry eye in the service after that song was sung. Not even Don escaped its affect.  
  
Now, here he was with his three brothers, heading east for what had become a tradition over the past fifteen years. Not all of them were able to make this sojourn every year. In fact, this was the first time in over five years that all of them were together for this trip.  
  
"Hey, Mike – you have everything ready?" Don asked, "We're about thirty minutes away from landing."  
  
"Yep, everything's good to go." Mike replied eagerly.  
  
He was currently in the kitchen area of the plane. He had the basket filled with the food they would be bringing. Two full thermoses were tucked inside, along with four glasses. He picked the basket up and walked gingerly into the seating area, swaying with the roll of the plane as the pilot tried to keep its flight path on an even keel.  
  
"Here we are. Got enough for all of us." Mike exclaimed happily.  
  
Raph was lounging in the seat opposite from him. He looked at the basket and then closed his eyes. "Did you use fresh ingredients, Mike?" he asked his younger brother.  
  
"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way, bro!" he quipped.  
  
"You did buy the right brand, correct?" Leo asked as he stretched his arms above him.  
  
"What'd you think I'd do? Mess with tradition. Trust me; it'll be perfect!" Mike complained. "Sheesh, you guys are the ones who've made every excuse in the world not to go the other times."  
  
Raph opened his eyes and glared at Mike, "You know as well as anyone that I'd have been there. Things for me were, well, just dicey. Can't help circumstances, sometimes."  
  
Leo ignored Mike's comment and buckled his seatbelt when the sign to do so came on. "Looks like it's getting closer to landing. Better for all of you to buckle up."  
  
"Yes, Leo san." Raph chided. Then, grinning, he secured himself in his seat.  
  
Leo just smirked and shook his head at his surly brother.  
  
Don was already belted in. He looked at his brothers and smiled. Yes, finally all of them would make the pilgrimage this year. He had missed their presence over the past several years; only Mike had made the majority of these visits with him.  
  
Then Don's thoughts went to Jason.  
  
The boy had arrived safely in Australia and was immediately put to work at one of Don's companies. The money Mike had given him was forfeited until Jason could prove himself trustworthy. Because he had gone back on the order to leave the country, he now had to work for the incentives that Mike had freely given to him. Hopefully the young man would dispense with his bitterness and get on with the kind of life that was afforded him.  
  
The list of dojos he had given Don that were fronts to the Foot organization proved helpful. However, the twenty-four members of that assault team provided more information than Jason had. Whether Jas was holding out or was just ignorant, it didn't matter. Don had systematically shut the schools down one at a time. But, rather than use his crew and go in there like gangbusters, he used the local police forces instead.  
  
Acting on tips of gang training facilities and drug running, the various law enforcement agencies conducted raids on these martial arts schools. Dozens of these dojos closed up almost over night all along the coast of California. It was still an on going investigation since it was very dangerous to just waltz in and take control. It could have all been done swiftly, but Don's focus was to incarcerate the key players at these training facilities.  
  
Once the dragon's head was cut off, the effectiveness of the organization would be minimal at best. Then, Don and his personal assault crew could go in and do clean-up. Though it would have been like old times, he preferred to keep his family out of the action. Besides, Raph and Mike were still recovering from their injuries.  
  
The plane landed with a gentle thud at LaGuardia International in New York. Once it had slowed to a safe speed it was taxied to its hangar.  
  
A sleek black sedan greeted them as the four turtles and one human ambled down the stairs. After making sure that everyone was aboard, Thomas slipped into the driver's seat.  
  
A short time later, they were cruising east along Astoria, eventually connecting with College Point Blvd. They traveled south for about a mile. Soon they turned left onto Booth Memorial Ave and then finally into Mount St. Mary's Cemetery.  
  
Thomas knew exactly which plot they wanted to visit. The drive only took a few minutes longer through the cemetery before he finally parked the sedan. Slipping out the driver's side, Thomas whipped around to open the door for Don and his brothers.  
  
With Mike carrying the basket, the four of them walked solemnly towards their destination. Thomas followed behind them with four folding chairs, two under each arm.  
  
The gravesite was marked with a beautiful headstone and a fresh bouquet of flowers. Don made sure they were always fresh; it was what he paid for. He never gave forewarning as to when he'd be by to pay his respects. And every time, the cemetery groundskeeper made sure that a large bouquet of daisies would be there at her gravesite.  
  
The gravestone had angels etched on it with a small angel statue standing on the very top of the granite marker. Her wings were spread out as if she were protecting someone. Don always like that angel. He smiled as if he were greeting an old friend once again.  
  
Mike sat the basket down and retrieved its contents. He handed a plate to each of his brothers. Reaching back into the basket he pulled out four zip locked baggies. Each of his brothers took one and opened it, placing the contents onto their plate.  
  
Then, the thermoses were opened, the contents being poured out and filling four glasses with the cool liquid. The scant snow on the ground added a chill to their already cold beverage, but the turtles wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
With Don starting, they placed their offerings down around the gravesite. Then, they stood erect and were silent for a good long time.  
  
Finally, Don began; addressing the deceased as if she were right there to hear him. He talked about the recent events with Gabby's marriage and about her surrogate father passing away. He described the way Gabby had tried to run from them initially when she first met them in Connecticut last year. But he also shared how much she had grown in maturity and that she was expecting a baby. For some reason, Don decided not to share the details of its conception; not that it would have mattered. The person he was talking to had been dead for fifteen years.  
  
Then, Mike's turn came. He talked about his wife, Rahab, and their two daughters. He talked about the mountain lion he had killed the year before, which saved Gabby's life. Mike assured his deceased friend that she would have liked her. Finally, his emotions overwhelmed him. Mike couldn't finish what he had wanted to say, he could only express his love and respect, "You were the best! Sure miss you."  
  
Leo was next. He straightened up and bowed deeply towards the marker. He spoke of his son and of the time he spent with him in Japan and in the mountains of Nepal. He had a lot of catching up to do with sharing his life from the past few years. "You would appreciate his faith, I believe. He follows the same Christ that you did." Leo also shared about Gabby and that she had married Seth. He told of the battle and how well the 'kids' fought. He nodded towards the marker again out of respect and then he was done.  
  
Raphael stood stoic. He was fighting back the tears. He did not like to cry and that was the one reason why he always had an excuse not to visit this site. It was just too hard for him. He had loved her, too, but Don had the advantage. Raph thought if only he had been more aggressive, maybe.... But he knew that it would have turned her off. He knew this and that was why he had not pursued her so many years ago.  
  
Raph then began to share about his daughter and what a surprise it was to know he had one. He was quite proud of her tenacity and told the deceased she reminded him of her.  
  
Then, realizing it had been too long since his last visit, he added, "Thanks, again, for the van! Sheesh, if it weren't for that we'd all still be in that sewer, freezing our butts off every winter. I'm sure you had a good laugh when you saw the news of our discovery in New Mexico years ago. Leave it to you to give us a car with only 6 months left on the reg.."  
  
He chuckled, thinking about the sarcastic "And your point?" she'd have thrown back to him.  
  
"Sure wish you could have made it out west, Girl. But, well, you were busy teaching and then you got sick and all."Raph sniffed, trying to control his emotions. Finally, he ended, "Well, just want to thank you for kicking us out of New York when you did. Otherwise, we'd still be here, I guess. I hope we can meet again next year. Same time, same place, eh?"  
  
The four stood silently for a moment. Then, they took the folding chairs from Thomas and set them up around the grave. Then, taking their respective plates and glasses in hand, the turtles began to eat their sandwiches.  
  
"Mike, you never put enough jelly on these things!" Raph complained after he took his first bite.  
  
"No, Raph." Donatello grumped," there's too much peanut butter! You need to use less of that sticky stuff, Mike. It gets into my teeth and then I have brown gunk in my smile!"  
  
"So, don't smile! Be yourself!" Mike shot back, grinning. He was quickly cuffed in the arm.  
  
Then, it was Leo's turn, "Bread's too dry. Couldn't you use fresher bread, Mike?"  
  
Mike looked over at the grave and then remarked, "Hey, you paying attention? They're complaining about your special PB&J recipe! I think you ought to say something."  
  
About that time a flock of pigeons that had silently observed the graveside ceremony descended hungrily around the quartet. A few of them flew around the group to get better positioned for any crumbs left lying around.  
  
The four visitors tried to wave the annoying birds away. However, in the process, some kersplosh noises were heard. Three of the four soon discovered that their milk had a little more flavoring than before.  
  
Mike just about busted a gut because his glass was the only one left unscathed.  
  
"That'll teach you guys to complain." He looked up to the sky and said, "Hey, ol' Girl, you're the best!"  
  
THE END – finally.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N: That concludes this 'never-ending' story. I have hidden in this epilogue a little secret. Can you guess it?  
  
I want to express my appreciation for all those who took the time to read this marathon of a story. It didn't start out that way, but as time went on I realized that Gabby had more story in her than I originally thought. Gad, I should have made it a two-parter! Oh well. Thanks so much for everyone's encouragement and advice. Also, for the input that I used too many exclamation marks. Guess I was just so excited about writing this fic! :0)  
  
I want to add a disclaimer, though. As I mentioned to Ramica in a reply to a review she sent me, with all the many TMNT stories out there it is nearly impossible not to have similar ideas or storylines. I don't know if my story is similar to others. Not sure if it qualifies as a Mary Sue (just learned what that term means. Hmmm...) But as I read other fics I am noticing some similarities with simple little things – such as Don and sushi. As mentioned in the forward, Wendy A Peabody inspired me to write. Just today I reviewed a part of her Rahab story to get a time-line on an aspect of my story. Lo and behold, I discovered that she had Don serving sushi to Rahab. Gah...not trying to copy, but I guess I did with Don and Gabby in New York. Then there is the PB&J sandwich in this chapter. I'll explain that later, but I was not trying to copy anyone in particular. It just happened. Guess what I want to really say is, I go out of my way to NOT copy anyone and if I want to use an idea of theirs, I try very hard to ask first! Just to make that clear. So, in case anyone has been offended along these lines, please accept my apologies! Enough said.  
  
While I'm at it, I'd like to thank Ramica for educating me regarding certain topics and for faithfully reading and reviewing all of the many chapters. Considering how long this story became (and it surprised me just as much as it did all of you!), I'm humbled! Ramica, you have become a dear on-line friend. Thanks! :*}  
  
Also, Splinter who encouraged me about not knowing martial arts and who offered me the 'tornado' kick! Thanks! I always thought that kick was called the 'round house'. Imagine my surprise! LOL  
  
To Ziptango: thanks for the advice and the incentive to write better. Also for hosting last year's contest! I didn't win, but it was a 'hoot and a half' to be a part of the excitement! I enjoyed your witty reviews, too!  
  
To Jo Dawn for being such a faithful reader and reviewer. Don't ever hesitate to E-mail just to chat! I'm always on-line, it seems! I have NO life whatsoever. :-P  
  
Thanks to Firebird Flight and her dog, Tynan! Loved the way you reviewed and offered up your doggie to protect Gabby! Too much! ;0) Your faithful reading and reviewing was awesome!  
  
Dancingfae for her reviews and believing I'm a decent writer. I'm still not convinced, but I'll take your kudos just the same. LOL  
  
Appreciation goes to RavenPhoenixFire for waiting in anticipation for each chapter and encouraging me with her enthusiasm.  
  
Meathead; loved your incentive that you gave me. Your comments gave me quite a rush that day!! Thanks!  
  
Thanks, Rockerbaby394 for reviewing. I appreciate your interest a lot!  
  
Dawnatella, In The Clouds, and Red Turtle for your kind reviews. I appreciate your input and suggestions all!  
  
To all those who read Yosutebito Daughter but did not review – now's your chance! LOL! No, you don't have to, but thanks for reading, just the same.  
  
Y'all be blessed. I know I was! 


End file.
